Sonrisa Perdida
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: UA Esta historia aún tiene algo que contar. ¿Pero su amor seguirá tan vivo como antes? "Estan destinados a sufrir, por algo se llama Sonrisa perdida" FujixEiji Dream pair
1. 1 El otro lado de Rose

**----Hello, he aquí mi primer fic de Tenipuri que espero les guste y sean amables conmigo a la hora de dejar mensaje (claro si ustedes gustan y desean hacer la buena acción del día haciendo feliz a esta pobre y loca autora). **

**Bueno tengo que decir la tan horrible frase que más de uno odiamos, pero es necesario: _Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, a quien debemos agradecer de haber creado toda una pasarela de chicos guapos n////n, aunque nos habría hecho MUY felices si hubiera puesto yaoi al por mayor. Lo único realmente mío es esta enferma idea que se me ocurrió en plena clase de biología. _Si más que decir los invito a leer el primer capítulo de esta cosa. ----**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**SONRISA PERDIDA**

**By: Zafiro Any**

**1**

**EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE**

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto y en ocasiones cegaba el punto donde enfocaba con su cámara. Llevaba varios minutos tratando de enfocar aquellos nenúfares sin éxito.

La fotografía había empezado como un hobbie que a la larga se convirtió en su oficio. Pues el nombre del famoso fotógrafo Syuusuke Fuji era conocido en gran parte del mundo. Había ganado varios concursos debido a la profunda temática de sus fotografías, dándole el reconocimiento mundial la tan aclamada "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE", un retrato calificado simplemente de sublime; sin embargo en aquellos momentos se encontraba tratando de capturar en papel aquellos hermoso nenúfares por simple gusto, le había gustado el lindo color rosa pálido que lucían, solo que el solo le dificultaba un poco la tarea.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, estar arrodillado a la altura de la pequeña flor lo había cansado, esperaría un momento para ver si las nubes opacaban un poco los fuertes rayos. Camino hacia el pie de un frondoso árbol de cerezo, aquel sitio era muy hermoso un típico jardín japonés, que lograba encerrar a la perfección el misterio de Japón antiguo. Sonrió y alzó la cámara cuando un pequeño grupo de geishas paso frente a él, era extraordinario que aún hubiera mujeres que aprendieran el arte de una geisha. Vio su reloj de pulsera para luego alzar la vista, el solo parecía no querer darle tregua.

Se acerco nuevamente al estanque y al fin halló el ángulo perfecto. Tras hacer un par de fotografías más guardo la cámara y camino hacia la salida, su estomago estaba reclamando algo de comida y ya era algo tarde.

Si bien Syuusuke era joven, famoso, guapo, tenía todo lo material que pudiese desear y sobre todo una familia que lo apoyaba en todo, sentía que algo le faltaba, un sentimiento de lo más normal a su edad, según había dicho su madre. Cuando llegó a donde tenía aparcado su coche, dejo la cámara en el asiento del copiloto mientras se acomodaba al volante y lo hecho a andar, rumbo a su casa para seguir pensando en el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente.

Mientras conducía pensaba en su vida, no que se quejase claro esta, pero a la larga se le comenzaba a hacer un tanto monótona, le gustaba las situaciones improvisadas, las emociones fuertes, pero nada de esto era incluido en su vida cotidiana. Quizás unas pequeñas vacaciones le ayudarían para despejarse y hallar ese algo que le hacía falta. Fue en ese momento que lo recordó, el como había nacido "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE" , una situación bastante trunca que había vivido con sus hermanos… eso lo que necesitaba, más momentos como "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE", sonrió al recordar que todo el mundo creía que aquella escena había sido planeada …

FLASH BACK

Hacia cuatro años, se encontraba en casa de sus padres, donde solía vivir hasta hacia poco. Sus padres había salido a comprar víveres, su hermano Yuuta dormía en su alcoba, su hermana Yumiko se encontraba en su habitación arreglando las rosas que su prometido le había regalado. La mayor les había dado la noticia de que pronto se casaría mientras les mostraba el hermoso anillo de compromiso; Syuusuke se alegraba por ella, aunque cuando cerca de su prometido era azúcar sobre miel… demasiada miel en la relación; aquella tarde mientras sus hermanos estaban en sus mundos, él se aburría mortalmente pues había ocurrido un apagón desde hacia ya varias horas. Había tratado de entretenerse retratando algunas cosas a la media luz del atardecer. Caminaba por la casa buscando más objetos que captar, se acerco al cuarto de su hermana la cual seguía acomodando las dichosas flores que se encontraban sobre su tocador, ocupando gran parte de este.

"Nee-san- la llamó, asomándose a la habitación, notó divertido el desastre de la cama de su hermana, todo su ropa despilfarrada al parecer saldría con su prometido- nee-san, ¿puedo hacerte una fotografía?"

"¿Qué pretendes Syu?"

"Hacerte una fotografía. No te preocupes no tienes que posar, yo encontrare el ángulo perfecto- sonrió"

"¿Cómo negarme?- sonrió igualmente mientras se sentaba frente al espejo del tocador y comenzaba a acomodarse el cabello- ¿Qué tanto haz retratado hoy?"

"Mmmh… no mucho, el frutero, el gato del vecino, los columpios, la lámpara y la luz entrando por la persiana de la habitación de Yuuta…ah, si a Yuuta durmiendo"

"Estas loco Syuusuke… ¿Por qué no retratas tus cactus?"

"Aún son muy pequeños"

"¿Pequeños, para que?"

"Son pequeños- repitió mientras volteaba a su lado en el marco de la puerta por donde entraba su hermano con los ojos aún entrecerrados- ¿dormiste bien Yuuta?"

"Aniki, nee-san- los saludo reprimiendo un bostezo mientras tallaba levemente sus ojos- ¿Qué hacen?"

"Aquí tu hermano esta aburrido y quiere hacerme una fotografía- explico la mayor sin dejar de arreglar su cabello- otouto querido, ¿puedes abrir la persiana?, esta oscureciendo y sin luz, debo aprovechar el atardecer para peinarme"

El menor asintió dando otro bostezo se acerco a la ventana mientras Syuusuke los miraba atentamente recargado en el marco de la puerta… abrió los ojos sorprendido, se apresuro a ponerse en un buen ángulo y enfocar…los otros dos solo oyeron el sonido del flash y giraron a verlo perplejos…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así era como había nacido "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE", un cuadro que mostraba a una mujer frente a un espejo acomodándose el cabello, con un enorme jarrón con rosas a su lado ocultando el reflejo de su rostro, se veía parte de una cama un tanto desordenada, un poco alejado se veía la silueta de un hombre frente a una ventana abriendo las cortinas… una fotografía realmente interesante.

Deseaba dar al mundo otra fotografía que tuviera una magia tan hermosa como la que lo llevo a la fama.

Insistía debía tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y poner en claro sus ideas. Al llegar a su casa aparco el auto en la cochera. Miro a ambos lados de su vecindario buscando algo fuera de lugar, quizás un cerdo volando o bailando la macarena, pero al no hallar nada interesante se decidió a entrar a su morada. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue sus queridos cactus y un pequeño bonsái llamado Marylin (regalo que le había hecho un amigo de la preparatoria), dejo la cámara sobre el desayunador y se acerco a las plantas para saludarles. Era un ritual al cual se había acostumbrado, llegar dejar la cámara y hablar con Marylin y los cactus, para después ir a sentarse a una butaca y pensar en su próximo trabajo, y así lo hizo.

Debía buscar algo, en la agencia lo estaban presionando un poco para que entregara un nuevo trabajo, al parecer varias personas estaban interesados en hacer trato con él a cambio de una hermosa que los representase. Syuusuke casi siempre cerraba trato con revistas y con los escritores de algunas novelas, como la más reciente y famosa "LIBERTAD LIMITADA", el libro se estaba vendiendo muy bien y él había recibido una muy buena paga por aquella fotografía tan simple y triste.

Soltó un suspiro, había tratado de persuadir a sus hermanos para hacer otra fotografía, sin embargo estos no cedían a las peticiones del castaño.

Vio por la ventana de la sala como el solo comenzaba a ocultarse, era la oportunidad perfecta, su fuerte siempre había sido las fotografías a contra luz y el atardecer casi siempre lograba ayudarle en ese detalle. Así que tomando la cámara se despidió de Marylin y los cactus, esta vez decidió caminar hacia un parque cercano, quizás hallara algo.

Al llegar vio algunas parejas caminando cogidas de las manos o abrazados mientras permanecían sentados en las bancas, también había algunos alumnos regresando a sus casa tras un largo día de colegio.

Si, si muy bonito pero nada de eso era "artístico", se dirigió al área de juegos, hacia tiempo que tenías ganas de retratar una caja de arena ¿?. Mientras caminaba se detuvo a fotografiar a una mujer embarazada… era lindo.

Una vez hubo llegado al área de juegos vio que el sitio estaba lleno de alegres mocoso jugando y riendo, lamentablemente la caja de arena estaba ocupada, soltó un suspiro mientras el chirrido de las cadenas oxidadas de los columpios se hacía oír por encima de las risas infantiles; arqueo una ceja extrañado al ver que no había nadie en los columpios y que el viento no era lo suficientemente fuerte como balancear el pequeño asiento. Observó a lo lejos otros columpios y en ellos una silueta a contraluz se balanceaba llamando su atención.

Trato de acercarse pero algunos arbustos le impedían el paso… aquella área estaba plagada de arbustos haciendo casi imposible el acceso a aquellos columpios.

El columpió se balanceaba de manera casi imperceptible pero lo suficiente para hacer rechinar las cadenas mientras un joven movía de manera inquieta los pies, Syuusuke no alcanzó a ver el rostro del desconocido, enfoco en su dirección haciendo zoom justo en el momento en que una suave brisa hacia revolotear algunos pétalos de cerezo… una escena perfecta.

El ojiazul sonrió, guardo la cámara mientras trataba de acercarse al desconocido para verlo mejor, sin embargo cuando ya estuvo a escasos metros del joven, este levanto el rostro, Fuji miro perplejo aquel rostro, a la escasa luz notó que poseía unos hermoso ojos azules, los cuales derramaban lágrimas en aquellos momentos. Era una mirada verdaderamente triste que quedaba oculta tras unos pequeños mechones rojizos.

Se acerco otro poco y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, el chico lo miro con odio para al segundo siguiente salir corriendo de aquel lugar… Fuji sinti

Una nueva ventisca hizo balancear el columpio, en el que momentos antes un joven de triste mirada había logrado crear magia más hermosas que "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE"…

**AVAVAVAVA**

**-----Y bueno aquí termina este primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si desean que esta cosa siga vigente, dejen un pequeño mensaje y esta loca autora se los agradecerá con un segundo chapter.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	2. 2 Libertad limitada

**------ hello de nueva cuenta a todos los que sean tomado la molestia de leer y dejar mensaje en el capítulo anterior; no saben lo feliz que me hacen al ver que hay personas interesadas en esta cosa tan rara. Muchas gracias a: **LiScHaNDai, hae uchiha, Sumiko hoi hoi, Tomoka, killukiconi, erika echizen, Niku Black**; quienes se tomaron en dejar un pequeño mensaje; y a: **Yagh, Jun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada**, quienes me dieron personalmente su comentario. A todos ustedes gracias. Me estaban preguntando que si los demás chicos iban a salir… mmh, pues hasta donde tengo escrito no todos solo unos cuantos, pero si se da la oportunidad así lo haré. Creo que se me había olvidado aclarar este punto, esta historia es Universo Alterno (no soy muy buena en esto, pero créanme me estoy esforzando al máximo para que sea de su agrado). **

**Pero bueno, reitero PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien estoy inmensamente agradecida por haber creado puro chico guapo. Sin más les presento este segundo capítulo.**

**-----**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**2 **

**LIBERTAD LIMITADA **

El ballet representa un arte, una disciplina, una danza, una forma de expresión corporal. Hay personas que no logran entender la belleza de este arte y lo catalogan de aburrido y sin sentido; pero también existen quienes desean sobresalir en el.

El ballet era su única escapatoria a los problemas cotidianos; desde pequeño había encontrado en el un refugió de su mundo tan cruel y monótono, pero claro aquello era algo que sus padres no podían llegar a entender. Soltó un bufido bastante molesto mientras hacia calentamientos en la barra y veía a sus compañeros reír por cualquier idiotez, ¿Cómo es que podías sonreír tan abiertamente?, ¿acaso no tenían miedo de que los pudiesen herir?… como aquel sujeto del parque… sonreía tan a la ligera… que tonto…

"Kikumaru-sama- le llamo una de sus compañeras- pensábamos salir después de clases, ¿no gusta acompañarnos?"

"No tengo tiempo- respondió secamente y se alejo de ella"

"¿Ves?, te lo dije aquel tío es raro- dijo otro chico acercándose a la anterior chica que estaba algo deprimida- no se que le viste"

"Kikumaru-sama es muy guay, pero…"

"Pero es muy seco- dijo- mira hay muchos peces en el agua, Megumi, olvídalo"

La chica asintió levemente y siguió con su calentamiento. Por otro lado Kikumaru se había sentado en una esquina viendo bastante aburrido el ambiente alegre que se desenvolvía en aquel sitio, miro su reloj de pulsera, el profesor llegaba tarde; él siempre había procurado ser perseverante en esto. El ballet era una disciplina, desde el principio se había grabado a fuego aquello, si quería sobresalir en aquel mundo de arte tenía que ser disciplinado, perseverante y sentir la danza correr por sus venas.

Tras varios minutos el profesor llegó y comenzaron los ensayos de una coreografía que había empezado hace un mes. La música dulce y lenta se hizo sonar por toda el aula mientras los jóvenes se movían como pequeñas hojas mecidas por el aire. Un giro, primera posición, salto… y aquel suave movimiento. ¡Ah, sin duda el ballet era una delicia!

"Bien chicos- les llamó el profesor una vez las últimas notas llegaron a su fin y los chicos tomaban aire- ¡hermoso!, ahora júntense todos, tengo una noticia que darles una noticia enorme- les sonrió- dentro de una semana haremos una presentación en la fiesta de una hombre bastante adinerado y conocido por apoyar de buena fe a todo lo que tenga un halo artístico… palabras de él mismo- dijo al ver la reacción de algunos chicos- ¡así que es una oportunidad única en la vida para algunos de ustedes! Así que nos presentaremos con "EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS" que tanto hemos practicado; la bailarina principal será nuestra bella Osakada Tomoka- todos rieron ante el gritito de alegría que dio la susodicha, claro a excepción de Kikumaru que esperaba ansioso el bailarín principal- y el bailarín principal será nuestro lindo Gakuto Mukahi"

"¡¡SUGOI!!"

"Si, si Gakuto-kun, en caso de que alguno de ustedes no pudiese presentarse, los secundarios serán Takei Megumi y Kikumaru Eiji"

Bueno, al menos tenía una semana para lograr que el pelicereza enfermera o algo por el estilo. Una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa, tomo sus cosas y salió aprisa de aquel sitio hecho una furia. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubieran dado el principal a aquel enano saltarín? Ya de por si lo detestaba por ser tan alegre y escandaloso y ahora lo odiaba por quitarle una buena oportunidad para triunfar.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa no dejaba de maldecir a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente. No le importaba que lo tacharan de antisocial, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si lo podían dejar en paz. Y nuevamente la risa y las sonrisas se hicieron presentes cuando paso a lado de un grupo de colegialas, ¿Cómo lo hacían?, ¿Cómo es que no se herían?

Tras una larga caminata llegó a su departamento, encendió la luz solo para descubrirse con el desastre que rodeaba aquel lugar, ¡ni siquiera podía ver el piso!, tendría que buscarse un tiempo y arreglar todo eso, pero por el momento debía cenar algo. Se dirigió con paso cansado a la cocina, donde abrió la nevera y la descubrió vacía, lo único que le faltaba… bueno ya cenaría en otro momento, debía darse prisa e ir al trabajo.

No era fácil llevar una vida como la que el llevaba, pero si quería seguir en la academia de ballet debía trabajar dos tiempos. En la mañana trabajaba como mesero en una pequeña cafetería y por las noches en un mini súper. No tendría aquellos problemas si contara con el apoyo de sus padres.

FLASH BACK

La familia Kikumaru siempre se había distinguido por ser muy correcta, adinerada y muy apegada a la tradición del negoció familiar: una escuela de kendo. Desde hacia años el actual patriarca de la familia había decidido que el más joven de sus nietos se quedaría al mando de aquello. Y ese nieto era el pequeño pelirrojo Eiji, quien desde hacia un par de años había dejado de ser un niño normal, aquel incidente le había cambiado la vida para siempre, había olvidado lo que era ser un niño… había olvidado lo que era una sonrisa… bueno, aquello… mejor no recordarlo…

Sus padres y abuelos estaban preocupados por él y el patriarca pensando que dándole la noticia de que sería su sucesor lo alegraría dio la noticia a su hijo quien a su vez se la comunico a Eiji, sin embargo se equivoco, por que su querido nieto se había vuelto aún más reservado.

Como aquel día de hacia ya varios años, Eiji oía quejarse a sus hermanos con su abuelo sobre la decisión de este último, el pelirrojo ni se inmuto, no le importaba que pensaran lo que quisieran, a fin de cuentas el tenía otros planes. Abrazo más contra si su pequeño osito de felpa Daigoro.

A el no le importaba el kendo el quería practicar ballet, quería ser un famoso bailarín de ballet.

"Y eso es lo que voy hacer, ¿verdad Daigoro?- sonrió hablándole a su osito"

"¿De que hablas Eiji?- le interrumpio su padre, el ojiazul se encogió de hombros- hijo necesito hablar contigo un momento, anda ven. Tu madre también quiere hablar contigo- el niño lo miro un momento, bajo la mirada, alzó la mano dando a entender que le llevara. El infante se dejo llevar suavemente por su padre hasta otra habitación donde sus madre los esperaba, casi al otro lado de la casa, una antigua casa típica japonesa"

"Hijo- le saludo la mujer estirando los brazos para indicarle que se acercara- eres un niño bueno, ¿sabes?- el pelirrojo asintió mientras se dejaba abrazar. Su padre los miraba fijamente, eran idénticos, madre e hijo"

"Claro que si querida, Eiji es un buen niño- intervino el hombre- hijo mío de lo que necesitamos hablar tu madre y yo contigo es sobre la decisión que el abuelo a tomado- hizo una pausa y luego sonrió- debes mostrarte agradecido, a pesar de lo malo que paso hace un par de años tu abuelo te a dado una gran oportunidad, ¿entendido?"

"No- respondió alejándose de los brazos de su madre- Eiji es un niño malo por que a él no le interesa en lo absoluto el negocio familiar, yo quiero ser un bailarín"

Tras aquellas palabras el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Quizás lo mejor que podía haber hecho en esos momentos era huir para evitar la siguiente reprimenda. Tuvo que soportar los insultos de su padre y el llanto de su madre y al final tuvo que jurar no contarle nada al abuelo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Había tenido que aceptar y fingir estar agradecido con la elección de su abuelo y sin embargo por dentro se retorcía por haber sido tan débil y no haber defendido sus sueños, permitir que eligieran por él, haber permitido que tomaran las riendas de su libertad. Sin embargo cuando recién entro a la preparatoria huyo de su casa, listo para empezar su sueño.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a topar con nadie de su familia, en los primeros meses la policía lo buscaba por cielo mar y tierra, hasta en los noticiosos pedían la colaboración de la gente para hallarlo. Hasta que hubo un momento en que sus propios padres lo dieron por muerto… mejor para él…

Un año después su abuela había muerto, había ido al cementerio manteniéndose un tanto distanciado y disfrazado, había notado el desconsuelo de su abuelo… lo lamentaba, quería mucho a ese hombre, pero no podía hacer nada en aquella situación.

Con esos recuerdos llegó a su trabajo, donde Inoue le asigno a acomodar la mercancía de algunos pasillos y mientras acomodaba algunas frituras recordó los buenos momentos que paso con su familia… hasta los hechos ocurridos que lo cambiaron totalmente. Paso varias horas en los pasillos ordenando los productos oyendo a sus compañeros charlar alegremente. Bufo molesto y se dirigió a la sección de libros y revistas donde un sujeto llamado Momoshiro Takeshi hacia malabares con los libros mientras Oishi Syuichiro trataba de arrebatárselos.

"Anda Momoshiro deja de jugar- rogó Oishi- debemos apresurarnos… ¡oh, Kikumaru-kun! ¿te toca aquí?"

"Si, Inoue-san me mando a ayudarlos un poco- dijo logrando lo que Oishi no pudo, arrebatarle los libros al ojilila, paso de largo de esos dos y se arrodillo a la altura de los libros- deja de hacer eso y ponte a trabajar"

"No seas aguafiestas Kikumaru-kun- sonrió el ojilila a lo que el pelirrojo se volvió a los libros- hay que tomárselo con calma… ¿me estas escuchando?"

"No…"

El ojiazul ya estaba ordenando los libros, miro un momento la portada de las obras que hasta hace un momento Momoshiro utilizaba para divertirse. "SUEÑOS", era el título, hojeo un poco en las últimas páginas venía una pequeña biografía del autor y otra del fotógrafo que hizo el retrato de la portada "LIBERTAD LIMITADA", se podía ver la silueta a contra luz de un niño pequeño cogido de la mano de un adulto, ambos tras las altas rejas de una casa. Muy sencilla pero hermosa, el nombre del fotógrafo era Fuji Syuusuke… bonito nombre, leyó la biografía que venía acompañada de una pequeña fotografía de este.

"_Fuji Syuusukeinició su carrera como fotógrafo a la edad de 20 años, gracias al reconocimiento de "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE". Desde entonces este joven, de actualmente 25 años, nos a deleitado con sus profundos retratos a contra luz._

_En esta ocasión nos presenta "LIBERTAD LIMITADA", una fotografía, que según nos cuenta nació de una de sus acostumbradas caminatas al atardecer. _

_Autor de otros retratos como: "ESPINA DORSAL", "LAZOS", "VIDA", entre otras…"_

¿Atardecer?, vio nuevamente el rostro de Fuji… apretó el agarre del libro y furioso lo cerró de golpe. Aquel Fuji era el mismo sujeto del parque… conocía "ESPINA DORSAL", "VIDA" y si no mal recordaba "PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA"… ¿como es que existía una persona que pudiese crear imágenes tan tristes y sonreír de manera tan abierta?… ¡que tonto!…

**AVAVAVAVA**

**----- Bueno aquí termina este segundo capítulo, me quede con algunas dudas, es decir no estoy muy segura, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero en si ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra. Me despido esperando verlos en el tercer chapter de esta cosa.**

**Besitos.**


	3. 3 El círculo de las hadas

**---- aloha a todos ustedes gente hermosa. Llegamos a este tercer capítulo y quiero comenzar agradeciendo a:** Tomoka, Niké Black, Killukiconi, Rina Sayata, naru-chan, momoko-chan** gracias por sus comentarios y a **Jun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Klaus Leonowens**, muchísimas gracias niña preciosa y tu… bueno ya te dije n-n.**

**Bueno, digo PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei (por que créanme en mi versión hubiese yaoi al por mayor, tonta de las trenzas-alias Sakuno- ni existiría).**

**Mmh, y bueno para los que ya querían un encuentro entre estos dos… pues los dejo leer.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**3**

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS**

"_las hadas forman parte de una enorme comunidad internacional de seres inmortales y sobrenaturales que solo se dejan ver de vez encunado. Aunque su apariencia más conocida es la que describe el folklore británico, estás criaturas mágicas son personajes destacados de los cuentos populares de todo el mundo. La palabra hada proviene del latín fata o parca, referido a las míticas parcas…_"

"Como si las hadas existieran- dijo mientras apagaba el televisor poniéndose de pie del sofá en el que estaba"

Syuusuke camino con pasos cansado hacia la cocina buscando algún comestible. Abrió la nevera… quizás era mejor salir a comer, además necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Paso cerca del desayunador donde se encontraban las fotos que había hecho anteriormente, los nenúfares habían salido bastante bien y sin embargo la fotografía de aquel chico… le había gustado, un buen enfoque y una posee hermosa… pero aquellos ojos… ¡tenía que aclarar sus ideas!

Camino hacia el recibidor, se despidió de los cactus y de Marilyn y hecho andar por la calle. Ya hacia una semana de su inusual encuentro con aquel chico del parque y por una extraña razón había vuelto al día siguiente, al siguiente y al siguiente con el solo objetivo de verlo de nuevo, ¿el motivo?… no lo tenía muy claro, simplemente quería verlo. Quizás preguntarle el motivo de su llanto o el por que lo había visto con odio… ¡cualquier cosa! Soltó un suspiró, era la primera vez que se obsesionaba con uno de sus retratos, siempre había quedado muy satisfecho con cada uno de ellos, desde "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE", hasta "PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA" y sin embargo esta… ni siquiera había podido nombrarla.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su cafetería favorita, sonrió y se dispuso a entrar. Era la primera vez que iba a esa hora, por lo general solía ir en la noche cuando había alguien leyendo poemas. Una dulce pieza de Mozart se escuchaba en el lugar. Era un sitio muy pacífico, todo el tiempo se oía piezas de música clásica, las paredes eran adornadas por replicas de pinturas o fotografías famosas, los suaves murmullos de algunas conversaciones, el tintineo de las tazas al ser colocadas en las mesas, el dulce pasar de las hojas de los libros de algunas personas y claro el delicioso aroma a café.

Syuusuke sonrió y se dirigió a una mesa desocupada cerca de donde se hallaba su fotografía favorita: "LAS HADA DE COTTINGLEY"1. Si bien, no creía en las hadas y aquella fotografía hacia mofa a todos aquellos que si lo hacían… era un buen montaje.

Comenzaba a tener hambre y el olor a café no ayudaba en mucho. Gruño por lo bajo mientras veía a Tachibana Ann bailar felizmente con Ootori Chountaro mientras Shishido Ryou los animaba a seguir con su espectáculo, entorno los ojos un tanto fastidiado.

Se puso de pie, del pequeño banquillo en el que estaba, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con los clientes.

Paso la vista por las mesas, todo estaba en orden, iba a regresar a su sitio cuando Inui Sadaharu le llamó.

"Kikumaru, en la mesa del fondo acaba de llegar nuestro mejor cliente, encárgate de el- dijo el chico de anteojos desde detrás de la enorme cafetera de capuchino"

"¿Tenemos mejor cliente?- pregunto un tanto curioso"

"Oh, si. Por lo general viene en la noche, pero al parecer hoy se adelanto- respondió- no preguntes más y muévete"

"Que genio- soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la mesa del fondo, donde estaría el mejor cliente… ok, mejor que mandara a Ann o a Shishido… el mejor cliente era Fuji Syuusuke. Estaba por regresar cuando vio a Ann, Shishido y Ootori espiándolo, se trago el orgullo y hablo- ¿puedo tomar su orden?"

Por favor. Tráigame un baguette de selva negra 2, con tres quesos y aderezo picante y de beber el café de la casa- dijo mientras lo veía sonriente, Eiji sentía un tic nervioso"

"En seguida se lo traigo- dijo y se alejo aprisa, paso a lado de los otros tres- ¿ustedes que?- se acerco a Inui- un baguette de selva negra, con tres quesos y aderezo picante y un café de la casa- tragó saliva…"

"¡Que guapo!- oyó a Ann. Soltó un suspiro, de seguro y ese sujeto ni lo recordaba, pero… le crispaba los nervios aquella sonrisita… ¿Cómo es que podía sonreír?, ¿Cómo?"

Hacia años que había dejado de sonreír por miedo a ser herido, además… mejor no recordar…

"Kikumaru, Kikumaru- le llamó Inui- aquí esta el pedido"

"Ah, si- tomo las cosas y vio nervioso la enorme taza de café púrpura… sin comentarios. Llegó de nueva cuenta a la mesa- aquí esta su orden"

"Muchas gracias- sonrió para luego arquear una ceja- de casualidad, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?"

"No, no lo creo. ¿se le ofrece algo más?"

"No, gracias"

Syuusuke lo vio alejarse y amplió aún más su sonrisa

"Bonito trasero- pensó para luego comenzar con su café- delicioso"

Estaba seuro de haber visto antes a aquel mesero, se encogió de hombros y comezón a engullir su baguette.

Insistía debía tomarse unas vacaciones para aclarar su mente y ¿Por qué no?, buscar una pareja, iba siendo hora de sentar cabeza. Claro, le darían vacaciones cuando entregase una nueva fotografía.

Podría entregar la del chico en el columpio pero no lo convencía; uno, aún no tenía nombre; dos,… ¿tenía algunas otra razón?, la verdad es que no quería compartir con el mundo aquella imagen… ¿Por qué?, quizás por que la sentía como un reflejo de su corazón en esos momentos.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió su móvil vibrar, lo tomo, vio el número y contesto.

"¿Kunimitsu?"

"_Syuusuke, ¿interrumpo?_"

"En lo absoluto, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"_Solo te llamaba para saber si vas a asistir a la fiesta de Keigo_- Fuji hizo una mueca, había olvidado aquello-_Syuusuke ¿me estas oyendo?_"

"Fuerte y claro. Mira la verdad no sé , quizás me haga un espacio en mi apretada agenda"

"_Apretadísima. Anda Syuusuke_"

" ¿Quieres que todo salga perfecto o no Mitsu?- sonrió, no era secreto que su lindo y tierno amigo estuviese perdidamente enamorado del egocéntrico y altanero Atobe Keigo- sin tanto te importa, iré"

"_¿Sigues molesto con Keigo por lo que paso?_- el ojiazul pinzo se pinzo el puente de la nariz-_di la verdad_"

"Claro que no Mitsu, me hizo tanta gracia su broma de que soy travestí y el hecho de que le presentara a mi inocente hermano la cosa esa"

"_Se llama Mizuki Jaime_"

"Eso mismo, no sabes me revuelco de la risa- oyó una pequeña risa- no es gracioso Mitsu, se la paso por lo que dijo de mi, pero arruinarle la vida a mi dulce, lindo e inocente hermano"

"_Pobre Yuuta_"

"¿Perdón?"

"_No nada, ¿entonces?_"

"Me parare por ahí un rato. Nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece bien?"

"_De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana y gracias_"

"Cuando quieras- miro su móvil y lo guardo, tendría que soportar a oree-sama, bueno ya se armaría de paciencia e iría a la fiesta de Atobe"

Decir que estaba furioso era poco a como estaba realemente; primero, en el café había estado la persona que simbolizaba todo lo que odiaba; segundo, para su desgracia Gakuto se encontraba bastante bien y por consiguiente actuaría en la presentación de mañana por la noche; tercero, en esos momentos tenía que soportar a Momoshiro en el área de farmacia. El ojivioleta se encontraba haciendo malabares con las cajas de banditas y las botellas de alcohol. ¡Un día perfecto!

Siempre todo lo malo le pasaba a él, los sucesos ocurridos cuando era niño y años más tarde su encuentro con ese sujeto de la sonrisa eterna… ¿Cómo la hacía?, todo un misterio para Kikumaru.

En momentos como este se maldecía a si mismo, tener que soportar la palabrería de oree-sama y ver como su lindo, dulce e inocente hermanos caminaba tomado por el brazo de la cosa esa.

Soltó un bufido bastante resignado, al menos podría aprovechar para hacer un par de fotografías.

Caminaba con cautela observando a los invitados, la decoración, las luces, todo. Se dirigió al jardían de la hermosa mansión de Atobe, veía algunos grupos pequeños conversando, algunas parejas contemplaban las estrellas y él… bueno, él caminaba como dulce solterón buscando algo que retratar.

Llegó a la fuente que se encontraba en medio de aquel inmenso jardín y se sentó a la orilla de esta. No podía negar que en momentos como ese se sentía solo y ansiaba la compañía de alguien.

A estas alturas ya estaba cansado del monotonismo de su vida, algo nuevo de vez en cuando le caería bien… como por ejemplo ver otra vez a aquel chico…

Vio como las personas se adentraban de nueva cuenta a la mansión, al parecer iniciaría el ballet que tanto le gustaba a oree-sama, mmh al menos tenía algo en común con aquel niño mimado.

La gran mayoría de los invitados estaban ya reunidos en el salón principal para dar comienzo a la presentación.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y pronto los bailarines aparecieron en la escena, ataviados con pequeñas alas de hadas en sus espaldas y vestuarios bastante brillantes, moviéndose con delicadeza como si fueran pequeños pétalos de flor de cerezo mecidos por el viento.

Vio maravillado cada movimiento de los bailarines principales que bailaban de una forma tan hermosa que inclusive podía sentir los sentimientos que trataban de transmitir en cada movimiento.

Alzó la cámara y enfoco justo en el que el chico levantaba suavemente a la chica, sonrió y estaba dispuesto a enfocar de nuevo cuando lo vio…

En ese momento la melodía comenzó a ser un poco más alegre dando a entender que aquella escena se trataba de una celebración… parpadeo un par de veces y nuevamente lo vio… enfoco aprisa… lo tenía…

Estaba cambiándose el vestuario en una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión, oía a sus compañeros reír y felicitarse mutuamente por la actuación dada. Veía a Gakuto saltar alegremente por la estancia, soltó un bufido, después de todo el enano ese no lo había hecho tan mal, y él sinceramente se había sentido muy nervioso, dudaba que lo hubiera hecho tan bien como el pelicereza.

Término de abotonarse la camisa, se paso una mano por el pelo tratando de arreglarlo puesto que el anfitrión les había pedido que se unieran a la fiesta una vez hubiese terminado la presentación.

Viéndose en uno de los espejos de la habitación, camino rumbo al salón donde estaban los demás invitados. Normalmente no le gustaban los lugares donde hubiese mucha gente y las fiestas eran uno de esos lugares, además en las fiestas la gente siempre solía estas feliz y sonriendo por todo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda el solo imaginar toda esa gente tan alegre… y nuevamente un escalofrío, se sentía observado.

Al llegar al salón camino con un poco de temor, la verdad no tenía ganas de romper su cadenas de antisocialismo; se acerco a una mesa larga donde estaban expuestos algunos bocadillos y bebidas. Eiji hizo un mohín un tanto molesto, todo aquel ambiente le recordaba a su infancia. Volvió a bufar y tomo un poco de ponche ¿y ahora?

Estaba por retirarse a una de las esquinas cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía por el codo, giro el rostro un tanto molesto… apretó fuertemente el vaso de ponche e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol al ver aquella sonrisita que crispaba sus nervios… Fuji Syuusuke lo veía de una manera que el pelirrojo no supo describir.

"Hola, nos volvemos a ver- sonrió. Kikumaru sentía un tic nervioso… ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto podía ver con los ojos cerrados?, ya no era la sonrisita si no ahora la cuestión eran sus ojos- nunca me imagine que practicaras ballet, lo haces muy bien. Por cierto me llamo Fuji Syuusuke ¿y tu?"

"Eso no te importa- respondió secamente tratando de soltarse del agarre, mientras el castaño arqueaba una ceja y apretaba aún más el agarre"

"mmh… esa no es forma de responder a alguien que acaba de hacerte un cumplido, pero no importa- dijo sin borrar en ningún momento aquella sonrisita- vuelvo a preguntar, ¿y tu?"

"Kiku…Kikumaru Eiji"

"Eiji, bonito nombre- mientras soltaba el codo del chico, el cual no había soltado para evitar que se fuera… viéndolo bien Eiji era hermoso, aunque esa ya lo sabía- ayer en la cafetería me negaste habernos visto antes"

"Era la primera vez que nos veíamos"

"Saa… estoy seguro que hace una semana o un poco más, estabas en el parque sentado en un columpio llorando- vio como el pelirrojo palidecía de pronto- desde entonces he vuelto todas las tardes esperando verte otra vez, ¿Cuándo vas?, quizás podamos vernos"

"¿Y eso a mi que?, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir todas las tardes a un parque- dijo un tanto molesto- si me disc…"

"Eres lindo, ¿sabes?, además bailas muy bien, me sorprende que no te dieran el principal- Fuji sonrió aún más al notar el bochorno del otro- ¿sabes? Tome una fotografía justo en el momento en que se inicia el círculo de las hadas alrededor del príncipe y tu sales a invitarlo a que se una al baile, una imagen preciosa, creo que la llamare "EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS"

"Que originalidad- se burló- bueno, si me disculpas yo me retiro"

"Espero verte nueva…"

"Cuando estoy molesto"

"¿Eh- vio que el pelirrojo ya le había dado la espalda"

"Voy a ese parque cuando estoy molesto- Syuusuke abrió los ojos mostrando sus hermoso y profundos ojos azules mientras veía al chico alejarse"

"Aniki, Tezuka te bus…¿aniki, paso algo?- preguntó Yuuta viendo a su hermano un tanto asustado"

"Nada Yuuta, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que las hadas existen y que tienen un trasero muy lindo"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**1 **Las hadas de Cottingley, esta es una fotografía que data de 1918 del pueblo de Cottingley, Inglaterra, donde dos jovencitas lograron engañar a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que había logrado tomar una fotografía con autenticas hadas. Durante años las fotografías eran tema principal de grandes debates sobre la autenticidad de las hadas y no fue hasta principios de los 80´s que estas chicas admitieron que todo era un montaje, que ellas había recortado pequeñas hadas de papel y les habían puesto alfileres para mantenerlas en pie. Las chicas estaban bastante sorprendidas del revuelo que causo las fotografías y que inclusive en algunas se podía ver el alfiler.

**2** el selva negra es un jamón (pernil, anca o como le llamen) hecho de la pierna del cerdo, condimentada con varias especias y ¿azúcar? (esto dice la envoltura, no soy yo) y varias cosas más que no conozco, pero para que se den una idea por lo general vienen en tiras de mediano corte con la orillas de un color rojizo. No sé me ocurre como más describirlo, pero espero que me entiendan

**3 **por si las moscas, Círculo de hadas. Desde hace tiempo se cree que las hadas dejan un rastro de lo que son sus fiestas nocturnas. El folklore británico nos cuenta que las hadas gustan de bailar bajo las estrellas durante toda la noche y que al amanecer el pasto donde se encontraban bailando queda de un verde brillante , esa marca es lo que se conoce como círculo de hadas. Se dice que si una persona describe a las hadas en plena fiesta puede pedir un deseo o igualmente ponerte dentro de los anillos durante la luna llena y este se hará realidad, pero que nunca debes irrumpir dentro del círculo justo en el momento en que las hadas estan en plena fiesta, puesto que el que lo haga estará obligado a bailar hasta el agotamiento.

**Y sin más que decir pues me despido de ustedes, esperando que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, pero antes me gustaría preguntarles algo ¿alguien sabe como se llaman los hermanos de Eiji?, si alguien lo sabe hágamelo saber me será de mucha ayuda. Bueno me despido de ustedes, besos. **


	4. 4 Vida

**-----buenas, gente preciosa. He aquí el capítulo de esta cosa que se hace llamar "sonrisa perdida". Agradezco sus comentarios a: **Berenice Williams, Rina Sayata (gracias por el nombre, me a sido de gran utilidad), Niku Black (gracias por la observación, la he tomado encuenta así que espero que esta vez se te facilite más la lectura), LiScHaNDaI, Jun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Yahg Tao (¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!), Paty y Klaus Leonowens **por sus comentarios. Les ofrezco una disculpa de antemano, pues este capítulo no es lo que esperaba originalmente y llega cierto punto en el que parece hasta forzado y como no tengo más que decirles leer.**

**Recuerden PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi- sensei a quien levanto mis plegarias y ofrezco mis sacrificios humanos por haber creado chicos tan chulos n-n**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**4 **

**VIDA**

La vida sigue un curso definido sin que podamos cambiarla, la vida es como un río; el río una vez que toma su forma es difícil que pierda el rumbo que lleva, a menos que un algo exterior lo haga cambiar aquello, y por lo general siempre desemboca en el mismo sitio, la vida es igual, desde que nacemos seguimos el camino que nos indican nuestro padres, por que según ellos eso es lo que el destino nos deparo inclusive antes de nacer; un camino que aunque nos desviemos siempre volvemos a el y solo el caprichoso destino conoce en donde desembocaremos.

La vida es una extraña paradoja del destino, si es que eso existe, y de los sueños más excéntricos del hombre. Según dicen vivimos para hacer realidad el destino que se nos a deparado; que vivimos para cumplir los sueños que tenemos. Pero como he dicho la vida es una paradoja; se nos pinta que la vida es nuestro destino, que la vida es nuestro sueño, pero la verdad es que el destino no lo eliges, el destino te elige; los sueños… los sueños no existen en este mundo gris, son solo invenciones del hombre para hacer su existencia menos aburrida.

La vida es solo eso, la existencia de un cuerpo que se mueve por inercia propia, que se deja llevar por la corriente gris del monotonismo.

La vida… es una forma menos vulgar de llamara al hecho de que todos somos marionetas del destino.

De niños se nos confunde con lo que es vida y lo que es un ser vivo. Hay padres que explican que la vida es todo aquello que pueda moverse y claro el niño siendo tan inocente de pensamiento ¿Qué va a saber que aquello es erróneo?

Cuando se es niño la vida solo se centra en nuestra familia, la escuela, los amigos y las dulces travesuras típicas de la etapa que equivalen a gritos, risas y sonrisas.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si estando aún en esta tierna etapa, nos destruyen lo que consideramos nuestra vida?

Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta la guarda celosamente el corazón de Kikumaru Eiji. El sabía perfectamente lo que significaba perder una vida y al tratar de recuperarla solo consiguió hacerse más daño.

Por esa razón no entendía como es que la gente podía sonreír sin temor a ser herida. Si, tenía que admitir que quizás no todos habían padecido lo mismo que el, pero si vivían en el mismo mundo gris llenos de desigualdad y monotonismo, donde los sueños son los únicos que mantienen vivo al hombre.

Fijo la vista en el techo de la habitación, mientras permanecía recostado en la cama, odiaba estar resfriado y más aún al percatarse de que se encontraba solo en aquel lugar. Ansiaba enormemente que de un momento a otro su hermana, Ayame (1) entrase por la puerta cantando alguna nana sin sentido solo para hacerlo sentir bien o a su madre dándole de comer sopa de cebollín (2), sin duda estar enfermo lo hacía delirar, no lo negaba, extrañaba su casa, extrañaba su antigua vida… bueno si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

Le desesperaba estar en casa sin hacer nada, tendría que faltar a las prácticas y al trabajo si no quería que ese pequeño resfriado empeorase.

Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y pronto su mente se vio asaltada por aquellos recuerdos que por más que deseaba olvidar siempre regresaban.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y pronto sus labios dejaron salir un grito de desesperación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tras los párpados fuertemente cerrados… daría todo por poder retroceder el tiempo y… ¿después que?, aunque volviera atrás a aquel fatídico momento, ¿Qué haría?

Ya nada de eso importaba y por más que llorase o gritase, seguía estando en la misma situación. Sintió como el cansancio hacia mella en su cuerpo y poco a poco quedo sumido en un mundo de nebulosa y mentiras piadosas, sus mejillas húmedas y su joven corazón gritando en busca de consuelo.

XxxxxxX

Cuando volvió a despertar ya era alga tarde, giro un par de veces en la cama y tras varios minutos se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su medicamento.

Odiaba tener la nariz tan roja como una pequeña cereza, oír su voz tan constipada y claro su humor estaba al rojo vivo.

Tomo la dosis correspondiente y con paso lento se dirigió a la sala donde se recostó en uno de los sofás. Miro de manera aburrida su morada, no era un lugar muy lindo pero era lo mejor que había logrado conseguir, el que estuviese desordenado se debía a su escaso tiempo libre.

Suspiro mientras fijaba la vista en un punto de su raída alfombra, arqueo una ceja ¿Qué era aquello? Se incorporo e inclino al frente para poder coger aquello que no reconocía. Tomo aquello consumo cuidado debajo de una gran torre de revistas, se volvió a recostar y observo sorprendido que aquello era una replica de una fotografía de Fuji Syuusuke, "VIDA". La miro atentamente, ahora que recordaba que aquella fotografía era la primera que había visto de aquel fotógrafo.

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde como cualquier otra para él, hacia unos minutos que había salido de su practica de ballet y se dirigía rumbo a su departamento.

Caminaba con paso vagabundo mientras el sonido de los truenos estallaba sobre su cabeza, y las personas a su lado caminaban aprisa antes de que la lluvia estallase.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando una pequeña gota le cayó en la punta de la nariz, entorno los ojos y siguió caminando. Noto como pronto las personas entraban en los establecimientos cercanos a refugiarse de la lluvia.

Pronto el diluvio comenzó a caer más fuerte y no tuvo más opción que entrar a una librería a refugiarse. Camino entre las estanterías viendo los diversos títulos que se leían en los gruesos o delgados lomos de los libros.

La sesión de superación personal estaba seguida de la de esoterismo y esta a su vez de las novelas de amor. Paso estas sesiones, alcanzando la sección de revistas.

Algunas adolescentes hojeaban felices las revistas de idols, bufo molesto llamando la atención de las chicas quienes se sonrojaron al verlo, las miro de, manera altanera y siguió su camino.

"Estas como quieres guapo- dijo una de ellas, Kikumaru las ignoro siguiendo su camino hacia un pequeño rincón"

En el pequeño rincón había postales que mostraban replicas de pinturas y fotografías famosas.

Miro la postal que mostraba un Dalí, dejo aquella belleza y sus ojos se fijaron en aquello. Una fotografía tomada en una puesta del sol que mostraba una gran extensión de un inmenso camposanto. Los últimos rayos de sol golpeaban al mármol de las pequeñas lápidas haciéndolas ver aún más imponentes, se podía apreciar en una de aquellas tumbas cercanas al enfoque un jarrón con flores marchitas y si ponías atención podías apreciar a una viuda con un largo vestido negro y sombrero de ala ancha con velo caminando entre los mausoleos.

Eiji la miro fijamente, giro la imagen y en la parte trasera en letra negrita encontró los datos.

"_VIDA, Fuji Syuusuke"_

"VIDA", si claro, pensó, aquello era una ironía… aunque pensándolo bien de aquella forma él se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente era la vida… tenía que comprar esta postal…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de aquello había conocido otros trabajos de Fuji, siendo "VIDA" y "PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA" sus favoritos y sin embargo el autor de aquellos retratos tan crueles era una persona tan… ¿normal?

Dejo caer nuevamente la postal en señal de frustración para en seguida ser seriado por un par de estornudos, soltó un bufido y se hizo ovillo en el sofá… sin duda extrañaba su casa…

Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos… sin duda extrañaba su antigua vida…

Vida… ¿realmente existía eso?… no lo recordaba…

XxxxxxX

Por fin había logrado convencer a Rinko de darle un aire de alivio, Echizen Rinko era su represéntate y la causante de sus dolores de cabeza. Rinko era una mujer muy amable pero cuando se trataba de trabajo era una arpía. Syuusuke le había entregado por fin un par de fotografías nuevas y la había convencido de tan siquiera tomarse un par de semanas de descanso. No que su agenda estuviese muy apretada, pero entre entrevistas y llamados de personas importantes, Fuji no podía descansar en ningún momento.

"De acuerdo Syu- dijo mientras ponía más atención a las obras de arte que al castaño- dos semanas, pero no más, creo que será suficiente para que aclares ideas"

"Gracias Rinko-san, quiero poner mis ideas en claro y con un poco de suerte la inspiración regresara"

"Si genial, por cierto… mi hijastro, Ryoga, esta interesado en que tu tomes las fotografías para su antología, ¿Qué opinas?"

"Se oye interesante, la verdad es que me gustan mucho las esculturas que hace tu hijo… dile que me llame en dos semanas e iniciaremos el proyecto- dijo con su eterna sonrisa"

"De acuerdo… bien Syu es todo, un par de piezas de arte para el mundo- lo miro alegremente- creo que es todo, nos vemos en dos semanas ¡ni un día más!"

"Gracias Rinko-san"

Y ahora se sentía libre, al menos por dos semanas. Le hubiese gustado pedir más tiempo y sin embargo dos nuevos retratos significaban mucho trabajo para Fuji.

Mientras caminaba por la calle se le ocurrió la idea de ir a buscar a Eiji a la cafetería, hacia una semana que no se presentaba por un aparente resfriado, quizás al fin había vuelto a reincorporarse a su labor. Caminaba con una lentitud un tanto exasperante para las personas que venían detrás de él, amplio su eterna sonrisa y se tomo la libertad de comenzar a tararear una vieja nana que su hermana Yumiko solía cantarle a Yuuta y el cuando eran pequeños. Se detuvo de pronto a mitad de la calle, una mujer acababa de salir de una heladería, ladeo el rostro viéndola fijamente… se le hacía vagamente familiar. La mujer aparto un par de mechones de su rostro y suspiro frustrada mientras veía molesta el cono de helado que llevaba con ella.

Syuusuke al no encontrarle parecido alguno con sus conocidos paso de lado a la mujer y siguió caminando rumbo a la cafetería y vio que justo en ese momento un pelirrojo salía del lugar, sonrió mas ampliamente y apresuro el paso para alcanzarle.

"Eiji-kun- dijo una vez lo alcanzo deteniéndole por el brazo- que bueno verte- el pelirrojo lo miraba un tanto asustado"

"Buenas- respondió, giro para verlo de frente- Fuji-san"

"Syuusuke-kun esta bien, había venido a buscarte pero Inui me dijo que estabas enfermo y que por ello no te habías presentado al trabajo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Muy, bien gracias por preguntar- dijo el pelirrojo más por educación que por simpatía"

"Me da gusto, le pregunte a Inui tu dirección y número pero no me los quiso dar… mmh, ¿te gustaría venir a tomar un helado conmigo?"

"Gracias por la invitación pero no es buena idea, Fuji-san"

"Syuusuke-kun… tienes razón acabas de salir de un resfriado, entonces ¿Qué tal un almuerzo?, ¿me lo aceptas?"

"La verdad tengo cosas que hacer"

"Oh, por favor- dijo mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules, ante esto el pelirrojo se sintió enrojecer- ¿te ocurre algo, tienes fiebre?"

"Yo… wooo- fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir- bonitos ojos"

"Gracias, ¿y bien?, por favor Eiji-kun"

El susodicho sintió un tic nervioso, aquel sujeto le inspiraba miedo y rabia, aquella sonrisita que le colmaba los nervios, además ¿Qué se creía al llamarlo por su nombre como si fuesen viejos conocidos?… lo miro un momento, no negaba que Fuji Syuusuke fuera buen mozo, pero… se sintió enrojecer aún más haciéndole competencia a su propio cabello.

Por otro lado Syuusuke disfrutaba del espectáculo de ver a Kikumaru totalmente sonrojado, era muy conciente del efecto que tenían sus ojos sobre la gente, pero ver las reacciones del otro era muy divertido. Se acerco un poco de manera que su rostro quedara lo más cerca posible del de Eiji, lo vio ponerse nervioso mientras retrocedía un paso, sin embargo lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole que se moviera aún más.

Kikumaru trago saliva con dificultad al ver aquel rostro tan cerca del suyo, oyó a una adolescentes que pasaban cerca de ellos que reían y chillaban emocionadas… cerro los ojos, se moría de la vergüenza, ¿es que ese sujeto disfruta de verlo así?… posiblemente si…

"¿Ya vieron?, ¿verdad que se ven hermosos?- las chicas se detuvieron unos paso más alejadas de donde los ojiazules estaban"

"¿Crees que lo vaya a besar?"

"Uy, espero que si, ya tengo listo mi celular- dijo una de ellas mientras los enfocaba con la cámara de su móvil- se ve tan kawaii, dos chicos juntos"

"¿Les cumplimos el capricho?- pregunto sonriente Fuji a un Kikumaru totalmente sonrojado y muerto de la vergüenza- a mi no me molestaría"

"¡¡Pues a mi si!!- dicho esto empujo al castaño lejos de él, las chicas soltaron un grito de frustración y emoción- ¿estas loco?, estamos a mitad de una vía publica y además ambos somos hombres"

"¿Y eso que importa?- intervinieron las chicas que lo veían con lagrimitas en los ojos- mientras ustedes dos se amen, lo que digan los demás"

"Ellas tienen razón Eiji-kun- sonrió ocultando sus hermoso ojos nuevamente, se acerco nuevamente al pelirrojo tomándolo del brazo- si nos disculpan chicas, tenemos cosas que hacer… ustedes saben- tras decir esto jalo a un Kikumaru que tenía una crisis nerviosa y a un grupo de colegialas que se encerraron aprisa en su mundo de ensueño"

"Suéltame- dijo de pronto, una vez se hubieron alejado del grupo de colegialas de mente pervertida- no es divertido hacer sufrir a las personas, ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio?, yo creía que si, es que es tan… entretenido verte así"

"Encima de rarito, sádico"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, nada… bueno si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer"

"Pero, ¿y mi invitación?"

"Quizás en otro momento, Fuji-san… en todo caso, gracias, nos ve…"

"¿Qué pasa, son esas locas que vienen por más?- arqueo una ceja al ver como el rostro del chico perdía color rápidamente, estaba por girar el rostro cuando todo paso"

"¡¡¡EIJI!!!- el susodicho al escuchar aquel grito tomo al fotógrafo por la muñeca y hecho a correr lo más rápido que podía tratando de perderse entre la multitud. Syuusuke no entendía lo que ocurría, solo escuchaba los gritos de una mujer y sabía que era llevado en la carrera por el chico al que llamaba- ¡¡¡EIJI, ESPERA POR FAVOR!!!"

"Eiji…- dieron vuelta en un estrecho callejón. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus mejillas mostraban un tono carmín por el esfuerzo. Fuji se dio cuenta de lo estrecho que estaba el callejón y de lo cerca que estaba del otro, quien tenía el rostro ladeado hacia la calle por donde pasaba la gente que veía a una mujer que gritaba como histérica- Eiji, ¿Quién es ella?"

"Nadie con importancia- respondió con el entrecejo fruncido- disculpa, eso de traerte corriendo, pero si te dejaba ahí…"

"No te preocupes… esto, Eiji-kun, yo que tu no me movía demasiado- dijo de manera entrecortada"

"¿Y eso por que lo di…?"

Ladeo el rostro… quizás hubiera sido mejor hacer caso al castaño… cerro los ojos con fuerza y sintió como la sangre le hervía… le hervía la sangre por dos motivos, una vergüenza y la otra… aquel sujeto estaba disfrutando de aquello… trato de alejar sus labios del otro, sin embargo unos suaves labios se lo impidieron… ¡¡maldita sea la vida!!, ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?…

**AVAVAVAVA **

agradezco a Rina Sayata por el dato, he buscado como loca en todo internet el nombre de mis cuñados (es que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Eiji, gomen n-n). al parecer una de sus hermanas se llama Ayame, así que ella será la mayor de los Kikumaru y la más cercana a Eiji y los otros… bueno ya me les inventare un nombre n-n

sopa de cebollín… pues esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo el manga de Fruits Basket (si alguien lo a leído me entenderán) para los que no sepan de lo que hablo: es un anime donde una chica llamada Tooru Honda queda huérfana, así que decide salir adelante por sus propios medios, vive en casa de su abuelo pero un día el abuelo decide remodelar la casa y le pide a su nieta que mientras pida posada con alguna de sus amigas, pero Tooru no quiere causar molestias, así que decide ir a vivirse al bosque; un día un compañero de su clase la descubre y le pide que se quede en su casa, que es más cómodo y seguro para ella, pero lo que Tooru no sabe es que este chico (Yuki Souma) puede convertirse en uno de los doce animales del horóscopo chino cuando es abrazado por una persona del sexo opuesto. Pronto Tooru conoce su secreto y al resto de los horóscopos, quienes se encariñan a prisa con la chica. Pero un día Tooru cae enferma y (ahí viene la verdadera explicación de este punto) uno de los chicos (Kyo Souma, primo de Yuki) decide prepararle la cena. En el manga dice que le hace sopa de cebollín, mientras que en el anime dice que le hace sopa de espárragos… hasta donde yo sé estos dos son cosas diferentes, pero bueno. El punto es, si no les gusta la sopa de cebollín pues cámbienla a la sopita que más le guste n-n (creo que ya les hice demasiado largo el cuento n-nU)

**eto… no estoy muy satisfecha pero al final ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra, si les gusta pues que bien y si no… pues ya que le hacemos.**

**Por cierto la escenita de las adolescentes va dedicada a Yahg y a Paty (ellas me entenderán y de seguro se les hará un poquito familiar, ¿o no mis reinas?), una escenita en la que deseo mostrar que las fans abundamos al por mayor en el mundo.**

**¡¡¡VIVA EL YAOI!!! y ¡¡¡ DREAM PAIR FOREVER!!!**

**Sin más me despido, ¿review?, nos vemos la próxima semana, besos **


	5. 5 Casa de nadie

**----- aloha, uff!! Un nuevo capítulo y bueno esta vez decidí actualizar antes por varias razones, entre tareas confusiones y hermosas fotitos de la Dream Pair, me pasaron un sin fin de cosas. Primero que nada déjenme decirles que este capítulo siento que es un verdadero fiasco, ¿motivos?... muchos… bueno de hecho no pero para no hacerles el cuento largo, verán: martes en la mañanita me encerré en la biblioteca de mi escuela, por X o Y razón me lleve el cuaderno con los borradores de esta cosa y por A o B razón lo deje sobre el mostrador mientras pedía préstamo a domicilio y bueno, ahí deje el cuaderno (y no me di cuenta de que lo había olvidado hasta que volví a mi casa), y por ese enorme descuido pues tuve que volver a escribir desde el principio este capítulo, mmh… espero que cumpla sus expectativas, por que las mías no, n-n. y bueno después de mi larga perorata, quiero agradecer a: **Rina Sayata, Tomoka, chibicuke-nya, Eiji-kun, Juun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Yahg, Paty y Klaus Leonowens**, muchas gracias y también quiero agradecer a todos los que sé leen este fic, pero que por una u otra razón no dejan review (sus motivos tendrán), a todos ustedes, gracias.**

**Les recuerdo, PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei, a quien le pregunto, ¿a que clase de entrenamiento esta sometido mi lindo gatito que hasta usa máscara de oxígeno? (capítulo 266 Tensai, si alguien lo sabe que me explique, me harían muuuuy feliz)**

**Antes de dejarles leer tranquilamente quiero decir que dedico este capítulo a una personita que me colma la paciencia, pero que ha estado a mi lado para apoyarme (quizás más que los que se dicen llamar mis amigos); este chapter lo dedico con todo mi desprecio a Demente Mad, espero te guste niña de mi corazón ¬¬. **

**AVAVAVAVA **

**5**

**CASA DE NADIE**

Cuando era pequeño nunca se tuvo que preocupar por lo que pudiese ser la soledad, tenía una familia que lo amaba y amigos que lo apoyaban.

En las mañanas solía despertar con los gritos de Yuuta en su oído y la disputa matutina de Yumiko con sus padres por tardarse tanto en el baño, se desperezaba y se quitaba a su hermanito de encima. Iba al baño, se lavaba el rostro y cepillaba sus dientes y nuevamente volvía a su cuarto a vestirse.

Bajaba a tomar desayuno junto con sus hermanos, se despedían de papá que estaba listo para ir a trabajar y unos minutos después era su turno. Caminaba a lado de Yuuta y al llegar al colegio este se iba con sus amigos, mientras Syuusuke iba en busca de su mejor amigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Ale terminar las clases siempre volvía a casa acompañado de Yuuta y Yumiko, la cual pasaba a buscarlos y siempre tenía asegurado que de una forma u otra su madre estaría en casa esperando el regreso de los tres.

Eso era hace ya muchos años, pero ahora era un hombre de veinticinco años que vivía solo en una casa y que al llegar a esta solo había seis cactus y un bonsái llamado Marilyn para recibirlo, era algo realmente patético.

¿Pero por que pensaba en todo eso?, ¡ah, si!, por que estar recostado en la cama de lo alguna vez su cuarto mientras vivía con sus padres lo hacía sentir nostálgico.

"Syu- le llamó su hermana desde el marco de la puerta- Syu, Yuuta ya llegó así que baja"

"Nee-san- la miro un momento para luego fruncir el ceño levemente- no deberías subir las escaleras tu sola- le regaño mientras se ponía de pie y veía fijamente su prominente vientre, ocho mese, dentro de poco sería tío"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien- sonrió una vez su hermano estuvo a su lado- andando no hagamos esperar a Yuuta"

Asintió para luego ambos dirigirse a las escaleras y descender por ellas con sumo cuidado, Syuusuke podía oír las conversaciones que se originaban en la salita de estar, oía a su madre ofreciendo en té, su padre conversando con la cosa púrpura y a Yuuta hablando con Kyosuke (el esposo de su hermana Yumiko). Una vez llegaron a la salita los presentes giraron a verlos.

"Nee-san, aniki- les saludo aprisa Yuuta poniéndose de pie para recibirlos"

"Hola Yuuta, ¿Cómo estas?, me sorprendió mucho tu llamada- dijo Syuusuke mientras se dirigía con su hermana a un asiento desocupado de uno de los sofás"

"Lo lamento, pero es que esto es muy importante y quería que lo supieran cuanto antes- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar a lado de Mizuki"

"Ya dinos, hijo, nos tienes en suspenso- intervino su madre dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa al más pequeño de sus hijos y al chico que estaba a su lado- Hajime-kun, ¿tu también tienes algo que ver, no es así?"

"Anden muchachos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- dijo el señor Fuji quien en esos momentos lucía una sonrisita muy parecida a la de Syuusuke"

Syuusuke imito el gesto de su padre para ocultar la molestia que le causaba el ver a Mizuki cerca de su hermanito. Los miro intercambiar miradas cómplices y luego vio de refilón a Yumiko que compartía un tierno beso con Kyosuke… sintió un nudo en la garganta e inconcientemente se llevo una mano a la mejilla…

-n-n-n FLASH BACK –n-n-n-

Desde que notó la estreches del callejón sabía que no debía moverse mucho o podían meterse en una situación un tanto vergonzosa. Se lo había hecho saber al pelirrojo que parecía más interesado en ver a la mujer que venía persiguiéndole.

"…esto, Eiji-kun, yo que tu no me movía demasiado- dijo de manera entrecortada"

"¿Y eso por que lo di…?- trato de ladear el rostro en la dirección contraria, sin embargo fue algo tarde y sus labios se encontraron con otros tan suaves y dulces…"

¿Si primer pensamiento?, separarse desde luego… pero, había algo tremendamente embriagador en los labios del pelirrojo que le impedía moverse. Notó como Eiji estaba totalmente sonrojado y hacía ademán de separarse… por mero instinto o algo se lo impidió; con algo de dificultad paso un brazo por la estrecha cintura del bailarín y pudo sentir aquel delicado y fino cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Aquel beso pasó de ser un simple roce a una ardua pelea por el dominio… Fuji sabía que debía separarse, sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que debía permanecer así… el mismo deseaba quedarse así por toda la eternidad saboreando los dulces labios de aquel chico…

De pronto todo término, miro confuso a Kikumaru que respiraba de manera agitada ya fuera del callejón… lo miro consternado, ¿Qué había pasado?… lo recordaba, la mano que había reposado sobre la fina cintura del otro había bajado un poco… solo un poco…

"Eiji-kun- murmuro, notó como la ira se plasmaba en los hermoso ojos azules del bailarín- yo… disculpa, no era mi intención"

"Si claro, no querías. Todo el mundo usa esa tonta excusa- le recriminó, algunos transeúntes comenzaban a verlos con curiosidad- no era tu intención ¿ne, Fuji-san?, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de como me miras?, vete con a otro con esa tontería"

"Espera, creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas- respondió, ambas miradas de color zafiro se encontraron- no era mi intención, lo hice por mero impulso"

"¡Mero impulso!, ¿mero impulso?- exclamo indignado- ¿Qué te crees que soy, tu juguete?"

"Eiji-kun…"

"Pero escúchame bien, Fuji-san, yo no soy juguete de nadie y…"

"¿No será que a ti se te subieron los humos solo por que te dije que eras lindo?"

"¡ERES UN TONTO!"

-n-n-n- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –n-n-n-

Y en ese preciso momento Eiji le había propinado una bofetada para después salir huyendo, había querido salir corriendo detrás del pelirrojo, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Además ellos dos no eran nada, apenas se había visto un par de veces y ya… entonces, ¿Por qué le habían dolido tanto las palabras de Kikumaru Eiji?…

"Aniki, aniki, ¿estas bien?, aniki- parpadeo un par de veces y noto que Yuuta y los demás lo miraban un tanto preocupados- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"No nos asustes Syu- le recrimino Yumiko- no te estábamos llamando y tu ni tus luces"

"Te ves pálido, ¿te sientes mal?- le pregunto su madre mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente"

"Estoy bien, solo me distraje un poco. Perdón Yuuta, ¿decías?- sonrió a lo que el susodicho lo miro un tanto molesto pero luego soltó un suspiro"

"Decía que Hajime y yo vamos a casarnos…- tras estas palabras la salita se hundió en un silencio sepulcral, los prometidos miraban nerviosos al fotógrafo, Yumiko se entretenía barajando al tarot que siempre llevaba con ella, Kyosuke daba un par de sorbos a su taza de té, mientras la señora Fuji sonreía amablemente viendo hacia la ventana por donde pasaba justamente el gato del vecino y el señor Fuji solo mantenía esa sonrisita imborrable- aniki…- Yuuta tragóa saliva cuando lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el recibidor, antes de llegar a su destino y se detuvo, giro a ver a su padre con una sonrisita igual a la de su progenitor"

"Padre, ¿Dónde guardas la katana del abuelo?"

"En el desván, a lado de la caja de los juguetes de Yuuta"

"¿QUE?, pero padre, aniki… ¿Por qué?"

"Por que tu hermano me pregunto, no puedo negárselo- dijo con aquella sonrisita"

"Syuusuke se la pidió poco antes de que llegarán, al parecer tiene una idea para una nueva fotografía. Ten cuidado, esta bastante filosa- dijo amablemente la mujer… Yuuta estaba comenzando a creer que su familia era bastante extraña, con un padre y un hermano que disfrutaban ver sufrir a las personas, una madre que se tomaba todo tan a la ligera, una hermana que se creía adivina, un cuñado que era psicólogo y que esforzaba al máximo por analizar a Syuusuke y… giro a ver a Hajime, su futuro esposo, bueno él…le gustaba el púrpura, tenía una camisa de dicho color con rosas estampadas y por último esa extraña obsesión por conquistar el mundo de la literatura…sin duda eran la familia perfecta…pobre de la que se casara con su hermano…"

XxxxxxX

Cuando era pequeño nunca se tuvo que preocupar por lo que pudiese ser la soledad, tenía una familia que lo amaba y amigos que lo apoyaban. Siempre tuvo TODO lo material que un niño de su edad pudiese pedir.

La familia de su padre era una de las pocas familias que aún se dedicaban al ancestral negocio del kendo; mientras que la familia de su madre era larga línea de actores de teatro, reconocidos a nivel mundial.

A estas alturas, cuando analizaba a sus padres no entendía ¿como es que siendo de mundos tan distintos, habían terminado juntos?

Cuando era niño eso no le importaba, por que para él solo eran su papá y su mamá, las personas que más lo amaban en este mundo.

Su vida cotidiana giraba sobre el mismo y aburrido rumbo; despertaba con los chillidos de sus hermanos Hikari y Takumi, los mellizos dos años mayores que él, quienes desde temprano se pelaban por todos; se desperezaba, iba al cuarto de baño, lavaba su rostro y cepillaba sus dientes y mientras hacia esto oía la larga perorata de Kazuhiko, su hermano mayor por tres años, quien le hablaba sobre sus extraños sueños. Después salía del cuarto de baño y se dirigía a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme, siendo acompañado por los chillidos de Ayame a los mellizos.

Baja al comedor donde se acercaba alegremente a saludar a su madre quien lo recibía con un enorme y sonoro beso en la mejilla, después se dirigía a su padre quien solo le daba los buenos días y un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Tras un rápido desayuno, corría por la casa en busca de sus abuelos a quienes daba los buenos días antes de ir al colegio tomado de la mano por Kazuhiko, quien le iba platicando sus líos amorosos… ¡como si un niño de siete años entendiese de eso!

Al llegar al colegio se despedía de su hermano y corría en busca de sus mejores amigos Oshitari Yuushi y Akutagawa Jiroh.

Al terminar las clases, regresaba a casa acompañado de Kazuhiko y Ayame que iba ya acompañada por los mellizos y siempre tenía asegurado que de una forma u otra su madre estaría en casa esperando el regreso de los cinco.

Sin duda tenía una vida muy tranquila y sin embargo… aquello ocurrió y su perfecta vida se arruinó.

Ahora era un amargado hombre de veinticuatro años que vivía solo en un pequeño y desordenado departamento, donde no había absolutamente nadie que se alegrase por su regreso.

Con estos pensamientos siguió contando la comida enlata que había en los anaqueles, cuando vio unos metros más allá a un hombre hablando por el móvil y comparando las latas de puré.

"Mi amor solo hay de puré de manzana- oía al hombre- ¿y de donde quieres que saque una lata de puré de sandía con champiñones- Eiji hizo una mueca de asco, solo Inui sería capaz de crear semejante puré, lo medito un momento, sin duda aquel pobre hombre estaba sufriendo por los extraños antojos de su esposa- de acuerdo amor, en seguida te llevo todo lo que me haz dicho…si ya te oí, pastel de chocolate… si, jugo de ciruela… yo también te amo…¡oye chico!, ¿Dónde pudo encontrar comida para bebé?"

"Eto… en el pasillo 4F- dijo el pelirrojo"

"Gracias, me haz salvado la vida- hizo una leve reverencia y salió en busca de la comida para bebé"

"Si que hay personas raras en este mundo- murmuro para si mismo mientras seguía con su labor de contar las latas"

Le parecía interesante aquel hombre, levantándose a las una de la mañana solo para ir a buscar el dichoso antojo de su esposa.

Una vez hubo terminado de contar las latas, fue a buscar a Inoue. Mientras caminaba vio algunos clientes en pijama buscando un refrigerio o como el hombre de hace unos momentos, buscando las comidas más extrañas. Cuando llegó al área de cajas pudo ver a Oishi y Momoshiro leyendo una revista mientras discutían sobre una imagen.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Inoue-san?- les pregunto"

"Mmh… creo que fue al almacén a revisar algo de una mercancía que llegó en la tarde- le respondió Oishi- nosotros también lo estamos esperando"

"Que bien- respondió secamente, soltó un suspiro y se entretuvo viendo a los cajeros pasar los códigos de barras por el lector haciendo el típico y molesto sonido al que ya estaba acostumbrado"

"Claro que no Oishi-san, esta fotografía no puede superar a la de VIDA- decía Momoshiro a unos metros de él, a este nombre los vio de reojo y la revista que tenían entre sus manos- Vida es mucho mejor que esta, pero no por eso esta no es buena"

"No sé, yo digo que es mejor que la de VIDA- dijo el ojiverde quien pronto se percato de la mirada curiosa de Eiji sobre la revista- ¿quieres ver Kikumaru-kun?"

"Eto…- miro nervioso al ojiverde y luego a la fotografía- bueno yo… es que me llamó la atención cuando mencionaron una fotografía llamada VIDA"

"¿Acaso te gustan los retratos de Fuji-sama?- intervino el ojilila"

"¿De Fuji Syuusuke?- pregunto un tanto molesto al solo recordar el nombre- Fuji Syuusuke…"

-n-n-n- FLASH BACK –n-n-n-

En la carrera de huir de aquella molesta mujer no se fijo ni siquiera en el callejón al que había entrado jalando al castaño con él, solo ponía atención a la acera por donde pasaba justamente la mujer llamándole a gritos.

Respira de manera irregular por el esfuerzo cuando Fuji trato de llamar su atención advirtiéndole de que se moviera demasiado.

"…esto, Eiji-kun, yo que tu no me movía demasiado- dijo de manera entrecortada"

"¿Y eso por que lo di…?- sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba"

Cuando se dio cuenta sus labios ya había rozado con los del castaño, quien al parecer tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo, sintió su rostro enrojecer e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero el otro se lo impidió tomándolo de la cintura con algo de dificultad… apretó los ojos mientras sentía el delgado cuerpo de Fuji junto al suyo… se dejo llevar…

Aquel beso que había iniciado como un simple roce se había convertido en una ardua lucha por el dominio, en las que el castaño llevaba las de ganar…

Sabía que tenía que separarse… ¿pero por que hacerlo si le estaba gustando tanto aquel fogoso beso?

Fue cuando lo sintió…se separo aprisa del otro que lo veía sin comprender…aquella mano en su cintura para nada inocente

"Eiji-kun- murmuro, lo miro con ira mientras el castaño trataba de controlar su respiración- yo… disculpa, no era mi intención"

"Si claro, no querías. Todo el mundo usa esa tonta excusa- le recriminó, algunos transeúntes comenzaban a verlos con curiosidad- no era tu intención ¿ne, Fuji-san?, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de como me miras?, vete con a otro con esa tontería-¿Por qué se ponía así?"

"Espera, creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas- respondió, ambas miradas de color zafiro se encontraron- no era mi intención, lo hice por mero impulso"

"¡Mero impulso!, ¿mero impulso?- exclamo indignado- ¿Qué te crees que soy, tu juguete?- ok, algo raro le pasaba el día de hoy"

"Eiji-kun…"

"Pero escúchame bien, Fuji-san, yo no soy juguete de nadie y…"

"¿No será que a ti se te subieron los humos solo por que te dije que eras lindo?"

"¡ERES UN TONTO!"

-n-n-n- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –n-n-n-

Después de aquello su cuerpo había reaccionado propinándole una bofetada al castaño para luego salir huyendo del lugar. Algo dentro de él hubiese deseado que Fuji lo siguiera o algo… ¿Por qué pensaba todo eso?…

"Kikumar-kun, Kikumaru-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- le llamó Oishi mientras Momoshiro también lo veía algo preocupado- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"De pronto te pusiste tan pálido- intervino el otro"

"Estoy bien. ¿Qué me decían?"

"Mmh… que veas detrás de ti, por allá esta Fuji-sama- sonrió el ojilila- ¿me pregunto que hará por aquí?"

"Lo mismo que hace una persona normal, venir a comprar víveres- se quejo el pelirrojo, esperando que el castaño lo viese"

"¡Uy, que genio!- se burlo Takeshi- pero dinos, ¿te gustan sus retratos o no?"

"Mmh…no- respondió secamente"

"Eto… Kikumaru-kun…"

"Al principio si, pero digamos que luego por una serie de circunstancias me di cuenta que eran horribles- explico mientras le arrebata a Oishi la revista- simplemente ve es…es…es…"

"¿Cruel?"

"Exacto, cruel"

"Kikumaru-kun…"

"¿Qué?… ahora que lo recuerdo estoy esperando a Inoue –san para entregarle esto e irme de una vez- dio media vuelta y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Fuji. Sintió un ligero tic nervioso y se alejo un paso de él…¡maldita sea la vida!, ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él?- Fuji-san"

"Syuusuke, Eiji-kun, Syuusuke- le sonrió, en esos momentos Eiji deseaba poder salir huyendo como la vez anterior, pero detrás de él estaba Oishi y Momoshiro cubriéndole el paso y delante estaba el sádico ese- al parecer el destino es caprichoso con nosotros, ¿ne?"

"Tonto…- murmuro, lo miro con desprecio y aparentando una falsa calma- empiezo a creer que me acosas"

"Mmh… ¿ves?, te dije que se te habían subido los humos por haberte dicho que eres lindo- dijo mostrándole los hermosos zafiros que tenía por ojos- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acosarte… aunque ganas no me faltan…"

"Tonto…"

XxxxxxX

Había pedido un tiempo de descanso para poder aclarar sus ideas, pero en el fondo la verdadera razón era para poder conocer gente. Desde que había salido de casa de sus padres se sentía inmensamente solo.

Debía admitir que les tenía envidia a sus hermanos, Yumiko pronto sería madre y Yuuta, muy a su pesar iba a contraer nupcias con la cosa púrpura; él…bueno, Syuusuke seguían siendo el feliz solterón famoso de la familia.

Pero la verdad… la verdad, es que se sentía misteriosamente atraído por Kikumaru Eiji, aquel pelirrojo y hermoso bailarín. Desde aquel atardecer en el parque algo en Eiji lo dejo embobado… aquel rostro aniñado, esos lustrosos cabellos rojizos, los hermosos zafiros que poseía por ojos y sus labios… aquellos suaves y dulces labios… pero sobre todo le encantaba aquel brillo lleno de ira en sus ojos, las muecas de fastidio… disfrutaba de ver al chico, pero disfrutaba aún más de verlo sufrir…sufrir como hacía en esos momentos, seguirlo del mini super y todo el trayecto que caminaba aprisa el chico, lo veía sonriente desde el auto mientras disfrutaba de la furia del pelirrojo.

Eiji trataba de llenarse de autocontrol para no salir corriendo y darle el gustito a aquel sádico fotógrafo que iba en su auto unos metros detrás de él. Soltó un bufido mientras se arropaba aún más en su sudadera. Miro furioso al frente y doblo la esquina en la calle once y se dirigió a los departamentos, vio de refilón el auto que se estaciono frente al edificio.

"Ya, aquí vivo, así que ahora hazme el favor de largarte- dijo molesto mientras el castaño baja del auto y lo veía divertido- ¿no me escuchaste?"

"Mmh…si, me encantaría pasar, pero no me gustaría molestar a tu familia- sonrió"

"Desgraciado… no me dejas opción, adelante- dándole el paso"

"Pero…"

"Tu querías, ¿no?, ahora pasa… y no te preocupes no tengo familia esperando- lo miro furioso para luego guiarlo al segundo piso donde tenía su departamento- pasa, disculpa el desastre"

"No importa…- Syuusuke miro un momento el lugar, se veía claramente que el chico vivía solo. Algunas cajas grandes por aquí, pilas de revistas y periódicos por allá, desde su posición en el recibidor alcanzó a ver algunas latas y cajas de comida sobre el desayunador, vio una luz encenderse y la silueta del bailarín moviéndose en la cocina… entonces lo vio…- Eiji, ¿me dejas tomar una foto?"

"¿Uh?, ¿te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto viéndolo por el hueco del desayunador- estas loco"

"Si pero este loco tiene una brillante idea, ¿me dejas tomar una foto?- repitió"

"Me das miedo… adelante si eso hace que te calles- no hubo terminado la frase cuando el castaño salió del lugar- rarito, sádico y loco… y para colmo lo dejo entrar a mi departamento, brillante Eiji, simplemente brillante- volvió a entrar a la cocina mientras buscaba algo en la alacena, escucho ruido, supuso que el rarito había vuelto y siguió en lo suyo"

"Eiji, necesito que me hagas un favor- le llamó, entorno los ojos y volvió a asomar la cabeza, lo vio parado en el recibidor con su cámara en mano"

"¿Ahora que quieres?"

"Muévete… necesito que camines por la cocina"

"Estas demente…- sin embargo le obedeció camino de un lado a otro en la cocina, se sentía estupido haciendo eso y al no escuchar ruido se detuvo frente al fregadero y recargo sus manos en el alejándose un poco y bajo la cabeza… lo escucho… alzó la cabeza y giro a ver a Syuusuke que estaba fuera del departamento con una enorme sonrisa… aquella sonrisita- ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Un retrato, ¿Qué más?… desde hace tiempo tenía la idea, pensaba hacerlo con mi casa pero… hubiera parecido patético… el recibidor solo con seis cactus y un bonsái llamado Marilyn, en cambio tu departamento… al menos deja ver que alguien vive aquí- Eiji lo miro en silencio mientras observaba los ojos azules del fotógrafo"

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Mmh… CASA DE NADIE, ¿Qué te parece?"

"A mi que me preguntas- lo miro, sintió nuevamente el tic cuando lo vio sonreír más ampliamente- ahora…lárgate…"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Bueno explico para que entiendan mejor el enfoque de la fotografía, desde el recibidor se puede ver gran parte del departamento. Si estas en el recibidor de frente, a la izquierda esta la sala, a la derecha esta un armario doble, un poco más allá de la sala se puede ver el desayunador (con desayunador me refiero a la barra que se pone en una pared que esta como divisora entre la cocina y la sala, en la pared que un espacio por el que las personas que están en la cocina pueden ver a las que están en la sala, no se si me explique y sino, pues me dicen), como el desayunador es un poco bajo se puede ver perfectamente la estufa, el fregadero y la mesa para picar; la estufa esta de frente y el fregadero esta de lado izquierdo pegado a la pared y la mesa para picar a lado derecho igualmente pegado a la pared. Ahora unamos todos, la descripción anterior y el enfoque de Syu y ¿que tenemos?, "CASA DE NADIE" (si alguien no entendió dígame para tratar de volver a explicar)**

**Y así es como llegamos al final de este chapter, que espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no, pues les pido una enorme disculpa y les prometo esforzarme más para el siguiente.**

**Mmh… como verán las cosas entre estos dos se están dando lentamente, pero ya hay un pequeño acercamiento, pero ahora quiero hacerles un pregunta (que es lo que más dolores de cabeza me a causado y por que deseo que ustedes sean participes de esto) ¿Cómo se imaginan que Eiji recupera la sonrisa?, su opinión vale oro para mi, así que espero sus opiniones.**

**Y sin más que agregar me despido, besos y nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	6. 6 Esclavitud

**----- holaaaaa!!!, y bueno aquí llego con el sexto capítulo de esta cosa a la que titulo "Sonrisa Perdida". Y bueno mientras preparaba este nuevo capítulo me he dado cuenta de que me han faltado aclarar algunas cosillas por ahí, pero todo eso se los explico en el bonus que pongo después de este capítulo. Pero por el momento pasemos a los agradecimientos: **LiScHaNDaI (gracias por tus sugerencias, ya estoy hilando todo), Rina Sayata (tus dudas las responderé en el bonus, así que por el momento te invito a seguir leyendo), saku-ann, Berenice Williams, Juun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Yagh, Paty y Klaus Leonowens**, gracias y también a los que leen este fic pero que no dejan review (sus motivos tendrán), a todos ustedes gracias.**

**Lamentablemente, PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien tengo una ENORME pregunta, ¿no tienes planes de crear una versión full yaoi de PoT?, créeme te harías millonario.**

**Sin más los invito a leer este sexto capítulo**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**6**

**ESCLAVITUD**

-n-n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n-n-

Podía escuchar los sutiles sonidos de la casa, no que aquella morada estuviese siempre tan llena de sonidos, pero aquella tarde por alguna extraña razón estaba más ruidosa de lo normal. Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por entre la persiana a medio cerrar, mantenía la vista fija en el techo mientras permanecía recostado en su cama.

Agudizo aún más el oído cuando oyó que sus hermanas iniciaban una discusión en el piso inferior; se incorporó con sumo cuidado y oyó que en la habitación de alado se encontraba Takumi hablando con su novia por el móvil, rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiado y camino un poco por la habitación.

Se acerco a una silla que reposaba por ahí, tomó la pequeña mochila que había sobre esta y se la acomodo al hombro, para acto seguido caminar hacia la puerta. Giro el rostro para poder consultar la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche, de acuerdo con sus cálculos Kazuhiko debería estar por ahí practicando el kendo… soltó un suspiro y desvió la vista a la cama donde, entre las almohadas, descansaba un pequeño osito de felpa que lo veía fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos de plástico, con un listón rojo al cuello… Eiji le devolvió la vista… se sentía culpable, sonaba extraño, pero se sentía culpable al ver a ese pequeño osito que parecía reclamarle algo… dejo caer la mochila al piso, mientras cubría su boca con una mano para amortiguar sus sollozos… sintió las mejillas mojadas por aquellas lágrimas tan traicioneras… corrió a la cama, tomó el muñeco y lo estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos mientras acallaba sus sollozos en el peludo cuerpo del peluche… se sentía realmente culpable, ¿de que?… de todo…

Se sentía culpable de haber nacido… se sentía culpable por ser tan débil…se sentía culpable de lo que iba hacer… pero sobre todo, se sentía culpable de aquello… de los hechos ocurridos cuando apenas tenía dulces e inocentes ocho años…

Alejo el monigote de su pecho y lo miro a los ojos… ahora parecía que el condenado oso también lloraba… como si realmente supiese o entendiese lo que aquel chico pelirrojo tenía en mente.

"Lo lamento Daigoro, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo- sollozo… como si el oso realmente le entendiese- perdóname compañero… créeme, si supiera que va a suceder conmigo de ahora en adelante, vendrías conmigo, pero…no me mires así…lo lamento, solo que tu… también eres parte de ese pasado… tu lo viste, sabes a lo que me refiero- sus zafiros se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y volvió a ocultar al osito de felpa en su pecho y lloro un rato en silencio… una vez se hubo calmado beso la frente del osito y lo sentó entre las almohadas- bueno Daigoro, este es el adiós… nos vemos compañero…"

Camino hacia la puerta, se inclino para coger la mochila, se la acomodo al hombro… tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta… miro una última vez su hombro… los rayos de sol ya casi se extinguían y su rastro anaranjado iluminaba levemente el rostro de felpa de aquel único testigo de lo ocurrido en su vida en los últimos siete años…

"Adiós Daigoro…"

Bajo con cautela las escaleras, cuidando de no topar con ninguno de los empleados de la casa o con alguien de su familia. Se escabullo aprisa hasta el jardín, ya estaba cantando victoria cuando se topo con su madre y su abuela.

"Eiji, ¿adonde vas tan tarde?- pregunto su madre- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, madre… solo voy a casa de Jiroh- respondió tratando de sonar lo más normal posible- no llegó tarde"

"Pero Eiji…"

"Andando Noriko- intervino la abuela, sonrió a su nieto, el cual se removió inquieto ante el gesto de la mujer- que no ves que mi dulce nieto va a ver a su novia… o novio, nunca nos haz dicho tus preferencias, hijo"

"¡Abuela!"

"Anda, chico no lo o la hagas esperar… vamos Noriko- las vio mientras caminaban con calma a la casa… ya no había vuelta atrás"

Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo… no tenía que girar el rostro, nunca… ya no había vuelta atrás… estaba hecho… había huido de casa…

No dejo de correr hasta que sus piernas empezaron a doler, se detuvo un momento mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, miro hacia todos lados… no reconocía el sitió en el que se encontraba… sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda… era la primera vez que se alejaba de casa sin la compañía de alguien (solía visitar a sus amigos, pero siempre iba en limusina y obviamente el chofer conocía el camino) y no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

Alzó la vista al cielo… las primeras estrellas le alertaron que debía alejarse lo más posible de aquel barrio y buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, entonces se percato de algunos problemas… el primero ya lo había tomado en cuentas, no tenía donde quedare y segundo el dinero que llevaba consigo solo le duraría un par de semanas… tenía que pensar en algo y deprisa.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por aquella vía tan transitada, veía algunas colegialas riendo alegremente… ¿Cómo lo hacían?, hacía años que había olvidado lo que era una sonrisa, no sabía que debía hacer para sonreír… pero la verdad, aquella cuestión no le era importante en esos momentos. Se detuvo frente a lo que reconoció como una estación de trenes, ¿y ahora?

Vio a la gente que se acercaba a unas pequeñas máquinas donde depositaban algunas monedas y aquellas máquinas les entregaban un pequeño boleto… maldecía el momento en que había nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada y aún más se maldecía por haber huido de casa sin saber que haría después. Estaba por acercarse a una de aquellas máquinas cuando alguien lo tomo por el hombro…

"Kikumaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?- giró el rostro para toparse con Inui Sadaharu, un compañero de su clase- es raro verte por aquí… y más si eres tu"

"Esto… iba a ir a visitar a un amigo y… bueno…yo…"

"¿Huiste de casa?- le pregunto con una ceja levemente arqueada- no me lo puedo imaginar de ti"

"¿Y si lo hice que?, ¿le irás con el chisme a mi familia?- pregunto molesto, sin embargo sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar"

"No lo diré, si tu no quieres… ¿pero a donde irás?"

"No lo sé- dijo mientras veía nervioso hacia todos los lados- lo único que me importa en estos momentos es huir de este barrio"

"Ya… pero por lo que veo no sabes como se usan aquellos- dijo señalando las máquinas que hasta hacia unos momentos el pelirrojo observaba- yo vivo en Shinjuku, quizás podrías venir conmigo, supongo que no tienes donde quedarte esta noche"

"Pero… ¿Shinjuku esta lejos?- Inui, arqueo ambas cejas, a veces olvidaba que Eiji nunca había salido más allá de Musashino, la zona oeste de Tokio, donde solo se podían encontrar zonas residenciales de lujo"

"Si, esta algo retirado, Shinjuku es donde vivimos algunos de nosotros los mortales- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió al de gafas a una de las máquinas- y por el momento quita esa cara y pon atención a como usa esta máquina- Eiji asintió mientras Inui le indicaba que botones oprimir, una vez tuvieron los boletos se dirigieron a la entrada del anden- inserta el boleto en la ranura de aquí- le explico mientras el hacia lo propio- las puertas se abren y no se cierran hasta que no hallas pasado, ¿entendiste?"

"Creo que si- el pelirrojo imitó lo que Sadaharu había hecho anteriormente y pasó aprisa por las pequeñas puertas"

El de gafas lo guió hacía el andén y sonrió levemente mientras el chico a su lado miraba todo de manera curiosa.

Por otro lado Eiji no podía estarse quieto, no estaba en la mejor situación pero a pesar de todo su curiosidad seguía presente.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos pero al fin el tren llegó y ambos subieron. Kikumaru se agarraba fuertemente de uno de los tubos a pesar de que el tren no se movía demasiado, dirigió sus azules ojos hacia los cristales de la puerta y pudo ver el manto oscuro de la noche; observo con nostalgia las luces de los edificios al pasar, le recordaban las pequeñas aldeas navideñas que solían poner en casa en aquella época. Soltó un suspiro y miro de reojo a Inui que iba recargado en la otra puerta y leyendo un pequeño cuaderno de pasta verde.

"Inui- le llamó, el otro interrumpió su lectura y giro a verlo- ¿Por qué vienes desde tan lejos al colegio?"

"Mis padres siempre han querido que sea alguien en esta vida y para lograrlo tengo que estudiar, ¿no?"

"Quizás- murmuro- pero aún así no me respondes la pregunta, ¿tus padres creen que aquel colegio privado es mejor que un colegio público?"

"Si, me temo que si- vio un momento al chico, era la primera vez que lo veía así y decir más de dos palabras en una sola frase- de seguro tus padres piensan lo mismo"

"De hecho si, pero nunca han considerado mis sentimientos- Eiji miro su reflejo en el cristal y el recuerdo de Daigoro sentadito en su cama se le vino a la mente- ¿sabes?, yo también quiero ser alguien en esta vida pero mis padres no lo entienden… y eso realmente me pone triste, son ellos los que toman las riendas de mi vida…es como si viviera en una esclavitud constante… por decirlo de alguna forma…"

"¿Por eso huiste?"

"Aparte de…"

XxxxxxX

Los días pasan tan aprisa que las personas no suelen percatarse de ellos, cuando menos nos damos cuenta de ello ya ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos dimos un tiempo para apreciar lo lento que pasa la vida, sin embargo con el ritmo tan agitado que llevan las personas hoy en día nada de eso es importante.

Claro eso es posible si siempre estas haciendo algo, pero por el contrario si siempre estas en un mismo sitio sin hacer realmente nada, los días pasan con una infinita y tortuosa lentitud; así había sido la vida de Kikumaru Eiji en los últimos dos meses.

Desde aquel día que había decidido huir de casa, su familia se había dedicado a buscarlo por todos los lugares en que un ser humano pudiese estar. En las primeras dos semanas su desaparición había sido tema de conversación en el colegio, según palabras del mismo Inui, todos comentaban sobre lo que había pasado realmente con su paradero; el chico de gafas le había contado que Kazuhiko ya no solía pavonearse por todos lados como antes, que Yuushi estaba más seco que antes y Jiroh… bueno Jiroh había entrado en una depresión bipolar tremenda, donde en ocasiones el chico podía estar realmente eufórico y en otros totalmente triste o simplemente se la pasaba durmiendo… sus horas de sueño habían quedado destruidas. No sabía como estaba el resto de su familia, pero pronto descubrió que estaban realmente desesperados buscándolo, a la tercera semana de su desaparición aquello se convirtió en noticia a nivel nacional y por consiguiente Eiji no podía salir de casa de Inui… pronto los días pasaron y cuando Kikumaru se había resignado a tener que volver a casa, todo término… sus padres lo dieron por muerto…, no que se sintiese triste o furioso, al contrario, mejor para él… al fin podría iniciar lo que había querido hacer desde un principio.

Espero algunas semanas para que todo aquello de su búsqueda se calmase y al fin pudo salir de su eterno cautiverio… cuando pudo salir del departamento sintió el abrasador sol quemarle la piel, había perdido algo de color mientras había estado encerrado, pero sin perder tiempo se puso a buscar un empleo.

"Estoy en casa- llamó Inui aquella noche mientras Eiji salía de la cocina a recibirlo- hoy fue un día horrible, tres exámenes seguidos y dos horas de estudio libre"

"Vaya que te fue mal- respondió- a mi por el contrario me fue bastante bien"

"¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?"

"Conseguí empleo en un mini super- dijo, vio Inui sonreír para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado"

"Lo lamento, pero cuéntame ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Pues hoy que fui a comprar algunos víveres vi el cartel de que solicitaban personal- le explico mientras volvía a la cocina a seguir con la cena- pregunte por el puesto, tuve una pequeña entrevista con el gerente y bueno, el resto es historia"

"Me alegro por ti, ¿Cuándo empiezas?"

"Mañana a las siete"

"¿No es muy temprano?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la estufa para oler el estofado que el pelirrojo había preparado, aquellos meses de cautiverio le había servido para perfeccionar su arte culinario"

"Ese es el otro punto del que quiero hablar contigo- murmuro- es tiempo nocturno"

"Oh… bueno eres tu quien va a trabajar no yo… ¿y todavía piensas buscar otro empleo?"

"Siiii- respondió- y cuando me haya acostumbrado… buscare un colegio donde pueda aprender ballet"

"Lo que tu digas…"

XxxxxxX

Pronto los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que había salido de su casa. Seguía trabajando en el mini super por las noches y en las mañanas había encontrado trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida, mientras Inui había suspendido su examen para ingresar a la universidad y al igual que Eiji había comenzado a trabajar en una cafetería, donde uno de sus tíos era el dueño.

Habían pasado cuatro largos años en los que no había vuelto a saber de su familia… la última vez que los vio fue en el cementerio cuando su querida abuela había fallecido, un año después de su huída.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba empacando sus pocas pertenencias, por fin había conseguido su propio departamento y pensaba salir de casa de Inui lo más pronto posible, ya se preocuparía después de los muebles.

Oyó la puerta principal abrirse y la voz de Sadaharu anunciando su llegada.

"Bienvenido- le dijo mientras terminaba de doblar un par de camisetas- ¿Qué tal hoy?"

"Estuvo bien, hoy empezó a trabajar una chica muy linda, se llama Tachibana Ann, es bastante activa ¿y tu?"

"Nada mal, ya termine de empacar, así que mañana mismo me voy"

"Tu siempre con tus medidas tan precipitadas, tómatelo con calma- le dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared más cercana- supongo que debes de estar feliz, por fin puedes hacer lo que realmente querías"

"Algo así"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no estas feliz?, desde que te conozco nunca he visto que sonrías o que reflejes otros sentimientos que no sean culpa o ira"

"¿Sonreír?, ¿para que?, en esta vida no sirve de nada sonreír… creo haberte dicho que hace años que deje de hacer eso"

"Saa…será interesante el día en que algo o alguien te haga sonreír… por cierto ve lo que encontré- dijo tendiéndole una propaganda- espero te sirva- Eiji la tomo y abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido, la propaganda mostraba información sobre una academia de ballet"

"¿Audiciones para conseguir una beca?- leyó perplejo- no me la creo… demonios, son mañana"

"Aún tienes tiempo, ve y presenta la audición antes de irte a tu departamento… ¿ni siquiera por esta noticia vas a sonreír?"

"No hay tiempo para gestos tan simples, esto es genial… esto es el comienzo de mi nueva vida… si es que alguna vez a existido…"

-n-n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n-n-

Por alguna extraña razón aquellos recuerdos, que creía olvidados, estaban comenzando a aflorar… la nostalgia lo invadía como en aquellos añejos años en los que apenas lograba quitarse aquellas pesadas cadenas imaginarias, que lo ligaban a la esclavitud que su severo padre le había impuesto.

La esclavitud de una vida en la que nada parece tener sentido… sin embargo, en momentos como aquellos, en los que podía oír la dulce melodía que lo invitaba a moverse como una delicada flor mecida al son del viento, se olvidaba de todos aquellos malos tragos que el destino le había impuesto en su joven vida, olvidaba todos aquellos días de eterno cautiverio y todas esas lágrimas derramadas.

Había momentos en los que se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, se sentía culpable de haber preocupado tanto a su familia y de haber cambiado tanto la vida de sus amigos… pero sobre todo se sentía culpable de los hechos ocurridos hacía dieciséis años… ¿Cómo olvidar aquello, si lo tenía grabado a fuego en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón y en su alma?… ¿Cómo habían podido destruir en unos instantes todo lo valioso que tenía?… quizás había podido librarse del dominio de su padre, pero aquellos recuerdos lo seguirían por siempre… hasta la tumba.

Desecho todos esos pensamientos cuando el profesor les pidió se acomodaran en sus lugares para iniciar nuevamente; las suaves notas inundaron aprisa el salón y la excitación, que solo aquella mágica danza le podía causar, comenzó a ascender por todo su cuerpo. Se dejo llevar por la dulce melodía que lo hacía olvidarse de su mundo por unos instantes… ¡como amaba el ballet!

XxxxxxX

Se encontraba caminando entre la extraña multitud que se dirigía a casa o en su defecto a su trabajo, caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Paso junto a un grupo de colegialas que reían alegremente, aún se preguntaba por el como sonreían, ¿Cómo es que no temían ser heridas por los demás?… las miro un momento y siguió con su caminata; alzó la vista para contemplar el atardecer… y ahí estaban nuevamente esos recuerdos… bufo un tanto molesto, bajo la vista para dirigirla hacía un puente peatonal… lo vio.

Se detuvo para contemplarlo, ladeo la cabeza… aquel fotógrafo rarito, sádico y loco… desde aquel encuentro en el mini super se había hecho a la idea de que aquel sujeto viviese en el mismo vecindario que él, pero encontrárselo tan seguido y en las situaciones más inusuales comenzaba a darle algo de miedo. Lo vio enfocar con la cámara desde su posición en el puente, Eiji arqueó una ceja al verlo sonreír, ¿hasta tomar una simple fotografía le causaba gracia?… sin duda era, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿raro?

El castaño bajo la cámara e hizo un saludo con la mano, Kikumaru miró a todos lados para ver a quien iba dirigido ese saludo, volvió a mirar a Fuji que sonreía aún más ampliamente… ¿lo saludaba a él?, por un movimiento involuntario le respondió el saludo… sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ¿Qué hacía?… y nuevamente su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo, se vio a si mismo caminar hacia el puente donde el castaño lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa… sintió un leve tic nervioso, aquel sujeto le metía un miedo… ¿era miedo o que era?

"Eiji-kun, que alegría verte- sonrió el castaño"

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- respondió secamente- ¿Qué me ves?"

"Es que creo que cada día te vuelves más bello- contesto mostrando su mirada zafiro, el pelirrojo tragó saliva- ¡eres lindo cuando te sonrojas!

"¿¡Qué!?- de pronto sintió como sus mejillas ardían… ¡ese maldito!…- tonto"

"Tonto… siempre me lo dices, dime algo que no sepa- el otro sudo la gota gorda, ¿Qué tenía esa persona que gustaba de poner en situaciones incomodas a las demás personas?- Eiji-kun"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, solamente que me gusta tu nombre- ¡maldita sea la vida! ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él?- ¿sabes?, hace unos momentos estaba pensando en ti, creo que te invoque- Eiji retrocedió un par de pasos, sin embargo Fuji lo tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que se moviera más. Kikumaru tragó saliva cuando vio que Syuusuke acercaba el rostro… ¡bastardo!- ¿puedo besarte?"

"No…- logró articular, vio como el fotógrafo se alejaba y le soltaba- eto…yo… ¿Qué hacías?"

"Mmh… tomando unas fotografías. Supuestamente estoy en un periodo de descanso de este trabajo, pero aquí me tiene- le explico mientras se acercaba al borde del puente y levantaba nuevamente la cámara- pareciese que le inspiración me llegó de golpe"

"¿Qué retratabas?"

"Eso- señalo a la multitud que caminaba por la acera"

"¿Eso?"

"Si, la esclavitud- dijo mientras se recargaba en el frío metal del borde- estaba enfocando cuando te vi. La esclavitud es un tema muy interesante, ¿no?"

"No le veo lo interesante- respondió, Fuji lo miro de reojo y pudo apreciar aquella mirada de odio que había visto aquella tarde en el parque- la esclavitud es horrible. Las personas se creen con la autoridad suficiente como para cortarte las alas e impedir que alcances tus sueños, toman las riendas de tu vida, eligen por ti… si te gusta pues que bueno y si no… pues también, por que en la esclavitud tu opinión, tus sueños y tus esperanzas no valen nada… la esclavitud, es una opresión de tu alma…la esclavitud, es la muerte de tus sueños, de tu inocencia…de tu vida"

"Eiji…- Syuusuke, lo miro fijamente cuando oyó como la voz se le quebraba. Lo vio mientras ocultaba su rostro tras ambas manos y luchaba por acallar el llanto, lo observo mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban extrañados. El pelirrojo destapo su rostro por un instante, momento que el castaño aprovecho para tomar una fotografía"

"¿Estas loco?, encima de que me haces llorar me tomas una fotografía en el momento más vulnerable"

"Mmh… es que me gusta como se ve tu rostro- lo vio hacer una mueca- no llores por favor… la gente me ve como si te hubiera hecho algo"

"Tonto…- tras sus palabras hecho a correr. Corrió sin ni siquiera mirar a la gente con quien chocaba. Como odiaba eso, era la tercera vez que aquel sujeto lo veía en su momento de debilidad… sabía que no tenía un verdadero motivo para ponerse tan sentimental, pero aquellos recuerdos… y ese tipo; Fuji Syuusuke, como disfrutaba de verlo sufrir… era la tercera vez que corría y el castaño lo dejaba ir sin más… ¿la tercera?, si la tercera…¿pero por que le afectaba tanto? - es un tonto, en esta vida no se puede confiar en nadie…- dijo mientras seguía corriendo, lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento para encerrarse en el y no volver a salir, sin embargo sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el brazo tratando de detener su carrera. Trato de soltarse del agarre pero su captor se lo impidió, sentía las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas y volvió a tratar de soltarse- suéltame, tonto"

"No quiero- Eiji miro asombrado al fotógrafo"

"Tonto…- nuevamente trato de librarse del agarre y salir corriendo, trastabillo por la acción y cayó llevándose a Fuji consigo…"

Solo había tardado un par de segundos en decidirse a perseguir a Kikumaru, el pelirrojo había huido nuevamente, ya lo había dejado así tres veces, esta vez no sería igual.

Había logrado darle alcance y detenerle, pero el otro luchaba por librarse del agarre y en el forcejeo trastabillo provocando que Syuusuke cayera con él…

Syuusuke sobre Eiji, Eiji bajo Syuusuke… ambas miradas zafiros se encontraron. Fuji pudo notar como Kikumaru se sonrojaba levemente y le rehuía la mirada, sonrió por lo bajo, tenía que admitir que aquel hermoso bailarín lo traía loco desde aquel día que lo vio en el parque, había quedado fascinado con él… ¿pero como?, si apenas conocía algo de ese bello pelirrojo… quizás esa ignorancia por las cosas del otro lo había convertido en un esclavo de sus encantos.

Eiji tenía el rostro ladeado hacía otro lado, no soportaba ver aquellos zafiros tan claros y sintió como los propios se llenaban de lágrimas, tenía que admitir que aquel fotógrafo rarito, sádico y loco lo traía… ¿loco?, desde aquel día que lo había visto en el parque, se dio cuenta que podía existir una persona tan diferente a él… lo odiaba, odiaba esa extraña manía que poseía por verlo sufrir y por sobre todo odiaba la sonrisita que siempre adornaba su rostro… y lo peor, había descubierto que el castaño estaba interesado en él… ¡maldita sea la vida! ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él?, en momentos como aquel se sentía como un vulgar esclavo del destino. Dejo oír un sollozo, ¿Por qué nada bueno le podía pasar de vez en cuando?, sintió como la mano de Fuji tomaba su barbilla para que sus rostros quedaran de frente.

"Eiji-kun…- le llamó, cerró los ojos como respuesta- Eiji-kun, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué tienes que me haz convertido en un esclavo de tu belleza?- respondió con un nuevo sollozo"

"Tonto"

"Quiero ser tu tonto… solo tuyo…Eiji-kun…"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Y bueno aquí termina este sexto capítulo y nuevamente estos dos quedaron en una situación bastante comprometedora, ¡es lindo verlos así! Como podrán darse cuenta Fuji esta loquito por Eiji y Eiji, bueno él todavía esta peleando con los fantasmas de su pasado, un pasado del que ya les conté otro poquito y bien ahora una pregunta ¿quieren que la relación de estos se de ya o que Eiji se haga el difícil otro rato? Y como ya no sé que más decir les dejo con el bonus en el que explico otras cosas.**


	7. bonus

**XxxxxxX Y bueno he aquí el bonus, un pequeño espacio que voy a utilizar para explicar algunas cosas.**

**Primero** referente al nombre de los hermanos de Eiji, se me olvido aclarar que yo misma tuve que ponerles nombre, bueno quizás menos a las chicas. Explico: en el capítulo tres, al final, pregunte si alguien sabía el nombre de los hermanos de Eiji; mí querida Rina Sayata me proporciono el nombre de la hermana con la que más convive el tierno pelirrojo, Ayame. Aquí elegí a Ayame como la mayor de todos.

Después esta el segundo hermano al que llame Kazuhiko, en honor a Kazuhiko Faye Ryo (Clover).

Los terceros, decidí ponerlos mellizos (por mi enferma obsesión por los paquetes dobles), el chico es Takumi, en honor a Takumi Fujiwara (Initial D) y la chica es Hikari, eso por que he leído por ahí en muchos fics que Eiji menciona mucho a una tal Hikari (además me gusta el nombre n-n).

**Segundo **referente al nombre y origen de las fotografías, ese es un tema mucho más delicado y amplio. Empecemos:

"**El otro lado de Rose":** me base en la fotografía titulada "La tristeza de Rosalía" o algo así, no recuerdo bien. La imagen es algo similar a diferencia de que en "La tristeza de Rosalía" podemos ver el rostro de la mujer, el hombre se ve que esta dentro del cuarto del baño que esta al fondo de la habitación, el enfoque es más amplio por lo que se puede apreciar el piso alfombrado, en el piso se ve el florero (que en mi fotografía mencione estaba en el tocador) totalmente destrozado, las rosas en esta ocasión están marchitas, por alguna extraña razón se puede apreciar tierra en la cama y en el piso y por último la imagen se ve a todo color (recuerden que Fuji las toma a contraluz). El título lo tome del de otro fic, donde uno de los personajes se llama Rose, una niña con personalidad un tanto voluble. En los primeros capítulos la presento como toda una santa, pero después muestro el otro lado de Rose, su lado oscuro.

"**Libertad limitada": **esta representa el mayor misterio para mi, por que ni yo misma se exactamente de donde salió el nombre y la imagen. Aunque pensándolo bien podría ser producto de mis visitas a la antigua cárcel de mujeres (Hoy día es una universidad), este sitio siempre a sido uno de mis ambientes favoritos cuando le pido a mi mamá que me cuente alguna historia de fantasmas. Mmh, aunque una cosa no tenga nada que ver con la otra. En cuanto al nombre… eso se los explico más adelante.

"**El círculo de las hadas": **esta ya más o menos la había explicado, sin embargo la fotografía que Syuusuke tomo esta basada en un dibujo donde se aprecia el círculo de las hadas en luna llena y a dos curiosos; hay una hada en el centro del círculo que esta invitando a unos de los curiosos a que se una a la fiesta (recuerden que en la fotografía Eiji funge como hada y Gakuto como el curioso), el título pues por obvias razones lo pues… aunque la historia que representan en el ballet… bueno esa es otra historia que quizás les cuente en otro capítulo.

"**Vida":** esta es por una experiencia vivida en carne propia. Anteriormente mi mamá trabajaba en una oficinas que anteriormente eran una cantina, lo curioso es que la cantina tenía vista al cementerio. Por obvias razones el quebró y decidieron rentar el local como oficinas. Un día en el que fui de visita, en la víspera de día de muertos (los mexicanos que leen esto ya se imaginaran como estaba el cementerio ese día), como estaba totalmente aburrida se me ocurrió asomarme por una de las ventanas para ver, sin embargo aquella parte del cementerio esta llene de puras tumbas viejas, rotas y algunas hasta abiertas. El caso es que mientras veía el paisaje vi a una anciana que llevaba flores y una veladora… quizás me distraje o no sé yo, pero desvié un momento y la vista y cuando volví a ver a la anciana ya no la encontré. Me acuerdo mucho de esto y por alguna extraña razón la quería compartir con el mundo (obviamente la adapte un poco). Vida… no se como explicarles esta, quizá por que quería darle un toque sarcástico, a fin de cuentas esa es la vida. Todo lo que esta vivo terminara así… muerto.

"**Casa de nadie": **esta otra esta basada en una experiencia propia, cuando recién me mude al departamento en el que me encuentro actualmente. En ese entonces había entrado en una depresión muy fuerte y al cambio de aires no me ayudo en mucho… y pues me entró nostalgia aquel día en que llegué a ese departamento y lo único que me recibieron fueron esas cajas de cartón con mis pertenencias dentro. El título se lo puse por que es una forma de decir que el personaje se siente un tanto fuera de lugar. Y lo explique en el capítulo, mostré la diferencia entre la vida de Fuji y la de Eiji y que tanto podían cambiar cuando se topaban con alguien que podría complementarles.

"**Esclavitud": **oficialmente aún no es fotografía (Syuusuke no logró tomarla por ver a Eiji y luego por salir a perseguirlo), pero creo que se entendió el concepto del retrato. En cuanto al nombre, de cierta forma esta ligado con "Libertad limitada" y un capítulo que va más adelante (pero por cuestiones de lógica y tiempo, quizás nunca vea la luz), el título de este otro capítulo se llama: "La libertad de la mariposa". En lo personal estas tres son sinónimos, en los tres plasmo un fragmento del pasado de Eiji y de su lucha interna por olvidar lo ocurrido. En uno narró como es que terminaron con la libertad de Kikumaru, en el otro narró sus sentimiento al serle arrebatada su libertad y el último… realmente nos les puedo decir mucho por que les arruinaría la historia.

**Tercero **en el capítulo "Casa de nadie" narró que Eiji solía ir al colegio solo con Kazuhiko y de regreso iba con todos sus hermanos; sin embargo en "Esclavitud" narró que nunca solía salir de casa si no era acompañado y que solía ir en limusina a ver a sus amigos, explico: al colegio solía con su hermano y según yo el colegio no quedaba muy retirado de casa de los Kikumaru, por lo que no servía de mucho que fuera en limusina a un lugar que estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina; sin embargo en el caso de las visitas a sus amigos, suponemos que las casas de estos están algo más retiradas y que por lógica ninguno de sus hermanos tiene por que ir, así que sus padres preferían que fuera acompañado con el chofer.

**Mmh, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir (Rina espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta y disculpa si te pareció algo tediosa la explicación) y bueno, digo: esta historia por gusto y para entretenerles un rato, a ustedes mis queridos lectores, así que si tienen alguna idea para la trama futura no duden en exponerme su idea o si hay algo a lo que no le encuentran coherencia o no les agrada, háganmelo saber, por que solo con su ayuda puede mejorar como escritora (mi sueño dorado) y obviamente podré ofrecerles una historia medianamente decente.**

**Si más me despido de ustedes esperando ansiosa sus hermoso review que siempre saben alegrarme el día.**

**Un beso y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	8. 7 El mañana

**----- hola gente hermosa que se toma un par de minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias. Y bueno la verdad es que esta vez me costo mucho trabajo sacar el capítulo adelante, por que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que quería escribir en esta ocasión, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Quiero agradecer a: **LiScHaNDaI (me da gusto saber que te es entendible, por que no sabes los dolores de cabeza que a veces me doy para que tenga lógica), saku-ann (siento mucho tenerte en suspenso, pero digamos que es como un truco mercadotécnico…creo que eso sonó muy feo, pero bueno; tenme un poco más de paciencia y te prometo que pronto diré lo que le ocurrió al lindo gatito), Berenice Williams, Rina Sayata, Juun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Klaus Leonowens, Yahg y Paty** por sus comentarios y a todos los que leen este fic, pero para desgracia mía no me han dado a conocer su opinión, a todos ustedes gracias.**

**Desgraciadamente PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien alabo y maldigo por crear hombres tan guapos y perfectos (y que es casi imposible encontrarlos en la vida real).**

**Sin más los invito a leer.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**7**

**EL MAñANA**

**(O la reflexión del sombrerero loco)**

Podía ver como el viento mecía suavemente los pétalos de sakura mientras unos finos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las persianas. Se agazapo de manera perezosa en el sofá en el que ya llevaba varios minutos sentado, bostezo descaradamente y pudo oír a los lejos el suave sonido de las teclas de una computadora. Miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, bufo molesto y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

Maldecía el momento en que le había informado a su familia acerca de sus dos preciosas semanas de descanso, esperaba poder descansar de todo el ajetreo al que estaba acostumbrado, pero al parecer su maléfica familia había decidido aprovechar esas dos semanas para ponerlo al tanto de todos los eventos familiares.

Desde el primer minuto de su libertad su madre lo puso al corriente en todo lo relacionado al embarazo de su hermana, no que no le importara esa parte tan importante de la vida de Yumiko, pero… ¿a él que demonios le interesaba saber que Yumiko había tenido antojos de anchoas con chocolate y de pulpo con jarabe de fresa casi al inicio de su embarazo?; después estaba la boda de Yuuta, aquel era el tema más aburrido de todos. Quería mucho a su hermano y realmente se sentía feliz por que por fin se fuera a casar, de lo que no estaba feliz era del prometido de su hermano… ahora que lo recordaba tenía la katana del abuelo en el auto, a la primera distracción de Yuuta iría a por ella; y por último estaba el hecho de que nuevamente había arruinado las cosas con Eiji… ¿a que se refería?, ¿acaso veía al pelirrojo como una conquista?…

Sin duda ya estaba delirando, admitía que encontraba atractivo al pelirrojo pero apenas y había cruzado un par de palabras con el. Hizo una mueca, sin dejar de ver el techo, al recordar el rostro de Kikumaru; ¿Cómo se vería con una sonrisa en el rostro?

¿Una sonrisa?… fijo la vista en el techo mientras oía de lejos la cháchara de su acompañante, ¿había alguien más con él?… eso no importaba, lo que ahora le preocupaba era aquel extraño y enfermizo pensamiento… ¿una sonrisa?, ahora que lo analizaba nunca había visto sonreír a Eiji… aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para encontrar un por que, en las veces que se había topado con el chico siempre había logrado que este saliera huyendo del sitio o llorando o enojado… era una muy buena razón… aunque se imaginaba que debería verse hermoso con una sonrisa en su rostro…sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Volvió a bostezar y esta vez pago su desfachatez con un almohadón en pleno rostro.

"Pon atención a lo que te digo aniki- oyó la voz molesta de Yuuta- estoy conciente de que eres una persona como yo y que debes de tener mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar mi lista de preparativos para la boda, pero te pido que no pienses en _esas_ cosas cuando hablo sobre mis planes para la luna de miel"

"¿De que hablas?- pregunto consternado tomando el almohadón que reposaba en su regazo- ¿de que cosas hablas?"

"De seguro estas pensando en lo que hiciste anoche con tu novia, se te ve en la cara- Syuusuke miro a su hermano un momento, era conciente de que no estaba prestando atención a lo que Yuuta decía y que había sonreído cuando pensó en Eiji, pero ¿a que cosas se refería?…¡oh!…más bien la pregunta sería, ¿Qué parte de aquel pensamiento lo había hecho que esbozara aquella sonrisa?…y nuevamente esa sonrisa"

"¡Kya, aniki!, ¡ya soy un adulto pero no por eso necesito saber lo que haces con tu novia!- se ruborizo el menor, se puso de pie y paseo desesperado frente al mayor- ¡eres un pervertido!"

"Solo estaba pensando en como se vería esa persona sonriendo- dijo con total calma sin percatarse del bochorno que acosaba a su hermano- quizás debería intentarlo…"

"¡¡Eres un pervertido!!- exclamó para tomar el almohadón más cercano y lanzarlo en pleno rostro al otro"

"¿Quieres saber?"

"¡¡NO!!"

"Esa novia que tanto me mencionas… digamos que siempre le hago enojar y que nunca le he visto sonreír- explico mientras estiraba las piernas y se hundía en el sofá- y estaba pensando en lo bien que se a de ver sonriendo- vio como el menor respiraba tranquilo y se volvía a sentar, sonrió mostrando su azulada mirada- ¿en que pensabas, Yuuta?"

"En nada…- mintió aprisa, pero solo recibió el almohadazo de su hermano en pleno rostro- ¿Qué te pasa?"

"El pervertido resulto ser otro- el ojigris bufó molesto y vio como Syuusuke se ponía de pie y se acercaba a donde se encontraba- ¿en que pensaba Yuuta?"

"Ya te dije que nada- sin embargo solo recibió un ataque sorpresa por parte del otro-no, para… dije que pares…no hagas eso…aniki…me haces cosquillas"

"Eres un pequeño pervertido Yuuta- rió mientras veía como el menor trataba de defenderse del ataque poniendo un almohadón entre ambos. Syuusuke tomo el cojín y lo lanzó lejos, Yuuta lo miró sorprendido mientras se hacía ovillo para protegerse, sin embargo escucharon un sonido hueco y un leve quejido. El menor giro el rostro se topo con su prometido con lo lentes mal colocados (**1**), el cabello despeinado, un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz y el cojín tirado a sus pies-… ¡ups!, ¿te pegue?"

"Aniki- siseo el ojigris, se quito de encima a su hermano y fue a ver a Mizuki- ¿Qué te ocurrió?, ¿no me digas que fue por el almohadazo?"

"¿Eh?, no, no fue eso- dijo mientras retiraba el pañuelo de la nariz mostrándole una pequeñas manchas de sangre- digamos que me imagine algunas cosas"

"Eso explica…- interrumpió el ojiazul desde el sofá donde segundos antes Yuuta había estado atacado por el mayor, el ojigris lo miro molesto mientras el otro lo veía con una sonrisa burlona y se quitaba las gafas"

"¿Así que Fuji-san ya tiene amante?"

"Eso no te importa- respondió mientras sacaba su móvil y revisaba los mensajes"

"Claro que me importa, dentro de poco seremos familia, ¿recuerdas?"

"Hajime…- le advirtió el otro, mientras Syuusuke lo veía de manera asesina- ¿ibas a salir?"

"Si, necesito comprar un libro para poder terminar el capítulo- explico mientras se retiraba los anteojos y guardaba el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigía al recibidor pasando por alto al mayor- vuelvo enseguida"

"Harías un favor a la humanidad de no regresar- murmuro por lo bajo volviendo a guardar el móvil, Mizuki se encogió de hombros (mejor no hacer enojar a ninguno de los dos Fuji… la ultima vez había salido muy mal parado) mientras Yuuta miraba con reproche a su hermano- creo que necesito comprar un celular con cámara"

"Aniki… olvídalo, toma aire fresco, compra el libro y mientras limpio un poco la pocilga que tienes por estudio…"

"Yuuta…te estoy escuchando, ¿Cómo no prestar atención a mi niño favorito? Y tu cosa maléfica, ve y llénate los pulmones con todo ese humo contaminado, espero te caiga un librero encima y mientras yo convenzo a mi hermano de que Saeki es mejor candidato que tu- dijo para luego soltar un bostezo, Yuuta miraba furioso a su hermano mientras Mizuki trataba de entender algunas cosas, se volvió a encoger de hombros y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió"

"Aniki- lo llamo, pero este parecía que de pronto se había quedado dormido en el sofá- aniki, se que estas despierto, ¿Por qué siempre insultas a Hajime?"

"Es divertido- respondió, sintió como el menor le tiraba de las orejas- eso no es divertido"

"Eres un sádico- se quejo- acompáñame, limpiare un poco el estudio y mientras te sigo hablando de mis planes para la boda"

"Saa…"

Syuusuke se puso de pie de mala gana, ver a Mizuki le ponía de mal humor. Detestaba que la cosa esa estuviese cerca de Yuuta, no comprendía el verdadero motivo solo entendía que lo detestaba. Oyó levemente como su hermano hablaba sobre el menú para la fiesta, le escuchaba a medias puesto que se había percato de un par de cosas no más entro al estudio de Mizuki; lo primero que había visto era un gato de felpa color rojizo con unos enormes ojos azules demasiado claros, que casi tiraban a ser transparentes; y lo otro de lo que se percato fue que las paredes violetas eran adornadas por algunas fotografías…el color violeta de las paredes lo entendía, pero ¿y esas fotografías? Se acerco a la pared más cercana donde pudo apreciar "LIBERTAD LIMITADA", cerca estaba "PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA"

Repaso toda la habitación con sus azulados ojos, frente al escritorio, donde reposaba la computadora, había una pared donde se hallaba "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE" en tamaño póster y a lado de ella había dos altos libreros a cada lado. Entre los título de aquellos libros pudo apreciar "SUEñOS" y "¡CASI MEDIO AñO!", entre otros que reconocía por que él mismo fue quien hizo las fotografías para las portadas.

"Yuuta, ¿Quién decoro esta habitación?- le pregunto, el menor estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio acomodando algunos papeles"

"¿Impresionado?- se burlo, incorporándose- el color de las paredes creo que ambos sabemos quien lo escogió- dijo mientras tomaba algunas tazas de café vacías- las fotografías… a mi también me impresionaron y mucho. Al principio creía que las tenía solo para quedar bien conmigo, pero después Kamio-san me dijo que desde la aparición de "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE" ha ido comprando todas y cada una de tus fotografías, mira- el mayor arqueo una ceja al ver como su hermanito tomaba con delicadeza un portarretrato que descansaba cerca del monitor. Se acerco a donde el otro estaba y observo sorprendido "EL MAñANA", uno de los dos nuevos retratos que había entregado a Rinko-san- esta nueva fotografía fue la que le dio la inspiración para escribir la nueva novela que tiene en mente"

"Este sujeto esta loco- dijo simplemente- ¿Cómo se puede inspirar gracias a Karupin?"

"¿Se llama Karupin la cosita hermosa que sale aquí?- les sobresalto la voz de Mizuki, Yuuta se llevo una mano al pecho, mientras Syuusuke lo veía- me gusta el gato, esta gordinflón"

"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que habías ido a comprar un libro?- intervino el ojigris"

"¿No se supone que te dije que no volvieras jamás y que deseaba que te aplastara un librero?"

"Se me olvido la billetera- explico pasando a lado de Syuusuke, quien lo veía fijamente mientras Yuuta veía a su hermano con son de burla"

"¿Qué me ves Yuuta?"

"Nada… bueno ya sabes como se llama el condenado gato y no tuve que usar la tonta excusa que me habías dicho"

"¿Para que quieres el nombre del pobre gato?, ya bastante se asusto cuando le tome la fotografía- dijo haciendo una mueca al recordar como el gato había maullado furioso y le había saltado a la cabeza… odiaba a los gatos, los cactus eran más lindos"

"No más, ya te dije es que esta gordinflón y por alguna extraña razón esta fotografía hace que me remonte a "_El té de locos_" en el libro de "_Alicia en el país de la maravillas_"- esta vez fueron ambos hermanos Fuji quienes lo miraron extrañados y con una ceja arqueada- "EL MAñANA", eso es por que muchas personas se sientan a esperar a que todo llegué a ellos y nunca se toman la molestia de ponerse de pie e ir a buscar esa cosa que esperen que la vida les traiga. Son pocos los que hacen la segunda opción y los que se quedan sentados… permanecerán sentados con la firme esperanza de que quizás mañana por fin llegué eso que tanto buscan"

"Muy linda interpretación, ¿pero que tiene que ver mi fotografía con "_El té de locos_?"

"Que un loco hizo esta fotografía- intervino Yuuta"

"Mmh… no exactamente, es que Fuji-san siempre se esta quejando de las personas que desperdician el tiempo y de seguro el sombrerero le respondería de la misma forma que le respondió a Alicia: _… el tiempo no admite que se le marqué como un ternero. En cambio, si usted estuviese en buenos términos con él podría obligarle a hacer todo lo que quisiera con las agujas, bueno, al menos casi todos…_"

"Ahora soy yo el que no entiende- murmuro Yuuta"

"Hice esa fotografía para mofarme de todas las personas que desperdician el tiempo, pero como dice la cosa esta, el tiempo no le gusta que lo marquen, el tiempo es caprichoso. Las personas hemos creado los segundos, los minutos, loas horas, los días, las semanas, los meses y los años para poder poner a raya al tiempo, pero imagínate si eso no existiera, todos estaríamos sentados como Karupin a que algo llamado "EL MAñANA" llegara de pronto. Aunque la vida sería mucho más sencilla si todas esas palabras que son sinónimos de tiempo no existieran, por que así las personas disfrutarían más de cada momento que viven, serían concientes de que en algún momento terminara, pero no se preocuparían por que no saben en que momento será. Por eso aquellas personas que solo hablan del mañana, del futuro y esas cosas son unos subordinados del tiempo"

"Oh…- simplemente dijo el ojigris mientras apreciaba la fotografía de su hermano. Un rechoncho gatito, muy parecido a un siamés, pero más peludo, permanecía sentado sobre una mesa de espaldas a la cámara contemplando fijamente un reloj de péndulo, a lado del felino se notaba un par de tazas volcadas- interesante"

"Creo que si. Bueno ahora que me acuerdo tengo cosas que hacer- bostezo el ojiazul viendo a su hermano y luego su casi cuñado- fue un placer venir a visitarlos"

"¿Qué?, pero si se supone que habías venido a ayudarme con los preparativos para la boda- se quejo el menor de los Fuji a lo que Syuusuke miro interesado el techo"

"Es que recordé que tengo que ver a alguien- se explico- ya será otro día- tras decir esto salió del estudio seguido de Yuuta que lo condujo hasta el recibidor- puedes ingeniártelas con la cosa esa con la que te vas a casar"

"Se llama Mizuki Hajime"

"¿Importa?… es interesante, llegué y estaba molesto por que mis preciadas dos semanas de descanso se habían ido a la basura y por que la persona que me gusta me a mandado a paseo ya varias veces. De pensar como se le vería sonriendo pase a pensar sobre el tiempo… creo que el sombrerero loco que tienes por prometido no es tan tonto como creía"

"Estas raro aniki, sin duda esa chica te trae por las nubes, una cosa Hajime no es el sombrerero loco, el sombrerero loco es otro- Syuusuke lo miro con la ceja arqueada- tu, tonto. Eres raro, sádico y loco… pero a fin de cuentas eres mi hermano"

"Gracias, Yuuta, no me quieras tanto- sonrió, se acerco para darle un suave beso en la frente y después abrir la puerta- solo una cosa Yuuta, no me vuelvas a llamar raro, sádico y loco, ya hay otra persona que me dice así"

"Ya veo, bueno me saludas a mi cuñada, espero que no la presentes pronto"

Syuusuke volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a su auto, entro en el vehículo y cuando lo puso en marcha se percato de algo, Fuji había estado pensando en Eiji y lo hablo tan francamente con su hermano que este creía que eran pareja… ¿Por qué no le negó nada a Yuuta?…¡Kami-sama y para colmo su hermano creía que Eiji era "novia"!

¡Maldita sea la vida! ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él?… bueno conocer a Kikumaru Eiji no iba englobado en eso…¡Kami-sama, que me estoy obsesionando con ese pelirrojo!

**AVAVAVAVA**

**1.- a Mizuki lo describí con anteojos por que me pareció el cuadro perfecto, además por una extraña razón en los animes que he visto y que sale un escritor siempre usa anteojos cuando están trabajando (ya sé que quizás los necesiten para poder escribir y leer) , así que por ello decidí que Mizuki también llevaría lentes, además traten de imaginárselo con lentes…**

**Y bueno aquí termina este séptimo capítulo, de seguro se preguntan que paso con Eiji y Syuusuke después de que les corte la emoción en el capítulo anterior, pues eso lo sabrán la próxima semana, así que tenedme paciencia.**

**Como dije al principio me costo mucho trabajo sacar este capítulo, así que espero me perdonen por la cosa tan rara que les ofrecí.**

**Sin más que decir me despido. **


	9. 8 Recuerdos olvidados

**Hola a todos ustedes hermoso lectores que se toman un par de minutos para leer esta cosa. Con la víspera de las fiestas decembrinas me he visto en la necesidad de refugiarme en mi hogar para no tener que ver como las calles se comienzan a inundar con el disque espíritu navideño (con todo respeto para los lectores que gusten de la navidad) por lo que he tenido mayor oportunidad de estar frente a la computadora y escribir un buen capítulo, según yo, para todos ustedes. Como en el capítulo anterior, Yuuta y Mizuki tuvieron una mayor participación (mis motivos tengo, créanme) en esta ocasión otra parejita hará aparición, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Quiero agradecer a: **LiScHaNDaI, killuki-coni, Rina Sayata, Yahg Tao, Tomoka, Paty, Juun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada y Klaus Leonowens** por sus comentarios y todos lo que leen pero no dejan review (por favor, por favor se los pido de rodillas, ¡¡¡dejen review!!! Sé que existen y también sé que ustedes saben que yo sé que existen, ¡lo saben! … ¡dejen review!, tan siquiera déjenme saber su nombre, snif… creo que ya voy a llorar)**

**Eto… después de ese melodrama, recuerden: PoT no me pertenece, si hubiese sido así… yo creo que no hubiera existido casi ningún partido de tenis (por no decir que ninguno)**

**Sin más los dejo con el capítulo, espero lo disfruten**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**8**

**RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS**

**(O la pregunta casual de, ¿Cómo estas tu?)**

El ballet siempre había sido su mayor pasión y gracias a la beca completa que poseía no tenía de que preocuparse, solo de aprender y de disfrutar al máximo.

Lamentablemente nunca había logrado conseguir el papal principal en alguna de las presentaciones, por lo general siempre lo dejaban como suplente.

No negaba que Gakuto tenía talento, el cual era quien casi siempre se quedaba con los principales, pero pensaba que el profesor debería de darle más oportunidad a los demás.

"EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS" seguía siendo la obra del momento, después de la presentación en casa de aquel hombre adinerado (Atobe Keigo, si no mal recordaba), las invitaciones a distintos eventos importantes no se hicieron esperar; pero claro a el solo le tocaba hacer la representación de una vulgar hada.

Soltó un suspiro mientras todos se ponían en posición para iniciar el acto del círculo de las hadas. La música empezó hacer un tanto animada y pronto el y varios de sus compañeros más, comenzaron a danzar alrededor de Gakuto, quien se movía como una delicada flor que era dirigida por el caprichoso viento.

Llegó el momento en que tenía que pasar al centro del círculo e invitar al príncipe a unirse a la gran celebración de luna llena.

Respiro acompasadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire una vez la clase termino. Se dirigió a los vestuarios, con un grupo de chicos comandado por Gakuto delante de el, tenía que salir aprisa de ahí y pasar a la librería, ¿motivo?…mmh, había oído decir al profesor que "EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS" originalmente era una novela y que el autor de dicho libro era amigo del compositor de la música. Quería leer aquel libro, que ya iba por la tercer reimpresión, lamentablemente no lo había encontrado en ninguna librería.

Estaba terminando de ponerse la camisa cuando oyó al pelicereza alardear de que alguien lo estaba esperando a la afueras de la academia.

"Tu novia, seguro Gakuto-san- murmuro uno de los chicos, un pelirrojo que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Kamio Akira"

"No- sonrió- mi novio- el silencio no se hizo esperar, Eiji lo miro de reojo mientras los otros no sabían que decir- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No nada, es que nos tomaste por sorpresa- explicó otro chico- nos da gusto por ti. Hace tiempo que no salgo con alguien"

"Ni yo- murmuro Kamio- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?"

"Un par de meses, quizás- y giro a ver a Eiji con aire de superioridad- ¿y tu Kikumaru?, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?"

"No tengo por que contestar a esa pregunta- respondió mientras cerraba su mochila y lla acomodaba sobre el hombro- hasta la próxima semana"

"Oh, ya veo. No quieres contarnos, pero es obvio que tiene pareja- el ojiazul se sintió enrojecer, los otros lo sonrieron de manera pícara- ¿ni siquiera el nombre de la desafortunada?"

"¡¡Cállate!!- grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero lamento hacerlo. Cuando cerró los ojos lo primero que vio en su mente fue el rostro sonriente de Fuji Syuusuke… ¿Por qué se ponía así?, odiaba a aquel fotógrafo. Fuji representaba todo lo que odiaba en esta vida, entonces, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba al recordarlo?"

"Miren ya se puso coloradito- rió infantilmente Mukahi, Eiji abrió los ojos, bajo rostro y se topo con la mirada del más bajo. Se miraron un momento, Gakuto se puso de puntitas y con un dedo comenzó a picar una de las mejillas de Kikumaru- estas coloradito, Kikumaru"

"Tonto- empujo levemente al pequeño y salió aprisa de los vestuarios. Se dirigió con paso firme y rápido al vestíbulo de la academia. Estaba furioso, ¿Qué se creía ese Gakuto Mukahi?, soltó un bufido y comenzó disminuir el paso. Se dio cuenta de algo… cuando era pequeño y se avergonzaba de algo solía sonrojarse, Jiroh y Yuushi se dedicaban a picarle las mejillas…mera coincidencia, quizás… ¿y si no? Al llegar al vestíbulo vislumbro a Tomoka, Megumi y otras chicas que hablaban entre ellas muy emocionadas"

"Que chico tan lindo- chilló Tomoka"

"A de ser millonario, solo vean el carrazo que trae- murmuro otra- ¡que guapo!"

"¿Qué hará aquí?- terció Megumi. Eiji las miro con una ceja arqueada- Oh, Kikumaru-sama…- le llamó sonrojándose en el acto, sin embargo el susodicho siguió su camino. Al salir vio un Mercedes Bean plateado con los vidrios tintados, arqueo una ceja, aquel coche se le hacía vagamente familiar. Se detuvo a verlo mejor y pronto sintió como alguien pasaba corriendo por su lado"

"¡Yuu-chan!- oyó la inconfundible voz del pelicereza- que bueno que viniste. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!"

"Yo también Gaku, pero casi tiras a una personas- le recriminó, mientras Eiji sentía un tic nervioso al ver la escenita. Mukahi colgado, literalmente, del cuello del otro mientras sus pies apenas y rozaban el piso"

"¿Importa?"

"Si, discúlpate- dijo, miro por encima de la cabeza del bajo- me disculpo en nombre de mi compañero"

"No hay cuidado- respondió y comenzó a caminar tratando de forzar su mente a recordar a donde había visto aquel coche"

"No te preocupes Yuushi, Kikumaru siempre es así de amargado- el susodicho había detenido la caminata y girado para reclamarle… vio el rostro del otro y se sintió desfallecer"

"¿Kikumaru?, ¿Kikumaru Eiji?- Eiji sintió la boca seca y como su corazón latía desbocado… pronto sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos"

"Oshitari Yuushi…- logró murmurar antes de hacer de rodillas. Oyó pasos acercándose a donde se encontraba, reacciono poniéndose de pie aprisa, trato de salir corriendo pero el orto lo detuvo por el brazo- Yuushi"

"Eiji, que gusto verte- a estas palabras el mencionado se vio bombardeado por miles de recuerdos y sentimientos, soltó un sollozo y pronto el peliazul lo abrazo protectora mente- creía que te había perdido para siempre- beso su frente y limpio las lágrimas del otro. Kikumaru, cerró los ojos y aparto al de gafas- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Déjame, no me toques. tu nunca me viste y te juro que si le dices una sola palabra a mi familia, te mato- le amenazo entre sollozos- y sabes que lo cumplo Oshitari"

"No lo dudo. Pero Eiji tu familia a quedado devastada cuando te dieron por muerto, no solo ellos Jiroh y yo también- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros- ¿Por qué huiste así de pronto?, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

"Vagando por ahí- respondió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- eso no te importa"

"¿Qué no me importa?- apretó sus hombros- en todos estos años nunca he dejado de pensar en ti y de preguntarme si realmente nos habías dejado para siempre"

"¿Te das cuenta de tres cosas?- el moreno lo miro fijamente y aflojo el agarre- una, no me importa: dos, estas montando una escenita digna de los melodramas que solía ver Ayame; tres, tu novio se esta poniendo celoso y es capaz de venir a morderme en cualquier momento- el de lentes giro a ver al pelicereza que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y moviendo rítmicamente el pie"

"Gakuto, no es lo que tu crees- hablo Yuushi soltando al otro, el cual se encogió de hombros. Oshitari miro a un pelirrojo y luego al otro- ¡Agh, no me hagan escoger entre los dos amores de mi vida!- ambos chicos lo miraron asombrados. Gakuto lo miraba sin entender, mientras Eiji lo miraba de manera asesina"

"¡Tonto!, no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera- le recriminó Kikumaru, se acerco a Oshitari y lo tomo por las solapas de la chaqueta- no seas tonto y piensa un poco en tu novio"

"¿Estas celoso?"

"¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?…- le soltó y vio al pelicereza que tenía una mueca extraña- ¡oye, no malinterpretes!. Entre Yuushi y yo nunca hubo nada, solo que a este ya se le zafó un tornillo"

"Yuushi- ambos vieron extrañados al pequeño- ¿es cierto lo que dijiste"

"¿De que?"

"Eso de que soy el amor de tu vida- Kikumaru entorno los ojos, se alejo unos pasos de Yuushi justo en el momento en que Mukahi corrió para saltarle en la espalda- ¡¡Yo también te amo!!"

Eiji los miro un momento, miro su reloj de pulsera… ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de ir al minisuper, soltó un suspiro y alzó la vista al cielo, para luego volver a ver a su amigo que tenía sobre la espalada al pelicereza.

"¿Quién iba a decir que nos volveríamos a ver de esta forma?- murmuro- haz estado saliendo con Gakuto todo este tiempo…"

"Sin saber que tu estabas tan cerca de el- completo la frase, giro el rostro y le planto un beso en la mejilla al más bajo, para luego girar a ver a Kikumaru- Eiji, por favor regresa"

"No quiero…no puedo y tu la sabes Yuu, no puedo- cerró los ojos y nuevamente su mente se vio asaltada por el recuerdo de Fuji, sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y oyó a Mukahi hablar"

"Ya esta otra vez, pensando en su amante"

"¡¡Cállate!!, ¡él y yo no somos nada!- explotó mientras Oshitari lo miraba con una ceja arqueada"

"¿El?, ¿Quién?… ¿Eiji?"

El susodicho abrió los ojos sorprendido, posiblemente el pelicereza decía aquello en son de burla o algo por el estilo y sin embargo su mente siempre volaba hacia Fuji Syuusuke cuando el tema se sacaba a relucir…pero el lo odiaba, había dejado en claro las cosas con aquel fotógrafo, le había dicho que lo odiaba ¿o no?…

n-n-n- Flash Back –n-n-n-

"Eiji-kun…- le llamó, cerró los ojos como respuesta- Eiji-kun, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué tienes que me haz convertido en un esclavo de tu belleza?- respondió con un nuevo sollozo"

"Tonto"

"Quiero ser tu tonto… solo tuyo…Eiji-kun…- ante estas palabras Eiji sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, apretó los ojos y pronto sintió unos labios presionar suavemente sobre los suyos. Soltó un sollozo dentro del beso y pronto Fuji se separo de el- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tonto…¡¡Tonto!!- lo empujo lejos de el y se puso de pie aprisa. Aquel lugar no era muy transitado pero las pocas personas que estaban pasando los miraban extrañados- eres un tonto, ¿Qué te crees que soy?"

"Eiji-kun"

"Responde, ¿acaso soy un juguete para ti?- sollozo desesperado mientras el castaño lo veía con sus penetrantes zafiros aún desde el suelo- ¿te divierte hacerme enfadar o llorar?, ¿Qué clase de persona eres?…¿te divierte verme sufrir?"

"Eiji-kun, ya te dije, me he vuelto un esclavo de tu belleza"

"¿Eso que?- lo miro con odio- la primera vez me tomaste una fotografía mientras lloraba y luego me dejaste marchar; después me volviste hacer llorar y me volviste a dejar ir; y ahora…"

"Esta vez te seguí, no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir. Eiji-kun eres lindo y no sé que me ocurre contigo que…"

"Tonto, te estas burlando de mi"

Claro que no, por favor Eiji-kun, créeme- se puso de pie y se acerco al otro, paso gentilmente una mano por la mejilla húmeda del pelirrojo- anda Eiji, te ves realmente hermoso cuando lloras aunque se me parte el corazón verte así- el susodicho lo vio un momento… se alejo de nuevo- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Aléjate de mi, te odio…- el castaño lo miro perplejo- ¿Cómo es que puedes sonreír de esa forma?, ¿Cómo es posible que no temas ser herido?"

"¿Herido?, ¿de que hablas?- Fuji trato de acercarse pero Kikumaru retrocedió- tu me estas hiriendo, tu rechazo me lastima"

"¿Perdón?…- el pelirrojo lo miro entre asustado y perplejo, ¿había dicho que lo lastimaba?… sintió sus mejillas llenarse de lágrimas, se llevo una mano a la boca para opacar sus sollozos…lo lastimaba, esos había dicho… ¿a cuanta gente no había lastimado con su simple existencia?… miro consternado la mano libre y… aquella mancha seguía ahí, tan fresca como hace años…aquel líquido ensuciando su mano… lo lastimaba… ¿Por qué siempre era así?- Fuji-san"

"Eiji-kun, no era mi intención pero tu crees que yo te hago sufrir ¿pero te haz puesto a pensar en lo que yo sufro por tu rechazo?"

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"Todo- sonrió, pero el bailarín rehuyo ante este gesto"

"Lo lamento pero no soy para ti… además… te odio, representas todo lo que odio en esta vida… lo lamento"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash Back n-n-n-

"¿Eiji- le llamo Oshitari- ¿te encuentras bien?, de repente te pusiste tan nervioso"

"Oh… Kikumaru esta recordando _eso_ que hizo con su novio anoche- se burló Gakuto- oh, que interesante"

"Cállate- dijo Kikumaru molesto al pelicereza que seguía en la espalda del de anteojos. Los miro un momento y soltó un suspiro- lamento haberlos preocupado. Pero por favor, Yuushi, no digas nada a mi familia de que me haz visto"

"Pero Ayame te a estado buscando como histérica todos estos años"

"Lo sé- murmuro- no les digas nada, de seguro me llevaran a casa a la fuerza… pero puedes decirle a Jiroh si gustas"

"Se pondrá muy feliz de saber que estas vivo… a todo esto ¿Qué tal estas?"

"He estado peor y lo sabes"

XxxxxxX

Corrió aprisa hacia la librería, se desvaría un poco del camino hacia el supermercado. Su encuentro con Oshitari Yuushi se había prolongado, había llegado con el tiempo justo a su apartamento a ducharse aprisa, vestirse y salir hacia el trabajo, pero aún le quedaban quince minutos antes de la hora.

La vislumbro desde unos locales antes, corrió más rápido y al entrar en la librería tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a unos de los encargados, un chico bajito y de cabello negro con reflejos verde esmeralda, ya lo conocía.

"Eh, Echizen-san- le llamó el susodicho, que estaba acomodando algunos tomos, giro a verlo"

"Kikumaru-kun- le saludo- supongo que viene por el libro"

"Si, dime que si llegó o que tan siquiera quedan ejemplares"

"No te preocupes, guarde uno para ti- le medio sonrió- no entendió que tiene de especial ese libro que solo en esta semana ya tenemos unas cincuenta persona en lista de espera- comento el de ojos dorados, dejo los libros que llevaba consigo en el piso- en seguida te lo traigo"

"Por favor- suspiro aliviado. Miro su reloj de pulsera, tendría que correr aprisa para llegar a tiempo, por suerte el mini super quedaba un par de cuadras hacia arriba. Mientras esperaba a que Echizen regresara con el libro se acerco a un aparador que estaba cerca, vio algunos separadores y postales. Miro las postales bastante interesado, mostraban los edificios más representativos de todo el país y algunas eran replicas de pinturas famosas. Tomo una que era fotografía del famoso Taj Mahal"

"Kikumaru-kun- le llamó el más bajo- aquí esta el libro "EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS" de Mizuki Hajime- dijo tendiéndole un libro de portada verde seco con la imagen de un hada sentada sobre una flor"

"Muchas gracias Echizen-san"

"¿Puedo servirte en algo más?"

"No, muchas gracias- tomo el libro y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la caja registradora- por cierto, salúdame a tu hermano"

"Tratare de recordarlo- el pelirrojo se detuvo un momento a sacar su billetera, mientras contaba los billetes escucho a una mujer hablar con Echizen"

"Disculpe, jovencito- le llamó- ¿tendrán las nuevas fotografías de Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Si me permite un momento- Eiji escucho asombrado y giro a ver al chico que pasaba aprisa las postales, que hasta unos momentos atrás, había visto- Kikumaru-kun, ¿también quieres las fotos?"

"Eto…- el ojidorado ya había encontrado las postales y le tenía un par a la mujer y otro al pelirrojo- yo… gracias- las tomo con manos temblorosas y se dirigió a la caja registradora. Leyó el nombre de la primera "EL MAñANA", una imagen un tanto simple pero bastante interesante si se analizaba a fondo; la segunda "RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS"… esto si era más del estilo de Fuji, parecía que la fotografía había sido tomada en un desván, algunas cajas se veían apiladas a los costados, los finos y últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por una pequeña ventana e ilumina el polvoriento piso, donde se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un osito de felpa y un par de álbumes de fotografía…aquel osito, la mente de Kikumaru viajo al pasado donde pudo ver a Daigoro sentadito sobre su cama mirándolo con reproche- maldito seas Fuji"

"¿Y eso por que?- le sobresalto la conocida voz del fotógrafo, Eiji giro a verlo asustado y retrocedió un par de pasos- ¿ahora que hice?"

"Nada que te importe- respondió secamente. El castaño se acerco un poco más y vio lo que Kikumaru traía en las manos"

"¡Oh, esas fotografías yo las conozco!…¡ahora lo recuerdo, yo las hice!… pensé que no te gustaban"

"No son para mi, son para…un amigo- dijo aprisa con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, el fotógrafo lo miro con una ceja arqueada- ¿Qué quieres?"

"Mmh… nada, solo que te vi y me fue inevitable acercarme a saludarte, ¿Qué tal estas?"

"Tonto"

"Ya lo sé y creo que también sabes que te encuentro atractivo- a estas palabras el bailarín se sonrojo aún más y desvío la vista. Syuusuke lo vio y arqueo de nueva cuenta la ceja- oye, ese amigo…"

"¿Perdón?, ¿te refieres al que le llevo las fotografías?- el castaño asintió- ¿Qué tiene?"

"Yo…"

"¿Uh?- Kikumaru cayó en la cuenta de a lo que quería llegar el otro- mmh, es mi amante, si es eso lo que quieres saber- vio como Fuji le mostraba sus hermosos ojos que en ese momento desprendían un extraño brillo- bueno, me despido Fuji-san, se me hace tarde para el trabajo- se despidió se dirigió aprisa a la caja, pago y rápidamente salió de la librería. Quizás solo era su imaginación pero le había parecido ver a Fuji…¿Cómo se dice?, ¡ah, si!, celoso… bueno, ahora era ese rarito, sádico y loco el que se quedaba sufriendo. Miro su reloj, ¡iba cinco minutos tarde!, guardo el libro y las fotografías en su mochila y estaba por echar a correr cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la cintura- ¿Qué demo…?"

"Eiji-kun…- el susodicho sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz tan fría, la voz de Syuusuke normalmente burlona se oía fría y rabiosa- ¿Quién es ese infeliz?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿Quién es el infeliz que ha estado todo este tiempo antes que yo?- Kikumaru se removió incomodo mientras el gélido aliento del otro le rozaba la nuca… y sintió miedo como nunca lo había sentido… desde aquella vez- dime quien es, juro que lo mato"

"¡No!- grito desesperado, forcejeo por librarse- ¡era broma no hay nadie más, nadie!… tu haz sido el único…el único"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Aquí termina este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Por mi parte estoy feliz pues ya falta poco para mi capítulo favorito, Jo!**

**¿Qué tal les pareció esta fase celosa de Fuji? (no estoy muy segura, aunque con un par de copas de vino encima ya todo es dicha y felicidad, Jo! XD)**

**Dudas, quejas, ideas, lo que sea su voluntad son bien recibidas por esta pobre autora psicópata.**

**Y bueno los dejo, hasta la próxima semana, pero antes tengo un par de cosas que decir.**

**¡¡¡DREAM PAIR FOREVER!!!**

**¡¡¡DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!!!**

**Ahora si, besitos. **


	10. 9 Palabras al viento

**LALIHO!! No saben lo feliz que me encuentro esta vez (a pesar de que la navidad ya esta cerca y me encuentro pegada frente a la computadora como buen Grinch que soy), estoy feliz por muchas cosas. Una, por que este capítulo es lindo y dos, por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado. Agradezco a **Rina Sayata, mily-chan, killuki-coni, saku-ann, momoko-chan, Tomoka, LiScHaNDaI, Yahg Tao, Juun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Paty y Klaus Leonowens**, a todos ustedes gracias y a los que leen pero no dejan mensaje, a ustedes les pido de rodillas…¡¡por favor un pequeñísimo review!!, pero mientras tanto a ustedes también les doy las gracias.**

**Me he dado cuenta que les gusto mucho el detallito de Syu celoso, la verdad a mi también (¡¡ y lo que falta!!), y referente a lo del flash back… tengan otra pieza para el complejo pasado de Eiji (siento que hable de más, pero ya ni modo de todas formas en algún capítulo saldrá a la luz).**

**Lamentablemente PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, de ser lo contrario… con tanto chico guapo se me antoja una orgía, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**9**

**PALABRAS AL VIENTO**

**(O tres distintas formas de conquistar tu corazón)**

**1**

**Verdaderamente**

Desde pequeño siempre había sido muy impulsivo, solía decir las cosas a las personas sin pensar el efecto que podrían tener sus palabras y eso era algo con lo que había cargado desde siempre y nunca se había arrepentido por ello, sin embargo ahora se maldecía.

Sentía un tic nervioso, mientras sus labios formaban una mueca de fastidio y sentía como su corazón latía desbocado mientras permanecía sentado en el asiento del copiloto con un Fuji Syuusuke muy alegre al volante.

Lo miro de rojo y sintió un escalofrío al verlo sonreír y permanecer con los ojos cerrados…mmh, ¿Cómo es que lograba ver el camino?… soltó un suspiro y giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario. Veía las luces de los edificios al pasar mientras se lamentaba haber hablado de más, había arruinado su preciado fin de semana y tenía que soportar a un fotógrafo rarito, sádico y loco durante la velada.

Miro atentamente a las personas que caminaban sin prisa y a otra que esperaban en la parada del autobús. Suspiró y se al castaño, quien detuvo el auto en el semáforo que indicaba la luz roja.

"Fuji-san, ¿adonde vamos?"

"Syuusuke, Eiji-kun, Syuusuke, vamos a una cafetería. Quizás podamos conversar un poco- respondió girando a verlo- ¿Qué te parecer?"

"Supongo que bien, mientras…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Mientras no vayamos al café donde trabajas- murmuro, volvió a mirar al frente y puso el coche en marcha- no te preocupes por ello, conozco un lugar bastante tranquilo y romántico"

"Tonto…- gruño al oír la palabra romántico y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos"

Syuusuke vio de reojo al bailarían amplio su eterna sonrisa. Le encantaba ver esa carita de fastidio y aquellos suaves labios torcidos en una mueca de disgusto. Estaba fascinado con la belleza de aquel bailarín.

Se concentro en el camino y ponto vislumbro su destino. Aparco unas cuantas calles más alejadas y vio a Eiji.

"Andando, ya llegamos- le dijo, vio como el otro se bajaba aprisa del auto"

"Nunca había venido por aquí- Fuji observo como Kikumaru veía el sitio un tanto… ¿incómodo?, no…¿desorientado?, no…¿Cuál era la palabra?…"

"¿Ocurre algo Eiji-kun?- el susodicho arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta- es que te noto un tanto… no sé como explicarlo"

"¿Cómo si no encajara en el lugar?, si te refieres a eso… estas en lo correcto- el pelirrojo se arropo aún más en el jersey que llevaba puesto, el castaño cerró el auto, se acerco a donde estaba Kikumaru, le sonrió y ofreció su brazo- ¿estas loco?"

"No lo sé, según tu, si- respondió. Eiji lo miró un momento y al fin acepto aquel brazo"

Caminaron despacio y en silencio hacia la dichosa cafetería. Al llegar el pelirrojo quedo un tanto asombrado.

Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, la única iluminación era la luz que venía de la cocina del fondo y la de las pequeñas velas que había en cada una de las mesas ocupadas, con un poco de dificultad se podía ver la decoración de las paredes, el delicioso aroma de café inundaba el aire y los tintineos de las tazas al ser dejadas sobre la mesa eran interrumpidos por la voz de una cantante que se hallaba sobre una tarima en una pequeña esquina.

Syuusuke tomo la mano de Eiji y se dirigió a una de las mesas mas apartadas, pronto un mesero se acerco, encendió la vela y les tendió el menú.

"Pide todo lo que gustes Eiji-kun- sonrió Fuji"

"Gra…gracias- respondió, comenzó a leer el menú un tanto incomodo al sentir como el castaño solo se le quedaba viendo- ¿tu no vas a leer?"

"No te preocupes ya sé que quiero- dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento para verlo"

"Ya veo…- murmuro y un tanto molesto y nervioso siguió leyendo. Después de unos minutos el mesero regreso y les tomo la orden, en ese momento Eiji aprovecho para alejar, disimuladamente, su silla de la del fotógrafo. Y una vez más el silencio reino entre ambos. Eiji se sentía nervioso, furioso y desorientado y se dedico a jugar con una servilleta mientras Fuji lo veía totalmente fascinado, se alegraba de haber salido corriendo tras el pelirrojo cuando se vieron en la librería"

n-n-n- Flash back n-n-n-

"¿Perdón?, ¿te refieres al que le llevo las fotografías?- había asentido- ¿Qué tiene?"

"Yo…"

"¿Uh?- sin duda el pelirrojo ya se había percatado del verdadero motivo de esa pregunta- mmh, es mi amante, si es eso lo que quieres saber- ¿había oído bien?, ¿amante?… sintió como una grieta se hacía en su corazón, lo miro fijamente dejando ver sus hermosos zafiros- bueno, me despido Fuji-san, se me hace tarde para el trabajo- lo vio alejarse aprisa hacia la caja. Apretó los puños, ¿amante?, ¿había alguien más en la vida de su querido pelirrojo?, admitía que le gustaba Kikumaru Eiji, pero solo le gustaba…no, lo quería. Aquel pelirrojo era suyo y de nadie más. Lo busco con la mirada y lo vio fuera de la librería viendo su reloj y sin pensarlo salio aprisa del lugar. Estaba por echar a correr cuando se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de tomarlo por la cintura - ¿Qué demo…?"

"Eiji-kun…- sintió el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del susodicho al oírlo hablar tan fría y rabiosamente- ¿Quién es ese infeliz?- tenía que saber quien era… ¡exigía saber!"

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿Quién es el infeliz que ha estado todo este tiempo antes que yo?- Kikumaru forcejeo un momento al hablarle cerca de la nuca- dime quien es, juro que lo mato"

"¡No!- grito desesperado, forcejeo por librarse- ¡era broma no hay nadie más, nadie!… tu haz sido el único…el único- lo abrazo más hacia si y deposito un suave beso en la base del cuello del bailarín- Fuji-san"

"¿Lo dices en serio?- lo sintió asentir levemente. Suspiro y volvió a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, percibió el dulce aroma de sus cabellos y sintió unas ganas locas de besarlo- Eiji-kun, dime la verdad"

"Esa es la verdad…- murmuro- tu eres el único… el único rarito, sádico y loco que me a acosado en mi vida"

"¿Perdón?…- se separo del otro y comenzó a reír. Eiji giro a verlo molesto- si que sabes arruinar los momento Eiji-kun. De seguro haz tenido cientos de admiradores acosándote"

"Pues fíjate que no… ¡y deja de reírte que me pones de malas!- el castaño se contuvo y admiro el rostro furioso del otro"

"En ese caso, creo que tu y yo tenemos tiempo libre, así que…¿te parece bien que tengamos una cita este fin de semana?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer"

"Si claro, por favor Eiji-kun, por favor"

"Es que…- Fuji puso su mejor carita inocente- no hagas eso… no pongas cara de perro a medio morir… no hagas eso… ¡agh!, de acuerdo. Pasa a buscarme a las siete- se acomodo la mochila ala hombro- nos vemos… tonto"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back n-n-n-

"Eiji-kun- le llamo, el susodicho lo vio- ¿nunca haz salido con alguien más?"

"Creo haberte dicho que tu eres el único que me a acosado hasta el cansancio- se quejo"

"Mmh… ¿ni siquiera la chica que te estaba persiguiendo hace tiempo?- el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja- si la chica de la que huiste, la vez en que nos besamos por pri…"

"No, es una vieja conocida- dijo nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas"

"Ya veo… en ese caso ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

"Creo que debería bastarte con convencerme por esta vez"

"Pero no estas con nadie, mi última relación fue un rotundo fracaso… ¡oh, gracias!- interrumpió cuando el mesero llegó con el pedido. Kikumaru dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y giro a ver al fotógrafo que se divertía pinchando su pastel de cuatro chocolates"

"Me decías, ¿Por qué tu última relación fue un profundo fracaso?"

"Podría maldecidlo, pero después de todo fue lindo el tiempo que compartimos- dijo dio una pausa para probar su pastel- todo parecía bien hasta que el conoció a otra persona- suspiró- lo peor fue que todo ocurrió dos días antes de nuestro aniversario"

"¿El que?"

"Descubrí que me engañaba- sonrío tranquilamente- la noche anterior se había acostado conmigo y al siguiente estaba con el otro. Se atrevió a decirme que todo era un mal entendido, si claro y ahora esta que hasta muere por ese sujeto- dio un sorbo a su café y miro alegre a Eiji- pero ahora él y yo somos amigos, y a su novio lo deseo ver cien metros bajo tierra"

"¿No debería ser al revés?- el castaño lo miro confundido- ¿no deberías odiar a tu ex y perdonar a su novio?, a fin de cuentas el también fue una victima del engaño de ese desgraciado"

"Quizás, pero después ese imbécil hizo algo que nunca le voy a perdonar- Kikumaru le animo a seguir- lo siento, pero eso ya es algo más personal. Además ese tonto, Atobe Keigo, también tenía pareja cuando empezó andar con mi corazoncito"

"Ya veo- el pelirrojo lo vio sonreír… a pesar de eso seguía sonriendo, ¡que increíble!"

"Por eso, tu estas libres y yo estoy libre; tu me gustas y tu me odias, quizás podríamos intentar tener algo- Eiji se atraganto con la bebida. Tosió discretamente y vio al castaño"

"Tonto…- noto aquellos penetrantes ojos sobre el y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Quizás… era su turno de ponerle la vida imposible al fotógrafo- de acuerdo, pero solo si logras convencerme"

"¿Perdón?"

"Te doy una semana para convencerme y tres oportunidades. Tienes que sorprenderme con tu declaración, tanto que ni siquiera sepa lo que diga- le reto- si ganas saldré contigo y si pierdes… podríamos quedar como viejo conocidos…"

"¿Con derecho a roce?"

"Sin derecho a roce- el castaño lo medito un momento y sonrió"

"De acuerdo, una semana tres oportunidades. Te aseguro que serás mío"

"Si claro- estiró la mano, tomo el tenedor y robó un pedazo del pastel del fotógrafo"

"Mmh…Eiji-kun, tienes chocolate- se acerco al pelirrojo de manera insinuante- ¿quieres ser mi novio?"

"No…- se alejo como pudo del otro- esa es la excusa más trillada y solo te quedan dos oportunidades"

"Demonios"

"Verdaderamente eres un tonto…"

**2**

**Locamente**

El techo era algo realmente interesante de observar cuando se esta aburrido en una reunión de viejos conocidos que querían preparar la despedida de soltero de su hermano Yuuta y la de la cosa púrpura, dos eventos por separado.

Oía a Atobe dar sugerencias acerca de los lugares, Yuushi daba su punto de vista acerca de espectáculo mientras su pequeño novio cabeceaba, Tezuka apoyaba todo lo que Atobe decía, Jiroh… ese sujeto estaba dormido inclusive desde antes de haber empezado el debate… ahora que se daba cuenta ya tenía el hombro cubierto de baba del dormilón amigo de Yuushi, Kamio ya estaba bastante desesperado, Saeki solo asentía a todas las sugerencias dadas y por ultimo estaban Kirihara y Sengoku que querían que todos los invitados se disfrazan de animadoras (¿?).

"No sé ustedes, pero el hermano mayor de los festejados no a dicho nada- interrumpió de pronto Atobe, todo giraron a ver a Fuji que seguía viendo el techo con un Jiroh roncando sobre su hombro- ne, Fuji-san, ¿no piensas decir nada?"

"No tengo nada que decir- murmuro molesto, aparto con suavidad al dormilón y vio a todo los ahí reunidos. Gakuto bostezaba discretmente, sin duda el pelicereza se estaba aburriendo- mejor acabar, Akutagawa-kun ya esta en el decimoquinto sueño y Gakuto-kun esta por seguirle- el susodicho se sonrojo y trato de esconderse tras su larga cabellera- y a mi sinceramente no me importa"

"Syuusuke, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Tezuka un tanto preocupado. El castaño los miro, tenía que darle crédito a las palabras de Mukahi… malditos bastardos ricos- estas de un humor"

"Si, estoy de un humor Mitsu- se quejo- sabes como odio al tonto ese de… la cosa esa que le propuso matrimonio a mi dulce hermano y dos… he vivido cosas peores que la boda de mi hermano"

"Creo que la señorita quiere deshogarse- se burlo Oshiatri, Jiroh se movió entre sueños diciendo algo de una Daigoro y de un Kiku- y ese ya esta otra vez"

"¿Qué te ocurre?- intervino Saeki- si quieres puedes decirnos, quizás podamos ayudarte- el castaño miro a su amigo y soltó un suspiro"

n-n-n- Flash Back n-n-n-

Esta era su segunda oportunidad para tratar de convencer a Eiji. Quizás su idea era tonta y descabellada pero podía resultar. So coloco aquella cosa sobre la cabeza y se escondió detrás de unos anaqueles de conservas.

Había ido por la mañana al minisuper donde Kikumaru trabajaba, había hablado con Inoue-san para que le dejara hacer lo que tenía en mente y ahora por ello se encontraba detrás de las latas de sardinas con caducidad para el próximo año.

Oyó la voz de su amado acercarse junto con otro chico de verdes ojos, el cual venía hablando con algunas escobas en la mano siendo oído solamente por el pelirrojo que tenía cara de fastidio.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de su escondite, salió…

"Kikumaru-kun, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto nervioso el otro, el pelirrojo vio la cosa que estaba frente a él- ¿es peligroso?"

"Oishi, pase lo que pase no te muevas. No creo que sea peligroso- pudo notar el tic nervioso de Kikumaru, sonrió dentro de aquella cosa, era momento de actuar"

"Eiji-kun, ¿quieres ser mi novio?"

"…- el sonido de las cajas registradoras se oía a lo lejos-…"

"¿Kikumaru-kun, esta cosa hablo?- el pelirrojo asintió, iba a decir algo más cuando el ojiverde paso a su lado y comenzó a atacar al oso gigante que estaba frente a Eiji, dándole golpes con la escoba- ¡vete, oso maldito!, ¡atrás enviado de Satán!, ¿Cómo es posible que un oso gigante de felpa quiera salir con Kikumaru-kun?"

"¡No espérate, Oishi!- grito Eiji al ver como el oso se defendía de la escoba, tratando de arrebatársela al ojiverde- ¡Oishi, no es ningún oso maldito!"

"¿No?, ¡¡pero tu mismo lo haz oído!!…ya sé, ¡¡lo que este oso quieres es llevarse tu alma, por eso dijo que quería que fueras su novio!!…¡¡aléjate oso maligno!!, ¡¡no te preocupes Kikumaru-kun, yo te protejo de este oso!!, ¡¡Kyaaaaaaa, mami el oso me quito la escoba!!… ¡pero yo tengo más!, ¡¡Kya!!-tomo otra escoba que llevaba consigo y la rompió en la afelpada cabeza del oso"

"¡¡Fuji-san!!- el pelirrojo paso alado de Oishi que seguía con el palo roto en sus manos. El bailarín le quito aprisa la cabeza de la botarga al otro quien tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rabillo de sus hermoso ojos- Fuji-san, ¿estas bien?"

"Ese sujeto esta loco- dijo llevándose una regordeta mano a la zona golpeada"

"¿El oso resulto ser Fuji Syuusuke-sama?- pregunto nervioso el ojiverde"

"Por eso te dije que te detuvieras, ¡estupido cabeza de huevo!- grito el pelirrojo- mira el show que se a montado por tu culpa. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si ¿y que dices?"

"Mmh…no, si salir contigo significa recibir golpes en la cabeza, mejor me busco a otra personas…te queda una oportunidad"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back n-n-n-

Atobe y Tezuka sudaban la gota gorda, Yuushi se pinzo el puente de la nariz, Saeki sonreía nervioso, Gakuto estaba medio ido, Kamio, Kirihara y Sengoku no pudieron aguantarse la risa y Jiroh ya se había resbalado hasta el piso alfombrado y seguía roncando cómodamente. Syuusuke los miro a todos y soltó un bufido.

"Después me explico que el sujeto ese había leído un artículo sobre posesiones satánicas a muñecos de felpa- concluyo el fotógrafo y el trío de alegres burlones estallo en nuevas carcajadas- pero bueno, he utilizado mi ultima semana de descanso en tratar de conquistar a ese chico"

"Sinceramente- sonrió Saeki"

"Solo un loco enamorado soportaría recibir escobazos y seguir intentando- dijo Tezuka- si que ese sujeto te trae por las nubes"

**3**

**Profundamente**

Jugueteó con las teclas de su móvil nuevo, nunca había tenido uno y ahora entendía por que todas las personas lo encontraban útil. Paseo por el menú de juegos, revisó los tonos y seleccionó el que simulaba una de las sinfonías de Mozart, miro la agenda donde solo estaba el número de Yuushi, el de Gakuto y el de Inui y cuando se hubo aburrido de ver los menús, salió de la opción y pudo ver la imagen que tenía en la pantalla.

Soltó un suspiro, Yuushi no sabía de su extraña relación con el autor de aquella imagen, si no hubiera llenado el chip de puras fotografía de Fuji.

Aquella fotografía nunca la había visto, su amigo no le había dicho gran cosa y sin embargo luego se entero por boca de Inui del por que de esa fotografía; se llama "PALABRAS AL VIENTO", un retrato, que al igual que muchos otros, estaba capturado en pleno atardecer, se veía algunas hojas que parecía ser mecidas por el viento; pero el atractivo era la figura de un hombre corriendo tras las hojas de un periódico que eran mecidas por el viento.

Según lo que Sadaharu le había dicho, aquella fotografía había sido tomada en una faceta de depresión del fotógrafo, una faceta donde creía huecas todas las palabras de cariño.

Miro la fotografía… quizás aquella faceta había sido cuando su novio lo había engañado…mmh, después de todo Fuji Syuusuke si había sufrido alguna vez en su vida… entonces, ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo tan tranquilo después de eso?.

"Kikumaru- le llamo Inui, guardo el móvil y se acerco al de anteojos- quería preguntarte, ¿Qué tal van los intentos de conquista de Fuji-kun?"

"Mal- respondió- la primera vez dijo que tenía chocolate en la cara, se me acerco y lo dijo"

"¿Por qué lo rechazaste?"

"Si me lo hubiera dicho de rodillas, a lo mejor y le hubiera dicho que si- Inui lo miro con una media sonrisa, así era Eiji, siempre queriendo hacerse el importante… aunque realmente era importante, su sangre de _nobleza_ lo hacia ser así- y después se atrevió a disfrazarse de oso y fue a buscarme al minisuper"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Uno de mis compañeros lo ataco a escobazos- pobre Fuji ¿y seguiría tratando de conquistar al pelirrojo?- ya solo le queda una oportunidad y el plazo vence mañana"

"Ya veo, no seas cruel con el- le pidió, Kikumaru arqueo una ceja- yo solo digo. Ahora ve a dejar estos pedidos- el pelirrojo asintió tomo las cosas y camino hacia la mesa correspondiente"

Paso a lado de Ann que sonreía a los clientes mientras tomaba la orden, Shishido estaba en otra mesa lidiando con un grupo de colegialas que parecían más interesadas en admirar al chico que en ordenar un café y Chountaro estaba cerca de la vitrina donde ocultaban el reproductor de música; hasta ahí todo parecía normal, llego a la mesa donde los clientes esperaban su orden. Estaba por retirarse cuando oyó que la acostumbrada música clásica era interrumpida por una canción que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Escucho gritar a algunas chicas que se encontraban en las mesas vecinas, escucho mejor la canción, decía algo de que alguien deseaba ser el sueño, el deseo, la fantasía, la esperanza y el amor de otro alguien… conocía esa canción…ser lo que necesitas, amarle a cada respiración, de verdad, locamente y profundamente…

Giro para encontrarse con Fuji Syuusuke, su eterna sonrisa y unos extraños carteles

"Fuji-san- todos los ahí presentes los miraban, Eiji se sintió enrojecer y quedo boquiabierto cuando empezó a leer lo escrito en los carteles- Fuji-san…"

"_Eiji-kun, desde que te conocí haz dado un nuevo significado a mi vida"_

El grito de las chicas aumento y el sonrojo de Kikumaru también

"_Me haz hecho recordar que puedo querer"_

¿Querer?, ¿aún podía querer después de lo ocurrido?… ¿aún lo quería, a pesar de lo cruel que había sido con el en otras ocasiones?…querer, probablemente…

"_Puedo querer de verdad"_

¿Qué con esa imagen de chocolates?

"_Puedo querer locamente"_

"Y que lo digas- al ver la imagen de un osito acompañando esas palabras"

"_Y puedo querer profundamente (si no me crees, solo escucha la canción)"_

Aquella canción, era la más cursi que había oído en su vida… pero quería sentirse protegido y confortado por alguien… después de todo, ese alguien podía ser… Fuji Syuusuke

"_Por ello, sin esperanza y sin fin alguno"_

¿Sin esperanza?, ¿a que se refería?… se llevo una mano al pecho…cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas… los volvió abrir para ver el rostro del fotógrafo

"_(y sabiendo que me odias y que me consideras un rarito, sádico y loco)"_

Dejo salir un sollozo y negó levemente…

"_Aprovechando a todos estos testigos"_

Ann lloraba emocionada junto con algunas colegialas que estaban por ahí, Shishido y Chountaro permanecía abrazados, Inui le sonreía juntos con algunos clientes… sin duda ese Fuji debía estar loco para hacer lo que estaba haciendo…

"_Te pregunto…"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu sueño?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu deseo?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu fantasía?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu esperanza?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu amor?"_

¿En serio lo iba hacer?…al fin de cuentas el juego le había salido por la culata…

"_¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_

El castaño agacho la cabeza y leyó sus propias palabras, alzó la vista para toparse con un lloroso Eiji… lo había hecho llorar otra vez…sonrió cuando pudo notar el movimiento casi imperceptible del asentimiento.

"¿Quieres ser mi novio, Eiji-kun?"

"Si…- se acerco a donde estaba el castaño y lo abrazo- si, eres un tonto. Hasta para esto me haces llorar"

"Lo lamento… te quiero, Eiji- lo separo delicadamente y beso suavemente sus labios"

"¡Dream Pair Forever!- grito Ann sobresaltándoles, Fuji sonrío mientras Eiji ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de su ahora novio- ¡Dream Pair!"

"Dream Pair es buen nombre- corroboro Shishido"

"¡¡Dream Pair!!- gritaron algunas colegialas con lagrimas de emoción. Kikumaru dio un suave beso en el cuello del otro"

"Mira nada más el show que te haz montado aquí"

"Pero valió la pena ¿o me lo vas a negar?"

"Espero que lo dulce te dure siempre- Fuji sonrió mostrándole sus penetrantes ojos, Eiji se sonrojo y solo pudo besarle- realmente lo espero"

"Haré lo que este a mi alcance"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Lo lamento, pero la emoción del momento me hizo poner ¡¡Dream Pair Forever!!, no sé ustedes pero creo que ahora si les quedo muy bien el nombre n-n.**

**Bueno así termina este capítulo con doble dosis de azúcar con miel, por fin la parejita esta junta, pero aún falta descubrir sobre el pasado de Eiji, así que no se preocupen, queda historia para al rato (y espero que me sigan hasta entonces).**

**Respecto a la canción, pertenece a **Savage Garden**, el título es** truly, madly, deeply**; es por esta canción que existe Sonrisa Perdida, si pueden escúchenla y vuelvan leer la parte de 3 Profundamente…¡¡sugoi!!**

**Y por último la idea de los carteles la saque de la película** Love ActuallyRealemente Amor**), una película que entrelaza de cierta forma 9 o 10 distintas historias de amor. El tiempo en que transcurre la historia es de 5 semanas antes de navidad, si han visto la película no me van a poder negar que la escena de la declaración con los carteles no es la más tierna (aunque la del restaurante portugués también es linda n-n). Si no la han visto se las recomiendo ampliamente.**

**Por cierto tengo una pregunta para ustedes, quizás este un poco fuera de lugar, ¿alguien sabe como se llama la pareja de Eiji y Atobe? y ¿Cómo es que los lían? Se ven muy lindos juntos (no tanto como Eiji y Syuusuke juntos), pero no entiendo como es que los lían (ya se que a lo mejor no es necesario que convivan tanto, pero no me explico) **

**Bueno y como la navidad esta cerca, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y si quieren hacerme feliz en esta fecha ya saben solo vayan a ese botoncito que dice Go y dejen un pequeño mensaje. **

**Sin más me despido, nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos y recuerden ¡¡DREAM PAIR FOREVER!! **


	11. 10 Fantasmas

**¡Hola amores!, estoy muy feliz, claro cualquiera lo sería cuando tiene un par de copas encima y un gatito Beelzef, Jo!. Era broma (excepto lo del gatito Beelzef), estoy realmente feliz por que el anterior capítulo fue todo un éxito y recibió muchos reviews ¡No tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hacen sus mensajes! Por ello quiero agradecer a: **killuki-coni, mily-chan, momoko-chan, saku-ann, Berenice Williams, taty-kun, Eiji-kun, Rina Sayata, nohely, LiScHaNDaI, Yahg Tao, Jun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Paty y Klaus Leonowens** a todos ustedes gracias. Y a los que leen pero no dejan review, a ustedes también gracias por leer.**

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme si les pareció un poco precipitada la declaración de Fuji (pero me puse a analizar la historia y había capítulos que realmente no tienen nada que ver con la trama y solo deje los más importantes… aunque el final cambió por tercera vez n-n). A mi punto de vista lo realmente importante empieza a partir de aquí, nuevas dolores de cabeza para Fuji, nuevas piezas del pasado de Eiji (y un poco del de Fuji) y muchas más cosas chuscas que se me ocurran n-n.**

**Para desgracias de mi pobre billetera, PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, de ser lo contrario sería inmensamente feliz y adinerada, gracias a estos chicos babeables.**

**Y antes de dejarles leer el capítulo quiero decir que este capítulo se lo dedico a Paty, espero te guste pequeñuela y que disfrutes leyendo a estos chicos babeables (¿Por qué no existen chicos reales como ellos? O tan siquiera que en el manga o en el anime se monten una escenita digna de los gemelos Hitaiichin, ¿verdad que tengo razón?)**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**10**

**FANTASMAS**

**(O los por que no se debe comer un conejo de edición limitada mientras se evocan los recuerdos de una niñez perdida)**

¿Qué es el destino?, esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero hasta el momento nadie sabe que es realmente eso.

¿Qué es el destino?, algo que puedes elegir a beneficio propio…no, el destino no lo puedes elegir; el destino te elige a ti.

¿Qué es el destino?, es algo que ya esta decidido desde antes de nacer. Y nacemos para ello, para cumplir nuestro destino.

¿Qué es el destino?, una encadenación a un algo que no podemos elegir, por que el destino te elige, te elige desde antes de nacer y para ello nacemos; nacemos para cumplir esa encadenación al algo que no conocemos, no lo conocemos por que se nos designa desde antes que nosotros existiéramos en este mundo y por ello existimos, para cumplir nuestra función como vulgares marionetas del destino…todo un círculo vicioso que no tiene fin por más que lo analices, que no tiene fin por que desconocemos su origen.

¿Qué es el destino?, es tan fácil hacer la pregunta y sin embargo la respuesta… es tan confusa.

¿Pero no habíamos dicho que el destino es una encadenación a un algo que no podemos elegir?…quizás esa era la mejor definición de destino, a fin y acabo si el destino pudiese elegirse, sin duda el nunca hubiera elegido donde en estos momentos se encontraba.

Soltó un suspiro mientras encontraba muy interesante la pequeña llave que Fuji le había dado hace unos minutos, una copia de la llave de su casa. Llevaba algunos minutos frente a la academia esperando a Gakuto. Frunció el ceño al recordar las artimañas del pelicereza aprendidas gracias Yuushi. Podía usar las frases para obligarle hacer cualquier cosa… sin duda Oshitari no era una buena influencia para el más bajo.

n-n-n- Flash Back -n-n-n

Una mano traviesa se colaba por entre su camisa y acariciaba suavemente su vientre mientras unos labios no lo dejaban respirar normal, soltó un gemido cuando el otro comenzó a restregar su cadera, trato de separarse pero el castaño no lo dejaba en paz.

"Fuji-san…-logró decir cuando hubo dejado en paz sus labios- espera…tonto…- apretó los labios para reprimir tremendo gemido, mientras el castaño lo recostaba en la cama- tonto… espérate"

"¿Qué sucede Eiji?- le pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos- ¿nos ves que estoy un poco ocupado?"

"¿No me habías dicho que tenías que ir a ver a Rinko-san y luego a tu hermano?…¡que te estés quieto!- el fotógrafo se detuvo nuevamente y lo vio con una ceja arqueada- no pongas esa cara, tienes cosas que hacer y yo también"

"Mientes, hoy no tienes ensayo, tienes la tarde libre- respondió mirándolo de manera seductora- lo hacemos rápido, me voy y ¡listo!"

"Serás…- lo empujo lejos de el- acepte salir contigo, pero eso no significa que quiera acostarme contigo, además ¡tenemos una semana de novios y apenas y nos hemos visto un par de veces!"

"¿¡Una semana!?- dijo sorprendido. El pelirrojo lo miro, quizá ya se había percato del asunto, ¡pero que equivocado estaba!- ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!"

"¡Tonto!- grito molesto, el castaño se salvo de responderle cuando el móvil de Kikumaru sonó. El susodicho hizo un para de malabares con Fuji encima suyo para poder tomar su móvil de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, lo tomó y miro molesto el nombre de la pantalla, entorno los ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire y atendió la llamada- ¿Qué quieres?"

"_Si, hola a mi también me da gusto saludarte_- respondió el otro notablemente ofendido"

"Mira, no estoy de humor así que ve al grano"

"_No puedo verte imbécil, pero bueno. Yuushi, mi guapo novio, quiere verte, así que paso a recogerte en una hora frente a la academia_"

"¿Perdón?, pues dile a tu guapo novio que si quiere verme que me llame él y que pase a buscarme, no tengo por que ir a encontrarme contigo- se quejo mientras Fuji se ponía de pie, se acomodaba la ropa y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada a modo de pregunta, Eiji negó levemente para darle a entender que todo estaba bien"

"_Sabíamos que dirías eso_- rió Gakuto desde el otro lado de la línea-_ por eso Yuushi me dio un número muy interesante, según mi Yuu-chan. Solo entendí que era de una tal Ayame, de tu hermana_"

"¡Golpe bajo!- se quejo, Fuji lo miro extrañado y se acerco a abrazarlo- espérate tonto… que te esperes"

"_¡Uy!, creo que llame en mal momento Kikumaru-kun_- se burló el otro-_mejor lo digo a Yuu-chan que no te encontré_"

"¡No!, Gakuto tonto, no le digas nada a ese otro imbécil. ¿me dijiste en una hora frente a la academia?, más te vale ser puntual"

"_¡Si!, mejor te dejo para que lo hagan rápido, siempre es un placer hablar contigo Kikumaru-kun_"

"¡Serás…!"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Por aquél motivo se encontraba parado frente a la academia esperando al tonto pelicereza. Miró el reloj de su móvil, lo volvió a guardar y vio a ambos lados de la calle para vislumbrar al más pequeño y al fin lo vio caminando con toda la calma del mundo.

"Hola- le saludo una vez llego a su lado"

"Hola"

"Andando, Yuushi ya nos esta esperando- dijo, tirando levemente de la manga de Eiji"

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Esta en mi departamento junto con Akutagawa-san- se explicó- mejor nos damos prisa por que a Akutgawa-san no se esta muy a gusto en aquel lugar"

"Me imagino…espera ¿dijiste Akutagawa?, ¿Jiroh va estar con nosotros?"

"Si, Yuushi me pidió que no te dijera nada cuando te llamara ni ahorita, pero si no te lo decía eras capaz de venir caminando despacio o algo por el estilo… Yuu-chan no me dio razones"

"Ese bastardo- bufó molesto. El otro se encogió de hombros y echó a andar, seguido por Eiji- Gakuto, ¿Cómo conociste a Yuushi?"

"Pues el día que hicimos la presentación en casa de Atobe- dijo- el muy tonto llegó tarde y no pudo ver el ballet, pero por curiosidad Atobe me jalo a su círculo de amigos, me lo presento y bueno… fue amor a primera vista"

"Que cursi- se quejo y luego se dio cuenta de algo muy importante- un momento, hace un mes o poco más de eso… ¿Cómo…?"

"Ya te dije, fue amor a primera vista"

"¿No habrá sido calentura?- a esto el más bajo se sonrojo- lo sabía"

"Quizá fue muy rápido, pero estoy seguro de que lo amo- sonrió- eso si, su familia no me termina de aceptar"

"Su padre es muy orgulloso. Desde que Yuu era pequeño quería encontrar una prometida para él, con decirte que querían a una de mis hermanas- dijo recordando aquel embarazoso capítulo de su vida"

"¿Prometida?"

"Si, no sé si Oshitari-sama habrá encontrado a una chica- vio como el pelicereza estaba al borde del llanto… había metido la pata hasta el fondo- pero no te preocupes, si Yuushi te presento ante su familia es por que va en serio con esta relación. Además es muy firme cuando se refiere a algo que le importe… claro que ahora no es un algo, ahora es un alguien y eso es aún más importante"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si"

"¡Que bueno!- grito emocionado, se giro para luego colgársele al cuello a Kikumaru"

"¡Suéltame tonto!"

"Lo lamento, pero me dio tanto gusto oír eso- sonrió, se soltó del más alto y siguieron caminando, uno a lado del otro. Eiji lo vio sonreír- ¿Kikumaru-kun, te agrado?"

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Por que Yuushi es la persona a la más amo- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas- y Yuushi los quiere mucho a Akutagawa-san y a ti. Yo respeto eso y la verdad me gustaría estar en buenos términos con las personas que más quiere Yuushi"

"Mmh… mira, no me agradas del todo. Hay cosas de ti que me disgustan- Mukahi agacho la cabeza- pero supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar a ti, por que quiero mucho a Yuushi, pretendo recuperar el tiempo perdido y por lo que me haz dicho y lo poco que he visto, él te adora… supongo que tengo que aprender a tolerarte a fin de cuentas yo tampoco soy perfecto"

"Gracias, eso es lo que necesitaba oír…además me siento dichoso- el otro lo vio con una ceja arqueada- no todos los días se te oye decir más de una oración completa… ¡oh, mira ya llegamos!"

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio, mientras el pelicereza abría Eiji miro interesado el vecindario. Siguió al más bajo hasta un apartamento en el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta y pronto percibieron el olor a quemado…

Ambos pelirrojos fulminaban con la mirada al de anteojos que permanecía sentado en el sofá. Oshitari había tratado de hornear unas galletas, pero lo único que había logrado era hacer carbones caseros. Gakuto estaba siendo detenido por Eiji para evitar que el pequeño se convirtiera en un asesino, pero Kikumaru le daba razón por estar tan molesto. La cocina había quedado negra y patas arriba, y el edificio entero con un insoportable olor a quemado.

"Agradece que tu querido amigo no haya venido morderme por poner tu vida en peligro- gruño Mukahi refiriéndose a Jiroh"

"Tiene razón, por cierto ¿donde esta?- Eiji soltó al otro y vio el departamento sin rastro de Akutagawa"

"Se fue a dormir- dijo mirando molesto a su novio por haberle dicho el secreto a Kikumaru, justo en ese momento el susodicho hizo aparición con aire somnoliento mordiendo infantilmente la patita de un conejo de felpa rosa- ¡oh, miren aquí viene!"

"¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿ya es hora de cenar?- pregunto desorientado y sin percatarse de la presencia de Kikumaru"

"¡Suelta a mi Kumagoro!- chillo Gakuto- ¿no sabes que es de edición limitada?"

"¿Qué?, ¡ah!, eres tu- respondió despertando del todo y viendo al pelicereza despectivamente- es un conejo de felpa, ¿Qué más da si es de edición limitada?"

"Bastardo…- murmuro entre dientes. Eiji arqueó una ceja y miro a Oshitari que miraba molesto a ambos- ¡deja a mi conejo!"

"No quiero- y siguió mordiendo la patita del condenado conejo"

"¡Pero es mío!- chillo"

"Tienes razón, mejor te lo devuelvo no vaya hacer que me de un no sé que por andar mordiendo cosas como esta- dicho esto se lo devolvió bruscamente. Oshiatri los miro ceñudo y Kikumaru trataba de encontrar las palabras para hacer callar a su amigo… ¿¡como se atrevía a morder a un Kumagoro de edición limitada!?"

"¿Ya nos podemos ir Yuu-chan?, ya me aburrí- se quejo el dormilón- ni siquiera sé para que me trajiste aquí"

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿nos trajeron sin saber que?- grito molesto el bailarín llamando la atención de Jiroh que lo veía sin creérselo- mira Oshitari, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que venir aquí y tratar de salvar tu pellejo de aquellas galletas-carbones, de soportar al infantil de Jiroh peleando con tu noviecito y verlo comerse a un Kumagoro de edición limitada que estoy tentado a robarle a Gakuto por que yo no logre conseguirlo aquel día"

"Si claro, cosas mejores, ¿no?- pregunto buslonamente el orto bailarín, a esto Kikumaru se sonrojo al recodar a su fotógrafo"

"Cállate, si no quieres dejar a Yuushi viudo antes de tiempo"

"¿Eiji?- le interrumpió en su perorata Akutagawa- ¿en serio eres Eiji?"

"¡Genial!, ¡este idiota por fin se da cuenta de mi presencia!- dijo con sorna, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando su amigo comenzó a llorar- Jiroh, no llores"

"¡Eres un tonto!- tras decir esto se acerco y lo abrazo- creí que estabas muerto… creí que nunca volvería a verte… creí…eres un tonto"

"Si, yo también te extrañe…- no logró evitarlo y comenzó a llorar. Pronto su mente se vio llena de imagines de su infancia a lado de sus amigos. Pudo ver a Jiroh y Yuushi sonriéndoles desde lo alto de un árbol… después los tres en casa de Yuushi celebrando el cumpleaños de este… logro ver a Jiroh tocando el violín para ellos… a Yuushi tratando de aprender a tocar el piano… lo recordaba, en su cumpleaños número seis Jiroh le había regalado a Daigoro… se vio a si mismo con Daigoro en brazos mientras permanecía a lado de sus amigos viendo los yates… los tres sonriendo en el jardín de la familia Kikumaru con su mamá mostrándoles las flores… aquella sonrisa, ¿había sonreído alguna vez en el pasado?, ahí estaban, los recuerdo que no le engañaban… aquel recuerdo, un día antes de la tragedia…- lo lamento tanto, quise decírselos… pero no estaba seguro de que guardarían mi secreto"

"¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente?- le pregunto una vez se hubiesen separado, tranquilizado y sentado en el mismo sofá con Yuushi en el contiguo. El susodicho también tenía los ojos llorosos, Jiroh parecía un niño pequeño mientras permanecía abrazado a Eiji; Gakuto estaba en la cocina maldiciendo por lo bajo a Jiroh, mientras preparaba algo de té- me sorprendió cuando tus padres llamaron preguntando si ya habías salido rumbo a tu casa… me temí lo peor"

"También a mi me llamaron preguntando si estabas conmigo- intervino el de gafas- no teníamos ni idea de donde podrías estar"

"¿Dónde estuviste?, te buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra- sollozo el dormilón"

"Escondido desde luego- respondió recordando aquellos tiempos tan pesados para él- aunque les diga ¿de que les sirve?"

"Queremos saber que fue de ti- se quejo Oshitari"

"Pues la verdad estuve escondido en casa de Inui Sadaharu- dijo- cuando se hubieron calmado las cosa comencé a buscar trabajo"

"¿Tu?, ¿trabajar?"

"De alguna manera tenía que ganarme el pan- escucho al pelicereza discutiendo con los postres y el té. Entorno los ojos- además quería ayudar un poco a Inui con el departamento. Logré encontrar trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida por la mañana y en la noche trabajo en un minisuper"

"Sigo sin entender como te las arreglas para poder ir a la academia- interrumpió Gakuto asomándose desde la cocina"

"No todos los días voy a la academia, y tu lo sabes- respondió. Vio a sus amigos que se veían asombrados- cuando logre juntar dinero suficiente conseguí mi propio apartamento y media beca en la academia de ballet"

"Pero eso no lo conseguiste tan fácil ¿o sí?- pregunto Jiroh"

"Pues desde luego que no- se quejo- no tengo todos los lujos que poseía antes, pero al menos tengo lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente- volvió a escuchar a Mukahi discutir con los postres, separo a Jiroh de él y fue a la cocina a ayudarle- ¿Qué tanto les dices a los pasteles?"

"Que son una empalagosos, que suelten la envoltura- gruño. Eiji entorno los ojos y ayudo al otro- mira, no es tan difícil como lo pintas, tonto"

"No presumas tu experiencia con los pasteles"

"No lo estoy haciendo- una vez tuvieron todo listo fueron a la sala donde los otros dos parecían pensativos- ¿Qué les ocurre?"

"Estábamos pensando en el destino que te toco vivir, es todo- explico Yuushi. Kikumaru lo miro con una mueca- no lo tomes a mal. Pero cuando éramos pequeños nos dijiste que era tu padre quien había tomado las riendas de tu futuro y que tu solo le obedecías, pero que lo que realmente te interesaba era el ballet"

"Deseabas decírselo a tu abuelo, pero tu padre te impidió. Siempre nos decías que lo tuyo no era el kendo, si no el ballet"

"Recuerdo que fue una tarde en casa de Jiroh que lo decidí- murmuro mientras ayudaba a Mukahi a servir el té- era un especial de navidad de la televisión y pasaron un fragmento de EL CASCANUECES"

"Desde ese día no pudimos sacarte la idea de la cabeza- sonrió nostálgico Yuushi- se lo dijiste a tu padre, pero…"

"¡Vaya!, como unas simples palabras pueden cambiar el destino de una persona en cuestión de segundos- dijo- aún no consigo me mayor objetivo, pero tengo la esperanza de que puedo conseguirlo"

"Yo nunca te he visto, espero verte pronto en el escenario… de seguro brillas como tu madre- a esto Kikumaru cabeceo al recordar a su progenitora"

"No seas tonto, no estoy a la altura de mi madre, nunca lo estaré…- la vista se le nublo por las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus azulados ojos, miro a Yuushi que estaba conteniendo el llanto mientras abrazaba a un consternado Gakuto y por último Jiroh, quien, por una extraña razón, tenía a Kumagoro en sus brazos y mordía su patita tratando de no llorar- deja eso Jiroh-chan, creo que los conejos rosas te ponen sentimental- ante estas palabras sus amigos esbozaron una sonrisa que borraron al instante al ver la seriedad de Kikumaru… al parecer seguía sin poder sonreír…"

XxxxxxX

Era de noche y estaba aburrido, sentado en uno de los sofás de su casa mientras leía una crítica a sus nuevas fotografías. En solo dos semanas aquellos retratos ya se habían hecho un lugar entre la lista de las favoritos de sus seguidores. Tenía que admitir que no eran la gran cosa, estaba bajo presión, con falta de inspiración y con una aburrición total de su cotidianeidad.

Aquel critico, K.T., alababa línea tras línea sus obras. Fuji arqueo una ceja. No entendía como es que aquel tal K.T. podía ser crítico y hablar solo cosas buenas de él… aunque tenía que admitir que no tenía ni idea de cual era el papel de un crítico.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió leyendo, debajo del artículo se hallaban las dos fotografías… se dio un leve golpe en la frente, sin duda aquellos retratos eran patéticos.

Dejo la revista de lado cuando oyó ruido desde el recibidor, se incorporo levemente y esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Eiji llegar con aire cansado.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó, el pelirrojo se lazó de hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado- dijiste que nunca usarías esa llave… que era demasiado pronto"

"Y tienes razón, pero necesitaba estar con alguien- suspiro de manera cansada- si te molesta me voy a buscar a alguien más"

"No, no era eso, quédate- le sonrió- ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Fue un día muy pesado para mi, ¿sabes?- el castaño arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta- cansado en el sentido mental y sentimental… que buena rima"

"Ja, tienes razón- lo miro fijamente y notó sus ojos hinchados- ¿estuviste llorando?"

"Si, es que me reuní con unos amigos de la infancia que no veía desde hace tiempo- dijo mientras se agazapaba entre lo cojines del sofá- y estuvimos platicando del pasado y de cosas que sinceramente nunca me hubiese gustado recordar- se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir las lágrimas- fue difícil"

"Me imagino- se acerco para abrazarlo, gesto que el otro recibió inmediatamente- ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"Nada, solo quería que me escucharas… y que me abrazaras…- a esto rompió en llanto, refugiando su rostro en el pecho de su novio- necesitaba sentir que alguien me quería…"

"No llores, yo estoy aquí- beso sus cabellos dulcemente y lo atrajo aún más hacia si- tranquilo mi niño, todo esta bien"

No estaba acostumbrado a que Eiji se comportara de esa forma, por lo general si lloraba era por que él mismo lo había hecho llorar. Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle que era aquello lo hacía llorar tanto, pero claramente le dijo que eran cosas que no quería recordar…

Beso su frente para luego tomarlo por la barbilla y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Eiji se sonrojo levemente al ver los zafiros de Fuji que lo miraban de una manera tan profunda.

"Tranquilo, no te preguntare más, por que es obvio que no me vas a responder, además no quiero que sigas llorando-el otro asintió- ahora, ¿no quieres comer?"

"No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre- murmuro, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?"

"Bien, Yuuta por fin escogió el menú para la boda y Rinko-san me dijo que por el momento las cosas van bien, pero que dentro de poco podríamos hacer una galería"

"Me alegro por ti… aunque no sonría, créeme me alegro por ti…"

"Supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar a eso, no eres muy expresivo y no conozco mucho de ti, pero eso hace que me gustes aún más- se miraron un momento y una idea descabellada paso por la mente de Fuji- oye, amor, ¿podrías ayudarme?, se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva fotografía"

"Pero con la condición de que no me digas amor- se pusieron de pie. Eiji limpio el rastro de su llanto mientras el castaño se dirigía a su habitación- ¿entendiste, Fuji-san?"

"No, ¿Qué decías, amor?- el pelirrojo entorno los ojos y lo vio llegar con una sabana blanca y la cámara"

"Ya me diste miedo, ¿Qué planeas?"

"Ven, solo necesito que posees un momento. No es mi estilo, por lo general me gusta ser espontáneo pero conseguir lo que quiero necesito que posees- lo condujo hacía la puerta corrediza que quedaba justo detrás de uno de los sofás- ten ponte la sabana"

"¿Perdón?"

"Ponte la sabana, ¿acaso nunca jugaste a los fantasmas cuñado eras niño?- el pelirrojo negó levemente- ¿acaso eres un príncipe desterrado de su reino?, ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas jugado algo así de niño?- Kikumaru se encogió de hombros y dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su novio de la realidad- mira solo cúbrete con la sabana y ahora juega con ella"

"No te entiendo, ¿quieres que me mueva con la sabana o…?"

"Si, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero muévete- el pelirrojo se volvió a encoger de hombros, se cubrió con la sabana y empezó a mover los brazos. Fuji sonrió y retrocedió un par de pasos para lograr enfocar a su bailarín- creo que va hacer más difícil de lo que creía"

"Pero tu me dijiste que iba a posar"

"Olvida eso y sigue moviéndote… bonito trasero"

"¡Fuji-san!"

"Soy Syuusuke- dijo, vio como el pelirrojo seguí danzando frente a la ventana con la pálida luz de la luna iluminando su frágil silueta. Lo vio moverse de un lado a otro mover las piernas y los brazos… al fin lo encontró- ya Eiji, ya deja de moverte"

"¿Qué?, ¿Tomaste la foto?… pero si estaba bostezando"

"¿En serio?, pensé que lo hiciste apropósito- miro al otro que ya se había quitado la sabana y lo miraba un tanto molesto- no me mires así, yo que iba a saber. Son cosas que pasan y ya… no es por nada pero parecías un gato llorando y no una persona bostezando"

"¿Perdón?, ¿gato?… tonto, así bostezo y si te gusta pues que bien y si no consíguete a otro modelo, el anterior esta más ocupado en otras cosas con su actual pareja- Eiji arqueo una ceja- ya sabes cosas del destino"

"No hables así del destino- se quejo- esa cosa ni existe- Fuji lo miro- no me veas así, digo la verdad- Syuusuke se encogió de hombros y se quedo pensando- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, estaba pensando en mi ex, es todo"

"Si claro- bufo- mmh… ESPINA DORSAL no será…"

"Si, es él. era como tu cuando le pedía que me dejara tomarle una foto"

"No me compares, por favor- gruño, paso a lado del castaño- yo soy tu novio a hora, así que no me compares con ese que te engaño… lo siento- dijo cuando Fuji lo miro con los ojos abiertos- no era mi intención…"

"Supongo que el destino o la suerte no querían que estuviésemos juntos- Kikumaru lo veía sentado desde uno de los sofás- pero lo agradezco… por que ahora te tengo a ti"

"Por dios, que te oyes como una quinceañera enamorada- sin embargo el castaño se acerco a abrazarlo- pero eres mi quinceañera enamorada… creo que los conejos rosas de edición limitada me ponen sentimental"

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada, cosas mías…"

"Eiji, te quiero…"

"En momentos como este no me arrepiento del rumbo que tomo mi vida de un momento a otro… pero aún me sorprendo de cómo puede cambiar la vida de una persona con una sola palabra…Fuji-san…"

"Soy Syuusuke"

"No, eres mi rarito, sádico y loco novio"

"Es lo mismo"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Eto… bueno y aquí termina este capítulo que sinceramente no me gusto en lo absoluto, pero estaba con un falta de inspiración, así que espero me perdonen si les pareció algo flojo.**

**Mmh, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidas y si gustan que les responda directamente solo díganme y dejen su correo, con gusto les respondere.**

**Sin más me despido y nos leemos la próxima semana (prometo escribir un mejor capítulo que esta cosa)**

**Besos**

**P.D ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y recuerden ¡DREAM PAIR FOREVER!**


	12. 11 Lágrimas dormidas

¡Que miedo!, por fin hemos llegado a un nuevo año (que ni siquiera comprendo para que cambiamos de año si la situación mundial sigue igual que siempre) y me da mucho más miedo pues esta la primera actualización del año, esperemos no sea la última (por que con eso de que a la señorita imaginación se le da por tomar sus vacaciones de año y medio n-n). Espero que se hayan divertido dando la bienvenida a este 2007, por que sinceramente yo me estaba cayendo del sueño sobre las condenadas uvas.

**Quiero agradecer a: **taty-kun, killuki-coni, mily-chan, narutita de kikumaru, Tomoka, Jun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Yahg Tao, Klaus Leonowens y momoko-chan** a ustedes gracias por sus comentarios y a los que leen pero no dejan review, a ustedes también muchas gracias. **

**Con respecto al capítulo anterior, me disculpo de nueva cuenta por si les pareció un poco flojo, pero la verdad después de escribirlo por cuarta vez, medio dormida encima del teclado y sin mi asesora a mano... mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**De paso quiero maldecir a mi corazoncito de azúcar (mi asesora), **Demente Mad**, ¿ya ves lo que me haces escribir sin que me estés supervisando?, Esperemos que esta vez hayamos logrado algo mejor.**

**Sobre la pregunta formulada por mi querida **momoko-chan**, si para su suerte si habrá lemmon en futuros capítulos (como creen que voy a dejar a mis niños hermosos sin hacerse sentir que ven estrellas n-n)**

**Tristemente PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, por que de ser lo contrario la historia de basaría principalmente en la Dream Pir y la Dirty Pair.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**11**

**LÁGRIMAS DORMIDAS**

**(1era parte del poema de un corazón desolado, también conocido como el prólogo del libro "Crónicas de un corazón desolado" por Mizuki Hajime)**

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las persianas entreabiertas de la habitación y el sonido de alguien moviéndose por la casa lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Se removió inquieto en el colchón, sintiendo las sabanas cubriendo su fina figura; giro al lado contrario, solo para sentir la frialdad del lugar donde normalmente reposaba su compañero. Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa y paseo la mirada por la habitación en penumbras.

Sonrió levemente al posar la vista en la ropa tirada desordenadamente en el piso. Se incorporo pesadamente, no tenía ganas de salir de la cama pero los pasos de alguien moviéndose por ahí y el dulce aroma a café, lo hicieron echar su pereza a un lado y salir de su cómodo lecho.

Alcanzó la camisa de su compañero y aprovechando que le venía algo grande, la uso para cubrir su desnudez. Salió de la habitación e inmediatamente dio con él, recostado en el sofá, usando solo unos pantaloncillos, leyendo atentamente un libro y pudo ver una humeante taza de café que reposaba sobre la mesita del centro.

"Buenos días amor- le saludo, el otro giro a verlo"

"Buenos días- respondió sonriendo levemente. Hoy te levantaste más tarde de lo normal"

"Es que anoche me dormí más tarde de lo normal- sonrió acercándose a donde el otro- tenías más energía de lo normal, ¡que divertido!"

¿Qué insinuas?, ¿qué las veces anteriores te aburría?- cuestiono alzando una ceja, fingiendo estar ofendido"

"Más o menos… no es cierto. Solo que siento que anoche… no sé- se sentó a su lado en la orilla del sofá"

"¿Hice algo diferente?- viéndolo fijamente"

"¿Quieres la verdad?- asintió- la verdad es que siempre pareces muy urgido en ese aspecto, sin embargo anoche… me lo hiciste con tanta ternura"

"Ya veo…- lo miro un momento- ¿cómo esta eso de que parezco urgido?, no me digas que …"

"Tengo hambre- dijo de golpe y poniéndose de pie- ¿quieres desayunar algo?… ¿por qué me miras así?"

"No es nada, olvídalo- se miraron un momento- esa camisa no te pega para nada- sonrió burlonamente"

"¿Verdad que si?, es que su dueño tiene cada gusto por la moda- ahora fue su turno para sonreír"

"Mmh… yo creo que te ves mejor sin ella- lo jalo hacia si y comenzó a quitarle la prenda, llevo sus manos a las solapas de esta, con delicadez tiro de ella para que se deslizara por la pálida espalda del más bajo. Se miraron a los ojos y pronto sus labios se vieron envueltos en una feroz batalla que provoco que el más bajo terminara sentado en el regazo del otro. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una deliciosa danza que pronto se vio acompañada por las manos del más alto acariciando al menor. Pronto se tuvieron que separar para poder tomar aire"

"Mitsu…- murmuro mientras recargaba su frente con la del susodicho- siempre tan dulce conmigo"

"Y tu siempre tan sádico"

"Gracias"

XxxxxxX

Dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras veía fijamente a sus queridos cactus y a Marilyn, el bosai. Era interesante la forma de las espinas de los cactus y los extraños dobleces de las ramas del pequeño árbol. Ladeo la cabeza, quizá Rinko-san tenía razón y la inspiración se le estaba agotando.

Hacia mese que se le dificultaba poder encontrar algo que retratar. Soltó un suspiro y dio otro sorbo a su taza, al tiempo que trataba de pensar en algo que lo inspirase.

Escuchó la puerta principal y esbozó una sonrisa al oír la voz de Tezuka anunciando su llegada. Giro el rostro sobre el hombro, vio a su novio en el recibidor quitándose el abrigo.

"Hola amor- le saludo- llegas tarde, ¿qué ocurrió?"

" Fui a comprar algunas cosas- se pinzó el puente de la nariz, moviendo levemente sus gafas- me arrepiento de no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que comprara todo antes de la temporada... ¡odio la navidad!"

"¿Perdón?"

"Bueno, exceptuando el hecho de que es nuestro aniversario...¡odio la navidad!"

"Pero el año pasado no la pasamos muy bien- sonrió el más bajo acercándose a donde el orto- ¿ o me lo vas a negar?"

"Syuusuke, eres un tonto- respondió al recordar que el año anterior había hecho un viaje a Francia, donde pasaron las fechas decembrinas y su aniversario"

"Puede que se un tonto, pero soy tu tonto- amplió la sonrisa al recodar que el día de navida lo celebraron de una forma totalmente distinta- si quieres este año podemos repetir. Celebrar navidad y nuestro aniversario"

"No lo creo- respondió pasando a lado del fotógrafo- recuerda que le prometiste a tu familia que este año lo pasaríamos con ellos"

"Mmh…no quiero- se quejo, girando a ver al de gafas que en ese momento dejaba sus cosas sobre uno de los sofás- quiero estar contigo"

"Voy a estar contigo y tu familia- lo miro- bueno voy a tomar una ducha… ¡no veas lo que compre!"

"No lo iba a hacer- se quejo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina- voy a ir al minisuper, ya no tenemos leche y quizá compre algún pastel, ¡tengo antojo de dulce!"

"¿Dulce?- cuestiono asomándose a la cocina"

"Si- dijo abriendo sus penetrantes ojos- la verdad Mitsu…"

"¿Si?"

"La verdad es que estoy embarazado, tengo dos meses"

"¡Tonto!"

"Pero sería bonito"

"¿Verte gordo?- a esto el ojiazul frunció el ceño dejando bruscamente la taza sobre la estufa, paso a lado del más alto rumbo al recibidor- Syu, no era mi intención"

"¿No que te ibas a duchar?"

"No te enojes"

"No me enojo- dijo al tiempo que se ponía el abrigo- ve a tomar la ducha, ya vuelvo… Mitsu, suéltame"

"No hasta que vea que no estas enojado- exigió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia si- no te enojes, no era mi intención"

"Mmh… tengo que admitir que eso de que pudiera estar embarazado es totalmente estúpido"

"Un poco, pero existe la adopción"

"Y la ciencia- esbozo una sonrisa- espero que dentro de algunos años la ciencia evolucione tanto que logre que los hombre podamos quedar embarazados, ¿te imaginas?"

"Si, pero cuando eso suceda estaremos hechos polvo"

"Si eso es cierto, me gustaría toparme contigo en otra vida y cumplir ese sueño"

"Si, mientras tanto haz eso, sueña- le beso suavemente el cuello- ahora si voy a la ducha"

"Y yo al minisuper"

Syu… ¿estas seguro de que ese hijo es mío?"

"¿Quién es el tonto ahora?"

XxxxxxX

El supuesto espíritu navideño estaba sacando de quicio a Syuusuke. Su inspiración se había ido a volar muy lejos. Lo único que lo mantenía relajado dentro de esta ajetreada temporada, era saber que pronto sería su quinto aniversario con Kunimitsu y al parecer su querido su novio ya quería dar el siguiente paso. ¿Qué como lo sabía?, simple; hacía algunos días había descubierto un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda adornándolo, lo había encontrado accidentalmente (lo podía jurar por sus preciosos cactus) un día en que hacía la limpieza.

Sonrió, ya no podía esperar para su aniversario. Lo tenía que admitir, amaba a Tezuka Kunimitsu como a nada en esta vida y se lo demostraba en todo momento, con los pequeños y grandes detalles, o simple con la forma más grande en que una pareja se puede demostrar el amor que se tienen… como ellos lo habían hecho anoche.

Se arropo aún más en su abrigo mientras caminaba por aquella avenida tan concurrida, sentía el viento que jugueteaba con su cabello despeinándolo.

No comprendía por que había decidido salir de casi... quizá la falta de inspiración y la aburrición total. Entro a una librería donde las personas se arremolinaban en las estanterías tratando de hacerse con algún volumen para regalar. Dio un suspiro y trato de hallar algún lugar donde hubiera menos gente, lamentablemente ese pasillo era de política.

Puso los ojos en blanco y sin más remedio se puso a leer los aburridos títulos.

"Buenos días, ¿busca algún título en especial?- le pregunto un chico de cabello un tanto largo de color cereza"

"Gracias, pero solo estoy merodeando, es la única sección libre de personas histéricas comprando regalos de última hora- sonrió el castaño, el chico cabeceo dándole la razón"

"Lo comprendo, bendito sea que me enviaron a esta sección- sonrió- cualquier cosa estoy a su servicio"

"Gracias- lo vio alejarse y Fuji siguió revisando los títulos"

Una vez término de ver aquella sección fue a la de alado, ¿por qué demonios había decidido entrar a una librería y más sabiendo que dentro de un par de días era aquella fecha?, se regaño mentalmente. La siguiente sección eran libros de fotografía, sonrió quizá no había sido tan malo haber entrado a aquel lugar.

Estaba hojeando un gran volumen de fotografías de cuerpos pintados (1),cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

"Kunimitsu, ¿se puede saber por que me trajiste aquí?- era una voz de hombre que se oía un tanto arrogante- ¿cómo es posible que te hayas atrevido a traer a oree-sama a este lugar?"

"Cállate principito de cuento de hadas- respondió una voz que reconoció fácilmente, alzó la vista del libro y pudo ver que unos metros más allá estaban su novio con un sujeto que miraba todo con repugnancia y se alejaba cada vez que una persona pasaba muy cerca de él- tengo que hacer un último regalo"

"Literalmente- dijo acercándose a Tezuka que hojeaba un libro de fotografía- ¿por qué te tomas tantas molestias con ese sujeto?"

"¿Por qué te tienes que quejar de todo?- respondió, se oía ya bastante fastidiado. Syuusuke dejo el libro que tenía en las manos y se acerco con cautela a la pareja, cuidando de que no lo vieran- cállate y mejor ayúdame a escoger un libro para Syuusuke"

"Y encima tengo que escoger un regalo para _ese _– el de gafas lo miro ceñudo- Kuni, simplemente córtalo por lo sano, es lo mejor para los dos"

"Tienes razón, pero... dentro de poco será nuestro quinto aniversario, dos días para ser exactos"

"Pues hazlo antes de que se cumplan cinco años, él se sentirá peor"

"Tu no entiendes nada"

"Puede que tengas razón, pero dime entonces ¿por qué aceptaste mi anillo?"

"Atobe…- rodó los ojos"

"Soy Keigo- el castaño pudo ver como aquel sujeto se acercaba a Tezuka y lo besaba, ¿qué hizo Kunimitsu?, desde luego responder la caricia. Syuusuke sintió un nudo en la garganta, así que su Mitsu lo pensaba dejar y por aquel sujeto… justo el día de su quinto aniversario…lo peor, ¿desde cuando estaban juntos esos dos?"

"Kunimitsu…"

"Uh… ¡Syuusuke!- el primero se separo aprisa del orto y miro anonado a fotógrafo que lo miraba fijamente con aquellos zafiros- ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Paseando, supongo. Y por lo que veo tu también, pero no estas tan sólito como yo- esbozo una sonrisa burlona- ¿se divierten?"

"Si, mucho. Gracias por preguntar- le interrumpió el que se hacia llamar Atobe Keigo- creo que no nos han presentado. Me llamo Atobe Keigo"

"Todo un placer conocerte, soy Fuji Syuusuke... ex novio de Kunimitsu"

"¡Syuusuke, déjame explicarte!"

"¿Explicarme?, ¿qué, como funciona esto de engañar al pobre sádico?"

"Claro que no, si me dejas explicarte- rogó el de gafas- te juro que por ninguno motivo te iba a lastimar, te quiero tanto como para hacer eso"

"¿Perdón?- dijo ofendido Atobe"

"Kunimitsu...- Fuji se relajo, esbozó su típica sonrisita y se acerco a su hasta hace poco novio- te divertiste conmigo, ¿no, Tezuka?- el que Fuji usara su apellido no era nada bueno…- ¿divertiste conmigo anoche?"

"Syu, déjame explicarte todo. Te juro que todo esto tienen un por que"

"¡Oh, claro que tiene un por que!- sonrió aún más. Aparto con cuidado a Keigo del más alto y abrazo a Kunimitsu"

"Syuusuke…"

"Te odio- le susurro al oído sin dejar de abrazarlo- espero que esta misma tarde vayas por tus cosas y deja las llaves cerca de Marilyn- se separo y lo miro con aquellos zafiros que deseaban derramar lágrimas- bueno, fue un placer conocerte Atobe y cuídate las espaldas, por este es un infiel- dijo esto adoptando su habitual semblante. Dio media vuelta y se alejo tranquilamente de ahí. Una vez estuvo fuera de la librería echo a correr conteniendo las lágrimas. Luchaba por no dejar salir un sollozo, mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados y después de unas cuadras chocó con alguien- lo lamento, no vi por donde iba"

"No hay cuidado- le respondió un pelirrojo que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y aquella mirada azulina- no te encierres tanto que en verdad podrías derribar a alguien"

"Si, lo lamento- inclino levemente la cabeza y paso de largo a aquel sujeto…"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

El techo era bastante interesante y eso lo había descubierto en la mansión de Atobe, pero nunca se había imaginado que el techo de su sala era igual de interesante. Esbozo una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Había tenido un sueño con los últimos días que había pasado con Tezuka, antes de descubrir que su querido Mitsu lo engañaba. Parpadeo un par de veces y sin más dejo salir una pequeña risa al recordar al pelirrojo de ese día.

Se incorporo perezosamente y pronto un agudo dolor le atravesó la espalda, miro de manera asesina la delgada sabana con que se había cubierto durante la noche, para luego pasar un abrazo por detrás y alcanzar el cojín que había tomado como almohada, lo miro un momento y le soltó un puñetazo.

Se puso de pie con la espalda totalmente adolorida, ¿por qué?; pues una incomoda noche en el sofá dejaría a cualquiera con dolor de espalda por la mañana. ¿Cuál era el motivo de que hubiese dormido en el sofá?, eso era respuesta fácil, Kikumaru Eiji.

Habían discutido y el pelirrojo había terminado furioso, llorando y encerrándose en su habitación. Tenía que admitir que se había pasado un poco con aquello, pero eso no le perdonaba que lo hubiese hecho dormir en el sofá ¡en su propia casa!

Miro su reloj de pulsera, posiblemente Eiji seguiría dormido y con suerte se libraría de las maldiciones del pelirrojo, serio y celoso novio que tenía. Se dirigió a la habitación y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta.

Las persiana estaba cerradas, dirigió la mirada a la cama donde en un extremo dormía su pelirrojo hecho ovillo.

Se acerco con cautela, los cabellos rojizos caían de manera desordenada sobre la almohada, sus labios entreabiertos y las largas pestañas acariciando sus pómulos; lo miro fijamente, había un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en las pestañas y en las mejillas.

Sonrió de manera afectada, con sumo cuidado se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se inclino a besar la frente de su bailarín.

"Perdóname- susurro, lo miro un momento, verlo así lo hacia evocar un poema (según su autor) y a la vez le hacia ver la fotografía perfecta. Busco la cámara con la mirada y solo dio con la digital. Se puso de pie, la tomo, volvió a un lado de la cama, enfoco lo más cerca posible de los ojos cerrados de Eiji… cuando la tuvo vio el resultado en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara- eres hermoso… ¿cómo se llamaba ese poema, según la cosa esa?…¡ah, si! LAGRIMAS DORMIDAS- suspiro levemente"

"Fuji-san…- el susodicho sonrió al oír su nombre salir de los labios de su bailarín- no te vayas…- ahí estaba otra vez el tema de su discución. Syuusuke tenía que salir un par de días, debía ir a Kanzawa. Era una especie de entrega de premios a varios artistas, desde escritores, fotógrafos, hasta bailarines. Desde luego la prensa estaría presente y se conllevaba a que Tezuka fuera uno de los tantos enviados especiales… lo mejor hubiera sido guardar silencio con respecto a Mitsu, Kikumaru estaba resultando ser la persona más celosas que había conocido"

"No pasara nada, Eiji.- le susurro- entre Tezuka y yo no hay nada. Solo tengo ojos para ti"

"Fuji-san…"

"Te adoro, no lo dudes. Me haz dado un motivo para seguir en este mundo- se acerco para poder besarlo, apenas un roce- te quiero…"

CORAZÓN DESOLADO 

_Recuerdos que se van,_

_Cuando ya no miro,_

_Los recuerdos regresan._

_Te recuerdo_

_Y me duele;_

_Te olvido_

_Y mi vida pierde sentido._

_En mis labios se quedan aquellas palabras,_

_Aquellas palabras que tomas por falsas;_

_Pero lo único falso aquí,_

_Es el cariño que me tienes._

_Las estrellas son mis oyentes,_

_Cuando las lágrimas son mi único escape del dolor,_

_Cuando duermo,_

_Y eres tu quien vela mis sueños._

_Te recuerdo_

_Y me duele;_

_Te olvido_

_Y mi vida pierde sentido._

_De día te veo, _

_Y de noche sueño contigo._

_Las estrellas son mis oyentes,_

_Mientras estas lagrimas son la prueba de mis sueños._

_Por ti aprendí a amar,_

_Por ti salí de la oscuridad que me rodeaba._

_Los recuerdos se alejan,_

_Se alejan como aquel a quien creí amar;_

_Aquel que se llevo mi sonrisa_

_Y me dejo creyendo que todo eran simples palabras huecas._

_La SONRISA PERDIDA, es la prueba de ello._

_En mis labios quedaron aquellas palabras que tanto desee decirte._

_En mis ojos las lágrimas parecen no tener fin._

_En mi cuerpo quedaron los restos de aquellas noches._

_Los recuerdos se alejan,_

_Cuando ya no miro,_

_Los recuerdos regresan…_

_Y siempre será así._

_La luna me consuela con su pálido manto,_

_Las estrellas me alientan,_

_Mientras la seda seca mis lágrimas,_

_Las lágrimas que son la prueba de que aún sueño contigo._

_Por ti aprendí a amar_

_Y es por ti por quien quiero vivir._

_Eres tú a quien quiero,_

_Es aquel quien me a dejado como un objeto._

_JUGUETE DE NADIE,_

_Cuando aquel a quien creía amar,_

_Se llevo mi sonrisa._

_Te recuerdo_

_Y me duele,_

_Te olvido_

_Y mi vida pierde sentido._

_Los recuerdos se alejan en el viento,_

_Cuando no miro,_

_Como un niño pequeño, _

_Los recuerdos regresan._

_Las estrellas son mis oyentes,_

_Mientras forjo un nuevo camino a tu lado._

_Aquel a quien creí amar se llevo todo de mi _

_Y eres tu a quien quiero._

_De día te veo, _

_Y de noche sueño contigo._

_Las estrellas son mis oyentes,_

_Mientras estas lagrimas son la prueba de mis sueños…_

CONTINUARA… AVAVAVAVA 

Y bueno así termina este capítulo. Sinceramente sufrí dolores de cabeza para poder escribirlo, para al fin pude terminarlo. Ya sé que quieren saber un poco más sobre el pasado de Eiji, pero esta vez me pareció justo y necesario sacar a la luz un poco del pasado de Syu, ¿qué les pareció? Y con toda la sinceridad que les sea posible ¿qué les pareció el supuesto poema? (es que no encontré le versión original que había escrito hacía tiempo n-n-)

**En el próximo capítulo veremos… eto… la verdad no sé que veremos, así que sugerencias son MUY bien recibidas.**

**Reitero, a aquellos que deseen que responda a sus mensajes personalmente díganmelo y dejen su correo y haré TODO lo posible por responderles. Por que es por ustedes mis queridos lectores que estoy frente a la computadora quemándome la masa gris que poseo. **

**Sin más nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Besos. **


	13. 12 Vino añejo

**¡¡Que alegría!! Por fin vuelve la calma tras las casi interminables vacaciones de invierno, y todo vuelve a su acostumbrado ajetreo. ¡Todo vuelve hacer tan romántico con el ruido de los claxon a mitad de una declaración de amor! (Mi querida Yahg entenderá a lo que me refiero) Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:** mily-chan, narutita de kikumaru, taty-kun, momoko-chan, killuki-coni, LiScHaNDaI, Rina Sayata, Juum Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada, Yahg Tao, Akroma y Klaus Leonowens **a ustedes gracias y a los que leen esta cosa, a ustedes también les agradezco.**

**Antes de dejarles leer, ya sé que les pedí sugerencias para este capítulo y la mayoría me sugirió lo mismo, que Eiji se fuera con Syu al viaje. Verán no me cuesta nada cumplirles el capricho pero si escribo eso estoy fusilando un capítulo y medio. Así que aquí esta este capítulo y si no les gusta y quieren que Eiji se vaya al viaje díganmelo y la próxima semana se los escribo. **

**Por cierto, la razón por la que se fusilaría un capítulo, ustedes mismos lo van a ver en este.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto ¿te haz dado cuenta que esta cosa tiene más chicos lindos cantando que chicos lindo haciendo cosas pervertidas… digo, jugando tenis?**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**12**

**Vino Añejo**

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

La casa estaba más llena que de costumbre, personas que nunca había visto en su vida, familiares que apenas y veía una o dos veces al año, amigos de la familia… era un caos ese día en la casa de los Kikumaru.

Permanecía sentado en un rincón junto con sus inseparables amigos. Tanto Yuushi como Jiroh lo veían con pena y lo único que él podía hacer era permanecer sentado abrazando a Daigoro y sonreír amablemente a la gente que se acercaba a verlo.

Vio a sus hermanos cerca de su padre. Ayame parecía ida y no atendía a lo que la gente le decía, Kazuhiko estaba indiferente y los mellizos, Takumi abrazaba a Hikari que estaba nerviosa.

"Eiji, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Yuushi en tono preocupado- si quieres podemos salir al jardín"

"No te preocupes Yuu-chan- le respondió con una sonrisa- mi mamá me dijo hace algún tiempo que a pesar de lo mal que pinten las cosas siempre hay que tratar de adaptarse y dar una sonrisa a lo incierto"

"Pero Eiji- terció Jiroh- esto es muy diferente, no lo comprendo del todo, pero sé que es diferente"

"Quizá tengas razón, aún así tengo que sonreír, se lo prometí a mamá- los otros dos lo miraron desesperados y no pudieron más que abrazarlo- gracias"

"Eiji- le llamo su padre que se había acercado a los tres amigos- ¿cómo estas?"

"Bien, papá- sonrió, pronto se dio cuenta de una mujer que estaba junto a su padre- hola, ¿cómo esta usted?"

"No es posible- murmuro horrorizada al borde de las lágrimas- ¿es él? ¿y sigue tan tranquilo?… pobre niño- sollozo poniéndose de rodillas a la altura de los menores. Akutagawa y Oshitari soltaron a su pelirrojo amigo- pobre niño…- lo tomo suavemente de la barbilla y lo vio detenidamente- ni siquiera se parece a Komaki…"

"Lo lamento- murmuro"

"Oh, ¿cómo es posible?, no se parece en nada a Komaki"

Eiji vio como aquella mujer se ponía de pie y se alejaba llorando acompañada de su padre. Soltó un suspiro mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Daigoro.

"Lo lamento- musito, Yuushi y Jiroh lo escucharon a la perfección- lo lamento"

"No es tu culpa Eiji- murmuro Jiroh- esa mujer no sabe nada… ¡que no te pareces a Komaki-sama!, es una tonta"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si- corroboro Yuushi- en momento como estos tu madre tiene razón. Lamento haberla contradecido. Pero ahora es cuando debes de sonreír a los incierto, por que nosotros estamos contigo"

"Gracias, los quiero- dijo dulcemente, sonrió a sus amigos para luego darles un dulce beso en la mejilla a cada uno"

"Y nosotros a ti- Yuushi lo hizo girar para darle un suave beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y luego Jiroh le dio uno en el cuello. El pelirrojo se sonrojo ante el gesto de sus amigos- ya se puso rojito"

"¡No es cierto!"

XxxxxxX

Ya tenía experiencia en esto y su instinto le decía que ahí nada bueno iba a pasar. Estrujo a Daigoro en su pecho mientras retrocedía a la pared más cercana.

Miro al frente, sonrió levemente para luego cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto… sintió como su mejilla ardía, soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor… lamento hacerlo al sentir como la otra mejilla ardía…

"Lo lamento- sollozo"

"Eso no es suficiente- comenzó a temblar- no es suficiente conque pidas disculpas. ¿Es que no entiendes que todo es por tu culpa?, ¿No lo entiendes?"

"No…- gimió cuando sintió una mano enorme estrangularle- no…mi…mamá…"

"¿Tu mamá?, entiende Eiji, ella no esta aquí para protegerte y después de lo que paso no creo que le importes mucho- el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió un poco mientras veía a su padre- ¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"Mamá me dijo…que pasara… lo que pasara… ella siempre me… iba a proteger… que después de la tormenta… siempre viene…la calma…que tras ese pasillo oscuro… siempre habrá una luz… esperándome…"

¡Eres un tonto!, date cuenta de lo que paso a Komaki, ¿crees que después de eso hay calma y luz?… date cuenta ¡todo esto es tu culpa!- Eiji se quejo al sentir más fuerte la presión en su garganta, mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas- todo es tu culpa… entiéndelo, todos te odian por que por tu culpa le paso a Komaki lo que le paso. ¿Lo entiendes?, es tu culpa"

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Si, tu culpa. Lo que le paso a Komaki, el que este enojado contigo, tus hermanos también están lastimados ¿y sabes por que?, ¡por que existes!"

"Mi culpa…- balbuceo, comenzaba a perder fuerzas, dejo caer a Daigoro y veía todo tan borroso…"

"Si, ¡niño tonto!…- lo soltó. El pelirrojo cayó al piso hecho un pequeño ovillo que no paraba de temblar… soltó un pequeño grito cuando recibió un golpe en el estomago- ni una palabra de esto a tus abuelos o a tus hermanos… a menos que quieras volver a tu habitación…"

Eiji logró abrir los ojos asustado, el hombre sonrió divertido… ¡no quería volver a ese horrible lugar!… sollozo mientras su padre salía de la habitación, dejándolo ahí tirado… busco a Daigoro con la mirada, lo vio tirado viéndolo como si llorara… como si aquel muñeco de felpa comprendiera su dolor… pronto todo fue negro…

XxxxxxX

Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa buscando a sus hermanos, suponía que debían estar reunidos en la habitación de Kazuhiko. Al llegar a la habitación del mayor, abrió con dificultad la puerta, pues Daigoro en brazos le dificultaba el trabajo. Asomo la cabecita y los vio reunidos sobre la cama de su aniki.

"Hermanos- les llamo con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿puedo estar con ustedes?"

"Claro que si renacuajo- respondió Kazuhiko que se acerco a donde su hermanito estaba, lo invito a pasar, cerró la puerta tras Eiji y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama con los otros tres"

"¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron los mellizos?"

"¿Es mi culpa?… ¿todo lo que esta pasando es mi culpa?- pregunto a lo que los otros cuatro se apresuraron a negar"

"Claro que no- dijo Ayane- no es culpa de nadie, son cosas que pasan. Es algo a lo que todos los humanos estamos destinados"

"¿Ustedes me odian?"

"Desde luego que no- contesto Takumi mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en la cabeza"

¿Están lastimados?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo?- pregunto Hikari- estamos tristes pero no lastimados"

"¿Lastimar y doler no es lo mismo?"

"Muchas personas si lo creen así, pero no lo es- murmuro Ayame"

"Pero estar lastimado a la larga te va a doler y el dolor a la larga te va a doler más… si es que no cicatriza antes"

"Eiji…"

"Después de todo si están lastimados- gimió, pronto las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- y todo por mi culpa…para mi la luz se a extinguido…- se refugió en el cuello de Kazuhiko que aún lo tenía en brazos. Sollozo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, se separo un poco dándole a entender que quería acercarse a sus hermanos. Le dio un beso a cada uno y luego les sonrió- los quiero mucho…- los mayores lo vieron en silencio mientras aquella pequeña sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo… sin saber que aquella iba hacer la última sonrisa que esbozaría el pequeño Eiji en mucho tiempo…

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

XxxxxxX

Sonreía divertido mientras veía al otro, que permanecía un tanto alejado de él y huyendo de las miradas nada discretas de la chica que los había recibido. Ladeo el rostro, aquello era interesante, ¿cuál era el mejor?

"¡Ey, Mitsu!, ¿tu cual llevarías?- pregunto a lo que el susodicho se sonrojo"

"Syu, ¿por qué teníamos que venir aquí?, me dijiste que ibas a comprar un regalo para tu novio- cuestionó mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el castaño… interesante"

"Por eso estamos aquí, le prometí llevarle un regalo de Kanazawa- explico mientras leía las instrucciones de uso"

"Mmh… llámame ignorante pero, si le prometiste un regalo de Kanazawa deberías llevarle un regalo típico de aquí"

"Si"

"Entonces, ¿por qué venimos a una sex shop?, esto lo puedes conseguir en Tokio"

"No Mitus, tonto. Estos son juguetitos de Kanazawa, si los compro en Tokio, van hacer jugutetitos de Tokio, no es lo mismo. Creo habértelo dicho lo mismo con el oso de felpa y la caja de chocolates"

"Si ya me lo habías dicho, aún así ¿por qué tengo que acompañarte y comerme los chocolates'"

"Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro- el de gafas lo vio con una ceja arqueada- le llevo un bonito regalo a mi pelirrojo, celoso y lindo novio y de paso hago enojar al tuyo"

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, por que después de esos chocolates vas a quedar gordito y Atobe ya no te va a querer- Tezuka dio un golpe en el brazo al castaño que solo reía- ¡era broma!... ahora recuerdo que tu también querías un regalo para Atobe"

"Si, quiero comprarle alguna figura de porcelana- Syuusuke se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo- no te quejes tu empezaste con esta conversación"

"Lo sé, solo hice para tener la buena acción del día. Pensar en el prójimo, también en las cosas arrogantes- Kunimitsu suspiró cansado, trataba de recordar que había hecho mal para merecer esto... aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que había hecho mal- de acuerdo, me llevo esto"

"Mmh, Syu, ¿crees que…?"

"Espero por que sinceramente ya me había cansado de ser el de abajo...- miro a Tezuka con sus penetrantes zafiros- sabes a lo que me refiero. Vamos, que no falta mucho para que tengamos que ir al hotel a terminar de hacer las maletas"

"¿Ya quieres irte, verdad?"

"¿Tu que crees?, extraño a mi niño...mmh, mejor me llevo los otros, no vaya hacer..."

XxxxxxX

Cuando llegaron al hotel con media caja vacía de chocolates y aquel extraño presente de la sex shop. Fuji pudo ver a Rinko conversando cerca de la recepción con Echizen Ryoga y una mujer de cabello castaño. Se acercaron a donde estaban.

"Rinko-san- le saludo"

"Syu, que bueno que volviste. Estaba hablando con Ryoga sobre lo del libro- le explico. El susodicho estaba más interesado en deshacer la envoltura de un caramelo-mmh... por cierto te presento a Ayame, la representante de Ryoga. Ayame, él es Fuji Syuusuke y Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Mucho gusto- sonrió mientras apartaba un mechón castaño de su rostro- soy Kikumaru Ayame"

"¿Perdón?- pregunto asombrado, la vio fijamente. Cabello castaño y un tanto esponjoso, ojos miel con unos extraños reflejos azulados- ¿Kikumaru Ayame?"

"¿Ocurre algo malo con mi nombre?"

"Es que mi novio se apellida igual, eso es todo- se disculpo, mientras Kunimitsu lo veía con una ceja arqueada- no es nada, perdón"

" No hay cuidado, siempre es la misma reacción en la gente- sonrió- a lo mejor uno de mis hermanos es tu novio y nosotros ni enterados"

"No lo creo... bueno, digo- hizo una mueca al recordar a su celoso novio y luego vio a esa sonriente mujer... quizá si…- Kikumaru Eiji…- Ryoga reacciono al nombre y miro a Ayame que de pronto había palidecido- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"No…- para el momento siguiente desmayarse"

XxxxxxX

Miro de manera aburrida a Shishido y Ootori que compartían un apasionado beso, mientras Ann gritaba como histérica algo que sonaba a ¡_Silver Pair Forever_!, soltó un suspiro.

No había dormido bien la noche anterior, había soñado con cosas que hubiera preferido nunca recordar.

Observo la pantalla de su móvil, parecía quinceañera enamorada esperando a que el fotógrafo rarito, sádico y loco que tenía por novio le llamara. Hacía dos días que habían hablado, el castaño le había llamado para informarle que había ganado uno de los premios.

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y camino a donde estaba Inui.

"Kikumaru, en vista de que esos dos están pegados y esa loca esta animándolos a establecer un nuevo record de besos, atiende a los clientes que acaban de llegar- le pidió mientras veía preocupado al pelirrojo que se veía un tanto pálido y mostraba varias ojeras profundas- por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿peleaste con Fuji-san?"

"No, solamente que no dormí bien"

"Ya veo, encuento termines vete a dormir a tu casa, hoy no tienes ensayo así que no hay pretexto- Eiji se encogió de hombros y camino a una mesa donde estaban sentados un castaño y un sujeto que jugaba con uno de sus mechones"

"Bienvenidos, ¿desean ordenar ya?"

"Por favor, para mi un café de la casa y un baguette de tres quesos con selva negra y aderezo picante- dijo el castaño"

"A mi me trae un capuchino y el mismo baguette"

"Enseguida se lo traigo- el pelirrojo se retiro, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera el fotógrafo pidiera el café de la casa... viendo bien a ese sujeto... que idiotez… el mundo debería ser demasiado pequeño como para encontrarse con el hermano menor de su novio…"

AVAVAVAVA

Y bueno aquí termina este capítulo que no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza. Mmh… como podrán ver los encuentros ya están comenzando y la emoción esta a flor de pie.

**Syu tendrá que lidiar con la locay desesperada hermana de Eiji y Eiji... bueno el se llevara un par de fuertes golpes.**

**Sobre el pasado de Eiji, eso ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana**


	14. 13 Sombras grises

**Hola a todos, y bueno trate de actualizar lo entes posible, así que espero que les guste el capítulo. Pero bueno, agradezco a: **killuki-coni, mily-chan, narutita de kikumaru (respecto a lo de agregarte me encantaría, solo que hay un problema no apareció dirección o algo por el estilo), Niku Black, taty-kun, momoko-chan, Berenice Williams, Rina Sayata, Yahg Tao, Jun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada y Klaus Leonowens** a todos ustedes gracias por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que leen este fic, ¡pero humanidad dejen tan siquiera un pequeño mensaje!**

**Mmh… creo que en el capítulo anterior hable demasiado del pasado de Eiji ¡demasiado!, así que las pocas piezas que quedan las dejaremos para otra sesión de llanto, donde Syu será quien le brinde para llorar. Por el momento disfruten del capítulo de esta semana.**

**Desgraciadamente PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei, a quien le pregunto ¿puedo volver a nombrar a la Ah-uh pair por Ah-uh auch pair?**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**13**

**SOMBRAS GRISES **

**(O el pasado que nunca nos deja en paz)**

Se alegraba de poder librarse de la histérica Ayame, que durante todo el viaje de regreso lo había estado acosando con preguntas acerca de Eiji. No comprendía del todo el por que le acosaba con aquellas preguntas, si eran hermanos… ¿por qué tanto interés en saber sobre el pelirrojo?, solo bastaba levantar el teléfono y marcar el número.

Soltó un suspiro, Rinko había estado debatiendo con Ryoga acerca de las fotografías, mientras Kunimitsu permanecía dormido, ¡nadie podía haberse apiadado de él y librarlo de aquella mujer castaña y loca!, había estado rezando por que Eiji llamara en ese momento, pero pronto se percato de un par de cosas; una, por la hora Kikumaru debería estar trabajando y dos, estaba en un avión donde estaba prohibido llevar encendidos los teléfonos celulares.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, era un alivio poder estar en casa mientras Tezuka dejaba las maletas cerca del recibidor. Había salido casi corriendo del aeropuerto, ¡necesitaba alejarse de Ayame!

Miro alrededor, pudo ver que todo seguía en orden, solo un par de cosas le indicaron que su pelirrojo novio había estado en el departamento; sonrió, ansiaba verlo y darle aquel _original _regalo que había comprado para él.

"¿Feliz de estar en casa?- pregunto el de gafas mientras se sentaba a su lado"

"Si, no sabes cuanto- dijo mientras veía el enorme oso de felpa que había comprado para Eiji- ¿seguro que Atobe manda un auto por ti?"

"Si, si no es que viene el personalmente- respondió- hablando de Keigo"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Si se enoja por que engorde va hacer tu culpa"

"Mitsu, era broma, una muy buena, pero una broma a fin de cuentas no puedes engrdar tan rápido por unos cuantos chocolates- sonrió, pero casi de inmediato su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de asombro cuando Tezuka se poso sobre el- Mitsu"

"Pues para mi no es nada gracioso- murmuro acercando el rostro al oído del otro- siempre te a gustado divertirte conmigo, ahora es mi turno- se separo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos un momento, para luego comenzar a reír- solías atacarme de esta forma cuando querías hacerlo"

"Si y siempre lograba convencerte- dijo mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello del más alto y dio un suave beso en la mejilla- que suerte tiene Atobe"

"¿Perdón?"

"Eres el hombre más dulce, tierno y detallista que conozco…Mitsu…"

XxxxxxX

Fijo la vista en lo que llevaba en las manos, se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por el fotógrafo. Sentía las miradas de las personas sobre él al ver tan singular regalo, podría haberlo metido a la mochila, pero apreciaba tanto a su espalda como para hacerlo.

No tenía ni idea de a que hora regresaba el castaño, solo iría a dejar el regalo, conversaría un poco con los cactus y el bonsai… decidido, se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por el condenado Fuji Syuusuke.

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Fuji sintió como su corazón latía desbocado al ver un par de ventanas abiertas.

Saco su móvil y vio su reflejo en la pantalla, se veía pálido y ojeroso, sin duda el castaño preguntaría por su aspecto. Guardo el aparato, tomo una bocanada de aire, busco la llave y se dispuso a entrar.

Oyó la voz de Syuusuke y por lo que oía estaba con alguien más. Se quito las zapatillas de deportes y camino hacia la sala.

"Eres el hombre más dulce, tierno y detallista que conozco…Mitsu…y de paso sea dicho, más patán que conozco- sonrió el fotógrafo mientras el de gafas se apartaba con aire ofendido- digo la verdad, así que no te hagas el ofendido…¡Eiji!- el susodicho lo miraba con una ceja arqueada- ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía el y Tezuka buscaba su móvil en los bolsillos del pantalón"

"Mmh… ya sé que estoy feo, no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta y delante de otras personas- dijo mirando de reojo a Kunimitsu… ¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿era esto a lo que llamaban celos?… la falta de sueño le estaba afectando"

"Eso no es cierto- dijo percatándose de las miradas asesinas que lanzaba al de gafas- te extrañe- dijo y trato de besarlo, sin embargo el pelirrojo se protegió con aquel regalo que llevaba"

"Tengo un cactus viejito y no durare en usarlo"

"¿No es ese el cactus que querías?- intervino Tezuka con una ceja arqueada al ver como su ex novio había quedado a escasos centímetros de besar al cactus de extraño pelaje blanco que asimilaban a canas"

"Si de hecho si- Eiji se sonrojo al oír aquello, no tenía ni idea de eso. El solo había comprado el cactus pensando en Syuusuke… ¿pensando en Syuusuke?…sin duda el cans… ¡un momento!, ¿¡desde cuando pensaba en el castaño como _Syuusuke_!?… estaba perdiendo la chaveta- ¿es para mí?"

"No te des todo el crédito- se quejo pasando a lado de su novio, en dirección a los otros cactus. Lo dejo a lado de Marilyn- lo vi, me gusto y lo compre, pero si te gusta puedes quedártelo"

"Gracias- sonrió y pudo notar el cansancio en el pelirrojo, los ojos más hinchados de lo normal… había estado llorando… pero también vio como miraba receloso a Kunimitsu- por cierto te presento a Tezuka Kunimitsu, un amigo que conocí en la preparatoria; Mitsu, el es Kikumaru Eiji, mi novio"

"Mucho gusto- respondió el de gafas al ver al pelirrojo. Eiji lo miro un momento, sin duda aquel sujeto debía ser el que le había puesto el cuerno a Syuusuke, desvió la mirada"

"Lo mismo digo- el castaño vio la escena, era obvio que a Eiji le disgutaba la molestia de Tezuka, ya había deducido quien era realmente; por otro lado Tezuka se mostraba un poco incomodo por la situación en que los había encontrado. Y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risotada. Los otros dos giraron a verlo extrañados, Kunimitus con una ceja arqueada y Eiji lo miraba con reproche"

"Lo lamento, pero es que los dos son muy graciosos. No me había dado cuenta que los dos amores de mi vida fueran tan graciosos- explicó, el pelirrojo se acerco a uno de los sofás, tomo uno de los almohadones y lo lanzó al rostro de su novio"

"¡Otro imbécil que dice las cosas tan a la ligera!- dijo para luego dirigirse a la habitación y encerrarse en ella"

"¡No otra vez!- exclamó molesto y miro a su ex novio que sudaba la gota gorda- no te preocupes, creo que te había dicho que mi novio era un tanto celoso"

"Y te creo- soltó un suspiro. Con daba por hecho que nunca terminaría de conocer a Fuji Syuusuke… mmh, sería interesante saber que era lo que buscaba realmente en una pareja, aunque era difícil de saber si se tomaba en cuenta que aquella era su segunda relación seria. Escucharon el chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento"

"Creo que ya llegaron por ti- murmuró Syuusuke, para al segundo siguiente oír la inconfundible voz de Atobe Keigo- si, ya llegaron por ti"

"¿Te molesta?- se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Kunimitus se ponía de pie y se dirigía al recibidor- te molesta, aunque me lo digas, lo noto- abrió la puerta dando paso a Atobe"

"Mitsu, que alegría verte- exclamó Keigo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba un apasionado beso. Se separo un poco para buscar con la mirada al fotógrafo que estaba más interesado viéndo su nuevo cactus- ¡oh, estas aquí!"

"¡Oh, una cosa extraña esta abrazando a Mitsu!- respondió a lo que el otro sonrió sarcásticamente- oh, perdón eres tu Atobe"

"Muy gracioso rarito- Syuusuke sonrió de la misma forma que el rubio del lunar"

"¿No notas algo extraño en tu novio?"

"¡Syuusuke tonto, no le digas!- pero el niño mimado ya estaba inspeccionando al otro"

"Kunimitsu… engordaste"

XxxxxxX

Entorno los ojos mientras oía las extraña conversación que tenía lugar en la sala y las constantes suplicas de Yuushi por no haber podido atender a sus llamadas. Se acomodó entre las almohadas, encogió las piernas y las abrazo.

"_Lo lamento, estaba un poco ocupado_- dijo Oshitari desde el otro lado de la línea- _¿por qué no intentaste llamar a Jiroh?_"

"Lo hice, pero el muy no me respondió tampoco- explicó- pero claro, Jiroh dormido y tu divirtiéndote con Gakuto"

"_¡Lo lamento!_- exclamó nervioso- _lo lamento, pero dime ¿qué te ocurre?_"

"Soñé con mi padre…Yuu-chan, ¿sigues ahí?"

"_Perdón, me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿qué soñaste?_"

"Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Aquellas mujer que negaba mi parecido… aunque ahora puede que tenga razón… conforme pasan los años he olvidado su rostro…"

"_Ei-chan, Jiroh y yo siempre te lo hemos dicho, no le hagas caso, ellos no saben nada_- el pelirrojo chasco la lengua"

"Pero ¿si todo ellos tienen razón y si es razonable el odio de mi padre hacia mi?"

"_Sea o no cierto aquello, no es justificación para lo que tu padre te hizo_"

"No hizo"

"… _no te envenenes con viejos rencores, con viejas tristezas, simplemente olvídalo_"

"No es tan simple y más si todo los días veo la cicatriz que me quedo… si yo nunca hubiera nacido, nada de esto hubiera pasado…"

"_Si tu no hubieras nacido, la vida sería muy aburrida para mi. Sabes que Jiroh y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero aprendimos a llevar la fiesta en paz por ti_- hizo una pausa- _lo que digo, si tu no existieras yo nunca hubiera hablado con Jiroh, que de una forma u otra se a convertido en un hermano para mi. Si tu no hubieras nacido yo no tendría todos aquellos recuerdos divertidos de los tres juntos; tu existencia no se resume a esos escasos segundos irreversibles. Tu existencia para Jiroh y para mi es importante y no solo para nosotros, para tus hermanos también lo es, para tu abuelo… ¿o acaso ya olvidasteis todas aquellas tardes en que corrías por la casa buscándolo y al final él jugaba contigo hasta el cansancio? Te repito, tu existencia no se reduce a esos escasos segundos… ese es otro buen ejemplo, tu existencia era tan importante para tu madre, para Komaki-sama, que prefirió que la suya terminara para que la tuya pudiese continuar… vales mucho Eiji, mucho más de lo que imaginas- _el susodicho sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- _¿es que no hay algo o alguien que haga más notarias tu importancia?_"

"…Eiji- el susodicho miro al fotógrafo que acababa de entrar a la habitación y lo veía preocupado con aquellos preciosos zafiros- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, si hay alguien- murmuro mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas"

"_¿Ves? Te repito, vales mucho Eiji, mucho ¡mucho!_"

"Gracias"

"_No me des las gracias, solo te digo la verdad como amigo que soy, además no me cuesta nada decírtelo. Ahora ve a dormir un poco, de seguro no tienes buen aspecto. Nos vemos luego, te quiero_"

"Yo también, gracias por escucharme- termino la llamada y vio al castaño- estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Ya se fue Tezuka-san?"

"Si, su novio vino por él- dijo rodando los ojos. Se acerco al pelirrojo, extendió la mano y acarició sutilmente su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas- ¿por qué lloras precioso?"

"Por na…na…nada- respondió con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, sintió como la mano de Fuji se movía rozando su oreja, algunos mechones rojizos para terminar por posarse en la nuca; el castaño se sentó a su lado y con la mano en la nuca comenzó a empujarle suavemente hacia al frente, Eiji cedió al empuje y pronto sus labios se encontraron"

Se besaron dulcemente, Fuji comenzó a recostarle sobre la cama y Eiji se apresuro a abrazarle por el cuello. Podían aspirar el dulce perfume natural del otro, sus lenguas pronto se entrelazaron en una feroz batalla por el dominio, se besaban como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo. Pronto las manos del castaño se vieron explorando el cuerpo del bailraín… sonrió dentro del beso al oír los extraños soniditos que hacía el de abajo.

Eiji se estremecía mientras aquellas habilidosas manos subían por sus piernas… se separo aprisa para soltar un gemido que excito al otro… sus mejillas adquirieron color mientras sentía aquella traviesa jugando en su entrepierna…trato de reprimir un gemido, pero fue inevitable…

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?- se quejo con la respiración alterada al oír como su novio reía suavemente"

"¿La verdad?"

"Si"

"Pues que cuando besas y gimes suenas a gatito- a esto Eiji molesto, empujo al fotógrafo- perdón, pero es lindo"

"Yo no le veo la gracia- se quejo mientras se incorporaba y secaba los restos de su llanto"

"No te enojes, minino hermoso- sonrió- ¡ahora que me acuerdo!, ven te prometí un regalo, así que ven"

El pelirrojo se puso de puso de pie y siguió a su novio a la sala, donde antes no había al gran oso de felpa que permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás. Eiji ladeo el rostro, aquel enorme oso con un gran moño rosa al cuello le recordaba a su pequeño Daigoro. Giro a ver a Fuji quien solo le sonreía"

"Espero te guste- dijo Fuji- el oso y los _chocolates_"

"¿No es poco cursi?- pregunto acercándose y viendo la pequeña caja de chocolates que descansaba en el regazo afelpado del muñeco"

"No lo creo, ¿te gusta?"

"…mmh, me recuerdas a otro amigo- murmuro por lo bajo- te llamaras Daigoro- dio unos golpecitos al oso y tomo la caja de chocolates… tratándose de Fuji Syuusuke podía esperar lo que fuera. Abrió la caja y lo que vio lo provoco querer a su novio- Fuji-kun, ¿qué significa esto?"

"Es obvio ¿o no?- respondió sin darse cuenta de la nueva terminación que uso para llamarlo"

"¿Te das cuentas que a penas llevamos un par de semanas como novios?"

"Si"

"¿Y ya quieres?"

"En la habitación no te quejabas…- sonrió divertido al ver la reacción de Kikumaru- ¿qué dices?"

"Mmh…- Eiji tomo uno de los condones, el fotógrafo había quitado los chocolates de la pequeña bandeja y había puesta en lugar de las golosinas condones de chocolate. Arqueó una ceja al sentir el peso de caja… si solo eran los condones, ¿por qué se sentí un poco pesada?… levanto la bandeja y debajo de esta había varios más empaquetados"

"¿Y bien?, ¿quieres?"

"Eres un tonto- respondió- es obvio que mi respuesta es no"

"¿Por qué?, esto es un juego de dos- sonrió Syuusuke- es un juego de dos y nosotros somos dos ¡que concidencia!- el bailarín dejo la caja con condones sobre la mesita del centro, para luego girar a ver al otro; tomo una de las manos de su novio y entrelazo los dedos"

"Fuji-kun, tienes razón, esto es juego de dos…- lo beso suavemente, mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba el pantalón del castaño- …será divertido jugarlo contigo…- bajo la mano que tenía entrelazada y la metió en el pantalón-…pero esto también puede ser juego de uno…- al tiempo que sacaba la mano y se alejaba, dejando al fotógrafo con una mano metida en el pantalón- ¡que te diviertas!, yo me quedo con el oso…"

AVAVAVAVA

**Y bueno, así termina este capítulo maléfico, que espero haya sido de su agrado. Por que sinceramente yo me divertí escribiéndolo, sobre todo la última escena n-n.**

**Como pueden ver Yuushi ya le abrió un poco los ojos a Eiji, así que podría ser cuestión de tiempo para que el pelirrojo de atormentarse con su pasado.**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos otra cosa rara que ya tenía ganas de escribir y el encuentro Eiji y su hermana…¡ya esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina!.**

**Cualquier queja, sugerencia son bien recibidos y si quieren que responda a sus mensajes directamente díganme y dejen su correo.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**P.D. de pura casualidad alguien tendrá el CD The Prince of Tennis ed. Request, si alguien lo tiene podrían decirme ¿cómo cuernos se llama el track 8?, me harían muy feliz.**


	15. 14 Un té de locos

**¡Soy inocente, lo juro! ¡Oree-sama es inocente, todo lo que Yahg diga es mentira!, ¡Pepe el toro es inocente!… de acuerdo salió muy fuera de tono. Olvidémoslo… ahora si. Aquí llegó con un nuevo capítulo de esta locura. Quiero agradecer a: **Eiji-kun, Ashayan Anik, taty-kun, Killuki-coni, narutita de kikumaru, Rina Sayata (muchas gracias por el nombre n-n), mily-chan, kenia, Akroma, Yahg Tao, Jun Suu Sakurazuka Saturada y Klaus Leonowens, **a ustedes muchas gracias y a los que leen pero no dejan review, a ustedes también les agradezco por leer aunque no conozca sus nombres**

**¡La pregunta del millón!, ¿Syuusuke algún día usara los condones que le regalo a Eiji?… pues yo creo que no. Ya verán por que. Respecto al capítulo de esta semana, mmh… si no le entienden, pues ya seremos varios por que yo tampoco entendía lo que escribí XD.**

**Lamentablemente PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, a quien le hago una pregunta MUY interesante, ¿te haz dado cuenta que todos en esta historia tienen delirios de neko y tensai?, por ello te proponemos un nuevo nombre: "NEKO TENSAI OF TENNIS"…ok, olvídenlo y por fin les dejo leer **

**AVAVAVAVA**

**14**

**UN TÉ DE LOCOS**

n-n-n- Flash Back-n-n-n

Eiji miraba por la ventanilla los edificios al pasar, oía a la lejanía la música del estéreo, mientras en el asiento continuo venía Fuji manejando. Jugueteaba de manera nerviosa con sus manos mientras pensaba en la forma adecuada de proponer lo que tenía en mente

Admitía que las palabras de Yuushi eran las más acertadas, no estaba del todo solo en este mundo, pues sabía que el rarito, sádico y loco fotógrafo estaba a su lado. Por ello pensaba que lo mejor era que esos tres se conocieran…

Miro de reojo a su novio, tomo aire, a fin de cuentas Fuji le había dicho que él podía elegir a donde irían ese fin de semans

"Fuji-kun"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"En el siguiente semáforo da vuelta a la derecha"

"¿Qué, por que?"

"Tu cállate y maneja- sin más remedio el sádico siguió las ordenes de su bailarín"

XxxxxxX

Al poco rato Fuji reconoció aquel camino y negó con la cabeza, ¡no podía ser posible!

"Amorcito, a todo esto ¿A dónde pretendes ir?"

"Quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo sin más y siguió contemplando los árboles que rodeaban el camino hacia lo que el castaño consideraba el punto de reunión de lo que nombró en una ocasión como la fiesta de té de los locos, osease la "pequeña casita" de campo de Atobe Keigo… ¡si que sería un fin de semana de lo más divertido!"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Vio al pelirrojo que trataba de huir de las garras de Oshitari y Akutagawa. Se había sorprendido de saber que aquellos dos eran los mejores amigos de Eiji y que se conocían desde la tierna infancia. Mmh… aquello solo confirmaba su teoría de que no conocía mucho de Eiji.

A su lado Gakuto veía extrañado la escena; Tezuka y Atobe los miraban en silencio; más allá Saeki y Kirihara comían galletas y veían el show con una ceja arqueada.

Ladeó el rostro, aquello, si que era extraño, Eiji agtaba los brazos y hacía unos extraños sonidos que asimilaban a maullidos, mientras Yuushi le detenía por la cintura y Jiroh sonreía al tiempo que se decidía por que atuendo ponerle al pelirrojo con delirios de gato.

Soltó un suspiro, paseo la mirada por los demás deteniendo el recorrido en Atobe, quien desde hacía rato no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo de manera minuciosa; de hecho, Saeki y Kirihara había mirado asombrados a Kikumaru.

"Muy bien, en seguida venimos- le sobresalto Oshitari que tenía sujetado a Eiji- vamos a vestir a este loco con delirios de gato"

"¡No, déjenme, par de pervertidos!- grito el susodicho mientras lo sacaban a arrastras de la habitación- Fuji-kun di algo"

"Akutagawa-kun ponle lo más hermoso que tengas en tu colección"

"¡No!…Gakuto…"

"No lastimes a Yuushi…"

"¡¡ Desgraciados!!- tras esta última declaración los tres amigos salieron de ahí. Syuusuke volvió a suspirar y se hundió en el sofá."

"Fuji-san, ¿realmente no sabías, que esos tres eran amigos?- le pregunto Atobe arqueando delicadamente una ceja"

"No ¿y que? Realmente no conozco mucho de Eiji, ¿algún problema?"

"Evidentemente- murmuro con sorna- ellos dijeron que se conocían desde la infancia y ¿sabes por que?"

"¡¡Keigo!!- intervino Saeki, mirando a su castaño amigo- ¿el apellido no te suena?"

"¿Kikumaru?, no"

"Sales con el tío ese, ¿y no sabes quien es?- se burlo Kirihara"

"¡Akaya!- ahora fue el turno de Tezuka para intervenir en la conversación. Syuusuke lo miro de manera interrogante- te la pondré fácil, mmh… digamos que tu novio es una especie de príncipe desterrado"

"¿Perdón?"

"En la forma poética es un príncipe desterrado- volvió a hablar el rubio del lunar- pero en la cruel realidad… ¿Cuáles son, las palabras exactas?, ¡oh, si!, un pequeño bastardo que corrió con la suerte de nacer en la cuna de los Kikumaru"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el destierro con haber nacido bajo el nombre Kikumaru?- preguntó molesto"

"¡¡Realmente no sabes nada!!- giro a ver al pelinegro- Kikumaru Eiji es el heredero de un pequeño imperio del kendo…¡¡fue noticia nacional!!"

"¿El que?"

"¡¡ Ya esta listo!!- anunció Jiroh alegremente- les presento mi ultimo diseño para la temporada otoño-invierno- giraron a ver al pelirrojo que permanecía con las mejillas sonrojadas y enfundado en uno de los modelos del dormilón diseñador; un abrigo largo color marrón decorado con plumas de fantasía en el cuello y en la parte inferior; un jersey combinado, en la parte superior era de algodón negro y la parte inferior era algo que asimilaba a malla; el pantalón era un tanto acampanado en un color gris con finas líneas verticales plateadas; rematando el atuendo un sombrero de ala ancha color negro con una cinta de color marrón con una enormes plumas plateadas- y como dijo Yuushi, la última palabra la tiene Fuji-kun"

"Mmh…- el susodicho pudo notar como el pelricereza a su daba un respingo; vio a Eiji y noto como un tic nervioso le aquejaba en esos momentos- sigo insistiendo necesito comprar un celular con cámara- a estas palabras el pelirrojo trato de ocultar su rostro con ayuda del enorme sobrero que llevaba puesto"

"¡¡Fuji-kun a hablado!!- sonrió Akutagawa al tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo- soy un genio de la moda y te ves genial Ei-chan"

"¿Perdón?- pregunto al tiempo que caminaba hacia donde estaba su novio"

"Si, tu te ves genial. Es que el anterior sujeto que se probaba mis creaciones se veía realmente fatal- explicó viendo de reojo a Atobe que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada- ¡pero tu te ves genial!"

"Gracias- murmuro sentándose a lado de Fuji para al segundo siguiente abrazarlo"

"Eiji, no es por nada, pero las plumas del abrigo me hacen cosquillas- murmuro"

"¿Y crees que mi importa?"

"Sabía que dirías algo así- sonrió. Tezuka sonrió levemente, Atobe soltó un bufido al ver la escena, Kirihara y Saeki se daban galletas mutuamente, mientras Gakuto era el nuevo blanco de Jiroh y Yuushi- eres tan predecible"

"¡¡ Oee!!, dejen eso para cuando estén solos- exclamó nervioso Saeki cuando Syuusuke estaba por besar al pelirrojo- mejor usa esa boquita para contarnos algo interesante… mmh, ¿Qué tal esta Yumiko-san?"

"Bien, ayer la internaron, en estos días me convierto en tío- sonrió. Mientras tanto Eiji se quitaba el sombrero y se ponía de pie nuevamente esta vez para poder contemplar los diseños de Jiroh a cierta distancia… ¡no fuera hacer que le diera un no se que y lo tuvieran que internar de nuevo!… mejor no recordar. Sintió la mirada del fotógrafo sobre él, quien lo miraba fijamente… bueno, más bien a su espalda, donde se percato de la existencia de unas enormes alas de ángel bordadas en la espalda con hilo de un color plateado. No negaba que el atuendo era bueno, solamente lamentaba que el abrigo fuera largo y que ocultase el hermoso trasero de su bailarín. Mmh… lo vio hablar con Akutagawa sobre las plumas de algunos de sus diseños; entreabrió los ojos al vre como Oshitari le abrazaba y besaba suavemente su cuello"

Soltó un suspiro, hacia un mes que Eiji y el eran novios y en ese lapso de tiempo el pelirrojo se había vuelto un poco más expresivo con él y ya no se hastiaba tan fácilmente con su presencia. Quizá no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero Syuusuke estaba aprendiendo a interpretar sus gestos; eso si de Kikumaru no había logrado sacar ni una noche de sexo desenfrenado, ni un te quiero y ni mucho menos una sonrisa, pero eso si las lágrimas de cocodrilo estaban a la orden del día en su relación. Había aprendido que Eiji era muy sentimental cuando a asuntos del pasado se refería, ignoraba que hechos le habían ocurrido… a decir verdad ignoraba gran parte de quien era Kikumaru Eiji. Solamente sabía que era pelirrojo, lindo, celoso y que amaba el ballet…bueno, ahora también sabía que sus mejores amigos eran Oshitari Yuushi y Akutagawa Jiroh.

Tenía que empezar a planear una extensa charla con el pelirrojo y aclarar algunas dudas, entre ellas quien era realmente Kikumaru Eiji. Sabía que no debía darle gran importancia a lo que Atobe dijera, pero el hecho de que Tezuka y Saeki también supieran de lo que Atobe hablaba no le daba buena espina.

¿A que se refería con príncipe desterrado?…¡ahora que lo recordaba!, no habían tenido oportunidad de preguntar a Eiji sobre Kikumaru Ayame, ¡si que lo había olvidado!

"¡¡Fuji-kun!!"

"¡¡Yuu-chan!!"

Pronto los chillidos de los pelirrojos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, arqueo una ceja un tanto molesto al ver aquel espectáculo. Oshitari tenía abrazado al bailarín por la cintura y hacia ademán de querer besarlo, detrás de ello Gakuto forcejeaba con Jiroh quien lo tenía sujeto por la cintura, el pelicereza trataba de apartar a la pareja delante de él, mientras un risueño diseñador les animaba para seguir con aquel acto.

Syuusuke se puso de pie y logró interponerse antes de que se consumase aquel beso. Tomo al bailarín por los hombros y los aparto del de gafas, que lo miraba extrañado.

"¡No es justo!- chilló Jiroh soltando de golpe a Mukahi, más sin embargo comenzó a morder el cabello del mismo"

"¡Aparta tus babas de mi!"

"¡No es justo!- volvió a chillar, se acerco al fotógrafo sin soltar el cabello de Gakuto- ¡no interrumpas a mis papás!"

"¿Perdón?- pregunto consternado, sintió como Eiji se ponía nervioso"

"¿Cómo que tus papás?- se le adelanto el bailarín más pequeño"

"¿Uh?, ¿mamá esta engañando a papá con Fuji-kun?- dirigiéndose a Eiji"

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames mamá- se quejo pegándose a su novio mientras Akutagawa mordía nervioso el cabello del pelicereza- ¡no soy tu mamá!"

"Pero querida…"

"Tu aléjate- gruño Syuusuke al ver que Oshitari quería volver a acercarse a Eiji- alguien explique de lo que hablan"

"¡Son estos tonto!"

"¡Pero mi amor!"

"¡Mamá engaña a papá!"

"¡Deja de babear mi cabello!- pronto la sala se volvió refugio de una sinfonía de chillidos e incoherencias. Fuji arqueo ambas cejas sin lograr entender los chillidos y solo conformo con mantener a Yuushi alejado de Eiji, noto como Atobe se ponía de pie con un tic nervioso en ceja izquierda"

"Ustedes…ustedes…¡¡cállense o sus cabezas rodaran!!"

"…¡como si Fuji-kun entendiera algo de Eiji!…"

AVAVAVAVA

**¡¡¡Al fin se termino!!!, disculpen, pero fue una tortura para mi poder escribir esta cosa (claro con un poco de ayuda de mi querida Yahg. Gracias turrón de azúcar, n-n)**

**Lamento si no tiene mucho sentido pero no olviden que este capitulo es la fiesta de te de un grupo de personas enfermas (véase loco). Les juro que la próxima semana va a tener más coherencia… eso espero ¡¡¡ oree-sama es inocente!!! **

**Cualquier duda, comentario, jitomatazos (esos se los pueden dar a Yahg, gracias), cartas bombas o cualquier otra idiotez, son bien recibidas.**

**Sin más me despido y nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D ¿alguien sabe como demonios se llama las parejas de MomoxKaidoh, YuutaxMizuki, SanadaxYukimura, JinxDan? Si alguien sabe pues dígamelo, por favor. **


	16. 15 El silencio que guardan tus palabras

**¡No es justo! T-T...eto, disculpen, pero aún sigo llorando la aplastante derrota de mis niños hermosos (léase R. Nadal y A. Roddick) en el abierto de Australia, T-T. Bueno ya, disculpen mejor alegrémonos un poco y pasemos a agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review en el capítulo pasado: **Rina Sayata (muchas gracias nuevamente por el nombre n-n), Berenice Williams, narutita de kikumaru, taty-kun, Yahg Tao, Akroma, mily-chan **y también a unos locos que se gastan su crédito enviándome mensaje al celular, **Jun Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada y Klaus Leonowens, **a ustedes muchas gracias. Y a los que no dejan review, pues créanme ustedes dos lectores anónimos se hubieran llevando un bonito regalo, pero bueno; Yahg, querida, estoy casi segura que la próxima semana si se sube el regalito n-n.**

**Y bien, antes que nada, si tienen razón la fiesta de té del capítulo pasado esta bastante tranquila y que cuando varios artistas están reunidos es una verdadero disparate. Lo sé por que con solo estar con el novio de mi hermana me da miedo (el chico es músico, escultor, fotógrafo, dibujante y si no mal recuerdo pintor), pero comprendan que no estaba todo el escuadrón, hacia falta el escultor, el pintor, el escritor y el actor n-n.**

**La pregunta del millón, ¿hubo algo entre Eiji y Yuushi?, eso ya lo verán en este capítulo, n-n.**

**Bien, bien (de hecho no), veámos PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, muchas gracias por crear la Dream Pair y te pregunto ¿por qué Dirty Pair?**

**Por cierto, este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a Ju Suu Sakurazuka Sakurada (creo que empezare a nombrarte Guasón, por que es una lata tu nombre n-n), eso por que me vi en la penosa necesidad de suprimir su capítulo favorito. Lo siento, ya sé que tenías muchas ganas leer aquello, pero espero que este capítulo sea lo suficiente para reemplazar al otro. **

**AVAVAVAVA**

**15**

**EL SILENCIO QUE GUARDAN TUS PALABRAS**

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

"…¡como si Fuji-kun entendiera algo de Eiji!"

Pronto un silencio incomodo siguió a la declaración del dormilón diseñador. Saeki y Kirihara habían dejado sus galletas a medio camino hacia la boca, Tezuka detenía a Atobe por la cintura y miraba a Syuusuke, Keigo se había quedado a medio camino de estrangular a los que habían estado gritando, Yuushi reacciono apartando a su novio de la boca de Jiroh y Eiji logró parpadear un par de veces, para al segundo siguiente acertarle un golpe al dormilón.

"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué dices eso?- pregunto molesto Kikumaru"

"Por que es la verdad, de seguro ni siquiera sabe quien eres realmente, simplemente recuerda la cara que puso cuando escucho que los tres éramos amigos"

"¿Y qué?, no conozco mucho de Eiji pero ¿importa?"

"Entonces no sabes nada…"

"Mira, tengo suficiente con las palabras de estos- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Atobe y los otros- ¡lo admito!, no sé nada de Eiji, pero no le he querido preguntar nada ¿y sabes por que?, por que me he dado cuenta que no le gusta hablar del pasado, por eso no le he querido preguntar nada"

"Con razón no sabes nada- se burló"

"Jiroh, cállate, no es de tu incumbencia- intervino Yuushi"

"¿¡Qué!?, tu mismo se lo dijiste a Eiji, Fuji nunca lo entendería…"

"¡Nunca lo entendería si se guardaba las cosas como hasta ahora!"

"Oh, si, ahora arregla tu error"

¡Cállense los dos!- grito Kikumaru- eso es asunto de Fuji y mío, así que no se metan, creo habérselos dicho claramente"

"¡Por Kami!, Ei-chan tu mereces algo mejor que este sujeto, como Yuushi por ejemplo"

"¡Hey!, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- interrumpió molesto Mukahi, pero el diseñador no le presto atención, a decir verdad nada le puso atención"

"De acuerdo, ¿qué tiene de malo que no conozca nada de Eiji? Yo creo que nada, ¿o que?, ¿es que acaso por que Oshitari y él son amigos, el lo entendería a diferencia de mi?"

"¡Exacto!"

"No se necesita conocer a la persona para poder amarla y ¡eso es lo que me sucede con Eiji!- a su lado el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oír aquellas palabras"

"Fuji-kun…"

"¿Qué lo amas?, ¿sabes a quien amas?"

"¡Si, a Eiji! Lo demás no importa, ya tendremos para conocernos mejor- dijo molesto el fotógrafo"

"Fuji-kun…"

"No sabes la gracia que me das, ¿qué harás cuando ya lo hayas conocido?, ¿lo dejarás? Por que lo amas mientras lo desconoces, ¿pero que harás cuando ya sepas todo de él?…"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

El silencio puede tener muchos significados. El silencio podía significar respeto, compasión, luto, incomodidad, soledad, aburrimiento, entendimiento y hasta en ocasiones amor. Ambos habían pasado por gran parte de estos tipos de silencio.

Fuji Syuusuke un fotógrafo famoso de venticinco años, aburrido de su vida había experimentado todos estos silencios… bueno al menos eso fue lo que creía. Hacia algunos años que había creído amar, más sin embargo aquella persona le había traicionado dulcemente… bueno él solía decir _dulcemente_, por que de una forma u otra seguía queriendo a esa persona y viceversa, pero al parecer la monotonía de aquella relación había extinguido la llama. Y desde entonces no había vuelto a experimentar un silencio en el que se pudiese sentir simplemente amor, un amor que no necesitaba de palabras, un amor tan puro y silencioso…

Kikumaru Eiji de veinticuatro años, un chico que a olvidado lo que es una sonrisa también había experimentado todos estos silencios, pero mayoritariamente el silencio que representaba el luto y el silencio de la soledad… recordaba vagamente haber experimentado aquel silencio donde simplemente se podía sentir amor, un amor que venía aderezado de ternura, sonrisas, abrazos, juegos y dulces nanas para antes de ir a dormir. Nunca había experimentado un amor más allá que el amor maternal. Aquel recuerdo luchaba por sobrevivir en su mente, un recuerdo de aquellos acontecimientos tan negros de su tierna infancia… recordaba las largas horas de silencio en donde lo único que podía sentir eran las dulces y tranquilizadoras caricias de su madre…pero claro, la vida siempre tan dulce y amable con él, le arrebato lo que el consideraba una vida y lo que consideraba amor… Y desde entonces no había vuelto a experimentar un silencio en el que se pudiese sentir simplemente amor, un amor que no necesitaba de palabras, un amor tan puro y silencioso…

Si se analizaba a estas dos personas desde este punto de vista: uno había llevado una vida perfecta a lado de su familia, era famoso, joven, podía tener todo lo material que quisiese, pero las agridulces mieles del amor le habían traicionado ya una vez, ¡más sin embargo se había logrado reponer a ese duro golpe!, aunque el precio fue perder el interés por la vida que le rodeaba… bueno, quizá era un precio justo…; el otro había corrido con la suerte de nacer en la cuna de una familia bien adinerada, con unos padres, unos hermanos y unos abuelos que lo querían, unos amigos que decían ser capaz de cualquier cosa por el, era guapo (aunque nunca lo admitiese delante de los demás), joven y económicamente estaba bien…¡oh, pero la vida fue dulce y traicionera con el!, a pesar de los lujos y cariño con los que nació , su dulce infancia e inocencia le fueron arrebatadas… ¡pero seguía vivo!…¿pero a que precio?…uno muy alto que solo se podía pagar con su propia vida… aunque quizá el destino le cobró por adelantado al haberle arrebatado las sonrisas…¡un muy buen pago por adelantado!

Pero volviendo al análisis, ¿existía algo capaz de unirlos?, ¿uno tenía la medicina para la herida del otro?, ¿siendo de mundos tan distintos, podían tener algo en común?…¿qué tiene uno que no tenga el otro?…

Aquel silencio les dio la respuesta…las lágrimas caían libremente por los zafiros de unos, mientras el otro estaba más ocupado atendiendo el móvil…el silencio se había roto con aquel molesto ruido, como si de un detonante se tratase.

"Tengo que ir al hospital, al parecer mi sobrina acaba de nacer- dijo el castaño mientras mantenía la vista fija al frente, oía lo pequeños sollozos del otro- te llevo a tu casa y luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- sollozo"

"No estoy molesto, ¿qué te hace creer que estoy molesto?- detuvo el auto con la luz roja del semáforo- no estoy molesto, créeme"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me haz dicho o mirado desde que salimos de ahí?- pregunto al tiempo que se hundía en el asiento del copiloto- estas molesto, por más que trates de ocultar tus acciones, sabes que puedo leerte"

"Bien… si crees que sabes tanto no preguntes- respondió secamente, aquello logró hacer sentir al pelirrojo como si su corazón se detuviera de pronto"

"¿Fue por lo que dijo Jiroh, cierto?- el castaño puso el auto nuevamente en marcha- es mi culpa, lo sé, lo siento. Pero… dime algo"

"Algo"

"Tonto- sollozo, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas. El coche seguía en movimiento y el silencio parecía querer colocarse a la fuerza entre ellos- Fuji-kun…"

"Ya te dije, al parecer mi sobrina acaba de nacer. Te dejare en tu departamento…¿o prefieres esperarme en casa?"

"No… quiero ir contigo…-Syuusuke ladeo el rostro, medito un momento- ¿puedo?"

"Supongo que si- murmuro… aquello volvió a lastimar al bailarín… era la primera vez que se sentía tan mal por que el rarito, sádico y loco parecía pasar de él… se sentía realmente… apretó un puño sobre el pecho y dejo salir un leve gemido. Fuji se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo… sentía la enferma necesidad de gritar…- ¿quién eres?"

"¿Perdón?, ¿cómo que quien soy?- pregunto entre hipidos y un tanto desorientado el pelirrojo- soy Kikumaru Eiji TU novio"

"Ya lo sé"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Quién eres realmente?… primero Atobe y Kirihara… luego Akutagawa…¿quién eres?"

"Si te digo…¿qué harás después?…¿me dejaras?"

"No lo sé… posiblemente…"

"¿Posiblemente que?- pregunto exaltado- ¿posiblemente me dejaras como un juguete?, pero te lo dije Fuji…¡Yo no soy un juguete!"

"¡Dije que no sabía!- se exalto igualmente el otro- solo quiero saber quien eres, el después ya veremos que pasa con él"

"Dime entonces tu, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera el después?"

"Mira, si no quieres decirme no hay problema, ya lo sabré por boca de otros…"

"¿Y como sabrás que lo que otros dicen es verdad?…"

"Entonces dime tu, ¿quién eres?"

"Realmente no te entiendo, antes de todo esto no te importaba en lo más mínimo. Me abrazabas, me besas y me seducías sin que el quien soy te importara… y ahora que te he presentado a las personas más valiosas para mi te cuestionas algo que antes no te importaba… bien, ¿realmente quieres saber quien soy?"

"Si"

"Pues bien, escucha bien por que no lo voy a repetir- dijo al tiempo que se medio incorporaba del asiento y giraba a ver furioso al castaño. Fuji vislumbro el hospital un poco más allá, así que aparco el auto, tomo aire y se atrevió a encarar a Eiji… no lo exteriorizo, pero estaba sorprendido… aquella mirada… aquel odio pintado en las iris azuladas de Kikumaru… aquel odio… así lo había mirado por primera vez… aquella mirada que lo había dejado hechizado…"

"Eiji…"

"De acuerdo, una pregunta a la vez y si no escuchas o no entiendes no voy a volver a repetir. Y si hay alguna a la que no quiera responder, ahí termina el interrogatorio- era sorprendente como ese sujeto podía pasar de ser un lloroso gatito a un furioso felino rojizo"

"Bien… Atobe y los demás me dijeron que eras el heredero de un imperio del kendo, ¿es cierto?"

"Si. La familia de mi padre se a dedicado desde tiempos antiguos a instruir en el kendo, mi abuelo decidió que el negocio pasaría a manos del su último nieto, ósea yo. Siguiente"

"¿Y tu familia materna?"

"Mmh… un grupo de actores. Desde hace años esa familia a dado los mejores actores de teatro y cine independiente de Japón. Mi madre inclusive llegó a conseguir un papel en una obra de Brodway. Supongo que razón por la que yo soy bailarín…siguiente"

"Vaya…- Syuusuke no era de lo que se sorprendían fácilmente, pero Kikumaru Eiji había logrado sorprenderle más de una vez ese día- entonces si bienes de una familia como esa, ¿por qué vives en aquel departamento?"

"¿Algún problema con mi departamento?… no estoy acostumbrado a hacer el aseo…- lo vio limpiarse furiosamente los restos de su llanto con la manga del abrigo que Akutagawa había diseñado- bien, a mi no me interesa el kendo, en lo absoluto, deseaba practicar el ballet pero mi padre es bastante antiguado y estricto, así que me obligo a aceptar el legado de mi abuelo. Y como no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados huí de casa cuando tenía quince años"

"¿Tu madre no podía ayudarte a convencer a tu padre?"

"Lo intento, pero mi padre decía que tenía que seguir con el negocio familiar"

"¿Tu hermana se llama Ayame?"

"Si…¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Es la representante de un famoso escultor, la conocí en el viaje a Kanazawa- se explico"

"¿Escultor?…¿representante?…¿Echizen Ryoga-kun?"

"Mmh…si- se miraron un momento, el odio seguía impreso en la mirada de Eiji, aunque el fotógrafo también pudo apreciar dolor… sin duda Eiji se estaba esforzando por ser lo más sincero posible- creo que eso me basta… una última pregunta, quiero que me seas tan sincero como lo haz sido hasta ahora… ¿Oshitari estuvo antes que yo?"

"…Creo haberte dicho que tu eras el único que me a acosado hasta el cansancio…¿por qué preguntas eso?…¡oh!, les dije a ese par que a la larga eso nos iba a acarrear problemas… todo el mundo piensa que entre Yuushi y yo a habido algo, inclusive Jiroh apoyaba la noción. Al principio todo empezó como juego, pero a la larga a Jiroh le gusto la idea de que Yuu y yo tuviéramos algo"

"No te entiendo"

"¿Recuerdas a las colegialas que nos querían tomar una fotografía?- el castaño asintió y sonrió tras todo esa incomoda situación- pues digamos que en mi colegio había de esas por docenas. Para ellas eran emocionante ver a dos chicos juntos, pero aún más emocionante ver a tres. Yuu me hacía mimos, yo a Jiroh y Jiroh a Yuu…sin embargo fuera del teatrito estudiantil ellos siempre han tenido la manía de besarme y acariciarme… desde pequeños"

"Malditos…"

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada… y a todo esto, ¿sigues siendo virgen?"

"¡¡Fin del interrogatorio!!- Syuusuke lo miro confuso, al parecer a Kikumaru ya se le había pasado el enojo…¡si que era voluble!- dije que si había algo que no quisiera contestar no lo haría y sería fin del interrogatorio"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…bien, al menos ya sé a quien quiero seducir…Eiji, creo que ya lo sabes, pero lo digo ahora…te amo"

"Eres un tonto…"

El silencio se instalo entre ellos, no uno incomodo, pero tampoco uno de amor… era un silencio respetuoso, de entendimiento y , por que no, de compasión. Quizá el silencio de la soledad se comenzaba a esfumar de sus vidas y quizá para bien.

A fin de cuentas tenían todo el tiempo de una vida para responder a la enorme incógnita que se les presentaba.

¿Qué tenía Fuji Syuusuke que no tuviera Kikumaru Eiji?

¿Qué tenía Kikumaru Eiji que no tuviera Fuji Syuusuke?

¿Qué tiene uno que no tenga el otro?…

AVAVAVAVA 

**Bueno, otro capítulo todo extraño que se me ocurrió tras leer un montón de ridículas tarjetas para el día de San Valentín. Bien espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no, pues ya ni modo.**

**Eto…¿por qué tengo el presiento de que me van a odiar por lo que voy a decir a continuación?… eto, verán… pues la próxima semana reanudo clases y bueno…¡¡maldito sea el momento en que decidí estudiar contabilidad!!, me voy a volver loca con tanto número…el punto es que con tanto número, filosofía, estructura de las células, el por que de la sociedad, una breve introducción a la antropología y demás cosas pues no sé si estaré lo suficientemente inspirada o con tiempo para poder actualizarles como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Al menos la próxima semana tengo en mente actualizar como siempre, pero las demás no sé muy bien. Así que espero que me comprendan y me tengan paciencia. ¿de acuerdo, bueno.**

**Espero me den su respuesta a este enorme preocupación que me acosa y que me den su opinión del capítulo. Mmh… creo que es todo. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D. y recuerden ¡¡¡DREAM PAIR FOREVER!!!, por un mundo donde tus sueños sean lo único cierto **


	17. 16 La boda del sabio camarón

**Hola hermosa gente que como cada semana se toma la molestia en leer mis locuras. Primera semana en la escuela del saber, bastante tranquilo de no ser por el profesor de socioeconomía ¬¬ y de mi patita lastimada por llegar tarde a antropología ¬¬. Pero bueno quiero agradecer a: **tatyscor, Eiji-kun, Kenia, Rina Sayata, Yahg Tao, narutita de Kikumaru, mily-chan, 5Hikaru no Yami5, Akroma (respecto a tu duda, verás contabilidad es solamente mi carrera técnica, los demás son cosas obligatorias por el bachillerato, bueno a excepción de Antropología y Sociología esas son las que elegí. Contabilidad para muchos es una preparación por que es lo que realmente van estudiar. Yo solo me preparo para ser una pasante, ese es el motivo por el que llevo otras materias n-n) , Guasón y Klaus Leonowens, **a ustedes muchas gracias y a los que leen pero no dejan review, créanme no se morirán por escribirme un par de palabras T-T. Y bueno, estuve leyendo más atentamente mi horario, aprovechando mi única hora libre tratare de escribir los capítulos (si es que no tengo tareas pendientes que hacer ¬¬), sin duda seguir este fic será más difícil, por que los sábados tengo clases de recuperación (por decirlo amablemente) **

**Y bueno el momento esperado por muchos, es el turno de Eiji de conocer a la familia de Syuusuke, ¡que divertido! n-n .**

**Y es obvio que ya habrán dado cuenta que hay otro capítulo, bueno eso es un regalito que les quería subir desde la semana pasada pero por varias razones no se pudo, pero más detalles los encontraran al principio de dicho regalito n-n.**

**Tristemente PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto, ¡¿dónde demonios estabas cuando hicieron el diseño de vestuario de los chicos en la película?! (léase la escena de la cena con Ryoga y su equipo de locos ¬¬)**

**Por cierto en este capítulo además de la familia de Syuusuke aparecerán otros dos personajes muy lindos, espero les guste.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**16 **

**LA BODA DEL SABIO CAMARÓN**

Era un silencio bastante incomodo aquel que hacía eco en el desierto pasillo. La verdad es que aquel pasillo lo ponía nervioso y de mal humor, no que en algún momento de aquel día hubiese estado de buen humor, pero aquel pasillo largo y blanco le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Hizo una mueca ante el interminable eco del tacón de sus botas sobre el blanco azulejo que reflejaba la luz artificial de los focos, miraba nervioso las puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, algunas de ellas estabas abiertas y podía ver a las personas en el interior de las habitaciones. Tragó saliva temiendo encontrarse alguna escena desagradable al ver dentro de las habitaciones.

Bien podía haber desviado la vista de las puertas y mirar al frente, pero su curiosidad innata le jugaba una muy mala pasada en esos momentos.

Bajo la vista a sus pies calzados por aquellas botas, si las cosas no hubieran pasado tan rápido quizá hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente de cambiarse, extrañaba su calzado deportivo, ¡al menos este no estaría haciendo este molesto eco! Volvió a tragar saliva y apretó un poco el agarre. Insistía, aquel pasillo de hospital la estaba colmando la paciencia, sino había salido huyendo de ahí era por aquel agarre. Alzó la vista y miro al frente donde se topo con la espalda de su novio que lo llevaba tomado de la mano. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al sentir los finos dedos del castaño entrelazados con los suyos. Solo por Syuusuke no había salido huyendo de ahí, la verdad es que el fotógrafo se veía bastante animado al saber que era tío por primera vez y al parecer también le entusiasmaba la idea de presentarle a su familia.

Y nuevamente tragó saliva, esta vez con un poco de dificultad, nunca se había imaginado tener que encarar a la familia de su novio… bueno, de hecho si lo había imaginado un par de veces pero en otras circunstancias. Quizás en casa del fotógrafo en una agradable tarde y vestido de una forma normal, aquello era lo ideal y no en un hospital, donde la mayor de los hermanos Fuji había dado a luz por primera vez y, él, vestido con uno de los estrafalarios diseños de Jiroh. Comenzaba a tener calor, echaba la culpa a aquel abrigo y el hecho de que estaban en pleno apogeo del verano, pero la verdad era que sentía un poco de calor debido a los nervios.

"Fuji-kun- le llamó suavemente"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Te puedo decir algo y no te molestas?"

"Te escucho- dijo al tiempo que el pelirrojo de detenía a mitad del pasillo, Syuusuke giro a verlo sin soltar su mano- ¿qué ocurre?"

"La verdad no estoy muy seguro de conocer a tu familia, además los hospitales me ponen nervioso…lo siento- el otro lo miro con el rostro ladeado y sonrió tranquilamente- ¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"No te preocupes, les agradaras… espero…"

"Pues no te oyes muy convencido"

"La verdad es que mi hermano espera _cuñada_- y sonrió como hacia tiempo, noto un tic nervioso que aquejaba al bailarín- pero solo ignóralo, a mis padres les agradaras- Eijipegó un brinco cuando una enfermera paso cerca de ellos, Syuusuke rió logrando que el otro se molestara, apretó aún más el agarre y se acerco hasta que sus labios quedaron a un palmo de distancia- ¿qué te preocupa?"

"Muchas cosas, pero sobre todo tu hermano por lo que me acabas de decir y esta ropa- respondió sonrojándose, sintió su corazón latir aprisa- me es un poco incomoda, ¿entiendes?"

"Si- dijo para luego besarle suavemente- no te preocupes, esta noche en casa me encargo de eso"

"¡Tonto!"

"No grites estamos en un hospital"

"¡pues no digas eso y quita la mano de mi trasero!"

"Es que es inevitable, tienes un muy lindo trasero"

"Tonto…"

Eiji simplemente atino a sonrojarse aún más y morderse el labio inferior, evitando soltar un gemido ante las nada inocentes caricias que el fotógrafo daba a su trasero.

Syuusuke amplió la sonrisa, al menos había logrado que Kikumaru pensara en otras cosas y se olvidara por un momento de la preocupación de conocer a su familia. Se alejo de Eiji, no era el lugar ni el momento indicado para tratar de seducir a su bailarín, desde hacía tiempo que traía ganas, sin embargo el pelirrojo había logrado escabullirse en las veces anteriores argumentado que tenía que ir a otro sitio o simplemente diciendo que no estaba listo para aquel paso. Soltó un suspiro, ya había esperado _mucho_ tiempo con los pantalones puestos (lo sabía, siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas), quizás esperar un par de horas más no sería demasiado.

Sonrió a Kikumaru, alzó sus manos entrelazadas y beso el dorso de la mano del otro, para al segundo siguiente dar media vuelta y seguir con su caminata. Pasaron un par de habitaciones y se detuvieron frente a la que tenía el nombre de Kyouyama Yumiko.

El castaño giro el rostro sobre el hombro para ver a Eiji, le sonrío levemente y después golpeo suavemente la puerta, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que una voz femenina les permitiera el paso.

Eiji comenzó a temblar y apretó el agarre, Fuji abrió la puerta dando paso a una habitación iluminada. Kikumaru entro temblando de pies a cabeza y bastante pegado a su novio, quien solo se limitaba a sonreír. El fotógrafo miro a su familia, su padre estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde su madre estaba recostada, más allá había un pequeño sofá en donde estaban sentados Yuuta y Mizuki. Al parecer a su hermana aún no la pasaban nuevamente a su cuarto y supuso, obviamente, que Kyosuke estaría con ella.

"Hola, ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto alegremente, pero al parecer los cuatro estaban más atentos a Eiji"

"De nada en especial- sonrió su padre tras varios segundos de silencio- Kyo-kun trato de grabarlo todo pero se desmayo, entonces tive que entrar a grabar, ¡pobre Kyo-kun de lo que se perdió!"

"¡Ay, querido!, se más comprensible con el pobre de Kyo-kun, como tu ya pasaste por eso tres veces es fácil decirlo para ti- intervino su madre, a lo que Yuuta pegó un brinco"

"¡Kya, madre!"

"¿Qué?, es tan normal como lo que Hajime-kun y tu hacen en la noche- el menor se sonrojo y se hundió en el sofá mientras el escritor sonreía amablemente- y dinos Syu, ¿quién es el chico tan lindo que te acompaña?"

"Cierto- bueno, era el momento de la verdad- padre, madre y Yuuta… ¡ah,si!, cosa purpúra- este último hizo una mueca- quiero presentarles a mi novio, Kikumaru Eiji"

"Mucho gusto- la habitación quedo en silencio, en donde todas las miradas viajaron al castaño con ojos grises. Eiji se junto aún más a Syuusuke, Syuusuke miro con algo de temor a su hermano, los progenitores de los Fuji se miraron entre si, negaron suavemente y miraron al menor de sus hijos, Mizuki miro de reojo a su prometido para luego susurrarle algo al oído… sea lo que sea que el pelinegro le haya dicho, el fotógrafo se lo agradecería por el resto de su vida (aunque nunca lo admitiría). Yuuta relajo el semblante y sonrió suavemente"

"Así que tu eres quien trae a mi hermano por las nubes- soltó una bocanada de aire, mucho gusto, soy Yuuta el hermano menor de Syuusuke"

No se había fijado en que momento había comenzado a retener el aire, pero Syuusuke soltó todo el aire contenido, entreabrió los ojos y miro inquisitivamente al escritor. Tras esta acción los progenitores de los Fuji sonrieron amablemente a Kikumaru, quien no pudo evitar comprender de quien había heredado, su novio, aquella sonrisa infernal; sin duda con los años aquella sonrisita daría más miedo de lo que ya daba.

Pronto la habitación se vio envuelta en una suave charla en donde el fotógrafo vio por primera vez a su novio hablar larga y tendidamente con alguien que no fuera el o Akutagawa y Oshitari. Sonrió, se encontraba recostado en el sofá (había hecho que Mizuki se sentara en el reposa brazos del sofá, mientras tenía las piernas en el regazo de Yuuta y la cabeza en el de Eiji quien jugueteaba nerviosamente con su cabello) mientras oía la charla de Eiji y sus padre. Claro hubo un momento en que apareció la pregunta casi obligatoria.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto su madre que permanecía recostada en la cama. Syuusuke abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro para mirar a Eiji, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas… decir que se conocieron en un parque mientras uno lloraba y el otro fotografiaba no era el encuentro perfecto que muchos soñasen"

"Bueno madre, eso…"

"Nos conocimos en una fiesta- intervino aprisa Eiji"

"¿Fiesta?, ¿tu en una fiesta aniki?- se burlo Yuuta, a quien Mizuki acariciaba la cabeza, aunque más parecía que le estuviera esculcando la cabeza como un mono"

"Fue en la fiesta esa que hizo Atobe hace unos meses- se explico aprisa recordando esa mancha oscura en su vida- si por mi fuera nunca hubiera ido, aunque agradezco la insitencia de Kunimitsu- a este nombre Yuuta rodó los ojos. Eiji arqueo una ceja, supuso que Yuuta no debía llevarse bien con el ex de su novio, ¿debía sentirse afortunado o…?- Eiji es parte del grupo de ballet que estuvo esa vez"

"¡¿Qué?!- pronto Kikumaru tuvo sus manos apresadas por las del pelinegro que de un momento a otro estaba de rodillas frente a él- ¡¿estuviste en EL CIRCULO DES LAS HADAS?!, ¿a que hada interpretaste?"

"Hajime, no lo asustes y quiten las manos del rostro de aniki"

"Además no creo que haya leído el libro, ¿o si?- intervino el padre, giraron a ver al pelirrojo que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas"

"Interprete a Wilborg- murmuro"

"¡¡Sugoi!!- y abrazo al otro, asfixiando de paso al fotógrafo que no había logrado quitarse a tiempo- ¡si por mi fuera, Wilborg hubiera sido el principal!"

"Hajime-kun, ¿tenemos que recordarte que tu eres el autor?- sonrió nerviosamente la mujer viendo como el mediano de sus hijos trataba de zafarse del abrazo"

"¡Cierto!, escribiré una segunda parte en donde Wilborg sea el protagonista"

"Estaré esperando ansioso- respondió el bailarín- Mizuki-san, ¿podrías soltarme?, estamos asfixiando a…"

"¡Ups!- se separo y miraron al otro que se incorporo con las mejillas sonrojadas y totalmente despeinado, miro de manera asesina al escritor y luego giro a ver a su novio"

"¿Tienes hambre?… oí tu estomago- agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro"

"Un poco, iré a buscar algo de comer- se puso de pie- ¿quieren que les traiga algo?"

"No te preocupes, estamos bien- sonrió Yuuta"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No gracias, ¿quieres algo?…- el fotógrafo negó con la cabeza- en ese caso, si me disculpan"

Salió de la habitación y una vez fuera soltó un suspiro, no había salido tan mal ¿o sí?, camino hacia el vestíbulo del hospital donde recordaba haber visto un par de maquinas expendedoras. De nueva cuenta el insoportable y molesto eco de sus tacones, frunció el ceño, recordaba que Syuusuke le había mencionado algo sobre el prometido de su hermano, ¿por qué nunca le dijo su nombre?, Mizuki Hajime. Después de haber leído EL CIRCULO DE LAS HADAS, se consiguió otros libros del autor y había quedado fascinado con sus historias y (solo Daigoro sabía aquello) había tenido muchas ilusiones de conocerlo… pronto su mente se vio asaltada por un pensamiento que lo hizo enrojecer hasta lo indecible, ¡podía ser el cuñado de Mizuki Hajime!… ¡Kami, que cada vez estaba más loco!…¿cuñado?, se detuvo en seco giro sobre sus talones y miro anonado el largo pasillo por donde había pasado…¿cuñado?…¡Kami!, ¿qué me sucede con ese fotógrafo rarito, sádico y loco!

Agito vigorosamente la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, giro nuevamente y siguió su camino. Admitía que quería y mucho a Syuusuke, pero aún no era tiempo de pensar en matrimonio…un momento ¿querer?…¡maldita sea la vida!, ¿por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

Camino aprisa y al llegar al vestíbulo ya no sabía ni quien era, miro a todos lados tratando de buscar las maquinas expendedoras, las vio en un pasillo cerca de donde había algunos pacientes esperando consulta. Con paso vacilante se acerco, sentía como si su cabeza diera mil vueltas, ¡aquel día estaba resultando bastante agotador!

Primero saber que sus mejores amigos eran conocidos de su novio, segundo ser atacado por la moda de Jiroh, tercero aquella pequeña charla entre Syuusuke y Jiroh, cuarto haber tenido que abrir su corazón al rarito, sádico y loco fotógrafo, quinto conocer a la familia de dicho rarito, sádico y loco y sexto, y más importante, ¡pensar en matrimonio cuando apenas llevaban un mes de relación!, ¡¡todo en un solo día!!, ¿había algo más para que su _perfecto_ día estuviese completo?

Contuvo las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la maquina y mejor se entretuvo viendo si había algo que pudiese aplacar su hambre. Oyó un poco de barullo cuando unos hombre entraron empujando una camilla con un chico que gritaba a todo pulmón. Taro de concentrarse nuevamente en la maquina y hacer oídos sordos del agonizante muchacho que lo habían dejado frente a la recepción. Al final optó por unas míseras galletas y fue cuando la voz se vio acompañada de otra que se le hacía conocida.

"…¡¡me muero, estoy en las últimas, acabado, sin fuerzas!!…"

"¡Por Kami, que solo es un indigestión, quiza un camarón no estaba en buen estado!- Eiji, se asomo desde pasillo y se sorprendió de ver a los hermanos Echizen. Ryoga era el agonizante chico de la camilla y Ryoma a su lado lo miraba con fastidio- ¿ya ves?, ¡eso te pasa por comer cosas de origen desconocido!…¡ugh!, mejor le paro que no quiero ni imaginar que otras cosas comes"

"¡¡Una simple indigestión para ti, la muerte para mi!!… ¡hey, eso se oye bien!…¡¡me muero, me muero!!… hola ¿cómo te llamas muñeca?, quizá cuando salga de aquí podamos ir a algún sitio a tomar algo…- dirigiéndose a una enfermera que psaba por ahí, Ryoma parecía querer alejarse del otro, pero Ryoga lo tenía tomado de la mano y no le permitía alejarse demasiado- ¿en que estaba?…¡¡me muero, me muero!!"

"Baka…"

"¡¡Chibisuke!!, prométeme que tu llevaras acabo mi sueño dorado- Ryoma tragó saliva, ¿tan mal estaba su hermano?- ¡¡chibisuke, no te veo todo esta tan negro!!"

"¡Baka, si tienes los ojos cerrados!"

"¡¡Estoy en las últimas!!, ¡¡chibisuke, prométeme, que pase lo que pase, aunque me extrañes y desees reunirte conmigo en el más allá no lo harás hasta no haber cumplido mi sueño dorado!!"

"¡Como si yo quisiera estar contigo aún después de vivo!"

"¡¡Chibisuke!!"

"De acuerdo, te escucho"

"Prométeme, que ¡¡harás el amor con ocho a la vez!!"

"¡¿Qué?!- Eiji sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y no fue el único, algunas enfermeras que parecían ser otakus del yaoi luchaban por no echar a volar su imaginación- ¡tonto, como si eso fuera posible!"

"¡¡Claro que lo es!!- dijo incorporándose de pronto- veamos, ¡ustedes cuatro de allá!, ¿podrían ayudarme?"

"¡Tonto!- se sonrojo al percatarse que las enfermeras parecían tener no uno sino varios orgasmos mentales…- ¡eres un tonto, me largo, ahí púdrete!- dijo logrando zafarse del agarre"

"¡¡Chibisuke!!- sin embargo Ryoma no le puso atención. Eiji se encogió de hombros, dejo de husmear y eligió las galletas que quería. Estaba más entretenido tratando de abrir el paquete de galletas que no se dio cuenta que chocó con una mujer que dio vuelta en el pasillo"

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta"

"No hay cuidado- respondió la mujer- uh… ¡¿Eiji?!"

"Ayame…"

"…pensándolo bien mejor quiero unas galletas- la voz mandona de Ryoma les interrumpió, miro a ambos hermanos y pronto recordó algo que Ryoga le había dicho- Ryoga, ¿quieres saber algo que realmente te va a dejar muerto?"

"¡Demonios!…- ¡maldita sea la vida!, ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?…"

AVAVAVAVA 

**Bien así termina este otro capítulo y espero que les haya gustado y sino pues ya ni modo. Como verán pues Eiji al fin se topo con su hermana así que las cosas ya se ponen más emocionantes, aunque es aquí donde las cosas para mi no tienen pies ni cabeza (a lo que me refiero es que no sé como seguir XD), pero bueno espero arreglar pronto eso y poder escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y de nueva cuenta recurro a su sabía opinión y aunque esto ya lo pregunte anteriormente vuelvo a abrir la pregunta, ¿cómo se imaginan que Eiji recupera la sonrisa?**

**Ahora les dejo con el regalito que espero sea de su agrado, besitos.**


	18. Tres distintas formas de decir te amo

Y bueno este era un regalito que planeaba dárselos cuando se juntasen 100 review, lamentablemente en el capítulo anterior faltaron 2 y ahora ya estamos pasados de los100 pues aquí esta. Estas son tres escenas distintas de un universo paralelo a esta historia, así que espero les guste.

**Y antes de dejarles leer quiero agradecer a Ibu-chan, creo que nunca te veo a regalar un café o algo que contenga cafeína es nocivo.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

TRES DISTINTAS FORMAS DE DECIR TE AMO 

**1**

LA NOCHE EN QUE DESCUBRIMOS QUE NOS AMABAMOS Y QUE LAS SARTENES VOLABAN

Parecía una noche tranquila y lo era, a pesar de la inmensa luz de los coches y de los negocios nocturnos, se podían apreciar algunas estrellas. El viento era fresco y todo parecía de lo más normal. Aquel lugar era demasiado nostálgico para ambos, pues era ahí donde habían asignado las pautas para aquel jueguito que hasta la fecha seguía vigente.

Kikumaru Eiji recordaba que en aquella cafetería era donde su aún novio había comenzado sus intentos por conquistarlo.

En la presente ocasión se encontraban en la azotea donde aun podían escuchar la música, mientras otras parejas estabas en su mundo.

Fuji Syuusuke miraba embobado a su pelirrojo, a pesar de los años seguía amando a ese loco con delirios de gato como si fuese la primera vez.

"¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto"

"No que me queje, pero hubiera preferido quedarme en casa- respondió el pelirrojo- ya sabes, hacer otras cosas"

"Solo piensas en eso"

"No es mi culpa, tu me hiciste adicto a tu sexo- repuso molesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Syuusuke sonrió, no sin sonrojarse levemente… Eiji era tan expresivo en ese aspecto"

"Si quieres…"

"¡Pues si quiero, nya!- se miraron un momento, el pelirrojo giro a ver el edificio de al lado- ¿crees que nos quieran alquilar un cuarto?"

"Eiji, son departamentos, no cuartos de hotel"

"Bueno, yo decía"

"Eiji, te amo"

"¿Sabes?, este pequeño descanso me esta agotando más que hacerme descansar- dijo haciendo oídos sordos a lo dicho por el castaño"

"¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?"

"Mmh…nya"

"Lo suponía- entreabrió los ojos- dije que te amo"

"¿Cómo va Mizuki-san con el libro?"

"Creo que bien- gruño por lo bajo"

"Espero que lo termine pronto, por que la verdad ya ni se que más sigue, además hace meses que no se nada de Yuu-chan"

"Debe de estar por ahí- lo miro un momento- te amo"

"¿Sabes?, Jiroh ya estas en planes de boda con Marui-kun, ¿nosotros cuando?"

"¿Cómo quieres que estemos en planes de casarnos si ni siquiera escuchas lo que te digo?"

"Claro que te escucho"

"¿Qué he estado diciendo?"

"Nya"

"Ese eres tu…-el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- te amo"

"Extraño a Yuu-chan"

"¡Con un carajo Eiji, que te amo!- los que estaban en otras mesas lo miraron con una sonrisa mientras el susodicho miraba sorprendido al castaño"

"No es necesario que lo grites- dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su café"

"Pero…"

"¡Ustedes bola de calenturientos, cállense!- interrumpió una mujer asomándose por una de las ventanas del edificio contiguo- ¡estamos tratando de dormir!- dicho esto lanzó una sartén"

"No llega- murmuro el fotógrafo, no termino de decir eso cuando vio que dicho objeto golpeaba a su novio derribándolo de la silla- ¡Eiji!"

"Nya, veo estrellas y como siempre tu eres el causante- el castaño ya estaba a su lado- nya, no quería ser tu novio por que tenía miedo de que me agarraran a escobazos, pero ahora que soy tu novio me lanzan sartenes… nya"

"Si, yo también te amo"

2

EL MISTERIO DE LA CEREZA ASESINA

Era una tarde calurosa, Eiji estaba feliz por que Syuusuke le había comprado una copa gigante de helado con una enrome cereza en la punta y Syuusuke estaba feliz por que Eiji estaba feliz, todo un circulo vicioso de felicidad.

El castaño miro el alegre rostro del otro, estaba pensando en regalarle su cereza pues sabía del enorme gusto del neko por esa frutilla. Miro atentamente aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban y pronto tuvo la necesidad de besarlo. Detuvo al pelirrojo por la cintura girándolo hacia si, sonrió al ver Eiji tenía la cereza en los labios y sin poder resistirse más tiempo lo beso.

"Te amo… ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañado al ver como el bailarín agitaba las manos nervioso y señalaba su garganta y pronto y cayó en la cuenta de que debía de ser la cereza- Eijo, tranquilo, no muevas tanto los brazos que se te va a caer el helado- más sin embargo este siguió agitando los brazos alcanzando a golpearle en la nuca y haciendo que por reflejo Syuusuke estrellara su propio helado en su rostro- ¡Eiji!- el susodicho siguió moviéndose nervioso y pronto el helado de su copa cayó al cabello del fotógrafo"

"Nya, que susto- dijo una vez se hubo logrado pasar la cereza- ¡nya! ¿y mi helado?, ¡Syu-chan por que te comiste mi helado?- dijo viendo a su novio cubierto de este- ¡malo, te comiste mi helado!"

"Eiji…- su enojo pronto fue reemplazado por miedo al ver pasar una abeja- ¡abeja!"

"Nya, ¿qué ocurre?, ¡Syu-chan malo que se comió mi helado!- vio como el fotógrafo corría hacia quien sabe donde, escucho un zumbido, giro a ver que se trataba de un enjambre de abejas, se aparto del camino de este y lo vio zumbar tras su novio- nya, no entiendo ¿por qué esas abejas van tras Syuusuke, nya?…¡Syuusuke me engaña con las abejas!… ya me deprimí, quiero helado…"

3

CUANDO LA MENTE LUJURIOSA ES MULTIPLICADA AL DOBLE, LA PASIÓN AUMENTA UN TANTO PORCIENTO Y ESO NOS DA COMO RESULTADO UNA CABEZA HELADA.

Siempre había disfrutado de ver los atardeceres, solo los dos sin decir nada y aquella ocasión podía llegar hacer un tanto diferente. Se encontraban tomando un café helado mientras veían aquel espectáculo que más de una vez fue el testigo de sus apasionantes muestras de amor.

El fotoógrafo le había prometido a su gatuno novio que al llegar a casa lo harían intentando una posición que al loco de Kikumaru se le había ocurrido. Sonrió, aquella parte era una de sus favoritas en la relación, la imaginativa mente de Eiji para ambientar noche apasionantes o atardeceres.

Por otro lado el bailarín estaba observando aquel atardecer que le recordaba aquel otro atardecer en que Syuusuke y él hicieron el amor desenfrenadamente… sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, había sido excitante hacerlo mientras los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y con el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar a aquella habitación y verlos. Pero es que por alguna extraña razón a Kikumaru le había entrado la urgencia en plena boda de su cuñado.

"¿Hace calor no?- pregunto abanicándose con la mano y viendo a su sonriente novio"

"De hecho no, ¿en que pensabas?"

"En nada…- mintió, tomo su vaso de café, dio una sorbo enorme y aprisa- si claro- sonrió- te amo…"

"¡Mi acbeza, nya!- grito llevándose las manos ambos lados de la cabeza, la agito vigorosamente- ¡mi cabeza!"

"¿Perdón?… tonto- murmuro al darse cuenta que aquel dolor de cabeza se debía al café helado…"

AVAVAVAVA

Bueno, espero que hayan sido de su agrado, el motivo por que quise subirlos es como una muestra de agradecimiento para todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejar review, me hacen muy felices T-T.

Así que mientras ustedes sigan opinando me ayudan a mejorar y por supuesto les recompenso con otro capítulo, por que es por ustedes lectores que, no soy la unica, nosotros autores no quemamos la masa gris. Solo por que ustedes existen yo existo como autora y espero seguir existiendo durante mucho tiempo más.

Por ello aquellos que leen pero no dejan review les ruego me dejen saber su nombre y lo que opinan.

Bien me despido, no sin antes decirles, ¡vamos por los siguientes 100! Y les prometo que para los próximos 100 ustedes me pueden decir que es lo que quieren leer de regalo, ¿vale?.

Ahora si me despido, besitos y ¡gracias!

_Con todo respeto Zafiro Any_

P.D ¡¡DREAM PAIR FOREVER!!, por un mundo donde tus sueños sean lo único cierto


	19. 17 Eternamente

**¡Hola!, espero que hayan tenido un feliz día de los desolados sin amor...¿qué?,¿no saben que es eso?, pues es algo así como el día negro en japón. Se celebra el mismo día de San Valentín, solo que aquí tienes que vestirte de negro, caminar por lugares frecuentados de parejitas, arruinarles el día y (regla agregada a ultimas fechas) buscar parejitas yaoi y yuri y gritar como histéricas, ¡es divertido!, en fin.**

**Tras una interesante clase de filosofía en la que debatimos que es filosofía, que es el amor, la horrible sociedad en la que vivimos ý para finalizar hablar de homosexualidad, pues la inspiración se me dio para una rareza... aunque también, claro para el capítulo. Por el momento quiero agradecer a: **Rina Sayata, Sabrina (muchas gracias T-T), Ashayan Anik, tatyscor, narutita de kikumaru, mily-chan, Berenice Williams, 5Hikaru no Yami5, Akroma, Killuki-coni, Yahg Tao, Guasón (a que no fue igualito a Yukimura), Klaus Leonowens y a Lee Isuzu (dile a tu tropa Dirty que no sean malditas y que dejen mensaje)** a todos ustedes muchas gracias n-n.**

**Y bueno en el capítulo anterior pues vimos a Eiji divagar sobre sus oscuro secreto de querer casarse con Syu n-n. ¡¡La pregunta del millón de amantes del yaoi!!, ¿qué le dijo Mizuki a Yuuta?, bueno de que se los puedo decir, se los puedo decir, pero no debo... a menos de que me tengan MUCHA paciencia (con esto me refiero a este fic completo más otro dos completos y un cuarto que este por los últimos capítulos), y si no pues ahí me avisan y les escribo algún capítulo para quitarles la duda.**

**Veamos, ¿es forzoso decirlo?... bueno Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, a quien a le pregunto ¡¡¿¿ donde cuernos estabas cuando hicieron la selección de actores para el live action??!! (disculpen si por ahí a alguien si le gustaron los actores, pero yo los aborrezco, simplemente oree-sama ¡¡Atobe es gay!!, solo le falto hacer, ¡ay, papi ya encontré tu punto débil!... mengo, el estrés escolar me hace divagar... pero lo de Atobe ya lo sabíamos, pero no era necesario que se rebajara tanto)**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**17**

**ETERNAMENTE**

Por lo general cuando una persona desea olvidar algo simplemente lo hace, lo olvida. Podrían pasar años y ni por error recordaría aquello. Más sin embargo la mente humana siempre a sido un tanto compleja y ante el más mínimo descuido nos vemos atacados nuevamente por aquello que tanto deseamos que nunca hubiese ocurrido.

En ocasiones comienza como una pequeña sensación de deja vù, con el tiempo en algunas personas se da que comienzan a revivir sus tristezas, una serie de imagines les aqueja (como si de una película muda se tratase) y en cuestión de tiempo se vuelven esclavos de la desesperación.

Su alma sangrante grita pidiendo consuelo, mientras la mente se ríe a carcajadas de su infinito dolor…

Aquello lo estaba experimentando más que nunca, el ver a su hermana le estaba haciendo recordar cosas que creía olvidadas y cosas que él mismo nunca hubiese deseado olvidar…estaba mareado de tanto recordar ¡si que era un día bastante largo!

Se hundió en el asiento, miro su reloj de pulsera , sabía que Syuusuke comenzaría a preocuparse puesto que ya llevaba unos veinte minutos desde que salió de la habitación. Tenía planeado ir a buscar algo que calmase su hambre y regresar, ¡pero todo lo malo le pasaba a él! Y había terminado en la cafetería del hospital con su histérica hermana Ayame llorando y tratando de sonsacarle información de los últimos años y con un Ryoma en otra mesa que maldecía por lo bajo a un no presente Ryoga y su último deseo de vivo. Entorno los ojos un tanto fastidiado, si no fuera por que Ayame era su hermana ya desde hacía tiempo la hubiera mandado a paseo. La verdad es que solo escuchaba la mitad de las palabras que le decía la mayor.

"El abuelo también a conservado la esperanza de que algún día te encontraríamos- sollozo la mujer frente a él- y hasta Kazuhiko te a extrañado, ¡puedes creer que el huraño de tu nii-san te extrañe!"

"De seguro como ya no tiene a quien contarle sus líos amorosos- respondió al tiempo que jugueteaba distraídamente con la envoltura de las galletas- nee-san, de verdad me da gusto verte pero tengo asuntos que atender"

"¡Eiji que cosa más importante que tu dulce y tierna hermana mayor que te busco todos estos años por cielo, mar y tierra!"

"Suenas a Komaki…- murmuro, a estas palabras Ayame le dirigió una sonrisa torcida"

"Veo que lo recuerdas"

"Lo mencionaste hace unos momentos, me importaba poco si Takumi decía que era igual de exagerada que mamá... siempre pense que sería como aquel día en el centro comercial con Komaki… eso fue lo que dijiste, si mi memoria a corto plazo no me falla"

"Ya veo… realmente soñaba que sería así, que solo te habías perdido unos segundos de mi vista y que nadabas por ahí merodeando, pero conforme pasaban los días, la verdad iba perdiendo la esperanza"

"La esperanza muere al ultimo, mamá siempre me lo dijo…¿qué ocurre?"

"Por primera vez me doy cuenta que ya no hablas como antes, ¿desde cuando?- el pelirrojo la miro molesto- ¿qué?"

"Deje de hablar así desde aquel día, pero ustedes estaban tan encerrados en su mundo que nunca se dieron cuenta…¿algún problema?"

"No, ninguno. No es necesario que me muerdas- sonrió, sabía que su hermano se ponía muy hostil cuando de su habla infantil se trataba- todos nos burlábamos de tu forma de hablar tan rara"

"Cállate y no todos se reían"

"¿Te refieres a aquel niño del centro comercial?- el pelirrojo asintió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban- mamá tuvo la culpa en esa ocasión si no se hubiese obsesionado por las rebajas de fin de temporada"

"No me quejo"

"Claro, por que ese niño te gusto, ¿verdad?- Eiji se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas con las plumas del abrigo- lo sabía, aunque fue raro. ¿dijo que su mamá se había perdido, no?"

"Algo así- respondió medio ido, soltó un suspiro y miro a su hermana- ¿cómo han estado?"

"Extrañándote, todos en casa te extrañamos, creo que ya te lo había dicho- la mayor lo miro un momento- ¿dónde haz estado?, ¿por qué te fuiste así?"

"Nee-san tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, papá me culpa por lo ocurrido"

"Lo sé, pero Eiji…¿y si hablas con él?"

"No, además no es solo aquello. Papá desea que siga con el negocio de la familia y no estoy interesado en lo absoluto"

"Podemos arreglarlo, hablar con el abuelo y legarle el negocio a Kazuhiko"

"Que optimista, nee-san- la miro- ¿quieres más motivos?, pues bien yo ya he hecho una vida aquí"

"Te daremos todo lo que necesitas- Eiji rodó los ojos, su hermana no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente- vuelve a casa, si no quieres decirme gran cosa no te obligare, pero vuelve a casa"

"Ayame- le dijo juntando la poca paciencia que le quedaba- no he tenido un buen día, ¿de acuerdo? En la mañana discutí con Jiroh y de paso con Yuushi, hace unas horas me enfrente a mi novio a quien no le había dicho nada sobre mi, hoy conocí a su familia y sigo nervioso por eso, además si hubieras escuchado el último deseo del imbécil de Ryoga, créeme no a sido un día fácil. Así que pongámonos las cosa fácil- tomo una bocanada de aire- no quiero volver y no eres quien para obligarme, ¿bien? Dos, estoy vivo como ya te diste cuenta y no me falta nada que ustedes puedan darme; tres…"

"¡Eiji solo evades los problemas!, me estas diciendo que no vuelves a casa por papá, pues enfréntalo y ya"

"¡Es fácil decirlo para ti, tu no haz tenido que pasar por lo que yo!- exclamó, logrando llamar la atención de los de las otras mesas- lo siento. Ayame, ¿sabes lo que es vivir en el infierno?, ¿sabes lo que se siente que otros gocen con tu sufrimiento?, ¿sabes lo duro que fue para mi enfrentarme a la familia después de lo que le paso a mamá?, ¡no lo sabes!- se detuvo un momento tratando de serenarse y de no estallar en llanto- todos los días tenía que soportar a papá y sus sarcasmos respecto al tema, saber que estaba obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Nee-san, de verdad, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría y trataría de evitar aquello. Nee-san, simplemente déjame en paz, no voy a volver pero diles que estoy vivo y quizás cuando se me hinche la gana iré a visitarlos y me enfrentare a papá, pero de momento no pienso volver"

"Eiji…- lo vio derramar algunas lágrimas, estaba al corriente de lo que su hermano había sufrido en su infancia, pero no terminaba de comprender la eterna la lucha de su padre y su hermano- no era mi intención, es claro que no he pasado por lo mismo que tu, pero soy tu hermana y puedo escucharte si así lo deseas. Quiero saber que a sido de ti en estos años, solo eso"

"Mmh…he trabajado para poder mantenerme y bueno… estoy practicando ballet"

"Ya me lo imaginaba, lo tuyo es el escenario como mamá- sonrió fijando la vista en un punto detrás de Eiji, el pelirrojo giro y se encontró con su novio- hola, Fuji-kun, ¿o debería decirte cuñado?"

"Me gusta como se oye- sonrió- había venido a buscar a Eiji, pero veo que esta contigo, mejor me voy"

"¡No!- exclamo el bailarín poniéndose de pie aprisa- de hecho ya estabamos por despedirnos y… Fuji.kun- sintió el dorso del castaño limpiando sus lagrimas"

"No te preocupes, puedo esperar. Además mi mamá ya se puso de insoportable con sus relatos de la adolescencia de papá y ella- dijo y luego miro a Ayame- después de todo si era el mismo Eiji del que hablábamos"

"Si, bueno yo mejor voy a ver que ocurre con el zampabollo de Ryoga- dijo poniéndose de pie y llamando a señas a Ryoma- espero que pronto vayan a visitarnos. Mamá estará encantada de conocer a tu novio, Ei-chan. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido"

"Si"

"Bueno, por cierto avísame cuando sea tu próxima presentación, deseo verte. Hasta luego chicos. Andando Ryoma-kun- el susodicho seguía maldiciendo al pobre enfermo y solo se vio interrumpido para despedirse de los otros dos"

"Hasta luego…estupido Ryoga, ¿qué le pasa?, como si eso fuera posible… espero verlos pronto… nadie en su sano juicio pediría algo así como su último deseo antes de morir…un gusto saludarlos…¡como si fuera posible!"

"Hasta luego- se despidió Syuusuke con una ceja arqueada"

"Adiós o´chibi, por cierto lo que Ryoga te pidió si es posible- se acerco al ojidorado y le murmuro algo al oído"

"Si le pones de esa forma tienes razón, nos vemos- los vieron alejarse. Eiji tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió al fotógrafo"

"Perdón, pero Ayame me vio y…"

"No hay problema- lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la cafetería- a sido un día bastante largo, ¿no?"

"Bastante- murmuro, vio la espalda del fotógrafo y se sonrojo al recordar sus divagaciones sobre matrimonio y se sonrojo aún más al recordar al niño del centro comercial… ladeo un poco el rostro, podía intentarlo- Fujiko-chan…"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto deteniéndose de golpe y girando a ver al bailarín que estaba sonrojado- es raro que me llames así"

"¿Te molesta?"

"No, se oye bien"

"Fujiko-chan"

"Anda, mi niño. Estoy cansado, iremos a despedirnos y derecho a casa, ¿te parece bien?"

"No"

"Mmh"

"Me das miedo cuando dices a casa, para ti a casa significa tratar de convencerme de que folle contigo- el pelirrojo se sonrojo, no era que no quisiese pero algo se lo impedía…algo que no le había dicho aún a Syuusuke"

"¿Yo?, ¿cómo crees?"

"¿Quieres que te responda o que siga siendo tu novio?"

"Mmh… preferiría que me dejes estar en ese trasero tan lindo que tienes"

"¡Tonto!"

"No grites, estamos en un hospital"

XxxxxxX

Odiaba aquello de Eiji, que cuando se molestaba se encerrara en la habitación. Quizás se había sobrepasado un poco. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue saltarle encima al pelirrojo tratando de desvestirlo… si, se le había ido un poco la mano, ¡pero solo un poco! Se dio de golpes en la pared para luego mirar la puerta que le separaba del bailarín, tomo una bocanada de aire, tenía que disculparse con él o creería que solo lo quería llevárselo a la cama (no que no estuviese dentro de sus planes), pero aquel día habían tenido varias pruebas que había pasado fácilmente y no era momento para echar por la borda el gran avance que había entre ellos. Aquel día había logrado saber algo más sobre su pelirrojo, lindo y celoso novio y de paso para darse cuenta que lo amaba.

¡Tenía que disculparse!, tomo una bocanada de aire y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

"Eiji, voy a entrar- esperaba una respuesta ácida por parte del otro, pero no la hubo- ¿Eiji?- giro el pomo, abrió la puerta y entro… pero lo lamento. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida, vio el abrigo sobre la cama y vio al pelirrojo que forcejeaba por quitarse el extraño jersey. Lo que llamo su atención fue el pecho desnudo del otro, un pecho delgado, pálido y…- Eiji"

"Mmh…¡tonto, vete de aquí!- grito al tiempo que trataba de cubrir su pecho. Syuusuke no dudo ni un momento y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta. ¿Qué había sido eso?…"

AVAVAVAVAVA 

**Mmh…espero que le haya gustado y me perdonen por dejarlo así, pero era necesario para el próximo capítulo que ya esta en proceso. Bueno cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea es bien recibido.**

**Y bueno me despido por que al parecer DEPARTURES se llevo toda mi inspiración T-T, nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D. sigue abierta la pregunta de: ¿cómo creen que Eiji recupera la sonrisa?, cualquier cosa es de GRAN ayuda (en otras palabras, ¡¡help!!, no se que cuernos escribir) **


	20. 18 Angel caído

**¡Oh, he dicho, la vida no sirve para nada, un día estas arriba y al siguiente abajo! Y e descubierto que mi maestro de filosofía se parece a Ibu. En fin antes de que me desvié más del tema, quiero agradecer a: **Rina Sayata, Berenice Williams, Yahg Tao (pues oree-sama no es culpable de lo que creas o dejes de creer, pero ahía lo dejo a tu imaginación), mily-chan, 5Hikaru no Yami5, tatyscor, Guasón, Klaus Leonowens y Lee Izusu** a ustedes muchas gracias por leer.**

**Respecto a que vio Syuusuke, ya lo había mencionado anteriormente pero les doy el derecho de la duda. Respecto a la actualización, se me olvido mencionarles el nuevo sistema (que espero llevar a buen ritmo) para no hacerles esperar demasiado la actualización será de la siguiente manera: esta semana actualizo pero la próxima no y sería hasta la siguiente en que les subo el siguiente, ósea cada dos semanas, ¿de acuerdo?**

**En fin PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto sobre la mercadotecnia del anime, ¿es en serio? ¿O…?, ¿el uniforme de Seigaku en color amarillo?, ya me imagino a Tezuka llegando de amarillo a la cede de los nacionales.**

**Por cierto, este capítulo lo dedico a mi lindo mejor amigo, Klaus Leonowens, que deseaba oír la historia del ángel caído una vez más. Gracias por existir, te quiero.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**18**

**ANGEL CAÍDO**

**(…No temas, que de mi dependerá tu seguridad, que yo me encargaré de verte feliz, de borrar de tu corazón todo aquel sufrimiento, que simplemente quiero estar a tu lado…permíteme curar tus heridas, pues ere tu el dueño de mis pesares y de mis anhelos…) **

Odiaba aquello de Eiji, que cuando se molestaba se encerrara en la habitación. Quizás se había sobrepasado un poco. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue saltarle encima al pelirrojo tratando de desvestirlo… si, se le había ido un poco la mano, ¡pero solo un poco! Se dio de golpes en la pared para luego mirar la puerta que le separaba del bailarín, tomo una bocanada de aire, tenía que disculparse con él o creería que solo lo quería llevárselo a la cama (no que no estuviese dentro de sus planes), pero aquel día habían tenido varias pruebas que había pasado fácilmente y no era momento para echar por la borda el gran avance que había entre ellos. Aquel día había logrado saber algo más sobre su pelirrojo, lindo y celoso novio y de paso para darse cuenta que lo amaba.

¡Tenía que disculparse!, tomo una bocanada de aire y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

"Eiji, voy a entrar- esperaba una respuesta ácida por parte del otro, pero no la hubo- ¿Eiji?- giro el pomo, abrió la puerta y entro… pero lo lamento. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida, vio el abrigo sobre la cama y vio al pelirrojo que forcejeaba por quitarse el extraño jersey. Lo que llamo su atención fue el pecho desnudo del otro, un pecho delgado, pálido y…- Eiji"

"Mmh…¡tonto, vete de aquí!- grito al tiempo que trataba de cubrir su pecho. Syuusuke no dudo ni un momento y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta. ¿Qué había sido eso?…"

XxxxxxX

La habitación era iluminada débilmente, como si de un claro de luna se tratase, lamentaba tener que interrumpir aquella imagen tan espléndida busco el interruptor en la pared y al encontrarlo lo acciono de manera distraída, para al segundo siguiente azotar la puerta.

Estaba agotado, aquel día había sido bastante largo. Primero saber que sus mejores amigos eran conocidos de su novio, segundo ser atacado por la moda de Jiroh, tercero aquella pequeña charla entre Syuusuke y Jiroh, cuarto haber tenido que abrir su corazón al rarito, sádico y loco fotógrafo, quinto conocer a la familia de dicho rarito, sádico y loco, sexto ¡pensar en matrimonio cuando apenas llevaban un mes de relación!, séptimo tener que haber oído el último y extraño deseo del tonto de Echizen Ryoga , octavo reencontrarse con su loca e histérica hermana mayor, con quien converso un poco acerca de lo ocurrido en los último años, noveno nada más llegar a casa, tener que evitar que el fotógrafo se sobrepasase con él… bueno, aquel era el motivo por que estuviese tan molesto y había terminado encerrado en la habitación.

Soltó un suspiro, camino tranquilamente hacía las persianas, las cerró se dirigió a la cama mientras se quitaba el largo abrigo. Lo arrojo sobre el colchón y se quedo mirando a un punto en el colchón. No era que no quisiese tener un poco de intimidad con el castaño, al contrario, tanto sentir las caricias de Fuji ya le hacían desear sentir un poco más de aquello, más sin embargo había algo que le importunaba en aquellos momentos.

Volvió a suspirar, para después batallar un momento en quitarse el extraño jersey que llevaba puesto. Cuando Jiroh se lo puso lo hizo con algo de dificultad, pero ahora le estaba dando mucha lata quitárselo. No le era muy grato tener que estar ahí peleando con el jersey, su pecho al desnudo y con la conciencia de que su novio podría entrar de un momento a otro a la habitación. Y al parecer la señorita suerte estaba ese día en contra de él, pues tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no oyó cuando su novio entro.

"Eiji…"

"Mmh…¡tonto vete de aquí!- ni lento, ni perezoso el fotógrafo le obedeció y Kikumaru quedo en shock… bueno, ya lo había visto. Logró quitase del todo aquel horrible jersey, se coloco nuevamente el abrigo y salió a buscar al castaño"

XxxxxxX

¿Qué había sido eso?, camino con paso firme hacia la cocina, necesitaba una taza de té o si no de algo más fuerte. Aquello había sido bastante impresionante y lo había tomado por sorpresa. Tenía miedo de admitirlo pero también le había resultado un poco incómodo y al fin lograba entender por que el bailarían rehuía al momento. Aceptaba que Eiji no se sentiría preparado y que por ello lo evitase con absurdas excusas, ¡realmente lo aceptaba!, pero nunca hubiese querido que algo como aquello fuese el motivo, aquello era realmente, ¿Cómo decirlo?…¿doloroso?

Se recargo en el lavaplatos tratando de aclarar su mente, pero por más que lo intentaba el pecho de Kikumaru volvía a su mente… soltó un puñetazo en la orilla del lavaplatos y se alejo recriminándose la idiotez al sentir una punzada de dolor.

Oyó unos suaves pasos acercándose a la cocina, cuando giro a ver a su novio lo vio recargado en el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

Syuusuke no pudo evitar pensar el desperdició al no tener una cámara a mano; el pelirrojo llevaba puesto el largo abrigo, tenía el rostro ladeo hacia el lado contrario (de forma que el castaño no podía verlo) y por la forma en que estaba recargado la mitad de las alas bordadas del abrigo quedaban ocultas. Era una imagen hermosa, ver a Eiji de esa manera le dio un aspecto de total fragilidad. Una fragilidad que Fuji deseo ocultar con un protector abrazo, pero…¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué algo tan cruel como aquello le hacía sentir tan lejos a su pelirrojo?

XxxxxxX

Mantenía el rostro ladeado, no lograba entender muy bien la reacción del castaño, si bien aquello era para impresionarse, pero no lo suficiente como para que el rarito sádico y loco le hiciera caso sin chistar.

¡Si que aquel día había sido largo!, todo lo malo se le había reunido aquel día y al parecer aún faltaban algunas sorpresas.

Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Fuji, pero ¿Qué decir en un momento como ese? Cientos de ideas le cruzaban por la mente en aquel momento, una más tonta que la otra. De nada le servía evadir la verdad, sin a fin de cuentas Syuusuke ya lo había visto… pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lo comprendió.

Temía el rechazo del fotógrafo, ¿y como no tener miedo después de la reacción que tuvo con solo ver sus cicatrices?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su novio cuando le dijera el por que de aquellas horribles marcas?… tenía que admitirlo, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir el aliento del miedo tan cerca de si… ni siquiera en aquella ocasión había tenido tanto miedo, aquellos sucesos no le atemorizaron en lo absoluto, pero el solo recordar la sangre bañando sus pequeñas manos… ¡tenía mucho miedo!

XxxxxxX

Miraba atentamente a Kikumaru esperando alguna explicación, pero lo único que recibió fue un sollozo ahogado. Vio los finos hombros del bailarín temblar al reprimir el llanto.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, se podía imaginar una conversación un tanto ácida por parte del otro o hasta insultos, pero no aquello, ¿Por qué el llanto?

Lo vio llevarse las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y agitarla de manera vigorosa, si como con ello pudiese alejar algo que le aquejaba en esos momentos. Se asusto cuando el otro soltó un gritito ahogado de ayuda.

Su mente quedo en blanco mientras veía al pelirrojo llorar pidiendo ayuda como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Se acerco con paso vacilante al otro y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, ¿Qué decir?, ¿Qué hacer?…

XxxxxxX

¡Tenía mucho miedo!, no fue conciente del grito de ayuda que salió de su garganta, tampoco oyó al fotógrafo llamarle.

En ese momento solo existía el y su mundo de tortura, ¿Qué podía decirle a su novio?… _y a todo esto, ¿sigues siendo virgen?_… aquella pregunta, ¿Cómo responderla?

¿Fuji Syuusuke saldría huyendo de ahí se le decía la verdad?, ¿le provocaría repulsión?, ¿le tendría lástima?, ¿lo alejaría de su vida?… ¡No!, cualquier cosa menos eso… por favor, todo menos eso… por favor…¡era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa menos eso!, no soportaría que el castaño lo sacase de su vida…por favor, no me odies…

XxxxxxX

Fuji quedo consternado cuando Eiji comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido…_por favor, no me odies_…¿odiar?, ¿Por qué debería odiar a ese ser tan hermoso al que tanto amaba?

Quería decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, la primera impresión seguía atormentándole pero ahora el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo era lo que lo tenía fuera de si.

"¿Por qué?"

XxxxxxX

"¿Por qué?- escucho la vaga pregunta de su novio- ¿Por qué?- volvió a pregunta, ¿Cómo responder a eso?- Eiji…- escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios lo atrajo a la realidad. A una realidad donde estaba parado en el marco de entrada de la cocina de la casa de su novio, Fuji Syuusuke estaba unos metros más allá observándole sin saber que decir. Tragó a saliva y como en la tarde, junto todo su valor, giro levemente para encarara al fotógrafo y hablo para responder a la pregunta del castaño"

"Hace años… cuando tenía unos siete años, si no mal recuerdo…mi madre y yo fuimos secuestrados. No recuerdo gran cosa del encierro, solo las pequeñas ocasiones en que mi madre hacia cualquier idiotez para tranquilizarme y hacerme reír…- todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y pronto fue como si las cicatrices se hubiesen abierto de nuevo- no me preguntes el motivo del secuestro, que no lo recuerdo…si no me mataron fue por que aquellos sujetos encontraron divertido desahogarse conmigo… pase por eso todo los días y a todas horas que se les antojase…- tragó saliva- si me ponía difícil me azotaban , muchas de estas cicatrices son causa de ello, otras como esta- dijo al tiempo que apartaba el abrigo del costado derecho donde se podía apreciar una pequeña cicatriz y teñida de una marrón oscuro- solo cuando estoy sentado o se oprime muy fuerte se puede notar que esta un tanto honda… en una ocasión un sujeto estaba bastante ebrio y se me ocurrió ponérmele difícil… me enterró una navaja, fue un milagro que mi madre pudiese detener la hemorragia y que este aquí para contártelo- trataba de que su voz se oyese firme, pero poco a poco comenzaba a quebrarse- las de la espalda fueron hechas con las decenas de cigarrillos que me tocaron y la mayor me la hice yo mismo al tratar de huir por una ventana rota, el vidrió me corto bastante, ¿no?…"

XxxxxxX

" …la del pecho…la verdad ni recuerdo como llegó allí, solo recuerdo el dolor de la quemadura, pero no recuerdo que ocurrió- Fuji negaba levemente, deseaba que su novio detuviese su relato, aquello era demasiado; comprendía por que en la tarde había rehuido a su pregunta…_¿eres virgen?_…¡que pesadilla!- no solo mi pecho esta maltrecho, todo mi cuerpo lo esta, las cicatrices no me importan tanto- dijo para al momento siguiente comenzar a llorar- ¡mentira!, me importan tanto que tengo miedo de tu reacción… ¿te causo repugnancia verdad?…-¿Qué responder a eso?- ¿te causo repugnancia?- volvió a repetir… no estaba muy seguro"

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

"No se necesita conocer a la persona para poder amarla y ¡eso es lo que me sucede con Eiji!- a su lado el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oír aquellas palabras"

"Fuji-kun…"

"¿Qué lo amas?, ¿sabes a quien amas?"

"¡Si, a Eiji! Lo demás no importa, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor- dijo molesto el fotógrafo"

"Fuji-kun…"

"No sabes la gracia que me das, ¿qué harás cuando ya lo hayas conocido?, ¿lo dejarás? Por que lo amas mientras lo desconoces, ¿pero que harás cuando ya sepas todo de él?…"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

¿Ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello?, quizá Akutagawa tenía razón…¿podía seguir amando a Eiji a pesar de aquello?, ¿realmente podía? La cuestión era ¿amaba realmente a Kikumaru Eiji?… no lo sabía, ya no… ¡maldita sea la vida! ¿Por qué se había tenido que levantar ese día?, ¿Por qué todo lo malo se le había reunido en un solo día?…¿Qué debo hacer ahora?…

_ÁNGEL CAÍDO_

_Aquella dulce sombra me enamoro, _

_¿hace cuanto tiempo que no siento algo así?, _

_un extraño sentimiento me recorre,_

_pero no puedo más que contemplar aquel ángel,_

_aquel ángel caído en las tinieblas._

_No, no puedo aceptarte,_

_Tan virgen eres, que no me atrevo a corromper eso,_

_Un regalo divino eres, tan dulce me observas;_

_Aléjate de mi, pues no soy más que los pecados reencarnados._

_Ángel caído, tus alas has abandonado,_

_Por una razón que no alcanzo a comprender._

_Ángel caído, te veo perdido en este cruel mundo de tinieblas._

_No temas que de mi dependerá tu seguridad,_

_Que yo me encargare de verte feliz,_

_De borrar de tu corazón todo aquel sufrimiento,_

_Que simplemente quiero estar a tu lado,_

_Ángel caído, permíteme pensar que renunciaste a tu gloria por mi,_

_De ser así me poso ante ti._

_Ángel caído, permíteme curar tus heridas,_

_Pues eres tu el dueño de mis pesares y de mis anhelos._

_Ángel caído, dame una dulce sonrisa_

_Y podré ser feliz otra vez._

_Ángel caído, te ruego que nunca te alejes de mi,_

_Pecado divino eres y tu responsable de mi perversión._

_Pequeño ángel caído, no te alejes de mi, por que de ser así, _

_Volveré a las tinieblas y solo podré pensar en ti._

_Zafiro Any_

_(la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón)_

AVAVAVAVA 

**Eto… bueno aquí termina el capítulo y eto… la verdad no quisiera adelantarles mucho del siguiente pero necesito su opinión acerca de algo. Verán en el próximo capítulo viene el tan esperado lemon y bueno quería saber como lo prefieren ¿Suave o desenfrenado?, opinen y recomienden posturas XD.**

**Mmh… segunda cuestión, algunas personitas preguntan por el que le dijo Mizuki a Yuuta hace dos capítulos. En fin, ¿qué quieren?, ¿qué se los diga ya o esperar un POCO?, opinen (taty tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi, pero también necesito oír la opinión de los demás, espero me comprendas n-n y si no pues creare un capítulo totalmente para ti, ¿te parece bien?)**

**Tercera cuestión, ¡¿cómo cuernos le devuelvo la sonrisa a Eiji?! (genial oree-sam, eres genial, ya lo sabía, pero eres GENIAL. Primero le quitas la sonrisa y ahora que se la quieres devolver no sabes como, GENIAL, aplaudan a oree-sama ¬¬)**

**Sin más me despido de ustedes y nos estamos leyendo, sayonara. **


	21. 19 Eden

**¡Genial!, quizá no estaba muy inspirada cuando escribí el capítulo pasado, pero ustedes si que lo estaban y su energía era desbordante (que se me hace que solo se emocionaron por que dije que en este había lemon ¬¬). Quiero agradecer a: **Akroma (yo acabo de descubrir que los exámenes me inspiran mejor para escribir los capítulos), tatyscor (lamento no haber respondido a tu correo como usualmente hago pero me salieron varios contratiempos, mengo), killuki-coni, Tomoka, Rina Sayata, 5Hikaru no Yami5 (a mi también me encanta esa posición), Natsumi Kaoru (créeme Syu no lastimara a Eiji, no soy capaz de lastimar a mi neko más de lo que ya lo he hecho, Syu solo esta aquí para sanar las heridas que mi enferma mente le causo al minino hermoso), Hally362, Yagh, Guasón, Paty (agradece a Gaby de mi parte por recordarme como se hace eso del mete-saca n-n), Klaus Leonowens y Lee Izusu** a ustedes muchas gracias.**

**Respecto a las cuestiones, los resultados fueron los siguientes: primero, del lemon quedaron empatados a tres votos suave y fuerte (cada uno), pero con cuatro votos se lleva la victoria una mezcla de las dos (hice lo que pude T-T); segunda respecto a lo dicho por Mizuki, pues solo dos chicas realmente quieren saber, tres ya se dan una idea de lo que le dijo y los demás ni caso me hicieron en esta pregunta T-T; y tercera una persona no sabe (ya somos dos T-T), dos quieren que sonría por hacer el amor con Syu (créanme, ya lo había pensado, pero no me gusto la idea de dejar a Syuusuke como super hombre, saben a lo que me refiero ¬///¬), dos con algo dicho por Syu después del acto y dos proponiéndole matrimonio (esta opción no se me había ocurrido, es buena pero el final de ESTA historia cambiaría y ya no tendría coherencia lo que viene después de Sonrisa Perdida, aunque ya estoy analizando a fondo la opción) así que la sonrisa queda descartada para este capítulo.**

**¡Uff!, Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei. Pero ahora la pregunta va para las fanáticas de Oishi (Demente ponte viva y para demás que se leen esto pero no dejan mensaje), mmh, ¿Por qué le dicen cabeza de huevo, champiñoncito y carita de papa? (de hecho si sé pero quiero que ustedes me respondan n-n) **

**Bueno y de nueva cuenta este capítulo va dedicado a Klaus Leonowens, muchas gracias, esa cita, la vista panorámica, la malteada y tu compañía fue la inspiración perfecta. ¡Muchas gracias Mitsu-chan , oree-sama te esta eternamente agradecida! **

**AVAVAVAVA**

**19 **

**EDEN**

**(Cuando descubrí la delicia de la estrechez de tu cuerpo o el como quitarle la poca inocencia que le queda a un ángel caído o simplemente la noche en que obtuve lo que deseaba)**

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

De pronto ya no veía al castaño, solo podía ver al hombre que se convertiría en su juez. Tenía miedo, como hacía tiempo que no lo había sentido. Temía a la reacción del otro e inclusive se lo había confesado.

A fin de cuentas él ya había aprendido a vivir con aquellas marcas y a sobrellevar aquel pasado que le perseguía constantemente; incluso ya se había hecho a la idea de no tener que compartir con nadie aquel dolor que cargaba en su conciencia.

Pero el destino le había jugado una tirada muy distinta a la que él había previsto, le puso a Fuji Syuusuke en su camino. Ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad y a la oscuridad que permanecía en el sendero que había tomado desde hacía ya tiempo, ya tenía un plan a corto plazo de lo que sería su vida desde el momento en que puso un pie lejos de su casa (si es que ese lugar alguna vez lo fue) y siempre se había visto solo sumido en su desesperación y tristeza…sin embargo todo cambio hacía dos meses aproximadamente en un parque.

Recordaba haber ido a aquel lugar para tratar de librarse de los recuerdos que afloraban en su mente en aquel momento. Permanecer sentado en aquel columpio mientras veía a los niños jugar le hizo sentirse nostálgico, de paso odiarse a si mismo (y por que ocultarlo) y odiar a su madre.

Su madre una mujer que siempre le había hablado de esperanza y amor, del camino de su vida…_todo puede parecer oscuro antes de que aparezca el sol, así que nunca olvides sonreír a lo incierto, por que de esta forma le demostraras a eso que no le temes a nada y que estas preparado para todo lo que se te ponga enfrente. ¿comprendes?,no lo olvides, sonríe y mantén viva la esperanza cuando creas que la luz se ha ido de tu vida_…¿y como cuernos pretendía Komaki que sonriese cuando su alegría se había ido con ella?, ¿Cómo pretendía que sonriese cuando sabía que no había ni una sola persona que quisiese ser su faro en alta mar?, ¿Cómo pretendía que siguiera tan tranquilo cuando había visto como la mataban? ¡¡y por protegerlo!!… aquel era el motivo de sus lágrimas y su odio, estaba desconectado del mundo cuando percibió que alguien le miraba, al alzar la vista pudo ver a un castaño que sonreía y trataba de acercarse a donde estaba. Esa sonrisa, ¡como le sacaba de quicio en ese momento!, pero a la vez…aquella sonrisa le había hecho ver algo entre la oscuridad que le envolvía en esos momentos.

¿Qué era ese punto de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad?, era como la adrenalina de sentirse de pie al borde del precipicio y de saber que cualquier movimiento en falso le haría caer al vacío… aquel punto de luz parecía llamarle pero en aquellos momentos (y aun ahora) no logro entender que era aquello.

¡Si que el destino había sido caprichoso con el!, ladeo el rostro y vio a su novio que parecía ido… cerró los ojos, lo sabía Fuji Syuusuke solo había una jugarreta que el destino le había puesto enfrente, aquel hombre no le amaba realmente y quizá nunca lo haría, ¡hubiera sido lindo si sus palabras hubiesen sido ciertas! Torció los labios, si los músculos de su rostro no estuviesen tan tiesos hubiese sonreído… estaba decidido, ¡nadie podía amarlo! A fin de cuentas, ¿Quién lo amaría con un pasado como el que llevaba a cuestas?

Limpio sus lágrimas, inclino levemente el rostro y salió de ahí.

XxxxxxX

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco a como estaba realmente, había visto al pelirrojo haciendo una mueca, como si tratase de esbozar una sonrisa, había inclinado el rostro como si le agradeciese algo y había salido de ahí.

Parpadeo un par de veces consternado y salió de la cocina. No estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría. Seguía confundido por lo revelado por el bailarín. No sabía que pensar de lo que había visto en su cuerpo y de lo escuchado en la confesión.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿realmente amaba a Kikumaru Eiji?, por supuesto que si. Lo amaba con locura, aquel pelirrojo bailarín lo había salvado de la cotidianeidad de su vida, le había hecho ver que aún había un mundo fuera de su coraza que esperaba con los brazos abiertos a que el saliese a explorar. El hecho de que Kikumaru se le pusiese difícil para iniciar una relación había logrado despertar en el, nuevamente, esa vena romántica y de poner a trabajar su ingenio para conquistarle.

Había pasado por varias cosas antes de convencer a Eiji de que tuviese algo con él y al final lo había conseguido, entonces ¿Por qué echar todo eso por la borda solo por una mancha en el pasado del otro?

¿Realmente amaba a Kikumaru Eiji?…si, y por ello había salido a buscarlo. Lo encontró en la habitación sacando algunas prendas de las cajoneras de la cómoda y metiéndolas descuidadamente en una mochila… tenía planeado irse de ahí.

Lo vio llorar mientras se movía aprisa por la habitación recogiendo sus pertenencias.

¿Qué decir en un momento como aquel?, tenía que hablar y ya, o podría perderlo para siempre.

"Eiji- le llamo, sin embargo el otro hizo caso omiso- solo quería decirte que te comprendo-el pelirrojo giro a verlo un tanto perplejo, se miraron un momento- cuando, mmh… lo mío con Tezuka termino había perdido el interés por todo, si alguien me decía una sola palabra de cariño le encontraba falso, inclusive si era alguien de mi familia. Mi mundo se había convertido solo en Tezuka y yo, yo y Tezuka así que no supe que hacer cuando el me dejo, cuando me di cuenta que Tezuka tenía otro mundo y yo no estaba incluido en el. Sé que tu sentiste lo mismo, tenías creado el mundo perfecto donde solo estaban tu familia, amigos y tu, pero de pronto algo lo cambio y ese algo es lo que me has dicho, no supiste como reaccionar más que encerrarte en ti mismo, ¿por eso no sonríes no es así?, esa es la mejor manera que tienes para defenderte. ¿pero sabes?, yo comencé a cambiar desde ese día que te vi en el parque, me pareciste hermoso desde ese momento y aunque me viste con odio quede esclavizado a tu belleza. A pesar de que me rechazabas, de que te hacía llorar y de que me odias, esos pequeños detalles comenzaron hacer mi vida menos aburrida, no estoy diciendo que eres una diversión, solo estoy diciendo que te comprendo. Te vi y pensé que eras el reflejo de mi corazón en esos momentos, te vi como un niño pequeño que reclamaba un poco de amor y ¿sabes?, yo tengo un poco de sobra y me gustaría dártelo"

"Fujiko, cállate te oyes demasiado cursi- murmuro el otro con las mejillas sonrojadas, tenía que admitirlo, había logrado interpretar su dolor- y no es muy de ti serlo"

"Lo sé, pero ya te dije, tengo un poco de cariño que me gustaría darte"

"Quisiera creerte, quisiera creer que el destino te puso enfrente para amarme de verdad y no solo llenarme con simples palabras huecas"

"No son huecas. No son simples palabras al viento- sonrió levemente tratando de romper el hielo, el pelirrojo volvió a torcer los labios, si que había sido un día difícil"

"Solo óyenos, hasta yo mismo me desconozco. Esta conversación esta siendo de lo más cursi- sollozo- ¡maldita sea la vida!, sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que te contase quien era realmente, pensaba hacerlo poco a poco y mira, todo en un solo día"

"Por algo habrá sido- sonrió- ya no llores"

"¡No puedo!, ¡eres un tonto, siempre me haces llorar!"

"Y no que me honre eso- tenía que darle la razón a su novio, se oían como un par de colegiales tras una pelea en el almuerzo- Eiji, te amo…"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Ambas figuras se encontraban entrelazadas por un estrecho abrazo, uno sobre el otro, besándose como si su vida se fuera en ello. Besándose con ansias, los labios abiertos con sus lenguas buscándose con desesperación, convirtiéndolo en un acto un tanto torpe por momentos.

Rodaban por el colchón mientras sus cuerpos trataban de encajar, sus lenguas bailando la misma danza frenética. Sus pechos chocaban con cada respiración dificultosa por el beso y ante esta caricia el bailarín soltaba leves gemidos que simulaban a maullidos. Fuji entreabrió sus ojos para ver a su bailarín ladeaba el rostro y respiraba dificultosamente, dejando escapar de sus labios entreabiertos aquellos maullidos que tanto le excitaban, tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras su ojos se encontraba cerrados suavemente.

Era más que obvio que Eiji estaba lidiando con lo que sentía en esos momentos, tratando de mantener a raya sus desbordantes sentimientos, sonrió de manera ladeada y un sentimiento de exclusividad le invadió.

Quizá había abusado de Eiji cuando niño pero en aquel momento eran rostros sin nombre y ahora era otra historia muy distinta a ese entonces, sabía quien era él y sabía que le amaba. Kikumaru Eiji era suyo y de nadie más.

Quizá hubiese gritado de alegría si no hubiese encontrado más interesantes los labios del pelirrojo bajo el. El fotógrafo logro separarse lo suficiente del otro como para lograr quitarle el abrigo y poder abrazarle por el talle, atrayéndolo aún más así si. Lo beso nuevamente mientras Kikumaru luchaba para poder quitarle la camisa, una tarea realmente difícil si se tomaba en cuenta la nula experiencia del pelirrojo en esas cosas, tras unas maldiciones dichas por lo bajo el pecho del castaño quedo al desnudo y pronto se apego aún más al otro, disfrutando horrores el poder sentir el roce de su piel.

Percibió el calor y el contacto un tanto resbaladizo ya por tanta acción, y pronto, ambos comenzaron a sentir más estrechos sus pantalones.

Syuusuke deseaba eliminar aquella molesta prenda para poder seguir con su rito de posesión, pero Eiji no parecía querer dejar sus labios en paz, como si desease que se fusionasen en un solo con aquel toque tan inocente (inocente a lado de lo que el castaño tenía en mente), cuando el castaño logró separarse, soltó un gemido de protesta y coloco una mano en su nuca tratando atraerlo nuevamente hacía si, pero desistió de esto cuando sintió la lengua del otro jugueteando con su lóbulo izquierdo.

Eiji gimió mientras dejaba pequeños besos en los hombros desnudos de su fotógrafo (rarito, sádico y loco, pero su fotógrafo a fin de cuentas), hundió el rostro en la castaña cabellera aspirando el delicioso aroma de Syuusuke, aquel dulce perfume le erizo la piel. Nunca lo había negado, en más de una ocasión había deseado poder sentir aquella piel y olfatear libremente aquel aroma que le cegaba los sentidos.

Y como si de un detonante se tratase, una lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos al sentir los labios de Fuji besando delicadamente una sus cicatrices, sollozo por lo bajo mientras lamía, besaba los hombros del castaño, araño levemente la espalda del otro que se movía sobre de él de una manera un tanto perezosa. Aquellos suaves besos sobre sus cicatrices le provocaban una curiosa sensación que nacía en su pecho y parecía descender a su mejillas, un nuevo sollozo escapo de sus labios mezclado con un maullido, sentía su excitación dentro del incomodo pantalón. Jadeó cuando el otro se movió de tal forma que sintió su erección rozando levemente uno de sus muslos y gimió mucho más alto cuando sintió como sus erecciones se rozaban momentáneamente.

Fuji se froto logrando arrancar un coro de maullidos que lograron excitarlo, aquel día había tenido que pasar por todo un poco pero aquello estaba dando sus frutos, sonrió levemente al oír maullar a su bailarín, al verlo tan excitado, tan entregado al momento. En aquellos momentos no se imaginaba otra cosa más que estar ahí abrazando aquel delicado cuerpo, de oír la deliciosa sinfonía que solo los maullidos de Eiji podía proporcionarle, ¡aquello era lo único que deseaba! Continuó con aquello subiendo hasta el rostro del pelirrojo, lamió su perfil, descendió dando lengüetazos en el fino y largo cuello del otro. Sus labios lograban estremecer al cuerpo bajo suyo, mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados, en el derecho presiono con más fuerza de la debida sintiendo la profundidad de la herida y de paso logrando arrancarle un jadeo a Kikumaru, sus manos descendieron otro poco hasta llegar al pantalón, lo desbrocho y metió la mano rozando con el hueso pélvico y descendiendo un poco más, pero hasta ahí llego, gimió cuando sintió la mano de Eiji acariciar su trasero.

Eiji trataba de imitar sus movimientos, más sin embargo al desabrocharle el pantalón prefirió meter la mano y acariciar el trasero del fotógrafo, como si de una dulce venganza se tratase; el castaño lo miro, con todo y lagrimas, Eiji le acariciaba descaradamente, gimió nuevamente y no pudiendo soportarlo más, beso nuevamente los labios de su pelirrojo.

De nueva cuenta sus lenguas se encontraron inversas en una feroz batalla por el dominio, Eiji hacía tiempo había detenido su llanto, era más que obvio que ese rarito, sádico y loco iba en serio con aquello, maulló sabiendo que ese sonido excitaba a su novio y comenzó a mover tranquilamente sus caderas poniendo en contacto sus erecciones. Fuji se mordió el labio, aquello era realmente delicioso.

Bajo el rostro para hundirlo en el vientre de Eiji, mientras con sus manos le bajaba lentamente el pantalón, arrojándolo lejos.

Kikumaru se sonrojo al notar la desigualdad, el fotógrafo aún conservaba los pantalones y el solo permanecía en boxer (que cabe decir le comenzaban a molestar); Fuji ladeo el rostro al notar la reacción de su novio y opto por poner fin a esa desigualdad, se incorporo un momento solo para despojarse de aquella prenda y arrojarla. Se recostó nuevamente sobre el bailarín y beso suavemente su cuello. Y como si aquel beso fuese la señal, ambos se entrelazaron nuevamente jadeando, moviéndose de manera candente.

El castaño recorrió nuevamente el pecho del pelirrojo, succiono sus pezones dejándolos dolorosamente erguidos y rosados, siguió bajando deteniéndose en cada cicatriz que se interponía a su paso, logrando arrancar maullidos y jadeos de placer al otro, mientras Eiji acariciaba sutilmente su espalda. Su lengua lamió dulcemente una de las cicatrices, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los pezones y la otra descansaba a un lado de la cabeza de Kikumaru.

Eiji sentía todas aquellas emociones acumularse en su pecho, logrando mostrarle aquel punto en la oscuridad, la primera vez no sabía que era eso, pero ahora tenía una idea; mientras maullaba, para deleite del otro, unió cabos, aquel punto de luz, ¡si tan solo pudiese gritarlo!

Syuusuke siguió bajando hasta el vientre del otro, lamió y succiono, quiso seguir bajando pero se encontró con el obstáculo de la única y ultima prenda que protegía al pelirrojo, alzó levemente la mirada y al ver el placer pintado en el rostro de Eiji, tomo la decisión el mismo y retiro aquella pequeña prenda.

Eiji se sonrojo horrores y deseo cubrirse con los brazos, pero Fuji se lo impedía, sintió la filosa y azulada mirada de su novio mirando su erecto miembro. Apretó los labios en prueba de su vergüenza (puesto que su sonrojo no era más que suficiente) y tratando de retener sus maullidos cuando los labios del castaño tocaron su erección. Sintió aquella lengua subir y bajar con maestría, alternando de vez en cuando la lengua con leves mordidas. Pronto sintió como el otro lo metía del todo en su boca y comenzaba a simular un mete-saca. No pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, sus labios dejaron salir unos pesados jadeos y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo impuesto por el fotógrafo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Fuji aumentase en ritmo y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para dejar el sexo de Eiji antes de que este terminase, no permitiría que terminase antes de haberlo gozado. Subió hasta el rostro sonrojado de Kikumaru y le beso ansiosamente esperando que se tranquilizase. Vio el rostro sonrojado y aquel cuerpo sudoroso y sus ganas aumentaron, había llegado el momento. Se incorporo nuevamente esta vez para retirarse la ultima prenda, mientras Eiji lo miraba embelesado; el primer pensamiento cuerdo desde el inicio de la sesión de placer que asalto la mente de Kikumaru fue que aquello iba hacer realmente doloroso, lamentablemente no había vuelta atrás. Fuji le hizo abrir sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, se inclino para besar sus labios, entre aquel feroz beso logro introducir un par de dedos para humedecerlos con la saliva de ambos.

Ambas miradas azuladas se encontraron y sin haber tiempo para despejar dudas, Syuusuke condujo uno de aquellos dígitos a la entrada del pelirrojo. El primer dígito no le molestaba pero al sentir el segundo no pudo evitar contorsionar el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

Fuji sabía por experiencia que aquello no sería agradable para su pelirrojo pero era necesario, se inclino para besar las mejillas enrojecidas del bailarín al tiempo que hacía un movimiento de mete-saca con los dedos, pronto la estrecha entrada de Kikumaru se adapto a los dos dígitos, los retiro e hizo además de llevarlos a sus labios, pero la mano de Kikumaru lo detuvo y los acerco hasta lamerlos, esta vez lamiendo un tercer dedo. El castaño cerro levemente los ojos para disfrutar de la aquella lengua lamiendo sus dedos, cuando considero que era suficiente, saco los dedos y los llevo de nueva cuenta a la entrada del otro, introdujo los dos primeros y suavemente introdujo el tercero, esta vez consiguiendo que algunas lagrimas asomaran por el rabillo de los azulados ojos del bailarín, Fuji se inclino y comenzó a susurrarle dulces palabras al oído para tratar de calmarle; y al igual que la vez anterior hizo un movimiento de mete saca con los tres dedos, llegando un momento en que Eiji comenzó a imitar el movimiento con las caderas, al ver esta acción Syuusuke, saco los dígitos y miro a Eiji directamente a los ojos.

"Eiji, te amo- murmuro suavemente al tiempo que tomaba delicadamente las caderas del bailarín para acomodarlo"

El susodicho sintió un ligero temblor al oír aquellas palabras, cerco sus piernas a la cintura del fotógrafo mientras compartían un beso apasionado y nuevamente las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, todo esto era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, ¡si esto es sueño alguien despiérteme antes de terminar humillado!

Pronto todo fue dolor al sentir como Syuusuke le penetraba de golpe. Eiji grito mientras se abrazaba con desespero a su amante, mientras el otro trataba de ir un poco más allá.

Syuusuke quedo quieto lamiendo las lagrimas del pelirrojo y usando todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a moverse, pero es que la cálida y húmeda sensación que le proporcionaba el ano de Eiji era más de lo que el estaba acostumbrado. Deseaba moverse, pero sabía por experiencia propia que tenía que esperar un momento para que Kikumaru se acostumbrase a su diámetro, le beso el rostro dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarle.

Eiji luchaba con el dolor y con la extraña sensación que le daba el sentir el sexo de Fuji dentro de el, de a poco se comenzó a tranquilizar, sintió como el castaño retrocedía y cuando podía estar tranquilo sintió nuevamente aquel miembro abriéndose paso en su ano logrando hacerlo gritar, una y otra, y otra y otra vez, llegando donde un momento donde sus labios solo dejaron escapar pesados jadeos entremezclados con sutiles maullidos.

Se abrazo a su amante quien lo atrajo hacia si pasando un brazo por su cintura, mientras sus cinturas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y duras, haciendo rechinar la cama con el furioso movimiento. Disminuyo el ritmo al tiempo que el pelirrojo lograba incorporarse obligando al fotógrafo a sentarse sobre sus rodillas de forma que Kikumaru quedo sobre el regazo del otro y en esta nueva posición Fuji recupero el ritmo impuesto la primera vez.

Es castaño besaba con frenesí el pálido pecho de su bailarín dando mordiscos a los erguidos pezones del otro que no paraba de jadear y de moverse al ritmo impuesto por Fuji. Por segundo vez el ritmo diminuyo y en esta ocasión Syuusuke se dejo caer de espaldas en el colchón trayendo consigo a Eiji, que permaneció sentado sobre su vientre. Kikumaru levanto las caderas, para sentarse nuevamente sobre el miembro de su amante.

En esta ocasión Eiji impuso un ritmo candente que volvió loco al fotógrafo que su conformo con tomar el miembro del pelirrojo y masajearlo con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba y araña el pecho del bailarín que se movía de manera rápida y profunda, Kikumaru ya había perdido la noción del dolor que había azotado inicialmente a su cuerpo, pero sabía que aquello no podía durar por mucho tiempo más y cuando menos se lo espero explotó manchando la mano del fotógrafo, que miraba atentamente cada una de las reacciones del cuerpo del otro, al tiempo que dejaba salir un grito de éxtasis total.

Se dejo caer de espaldas agotado, Syuusuke se incorporo para verlo respirar agitadamente, lo beso, se acomodo entre sus piernas y nuevamente su miembro encontró refugió en el cuerpo de Eiji. El pelirrojo respiraba de manera agitada mientras sentía las embestidas de Syuusuke, le avergonzaba haber terminado tan rápido pero todo aquello había sido demasiado para el, dejo salir algunos jadeos cuando el otro hizo más rápidas sus embestidas manchando su interior con su semen, dejándose hacer pesadamente sobre el bailarín, quien lo recibió con los brazos y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida- murmuro Syuusuke"

"Lo sé,- respondió el pelirrojo- y gracias por hacerlo…"

XxxxxxX

Si estuviese despierto ya lo hubiese mandado a paseo desde hacía rato, pero para su dicha seguía dormido plácidamente. Tenía que guardar este momento para toda la vida, quería conservar aquella imagen tan hermosa que solo su bailarín podía darle.

Tenía que admitir que Eiji se veía asquerosamente sexy de aquella forma con su rojizo cabello cayendo de manera desordenada sobre la almohada, aquellos labios entreabiertos tentándole, un brazo descansando por encima de su cabeza, mientras el otro descansaba a la altura de su vientre y con solo aquella finísima manta cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

Se puso de rodillas un poco alejado de la cama, enfoco hacia su durmiente amante y tomo la quinta fotografía del día. Se incorporo nuevamente y camino hacia el marco de la puerta, aprovechando la escasa luz que se filtraba por entre las persianas y que en el enfoque aparecía parte del piso con las prendas arrojas en el, tomo una más. Esta última sin duda sería su favorita. Mmh, ¿Cómo se llamaría? Miro nuevamente hacía el lecho y sonrió.

"EDEN, lugar delicioso, ¿Qué otro lugar puede ser tan delicioso como tu hermoso trasero?- lo mejor sería esconder bastante bien aquellas fotografías si deseaba llegar vivo al matrimonio…"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance (Guasón, Klaus, Izusu, lo lamento ya se que ustedes querían algo más estilo El arte de matar, pero ya será para la próxima), en fin supuestamente el lemon tenía que haber sido tanto suave como fuerte pero al final no me salió, mengo T-T, pero espero que le haya gustado y si no habrá sido mi fracaso como escritora T-T.**

**Bueno al fin termina el inagotable día de la parejita y como podrán darse cuenta en tan solo veinticuatro horas se acercaron más de lo que una pareja normal haría en un año, muajajajaja (bueno esa es mi opinión ¬¬). ¿Qué más?, ¡ah,si! Pues que como verán Syu ya también anda pensando en matrimonio y que ¡JA!, cada vez se acerca otro de mis capítulos favoritos.**

**En fin cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia o jitomatazo son bien recibidos y les recuerdo que si gustan que les responda directamente dejen su correo y responderé lo mejor posible a sus comentarios. Sin más me despido y nos estamos leyendo, nanoda n-n. **

**P.D ¡¡Rafa Nadal es el mejor!!**


	22. 20 Quien se comió la tarta de la reina

**¡¡Bueno una semana más!! En fin, quiero agradecer a: **killuki-coni, Eiji-kun, Rina Sayata, Hally 362, Berenice Williams, Tomoka, tatyscor, Natsu, 5Hikaru no Yami5, Akroma, Yahg (¡Burrito!, no sabes como se a divertido Chountarou con Eiji y Syuusuke n-n), Guasón, Klaus Leonowens y Lee Izusu** a ustedes muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar mensaje T-T, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Pues las cosas ya por fin avanzaron demasiado, pero eso ya lo había dicho. Respecto a Yuuta y Mizuki, no se preocupen no me he olvidado de ellos, ¡como olvidarme de ten hermosos Rudolphinos.**

**Y bueno lo referente al final de esta parte, pues ya esta relativamente cerca (aún faltan siete eventos importantes para dar cierre a la historia) pero no se preocupen aún tendremos Dream Pair para al rato n-n. **

**¡No es justo!, PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto, ¿Qué onda con Kisarazu Ryou en el capítulo 239?, sigo insistiendo, no era necesario que le bajara el bañador a Inui ¿o si? ¬///¬**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**20**

**¿QUIEN SE COMIÓ LA TARTA DE LA REINA?**

**(O 2da parte de El plan maléfico de Atobe)**

n-n-n- Flash back-n-n-n

Se removió de manera inquieta, al tiempo que abría los ojos de manera perezosa. Paseo la vista por la habitación, apenas iluminada por los traviesos rayos de solo que se colaban por las persianas entreabiertas, detuvo la inspección en la persona que dormitaba a su lado. Se inclino levemente al frente para poder ver mejor aquel bello rostro. Se sonrojo al percatarse de la desnudez de ambos, ladeo el rostro y acorto la distancia entre ambos para poder besarle la mejilla.

Se alejo nuevamente esta vez para poner atención a la ropa tirada desordenadamente por ahí, se abrazo a si mismo, como tratando de imitar el calor que solo podían darle los brazos de su novio. Al recordar los sucesos ocurridos durante la noche, lamentaba haber retrasado el momento; haberlo hecho con Syuusuke había sido tan…¿Cuál era la palabra?, no lograba encontrar la palabra que pudiese describir el sentimiento que le embargaba en aquel momento.

Mmh… si lo analizaba bien era muy parecido al sentimiento que le había invadido la noche anterior, giro a ver al castaño, si le pidieran que describiera aquel sentimiento que le nacía con solo ver al fotógrafo no podría hacerlo, desconocía que era aquello que sentía.

No lograba entender por que sus sentidos quedaban aturdidos con solo percibir el delicioso aroma del orto, o por que su mente comenzaba a divagar en matrimonio cuando veía aquella filosa mirada sobre el, o por que esa sonrisita tan escalofriante le hacía sentir tan bien.

Admitía que quería a Syuusuke, más sin embargo el odio que sentía hacía él no había desaparecido del todo; había cosas del fotógrafo que odiaba, como el hecho de que se la pasaba sonriendo y acariciándole el trasero todo el tiempo

Soltó un suspiro, aquello eran motivos un tanto tontos para odiar al castaño (además el mismo había admitido que su sonrisa le hacía sentir bien), entonces ¿lo seguía odiando? A él no, solo a esos pequeños molestos detalles… ¿o no? A fin de cuentas el mismo Syuusuke le había dicho que tenían más en común de lo que aparentaban.

Ambos habían sufrido, uno más que el otro, pero habían sufrido a fin de cuentas. Y quizás el saber eso era lo que había hecho que Eiji comenzara a encariñarse con el rarito, sádico y loco que tenía por novio. Lo miro fijamente, sería interesante conocer un poco más de su novio.

Lo vio comenzar a despertar, parpadeo un par de veces logrando que el bailarín pudiese ver aquellos hermosos zafiros que le miraban con ternura en aquellos momentos.

"Buenos días- le sonrió el castaño- ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?"

"Acabo de despertar- respondió sin dejar de abrazarse a si mismo. Fuji se incorporo de manera perezosa para al segundo siguiente besarle"

"¿Te gusto?- le cuestiono de manera juguetona sin alejarse mucho del bailarín, Kikumaru se sonrojo- ¿Qué te ocurre?, no te apenes, anoche estábamos muy divertidos"

"¡Tonto!"

"Pero ahora este tonto es tu dueño"

"Lamentablemente- se miraron un momento, unos instantes después el fotógrafo se puso de pie tal cual su santa madre lo trajo al mundo y caminaba por la pieza sin prestar atención al bochorno que sacudía al pelirrojo- Fuji, ¡cúbrete!"

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente- si no tengo nada que no hayas visto ayer"

"No es vergüenza, es calentura- confeso, a lo que el otro no pudo evitar acompañarle en el sonrojo- si no fuera por que tengo que ir a trabajar te pediría un segundo round de placer"

"Eiji… no conocía ese lado tuyo"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

XxxxxxX

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultar y a pesar de estar encerrados en aquella habitación, el calor era un tanto sofocante. Estaban casi a mitad del verano, así que faltaba poco para que aquella tortura natural terminase, aunque a decir verdad a últimas fechas para él, el tiempo pasaba demasiado aprisa, ¿y por que era eso?, pues en un par de semanas cumpliría dos meses de novios con Kikumaru Eiji y tres (o un poco más) de haberlo conocido, tenía motivos para estar feliz y sentir que el tiempo transcurría aprisa.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que giraba a ver al pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado a su lado inmerso en las fotografías que veía. Las cosas entre ellos estaban yendo bastante bien.

A pesar de que Eiji seguía molesto con sus amigos Oshitari y Akutagawa por lo ocurrido ya hacía algunas semanas en casa de Atobe, rehuía a las llamadas de ambos y cada vez que iban a buscarlo a la academia este pasaba de ellos.

Había tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón, a fin de cuentas ese asunto ya había quedado zanjado entre ambos, entonces ¿Por qué no podía perdonarlos?

"Eiji, ¿haz hablado últimamente con Oshitari y Akutagawa?- le pregunto, al tiempo que el delicioso olor de curry les llegaba desde la cocina"

"No, ayer después de la academia Jiroh fue a buscarme con nee-san, solo hable con ella y a Jiroh lo mande a paseo- respondió ladeando el rostro- me encanta el curry que prepara tu madre"

"A mi también, es mi mayor debilidad- dijo, en aquella ocasión se encontraban en casa de los padres de Syuusuke, al perecer Yumiko tenía que pedirle un favor a la familia (con familia había incluido a Eiji, desde luego) y mientras esperaban a que los hermanos del fotógrafo llegasen mataban tiempo en el desván viendo viejas fotografías de la infancia de Syuusuke (supuestamente habían subido para ayudar un poco con la limpieza del desván pero el señor Fuji había desaparecido y ellos habían dado con una vieja caja de fotografías familiares)- ¡oh, mira aquí estamos en el monte Fuji!, fue el cumpleaños de Yuuta y lo celebramos escalando el monte, los atardeceres desde ahí son hermosos"

"Me imagino, nunca he ido al monte Fuji y me gustaría hacerlo algún día- confeso el bailarín mientras observaba la fotografía que su novio le pasaba- ¿Qué edad tenías?"

"Mmh…unos once años o un poco más"

"¿Sabes?, de peque te veías muy tierno, ¿Qué te paso?"

"No lo sé, la edad ha hecho estragos en mi- sonrió para luego acercarse a besar a su pelirrojo. Kikumaru respondió con ansias aquel beso, paso un brazo por el cuello del castaño comenzando a juguetear con los mechones de este. Syuusuke atrajo al bailarín hacia si por la cintura, ladearon el rostro tratando de profundizar aquella caricia; sabían que tenían que poner un alto a eso si no después no habría vuelta atrás- Eiji, basta"

"No quiero, sabes que lo quiero"

"Yo también pero mis padres están en el piso de abajo y en cualquier momento podrían llegar mis hermanos- se excuso alejándose del pelirrojo"

"¿Sabes?, suenas a quinceañera- se burlo- y en vista de que no vas a seguir, me lo despacho en casa"

"Como quieras- sonrió, adoraba aquel comportamiento de Kikumaru, después de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, íntimamente hablando, Eiji había resultado ser tan pervertido como el mismo Syuusuke y desde luego el susodicho estaba encantado con aquello, además que en esos momentos era cuando el bailarín se volvía bastante expresivo, eso si Kikumaru Eiji era un escandaloso en la cama… bueno no todo podía ser perfecto"

"Tezuka-san- interrumpió el bailarín los pensamientos del otro al toparse con una fotografía donde estaba la familia Fuji y Tezuka abrazando por la cintura al fotógrafo"

"Les dije que quemarán estas, veo que no lo hicieron. Me sorprende que Yuuta no haya hecho nada al respecto- al tiempo que se inclinaba para verlas mejor- no les pongas atención"

"Se veían muy felices- suspiro, giraron el rostro sobre el hombro cuando oyeron pasos subiendo y vieron a Yuuta aparecer por la pequeña trampilla del suelo"

"Aquí están, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?, el pasillo esta lleno de cajas"

"A nosotros también nos da gusto verte- respondió el fotógrafo- nada, solo le mostraba a Eiji algunas fotografías, supuestamente estábamos ayudando a papá a limpiar un poco aquí y de paso encontré algunas cosas interesantes que me voy a llevar"

"¿Mi vieja patineta es interesante?"

"Si, por que me hace reír- tanto Eiji como Yuuta arquearon una ceja- es que me acuerdo de todas las veces que te caías"

"Muy gracioso aniki- gruño el ojigris- madre desea hablar contigo"

"Mmh… pues ya que- se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su pantalón- en seguida vengo, por cierto Yuuta, ¿viene Mizuki?"

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Intercambiar un par de palabras con él"

"¿No será que quieres dejar a Yuuta-san viudo antes de tiempo?- interrumpió el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver los retratos, el fotógrafo paso a lado de su hermano y se quedo pensativo un momento"

"No, si quisiera matar a la cosa púrpura sería cuando ya estén casados, así Yuuta podrá cobrar la herencia fácilmente"

"¡Aniki!, vete madre te esta esperando y no te acerques a Hajime- grito molesto, Syuusuke se alzó de hombros y bajo las escaleras con paso cansado. Yuuta giro a ver a su cuñado que le miraba fijamente"

"No era mi intención darle ideas- se disculpo con una leve inclinación de cabeza"

"Esta bien, ya son casi dos años que he tenido que soportar el mismo teatro cada vez que aniki y Hajime están cerca- se explico al tiempo que caminaba a donde el bailarín estaba, arqueo una ceja al ver las fotografías que tenía en las manos- no me digas que aniki te estaba mostrando las fotografías de ese cara dura"

"Mmh… no, fue sin querer. Estábamos viendo unas de su excursión al monte Fuji y al siguiente aparecieron estas- se explico- Yuuta-san, ¿no te agrada Tezuka-san?"

"Lo odio, desearía verlo cien metros bajo tierra, quizá cincuenta para que los perros pudieran sacarlo más rápido- Kikumaru miro un tanto asustado el ojigris, ahí estaba su vena sádica marca Fuji"

"En ese caso sería mejor dejarlo enterrado a que se pudra ¿o no?"

"Me da igual, es un tonto- encogiéndose de hombros- siempre se lo dije a aniki, ese sujeto no es de fiar cuando menos te lo esperes te dará una puñalada; y dicho y hecho lo cambio por Atobe-san"

"Supongo que estabas feliz cuando lo suyo termino"

"En parte, estaba feliz por que al fin ese sujeto estaba lejos de Syuusuke pero por el otro mi aniki no se encontraba muy bien, de hecho le entro la depresión después de eso, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto Eiji nii-san?- el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el nombramiento que le hizo el menor de los Fuji"

"Por nada, solo quería saber. Curiosidad"

XxxxxxX

Syuusuke soltó un suspiro casi derrotado, siempre había sabido que Yuuta odiaba a Tezuka pero el ahora saber que aceptaba completamente a Eiji le hacía sentir más tranquilo. En los cinco años que compartió con Tezuka su otouto nunca había llamado al de gafas de la manera en que acababa de hacer con su bailarín.

Sonrió, lo mejor era dejar de escuchar aquella conversación, más sin embargo no logro bajar toda la escalerilla que conducía al desván cuando se topo al pie de esta a Mizuki que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el castaño se recordaba mentalmente lo que le había prometido a su pelirrojo y pensaba llevarlo acabo, no matar al escritor, no matar al escritor, solo aclarar las cosas con él, ¡que difícil era eso!

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

Quizá después de todo si habían logrado tener un segundo round de placer como se debía y lo mejor era que Eiji aún iba con tiempo al trabajo. El pelirrojo estaba terminándose de abotonar la camisa con una pequeñas gotitas resbalando por su cabello, prueba de la apasionante ducha, mientras el fotógrafo hablaba por teléfono con su hermano, solo para saber como seguían Yumiko y la bebé, una vez hubo terminado giro a ver a Eiji.

"Las dos pasaron bien la noche- le dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama viendo como su amante seguía vistiéndose aprisa- Eiji, tranquilo, aun tienes tiempo"

"No lo hago por que vaya a llegar tarde, lo hago por que si me quedo más tiempo contigo, aquí desnudo me van a entrar ganas de hacerlo otra vez- el castaño arqueo ambas cejas bastante sorprendido"

"¿No haz tenido suficiente?"

"Mi libido no, pero mi trasero si y aún así me quedan las ganas de- explico girando a verlo y se sonrojo ante el cuadro que tenía ahí- Fujiko, hazme el favor de vestirte de una buena vez"

"No gracias, así estoy muy a gusto- sonrió para al minuto siguiente quedar en silencio"

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Solo pensaba, después de toda esta revolcada que nos dimos, ¿lo nuestro va en serio? O solo lo hiciste para…"

"¿Para bajarme la calentura?- Kikumaru lo miro seriamente- si serás tonto, tu mismo haz visto lo que oculto. Aparte de mi familia y amigos tu eres la única persona que sabe que guardo estas horribles cicatrices, ¿crees que a cualquiera le hubiera dado el derecho del roce?"

"Yo solo decía- se encogió de hombros- si esto va en serio, creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas en claro"

"¿Ahora que hice?"

"Tu no, con mi otouto y la cosa púrpura- se explico- Yuuta nunca acepto a Mitsu como mi novio y como te he dicho un par de veces yo no acepto a la cosa esa"

"Pues habla primero con tu cuñado, por lo que vi ayer, Yuuta-san no es rencoroso… pero si te sientes más tranquilo- Syuusuke sonrió, su pelirrojo lo entendía- además recuerda que esa cosa, como llamas a Mizuki-san, es la persona más importante para Yuuta-san y lo quieras o no será tu cuñado, mejor llevar la fiesta en paz"

"Eiji, ¡te adoro, tu si comprendes!, ¿verdad que lo mejor será matarlo con la katana de mi abuelo?"

"¡Tonto!, habla con el. Deja las cosas en claro nada de katanas ni malos modos- gruño- ¿y como esta eso?, ¿ya me declinaste a adorar?, ¿no que me amabas?"

"Eiji, eres un amor"

"Ya lo sé, Kikumaru-sama es grande"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Desde esa plática ya habían pasado varias semanas y Syuusuke no había logrado poner las cosas en claro con el escritor y al parecer aquel sería el momento propicio para ello.

Ya lo había confirmado, Yuuta aceptada a Eiji y ahora era su turno; quizá no convertirse en el mejor amigo de Mizuki, pero al menos tolerar su presencia en la misma habitación.

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

"Contigo necesitaba hablar- dijo de golpe provocándole un sobresalto al pelinegro que más por nerviosismo comenzó a juguetear con una mechón de cabello- necesitamos aclarar cuentas"

"Lo sé- el castaño le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta su habitación, a pesar de que ya no vivían en esa casa, sus padres habían querido conservar intactas las habitaciones de los tres hermanos. Lo invito a pasar, tras cerrar la puerta giro a ver al escritor"

"Dentro de poco inevitablemente te casaras con mi otouto y serás parte de la familia- permanecieron un momento en silencio- por ello entenderás que quiera aclarar las cosas contigo"

"En parte, por una parte lo haces por Yuuta pero la otra verdad es que quieres hacerlo por Kikumaru-san- el castaño no pudo más que darle la razón- no te preocupes Yuuta no es rencoroso y eso lo sabemos muy bien los dos. Por el contrario, esta feliz por ti"

"Quieres mucho a Yuuta, ¿verdad?"

"Desde luego"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mmh… es algo que me nace con solo verlo- respondió el escritor- es difícil de explicar, inclusive para mi que soy escritor, pero sé que lo quiero por que el me quiere y me a aceptado como soy"

"¿Te importa lo que piensen lo demás?- Mizuki no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona, el interrogatorio de repetía, aún recordaba aquellas preguntas como si se las hubiese hecho ayer. Solamente que en aquella ocasión las respuestas no habían dejado muy satisfecho al fotógrafo"

"No- dijo mientras jugueteaba con el mechón de cabello- por que si me importara hace tiempo esto hubiese terminado"

"Saa…¿nunca pensaste en alejarte de él a pesar de mis vanos intentos de separarles?"

"No, por que cada día que paso con el solo hacen que mi amor por él se haga más sólido- Syuusuke abrió los ojos mirando fijamente al pelinegro frente a él. Pronto recordó aquel tiempo en que Yuuta llego un día a casa gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de su novio, Mizuki Hajime. Su hermano había encontrado la felicidad a lado de esa cosa que siempre mostraba esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro y él… bueno el fotógrafo había bebido de la copa amarga del amor"

"Supongo que en parte eran celos"

"¿Perdón?"

"Estas bastante bien enterado de mi relación de casi cinco años con Kunimitsu, en ese entonces estaba frustrado y de repente mi hermano llega y dice que a encontrado al amor de su vida… era bastante deprimente, quizá si no hubiese estado más preocupado en encerrarme en mi propio mundo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… ¡además no creas que nunca me di cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones!- Mizuki se sobresalto ante esta última declaración y Syuusuke esbozó una mueca burlona- ¿crees que no me daba cuenta?, he aprendido a leer a la gente, Hajime- el susodicho tragó saliva, el hecho de que su cuñado usase su nombre de pila no era buena señal"

"Lo lamento… al final el tiro me salió por la culata- sonrió afectadamente- así que ¿fuiste tu quien se lo dijo?"

"No, como hubiese querido tener ese honor, pero creo que fue Akutagawa"

"¿¡Jiroh!?, pero si se la pasa dormido"

"Pues al parecer estaba bastante despierto las ocasiones en que Atobe te pedía que hicieras algo, a fin de cuentas toda esta farsa también lo involucraba a él"

"Vaya, entonces así fue como todo empezó- al parecer después de todo no era de fiar hablar de cosas secretas mientras Jiroh estuviese en la misma habitación- ¿fue por él que lograste entrar al círculo de amigos?"

"En parte, recuerda que Saeki y yo nos conocemos desde hace años- explico al tiempo que el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar de manera nerviosa por la habitación- Akutagawa vino a buscarme cuando se entero de que Atobe lo engañaba, fue el quien me explico con lujo de detalles que era lo que ocurrió. Que ellos dos se habían conocido en una pasarela y que desde ese momento Atobe quedo obsesionado con Mitsu, que anduvieron a nuestras espaldas durante casi medio año y muchas cosas más que te incluyen, ¿algo que desees confesar?"

"Poco antes de que conociera a Yuuta, Atobe ya tenía planes para separarte de Tezuka- el castaño lo oía atentamente"

"¿Qué papel jugaste en toda esta farsa?"

"El de Mizuki Hajime, el mejor claro- murmuro- a pesar de que lo de ustedes había terminado, Tezuka seguía buscándote y eso no le agrado a Atobe. Fue ahí que hice mi espectacular aparición. El plan original de Atobe era que hiciera que te enamoraras de mi pero para conocerte tuve que lidiar primero con Yuuta y el resto ya te lo sabes- ambos se miraron fijamente, era increíble como en cuestión de minutos volcaban toda la verdad que habían ocultado estos últimos años. Mizuki estaba aún shockeado ante el hecho de saber que el castaño lo había descubierto pero que nunca había dicho ni una sola palabra, por otro lado estaba Syuusuke que estaba más tranquilo al saber que las cosas entre su hermano y el escritor eran bastante serias (a diferencia de hacía casi dos años)"

"Supongo que podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva"

"Es lo mejor- ambos se sonrieron de manera burlona- ¡oh, las voces del amor me llaman!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡HAJIMEEEEE!"

¡Yutaa-san!- el castaño supuso que su hermano se temía lo peor al no encontrar a su prometido, se miraron una última vez y el pelinegro camino con aires de superioridad hacia la puerta"

"¡Aquí estoy amor mío!, siendo custodiado por este horrible sádico de mirada tan fría como la de medusa. Cuenta la leyenda que solo el valor de un hermoso príncipe como vos podría salvarme, ¡así que ven a mi Sir Yuuta y hagámoslo hasta morir!, ¡dulce amor mío!, ¡dulce príncipe Yuuta! Yo te… ¡¡aaaah!!- el fotógrafo tuvo que usar uso de todo su autocontrol para no romper en sonoras carcajadas en el momento en que todo sucedió; el pelinegro había estado recitando toda su perorata frente a la puerta y al parecer se había tardado pues de un momento a otro el ojigris había entrado dando un patada a la puerta golpeando en pleno rostro al escritor y provocando que de paso cayera de culo"

"¡Hajime!, ¿estas bien?"

"Yuuta-san- en ese momento entro el pelirrojo viendo el cuadro delante de él, el fotógrafo conteniendo la risa, Yuuta pidiendo disculpas a su prometido mientras este se sostenía el puente de la nariz"

"Lo lamento"

"¿Ves?, eso te pasa por andar de poético y tu Yuuta por tratar de hacer de príncipe encantador- el bailarín arqueo una ceja, eso era un verdadero desastre"

Tras varios minutos lograron conseguir que la sangre se detuviese. Era obvio que el menor de los Fuji había estado culpando a su hermano de intento de homicidio, teoría que fue disuelta en el momento en que Mizuki le explico que ambos solo habían estado conversando y aclarando las cosas entre ellos. Con un poco de reserva Yuuta pidió disculpas tanto a Syuusuke como a Mizuki. Minutos después hizo aparición Yumiko en la habitación indicándoles que era la hora de almorzar.

Los primeros en salir de la estancia fueran Mizuki y Yuuta, este primero aún frotándose la nariz que en esos momentos asemejaba a una pequeña cereza madura.

"¿Hablaste con Mizuki-san?"

"Si, decidimos que lo mejor era dar borrón y cuenta nueva"

"Me da gusto. Yo intercambie un par de palabras con Yuuta-san, es un chico interesante"

"Me siento feliz de saber que Yuuta y tu pueden llevarse bien- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, para luego acercarse a besarlo suavemente- andando es hora de almorzar- salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano. Vieron a los prometidos conversar cerca de las escaleras, al parecer Yuuta le estaba mostrando al escritor su vieja patineta- Eiji, mira mi vieja carriola- el bailarín giro a ver el carrito de bebé que el fotógrafo señalaba- nunca me imagine que mamá aún lo conservase"

"Las madres suelen ser así, ¿no?"

"Pero ¿una carriola?, aunque me trae viejos recuerdos, como esos en los que Yumiko me tomaba en brazos y yo tiraba de su cabello, ¡que divertido!"

"Loco- murmuro, vio al fotógrafo acercarse al carrito y comenzar a mecerlo adelante y atrás- andando, deja eso ahí, tus padres nos esperan"

"Vale- un tanto fastidiado dio un ultimo empujón a la pequeña carroza con más fuerza de la necesaria-perdón"

"Tonto- Yuuta logro esquivarlo pero el escritor no corrió con la misma suerte. El cochecito le embistió, provocando que tropezara con la olvidada patineta- eso va a doler- ninguno supo como fue que ocurrió realmente solo se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando Mizuki estaba tirado unos escalones más abajo con la condena patineta en su rostro"

"¡Hajime!"

"Lo siento, no era mi intención… bueno en parte si, bueno no…si, no…¡que demonios, fue divertido!"

"Pobre Mizuki-san- se acercaron aprisa para ver al susodicho, Yuuta trataba de no moverlo demasiado, pero el mismo pelinegro logró incorporarse, al tiempo que la madre de los Fuji hacía acto de presencia"

"¿Qué es todo ese escándalo niños?, no me importaría si estuviesen haciendo una orgía o algo por el estilo. Ahora dense prisa la comida esta lista. Hajime-kun si quieres dormir no es necesario que duermas ahí en las escaleras, la habitación de Yuuta es más cómoda- Eiji comenzaba a pensar seriamente en su respuesta si en algún momento el rarito, sádico y loco le proponía matrimonio, con aquella familia nadie estaba seguro, pobre de su pequeña sobrinita"

Tras varios minutos la familia estaba reunida disfrutando del estofado con curry mientras el escritor seguía viendo doble a causa de los golpes recibidos, uno después del otro.

Kikumaru nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en un lugar, si bien los Fuji eran una familia rara pero muy agradable cuando todo se llevaba en paz. Syuusuke y Mizuki, había arreglado sus diferencias y ahora quizás no eran los mejores amigos pero al menos ya no se lanzaban comentarios mordaces (además de que el pelinegro no se encontraba apto en esos momentos).

Entre una amena charla sobre la cercana boda del menor de los Fuji y de que Yumiko y Kyousuke no habían dormido bien en las últimas semanas, el postre llego y el tema de reunión salió a relucir.

"A todo esto, Kyo y yo los habíamos reunido para pedirles su ayuda- dijo de pronto Yumiko"

"¿Qué ocurre, nee-san?- pregunto Yuuta que veía un tanto preocupado a su prometido que permanecía hundido en la silla con una bolsa de hielo sobre el rostro"

"Pues es momento de elegir un nombre para nuestra hija, pero no se nos ocurre ninguno- explico Kyo viendo a la pequeña que en esos momentos estaba en brazos de Eiji- queríamos que nos dieran su opinión"

"Pues me agrada el nombre de Yuzuriha o de Yureni- comento el señor Fuji"

"Y me siento excluido- se quejo en son de burla el fotógrafo- yo digo que Shuko"

"Yuko- opino de manera ahogada el escritor sin retirarse la bolsa de hielo- suena bonito"

"Con tantos nombres estamos igual o peor que como empezamos- murmuro cansada la mayor de los tres hermanos, girando a ver a su hija que movía los brazos de manera inquieta tratando de tomar uno de los rojizos mechones del bailarín- ¿tu que opinas Eiji-chan?"

"No lo sé, no se me ocurre"

"Di el primero que se te venga a la mente, amor- le animo Syuusuke mientras daba una mordisco a su pastel de manzana- ve a tu sobrina y di el primer nombre que se te venga a la mente- el pelirrojo así lo hizo, vio a la niña unos momentos para al segundo siguiente suspirar de manera cansada"

"Komaki"

"¡Que lindo!, así pensaba ponerle a Syu-chan, lamentablemente resulto ser varón- sonrió la progenitora de los Fuji"

"Lamento haberte arruinado los planes- bufo semi ofendido el susodicho- aunque Komaki suena bien"

"Pero solo era una sugerencia, Yureni se escucha mejor- se apresuro a decir Kikumaru, pero después de eso ninguno le presto atención. Volvió a suspirar y vio a la bebé en brazos… no se parecía en lo absoluto a Komaki, entonces ¿Por qué dijo su nombre?- supongo que la sigo extrañando"

"¿Komaki era tu novia?- pregunto juguetonamente Yuuta que se entretenía pinchando su trozo de pastel"

"¿Eh?"

"Dijiste, supongo que la sigo extrañando"

"¡No!, solo que…"

"No es necesario que lo expliques, era broma- sonrió el ojigris, sin embargo el pelirrojo se sonrojo, al rato tendría que enfrentarse al fotógrafo que parecía más interesado en su taza de té negro"

"Como sea, a partir de hoy esta niña se llamara Kyouyama Komaki- sonrió alegremente Yumiko se puso de pie y se inclino pidiéndole la niña al pelirrojo- dale las gracias a tu tío Eiji-chan por el nombre- el susodicho deseaba que la taza de té fuese más grande para poder ahogarse en él, giro a ver a su novio que al parecer ya iba por su segunda ración de pastel… un momento, ¿no era ese de Mizuki-san?…"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**T-T, lamento si no les gusto pero es que este capítulo tenía que aparecer y ya o si no nunca lo iba a poner (por falta de tiempo en la trama o x razón). Pero bueno al final ustedes los que deben juzgar el capítulo, ¡¡sean buenos conmigo!! (Nunca vuelvo escuchar **Endeless rain** de **X-Japan **para inspirarme)**

**En fin, Syuusuke y Mizuki al fin arreglaron un poco sus diferencias pero al final el pobre hombre termino pagando muy caro n-nU. Por el otro lado esta Yuuta y Eiji que al parecer ellos si pueden llevarse bien (aprendan a ellos, ¡que lindos!), bien ahora el problema aquí es, ¡¡ya no sé que más escribir!! T-T, den ideas para que esta historia siga vigente T-T, cualquier idiotez es bien recibida (por más idota, cursi o macabra que sea es bien recibida) o como aún ando de vacaciones la próxima semana también habrá capítulo, ¿de acuerdo corazones?**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido, nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D. ¿alguien sabe como se llama el segundo ending de las OVA´s y quien lo interpreta?, ¡Oree-sama no bigi na yoina!, ¡Hyotei nos a llegado la hora!, Jajajajajaja**


	23. 21 Nunca amanece

**En esta ocasión pasaremos directamente a los agradecimientos (ya verán por que), quiero agradecer a: **Alexa Akutagawa, Burrito antes Yahg (¡por fin encontré a Shishido-san ahora solo necesito dinero para compararlo! ¬¬, lo lamento Chountarou tendrás que seguir jugando con Syu y Ei), Hally362, killuki-coni, Guasón, Klaus Leonowens, Lee Izusu, Natsu, Kenia, tatyscor , la victima (¡¡mami!! No sabes lo feliz que me hace recibir un mensaje tuyo, soy tan feliz ya puedo morir en paz, aunque no creo que le haga gracia a mis lectores ¬¬, que horrible eso de salir de la civilización T-T, por cierto agradece a mi linda tía por no traicionarme, es que es cierto yo le dije que no lo leyera y no recuerdo haberle prohibido escucharlo n-n) y Akroma Angel** a ustedes gracias y a los que leen pero no dejan review (que son bastantes) ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen saber su nombre y opinión?, créanme no muerdo.**

**Me duele admitirlo pero PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto, ¿Cómo le hacen Tezuka, Inui, Oshitari, Oota, Yagyuu y eto…bueno ese otro chulito cara dura del Higa chuu, para jugar sin que sus gafas se resbalen por el sudor y el movimiento? (pregunta estupida pero alguien tenía que hacerla)**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**21**

**NUNCA AMANECE**

**(Hasta que me di cuenta de que estabas a mi lado o 2da parte del poema de un corazón desolado, también conocido como el prólogo del libro "Crónicas de un corazón desolado" por Mizuki Hajime)**

n-n-n- Flash back-n-n-n

Miraba de manera aburrida a su novio que terminar de fregar algunos platos mientras desde la salita se oía como Mizuki jugaba con la bebé (al parecer ya se había recuperado, aunque no le había agradado mucho la idea de que el fotógrafo se comiese su pastel de manzana), Syuusuke parecía divertirse de lo lindo jugando con la espuma que se creaba con el fregar o quizá esa mueca de diversiones debía al hecho de verle ya bastante fastidiado. Kikumaru soltó un suspiro y dio un sorbo a su taza de té, esta vez escuchando a Kyo llamar a la bebé por el nombre de Komaki, a este Eiji golpeo su frente contra la pared más cercana, dio un último y largo sorbo a su té para acercarse al castaño que le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

"No preguntes- dijo mientras ponía la taza bajo el chorro de agua"

"Aunque me digas eso tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué Komaki?- cerró el grifo del agua y tomo la taza la cual empezó a enjabonar- no creas que…"

"¿Que estas tomando en serio las palabras de Yuuta-san?- soltó un suspiro y recargo la frente sobre el hombro del fotógrafo- Komaki es el nombre de mi madre, tenía la extraña manía de pedirnos que le dijéramos Komaki y no mamá o madre que es lo común; nos decía a mis hermanos y a mi que no deseaba que la viéramos como una figura de autoridad, si no como a una persona en la que podíamos confiar. Por más que nos dijera eso siempre la llamábamos mamá"

"Ya veo. Por cierto nunca te he preguntado por tus otros hermanos- el pelirrojo se alejo del otro mientras le pasaba una franela para secar sus manos- ¿puedo?"

"Mmh… no hay mucho que contar, por que no sé que a sido de ellos- confesó- Ayame es cuatro años mayor que yo, le sigue Kazuhiko es un año menor que Ayame pero recuerdo que a veces se comportaba como si el fuese el mayor de nosotros cinco, después están los mellizos Hikari y Takumi dos años mayores que yo, Takumi nii-san tiene delirios de Atobe ¿sabes?"

"Eso se oye terrible- sonrió divertido- me gustaría conocerlos algún día"

"Créeme, no quieres conocerlos"

"Si, si quiero. Tu ya conociste a los míos, ahora yo quiero conocer a los tuyos, aunque Takumi-san tenga delirios de Atobe- el pelirrojo torció los labios al tiempo que Fuji se acercaba para abrazarle por la cintura- por cierto Eiji, ¿podemos pasar la noche en tu departamento?"

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué si podemos pasar la noche en tu departamento, es que lo vecinos ya fueron a quejarse de que hacemos mucho ruido en la noche, tu sabes- el pelirrojo paso por todas las tonalidades de rojo y golpeo juguetonamente en la cabeza al otro- ¿Qué?"

"Eres un tonto"

"Si, pero a si me quieres ¿o no?- Kikumaru rodó los ojos y beso suavemente al fotógrafo"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Y por ello se encontraba viendo a su novio con una ceja arqueada, aquella camisa y aquellos pantaloncillos le venían algo grandes, siempre habían sido consientes de la diferencia de estatura pero aquello era el colmo. ¿Por qué no simplemente dormía en bóxer y ya?, pero no Fuji Syuusuke insistía en dormir con algo de ropa del pelirrojo. Eiji soltó un suspiro, le venían grandes pero aquello lograba dar al fotógrafo una apariencia bastante delicada, inclusive, si Kikumaru no supiera que era varón, podría pasar fácilmente por una chica dulce, ingenua y bastante menudita.

"Me queda grande"

"¿No?, ¿en serio?- dijo sarcástico- lo lamento pero es lo más pequeño que tengo"

"Esta bien, no te preocupes. De hecho me gusta- sonrió al tiempo que se arremangaba un poco la camisa- solo tienes de manga larga, ¿verdad?"

"Si, ¿apenas lo notas?"

"A veces soy un poco despiste- se justifico-vaya, Oshitari vino de visita- murmuro por lo bajo viendo al bailarín que permanecía sentado en el suelo a lado de la cama arreglando algunas cosas, Kikumaru se percato por primera ves de la pequeña cajetilla"

"Si y el muy tonto se olvido los cigarrillos- dijo- trajo algunas fotografías de cuando éramos niños, pasamos la tarde recordando"

"Ya veo- al tiempo que tomaba asiento a lado de Eiji que juntaba todas la fotografías esparcidas por el colchón"

"Por eso te advertí que mi apartamento estaba hecho un campo de batalla- se quejo"

"Que importa, ya estamos aquí y los dos ya estamos en pijama- sonrió al ver la azulada ropa de dormir del otro"

"Auqneu también podríamos estar sin pijama y haciendo cosas divertidas… tu sabes ver estas viejas fotografías…mira, yo de pequeño- Fuji no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa clara indirecta, tomo el retrato donde pudo apreciar a un pequeño y sonriente Eiji a lado de un muy tierno Akutagawa- si no mal recuerdo ese día fue el cumpleaños de Jiroh, fue una cosa rara sus padres le regalaron una pasarela construida en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de los Akutgawa, recuerda que su madre era modelo- se explico- su madre esperaba que Ji-chan llegase a ser modelo, pero al final resulto ser el diseñador de moda más estrafalario que he conocido"

"¿Una pasarela?"

"Si, como esas que se ven en los desfiles de moda- Kikumaru se encogió de hombros- esta fue en uno de nuestros tanto paseos en el yate privado del padre de Yuu-chan- el castaño pudo apreciar esta vez a su bailarín en bañador con un pequeño osito de felpa (el cual lucía un bañador parecido al de Eiji) en sus brazos con Oshitari y Akutagawa a cada lado"

"Este osito, se parece a Daigoro pero en miniatura- girando a ver al enorme oso de felpa que descansaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación"

"De hecho, el es Daigoro fue un regalo que me hizo Ji-chan en mi cumpleaños. El condenado oso me gusto tanto que lo llevaba conmigo a todos lados, su ropa la diseñaba el mismo Jiroh con ayuda de mi mamá- hizo una pausa - cuando vi ese oso gigante pensé que mi querido Daigoro había vuelto conmigo, son idénticos, por eso ese también se llama así"

"¿Dónde esta el pequeño?"

"En mi casa, tenía que alejarme de todo y eso incluía dejarlo de lado, pero al final él volvió a mi- Syuusuke pudo apreciar como las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los hermosos ojos de su bailarín, desvió la vista para ver nuevamente al pequeño y sonriente Eiji. Tenía que admitirlo, era hermoso y lo seguía siendo pero aquella sonrisa parecía iluminar su infantil rostro y darle un vivaz destello de inocencia a esos enormes zafiros que poseía por ojos- Fujiko, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Te he dicho lo hermoso que eres?- a este comentario el bailarín se sonrojo. Ok, retiraba lo dicho de que el castaño era una chica dulce e ingenua, lo de menudita seguía en pie"

"Tonto"

"Pero este tonto te ama y cree que eres hermoso- Kikumaru hizo una pequeña mueca de vergüenza para al momento siguiente compartir un corto beso con su novio"

Syuusuke se acomodo de forma que estuvo más cerca de Eiji mientras seguían viendo aquella imágenes detenidas en el tiempo, al parecer aquel día era el propicio para ver viejas fotografías de la infancia de ambos. Fuji al pasar de cada una de ellas podía ver a un sonriente Eiji siempre acompañado de sus amigos y de su inseparable osito de felpa, cumpleaños, paseos, reuniones familiares, inclusive una en la que se veía a los tres amigos en la entrada del colegio; una tras otra comenzó a conocer a su bailarín de pequeño, llegando un momento en que se veía la clara diferencia de edad y de personalidad. Una antes podía ver a un muy alegre Kikumaru y a las siguientes veía (como si fuese una de esas secuencias de imágenes que al pasarlas rápidamente es como si vieras una pequeña película) como aquella sonrisa se iba borrando poco a poco, llegando por fin a aquella fotografía que mostraba al Eiji que él conocía. Aquel pelirrojo, que permanecía entre un Oshitari disfrazado de conejo y un Akutagawa disfrazado de pollo, aquel chico mantenía un semblante serio y casi inexpresivo. Llegado ese momento el fotógrafo beso suavemente la mejilla del otro, sintiendo como se tensaba levemente. Volvió a poner su atención a las fotografías y esta vez pudo ver al trío de amigos más o menos a la edad de quince años luciendo su uniforme del instituto, en aquellas imágenes Kikumaru parecía haber recuperado un poco de su expresividad (y es que hasta el más serio lo haría si se encontraba en aquella situación), Oshitari lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda mientras parecía acariciarle la entrepierna y Akutagawa se esforzaba por besarle; si bien Fuji sintió un poco de celos de ver aquello no pudo evitar soltar una risita al apreciar la expresión de pavor que mostraba el Eiji de quince años.

Kikumaru ladeo levemente el rostro al ver aquella fotografía, la giro para poder leer lo que su malvado hermano había escrito.

"_Para que dentro de unos años, cuando ya estén en la crisis de los cuarenta, se acuerden de lo ardientes que eran (sobre todo tu, otouto-kun)._

_Con cariño, ¿de quien más si no de mi?, el gran Kikumaru Takumi._

_P.D. no me quiero oír Hikari, pero recuerden siempre usar condón"_

Fuji no pudo evitar soltar una risotada que logro hacer sonrojar al pelirrojo, quien guardo aprisa aquella imagen, aún tenía asuntos que arreglar con su nii-san.

El siguiente retrato, aparecía los tres amigos nuevamente a la tierna edad de unos seis años sentados sobre un verde y brillante césped, podía observar algunos rosales al fondo, pero lo que llamo la atención del castaño fue la mujer que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Unos hermosos ojos grises, una sonrisa amable y maternal y cabello largo y castaño claro; aquella mujer permanecía abrazando a los tres alegres mocosos que sonreían a la cámara mientras mantenía la barbilla recargada en la cabecita de Eiji que parecía ser el más feliz, eso era obvio; esa enorme sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro, esas pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas y el aparente asfixiante abrazo que le daba a su inanimado amigo de felpa eran la prueba de su inmensa alegría.

Le seguía otra donde de nueva cuenta aparecía aquella desconocida con ellos, esta vez parecían estar en la dichosa pasarela, regalo de los padres de Akutagawa, donde los cuatro permanecía disfrazados (más bien dicho los cinco, el condenado Daigoro también aparecía ahí luciendo un disfraz de dragón), Oshitari estaba sobre la pasarela luciendo un atuendo de brujo, a su lado estaba Akutagawa representando a la princesa (¿?), sentada a lado del de gafas estaba aquella mujer siendo lo que parecía ser el príncipe con el pequeño oso en sus piernas y abrazándola por la espalda estaba el pelirrojo siendo el hada (al parecer ya todo estaba predestinado, pensó el castaño).

Eiji sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver aquella fotografía, ¿Cómo es que todo aquello había llegado a su fin?, ¿en que momento se perdió en el camino?, ¿Qué necesitaba hacer para volver a aquellos años felices?, giro la fotografía esta vez para toparse con la fina caligrafía de su madre… cerró fuertemente los ojos pero aquello solo logró hacerlo sentir peor…

"_Para los ángeles enviados del diablo, los amo a los cuatro por igual. Yuushi, Jiroh no son sangre de mi sangre pero cada segundo que paso con ustedes me hace quererlos un poquito más (los excesos son malos, recuérdenlo); Eiji amor mío, mi niño, el niño de mis ojos, creo que lo dije todo, pero lo digo otra vez ¡te amo! Daigoro-chan, gracias por llegar a las manos de mi Eiji, gracias a ti mi niño ha dejado de tenerle miedo al coco. En fin, esto es para que dentro de algunos años, (cuando ustedes sean todos unos hombres hechos y derechos y yo una pobre anciana) cuando estemos los cinco podamos recordar y reírnos juntos de los momentos tan divertidos, como este, que hemos vivido juntos._

_Ei, Yuu, Ji, los amo con todo mi corazón, les deseo lo mejor para el futuro, recuerden siempre sonreírle a lo incierto, que por más oscura que pinte la situación al final SIEMPRE brillara el sol .Nunca olviden sonreír._

_Con todo mi amor para ustedes, Komaki._

_P.D. Jamás dejen de recordar que el simple hecho de existir es divertido_

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

Dolía mucho, mucho. Sollozo bajamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Daigoro, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por aquel calvario?, ¿Qué había hecho mal?… solo había tratado de ser un niño bueno haciendo caso a todo lo que sus padres o abuelos dijeran y casi siempre evitaba las peleas con sus hermanos, entonces ¿Por qué tenías que soportar todo esto?

El constante golpeteo de la gotera le comenzaba a poner nervioso, mientras el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de su pequeño y desnudo cuerpo… dolía, quería llorar pero todas sus lágrimas ya las había usado en el acto.

Se incorporo de manera dificultosa de aquel viejo y mohoso colchón sin soltar ni un solo instante a su pequeño Daigoro. Paseo la vista por aquel lugar, pudiendo vislumbrar a su madre sentada en una esquina.

"Mamá- le llamo- ¿estabas bien?"

"Por supuesto corazón- respondió con una enorme sonrisa- es que me pareció ver un pequeño duende"

"¿Un duende?- pregunto mientras su madre caminaba hacia el"

"Si, un duende. Como esos pequeños hombrecillos que visten de verde y que se encuentran al final de los arcoiris con una olla llena de oro, ¿recuerdes que les conté a Ayame y a ti de ellos?"

"Si, lo recordaría… pero, ¿Qué hubo hecho un duende aquí?"

"Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, pero cuando me acerque desapareció, ¿Qué opinas amor?"

"Era raro, yo quise ver un duende, ¿pude?"

"De que puedes, puedes, pero recuerda que son muy traviesos y que solo se dejan ver por personas de buen corazón- sonrió mientras se ponía de cuclillas a la altura del pequeño pelirrojo- ¿tienes buen corazón Ei-chan?"

"¡Si!, quise mucho a mis abuelos, a mis hermanos, a ti y…a papá- la mujer arqueo ambas cejas un tanto sorprendida, pero sonrió tiernamente mientras le picaba juguetonamente la punta de la nariz- ¿estaba mal?"

"No, Ei-chan, eso es tener buen corazón. A pesar de todo lo malo que te hagan siempre recuerda perdonar a las personas que desearon hacerte daño- el pequeño la miro con el rostro ladeado mientras su madre se quitaba el sucio chal que llevaba sobre los hombros para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo desnudo- tener buen corazón y tener fe es lo mismo, ¿sabes?… todo puede parecer oscuro antes de que aparezca el sol, como por ejemplo nosotros en estos momentos, así que nunca olvides sonreír a lo incierto, por que de esta forma le demostraras a eso que no le temes a nada y que estas preparado para todo lo que se te ponga enfrente. ¿comprendes?,no lo olvides, sonríe y mantén viva la esperanza cuando creas que la luz se ha ido de tu vida, pero sobre todo ¡recuerda! Perdona a todos aquellos que desearon hacerte daño, ¿entendido amor?"

"Entendería- asintió de manera entusiasta- si tendría un buen corazón y fe podría ver un duende, como vería un duende es algo incierto tendría que sonreírle para que vio que no le temí- Komaki cabeceo meditando, quizá ese no había el concepto que había querido darle a su hijo, pero el punto era que había entendido lo básico"

"Si amor- sonrió para al segundo siguiente abrazarle contra su pecho- ya verás que todo estará bien, saldremos de esta, después volveremos a casa, le contaremos a Ayame nuestro encuentro con los duendes y volveremos hacer una familia unida, ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"Eiji, mírame- le separo de su pecho tomando su pequeño rostro entre su finas manos para que se vieran directamente a los ojos- te prometo que después de esto nunca tendrás que volver a pasar por un tormento tan parecido, te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado protegiéndote y apoyándote, te prometo que nunca te faltara el amor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mamá, ¿Por qué dirías esas cosas?"

"La oscuridad me pone sentimental Ei-chan y, como diría tu abuela, donde hay relámpagos seguro que habrá tormenta…"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Las lágrimas se acumulaban tras sus cerrados parpados mientras su mente le jugaba el sucio juego de arrojarle recuerdos de los momentos felices que vivió a lado de su madre, apretó fuertemente los parpados mientras sus labios dejaban salir un débil grito de desesperación atrayendo aquella fotografía a su pecho.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos siendo acompañadas por un grito desgarrador que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su alma. Y nuevamente surgía aquella cuestión, ¿y como cuernos pretendía Komaki que sonriese cuando su alegría se había ido con ella?, ¿Cómo pretendía que sonriese cuando sabía que no había ni una sola persona que quisiese ser su faro en alta mar?… sus pensamientos se detuvieron al recordar aquello…

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu sueño?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu deseo?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu fantasía?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu esperanza?"_

"_¿Me dejarías ser tu amor?"_

Era cierto ya no estaba solo, Yuushi ya se lo había hecho ver, entonces ¿Por qué se aferraba a la tonta idea que no tenía a nadie a su lado?, sin duda eso tenía que empezar a cambiar. Tenía alguien a su lado preocupándose por el. Al parecer al fin podía ver la luz al final de aquel largo y oscuro túnel que había su vida desde aquel fatal momento, no podía retroceder el tiempo, no podía traer a su madre de vuelta pero había algo que si podía hacer y eso era disfrutar la vida que su madre gustosamente le había dado…_jamás dejen de recordar que el simple hecho de existir es divertido_, le había agradecido vilmente a Komaki, llorando, reprimiéndose y encerrándose en su propio mundo a pesar de que seguían existiendo personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por el… le había fallado, pero se dice que nunca se es tarde para empezar ¿o no? Deseaba empezar nuevamente y esta vez lo haría a lado de aquella persona que incondicionalmente deseaba ser su faro en medio tanta oscuridad

…_Mi rostro se baña en lágrimas_

_cuando me doy cuenta que te extraño mas que ayer,_

_por que he aprendido_

_que eres lo más valioso del mundo._

_Deseo dormir por siempre_

_y en mis sueños crear el mundo perfecto_

_en donde me veo a tu lado._

_Deseo despertar _

_y ser tus ojos lo primero que vea…_

_aunque sé que eso solo es una bella ilusión._

_Por ti aprendía amar, _

_y es por ti por quien quiero vivir._

_El engaño, _

_es el sinónimo más dulce y alentador_

_para describir mi amor por ti, _

_y es por mi fanatismo enamoramiento que te he perdido._

_Hoy deseo decir te quiero,_

_hoy deseo poder estar contigo,_

_para al fin hallar el consuelo para mi joven alma enamorada._

_La luna me consuela con su pálido manto,_

_las estrellas me alientan,_

_mientras la seda seca mis lágrimas,_

_las lágrimas que son la prueba de que aún sueño contigo._

_A lo lejos puedo oír el tic-tac del reloj,_

_¿cuántas veces no nos burlamos del tiempo?,_

_y ahora heme aquí sin ti,_

_derramando lagrimas sobre los recuerdos que construimos ayer._

_¿Cuántas veces no fuimos capaces de burlarnos del tiempo?_

_y solo para estar juntos,_

_ahora heme aquí firmando mi sentencia de muerte._

_Para CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE,_

_lo nuestro ya no será más que simples trozos de recuerdos rotos._

_Te recuerdo, _

_y me duele_

_te olvido,_

_y mi vida pierde sentido._

_La SONRISA PERDIDA, es la prueba de ello._

_en mis labios quedaron aquellas palabras que tanto desee decirte._

_en mis ojos las lágrimas parecen no tener fin._

_en mi cuerpo quedaron los restos de aquellas noches._

_Me odio por no poder olvidarte,_

_te amo y no me arrepiento,_

_te odio y no me arrepiento._

_De día te veo, _

_y de noche sueño contigo._

_las estrellas son mis oyentes,_

_mientras estas lagrimas son la prueba de mis sueños._

_Duerme mientras sueño contigo,_

_sueña mientras velo tu sueño,_

_deseando profundamente ser yo_

_quien visite tu mundo de fantasía._

_Te recuerdo_

_y me duele,_

_te olvido_

_y mi vida pierde sentido._

_Los recuerdos se alejan en el viento,_

_cuando no miro,_

_como un niño pequeño, _

_los recuerdos regresan…_

_y siempre será así…_

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender,¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta de ello?,el corazón es complejo, pero hay que ver lo frágil que es cuando se es herido de amor. El corazón es algo difícil de entender, y aún más lo es tratar de manipularlo. Los ARREGLOS DEL CORAZÓN no nos llevan a nada bueno; aún me parece oír el tic-tac de reloj que anuncio a la joven pareja que su tiempo había terminado, que el tiempo al fin los había alcanzado. Aún me parece ver aquella mirada llena de sufrimiento, mientras me contaba lo que se siente ser el juguete de dos que no sienten nada realmente por ti, ser un juguete de nadie, por que ni el mismo destino te desea cerca. _

_Todavía me parece ver el vacío en los ojos de aquel joven enamorado, aquel joven que dio sus miedos, sus tristezas, sus sueños, sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, pero sobre todo dio sus alegrías, narrándome la cruel realidad de lo que significa perder a la persona que te motiva a sonreír, lo que significa perder la sonrisa._

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender y si, ya me di cuenta, pero nadie en ningún momento me dijo que me enamorara de ti y ni mucho menos yo te lo dije, enamórate de mi por que eso es lo que el destino quiere de nosotros. Tú sufres por que quieres sufrir._

_Aún ahora lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando me di cuenta que no había escapatoria a las peligrosas redes del amor y para cuando quise volver atrás el destino ya había hecho un arreglo en mi corazón, por que ayer no te necesita y ahora te necesito para vivir._

_Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia historia de amor, una historia en la que yo trate de jugar al titiritero del amor, creando el plan perfecto donde tu te enamoraras de mi, para luego dejarte ahí, pero los papeles se invirtieron y al final fuiste tu quien interpreto al titiritero del amor. Un arreglo por conveniencia, ese era plan pero al final fue simple enamoramiento._

_Ellos también tienen su historia de amor, lamentablemente no terminan tan bien como nosotros. Ellos, uno gano y el otro perdió; aquellos, él sigue sufriendo por su fanatismo enamoramiento, él por no haber sido un poco más sincero y él… bueno, él esta comenzando desde cero nuevamente; pero ellos… de los que nadie sabe, su rastro se perdió hace ya mucho tiempo._

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender, pero aún más difícil de entender es la existencia de un corazón desolado. Me sorprende verles seguir viviendo y tener la fuerza necesaria para narrarme sus tristes historias de amor, cuando ni siquiera yo fui capaz de contener las lágrimas._

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender, pero eso ya se los había dicho, ahora pasemos a lo realmente importante. Hoy he decidido dejar de lado por un momento mis clásicas historias de fantasía para dedicarme a esto, hoy he decidido bajarme de mi trono en las alturas solo para escuchar a estos simples mortales y llorar por ellos (por que sus agotados corazones ya han quedado secos)._

_Esto no es fantasía, no es ficción, es realidad. He dejado de lado mi imaginativa mente para poder narrarles estas desgarradoras historias de amor. _

_Me di a la tarea de buscar a los verdaderos protagonistas y obligarles a que me contaran lo que realmente había sucedió y créanme aún ahora no puedo dejar de llorar, por las noches despierto sobresaltado escuchando en mi mente sus violentas historias de desamor y ni aún repitiéndome que nada de eso es mi historia, no puedo evitar sentir su dolor como mío._

_Quizá el mundo no este preparado para saber la verdad que alguien tenía que hacerlo, todos vivimos en un mundo de ritmo acelerado, en donde muchos creen que el amor ya no existe, pero si nos detuviéramos un solo momento nos daríamos cuenta que el amor esta ahí, no lo podemos ver, pero esta ahí. _

_No es mi deber, ni mi obligación simplemente sentía que tenía que hacerlo, narrarle al mundo estas lastimosas cuatro historias y de paso para mostrarles que la ciudad, el pueblo, la localidad lo que sea donde vivimos puede ser enorme, pero el mundo es un pañuelo._

_Lo repito, no es fantasía, no es ficción, es realidad y lo voy a contar al mundo; lo que significa perder una sonrisa, lo que se siente ser el juguete de nadie, el tratar de manipular el corazón y sobre todo las consecuencias de burlar al tiempo._

_No es mi deber ni mi obligación, pero tampoco es la de ustedes de enterarse de ello, quizá lo mejor sería dejar de lado este libro y buscar algo un poco más alegre en las estanterías de la librería, pero si ya ha tomado la decisión de seguir con este, no diga que no se lo advertí. Por que a partir del siguiente capítulo inician las Crónicas de un corazón desolado y entonces no habrá tiempo para volver la hoja. ¡Yo se los advertí!_

_CON TODO RESPETO MIZUKI HAJIME _

**AVAVAVAVA**

**En estos momentos me he quedado sin comentarios finales, quizá la culpa la tiene el opening de Fruits Basket que escuchaba mientras escribía este capítulo, en fin.**

**Juzguen por ustedes mismos y nos estamos leyendo en dos semanas.**

**Con todo respeto Zafiro Any **


	24. 22 Alicia reina

**Juró que trate de hacer lo mejor posible pero con una semanita llena de exámenes, mejor ya ni me acuerdo. Pero bueno una semana más y seguimos aquí (chale, eso solo demuestra que carezco de vida social) En fin pasemos a los agradecimientos: **killuki-coni, Hally 362, Natsu (solo te puedo decir acertaste a dos de los eventos importantes n-nU y por Ra uno de los otros dos solo me da pavor imaginarlo ¬¬), Guasón, Lee Izusu, Klaus Leonowens, Rina Sayata, La victima (T-T me hacen enormemente feliz al dejar mensaje, son tan lindas T-T nya, espero verlas pronto ¡Miso na nya!), Rayne Elendil, Akroma Angel, Mizuki-Nfu, 5Hikaru no Yami5, MARYLOVER y tatyscor **a ustedes muchas gracias y a los que no leen, créanme me hacen llorar por que sé que existen y no dejan mensajes ¡malvados! T-T **

**Pues en el capítulo anterior me quede sin comentarios, verán los que alguna vez han oído el opening de Fruits Basket y se saben la historia del manga (sobre todo la del tomo 7, donde Arisa recuerda a la mamá de Tooru) y de alguna forma esa historia, la de Eiji y la canción me puso nostálgica…T-T y la inspiración hecho a volar MUY lejos, pero en fin ya volvió n-nU y eso después de que me puse a leer todos los hermosos review que he recibido desde que esta cosa empezó (lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer T-T) y de nueva cuenta quiero agradecerles por seguir esta locura (de solo acordarme de la historia que dio origen a esta me da… me doy asco yo misma ¬¬ ¿lo recuerdan Klaus, Guasón, Demente, Mizuki?, si esa cosa del violín y del carnicero que vendía reses y que se lo jodieron entre tres ¬¬)**

**Como cada capítulo lo digo Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien pregunto ¿estas seguro que esta historia es Shonnen y no Shonnen ai? (por que con cada situación del manga, el anime, cada cancioncita que cantan estas preciosuras, los actores de los tenimyu y de paso pido tiempo para maldecir al micrófono que se interpuso entre Onosaka-san y Kiyasu-san en el Tenipuri perfect live, estupido micrófono que se puso entre ellos en el mejor momento T-T ¬¬… Ra que estoy demente ¬¬)**

**Antes de dejarles leer digo que realmente me he sorprendido de no haber recibido hasta ahora ninguna queja o critica (destructiva o constructiva) pero después me di cuenta que a diario las recibo, por ello quiero dedicar este capítulo a esa chica que a fungido como mi beta desde el principio: **Demente Mad**; ya sé que odias la historia y a la pareja pero si no fuera por tus criticas tan destructivas no sé donde estaría hoy día como escritora, a ti mi reina te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi odio ¬¬.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**22**

**ALICIA REINA**

**(O ¡Las reinas, ya se sabe, han de guardar su dignidad! O Eiji posesivo y las tres facetas de Fuji; emocionado, confundido y celoso)**

…pero se dice que nunca se es tarde para empezar ¿o no? Deseaba empezar nuevamente y esta vez lo haría a lado de aquella persona que incondicionalmente deseaba ser su faro en medio de tanta oscuridad, a lado de aquella persona que tan bien le hacía sentir, tan tranquilo, tan…completo. Detuvo de golpe su lamento y giro a ver al castaño que le miraba fijamente con aquellos preciosos ojos azulados, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse aquellos zafiros siempre habían logrado dejarlo hipnotizado, nunca se cansaría de observarlos y de fascinarse con aquella capacidad que tenían para decirle te amo antes de que las palabras salieran de aquellos finos labios.

"¿Cómo lo haces?, de seguro eres un ángel o un ser divino- murmuro de manera entrecortadamente- ¿Cómo es que logras que con solo verte me sienta tan bien?"

"Te amo"

"Lo sé- murmuro antes de unir sus labios en un delicado roce que hizo temblar a Kikumaru. Fuji sonrió en el beso ante este reflejo de su amante, rompió el contacto, se acerco un poco más girando parte de su torso para cubrir al pelirrojo que le miraba con las mejillas encendidas, le sonrió para al momento siguiente seguir besándole tranquilamente y sin prisa (a fin de cuentas había descubierto que aquel trato lograba desesperar al bailarín que deseaba ir siempre más allá y más rápido)- Fuji"

"¿Qué ocurre?- una vez se hubieron separado levemente"

"Con un carajo, sabes que odio que seas así, si me lo vas hacer, que sea rápido- dijo para después desviar la vista, el castaño sonrió. Aquello ya era normal, no podía evitar sentir el ego inflado cuando lograba que Eiji detuviese el llanto y se tranquilizara un poco, se sentía realmente bien de saber que podía ser el consuelo de su hermoso pelirrojo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Te amo- ¿algún día oiría algo así?"

"…-lo miro fijamente- lo sé"

Si, lo mejor era empezar de cero. Comenzaría a disfrutar de la vida que su madre le había dado, disfrutaría cada instante como si fuese el ultimo y se sentía tranquilo al saber que no estaría solo en este nuevo comienzo que a su lado estaría aquel rarito, sádico y loco para apoyarle y amarle… lo mejor era comenzar desde ahora…

XxxxxxX

Toda aquella situación estaba resultando ser de lo más inusitado, se veía una y otra vez al espejo negando levemente con la cabeza tratando de recordarse a si mismo por que hacía todo esto. Camino con algo de dificultad hasta poder sentarse en aquel sofá y mirar de manera molesta al de gafas que le miraba con una mueca burlona. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió al otro de manera inocente.

"Haber, repíteme por favor ¿Qué cuernos hago aquí con _esto_?"

"Un regalo a tus hermanos, eso es lo que haces- sonrió al ver la mueca de fastidio del más bajo se acerco a donde estaba y le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla- no te quejes, te ves bien… preciosa"

"…quita la mano si no quieres que te muerda, idiota- gruño, sonrió de lado cuando el de gafas retiro aprisa la mano, aun recordaba lo que aquella pequeña boquita podía hacer… había sido realmente doloroso"

"Syu, era broma no es necesario que te enojes- murmuro un tanto nervioso- si te sirve de consuelo, veló por este lado al menos tu no tienes una colita esponjosa- dio media vuelta para mostrarle al castaño la dichosa colita esponjosa- ¿mejor?"

"Mitsu, ¿sabes que una de mis demencias sexuales siempre fue hacértelo mientras tu estuvieses disfrazado de conejo?- el más alto sudo la gota gorda, siempre se había preguntado como era posible que su relación hubiese durado casi cinco años, Syuusuke estaba demente- ¿Cómo me metí en esto?"

"Es un regalo para tus hermanos, ya te lo dije"

"Pero la cosa esa aún no es mi hermano"

"Syuusuke, faltan tres semanas para la boda, no empieces con idioteces, además ¿no me habías dicho que ya habías arreglado las cosas con Mizuki?"

"Si, pero…¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?!"

"Fue por mayoría, si tienes que reclamarle a alguien es al novio del mejor amigo de tu novio y a tu novio, osease Mukahi-san y Kikumaru-san

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

Una tarde como cualquier otra, al menos eso podía haber sido de no ser por que se trataba de una tarde con el escuadrón de los que conformaban la fiesta de té de los locos, en esta ocasión el punto de reunión se trataba del mini chalet de Akutagawa con ciento cincuenta y cinco habitaciones (cine y teatro incluido), podía oír a su lado a un pelicereza que repetí una y otra vez la misma frase "malditos bastardos ricos", tenía que darle toda la razón.

¿Pero a que se debía esta conmovedora reunión?, pues bien la boda de Mizuki y Yuuta estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, todos los preparativos para la ceremonia y la recepción estaban ya listos, ahora solo faltaba la despedida de solteros. La idea de dos eventos por separado se había ido a la basura por varias razones (falta de organización simple y llanamente) y el hecho de hacer un gran evento estaba por seguir el mismo camino, así que ahí estaba reunido el círculo de ricachones (Syuusuke, Gakuto y Kamio también) tratando de debatir que hacer por los prometidos.

"Yo digo que todos nos disfracemos de sexys animadoras y les deseemos un feliz matrimonio- sonrió Sengoku recibiendo más de una mirada asesina- ¿Qué?, es una idea original"

"Pero tonta- respondió Atobe que estaba ya bastante fastidiado tomando lo que parecía ser su tercer taza de té rojo- tiene que ser algo sofisticado que ninguno de los dos olvide jamás"

"Pero ya no disponemos de mucho tiempo, quedan menos de cuatro semanas- recordó Saeki al tiempo que daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza de Kirihara- yo opino que una simple fiesta de té y un _feliz matrimonio _es más que suficiente"

"Que simple eres- se quejo Oshitari que tenía sentado entre sus piernas a Eiji, quien a su vez tenía entre las suyas a Jiroh- concuerdo con Atobe, algo sofisticado e inolvidable, pero todos hemos hablado menos el hermano mayor de los prometidos, como siempre- sonrió recibiendo un codazo en la parte baja por parte de Kikumaru- ahí no"

"Cállate entonces- gruño. Hacia algunos días que los tres amigos habían logrado hacer las paces y al parecer querían volver a la andadas del teatrito estudiantil (para disgusto de los novios de dos de ellos)- Fujiko"

"A mi no me pregunten, yo no sé nada"

"Ignorante- murmuro por lo bajo- esto es patético, se supone que ustedes son sus amigos así que deberían de darse una idea de que le agradaría a esos dos como regalo de despedida de solteros- a estas palabras la habitación se sumió en un silencio que era roto por el suave trino de algunas aves a lo lejos"

"Por cierto, Jiroh- interrumpió el rubio del lunar- ¿Dónde están tus queridos pavos reales?, no los vi cuando llegamos"

"Les pedí a los empleados que se los llevaran por este fin de semana al chalet de mi madre- respondió sin darle mucha importancia"

"Es raro, de hecho tu estas obsesionado con las plumas y este lugar esta vacío de tus habituales adornos de plumas"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Keigo?- gruño mirándolo seriamente"

"Tu lo sabes"

"Soy alérgico a cualquier tipo de plumaje- intervino Kikumaru al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en la nuca del diseñador para tranquilizarlo- por eso Jiroh pidió que sacaran todo lo que fuera plumaje real"

"Si eres alérgico, ¿Cómo pudiste usar el abrigo que Jiroh-san diseño?"

"Esa son plumas sintéticas- dijo el dormilón dando un enorme bostezo- deseo que Eiji use mis diseños, por ello he mandado a fabricar las mejores plumas para que el pueda usarlas… en fin, mis diseños y la alergia de Eiji no es el tema si no la despedida de solteros de los cuñados de Eiji"

"Cierto"

"Me aburro- sentenció el fotógrafo y nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, aquello no sería tan aburrido si tan solo su bailarín estuviese a su lado y si Oshitari tuviese las manos quietas y lejos del cuerpo de su pelirrojo- Oshitari, no quiero sonar posesivo pero aleja las manos de MI Eiji"

"Solo estamos jugando"

"No peleen, sé que soy irresistible pero no peleen- murmuro el pelirrojo"

"Oigan nos estamos desviando del tema- hablo el que hasta ahora había estado sin hacer y decir mucho, Tezuka- recuerden que estamos aquí por Fuji-san y Mizuki-san"

"El chulito este tiene razón- bostezo Kirihara- yo digo que cualquier cosa que les demos los hará feliz"

"Tenemos opiniones divididas"

"Miren, no llevo mucho tiempo conociéndoles, pero Yuuta-kun me contó como es que se conocieron- a esto todos los presentes le miraron un tanto asustados, exceptuando a Gakuto que cantaba algo por lo bajo- supongo que saben como fue que Mizuki-san se le acerco realmente ¿o no?"

"Solo nos dijo que se encontraron en una librería-dijo Kamio"

"Pues si, fue en una librería mientras ambos buscaban los libros de Lewis Carroll _Alicia en el país de la maravillas y a través del espejo_, por lo que me dijo esos libros son los favoritos de ambos"

"¿Qué con eso?- pregunto secamente Atobe"

"Piensa un poco, tonto- le respondió- de alguna forma u otra, ese momento sigue siendo muy valioso para ellos. Podemos usar la temática de los libros e idear algo"

"Kikumaru-san tiene razón, podría funcionar- sonrió Saeki"

"Muy lindo, ¿pero que haremos?- protesto Akaya que de un momento a otro estaba abrazado al peliplateado"

"¡Lo tengo!- les sobresalto el mas bajito de todos recibiendo como recompensa un golpe en el brazo por parte de Syuusuke- eso dolió"

"No grites así, que casi me dejas sordo"

"Cuéntanos tu magnifico plan, amor- le animo Oshitari"

"Escuchen bien, a ambos les gusta _El país de la maravillas y a través del espejo_, a Fuji-san le gustan los diseños de Akutagawa-san, a Mizuki-san le gusta las fotografías de Fuji mayor"

"¿Y?"

"Ustedes, sus amigos, así que si unimos estos cuatro elementos"

"¿Sugieres hacer unas fotografías disfrazados de los personajes? Y ¿Jiroh hará los diseños?- sugirió Kikumaru"

"¡Exacto!, Yuushi, tu y Akutgawa podrían ser el té de los locos- sonrió"

"Atobe podría interpretar a la reina de corazones- sugirió Kamio igual de entusiasmado que el otro"

"Sengoku y Kamio podrían ser Tararí y Tarará- propuso Kirihara viendo a Sengoku que asentía emocionado y Kamio cabeceaba, a fin de cuentas tendría que aceptar"

"Mmh…quiero a Kunimitsu como el conejo blanco- sentenció el chico mimado viendo al susodicho que sudaba la gota gorda"

"¡El gato Cheshire será Kirihara!- rió Sengoku"

"Ji, Zanco Panco es lo mejor que te va Saeki- rió Syuusuke, tenía que admitir que la idea le entusiasmaba"

"Y como el fue el de la idea, Gakuto-san será la oruga- sentenció el diseñador al tiempo que se ponía de pie, el susodicho sudo la gota gorda el no tenía intenciones de aparecer en la fotografías"

"Pero… muy lindo, por mi no hay problema puedo tener las fotografías en cuestión de uno o dos días- hablo el castaño- pero los disfraces no será tan sencillo- ante esto todos giraron a ver al encargado de ese detalle que en ese momento sacaba su móvil del bolsillo"

"Los disfraces de la oruga y Zanco Pnaco serán todo un reto pero se que podremos hacerlo, y para la reina de corazones, tengo a la persona perfecta para hacer ese diseño- sonrió marco aprisa un número y lo llevo a su oído esperando pacientemente- mmh…¿Taki?, ¡¡Taki-chan!! Tenemos trabajo…me da gusto que preguntes eso mi olvidado amigo los necesitamos para finales de esta semana"

"¡¿QUE?!- todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquel grito de terror del otro lado del auricular- ¡Akutagawa-sempai eso es suicidio, ni siquiera hemos podido terminar de coser los detalles al vestido que presentara en el próximo desfile!"

"Tranquilo y no es necesario que le grites a tu sempai- sonrió de manera entusiasta- deja ese proyecto a Wakashi y a Dan, ellos se encargaran de ello, ahora escúchame como mi atolondrado ayudante y aprendiz te dejare la tarea de que te encargues del diseño de la reina de corazones"

"¡¿QUE?! ¡Akutagawa-sempai soy diseñador de ropa fina no diseñador de cosplay!, ¡además a usted le salen mejor esos diseños!"

"Mira Taki"

"No puedo verlo idiota"

"Mmh… como sea, si pretendes llegar hacer un gran diseñador tienes que aprender a trabajar bajo presión, necesito estos disfraces para finales de esta semana y el que te estoy encargando es el que usara Keigo, así que más te vale hacer algo respetable yo me encargare de los otros diez…mmh, pensándolo bien tráete a Wakashi creo que lo necesitaremos y mejor pon a Niou con Dan, te veo en mi chalet en una hora para comenzar a trabajar ¡ánimo Taki-chan!- tras estas palabras colgó y sonrió a sus invitados- bien chicos mientras llega mi chico del olvido comenzare a tomarles medidas y sobre eso comenzare a trabajar en los diseños- giro a ver al rubio del lunar que lo miraba de manera enfurruñada- no te preocupes Taki hace unos diseños preciosos no por nada es mi aprendiz"

"Un detalle, Akutagawa- interrumpió el fotógrafo- le dijiste a tu pobre asistente que serían diez disfraces, pero solo son diez"

"¿Creías que íbamos a dejar a la protagonista fuera de esto?- sonrió divertido Tezuka, Syuusuke entreabrió los ojos y miro las muecas burlonas de los demás, busco a su pelirrojo con la mirada que solo mantenía una ceja arqueada"

"Chicos no pensaran que yo…"

"Te verás muy bien- dijo Eiji mirándolo seriamente- además es por tus hermanos"

"Pero…¡soy el fotógrafo! ¿Cómo pretenden que…?"

"Ya encontraremos una forma"

"Sus cabezas rodaran, seguro"

"Eso me corresponde a mi decirlo, Fuji-san- sonrió divertido el niño mimado- hazlo o tu cabeza rodara"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Sentía un leve tic de solo recordar aquello. Miro a su ex novio de manera suplicante, realmente le gustaba la idea de una serie de fotografías con la temática de los libros de Lewis Carroll como regalo para los prometidos, realmente le gustaba era muy original, más sin embargo_ él_ era el problema, no le gustaba aquello, en lo absoluto.

"No te compliques la vida, solo será unos momentos y esto solo quedara entre amigos- le animo Kunimitsu- Yuuta-san te lo agradecerá toda la vida"

"Es fácil decirlo para ti por que solo tiene una colita esponjosa, en cambio yo estoy usando este vestido tipo corsé y medias con sexy encaje- a este cometario el de gafas no pudo más que compadecerse de su ex novio, a pesar de que a Atobe también le había tocado ser una mujer, el rubio no estaba sufriendo tanto como el pobre castaño"

"Mmh… es obvio que no soy bueno consolando pero, te ves mejor que Atobe- Syuusuke sonrió"

"Gracias- soltó un suspiro, mientras el de gafas le miraba seriamente, Syuusuke se veía realmente provocador. El vestido azul tan parecido al color de los ojos de Kikumaru, le llegaba varios centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto gran parte de esas esbeltas piernas que eran cubiertas por unas medias a raya de color negro y blanco con un enorme encaje negro en una y blanco en la otra que señalaba la separación entre estas y el vestido, la parte superior del vestido asemejaba a un corsé de aquellos que se abrochaban por delante el cual terminaba en un pequeño moño con una flor plateada asegurada al listón del corsé, era un tanto escotado, las mangas eran de una tela un tanto más ligera y caían delicadamente sobre los hombros del fotógrafo; si permanecía sentado no se podía apreciar fácilmente el enorme moño que tenía en la espalda, el cual dejaba caer dos largos listones que caían por debajo de sus rodillas, por último unas zapatillas de correas de terciopelo con un tacón medianamente alto adornaban sus pequeños pies. Tenía que admitir que ver al castaño vestido de esa forma, enfurruñado y agazapado entre los almohadones del sofá le hacían imaginarse a la pequeña Alicia sentada a la mesa de la fiesta de té de los locos"

"Mitsu, ¿estas bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"Es que de pronto te quedaste muy callado- se explico al tiempo que se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad debido a las zapatillas"

"Solo pensaba lo bien que te ves y no es broma- el fotógrafo lo miro con sus preciosos azulados ojos"

"Lo que tu digas, conejo blanco. Lo mejor será ir a ver a los demás si ya están listos para comenzar con todo esto- acepto el brazo que el más alto le ofrecía y se dirigieron al jardín del chalet de Akutagawa"

Mirentras caminaba por los largos pasillos hacia el jardín, Syuusuke pudo ver que aún faltaba una hora aproximadamente para que el sol comenzara a ocultarse. Al salir pudieron ver como Taki Haginosuke daba los últimos detalles al vestido de la reina de corazones (habían instalado una especie de carpa donde estaba el equipo de fotografía de Syuusuke, quien había pedido ayuda a algunos compañeros de la carrera y donde desde luego Taki estaba dando los detalles a los disfrces), un trabajo realmente excepcional. Atobe lucía un largo y hermoso vestido de gargantilla de la cual caían suavemente las dos capas de tela que conformaban el rojizo vestido sin mangas, la primera tela era de un rojo oscuro para después ser cubierta por una tela mucho más delgada de un rojo más claro, los brazos del niño mimado eran cubiertos por unos guantes largos de red negros con algunos corazones rojos bordados en ellos, sobre los hombros llevaba una larga y pesada capa con un cuello enorme que se alzaba y asimilaba a un enorme corazón rojo, la parte posterior de la capa venía con un curioso estampado de romboides en negro y blanco, dentro de los romboides venía el pequeño dibujo de cada una las figuras que suelen aparecen en una baraja (corazón, trébol, diamante y espada); el vestido mostraba una pequeña abertura de la lado derecho muy por encima de la rodilla dejando ver unas zapatillas rojas amarradas con largos listones (muy similares a unas de ballet pero con un tremendo tacón que logró que Syuusuke agradeciera el pequeño que el llevaba).

Taki estaba ajustando un brazalete con un enorme corazón blanco a una de las muñecas del rubio que no paraba de hacer ondear su capa; por otro lado estaba Wakashi Hiyoshi, el otro asistente del dormilón, que daba unos cuantos retoques al vestuario de Gakuto (otro de los desgraciados que tenía que llevar un vestido puesto) y para terminar el bono tenía que llevar unas graciosas alas de mariposa.

El resto del elenco se encontraba se encontraban un tanto más alejados observando las extrañas escenografías que el mismos diseñador había mandado a montar en su jardín, el gato Cheshire y Zanco Panco miraban curiosos el extraño escenario que asimilaba al muro donde Alicia hallo sentado al enorme y burlón huevo, unos metros más allá estaban Tararí y Tarará riendo escandalosamente y más allá estaban los tres amigos de la infancia mirando de manera curiosa lo que parecía ser el escenario de una fiesta de té.

Pudo ver a su pelirrojo que permanecía abrazado por la cintura al diseñador mientras lucía su curioso disfrazas de La liebre de Marzo y al parecer tenía unos cuantos problemas con las largas orejas que salían del enorme sombrero de copa alta que llevaba. Recorrió el resto del jardín donde vio el resto de las escenografías donde interactuarían, cada vez se ponía más interesante.

"¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto gentilmente el de gafas a su lado"

"Después de todo no será tan malo como creía- se explico sonriendo tranquilamente- eso si, esta es la última vez que me disfrazo de mujer"

"Lo que tu digas- se encogió de hombros- ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?"

"No es necesario, por eso pedí ayuda a algunos amigos, ¿los recuerdas?- cuestionó señalando hacia la carpa donde estaban dos sujetos enfocando con una cámara"

"¿Cómo olvidarlos?- dijo, cabeceo un momento, era comprensible que le pidiera ayuda a esos dos, Tachibana Kippei y Yukimura Seichii eran de las personas que mejor conocían los trabajos de Syuusuke y le sería de mucha ayuda al castaño en eso- entonces, ¿se las apañan solos?"

"Si… bueno no, con estas zapatillas siento que en cualquier momento caigo, así que, ¿podrías?- el más alto sonrió divertido y se encamino con el fotógrafo así la carpa. Por otro lado Kikumaru miraba de reojo a su novio, estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no correr hacia la carpa, tomarlo y llevárselo a una de las habitaciones de la casa… Syuusuke se veía realmente sexy, sacudió levemente la cabeza tratando de serenarse y miro a la mesa"

"No es por nada pero tu novio se ve realmente, mmh, ¿Cómo se dice?, se ve muy sensual, así hasta a mi me dan ganas de follarlo- comentó Oshitari con una mueca astuta que molesto al pelirrojo"

"¿Cómo que hasta a mi me dan ganas de follarlo?"

"Sinceramente, mamá- intervino el dormilón- tu amante no es nada sexy, pero claro con mi diseño se ve irresistible, hasta a los ojos de Yuu-chan lo es, ¡soy un genio de la moda!"

"Mejor cállense los dos si no quieren que los golpee- gruño soltándose del abrazo de Jiroh"

"¿Qué?, solo bromeábamos Ei-chan, ¿acaso crees que nos acostamos con personas como el?, ¿ya te lo haz follado?- el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente- ¡¿no?!, entonces se te a puesto difícil"

"Mira Oshitari, yo no me he metido con tu novio en ningún momento así que te exijo respeto para Fuji- gruño molesto- y por si te interesa saber…"

"¡Chicos ya vamos a empezar!- les anunció Kamio desde la carpa donde estaban reunidos, Eiji miro una última vez a sus amigos y camino hacia donde estaban los demás"

"Antes que nada, ellos son Tachibana Kippei y Yukimura Seichii, ellos tratarn de ayudarme todo lo posible con esto, en fin. Ahora, tratemos de hacer esto lo más rápido posible- hablo Fuji- creo que saben de sobra que yo no soy de los que les gusta fotografías con una posee predeterminada, así que haremos lo siguiente. Se van a colocar en sus escenarios y van actuar como si nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás- todos asintieron- por cierto Kirihara tu te vas con Saeki, los dos estarán en la misma escenografía"

"Pero nuestros personajes son de libros diferentes- protesto Saeki"

"Que importa ustedes solo interactúes como si fuera lo contrario- tras estas palabras se dirigieron a sus respectivos espacios, Syuusuke suspiro levemente y giro a su lado donde su novio miraba de manera furiosa a Oshitari- te ves bien- sonrió"

"¿Qué? Ah, gracias, tu no te quedas atrás- el castaño sonrió mientras eran oídos por los amigos del castaño, el pelirrojo los miro de reojo"

"Mmh, cierto. Kippei, Seichii el es Kikumaru Eiji mi novio"

"Mucho gusto"

"El gusto es nuestro- sonrió Yukimura, Eiji sintió un leve escalofrío al verle sonreír, de cierta manera ese chico tan lindo se le figuraba a su castaño novio, menudito, de sonrisa amable y de una voz suave y melodiosa"

"Nos conocemos desde hace ya algunos años, ellos siempre me han apoyado cuando me surgen proyectos de este tipo y desde luego yo también les apoyo con lo que pueda- explico el castaño"

"Un gusto, Syuusuke, nos adelantamos para ver como se ven todo- interrumpió Tachibana, un sujeto bastante serio"

"Si, gracias- sonrió. Una vez los otros dos se fueron Fuji giro a ver al pelirrojo- ¿problemas con Oshitari?"

"¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Nada más, no te ves muy contento- Eiji lo miro con una ceja arqueada- es un forma de decir amor"

"Como sea- se sonrojo para después acercarse al fotógrafo pasando un brazo por su cintura- en cuanto esta locura termine quítate ese vestido- para a continuación caminar hacia la enorme mesa de té donde sus amigos. Syuusuke quedo un poco conmocionado con aquello, no era común que Eiji hiciera algo así. Mmh, quizá estaba molesto por verle llegar junto Tezuka o cualquier cosa, sonrió levemente, quizá muy en el fondo Kikumaru le estaba celando. Pero su sonrisa se borro casi al instante cuando giro a ver al pelirrojo que llegaba a lado de sus amigos y era recibido por el enorme abrazo de Akutagawa, son amigos, se repitió, pero comenzaba a molestarle tanto contacto entre esos tres. Mientras tanto el bailarín trataba de zafarse del posesivo abrazo de su bajito amigo- suéltame empalagoso"

"¡Mami!- Eiji rodó los ojos y con algo de dificultad se sentó a lado de el de gafas en el enorme diván que había sido colocado en la escenografía, aunque bien podía haber sido un sofá normal, puesto que todo ahí había sido construido un tanto más grande de lo normal- ¡mami!"

"¡Que me dejes de una buena vez!- gruño el pelirrojo"

"Pero es que eres como una almohadita- sonrió- hace tiempo que Yuushi no deja abrazarlo, así que me había sentido muy solo"

"Pues consíguete a alguien"

"Mejor solo que mal acompañado- murmuro por lo bajo, el de gafas bufo un tanto molesto mientras de su chaqueta sacaba un paquete de tabaco y un cenicero- siempre lo he dicho, mejor solo que mal acompañado"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por nada"

"Jiroh fue engañado hace uno o dos años, no lo recuerdo- intervino el moreno. Eiji le miro confundido para luego mirar al mas bajo que mantenía el rostro oculto en su pecho, el otro dio una calada a su tabaco y con un gesto déspota señalo con el cigarrillo al rubio del lunar que permanecía abrazado a Tezuka- por ese niño mimado. Atobe es un niño rico que con un solo movimiento de su dedo obtienen lo que quiere, pero hace ya algunos años que decidió iniciar una carrera como modelo profesional. Simplemente míralo, es irresistible. Era obvio que sería cuestión de horas para que Atobe se hiciera famosos en el mundo de las pasarelas. En fin, en una ocasión en un desfile de moda en París estos dos se encontraron, tomaron un par de copas, conversaron y Jiroh quedo completamente enamorado de nuestro niño mimado- hizo una pausa para dar una calada a su tabaco y mirar a su novio que tenía un poco de problemas para subir a la enorme seta donde supuestamente la oruga estaba sentada hasta que la astuta Alicia llego, sonrió levemente y retomo su historia- estuvieron juntos un tiempo, pero Keigo no es de los que se conforman con estar mucho tiempo con el mismo juguete. Mmh…al parecer en otro desfile, hecho en Hokkaido, conoció a Tezuka y cayó ante sus encantos, engaño a Ji-chan alrededor de tres meses, desde entonces nuestro amiguito no cree en el amor y la felicidad. Moraleja de la historia, por más que te diga que te ama, no te fíes- concluyo apagando el tabaco en el cenicero- creo que te sabes la otra parte de la historia"

"Más o menos- murmuro al tiempo que abrazaba tiernamente a su amigo"

"De hecho en esa época fue conocí a tu novio. Jiroh fue quien comenzó a atraerlo a este tipo de reuniones, todo este círculo de viciosos se ha ido creando de la manera más extraña. Mmh… recuerdo que en ese entonces Fuji-san le era muy indiferente a Kunimitsu, inclusive le trataba mal, era obvio le habían cambiado por Atobe Keigo, el hermoso. De seguro Tezuka debe estar pataleando por dentro al ver a Fuji vestido así y darse cuenta de lo que perdió- sonrió burlonamente- tu noviecito mantenía la ciega esperanza de recuperar a Tezuka, así que ideo el plan de celarle- Eiji giro a ver a su amigo que miraba de manera depredadora al fotógrafo que estaba tratando de ayudar al pelicereza a la seta con ayuda de Yukimura- traba de hacerle entrar en razón y por ello cometió muchas idioteces, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que en una fiesta bebió de más y…"

"¿Te metiste con él?- pregunto nervioso Kikumaru"

"Yuushi, ya basta- intervino el diseñador con los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando en silencio. Al ver esto el de gafas no pudo más que ampliar su mueca burlona- déjalo ya, hace tiempo que paso. Olvídalo"

"Es fácil decirlo, ¿pero como olvidar al noviecito de nuestro amigo insinuándose?, Eiji lamento tener que ser yo quien te haya contado todo esto pero tenías que saberlo- el susodicho se mostró impávido para desconcierto del otro- mmh…por ello te pregunte si ya te lo habías follado, quizá un par de copas y listo"

"…- Jiroh alzó la vista y vio un extraño brillo en los azulados ojos de su almohada- Te lo repito, te exijo respeto para con MI novio, además esa información es vieja para mi, ¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué Fujiko no me tiene la suficiente confianza como para contarme algo así?- le reto con la mirada- respecto a la otra cuestión, no me lo he follado por que sinceramente me gusta más ser el de abajo…"

XxxxxxX

Si bien los diseños de Akutagawa habían resultado un deleite visual, el de Mukahi estaba resultando ser un dolor de cabeza para todos. El pequeñazo apenas y lograba moverse con el extraño vestido que llevaba puesto y no digamos que las alas de mariposa ayudaban en algo, al contrario el pobre de Yukimura ya había recibido varios golpes por parte de estas ¿Por qué no pedían ayuda a Tachibana para subir al bajito a aquella enorme seta?, por que este estaba más interesado en ayudar a Tarará (Kamio) a relajarse un poco mientras Tararí bailaba una extraña danza que recordaba a un invocación de lluvia de alguna antigua tribu.

Syuusuke sintió una punzada cuando el bailarín apoyo el tacón de su zapatilla en su hombro y un suave quejido cuando Gakuto pateo a Seichii en el estomago. Mmh, ok. Tachibana estaba ocupado, entonces ¿Por qué no demonios buscaban una silla o algo para que el pelicereza ni sufriera tanto con aquella enorme seta?

"Espera un momento…"

"Maldita bastarda seta GIGANTE- gruño el bajito, los otros dos sudaron la gota gorda. Fuji lo tomo por la cintura y lo puso nuevamente en el césped"

"Creo que lo mejor será buscar una silla o una escalinata para que puedas subir y de paso aprovechamos para que Taki-san te retoque- dijo señalando las arrugas hechas en el vestuario, el otro se encogió de hombros mientras Yukimura se frotaba la barriga adolorida"

"Yo voy si quieres- se ofreció aprisa el niño de carita linda"

"Te lo agradezco- sonrió, lo vio alejarse aprisa con una mano en la barriga"

"De seguro Akutagawa lo hizo apropósito- comentó de pronto el bailarín- como sabía que yo iba hacer la oruga, pidió construir una seta GIGANTE- enfatizo y miro con rencor a la decoración- maldito bastardo rico"

"Lo que tu digas, chaparro- vio la mueca molesta del otro. Giro a ver a Yukimura que venía acompañado de Taki y Wakashi, quien traía una silla consigo. Arreglaron un poco el vestido de la oruga, colocaron la silla y nuevamente ayudaron a la oruga a subir, no con menos dificultad. Quizá era un poco más fácil pero aún así el pelicereza resbalaba un poco al llegar al sombrero de la seta- trata de sujetarte"

"¿De donde diablos pretendes que me agarre?, maldito bastardo famoso- Fuji hizo oídos sordos de esto y siguió empujándole con ayuda de los otros tres- ¿saben? Me hacen sentir obeso"

"¿Eso que?"

"¡¿Qué?!- el grito que pego el bailarín alerto a todos, de un momento a otro el bajito ya se encontraba parado sobre el hongo y miraba estupefacto a lo lejos- ¡apártate de mi Yuushi!, ¡que te apartes te digo!…¡auch!- cuando se dieron cuenta el bailarín ya había resbalado y caído de bruces. Fuji giro a ver a la dirección en donde el pelicereza había estado viendo… y lo entendió a la perfección. Si uno veía de vistazo no parecía absolutamente nada, bueno quizá parecía que Eiji estaba forcejeando con Oshitari que estaba encima de él, pero no era así. Akutagawa estaba a un lado de ellos mirándolos con asombro, el de gafas tenía aprisionado al pelirrojo contra la mesa y le besaba furiosamente; Kikumaru no parecía hacer mucho para sacarse al moreno de encima, por el contrario le devolvía el beso de la misma manera…- ¡Yuu-chan!- chillo el más bajo que seguía tirado en el césped con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Yukimura se acerco a socorrerlo, aunque no sabía si su llanto se debía al golpe o al hecho de ver a su novio besándose con otro. Los demás también veían la escena pasmados, Tezuka que había estado abrazado a Atobe giro a ver a Fuji que parecía normal, pero pronto vio el leve temblor que sacudía sus hombros, sin duda aquello debía ser un horrible deja vú para el castaño. Soltó al rubio y se acerco al fotógrafo"

"Syuusuke…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tranquilo, todo tiene una explicación lógica- lo tomo por los hombros tratando de alejarle de ahí- andando"

"¡YUU-CHAN!- el bailarín más bajo chilló logrando en esta ocasión llamar la atención de los dos que se habían estado montado todo ese show"

"¿Cómo?- el pelirrojo parecía haber reaccionado al grito del otro, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿era posible que hiciera lo que se imaginaba que había hecho? Empujo lejos de él al de gafas, se incorporo aprisa, ¡por favor que no lo haya visto, que no lo haya visto!- Syuusuke…- lo vio a la distancia, pudo ver aquellos hermosos zafiros cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas. Rodeó la enorme mesa con intención de acercarse a donde su novio, más sin embargo este se había soltado del agarre de Tezuka y salió corriendo del lugar- ¡Syuusuke!- les miraron alejarse. Mukahi estaba en brazos de Yukimura llorando, Oshitari parecía aun un tanto ido, Kunimitsu giro a ver a su novio que de un momento a otro estaba a lado del diseñador tranquilizándole. Soltó un suspiro, al menos ese pelirrojo no había cometido el mismo error que él al dejar ir al castaño…"

XxxxxxX

Ya llevaba varios minutos buscando por aquella casa, quizá tardaría días en recorrer todas las habitaciones antes de que el fotógrafo decidiera salir de ahí e irse a casa. Abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse la tercera biblioteca completamente vacía, gruño y azotó la puerta.

Había sido un tonto, ¿Cómo había dejado que algo como eso ocurriera?, ni siquiera el sabía como había sucedido todo eso, para cuando quiso darse cuenta Yuushi ya estaba sobre el besándole.

Mmh, siempre había sido conciente de que Yuushi traía las ganas con él, desde la preparatoria el de gafas lo había acorralado en varias ocasiones, tratando de obligarle a ir un poco más allá de simples caricias; quizá el hecho de enterarse que Fuji ya lo había disfrutado varias veces era lo que había hecho que se molestara y por impulso que le besara.

Camino aprisa por el pasillo, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese maldito fotógrafo?, doblo la esquina y se topo con el enorme ventanal que daba a la parte trasera del chalet, donde se podía apreciar fácilmente unas pequeñas montañas a lo lejos y un lago. Trago saliva al ver al castaño sentado en el amplio alfeizar viendo como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rosa, ¿Qué decir?, ¿Qué hacer? Se acerco con paso vacilante.

"No es necesario que me des una explicación, por que no te la he pedido- le sobresalto el otro sin girar a verlo- mejor vuelve con tu amiguito y déjame en paz, ya estoy acostumbrado- el bailarín sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía a lo que se refería. Pero a diferencia del de gafas, el había salido corriendo tras el fotógrafo y pretendía buscar su perdón"

"Pero yo quiero estar contigo- respondió acercándose un poco- vengo a buscar tu perdón, puede que nunca me lo des, pero al menos deseo intentarlo"

"Ni malgaste tu tiempo. Vete, ya te dije, quiero estar solo- el pelirrojo se acerco hasta quedar a lado del castaño que seguía sin mirarle. Al estar más cerca pudo ver el reflejo del otro en el ventanal y se odio a si mismo al ver que las lagrimas caían por aquellas suaves mejillas. Era la primera vez que veía a Fuji tan frágil, siempre se había mostrado muy decidido, pero analizándolo eso era por que en esas ocasiones el, Eiji, había sido quien había estado mas vulnerable- que te vayas, ¿acaso no hablo japonés?"

"Lo lamento- murmuro suavemente- fue una gran idiotez de mi parte, lo lamento"

"No te creo- respondió- vete"

"Ya te dije, quiero estar contigo- el silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Kikumaru ladeo el rostro, al tiempo que estiraba la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su novio, sin embargo este se alejo- Syuusuke, lo lamento"

"¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre?- se burlo girando a verlo por primera vez, lo miro furioso- ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Por que siempre fuiste muy insistente en ese aspecto"

"Por que deseaba que la persona que amaba me llamara por mi nombre, solo eso- respondió- pero es obvio que desde un principio esta relación no significo nada para ti. No, la relación, no. ¡Yo no significo nada para ti! Todo este tiempo he sido un imbécil al decirte cuanto te amo, de seguro por dentro te estabas riendo de mi idiotez, ¿verdad? Pero ya no más, no pienso volver a tropezar con la misma piedra otra vez"

"Solo un idiota tropieza con la misma piedra más de una vez- quizá lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse callado, puesto que el más bajo le miro de manera asesina- no estoy diciendo que tu seas un idiota, por que no haz tropezado con la misma piedra y dudo que lo vuelvas hacer. Soy yo quien ha caído, soy yo el idiota. Lo lamento"

"¿Crees que es así de fácil? Kunimitsu también me pidió perdón y créeme me hubiese encantado perdonarle, pero ya me lo hizo una vez ¿Por qué no hacerlo una segunda vez?, es lo mismo Eiji"

"No, no es lo mismo. Por que ese tipo no te valoro, no supo ver lo que perdió, no se dio cuenta del hombre tan maravilloso que dejo por ese niño mimado"

"¿Y tu si lo haces?, ¿te das cuenta de ello?- pregunto con tono sarcástico- no mientas Eiji, tu y Kunimitsu están cortados por el mismo patrón"

"¡No me compares con ese cualquiera!- grito molesto sobresaltando al otro- perdón y si. Me haz demostrado que eres único. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí tratando de que me perdones? Te repito estoy aquí por tu perdón, si no me lo das te entenderé por que lo que te hice fue algo imperdonable, pero quiero que entiendas que no soy lo mismo que ese otro que ahora pretende ser solo tu amigo- lo tomo por lo hombros y le miro directamente a los ojos- me he dado cuenta de que eres maravilloso, simplemente razónalo. ¿Crees que si no me importaras te hubiera dicho todo lo que sabes?… lo lamento. ¿me dejarías tan siquiera contarte lo que paso? Después te dejare en paz si eso es lo que quieres- el fotógrafo asintió levemente y se dispuso a escuchar lo que sea que el bailarín tenía que contarle. Todo ese tiempo no dejaron de verse a los ojos y las lagrimas cesaron de los azulados ojos de Fuji al oír que Oshitari le había contado acerca de su borrachera- eso me molesto, me molesto la forma en que se refería a ti. Desde luego que también me moleste al saber eso, que no hayas tenido la confianza para contármelo. Después por mera venganza le dije que tu y yo…ya sabes"

"¿Perdón?"

"Eso"

"¿Qué?"

"Le dije que me gustaba ser el de abajo. Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria Yuushi continuamente se me insinuaba pero siempre me entraba miedo, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo con él"

"¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que a Jiroh y a él los veo como a unos hermanos y sinceramente no soy partidario de las prácticas incestuosas…aunque, bueno ellos son un caso especial- el fotógrafo no pudo evitar sonreír y se daba una idea de a quienes se refería con lo de incestuoso… sin duda ellos eran un caso aparte- por ello siempre rehuía a Yuushi, no quería hacerlo con él. siempre fue muy posesivo sobre mí, supongo que le molesto saber que hay alguien antes que él- Syuusuke sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada tan seria y hermosa a la vez-, se me nublo la razón y no reaccione hasta que Gakuto grito, lo lamento- para esos momentos Kikumaru se encontraba arrodillado a lado del otro y sostenía las manos del castaño entre las suyas- ¿y bien?- Eiji espero pacientemente"

"Antes que nada, yo también me disculpo por no haberte contado acerca del arrumaco que me di con Oshitari, es un episodio muy vergonzoso de mi pasado, perdón- murmuro- segundo, sepas que aunque me hayas explicado lo que ocurrió sigo molesto, me lastimo que te estuvieras besando con el y bueno…"

"Es razonable- murmuro cabizbajo, soltó un suspiro- andando, antes que las mentes lujuriosas de esos locos comiencen a imaginar cosas extrañas- el otro asintió al tiempo que el bailarín se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano- me sorprende que aún te hayas caído con esos zapatos"

"Yo también me sorprendo de mi mismo- respondió, caminaron tranquilamente de vuelta al jardín; fuera el ocaso ya se hacía evidente, después de todo hacer ese regalo no estaba resultando tan fácil como lo habían planeado"

"Por cierto, Syuusuke- el susodicho sonrió al oír su nombre- ¿Qué sentiste ser por primera vez la damisela de esta relación?, literalmente"

"¿Cómo que la damisela literalmente?, ¿no lo dirás por el vestido?"

"En parte, es que por lo general el que llora aquí soy yo y tu solo interpretas al príncipe encantador que viene a consolar a la damisela en desgracias- se explico- aunque el vestido te sienta bastante bien, muñeca"

"¡Oye!- siempre había sido muy conciente de su aspecto, quizá no tenía el aspecto más varonil de todos, pero el hecho de que le dijeran que parecía una chica, dos veces el mismo día, era suficiente, se quitaría ese maldito vestido nada más terminara todo eso"

"¿Ya te enojaste?"

"No"

"Estas enojado"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si, y bastante- sentenció logrando que el fotógrafo frunciera el ceño bastante molesto y detuviera su andanza"

"Idiota- se quedaron parados uno a lado al otro, el castaño con el rostro ladeado y el ceño fruncido, mientras Eiji le miraba…¿Cómo se dice?¡ah, si! divertido…aquello era realmente divertido. El fotógrafo miraba uno de los extraños cuadros que estaban adornando el largo pasillo con el entrecejo fruncido cuando un extraño bufido por parte del otro le alerto, pero no era cualquier bufido, era un resoplido que parecía tratar de esconder…giro el rostro para encararse con su novio y quedo boquiabierto al ver el espectáculo que tenía ahí a su lado; era obvio que aquel resoplido trataba de ocultar una risita, el pelirrojo cubría sus labios con una mano pero le era inevitable ocultar la sonrisa que le asomaba en el rostro de oreja a oreja. Kikumaru sintió un leve dolor en la quijada tan rígida pero le era inevitable aguantarse la risa ante la molesta mueca de su novio que ahora le miraba anonado"

"Cierra la boca que se te va a meter una mosca- rió y soltó una sonora carcajada ante la broma tan simplona dicha por si mismo. Syuusuke sintió que se quedaba sin aire al reconocer aquel rostro iluminado que había visto en las fotografías de la infancia de su novio, el pelirrojo se había apartado la mano dejándole ver aquella sonrisa tan enorme…ok, se estaba burlando de el, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso, pero se están burlando de ti, ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué no ves que se ve divino?"

"Estas hermoso"

"¿Perdón?"

"Que estas hermoso…¿me dejarías tomarte una fotografía?"

"¿Para que, mientras te tenga cerca esta sonrisa no se volverá a borrar tan fácilmente"

"Eiji- ladeó el rostro y sonrió- te amo"

"Lo sé y te agradezco por hacerlo"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Y bien aquí terminara la tortura de este semana (maldita sea la señorita inspiración que se fue a la mitad del capítulo T-T ¬¬) Mmh… cierto lo importante que tenía que decirles.**

**Primero, quiero aprovechar el espacio para contarle a una persona que sé que lee esto pero que no deja review (¡por Ra con que digas hola tengo más que suficiente!) no quiero decir nombres pero pongamos un ejemplo "X", quiero contarte la hermosa historia de un burrito. Había una vez una niña loca llamada Zafiro que había quedado de ir a pasar una tarde ociosa con una niña tan dulce y tierna llamada Mizuki-Nfu. Estas mocosas tan dulces e ingenuas tenían planes, más sin embargo la lluvia se los estropeo y sin muchas opciones decidieron entrar a un supermercado a matar el tiempo mientras paraba la lluvia. Entre risas, idioteces y gritos de ánimo a SEIGAKU, la dulce Zafiro vio a lo lejos unos muñecos de peluche cabezones. Todos conquistaron su corazón pero solo uno ganó, el burrito. Aquel burrito le miraba con sus hermosos ojos negros diciéndole "cómprame, cómprame" y la ingenua niña lo tomo entre sus brazos y grito: ¡Chountarou! Y es que lo vieras por donde lo vieras el condenado burrito se asemejaba al lindo Ootori Chountarou. Desde luego Mizuki-Nfu le miraba extrañada al principio pero después sucumbió a los encantos del burro. Tiempo después Zafiro se dio cuenta que el burro estaría solo, pues no tenía algún peluche que se asemejara a Shishido-san, por lo que dedujo que tendría que pasar la noche entre Syuusuke y Eiji (unos cerditos de peluche, uno de color negro que es Eiji y el otro blanco que es Syuusuke) y desde entonces el burrito no ha tenido ni una noche de sueño tranquilo. (Traducción el burrito que mencione anteriormente en la contestación de los reviews es mi burrito de peluche, la llegada de ese condenado muñeco concilió con el hecho de que Mizuki-Nfu se haya nombrado Burrito antes Yahg, pero por lo que sé eso ya te lo había explicado ella y yo solo confirmo su historia ¬¬) **

**Segundo, como ya había dicho al principio agradezco enormemente sus reviews, en serio. Son estos los que animan a seguir escribiendo, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Sin embargo en esta ocasión NO quiero que me den su OPINION del capítulo como normalmente lo hacen, solo quiero que en review RESPONDAN a una PREGUNTA (con toda la SINCERIDAD que les sea posible, por favor) ¿realmente están leyendo?**

**Sin más no estamos leyendo, con todo respeto Zafiro Rachel Any**


	25. 23 Columna

¡Hola! Soy Demente Mad beta de Zafiro pero eso ya lo saben por que ella lo a mencionado varias veces. Como sea, se supone que debo de mencionar a quienes dejaron review y esos son: Hally362, killuki-coni, Eiji-kun, tatyscor, MARYLOVER, Berenice Williams, Rina Sayata, La victima, Mizuki-Nfu (¡hola querida! El destino es caprichoso con nosotras, un beso amor), Tomoka, Natsu, Rayne Elendil, 5Hikaru no Yami5, Pastelito, Guasón, Klaus Leonowens y Lee Izusu. Ahora, de seguro se deben de estar preguntando por que demonios estoy yo escribiendo en vez de Zafiro, eso es por que la señorita le dio flojera escribir el capítulo y yo como su beta no me pensaba quedar sin mi pago semanal (¡chocolate la vaquita!), ella simplemente me dijo lo que deseaba que sucediera en este capítulo y yo solo desarrolle la idea.

**Ahora bien, pasando a la controversia semanal. Pues respecto a la pregunta, Zafiro dice que mejor hagan que nada ocurrió (a la pobrecita le dio jaqueca y se arrepiente de haber hecho la pregunta, aunque supongo que los principios de migraña tienen algo que ver) así que todos olviden esa pregunta, aunque yo como conocedora de toda la historia les recomendaría que se la volvieran a leer toda y prestaran atención a algunas cosas, por que hay cosas que nos piden pues que no tienen coherencia (hablo en plural por que sea como sea estoy metida hasta las narices en este proyecto) o un detalle del cual nadie habla y pues si alguien se da cuenta pues háganoslo saber por que ese fue un error por parte de ambas (por que no pensábamos a hondar en eso pero como parece que nadie le presto atención pues ya ni preocuparnos por eso), respecto a lo que queda de historia: Zafiro menciono que faltan siete eventos importantes, los cuales detallamos en más de siete capítulos. Esto lo menciono por que algunos interpretaron esto como si faltasen siete capítulos para terminar la historia (si quieren que esto termine en siete capítulo, por nosotras mejor) y una ultima cosa, ya mencionamos en que termina la historia. Si creían que era por que Zafiro quería recibir una critica, están equivocados, por algo me paga, por algo soy su beta y yo me encargo de eso (además de que Guasón le jala del cabello cada vez que comete un error y Klaus se pone en su plan Tezuka bochou, así que olvídense de eso).**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Takeshi Konomi-sama, de ser lo contrario créanme no compartiría las ganancia con nadie (y no dejaría que Takumi dejara tan fácilmente los tenimyu, ¡bendito sea el señor magnifico y su trasero magnifico!) **

**Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a: **Guasón, Klaus, Mizuki-Nfu** a ustedes por detenerse en la lectura y darnos una reprimenda de vez en cuando, pero por sobre todo por perdonarnos la vida (y más sabiendo que tranza) a ustedes muchas gracias y esperamos seguir contando con sus criticas, n-n ¡arigatou!**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**23**

**COLUMNA**

**(O Juguete de nadie)**

En aquellos momentos tenía los pensamientos revueltos, por un lado aquello le había gustado, pero por otro le avergonzaba recordar lo ocurrido. Bufó un tanto molesto mientras el otro le sonreía de manera burlona. ¿Acaso debía molestarse por que aquel sujeto le había dado el mejor polvo de toda su vida?, ¿o debía molestarse por que le había casi obligado a que hicieran aquel clásico fetiche.

Si, tenía que admitirlo nunca había sentido lo que le hizo sentir aquel pelirrojo, soltó un suspiro mientras veía como Kikumaru se acomodaba la camisa y el solo se contentaba con acomodarse el vestido.

"No me veas así, anoche no te quejabas mucho. Es más me exigías que te diera más- dijo a modo de burla. Lo miro un momento, quizá lo hacía para tomar venganza de todas aquellas ocasiones en que lo dejaba avergonzado- sinceramente me encanto la experiencia, sería interesante repetir, ¿no?"

"Eiji, te lo dije anoche y lo repito hoy, eres un pervertido- respondió el fotógrafo que permanecía recostado en la cama con el vestido que uso para interpretar a Alicia en la sesión de fotos. Al terminar aquella sesión, Eiji había hablado con el risueño diseñador y le había convencido de que les dejara quedarse con el disfrazas de Alicia. Al principio Syuusuke no lograba entender por que su bailarín quería que se quedara con el vestido puesto pero aquellas dudas fueron resueltas una vez llegaron a casa. Llegado a esa altura de los recuerdos se sonrojo. Si bien ya habían estado en la intimidad en más de una ocasión y ambos lo había disfrutado (¿para que negarlo?), pero todas las veces anteriores Fuji había sido el seme de la relación y la noche pasada había sido el momento propicio para dejar las riendas de la pasión a Eiji, quien le había confesado que le excitaba la idea de tener sexo mientras uno de los dos estuviese vestido de mujer o llevase encima alguna prenda femenina- estoy de acuerdo en eso de volver a repetir, pero no me importaría que fueras tu quien lleve el vestido encima"

"Me da lo mismo, no me molesta que me lo metas- ok, el pelirrojo era igual o peor de pervertido que el. Aunque tenía que agradecerle, nunca había disfrutado tanto ser el uke de la relación o quizá algo tenía que ver que no había sido penetrado desde hacia años, y dejar que aquel hermoso bailarín lo hiciera en mucho tiempo- Syuusuke, ¿en que piensas?"

"¿La verdad?- el otro asintió levemente- pues bien- tomo una bocanada de aire- me gusto y mucho. ¡Lo hiciste genial!"

"Lo sé, kikumaru-sama es grande"

"¡Si que lo eres!, ¡eres GRANDE!- dulce venganza. Eiji se sonrojo levemente, carraspeo"

"Como sea, me voy tengo que ir a trabajar y tu, tienes que comenzar con las fotografías. La despedida esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina así que date prisa"

"Lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar- dijo se incorporo, se sentía extraño; el encaje del vestido le acariciaba su intimidad, se sentía extraño- trataré de avanzar lo más posible hoy. Además en la tarde quede de verme con Rinko-san para empezar con el proyecto que tenemos pendiente desde hacia tiempo con Ryoga"

"Lo recuerdo… eso significa que verás a Ayame nee-san- ante estas palabras el castaño sudo la gota gorda- dale recuerdos de mi parte"

"Mmh, ¿por qué no vienes? Pasare a buscarte al trabajo iremos a la reunión y después te llevare a la academia"

"¿Seguro?, recuerda que no puedo faltar. Hoy dirán cual es la nueva obra que practicaremos y con suerte hoy mismo será el reparto de personajes- Syuusuke entreabrió los ojos mirando detenidamente a su novio. Se oía bastante animado, de hecho siempre se le notaba una pequeña diferencia en la voz cuando se trataba de su amado ballet, aunque… abrió los ojos del todo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del pelirrojo. Se veía realmente hermoso, había esperado durante mucho tiempo a que Eiji sonriera y cuando lo hizo ¡se burlo de él!, pero había valido la pena. A fin y acabo era como decían por ahí, una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras"

"Te ves hermoso minino hermoso"

"¿Nya?"

"Que te ves hermoso cuando sonríes, hazlo más seguido nunca me cansaría de ver tu hermoso rostro iluminado por esa pequeña e inocente sonrisa"

"¿Cómo?, al parecer la sesión de placer te afecto, no es muy de ti ponerte poético"

"Es que tu belleza me provoca- el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja, quizá el castaño aún tenía sueño, quizá lo había lastimado tanto en la penetración que el dolor le hacia delirar o bien…- lo repito lo hiciste tan bien que me dejaste tan satisfecho, tan… ¡siento que estoy en las nubes!"

"¡Pervertido!"

"Pero soy tu pervertido"

XxxxxxX

Pareciese que para él era sumamente fácil sentir cuando en un lugar no reinaba la tranquilidad o quizá simplemente que el aspecto del jardín no era muy tranquilizador. Hasta cierto grado aquella casa podría parecer abandonada por aquel aspecto tan descuidado, pero claro tratándose de la casa de ese loco escultor, no podría esperarse más. Eiji miraba un tanto nervioso aquel enorme jardín, aquello no le gustaba nada… tal vez por que le recordaba a aquel lugar en que estuvo secuestrado cuando era niño.

"Eiji, ¿te encuentras bien?- le llamo Ayame- no te ves muy bien ¿ocurre algo?"

"No es nada, ¿es que Ryoga no puede hacer algo con este jardín?"

"Según el no tiene tiempo y cree que no es necesario. Pero Ryoma ya se encargara de eso un día de estos- sonrió, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca para dar a expresar su duda. El jardín de la enorme casa de Echizen Ryoga daba el aspecto de que aquella morada estuviese totalmente abandonada, miro a su novio que miraba entretenido la fuente vacía, que era adornada por lo que parecía ser una luna en cuarto menguante y una enorme estrella"

"Si esta cosa no estuviese llena de hojas secas, limpia y con agua fluyendo sería hermosa- murmuro el castaño, mientras la madre del escultor negaba con la cabeza"

"Disculpen esta fachada, mi hijastro cree que no es necesario dar mantenimiento al jardín… a fin de cuentas siempre esta dentro haciendo sus extrañas escultoras"

"Raras, si. Pero hermosas. Su hijastro tiene un don natural- comentaba la mayor de los Kikumaru, mientras los cuatro se dirigían al pórtico de entrada- es una pena que Ryoma no desarrolle el suyo, sin duda sería un pintor famoso"

"A Ryoma no le interesa. Es consiente del don que posee, pero no le interesa. Desea sobresalir en otro campo de la vida- se justifico Rinko, mientras se detenían frente a la enorme puerta de entrada. Ayame cabeceo un momento para al minuto siguiente accionar el timbre. Guardaron silencio, esperando a que alguien abriera la condenada puerta- ¿segura que le recordaste que vendríamos hoy?"

"Si, inclusive hablamos hoy en la mañana para confirmar la hora- se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, volvió a llamar y esta vez escucharon unos pasos pesados y como si vinieran arrastrándose. Los cuatro echaron un paso atrás mientras un desaliñado escultor los recibía"

"Buenos días, lamento la demora. Pero es que dormí hasta tarde. Ustedes saben la saben, la mente de un artista nunca descansa- bostezo de manera despreocupada. Eiji se inclino hacia delante y percibió un olor nada grato para él"

"¿Mente del artista?- pregunto con burla- ¡estuviste tomando ajenjo!"

"De acuerdo, me tomaste desprevenido. ¿quieres un poco?- pregunto de poco sacando de quien sabe donde una botella de color ámbar- recuerdo que la última vez no te ayudo mucho en las prácticas de ballet"

"No es necesario que me lo recuerdes- gruño, los otros tres les miraban sin entender lo que ocurría entre esos dos"

"Como sea guapo. ¡Oh! Disculpen mi desfallatez, pasen, pasen, pasen están en su casa- se hizo a un lado para darles paso. Fuji miro al escultor con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado eso de guapo. Si, Eiji era guapo, pero SU guapo. Trato de ignorar sus celos y entro a la extraña morada. Estrafalaria quizá era la palabra adecuada para descubrir la decoración del interior. A diferencia del jardín, el interior estaba bastante ordenado y limpio; las paredes estaban pintadas naranja brillante con enormes lunares rosa chillante. El piso estaba cubierto de enormes y envejecidos tablones de madera, los sofás eran de cuero sintético color vino y en esa parte había un horrible felpudo color plateado cubriendo una parte del piso, sobre este había extraña mesita de té forjada en acero, en si podría ser un poco difícil tomar el té en aquella mesa, puesto que no era del todo plana y lisa, a decir verdad de plana y lisa no tenía nada; en un extremo tenía varios pliegues y al final de estos la mesa se hundía en una especia de cazo, donde descansaba un enorme y amarillento florero con flores de cerezo en el. Eso solo era la sala, el comedor…seamos sinceros, quizá el comedor era lo más normal en aquella casa. Una gran y envejecida mesa de madera cubierta de cuero, hizo que tanto el fotógrafo como el bailarín pensaran, que si esa mesa no fuera alargada si no redonda podrían estar en la época del rey Arturo, un enorme candelabro adornado de cristales rojos, se podía apreciar muy por encima de la mesa. La pintura de aquella habitación era de un verde limón con unas líneas irregulares de color lila- lo repito están en su casa. ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? ¿Té, café, ajenjo?"

"No gracias- hablo Rinko- ¿dónde esta Ryoma?"

"¿Chibisuke?, debe andar por ahí- dijo sin darle mayor importancia a su hermano pequeño- en fin, ¿les muestro las escultoras?"

"Sería genial- hablo Syuusuke- no es muy ni estilo esto que vamos hacer, pero tratándose de ti hice una excepción"

"Que honor- sonrió, miro al pelirrojo que miraba entretenido la mesa del centro- si gustas, puedo hacer una para ti, guapo"

"No gracias, sabes que no me gusta tener muchos muebles en mi departamento- respondió sin prestar atención a la forma en que su novio miraba al otro"

Ryoga se encogió de hombros y los guió hacia un pasillo que estaba muy escondido al final del comedor. Aquel pasillo de color aguamarina, era decorado en su mayoría por pinturas de grandes pintores. Los Kikumaru demostraron un especial gusto por las pinturas de Salvador Dalí, inclusive Syuusuke tuvo que empujar a su bailarín en varias ocasiones para que siguiera caminando. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de acero negra, que el loco escultor abrió dando paso a otro jardín, que a diferencia del primero, este estaba mejor cuidado.

"¿Quién de ustedes práctica tenis?- pregunto el fotógrafo viendo la cancha"

"Chibisuke, le apasiona el deporte blanco. Por el tenis es por lo que no desea ser pintor"

"Nya, le diré que me enseñe lo básico- comento el bailarín deteniéndose a mirar mejor la cancha, ladeo la cabeza de manera distraída"

"Eiji, no te quedes- le llamo su hermana"

"Voy- pero el despiste camino a lado contrario al de los otros, camino sin despegar mucho los ojos de la condenada pista verde y al mirar al frente se topo con pared y…- ¡NYA!"

"…varias de mis esculturas estén por todo el jardín para adornar, tu sabes"

"Ya veo…¿y Eiji?"

"Creo que se quedo embobado viendo la pista- dijo Rinko"

"Le dije que no se quedara- se quejo Ayame"

"¡NYA!- al oír esto Fuji regreso aprisa hacia las canchas y camino por donde minutos antes había pasado el pelirrojo. Cuando lo encontró el hombre estaba sentado en el piso viendo un tanto asustado algo- ¿qué es eso?"

"Mi primera novia- intervino Ryoga"

"¿Cómo?, es decir que…"

"Es una escultura en la que mi primera novia hizo de modelo- el bailarín tenía que darle crédito al loco ese, la escultura estaba bastante bien hecha. Esta era de una joven que parecía que iba bajando por la pared como si fuera un reptil. La figura podía llegar a ser un tanto tosca pero hermosa y real a la vista, si no recuerden que el pobre bailarín se asusto nada más verla- no te asustes, sé que soy genial pero no es para tanto, sonrió mientras el otro gruñía por lo bajo"

"Como sea…¡Syuusuke!- se puso de pie aprisa y giro a ver a su novio que bajaba la cámara"

"Me pareció buena, tu ahí sentado, la escultura como si bajara por la pared y ve, no hay mucho solo en esta parte"

Tras este extraño incidente y de que Eiji prometiera no matar al fotógrafo siguieron caminando por el jardín topándose de vez en cuando con las extrañas y toscas esculturas humanas de Ryoga. En una parte un tanto alejada del jardín estaba construido lo que era el enorme taller de escultura. Mientras Syuusuke debatía con Ryoga acerca de cómo tomar cierta escultura que estaba fuera del taller y Ayame y Rinko decidían si la locura del escultor era de nacimiento, Eiji entro al taller donde quedo asombrado al ver aquello. Era impresionante y enorme, una enorme columna hecha con moldes rotos y viejo, unidos por un grueso alambre de cobre se alzaba delante de él, unos andamios le protegían, mientras algunas esculturas descansaban pegadas a la pared del taller.

"Más de uno a quedado impresionado con esto. Prefieren ver esto a ver las esculturas del tonto de Ryoga- le sobresalto una voz, miro a un lado donde estaba Ryoma usando solo una sabana para cubrir su desnudez- disculpa"

"No hay problema. ¿cómo se llama?"

"COLUMNA, la comenzó hacer en vista de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con eso viejos y rotos moldes- explicó mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia uno de los andamios- no logro entender que es lo que hay en ella que la gente queda fascinada"

"Simple si la ves es como si vieran una columna hecha con puras partes humanas- hablo el bailarín- y es un concepto un tanto interesante"

"Yo solo veo crueldad. Es como si todas esas personas solo hayan sido utilizadas un momento por mi hermanos y al ver que no eran lo que el esperaba las apilo así como así en esta columna- dijo mientras se sentaba en la parte más alta de los andamios"

"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido allá arriba?"

"Estoy acostumbrado, a veces le ayudo al tonto y en ocasiones es necesario hacerlo todo aprisa- soltó un suspiro mientras se arropaba aún más en la fina tela- ¿alguna vez haz sentido como si te utilizaran?"

"Si, varias veces- murmuro mientras se acercaba a la estructura de metal que protegía la columna- no es nada grato. Sentir que quizá realmente no vales nada y solo por que esa persona se le antoja, si lo sé"

"Ya veo, ¿qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?- Kikumaru se detuvo cuando trataba de subir por las escaleras de metal- sabes que entre Ryoga y yo hay algo más que una simple relación de hermanastros, somos amantes. Así es por que al principio creía que lo que realmente sentía por Ryoga era un amor más allá del fraternal, sin embargo cuando empezó a buscar inspiración en mi cuerpo fue cuando me empece a preguntar que ocurría aquí"

"Muchos artistas encuentran inspiración en los cuerpos desnudos de sus amantes- repuso iniciando su ascenso por aquellas escaleras de metal"

"Lo mismo dije, pero llego un momento en que ya no me hacía el amor, simplemente tenía sexo desenfrenado conmigo y hasta en ocasiones llego a golpearme, ¿crees que eso es normal?"

"No, ¿por qué no te alejaste entonces?"

"Lo hice, pero cada vez que parecía que por fin me alejaría de él, siempre llegaba con nuevas palabras y promesas y volvía a caer en su ridículo juego- tomo una bocanada de aire- así fue durante un tiempo hasta que lo conocí"

"¿A quien?"

"Al hombre de mi vida… bueno eso creo. Cuando estoy con él es especial, me enamore, por que fue diferente. Desde el principio se mostró tierno conmigo y mostraba preocupación cuando me veía desanimado. Me gustaba y me sentía feliz cuando estaba con él. Sin embargo cuando le conté lo que ocurría con mi hermano, el dijo que tenía que elegir entonces entre Ryoga y él"

"Puede sonar cruel pero me parece justo"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si. Mantenías una relación incestuosa con Ryoga, de quien supuestamente estabas enamorado pero ese encanto se perdió y deseabas salir de ahí, salir de ese hoyo en el que habías caído por creer en las palabras de tu hermano, necesitabas que alguien te ayudara a salir y esa persona apareció y te sentías feliz con ella, era obvio que decidieras si salir o quedarte"

"No lo había visto de esta forma. En fin podría decirse que decidí salir del hoyo, pero estoy comenzando a perder el encanto por este otro sujeto- Kikumaru a estas alturas de la historia ya estaba sentado a lado contrario de Ryoma (Ryoma estaba de un lado de la columna y Eiji en el lado opuesto)- cuando estoy teniendo sexo con Ryoga desearía estar con el otro y viceversa. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo peor?, que ambos lo saben. Saben que me acuesto con ambos y al parecer a ninguno le importa mientras puedan seguir follando conmigo. Es como si fuera el juguete de Ryoga, pero a la vez no lo fuera, es como si fuera el juguete de Takeshi, pero a la vez no lo soy; saben que estoy con ambos, dicen que les importa, que me aman y que me perdonarían todo, pero siento que realmente es como si jugaran conmigo, pero que a la vez no lo hacen, ¿me entiendes?"

"Es como si fueras un JUGUETE DE NADIE"

"¿Juguete de nadie?…si, creo que eso es lo que soy, para ambos soy un juguete pero a la vez no lo soy…no soy de nadie realmente…que patético"

"O´chibi…- guardo silencio en señal de respeto. No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Ryoma, pero el pelirrojo había logrado ganarse la confianza del más chico y pronto Ryoma le había contado de su relación con Ryoga, desde entonces Eiji era su confidente. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de episodios, pero aquella había sido una confesión bastante desgarradora. Soltó un suspiro mientras oía las sollozos del otro, nunca había sido bueno consolando a la gente así, que se contento con guardar silencio, ladeo el rostro a un lado viendo como los rayos del sol se filtraban de manera perezosa por las ventanillas de atrás de la columna. El silencio se vio roto por el sonido del flash de la cámara de Fuji- ¡Fujiko!"

"¿Qué?, es que se veían realmente bien- sonrió, el menor de los Echizen se cubrió aún más con la manta, se puso de pie y bajo aprisa del andamio pasando de largo a los que estaban ahí- ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Nada, ¿y ustedes?"

"Pues ya hice varias fotografías, pero vendré otro día, baja que es hora de que te lleve a la academia"

"¿Ya es hora?- miro su reloj de pulsera, era cierto quedaban veinte minutos- entonces andando- se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar. Mientras tanto Syuusuke ladeo el rostro, era obvio que su novio y Ryoga se conocían y que este segundo estaba al tanto acerca de la búsqueda de Ayame por encontrar a su hermano, entonces…"

"Una pregunta- interrumpió la conversación de los otros tres- Ryoga, tu conocías a Eiji y sabías que Ayame le buscaba como desesperada, ¿por qué nunca le dijiste nada?"

"Buen punto, idiota- dijo de golpe la susodicha dándole de paso un golpe en el brazo al Echizen"

"No quería arruinarle la vida. Tu hermano me medio contó algo acerca del por que huyó de casa y ´le estaba comenzando nuevamente desde cero, yo no era quien para interrumpir su lucha hacia la cima. Por ello no dije nada y nunca le mencione algo acerca de que eras mi representante- se explico mientras el meollo del asunto llegaba a lado del fotógrafo y miraba extrañado a los otros"

"¿Hablaban de mi?- el castaño negó levemente- bueno es hora de irnos"

"Los acompaño hasta la salida- se ofreció Ayame, mientras Ryoga y su madre conversaban por lo bajo- déjalos, tienen que hablar de un par de cosas"

"Las esculturas de Ryoga son geniales- comentó Fuji a su cuñada- lastima que la decoración de su casa no es un poco más seria como la de su hermano"

"Si, el departamento de Ryoma es mucho más decente en ese aspecto- la chica se quedo callada un momento- la fotografía de EL MAÑANA, la hiciste en el departamento de Ryoma ¿cierto?"

"Así es- sonrió, mientras buscaba la mano de Eiji a su lado, el bailarín miraba a su hermana fijamente- ¿qué ocurre amor?"

"Nada realmente- respondió mirando al frente"

"¡Por cierto!, antes de que se me olvide chicos. Eiji, ya les dije a todos en casa de que estas vivo- a estas palabras el pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe y palideció- así que quieren que vayas a pasearte por allá un día de estos"

"Esto es demasiado para mi- murmuro nervioso. La mujer miro preocupada a su hermano, sabía que aquello no le haría mucha gracia, pero no hubiese deseado que se pusiera así, suspiro levemente y siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso al pelirrojo- Ayame nee-san, ¿no vas a decir nada más?"

"No, sabía que te pondrías así. Por eso te dije que esperan que te pasees un día de estos por la casa- replico- por supuesto que Syu-chan también esta invitado"

"¡¿Cómo?!- se soltó del agarre del fotógrafo y dio alcance a su hermana, deteniendo su andanza - nee-san, debes de estar loca, ¿les contaste que tengo novio?"

"Solo dije algo así como: Eiji esta vivo, no sé gran cosa de los años en que estuvo lejos, pero esta bien. Un día de estos podría venir de visita. ¡Oh, por cierto! El niño ya tiene pareja"

"¿Pareja?"

"Si. Takumi y Kazuhiko dijeron que les encantara conocer a su futura cuñada- rió, y ahora fue turno del fotógrafo para dar alcance a los hermanos- Hikari sospecha algo y el abuelo dice que igualmente desea verte y conocer a su nieta"

"Pero Kikumumaru-kun…"

"Por cierto, Syu, puedes llamarme Ayame nee-chan"

"De acuerdo… Ayame nee-chan, ¿por qué no los sacaste de su error?"

"¿Cuál es el problema, Syuusuke? Te ponemos un poco de rubor, sombras, gloss, te hacemos un coqueto peinado y ¡listo!- el castaño miro de manera asesina a su bailarín, aquello no era gracioso, ¡en lo absoluto!"

"¡Ja! Muy gracioso Ei…¡estas sonriendo, estas sonriendo!- grito emocionada al ver como el pelirrojo sonreía de manera burlona al castaño- ¡Kami, estas sonriendo! ¿cuándo paso, por que paso, como paso?"

"Mmh… ayer, me estaba burlando de Syuusuke y fue algo muy personal que nos paso, pero fue inevitable no burlarme de él- la mujer, parpadeo un par de veces y aparto un mechón castaño que le cubría el rostro. Desde el principio se había dado cuenta que la relación de su otouto con el fotógrafo era algo serio, pero nunca se imagino que sería lo suficientemente serio y fuerte como para que el pelirrojo sonriera de nuevo como lo hacia anteriormente- como sea. Tratare de tranquilizarme y luego te aviso cuando vamos"

"¿Vamos?, consíguete una novia, por que yo no pienso hacerme pasar por mujer otra vez- gruño el fotógrafo"

"¿Otra vez?"

"Larga historia. Luego discutimos eso chicos, dense prisa que llego tarde a la academia"

El castaño maldijo por lo bajo, mientras la castaña los miraba con la ceja arqueada. Los dejo ir por delante para poder verlos mejor, hacían una pareja un tanto extraña pero linda. Quizá Eiji, después de todo podía volver a escribir una nueva historia en su vida en donde ese extraño chico, Fuji Syuusuke, era su faro en alta mar, sonrió de manera tranquila… su otouto estaba en buena manos.

XxxxxxX

¡Kami, que había esperado mucho para esto! Esta sería su GRAN oportunidad, desde que inicio en esto del ballet había esperado ansioso a que el profesor anunciara este momento. Sus compañeros escuchaban atentamente la melodía que inundaba el salón, sería un gran evento y la GRAN oportunidad para algunos de ellos. Giro a ver al pelicereza a su lado que se mostraba igual de entusiasmado que el resto, pero esta vez ese tonto enano le robaría el papel principal, era su momento.

"De acuerdo chicos, como ya escucharon prepararemos la obra de EL CASCANUECES, si comenzamos ya la tendremos lista para navidad, ¿les parece bien?- murmullos de excitación respondían a esa pregunta- hoy repartiremos los personajes y los horarios. Les recuerdo que en esta ocasión haremos una pequeña participación con el grupo tres de niños. Ya saben para el primer acto, la fiesta de navidad. En fin, ¿qué más? Lo recuerdo, algunos tendrán que interpretar dos personajes, pero eso no significa que no espero que los demás no hagan el mismo esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Por Kami! Ya díganos que personajes tenemos- gruño nervioso Gakuto y varios le apoyaron"

"Bien, por petición del señor Mukahi, los personajes quedarán así- carraspeo un par de veces mientras tomaba unos papeles y comenzó a leer- la dulce e inocente Clara será interpretada por Nanao Ino- todas las chicas quedaron heladas al oír aquel personaje y las miradas se dirigieron aprisa a la escandalosa Tomoka que estaba más que atónita- mmh… el príncipe cascanueces será interpretado por Igarashi Satoshi- Kikumaru giro a ver a Gakuto que estaba pálido al oír aquello, si la pareja favorita de muchos, entiéndase Mukahi Galuto y Osakada Tomoka, no eran los principales… ¿qué probabilidades tenía él de obtener un personaje medianamente decente? Y los personajes seguían hasta que…- el rey de los ratones será interpretado por Mukahi Gakuto"

"¡¿Cómo?!- grito molesto el susodicho- ¿una simple y mísera rata que muere asesinada por un zapatazo en la cabeza?"

"Como sea- el pelicereza se indigno al no recibir mayor atención y los personajes seguían y seguían. Y fue así como llegaron al elenco del segundo acto- aquí viene lo interesante. La primera pareja principal es la de Clara y Cascanueces, más sin embargo en el segundo acto, cuando van a el país de las golosinas entra en escena una pareja que es igual de importante: el hada golosina y el príncipe, quienes serán interpretados por: Takei Megumi y Kikumaru Eiji- las miradas se dirigieron a los susodichos. El pelicereza miraba de manera asesina al pelirrojo y Eiji… bueno al menos era un príncipe de golosina y no una rata asesinada por un zapatazo- como ya dije anteriormente algunos harán personajes dobles y en este caso entran algunos ratones- el chaparrito se reanimo un poco al oír aquello. Si Tomoka no había sido elegida para Clara o el hada golosina era por que ella iba a dirigir el vals de las flores; tanto Gakuto como Kamio dejarían de ser rata y ratón para interpretar a unos rusos y así fue como todos terminaron con un personaje- y bien, creo que eso es todo, solo necesito que se queden Nanao, Igarashi, Takei y Kikumaru, los demás pueden retirarse- tras esto los cuatro se acercaron a donde el profesor. El pelirrojo miro de reojo a Megumi, la chica había sido su pareja en más de una presentación, así que se podía sentir agradecido que en esta ocasión fuese igual; a veces podía ser un poco rara pero era una chica muy dedicada a esto del ballet- disculpen que los llamara aparte de los demás. Como sabrán los cuatro tienen unos tantos solos y otros pocos en pareja, así que me gustaría trabajar mucho más con ustedes. ¿les parece bien que en ocasiones los cite un par de horas antes de la clase? Kikumaru, tengo entendido que trabajas"

"Si, pero salgo a tiempo como para venir dos o tres horas ante- respondió- por mi no hay problema- una vez los cuatro accedieron a practicar un poco más que los demás se dirigieron hacia los vestidores. Kikumaru,aparentaba estar serio pero por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría, al menos no sería ni una rata y ni un bailarín ruso, sería un príncipe. Por fin podía estar satisfecho consigo mismo"

"Felicidades por el personaje, ladrón de novios- gruño el pelicereza, Eiji rodó los ojos e hizo caso omiso a las palabras del chaparrito- primero me robas a mi novio y después me robas mi oportunidad de triunfar"

"Tu me robaste mi oportunidad de triunfar en más de una ocasión y nunca te lo reproche- Gakuto hizo un mohín con los labios, mientras Kikumaru se abotonaba la camisa- y respecto a Yuushi, lo lamento, no fue intención. Suficiente tengo con que Syuusuke me lo reproche"

"Pues me parece bien- tomo su mochila del suelo, se la acomodo en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la salida- por si te interesa saber, entre Yuushi y yo ya no hay nada- salió dando un portazo que hizo que el otro arqueara una ceja"

"Supongo que Yuushi debe de estar ahogando sus penas en sake mientras Jiroh se emborracha festejando que la cereza salió de nuestras vidas- dijo para si mismo, se encogió de hombros, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí, sin ser consiente de que aquello podría acarrear demasiados problemas"

XxxxxxX

"A ver si entendí. ¿Estas diciendo que Oshitari y Akutagawa están en tu casa, Oshitari con unas copas encima, reclamando que les ayude a buscar a Gakuto?"

"Exacto"

Kikumaru se dio de golpes mentalmente, aquello había sido raro. No era muy común que Fuji fuera a buscarlo a l minisuper, sabiendo que salía a las dos de la madrugada, y mucho menos que se presentara en pijama, con un hilillo de baba seca en la barbilla, el cabello totalmente desarreglado y con sus zafiros normalmente serenos un tanto rojizos por el sueño.

"Lo lamento mucho- se disculpo- nunca me imagine que Oshitari se presentaría borracho a tu casa buscando al enano ese"

"No hay problema, también es tu casa. Solo una cosa, que tampoco sabe Akutagawa, ¿cómo demonios se hace callar a Oshitari borracho?- ¿cómo demonios pretendía que supiera eso, si nunca había visto al de gafas ebrio?"

"Ya veo como lo callamos, ahora vayamos a donde esos locos"

"Mmh… ya sé que esto no tiene que ver, pero ¿Por qué Ryoga te estaba ofreciendo ajenjo?"

"En una ocasión, Ryoma me invito a su departamento y su hermano llego de sorpresa con una botella de ajenjo. Supongo que sabes lo que provoca el ajenjo en los artistas- el castaño asintió levemente mientras conducía, era bastante sabido que el ajenjo despertaba la inspiración de los artistas, muchos grandes lo habían utilizado- en fin, esa vez fue la primera vez que lo probaba y bueno… el resto es historia"

"Ya me doy una idea- tras esto el camino de regreso fue de lo más tranquilo, a decir verdad el castaño no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y Eiji trataba de pensar en donde se podía haber metido la cereza. Una vez llegaron a la casa, Eiji pudo ver al chofer de Akutagawa fumando un cigarrillo, bajo aprisa del auto, entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala donde el diseñador trataba de consolar al de gafas que pedía perdón por haber roto el lapicero favorito de Jiroh cuando tenían once años- Ji-chan, Yuu-chan"

"Ei-chan, que bueno que llegaste- sonrió el dormilón- Yuushi esta insoportable, llego a mi chalet diciendo que el estúpido ese lo había dejado, empezamos ahogar las penas en sake, pero el idiota se emborracho antes que yo y me pidió que lo llevara a la pocilga donde vive el enano ese. Cuando llegamos su madre nos dijo que se mudaba un tiempo con su mejor amigo y como Yuu no sabe donde vive y el enano no responde el móvil, pues esta desesperado"

"¿Su mejor amigo?, mmh ¿intentaron preguntarle a su madre?"

"Solo nos dijo que se llamaba Marui Bunta y nada más"

"Mi Gakuto se fue con otro- sollozaba el de gafas, al tiempo que el castaño entraba y veía lo que ocurría ahí- mi Gaku"

"¿Marui Bunta? Ya lo recuerdo, es mi vecino"

"¿Eh?- los otros tres lo miraron asombrados"

"Vive en el departamento de a lado mío. Lo sé por que un día me los tope cuando iba llegando del trabajo"

"En ese caso vamos a tu departamento- urgió el diseñador cargando con algo de dificultad al otro que seguía llorando por el pelicereza"

"¿Vienes?- pregunto el bailarín a su novio que miraba de mala forma al ebrio"

"Tengo sueño, mejor nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?- asintió y se dirigió aprisa fuera donde subió al auto que los llevo a su departamento"

"Eiji, te quiero mucho hermanito- dijo el de gafas abrazando al pelirrojo- Jiroh, a ti también te quiero- rió- amo a Mukahi Gakuto, pero el se me fue con otro, pero los quiero hermanitos- tratando de abrazarlos, pero ambos lograron zafarse del agarre"

"Espero que Gakuto también lo quiera, si no- murmuro fastidiado el diseñador. Una vez llegaron al departamento, se dirigieron al mismo piso donde Eiji tenía el suyo (entre ambos subieron al borracho que iba cantando una canción de desamor que ninguno de sus amigos reconoció), pero se detuvieron una puerta más allá, llamaron un par de veces, para ser recibidos por la cereza que arqueo una ceja al ver el lamentable aspecto de su ex novio- enano, regresa con el pobre infeliz y quítanoslo de encima"

"Yo ya no quiero nada con este borracho, ya habíamos hablado- respondió de mal talante- ¿cómo supieron donde estaba?"

"Tu madre nos dijo- intervino Eiji- habla con el, por favor"

"Gaku, ¿quién cuernos es a estas horas?- interrumpió una figura igual de menudita que la del bailarín más pequeño. Un chico delgado, bajito, cabello un tanto extraño entre rosado y anaranjado, con unos hermosos y vivaces ojos rosados brillantes- buenos días, Kikumaru-san"

"Buenos días y lamento las molestias, pero mi borracho amigo tiene asuntos con Gakuto- todavía no amanecía del todo, pero ya era el otro día"

"¿Uh?, ¿este borracho es del que me hablabas?- pregunto dirigiéndose al pelicereza- esta guapo…si ya no lo quieres ¿me puedo quedar con el?"

"¡Ni que fuera juguete!"

"Además no te conviene- intervino el diseñador- es un borracho infiel, Gaku lo dejo por que se estaba besando con este- señalando a Eiji con el pulgar- es prepotente y en ocasiones hasta tonto"

"Eres gracioso guapo, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Akutagawa Jiroh, diseñador de profesión"

"Si, ya he oído de ti. Marui Bunta, actor de teatro independiente de profesión- sonrió mientras apartaba al pelicereza para extenderle una mano, Jiorh la miro fijamente y soltó al borracho que ya balbuceaba y estrecho la mano del actor- mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío"

"Soy yo o estos dos se están coqueteando"

"Se están coqueteando- entre ambos pelirrojos tomaron al de gafas y lo metieron a la casa, dejando a los tortolos en el recibidor…"

**AVAVAVAVA **

**Así llegamos al final de este capítulo. Para el próximo les aseguro que Zafiro ya estará al teclado. Mmh, como sea comenten de este y hagan lo que les dije al principio, yo sé lo que les digo.**

**Y antes de despedirme les invito a dar sus ideas; pronto llegaremos a los 200 review y Zafiro les había prometido que para estos les haría otro capítulo especial pero que en esta ocasión ustedes podían decidir de que iba ese capítulo.**

**Ahora si, me despido. Bye**

**P.D. sé que más de una me va a linchar, incluyendo Zafiro, cuando diga esto, pero en fin moriré diciendo la verdad ¡¡GOLDEN PAIR FOREVER!! **


	26. 24 Color melancolico

**Bueno aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, después de que mi inspiración se fue de paseo por allí y regreso después de que mi loca beta me dijo que ya había publicado el capítulo. Mmh… como sea, agradezco a los que leyeron el capítulo pasado y esos son: **killuki-coni, Mizuki- Nfu (el ajenjo es de sabor amargo, como si te dejara seca la boca y no sabría decirte donde comprarlo, en cuanto a lo otro, Demente dice que mejor olvides eso), MARYLOVER, Guasón, Klaus Leonowens, Lee Izusu, Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta, chibisuke-nya, Berenice Williams** a ustedes muchas gracias por leer las locuras de mi beta. Eso si, no la crean tan buena; escribió el capítulo a cambio de tres barras de chocolate grandes y 50 imagines de la Golden Pair que ella no tuviera… ¡fue una tortura para mi andar buscando 50 imágenes de esos dos!**

**Como sea, olvidemos a mi loca beta amante de la Golden Pair y después de leer la cosa rara que escribió pues no me queda más que seguir a partir de ahí y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Por cierto le falto mencionar que la columna que se menciona en el capítulo anterior existe y fue realizada por el escultor Javier Marín. Y en vista de que no hay preguntas ni comentarios, pasamos a lo importante.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei, de ser lo contrario no estaría aquí escribiendo esto si no por otro lado dibujando una orgía entre tanto chico lindo.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**24**

**COLOR MELANCOLICO **

**(O el amigo que siempre te estuvo esperando)**

"Repíteme por favor por que demonios estamos aquí"

"Amor, ya te lo he dicho durante todo el camino acá y cinco veces desde que llegamos- dijo mientras recargaba la frente en el volante ya bastante fastidiado de aquello- ¿cuántas veces más son necesarias que te lo diga?"

"¿Viniste para darme ánimos o para darme una regañina?"

"A darte ánimos"

"Pues no lo parece- se quejo mientras se agazapaba en el asiento del copiloto y cubría parte de su rostro con el cuello de su chaqueta. El otro le miro de reojo, sabía que aquello no era fácil, pero hasta cierto punto ya estaba bastante fastidiado de aquella situación"

"Mira, tu tranquilo. ¿qué puede pasar?, son tu familia"

"Ese es el problema, que es mi familia y lo que puede pasar… es posible que me saquen a patadas por lo mal agradecido que he sido todos estos años- fijo la vista al frente, solo para toparse con la enorme verja que le separaba de los jardines de la mansión"

"Ayame nee-chan dijo que estarían encantados de verte"

"De seguro solo lo dijo para que no me diera miedo venir, te apuesto a que ni siquiera les aviso que venía- se quejo- Syu, vámonos"

"No me molestaría, pero ya me hiciste conducir hasta acá- el otro se oculto aún más en su chaqueta- Eiji, estoy aquí contigo. Si las cosas se ponen mal no iremos enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?…pero si estas preocupado por que creen que soy una chica, no te preocupes, podré vivir con ello- con aquello logro arrancar una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo"

"De acuerdo- se incorporo correctamente en su asiento, siendo imitado por el castaño- ¿podrías bajar la ventanilla?- Syuusuke oprimió un botón de lado de su puerta y con eso la ventanilla de la puerta del bailarín bajo. Kikumaru se inclino al frente y se dirigió a un interfon donde se oyó una voz"

"¿Quién?"

"Eto…Ayame les debió decir que venía, soy Eiji…¿podrían abrir la puerta?- un gritito se oyó de fondo y un suave ruido metálico se hizo oír mientras la verja se abría. Se miraron un momento antes de que Fuji pusiera en marcha el auto. En el asiento del copiloto el pelirrojo jugueteaba de manera nerviosa con sus manos- esto es tan surrealista, no muchas cosas han cambiado"

"Dímelo a mi- el fotógrafo miraba el jardín. Bien ,no era tan grande como el jardín de la mansión de Atobe o la enorme extensión de bosque que rodeaba el chalet de Akutagawa, pero si estaba arreglado de manera extravagante. La mansión también era un punto distinto a las demás mansiones que había visto antes, más bien era una enorme casa estilo japonés- bonita casa"

"Gracias…supongo- suspiro- las cosas no han cambiado mucho, aún me sorprendo de la facilidad con la que huí aquel día- murmuro mientras el castaño detenía el auto frente a la entrada principal, donde varias personas de la servidumbre estaban ahí- Syu, si te comienzas a sentir incomodo o algo, dime"

"Más bien el que se empieza a sentirse incomodo es otro- sonrió el castaño mientras bajaba del auto"

"Eiji bocchama, no sabe el gusto que nos da verlo después de todos estos años- hablo un hombre haciendo un ligera inclinación, mientras el susodicho salía del auto"

"Eto…a mi también me da gusto verlos- dijo sudando la gota gorda y cerrando la puerta del vehículo- espero que Ayame nee-san les haya mencionado mi visita"

"Desde luego, su hermana nos notifico su llegada, junto con la de su…¿novio?- mirando de reojo al castaño, sin embargo una mujer de edad no tan avanzada pero si madura y con rostro amable le dio un golpe en la cabeza al hombre"

"Se más discreto, lo lamento Eiji-bocchama, joven"

"No hay problema- sonrió Syuusuke"

"El es Fuji Syuusuke, efectivamente Toriyama-san, es mi novio- explico dirigiéndose al hombre que le miro sorprendido- quizá tarde un poco en recordarlos a todos, así que tenedme paciencia y además veo rostros nuevos o ¿me equivoco, Arisa-san?- la mujer sonrió amablemente- eto…"

"Ayame-sama no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero el señor se encuentra en su estudio, Hikari-sama salió a acompañar a Ayame-sama, Takumi bocchama llega más tarde, tenía un trabajo pendiente que entregar y Kazuhiko bocchama debe estar en alguna junta de negocios"

"Ya veo…eto…- empezó a hacer ademanes extraños señalando el interior de la casa- el estudio…"

"Sigue en el mismo lugar, segunda planta, tercer pasillo, segunda puerta"

"Gracias- tomo una bocanada de aire, miro al fotógrafo y caminando a lado de toda la servidumbre se adentro en la casa"

"Eiji, tranquilo. Lastima que tus hermanos no están en casa"

"Ya los conocerás, por el momento tendrás que conocer a alguien que es igual de especial para mi- se tomaron de la mano"

Syuusuke ya se había dado una idea de que su pelirrojo era heredero de una familia bien acomodada, pero aquello era demasiado abrumador. Tanto Ayame como Eiji eran bastante sencillos, pero faltaba conocer al resto de la familia. Caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo de piso de madera, hasta topar con una enorme escalera. Eiji se detuvo un momento, tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, miro a su novio que le sonrió levemente.

Desde que había salido de esa casa se había tenido que enfrentar a distintos retos, tener que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo real, en donde el tenía, y solamente el, tenía que ver por si mismo; pero dentro de aquellos retos nunca había tomado en cuenta tener que volver a hacer frente a su familia después de muchos años. Eran muchos los motivos para no querer volver, pero el principal siempre había sido Komaki, se seguía culpando de la muerte de su querida madre y a pesar de que le repetían una y otra vez que el no tenía la culpa, aquel sentimiento le carcomía por dentro. Además… ¿con que cara verle después de todos esos años? Sin duda era un mal agradecido. Pero ya había decidido iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida y este sería un paso a ese plan. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio, miro a su novio a su lado.

"Yo estoy aquí- sonrió"

"Lo sé- tomo una bocanada de aire y llamo un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta"

"Aya, querida. Sabes que puedes gastar todo lo que quieras en zapatos, pero no molestes a tu viejo mientras medita del pasado- respondió un hombre de edad sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio viendo sobre sus gafas de montura cuadrada sobre la superficie del escritorio"

"Pero tu me dijiste en una ocasión que no es bueno estar viviendo todo el tiempo en el pasado… de hecho yo mismo me he dado cuenta de eso"

"¿Eh?…Komaki, mi querido nieto- el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del todo y entro mientras veía a su abuelo ponerse de pie para recibirle- mi querido nieto, Kami escucho mis plegarias y he aquí de nueva cuenta a mi querido nieto- rodeo el escritorio, mientras el bailarín se acercaba con cautela- mi muchacho, ven acá y dale un abrazo a tu viejo abuelo"

"Abuelo, no digas eso, sigues tan joven como te recuerdo- le miro un momento, quizá si, los años ya habían pasado pero aquel hombre seguía tan vivo como en los recuerdos de su infancia. Le abrazo fuertemente- soy un mal agradecido… todos estos años…"

"No digas nada, Komaki. Las cosas pasan por una razón y se que tu tienes la tuya, lo importante es que estas vivo"

"Lo lamento"

"Lamentar, ¿qué?, ¿qué estas vivo y que haz vuelto después de todos estos años? No mi muchacho, no hay nada que lamentar"

"Pero yo…después de aquello…aún así me perdonaste a pesar de que yo… soy un mal agradecido, me diste todo y yo te lo pagué huyendo de casa…a pesar de que yo no…"

"Komaki, muchacho… eres mi nieto y eso es lo único que importa, lo demás no cuenta. Ahora no llores y arriba ese ánimo, hoy es motivo de alegría en esta casa. Mi dulce nieto a regresado- sonrió mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pelirrojo- quiero que me cuentes todo, donde haz estado, que haz hecho y tu hermana me contó algo acerca de una pareja"

"¡Ah, eso!- miro sobre su hombro hacia la puerta donde el castaño sonreía un tanto nervioso, se separo del hombre y tomo al fotógrafo de la mano- abuelo, eto…el es Fuji Syuusuke , mi novio"

"Fuji Syuusuke…¡oh, si! He oído hablar de ti muchacho. Mucho gusto, Kikumaru Satoshi, abuelo de Komaki. No seas tímido y dale un abrazo a tu abuelo"

"El gusto es mío- sonrió ante aquel recibimiento"

"Koamki, tienes muy buenos gustos- sonrió el hombre dirigiéndose al pelirrojo- es un chico muy guapo"

"Muchas gracias"

"Pero tomen asiento muchachos. Esto merece una buena taza de té y una larga y tendida charla ¡claro a menos que deseen tomar algo más fuerte!"

"¡Abuelo!- el hombre rió. Tras pedir que les llevaran algo de té y algunos dulces, se sumergieron en una amena charla. El abuelo Kikumaru permanecía sentado detrás del escritorio mientras la pareja se sentó delante y el pelirrojo contaba acerca de lo que había hecho estos años- logre conseguir un par de trabajos con una paga medianamente decente como para poder pagar la renta de mi departamento, a veces suele ser agotador, pero es un precio que debo de pagar"

"Ya veo ¿y en que trabajas?"

"Pues…mmh, en la mañana trabajo en una cafetería. En un principio estaba en un establecimiento de comida rápida, después Inui Sadaharu, creo que lo recuerdas- el hombre asintió- Pues suspendió el examen a la universidad y comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería de su tío y había una vacante y así fue como comencé a trabajar en la cafetería y en la noche trabajo en un minisuper"

"¿En la noche? ¿qué haces en la tarde?, no creo que te la vivas trabajando Komaki"

"Eso, conseguí una beca en la Academia Nacional de Danza de Japón, ahí estoy practicando ballet y voy cuatro veces a la semana- explicó, el hombre le miro sobre las gafas de manera severa- ¿abuelo?"

"¿Ballet?- dio un sorbo a su taza de té y se dirigió al fotógrafo que estaba bastante entretenido en un pastelillo de chocolate- ¿ballet? ¿lo haz visto?"

"¿Cómo?, ¡ah, si! Y lo hace bastante bien, de hecho me parece que tiene un don nato, si se me permite decirlo"

"Ballet- dejo la taza sobre el escritorio, se quito la gafas y soltó un suspiro- de hecho ya me estaba comenzando a preguntar si ninguno de ustedes había heredado el talento de tu madre, ese amor por los escenarios- miro a su nieto y sonrió amablemente mientras se acomodaba de nueva cuenta los lentes, para al segundo siguiente dirigirse al castaño- tienes razón en decir que posee un don nato- dijo señalando al pelirrojo con la cabeza- su madre era actriz de cine independiente, aunque logro conseguir un papel en una producción en Brodway, así que también trabajo en teatro, una belleza de mujer. De hecho Eiji se parece demasiado a Komaki, por ello le digo así, si no fuera por la diferencia de edad esos dos podrían ser mellizos- sonrió, Syuusuke miro de reojo a su novio que negaba levemente con la cabeza"

"Abuelo, no digas eso. No es verdad. Mi madre era mucho más bella y no me parezco en nada a ella- le recrimino"

"Tu eres quien no debería decir eso, muchacho- le regaño, lo que logró que el bailarín se hundiera en su asiento a modo de indignación- como sea, espero que me invites a tu próxima presentación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo? ¿No te molesta que este practicando ballet?"

"¿Por qué debería molestarme? Eso me explica por que no estabas muy contento cuando te nombre sucesor en el negocio familiar"

"Lo lamento"

"Lo lamento, lo lamento. Muchacho ya te dije que no hay nada que lamentar y deja de repetir lo mismo que pareces de esos monstruitos que tanto le gustaban a Jiroh-kun- soltó un suspiro- ¿por qué no se quedan a cenar? A tus hermanos les dará gusto verte y por supuesto que a tus padres también"

"Si, mis padres…Gracias por la invitación"

"Mientras, ¿por qué no van a descansar un poco, tu habitación esta donde siempre, Komaki"

"Si, gracias. Fujiko, vamos"

"Con su permiso, gracias por la invitación"

"Mis queridos nietos, hasta la cena. Por cierto hay alguien que desea verte, que te a estado esperando todos estos años sentado en tu habitación- el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja mientras el hombre rebuscaba algo en las gavetas del escritorio, ambos hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez fuera Syuusuke se dirigió al bailarín"

"¿Monstruitos?"

"¿Alguna vez viste ese anime que se llamaba Pokemon o algo así?- el castaño asintió levemente, como olvidarlo si Yuuta era fanático de esas cosas- pues Jiroh era un fiel seguidor de los monstruitos… como sea vamos a reposar un rato a mi habitación- tras decir estas palabras comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo hacia las escaleras"

"¿A que se refería tu abuelo con eso de que alguien te ha estado esperando en tu habitación?"

"Ya lo verás- al llegar a las escaleras comenzó a subir cuando se topo con Arisa"

"Eiji bocchama, ¿se le ofrece algo?"

"Dos cosas, Arisa-san- Fuji miro asombrado al pelirrojo- una, nada de bocchama llámame Eiji a secas y dile lo mismo a los demás y dos ¿podrías avisar a Aya que estaré en mi habitación?"

"Bueno…Eiji-kun, con mucho le informare a Ayame-sama en cuanto llegué"

"Muchas gracias"

Miro al fotógrafo que estaba unos escalones más abajo y una vez llego a su lado, lo tomo de la mano y siguieron con su ascenso. Syuusuke camino tranquilamente dejándose guiar por el pelirrojo al cual veía de reojo. Estaba consiente de que Eiji sentía un gran amor hacia su madre y de hecho ya había visto varias fotografías de Komaki a lado del pelirrojo y no era por ofender ni contradecir al abuelo, pero Komaki y Eiji no se parecían en nada. Admitía que la madre de su novio era hermosas pero no tenían ningún parecido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que su bailarín había huido de casa por que su padre le forzaba a tomar el puesto que su abuelo le había dado como sucesor del negocio familiar. Si había estado lo bastante atento a la conversación de nieto y abuelo, este último no se había molestado en lo absoluto por saber que su nieto había deseado practicar ballet y muy por el contrario se había mostrado muy complacido con ello, entonces ¿por qué no le había hablado con la verdad desde un principio? Además había podido notar que el otro no se había mostrado muy entusiasmado cuando Kikumaru Satoshi le había mencionado a sus padres; a lo que quería llegar Eiji, ¿realmente había abandonado la casa por lo del negocio familiar? Y en caso de haber otro motivo, ¿acaso no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle la verdad?

"Eiji, amor"

"Dime"

"Con respecto a lo que me dijiste de que…"

"Mira esta es mi habitación- le interrumpió- vaya, cuantos años han pasado- giro a ver al castaño y sonrió de manera afectada- no me siento muy bien de hacer esto, ¿sabes? Huí de casa y ahora vuelvo como si nada"

"Eiji, a ellos no les importa. Al parecer tienen más que suficiente con saber que estas vivo y sinceramente eso es mucho más valioso y suficiente ¿qué más quieres amor?- Kikumaru asintió levemente. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió esta con una lentitud desesperante"

Eiji se adentro a su antigua habitación con algo de temor. Todo seguía como recordaba, el armario, el escritorio, el diván donde le gustaba sentarse mientras Ayame le leía un cuento, el enorme baúl donde guardaba sus juguetes, el alto librero lleno de interesantes libros que su madre le regalo en una ocasión (aunque algunos de ellos nunca los había terminado de leer), la enorme cama (a pesar de los años aquella cama le seguía dando miedo y es que ¿a que padres se les ocurría poner cama de semejante tamaño a su pequeño hijo?), por allá en una silla descansaba su viejo uniforme del instituto, mmh si se prestaba bastante atención inclusive su mochila seguía en el mismo sitio donde la había arrojado aquella tarde antes de llevar acabo su huída… todo seguía en el mismo sitio, como si aquella habitación se hubiese detenido en el tiempo, como si aquella habitación hubiese estado esperando todo ese tiempo a por su regreso; sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquello era demasiado y apenas comenzaba. Miro nuevamente hacia la cama, con una mano cubrió sus labio y lucho por reprimir un sollozo… ahí seguía, sentado entre lo almohadones; le miraba fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos de plástico y era como si sonriera, como si le diera la bienvenida, pero a la vez como si le miraba con un falso reproche…¿por qué habías tardado tanto? ¿sabes? Te estuve esperando todos estos años aquí mismo, donde me dejaste aquella tarde donde nos tuvimos que despedir. Dijiste que no volverías, pero te espere aquí mismo donde me dejaste. Aquí sentado todos estos años mire pasar una y otra vez las estaciones del año, fui visitado incontables ocasiones por la señorita luna y sus quisquillosas amigas las estrellas y todo ese tiempo presentía que volverías ¡y lo hiciste! Valió mi espera, por que te espere todos estos años aquí sentado en el mismo sitio donde me dejaste… aquello era demasiado ¿qué efecto tenía ese pequeño osito de felpa sobre el? Era como si con esos fríos e inanimados ojos le hablara y le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber y siempre había sido así. Aquel pequeño osito de felpa que había sido su silencioso confidente, lo había esperado. Sollozaba mientras caminaba con cautela hacia la cama sin dejar de ver a Daigoro. Se inclino levemente para tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente contra él.

"No me mires así, ya sé que hice mal al dejarte aquí- sollozo- y lo lamento mucho. Lo lamento, pero he vuelto. No sé si para bien o para mal, pero he vuelto- separo al monigote de si y le miro fijamente- sigues igual a como te recuerdo. Daigoro, han pasado tantas cosas, algunas buenas, algunas malas… pero la mayoría buenas. Hay tanto que tengo que contarte. No sabes la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo, pero he vuelto, aquí estoy. Perdóname por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo- lo acerco a su rostro y planto un suave beso en la frente del muñeco- lo lamento"

"Eiji- le llamo suavemente acercándose a él, el susodicho giro a verlo con una media sonrisa mientras abrazaba al osito- ¿ese es Daigoro?"

"Si, el mismo de las fotografías- respondió- Daigoro, el Fuji Syuusuke es mi novio y es una de las cosas buenas que me paso en este tiempo…¿buena?, maravillosa- el castaño fijo sus zafiros en el pelirrojo delante suyo. Ver a Kikumaru con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, esa pequeña sonrisa y la forma en que abrazaba a su pequeño e inanimado amigo, hizo pensar al fotógrafo en pura inocencia. Aquel bello bailarín por mucho que hubiese sufrido en su joven vida seguía conservando su alma de niño- Syuusuke, el es Daigoro el amigo que me espero pacientemente todo este tiempo- sonrió al tiempo que una ademán infantil acercaba al muñeco a Fuji y movía una patita en señal de saludo"

"Mucho gusto, Daigoro- sonrió mientras estrechaba la esponjosa patita de felpa, ante este gesto el bailarín sonrió amplia y sinceramente."

"…en este diván me sentaba mientras Ayame nee-san me leía un cuento o cuando Yuushi y Jiroh venían de visita aquí era donde dormía Yuushi"

"Pero la cama es bastante grande como para que los tres se acomodaran bastante bien en ella- Fuji miraba a su novio que permanecía parado a lado del diván, mientras él se encontraba sentado entre los almohadones con Daigoro sentado en su regazo. Quizá se estaba volviendo loco o tanto liquido para revelado le estaba comenzando afectar el cerebro, pero era como si aquel pequeño osito de felpa tuviese vida propia, como si se expresase solamente con aquellos ojos de plástico"

"Lo sé, pero Jiroh y yo no acomodábamos de forma que no le dejábamos espacio, solo por hacerle la maldad- se explicó- y en este baúl…"

"¡Ei-chan!- les sobresalto la voz de una chica, para al minuto siguiente ver como la puerta cedía ante tremenda patada- ¡no puedo creerlo, realmente eres tu, eres tu, eres tu, eres tu!- sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba siendo abrazado de manera asfixiante por aquella chica- Aya nos había dicho algo acerca de que te había encontrado, de que estabas vivo, pero no quise creerle. Ya sabes, con eso de que luego le dan delirios de Komaki-chan- sonrió para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¡lo importante es que eres tu y estas vivo!"

"Garcias, Hikari nee-chan"

"¡Y sigue siendo el mismo niño correcto favorito de Komaki-chan!- rió, miro a un lado, hacía la cama de su otouto para toparse con el fotógrafo- un momento, yo te conozco, eres el fotógrafo Fuji Syuusuke"

"Mmh, si mucho gusto. Soy el novio de Eiji- se presentó mientras se incorporaba dejando al osito sentado sobre el colchón"

"¡¿Su novio?!- soltó de golpe a su hermano y los miro a ambos un tanto perpleja- Takumi te matara cuando se entere"

"¿Cómo?"

"Takumi es un gran admirador tuyo, se la pasa halagando tu trabajo en su columna de una revista… no recuerdo como se llama, pero escribe mucho sobre ti. De hecho su sueño es conocerte y llevarte a su cama, así que Ei-chan es niño muerto cuando se entere. Pero no te preocupes, a lo mejor no se emociona tanto y le perdona la vida al o´chibi y a ti te acepte como cuñado y no como amante, pero no te aseguro que no te acosara, hará hasta lo imposible por darte el mejor polvo de tu vida. Hablando de esas cosas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?, supongo que el suficiente como para ya haber compartido cama. ¿quién de ustedes es el seme? De seguro eres tu Syu-chan, por que lo dudo de mi inocente otouto…¡pero no olviden usar condón! Por cierto, ¿te molesta que te llama Syu-chan? Por que a fin de cuentas seremos familia, cuñados. Ya sea que te cases con Eiji o con Takumi, eso no importa a fin de cuentas estaré encantada de tenerte como hermano, jajajajaja"

"¿Cómo le hace para hablar sin detenerse?"

"Es una habilidad que heredamos de mamá"

"¿Heredamos?"

"Si, aunque no lo creas yo también puedo hablar sin parar. Eso si, yo pienso lo que digo antes de decirlo. Te pido disculpas por todas las locuras que a estado diciendo mi nee-chan. Siempre dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente sin medir el efecto de sus palabras sobre la gente. Olvida eso que pregunto acerca de que posición tenemos cada uno en la cama, así como es de santurrona también es una pervertida como tu. Pero mejor prepárate por que esto solo es Hikari nee-chan y falta su mellizo al que por cierto te prohibo que te acerques ni siquiera a saludar, de hecho no quiero ni que lo mires. ¿entendido?- arqueo una ceja cuando vio que el castaño le miraba un tanto asustado"

"Ya me di cuenta de que es hereditario- miro al pelirrojo y luego a la chica. Era bastante menudita, con una cabellera larga que terminaba con las puntas un tanto onduladas y del mismo tono que la del fotógrafo, unos grandes y vivaces ojos color gris"

"Hikari, déjales respirar ¿y que te he dicho de llamar a la puerta? No ves que pudiste haber interrumpido algo- interrumpio Ayamme que acababa de llegar y miraba a la chica con reproche"

"Ña, Eiji es muy aburrido y además no creo que anden cargando la caja de condones para todos lados- a este comentario el pelirrojo se sonrojo y el fotógrafo sonrió levemente- ¡recuerden chicos cinco minutos de placer y una vida arruinada con biberones y pañales !"

"Ya lo sé, siempre me lo decía nee-chan- se quejo- pero un detalle, no soy mujer y Syuusuke tampoco así que no hay problema de quedar embarazado- la chica miro a uno y luego a otro, Ayame negó levemente y se pinzo el puente de la nariz- ¿nee-chan?"

"¿Realmente son novios? Pense que lo decían en broma- los otros tres sudaron la gota gorda"

"Hikari, querida, la homosexualidad no se limita simplemente a las mujeres, también existen los hombres que baten para el otro lado- explico la mayor de los Kikumaru presentes mientras pasaba un brazo por los delgados hombros de su hermana y señalaba con la cabeza a los novios"

"¿Hombres que batean para el otro lado?- los tres asintieron- o sea que en el beisball en vez de batear por la derecha batean por la izquierda- tanto Ayame como Eiji tuvieron que hacer uso de su auto control para no propinarle a Hikari un buen golpe y acomodarle las ideas, mientras Fuji sonreía de manera nerviosa, ¿cómo es que podía hablar tan tranquilamente de que Takumi quería darle un buen polvo sin entender que tanto como su otouto como él eran de los que bateaban para el otro lado?"

"No mujer. A lo que me refiero es que ellos son gays, ¿comprendes? No le gustan las mujeres, prefieren a los hombres. Como tu, no te gustan los hombres"

"¡Prefiero a las mujeres!- Eiji tosió levemente al oír aquella confesión de su hermana. Sin embargo Hikari miro al pelirrojo- pero Ei-chan no es gay, es bisexual"

"De acuerdo, Syuusuke es gay y Eiji es bisexual, como sea el caso es que los dos son novios y asunto arreglado. Se quieren, se aman, se tiran el uno al otro y no vamos a permitir que Takumi se interponga entre ellos- el pelirrojo negó levemente un tanto fastidiado"

"Si a mi también me da gusto verlas, pero ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de mi orientación sexual y de mi privacidad con Fujiko?"

"Lo siento chicos- se disculpo la mayor, que al parecer aquel día llevaba el cabello un tanto más esponjado de lo normal- pase a ver al abuelo y me dijo que se quedarían para la cena, ¿es cierto?- ambos asintieron- bien- miro su reloj de pulsera- ya falta poco para que sirvan la cena así que ¿qué tal si vamos bajando?"

"No veo por que no- respondió el bailarín encogiéndose de hombros, las chicas salieron antes de la habitación momento que Eiji aprovecho para dirigirse a su novio- lamento tanta idiotez de Hikari nee-chan"

"No hay problema- sonrió, miro a Daigoro- ¿se queda?"

"Si, antes de irnos subo por él- sonrió- Daigoro se viene a casa con nosotros"

"Me parece bien, andando no hay que hacer esperar a tu familia"

Se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando estaban cerca podían escuchar otras voces a parte de la de las chicas y el abuelo Kikumaru, a esto el bailarín se tenso levemente, era obvio que no le sería fácil ver a toda su familia reunida pero el castaño alcanzo la mano del bailarín y entrelazo sus dedos, como recordándole que no estaba solo. Eiji giró a verle y sonrió levemente, ya había llegado hasta aquí como para que se echara para atrás. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se repitió a si mismo que todo aquello era por su madre, Komaki le había regalado una nueva oportunidad de vida y no debía desperdiciarla y dejar las cosas en claro con su familia era un paso para lograr la nueva vida que quería a lado de su rarito, sádico y loco novio, no podía echarse atrás. Miro nuevamente al frente y se irguió aún más, por lo menos se podía dar el lujo de mostrar un poco de dignidad ante la presencia de aquella persona.

Syuusuke miro al pelirrojo que se había erguido y caminaba con paso seguro hacia el comedor, sin duda aún había cosas que debía conocer de su adorado bailarín, pero mientras estaría ahí para él apoyándolo y ayudándole a dar semejante paso que daría aquella noche. Una vez llegaron al comedor este se sumió en silencio. Pudo ver a dos chicos que no había visto antes pero supo en seguida que deberían ser Kazuhiko y Takumi.

En un extremo de aquella mesa ovalada estaba Kikumaru Satoshi, a su lado izquierdo estaba Ayame y Kazuhiko (debía ser Kazuhiko, puesto que se veía mayor y además el otro chico, que permanecía sentado de lado derecho del patriarca de la familia, era muy parecido a Hikari a diferencia del color de cabello), en el otro extremo de la mesa permanecía sentado un hombre y una mujer.

Fuji miro de reojo al pelirrojo, que parecía sobresalir demasiado en aquel lugar, que miraba fijamente al hombre.

"¡Eiji!- la mujer se puso de pie para recibirle- creí que era una mala pasada de tu abuelo y tus hermanas"

"Noriko, Noriko. Estoy viejo pero no loco y nunca bromearía con un tema tan delicado como lo es mi querido nieto, Eiji- respondió el mayor mirando a la mujer"

"No era mi intención ofenderle, suegro, pero…- soltó un suspiro y sonrió- que gusto verte, cariño. Ven y dame un abrazo"

"Madre, es gusto verte- repondió mientras caminaba hacia la mujer sin soltar en ningún momento al fotógrafo, al tiempo que sus hermanos se ponían de pie y se acercaban- lamento mucho lo que hice"

"No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas vivo"

"Muchas gracias. Madre, él es Fuji Syuusuke, mi novio- la mujer miro al susodicho un momento- un gusto, soy Kikumaru Noriko"

"El gusto es mío- ¿Noriko? ¿no se suponía que se llamaba Komaki? Bueno, viéndola bien ella no era Komaki… mejor no hacer ninguna pregunta por el momento"

"No haz cambiado en nada condenado- río quien debía ser Takumi al tiempo que abrazaba a su otouto y le susurraba algo al oído- ¿Fuji Syuusuke? Excelentes gustos otouto querido pero eres chico muerto, Fuji es mío"

"Ya quisieras, psicópata- respondió, se separaron y al segundo siguiente aparto al fotógrafo lejos de Takumi"

"Listo, mucho gusto soy Kikumaru Takumi, pero puedes llamarme amorcito- a esto el castaño sudo la gota gorda. Takumi. No por nada era mellizo de Hikari, eran muy parecidos lo único que les diferenciaba era que él tenía el cabello castaño oscuro- o si lo prefieres puedes llamarme…"

"Admítelo, Eiji te gano otra vez- interrumpió Kazuhiko, Takumi se encogió de hombros y se encamino a su asiento no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Fuji. El pelirrojo notó esto y frunció el ceño- no le hagas caso. Un gusto verte Eiji"

"Lo mismo digo Kazuhiko aniki- sonrió ligeramente para asombro de los hay presente, quizá menos para Syuusuke, Ayame y aquel hombre que no había dicho nada hasta ahora. Se abrazaron y luego el mayor se dirigió al novio de su hermano"

"Un gusto conocerte, gracias por cuidar de Eiji por nosotros- dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza sin dejar de verle fijamente"

"Bien dicho, Kazu- rió el abuelo- creo que todos fuimos unos mal agradecidos contigo, Syuusuke. Gracias por cuidar de Eiji"

"No hay nada que agradecer, abuelo, Kazuhiko-san- dijo devolviéndole la mirada. Kazuhiko era un hombre bastante apuesto, ojos color castaño claro y cabello de un castaño parecido al suyo. Se miraron un momento, la mirada azulina fija en la castaña. Era obvio que Syuusuke se había dado de aquel tono hipócrita en la voz del otro- es un placer para mi poder estar con Eiji- el susodicho miro tanto a su hermano como a su novio un tanto extrañado… aquella atmósfera no le gustaba para nada ¿dónde lo había sentido antes?…ya lo recordaba, era un atmósfera muy parecida a la que se creaba cuando Mizuki-san y Syuusuke estaban en la misma habitación, aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Kazuhiko les invito a tomar asiento en dos sillas vacías que estaban a lado de aquel hombre. Eiji soltó un suspiro y se acerco con cautela, le indico a Syuusuke que se sentara en la más alejada de aquel sujeto y con pesar tono asiento a su lado"

"Querido- murmuro Noriko dirigiéndose a aquel sujeto. Sin embargo permaneció en silencio ignorando por completo al pelirrojo. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a servir la sopa, Fuji pudo ver como el bailarín mantenía la quijada ligeramente tensa"

"Cuéntanos, donde haz estado estos años- habló Takumi mientras los comensales tomaban la sopa- que haz hecho para mantenerte"

"Trabajar, por supuesto- respondió, miro de refilón a Fuji que tenía un poco de problemas con los cubiertos, le señalo discretamente que cuchara debía usar para la sopa- en la mañana trabajo en una cafetería y en la noche en un minisuper, la paga no es nada del otro mundo pero es bastante respetable como para pagar la renta de mi departamento y para lo mínimo que necesito"

"No creo que te la vivas trabajando, tienes que hacer algo más- intervino Kazuhiko. Bueno era el momento de hacer estallar la bomba"

"Lo sé, logre conseguir una beca en la Academia Nacional de Danza de Japón, ahí estoy practicando ballet. Y a decir verdad, no es por presumir, pero soy bastante bueno en ello- Syuusuke se atraganto levemente, nunca había oído al pelirrojo hablar de aquella forma, de hecho no era el único sorprendido, los mellizos tenían la boca ligeramente abierta con sus cucharas a medio camino de su destino final, Ayame se limpiaba levemente con la servilleta, Kazuhiko dejo su cuchara a medio camino de introducirla nuevamente a su plato, la señora Noriko y el abuelo tomaron una bocanada de aire, pero eso si todas las miradas iban de Eiji al hombre silencioso- nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completo, amo estar en los escenarios- y siguió tomando la sopa como si no se diese cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en los demás. Una vez la sopa y la ensalada desfilaron por sus platos, llego la hora del palto fuerte y la hora para el contraataque"

"La familia Kikumaru siempre se a distinguido por mantener vivo el noble arte del kendo. Mi padre, aquí presente, a luchado toda su vida por que el negocio familiar siga en pie y antes que él su padre, el padre de su padre y el padre del padre de su padre… en fin, toda una larga generación de honorables y respetables caballeros han hecho hasta lo imposible por que este negocio exista. Mi padre, o sea tu abuelo, decidió que era momento de nombrar a un heredero y creyó que sería una genial dejarle el negocio al nieto más pequeño y con eso me refiero a ti mugroso bastardo mal agradecido- parecía como si todo se hubiese detenido en el tiempo tras esas palabras. El patriarca de la familia negó levemente con un gesto de cansancio cruzando su rostro, los hermanos Kikumaru su miraron los unos a los otros, Noriko y Syuusuke abajaron la cabeza, mientras que por primera vez en la noche padre e hijo cruzaron miradas- ¿así que huiste de casa para poder cumplir tu sueño? Tu abuelo deposito toda su confianza en ti y mira como le pagas, huyendo de casa"

"Eso no debería ser problema…padre- respondió como escupiendo la ultima palabra- por que ante la ley yo ya estoy muerto, eso significa que yo ya no entro dentro de la herencia del abuelo. Bien el podría haber nombrado a Takumi o a Kazuhiko como el legitimo heredero del negocio- giro a ver su abuelo- lo lamento mucho abuelo, pero yo nunca encontré interés por el negocio familiar, mis intereses son otros. Si pides mi opinión, deberías dejar a Kazuhiko como el siguiente al mando"

"Pero tu ya estas muerto, así que tu opinión ni cuenta- le interrumpió su padre"

"Mmh, tienes razón. Entonces no debería de explotar por que he decidido tomar un camino distinto al que mi madre y tu me impusieron"

"¡No le hables en ese tono a tu madre!"

"¡No le estoy hablando en ningún tono, son invenciones tuyas. Viejo loco!- el ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado, nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer algo- ¡solo digo la verdad!"

"Cuida tus palabras- gruño, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- ¿te estas burlando?"

"¿Tu que crees? Lo repito, yo ya estoy muerto así que no debería importar que haya decidido tomar el legado de mi madre. Por que vamos, admítelo desde que Komaki, mi madre, murió te haz esforzado por que ninguno de nosotros siga su legado, pero ¿sabes? A mi me vale y yo voy a explotar al máximo su herencia, que es la única aquí valiosa para mi. Estoy agradecido con mi abuelo por que me haya tomado en cuenta para el negocio familiar, pero lo mío no es el kendo, lo mío es el ballet, los escenarios; lo que Komaki me dio, lo que mi madre me dio"

"¡No te atrevas a mencionarla, ingrato!¿ con que derecho te atreves a mencionarla? Y más delante de tu madre"

"¡Ella no es mi madre!…"

"¡Querido!"

"¡Padre!"

"Eiji…"

"Lárgate de esta casa y no vuelvas- tras decir esto salió furioso, siendo seguido de cerca por una Noriko bastante nerviosa. Ayame se puso de pie y se acerco aprisa a su hermano que cubría la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada de su padre, mientras Syuusuke trataba de que el pelirrojo le dejara ver como estaba"

"Komaki, muchacho. Lo lamento tanto- hablo el abuelo"

"Yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas, creo que no me di mis palabras, no me mal interpretes"

"Bobo, no tienes que disculparte de nada- intervino la mayor de los hermanos"

"Como sea. Fuji, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo poniéndose de pie, sin voltear a ver a su novio- pido disculpas por todo esto. Si no les importa me llevo a Daigoro"

"Adelante- hablo al patriarca- Komaki, si no te molesta, hablare hoy mismo con mi abogado, haré que destruyan tu acta de defunción, te abriré una cuenta en el banco para todo lo que necesites y desde luego que son bienvenidos a esta casa- sonrió mirando al fotógrafo. El pelirrojo asintió ligeramente y salió aprisa de ahí rumbo a su habitación- Syuusuke te encargo a Komaki. No es favoritismo- aclaro mirando a sus cuatro nietos- pero ese chico a sufrido bastante en su vida y creo que tu puedes hacer lo que nosotros no, cuídalo"

"Lo tendré en mente- sonrió- con su permiso, buenas noches"

"Te acompaño- se ofreció aprisa Kazuhiko, el otro asintió ligeramente y ambos caminaron a la salida- ¿sabes? Eiji tiene razón, tenemos sangre de artistas, más el que nosotros"

"Me he dado cuenta"

"No me refiero al ballet. Mi madre era actriz y créelo o no Eiji también eso de mamá. Ese pelirrojo es bastante buen actor"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Yo solo digo- sonrió- bueno fue un gusto conocerte, Fuji-kun, espero que vuelvan pronto- dijo al tiempo que Eiji llegaba a su lado con el osito en brazos- olvida lo que papá dijo ¿si?"

"Claro, nos vemos aniki- se abrazaron- hasta otra"

"Hasta otra"

El camino de regreso fue de meditación para ambos. Eiji venía pensando acerca de la disputa que había tenido con su padre, mientras Syuusuke reflexionaba sobre lo que Kazuhiko le había dicho, el castaño soltó un suspiro había sido un día bastante agotador y él solo había terminado con mil preguntas. Miro de reojo su reloj de pulsera, aún era temprano, se desvió un poco para pasar por un restaurante de comida rápida.

"No terminaste de cenar, debes tener hambre- explico a una pregunta inexistente por parte del pelirrojo"

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto"

"Tu no tienes por que disculparte, si no tu padre- respondió mientras se adentraba en el estacionamiento y conducía hacia el autoservicio- 'que quieren?"

"¿Quieren?"

"¿Daigoro no come?"

Hubiese sido raro si se hubiera comenzado a llorar en esos momentos, pero por dentro Eiji lloraba. Estaba enormemente agradecido con ese rarito, sádico y loco, quizá no todo había sido tan malo…

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Bueno y así termine este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Pues ya por fin aparece la familia de Eiji y pues también nuevas incógnitas para el pobre sádico.**

**En fin eso es todo por esta semana, y me despido no sin antes disculparme de nueva cuenta por el enorme retraso.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**P.D. a todas las lectoras chilangas y de cerca (con facilidad de ir y venir) amantes de Tenipuri, del género yaoi o simplemente con deseos de conocer gente y asustar gente ¡repórtense! Por su atención, gracias**

**Tiempo es lo que sobra, pero vida es lo que falta. CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE. **


	27. 25 Realmente amor

**¡No andaba muerta, pero tampoco de parranda! Solo que mi inspiración había hecho puff ymi linda Demente había estado ocupado, por consiguiente no había podido actualizar. Pero no crean que me había olvidado de ustedes, en lo absoluto solo que cuando la inspiración hace puff, hace puff. En fin, les pido disculpas por la eterna espera, MENGO MENGO. Por otro lado quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron review y esos son: **killuki-coni, MARYLOVER, Berenice Williams, Rina Sayata, Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha, Pastelito, mily (que gusto tener de vuelta por aquí n-n), tatyscor (respecto a la palabras del hermano, si hay un significado, pero de ello me ocupo más adelante, no te desesperes n-n), kiroi-tan (no sabess el gusto que me da que digas eso T-T. de hecho para eso cree esta historia, para satisfacer mis propias ganas de Dream Pair y de paso la de otras personas como yo. En fin aquí toy de vuelta, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo n-n) ** a ustedes muchas gracias. **

**Ya después de quebrarme la cabeza tratando de ver que demonios podía escribir, la inspiración regreso después de hacer mi segunda mayor pasión (escribir es la primera) ¡cosplay! Hacer cosplay de Gakuto (Ruito Aoyagi como en el Dream Live 3****rd y después de Eiji) me devolvió toda la inspiración n-n.**

**En fin pasemos a otras cosas, Tenipuri no me perteneces si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, cuida muy bien de tu lindo neko himalayo Karu si no lo secuestrare y seré inmensamente feliz con el n-n. **

**Sin más le dejo con el ansiado capítulo. ¡Disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo!**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**25**

**REALMENTE AMOR**

**(O ¿Quién es feliz?, O la flor que nos unió)**

Miro como su acompañante se acomodaba una y otra la corbata de manera nerviosa, consiguiendo con este gesto desacomodarse el nudo y de paso el cuello de la camisa. Sonrió y aparto delicadamente las manos del otro, para el mismo arreglar el desastre.

Le oyó bufar molesto y nerviosos, solo para ahora llevar sus nerviosas manos a su cabello.

"¿Acaso tengo que atar tus manos?- pregunto haciendo un mohín con los labios"

"Si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías- respondió molesto"

"Ni siquiera en tu primer juicio estuviste tan nervioso"

"¿Qué comparas?- le reprocho- un juicio es un trabajo, pero esto es…"

"¿Ahora eres el sentenciado a la hoguera?"

"Gracias por los ánimos- soltó un suspiro- esto es un paso muy importante en mi vida, una decisión que no se puede tomar al azar como…"

"¿Follar o ser follado?"

"No- le miro de manera asesina- no sé ni para que me molesto en explicarte algo tan complicado, esto para ti es una broma o algo por el estilo…¡oh, olvidalo!… bueno, aunque cualquiera pensaría que esto es una broma después de semejante despedida de solteros, ¿verdad aniki?"

"A mi que me dices, fue esa cosa púrpura y Oshitari quienes comenzaron todo"

"Y después Eiji nii-san y tu que se montaron aquel numerito- a esto el mayor se sonrojo levemente"

"Pero oree-ama se lo tenía bien merecido ¿o no?"

"Bueno tienes razón- camino hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo, se cercioro de que todo estuviese en orden- creo que estoy listo- giro a ver a su hermano quien estaba sentado en uno de los extremos del taburete que pertenecía al hermoso piano de cola negro que se encontraba en aquella habitación- aniki"

"Disculpa, es que es tan conmovedor darme cuenta como mi pequeño niño a crecido- se burlo a lo que el menor se acerco a uno de los divanes, cogió un almohadón y se lo arrojo en pleno rostro- era broma, ¿no puedes aceptar una broma?"

"…ja- se acerco, tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse. El fotógrafo le miro fijamente, le era casi como una ilusión que aquel día hubiese llegado tan rápido. Aún recordaba el día en que Yuuta llevo a Mizuki por primera vez a casa de sus padres, podía recordar ese día claramente, desde el momento en que vio a la cosa púrpura a lado de su otouto se percato de que ese sujeto solo jugaba con Yuuta, pero muy a su pesar eso comenzó a cambiar y ahora…contraerían nupcias, nunca lo diría abiertamente pero se alegraba por ellos, la historia de esos dos era digna de una novela romántica para adolescentes; un comienzo desastroso y un final digno de cuento de hadas (a excepción de que en esta no existía una princesa y ni un príncipe azul), soltó un suspiro mientras podía oír perfectamente a lo lejos a los invitados que comenzaban a congregarse en el jardín donde se llevaría cabo la ceremonia. Vio al menor que miraba por uno de los ventanales hacia el jardín, como buscando a alguien- no veo a Mizuki"

"Debe estar con Eiji, ultimando detalles… y mejor- el menor giro a verlo arqueando una ceja- se supone que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la ceremonia"

"Aniki- Syuusuke se limito a sonreír. Yuuta sonrió de lado, tenía que agradecer a su estrafalario hermano por tratar de tranquilizarle- pero el dijo que estaría en el altar para recibirme"

"Te lo repito, debe estar con Eiji"

XxxxxX

Si creía que después de semejante espectáculo que se había armado en la fiesta de despedida de solteros de aquellos dos, nada podía superarle, que equivocado estaba; aquella boda pasaría a la historia como uno de los eventos más estrafalarios del siglo.

Soltó una bocanada de aire mientras seguía con la labor de ayudarle a acomodar su cabello.

"Mizuki-san, ¿estas seguro de que Yuuta-kun esta de acuerdo con esto?"

"Desde luego, Eiji-kun. No te fijes, tu solo ayúdame a que mi cabello se vea genial…¿verdad Kunimitsu junior?"

"¿¡Que demonios hace ese chucho aquí!?…como sea- murmuro por lo bajo, había convivido pocas veces con el estrafalario escritor, pero estas pocas ocasiones le habían servido para ver que el pelinegro no era una persona normal (si es que la normalidad existía hoy en día) y cada vez que convivía con el se preguntaba ¿cómo demonios es que Yuuta-kun le soportaba? Bueno aquello era como preguntarle a el, Eiji, como soportaba los extraños hábitos del fotógrafo- ¿no se supone que ese chucho es de Atobe-san?, recuérdalo es su "hijo" "

"Lo sé, pero esta muy lindo, ¡mira!- el pelirrojo se alejo cuando el pelinegro le acerco a Kunimitsu junior al rostro, como olvidar aquello, si eso había sido uno de los eventos fuera de lugar de aquella despedida de solteros, además de…"

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

Todo había comenzado con lo que muchos creían sería la declaración de Tezuka, cuando a mitad de la reunión (después de que los prometidos les agradecieran por enésima vez el detalle de las fotografías como regalo) el de gafas pidió la atención de todos los presentes. Tanto Syuusuke como Jiroh les miraban indiferentes, pero todos sabían que en el fondo deseaban estrangularlos. Según el de gafas deseaba aprovechar la ocasión y los presentes para darle una prueba de amor al niño mimado, quien de inmediato se había imaginado un anillo de compromiso y no era el único, a decir verdad todos los hay presentes se imaginaban el anillo de compromiso; pero cual fue la sorpresa del modelo, y los demás, al ver la dichosa prueba de amor del de gafas.

"Atobe siempre se queja de que no le pongo la suficiente atención debido al trabajo o a los viajes que suelo hacer, así que he decidido darle…"

"¿¡Un perro!?- grito indignado el rubio del lunar, quien al oír una risita ahogada por parte del fotógrafo miro molesto a su novio quien aún tenía en brazos el cachorro de raza pug (1) que respiraba de manera agitada y babeaba todo el antebrazo del de gafas- ¡se suponía que debías…! ¡demonios! ¡y tu no te rías!- grito girando a ver a Syuusuke "

"Podríamos cuidarlo entre los dos, sería como un hijo para nosotros"

"¿Un hijo?- miro de manera expectante al cachorro que no dejaba de babear- esta bien, lo aceptare con la condición de que me dejes elegir el nombre para el"

"¿Cómo? ¡ya tenía el nombre perfecto!- Keigo arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta mientras los demás disimulaban mejor la risa que el fotógrafo- pense que podríamos llamarlo Fifi-chan…"

"JAJAJAJAJA- esta vez fueron Kirihara y Sengoku quienes no pudieron disimular la carcajada, Syuusuke se mordió el labio mientras sentía a su pelirrojo ocultar el rostro en su hombro, pudo sentir una suave vibración, el también reía con todo eso, era obvio que el bailarín y el de gafas se habían declarado una silenciosa guerra desde lo ocurrido en el chalet de Akutagawa entre Oshitari y el- ¡un perro que se llama Fifi-chan!"

"Es macho supongo- dijo pasando por alto a los alegres burlones- no, mi perro no se puede llamar así, mmh…te llamaras Kunimitsu junior- declaro al tiempo que le señalaba con su largo y fino dedo índice, el cual quedo a la altura del hocico del chucho ese- ¿de acuerdo? Mmh…- le vio mientras olfateaba su dedo- Kunimitsu junior…- a esto el cachorro abrió el hocico y se zampo el dedo del modelo…"

"No, no muerdas a papá…"

"¡Kunimitsu!"

"No le grites, es solo un bebé"

"¡El perro no, tu grandísimo idiota!"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Aquello si que había sido raro, sintió un tic en el ojo y miro a su casi cuñado que mecía en sus brazos, como si de un bebé se tratase, al cachorro que comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Mizuki se puso de pie… se imaginaba la reacción de Yuuta-kun al ver a su futuro esposo con eso… si, sin duda aquella boda sería memorable.

XxxxxxX

Syuusuke sonreía mientras veía a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro frente al altar bastante furioso, el motivo era que de la nada Kinumitsu junior había llegado a la habitación, donde Yuuta se encontraba, con una nota de Mizuki sujeta a su collar, con rubíes incrustados; en ella el escritor decía que había un cambio de planes y sería Fuji menor quien esperaría en el altar.

Con ese cambio de planes, Yuuta estaba bastante molesto y maldecía por lo bajo a su prometido, mientras los invitados terminaban de acomodarse.

"Lo mejor hubiese sido que ambos llegásemos al mismo tiempo y asunto arreglado, ¡pero no, yo quería que todo se viera más romántico y ahora soy yo quien le tiene que esperar!"

"Pues ya que puedes hacer. Solo eso, esperar- dijo el mayor"

"Cuando llegue tu momento haber si dices lo mismo- se burlo"

"¡Oh, cállate!- se sonrojo levemente. Con eso Yuuta tomo su dulce venganza, se relajo levemente y sonrió"

"Espera un momento, son los padres de Hajime- el fotógrafo giro a ver en donde veía el menor y más allá vio a los padres del estrafalario escritor… ahora entendía muchas cosas"

"Este Yuuta…Eiji- vio al pelirrojo acercarse con gesto derrotado - ¿qué ocurre?"

"¡oh, nada! Lo verás pronto- respondió una vez llego a su lado- por cierto, ¿tienes la cámara lista?"

"Si- dijo mostrándosela, la de vídeo la llevaba en su estuche colgada al hombro"

"¿Puedo encargarme de la de vídeo?"

"Si, claro- arqueo una ceja mientras se la entregaba- eto…"

"Ya lo verás"

"¡Nii-san! ¿ya esta listo Hajime?- les interrumpió el abogado"

"Si. Creo que ya podemos empezar- se giro y miro hacia la puerta de la enorme casona, donde Kamio esperaba la señal de Kikumaru"

"En ese caso nosotros nos colocaremos en nuestro lugar- hablo la señora Mizuki"

"De acuerdo Yoshiko-san- sonrió Yuuta dirigiéndose a su suegra, se despidió de los señores y giro a ver a los otros dos- y ustedes aprendan para que no cometan los mismos errores que nosotros- a esto tanto el bailarín como el fotógrafo se sonrojaron, se miraron levemente"

"Nunca nos van a dejar en paz ¿o sí?- pregunto el pelirrojo"

"Por lo visto"

"Disculpa, no debí…"

"Olvídalo…"

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

El otoño comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Las hojas en los árboles comenzaban a perder su característico color verde y adoptaban un hermoso color anaranjado, mientras más de una caía de manera juguetona mecida por el viento hacia los hombros de las parejas de enamorados que caminan por los parques en el atardecer o bien quedaban descansando en la acera, pintando de esta forma las calles de Tokio con un bello color cobrizo.

El otoño representaba el fin del verano y el próximo inicio del invierno, era curioso pensar de esta forma, como era posible que una estación tan hermosa como el otoño fuera la división de otras dos tan diferentes entre si. Odiaba el verano por que con el llegaba las insoportables ondas de calor y odiaba el invierno por que con el llegaba las insoportables ondas de frío, por el contrario el otoño no solía ser ni muy cálido ni muy frío, al contrario era una estación bastante confortable para él (y la primavera…¡o estúpida estación de los enamorados!). ¡Podría pasarse tendido tiempo pensando en las maravillas del otoño!, de no ser por todo el alboroto a su alrededor.

Miro a su alrededor, aquello era un caos total, como siempre en cada una de esas extrañas reuniones se había iniciado una batalla campal de todos contra todos.

En un extremo estaban Yuushi y Mizuki discutiendo sobre quien de ellos era el legitimo sombrerero loco, más allá estaba Gakuto discutiendo con Kamio por las galletas de manteca mientras Saeki trataba de apaciguarlos, Sengoku animaba la pelea entre sombrereros, mientras Kirihara hacia lo mismo con los pelirrojos. Soltó un suspiro miro a su izquierda donde Jiroh dormía a pierna suelta sobre el hombro de su pequeño cuñado, Yuuta, que bebía vodka vaso tras vaso viendo atentamente la extraña conversación llena de sarcasmo entre Atobe y Syuusuke, mientras Tezuka arrullaba entre sus brazos a su "hijo" con el modelo y el, bueno, el se encontraba jugueteando de manera aburrida con su taza de té rojo, mientras miraba de manera indiferente el extraño arreglo floral del centro de la mesa. No sabía que era mejor, ¿si la batalla campal de sombrereros locos o la extraña batalla verbal donde se veía involucrado su querido Syuusuke?

"Es obvio que Tezuka me ama más de lo que te amo a ti, si no la prueba de ello es nuestro Kunimitsu junior, en cambio tu no recibiste ni eso"

"De hecho, casi al principio de nuestra relación, le regale a Marylin- intervino el de gafas mientras veía tiernamente al cachorro"

"¿Marylin?, ¿cómo es posible que nunca me dijeras que tenías una hija con este…este?- pregunto indignado señalando al castaño"

"Yo no le llamaría hija, es un bonsái, ¿acaso no sabes que a Mitsu le encantan los bonsái?- el modelo abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir- ¿no lo sabías?"

"¡Desde luego que lo sabía!"

"Saa, entonces ¿por qué tan sorprendido? Mitsu suele regalara bonsáis a sus seres más preciados…¡ups! Lo olvide tu no cuentas"

"Ya quisieras, de hecho ya me había comentado algo acerca de regalarme un hermoso ejemplar de cuarenta años- el castaño arqueo la ceja"

"¿Cuarenta años? Marilyn tiene cincuenta y tres…"

"¿Y esto es siempre?- pregunto girando a ver a Yuuta"

"Casi siempre- suspiro dando otro trago a su bebida- Atobe-san solo quiere poner celoso a mi aniki, aunque no se que lograra con eso, además aniki ya te tiene a ti, Eiji nii-san- el pelirrojo sonrió levemente"

"Bueno, Fujiko-chan le sigue el juego…"

"Solo para hacer enojar al señorito- explico, miro de reojo a su prometido y soltó un suspiro derrotado- Hajime es imposible"

"Déjalo ser- murmuro, estaba dispuesto a dar otro sorbo a su té rojo, cuando se dio cuenta que se había terminado- demonios- estaba por servir otro poco en su taza cuando su cuñado le interrumpió"

"¿No bebes nii-san?- pregunto ofreciéndole la botella de vodka"

"No estoy acostumbrado, aunque…"

"Solemos ducharnos juntos…"

"Solía darme masajes antes de dormir…claro que no solo masajes…"

"Dada la situación- Yuuta sirvió un poco de la bebida en la misma taza, donde minutos antes Kikumaru bebía té- esto es un té de locos"

"Con la diferencia de que tenemos dos sombrereros locos y que ninguno de ellos parece haber desafiado al tiempo"

"Eso parece…"

"…en fin, tu esperaste cinco años y no te dio nada. Te dio una patada en ese culo de chica que tienes y nada más. En cambio oree-sama recibió…"

"¡Un perro!"

"Por que se preocupa por oree-sama no se quede solo mientras el no se encuentra- ¿por qué el idiota caradura no detenía aquella pelea de sarcasmos?- admítelo, Kuni nunca te amo, solo fuiste un juguete para el. ¡Y como no, si con esa apariencia de chica!, créeme te quedaras como vil solterón"

"Keigo…"

"Puede que Syuusuke parezca mujer y no te lo niego- intervino de pronto Kikumaru adelantándose al de gafas que al fin parecía querer intervenir- pero para mi es perfecto. Lo que tengo que decir a su favor es, compensa su apariencia de chica con tremendo…carácter dulce y noble, tu me entiendes, además creo que Tezuka-san fue un idiota al dejarlo ir, pero le agradezco por que es un hombre maravilloso y es todo para mi- el modelo le miro de manera asesina, pero Kikumaru no se inmuto, dio un sorbo a su bebida y prosiguió- ¿vil solterón? Ese serás tu, por que recibiste un perro en vez de el tan ansiado anillo de compromiso"

"¿Y eso que?, eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo no podría recibir mi hermoso, enorme y carisímo anillo de compromiso"

"Eso tampoco justifica que Syuusuke tampoco reciba el suyo…es más- se inclino levemente al frente, hacia el arreglo del centro de la mesa, de donde cogió una flor de mediano tamaño y enorme tallo. Dejo de lado su taza con vodka y se dedico a enroscar el tallo, una vez lo hizo se puso de pie, provocando que los demás interrumpiesen sus propios asuntos para ver que ocurría, se acerco al fotógrafo que le miraba con sus zafiros sin saber que esperar. Por otro lado Eiji se regañaba a si mismo, estaba demente por lo que pensaba hacer, una vez se coloco a su lado, tomo una bocanada de aire, se arrodillo mientras los demás ahogaban un exclamación de asombro (inclusive Jiroh les miraba mientras restregaba sus ojos, tratando de despertar del todo)- Syuusuke, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- al tiempo que le ofrecía el improvisado anillo; el castaño miraba anonado al bailarín que esperaba una respuesta. ¿lo hacía para ayudarle con Atobe? ¿o aquello iba en serio?"

"Yo…esto es muy sorpresivo…yo…- miro a su novio y luego al resto de los presentes que les miraban asombrados…a excepción de su hermano que le dirigió una suave sonrisa. Esto era demasiado- yo…acepto…quiero casarme contigo"

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces…"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

"Solo espera un poco y verás que te daré un anillo de verdad- le susurro al oído al tiempo que la marcha nupcial se hacía sonar y los invitados se ponían de pie- siempre me pregunte como serían las bodas entre hombres, nunca me imagine que esto iba hacer como una boda normal"

"Ya deja eso por la paz, yo me conformo con aquella flor- respondió igualmente viendo el sonrojado rostro de su novio- yo me había hecho la misma pregunta… al parecer Yuuta no se esperaba esto- dijo mirando a su hermano que sudaba la gota gorda. La puerta de la casona se abrió y fue en ese momento cuando Kikumaru comenzó a grabar, Syuusuke estaba listo para comenzar a fotografiar pero se sorprendió que quien se acercaba no era otro si no el cachorro pug de Atobe, que llevaba atado al lomo una pequeña almohadilla donde descansaban las sortijas, detrás de Kunimitsu junior venía Sengoku y Kirihara haciendo de niñas de las flores…eso era demasiado"

"Esto se esta tardando- gruño por lo bajo el castaño de ojos gris quien miraba al frente sin voltear haber el show que se armaba a sus espaldas- ¿qué tanto pasa"

"Nada, nada- respondió el fotógrafo- la cosa púrpura es humano, debe estar nervioso ¿o tu no?"

"Un poco…- desvió la vista justo en el momento en el que el escritor salía por la puerta que se dirigía al altar…ahora entendía por que Eiji quería grabar todo desde el principio. El menor de los Fuji comenzó a desesperarse y giro a ver que ocurría, lamento hacerlo…debía haberse equivocado de lugar, pero no, hay estaban todos sus amigos y familiares…de seguro esa chica era quien se había equivocado…sintió un tic nervioso mientras veía a los señores Mizuki acercarse a Hajime…eso era demasiado- Hajime…"

"Yuuta, ¿cómo me veo? Espero no haber exagerado demasiado"

"No, para nada. Te ves increíble"

"¡Que bueno!"

"¡Es sarcasmo, idiota!- ahora entendía por que Eiji se había tardado tanto y por que Jiroh había insistido en acompañarles- ¿de donde sacaste ese vestido?"

"¿Te gusta? Lo diseño Akutagawa especialmente para mi. Es como el vestido de la reina de corazones que uso Atobe-kun, solo que con ligeros cambios y obviamente con este hermoso velo- Syuusuke lo miro a detalle; tenía razón era una copia del de la reina de corazones, con la obvia excepción de que este era blanco y que de la parte de atrás caía una enorme y bella cola, que era sujetada por Gakuto y Kamio (el primero murmuraba por lo bajo bastante molesto, maldito bastardo famoso afeminado…y nuevamente le daría la razón al bailarín más pequeño)- el peinado y el maquillaje lo hizo Eiji-kun- el susodicho agito la mano, como saludando, a los presentes sin dejar de grabara la expresión de perplejidad e ira contenida del ojigris- ¿verdad que me veo hermoso?"

"Quítate esa cosa o no me casare contigo"

"Yuuta-kun, te encargamos a nuestro hijo- dijo Yoshiko"

"Sabemos que esto es demasiado, pero mi mujer siempre quiso una hija y bueno, sabes que Hajime es un tanto rarito- intervino el señor Mizuki, que al parecer era el único cuerdo en aquella familia- déjalo ser feliz"

"Kami, agárrame confesado…"

XxxxxxX

"No sabía que supieras maquillar- hacia unos minutos que la ceremonia había terminado y ahora seguía la fiesta. Después de visitar varios sitios de podría llevarse acabo la fiesta, los anfitriones habían decidido alquilar una enorme casona con jardín. Tenían acceso ilimitado a las distintas habitaciones de la casona, las cuales habían ocupado para poder ultimar detalles (o en el caso de Mizuki ponerse el vestido) y el jardín era una inmensa extensión de pasto y distintos arboles a su alrededor, era un lugar perfecto para poder llevar acabo una fiesta de esta magnitud"

"Con las presentaciones, cada uno debe de aprender a maquillarse según el personaje. Además, cuando vivía con mi familia, solía ver a Ayame nee-chan maquillarse- se explico Kikumaru, viendo a su novio- no hay gran ciencia en ello"

"Lo sé, yo también sé, poco solo lo básico- murmuro mientras veía a lo lejos a los recién casados caminar entre la mesa de los invitados, agradeciendo su presencia- por lo visto Yuuta sigue molesto"

"¿Tu te molestarías si yo llegara así a nuestra boda?"

"Mmh…no, por que ya me acostumbre a verte vestido de mujer- el pelirrojo carraspeo sonoramente y desvió la vista, odiaba que el castaño le recordaba las vergonzosas, pero excitantes, locuras que se le ocurrían en la alcoba. Si bien era participe del fetiche de hacerlo mientras estuviese vestido de mujer, eso no le perdonaba que Syuusuke lo usase para burlarse de él"

"Tonto"

"Pero este tonto te ama- sonrió al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarlo. Se encontraban sentados en su correspondiente mesa y era una suerte que se encontrasen solos en esos momentos (Saeki y Kirihara se encontraban bailando juntos más por allá y Tezuka y Atobe trataban de encontrar a su extraviado hijo, Eiji había visto al cachorro dormitando bajo la mesa, pero no les había dicho nada)"

"Lo sé…por cierto, hace unos días que hablaba con Hikari nee-chan, mmh…le comente algo de lo nuestro y…"

"¿Quieren que vayamos?- el otro asintió- ¿pero tu padre?"

"¡Ah, ese viejo loco! No te preocupes por el, iremos a ver a mis hermanos y a mi abuelo, ellos nos recibirán muy bien, no tenemos por que ver al viejo loco que parece ser mi padre. Además en cuanto sepa que yo voy él mismo nos hará el favor de no aparecer ese día por la casa, Ayame nee-chan se encargara de ello. Y solo iremos de entrada por salida, además…"

"Eiji, tranquilo- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la pierna del bailarín- es obvio que no quieres ver a tu padre ni en pintura, pero no es necesario que te pongas así- le vio tomar una bocanada de aire. A decir verdad él tampoco deseaba volver a ver al padre de su pelirrojo, ese hombre le había desagradado, además estaba el mayor de los hermanos Kikumaru, era obvio que a Kikumaru Kazuhiko no le haría gracia verle nuevamente… aunque no habían más que intercambiado unas cuantas palabras- no es necesario que nosotros vayamos, ¿qué tal si…?"

"¿Invitarlos? Eso mismo pensé, pero me da pereza ordenar mi apartamento- suspiro y se inclino a un lado, justo en el momento en que uno de los meseros pasaba ofreciendo algunas bebidas, cogió dos copas y una se la bebió de golpe"

"Pues te propongo dos cosas- habló arqueando una ceja, no le era normal ver beber al bailarín… ya hablaría después con Yuuta- una, te ayudo a limpiar tu apartamento o bien invítalos a casa- ahora fue el turno del otro de arquear una ceja- Eiji, mi casa es tu casa, invítalos si gustas"

"Syuusuke…eres un tonto, pero gracias- dejo las copas en la mesa, para después besar al fotógrafo de manera posesiva- Fujiko… quiero"

"¿Perdón?- le miro y pronto comprendió lo que quería- Eiji, estamos en medio de una boda"

"¿Importa?- sonrió de manera traviesa, inclino su cuerpo hacia el otro, solo para rozar con las yemas la entrepierna del castaño- ¿y bien?"

"No me vas a dejar en paz ¿verdad?- aquella sonrisa traviesa le respondió en seguida…"

XxxxxxX

Los finos rayos del ocaso comenzaban a filtrarse por los ventanales de la habitación, iluminando todo lo que tocaban con un cálido tono rojizo. El incesante sonido de charlas y música les llegaba desde el jardín, mientras sus gemidos iban en aumento. La suave resolana acariciaba su desnuda espalda, mientras unos traviesos rayos trataban de alcanzar aquello que cubría con su cuerpo. Alzó la vista solo para toparse con el cuadro más hermoso y erótico jamás visto. Los tenues colores rojizos del atardecer se fundían con aquella brillante cabellera, parecían dar más vida a esas suaves mejillas sonrojadas y aún peor hacían ver esos finos labios aún más apetecibles. ¡Si tan siquiera no estuviese tan ocupado, en verle y seguir proporcionándole placer a ese cuerpo bajo suyo, buscaría su cámara y capturaría ese momento para siempre! Sonrió levemente al verle acallar inútilmente sus gemidos, gemidos que le encantaban, eran como un pequeño felino maullando a la luz de luna. Se inclino para capturar esos apetecibles labios, conteniendo con los propios esos melodiosos maullidos.

"Syuusuke…- gimió- la puerta…"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Alguien podría entrar…"

"Tu querías…ahora te aguantas- respondió más interesado en no disminuir el ritmo de sus embestidas- no creo que nadie venga"

"¿Por qué?- como le encantaba sentir esa carne dentro suyo"

"Por que yo lo digo"

"Tonto…Syu…más"

Bajo una mano por aquel pálido pecho hasta llegar a esa cicatriz que descansaba en uno de los costados, acaricio con delicadeza aquella zona logrando que el otro ahogase un grito de dolor. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, aquella marca seguía ardiendo como si estuviese fresca, como si la sangre siguiese brotando de ella… le era una imagen lastimera, aquellas marcas contaminando la perfección de aquella blanca piel, aquellas muestras de un cruel pasado que bien entendía por que quería olvidar. Aumento el movimiento de sus embestidas, como si con ello pudiese borrar ese mal trago en la vida de su dulce pelirrojo, pero solo consiguiendo que los dulces maullidos fueran en aumento. Le miro un momento, le conocía bastante bien y sabía que pronto alcanzaría su límite; no deseaba perderse ninguna de las reacciones que se plasmasen en ese bello rostro…

"…no creo que Kunimitsu junior este en una de estas habitaciones- las embestidas disminuyeron y ambos contuvieron el aliento- debe estar en el jardín"

"Pero Keigo ya lo buscamos por todas partes y nuestro hijo no aparece- las voces se oían cerca junto con el abrir y cerrar de las puertas. Fijaron la vista a la puerta"

"Te lo dije- murmuro el pelirrojo-…aah…¿qué…demonios…?"

"Es tu culpa…mejor haberles…dicho…donde estaba el chucho…- respondió retomando su labor de embestir aquel fino cuerpo. Kikumaru le vio perplejo, mientras trataba de acallar sus gemidos, cosa que le impidió el otro apartando sus manos de sus labios- quiero oírte…"

"Idiota…no serás el…único…aaaah…ma…maldito…- aumento el ritmo y con ello su excitación… si no lograba callarse a si mismo estaban perdidos y peor aún, estaba al limite…-Syu…detente…aaah…"

"…Tezuka, oree-sama sabe lo que dice. Ese chucho no pudo haber abierto ninguna de estas puertas- al parecer habían llegado a la habitación de a lado- vayamos al jardín, quizá alguien lo encontró"

"De acuerdo, solo revisó aquí- la manija giro y la puerta cedió levemente. Eiji apretó los ojos fuertemente…esto era el fin"

"Todo el espectáculo que armas por un perro"

"¿¡Un perro!?, ¡no es solo un perro, es nuestro hijo!- grito cerrando de golpe la puerta- ¡eres un insensible!"

"¡Kunimitsu!…oree-sama no esta para esto…"

"¡Syuusuke!- arqueo la espalda como buscando mayor contacto con el otro…el orgasmo le había llegado justo a tiempo. Se mantuvo abrazado al castaño, respirando de manera entrecortada, mientras el otro embestía otro poco hasta dejar su semilla en aquel apretado interior- Syuusuke…"

"Te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo"

"Lo sé…¡pero eres un tonto!- dijo bastante molesto apartando al fotógrafo de el- ¿qué tal si hubiesen entrado? ¡te lo dije!"

"Pero no entraron, vinieron pero no entraron- sonrió al tiempo que su bailarín baja con sumo cuidado de la tapa del piano, que había fungido como apoyo en su muestra de pasión. Habían llegado hasta la habitación donde horas antes los Fuji habían estado esperando a que la ceremonia diera comienzo. Kikumaru mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras recogía su ropa del piso"

"Igualmente, dijiste que nadie vendría ¡y ve, casi nos descubre la Imperial Pair!"

"¿Imperial Pair?- arqueo una ceja mientras acomodaba su cabello"

"Ann me pegó su manía de poner nombre a las parejas. Imperial por que Atobe-san se comporta como de la realeza y a este paso Tezuka-san será su duquesa"

"No lo había pensado así- tomo su camisa. Miro a su bailarín quien parecía tener problemas con el pantalón- ¿qué ocurre?"

"Aún no me puedo poner el pantalón- respondió avergonzado"

"¿Y eso?- cuestionó mientras el mismo terminaba de abotonar su camisa"

"Digamos que cierto amigo sigue un tanto despierto"

"¡Oh!- casi lo olvidaba, al pelirrojo tardaba un poco en mandar a dormir a su amiguito- no te preocupes, yo te ayudo"

"¿¡Que!? No gracias, yo puedo solo…¡eh, saca la mano! ¡eres un pervertido!…"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**1.- Pug o carlino. Si alguna vez han visto la película de "Hombres de negro", recuerden al perrito que sale ahí, si han leído el libro de "Molly Moon" de Georgia Byng es el perrito que aparece en las portadas, inclusive la película de Disney "Pocahontas" es la mascota del villano (no recuerdo como se llama ese sujeto) y que luego se hace amigo del mapache. No recuerdo en donde más han salido perros como este y si no haz visto o leído ninguna de estas referencias pues… es un raza pequeña con un rostro…mmh, ¿aplastado? No encuentro las palabras para describir su rostro, pero en fin, las orejas en forma de triángulo y caídas, con una cola pequeña y un tanto enroscada. En el caso de Kunimitsu junior, su color es beige con el rostro negro (la combinación más común) pero también existen en negro y creo que en gris. En fin son una raza muy mona y el por que del perro en la historia, originalmente Kunimitsu junior no existía, pero un día dando un paseo por alameda central en compañía de mi querida MizukiNfu vimos a un chico que llevaba un perro de estos (muy lindo por cierto…el perro, el chico ni lo vi ¬¬) y en uno de mis ataques de locura me imagine a Atobe disfrazado de reina de corazones sentado en un trono con el dichoso perro en su regazo, al cual acariciaba al más puro estilo de los gángster…**

**Como sea, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y de nueva cuenta pido disculpas por mi eterno retraso. Por cierto les recuerdo que para los 200 reviews les pienso dar un capítulo especial, pero necesito que ustedes me digan que les gustaría leer.**

**En fin creo que es todo, prometo no volver a desaparecerme por tanto tiempo. Hasta la próxima.**

**Tiempo es lo que sobre, pero vida es lo que falta. CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE **


	28. 26 Sin motivo aparente

**Y nuevamente me disculpo por el eterno retraso. Originalmente este capitulo debió haberse publicado el 28 de noviembre pero mi inspiración se acabo después de escribir el capítulo especial. En fin, espero que me disculpen. Agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron las molestias de dejar review y de darme su opinión acerca del capítulo especial y los que leen pero no dejan review…mejor me guardo mis comentarios ¬¬.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien manldigo por haber separado a la dirty pair en los partidos de los nacionales**

**AVAVAVAVA **

**26**

**SIN MOTIVO APARENTE**

**(O llévame a las estrellas; O en este mundo no existente las concidencias, solo lo inevitable)**

Comenzaba a aburrirse sin tener gran cosa que hacer ahí. A decir verdad aquella era la primera vez que permanecía solo en el departamento de su novio, quien desde temprano había salido rumbo a su trabajo en la cafetería y suponiendo, según la hora, debía encontrarse ahora en su clase de ballet. Aquello le había extrañado, por lo general siempre regresaba a casa antes de ir a la academia, pero al aparecer aquel día había cambiado un poco la rutina. Así que prácticamente había tenido que matar el tiempo, como en aquellos momentos que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que permanecer sentado en uno de aquellos raídos sofás, paseando la mirada por el desorden al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Desde su posición pudo notar una fotografía que muy bien conocía, VIDA. Sabía que a su pelirrojo le gustaban sus fotografías pero nunca se había imaginado que tuviese una de ellas ahí. Mmh… aunque que recordaba que traía PALABRAS AL VIENTO como papel tapiz de su celular, así que analizándolo no era tan extraño.

A decir el mismo traía una de sus fotografías como papel tapiz de su móvil. Saco el aparato del bolsillo de su camisa. Esbozo una suave sonrisa al recordar el origen de aquella fotografía.

Había sido parte de aquella galería que había sido parte de su proyecto final de la escuela de arte. Cada alumno de tenía que presentar una galería con una temática diferente y explicar cual el era concepto principal de todo aquello.

El suyo se había titulado "365 CLAROS DE LUNA" ¿de que trataba? Pues bien, durante todo un año se había dedicado a fotografiar la luna, lo interesante del proyecto era que a lo largo de los trescientos sesenta y cinco días el paisaje que acompañaba a la luna era distinto. Siendo dos las más interesantes, la del veinticuatro de octubre, fotografía donde fue capaz de plasmar una gigantesca luna llena.

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

nunca había sido de su agrado el de conducir de noche en la carretera, pero tenía que hacerlo, puesto que su novio, Tezuka, sufría de vista cansada por las noches (aunque sabía bien que ese solo era un pretexto para poder dormir durante el viaje).

Miro de reojo su reloj de pulsera, media noche. Y aún no había podido tomar la fotografía de esa noche.

¿por qué demonios había escogido un proyecto tan complicado? Hubiese seguido el ejemplo de Yukimura, quien presentaría su proyecto el próximo mes, una exposición a la que titulaba "LOS PIES DE UN A CIUDAD", nada del otro mundo.

Se había dedicado a vagara por todo Tokyo pidiendo ayuda a algunos transeúntes para poder así retratar los pies; algunos con calzado, otros con medias y otros tanto que no tuvieron reparos en mostrarlos desnudos.

Era interesante. Su fotografía favorita fue una a la que titulo "LOS PIES DE NOCHE". En ella se apreciaban unos finos pies de piel moren a, con una uñas muy cuidadas y pintadas con un brillante esmalte rosado con brillos y calzando unas extravagante sandalias con tacón un tanto alto color plateadas. De fondo se lograba ver el haz de unas luces de neón.

Yukimura les había explicado a Tachibana y a el que pertenecían a un prostituta que no pasaba de los veinte años que muy amablemente le permitió que retratara sus pies.

Era una fotografía interesante, la cuestión en este caso sería, ¿dónde demonios había ido a parar Seiichi para haberse topado con una sexoservidora?

Regresando al punto, el proyecto de su compañero no era tan complejo como el suyo. Sonaba fácil, pero no lo era. Hacer trescientos sesenta y cinco retratos diferentes de la luna no estaba resultando ser nada fácil (nada más así decir, ya sin meternos con la luna nueva… esa condenada le había causado muchos problemas).

El que ahora se encontrara conduciendo de vuelta a Tokyo después de pasar el fin de semana en Kyoto se debía a ello, debía buscar más paisajes para su proyecto.

En fin ahora se encontraba en el interior de aquel Atos plateado sin haber logrado capturar la de aquella noche, veinticuatro de octubre.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, disminuyo la velocidad al entrar a una curva y al salir de ella pudo verlo. Ahí estaba lo que sería su fotografía número doscientos noventa y siete.

Miro aprisa por el espejo retrovisor y freno de golpe, despertando al de gafas en el proceso.

"Syuusuke, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto de manera somnolienta- ¿esta todo bien?"

"Bastante bien- respondió al tiempo que salía del auto para desconcierto del otro. Le vio abrir la puerta trasera y comenzar a buscar su cámara en el asiento trasero- mira, mi nueva fotografía- sonrió señalando al frente sin dejar de buscar, una vez la encontró la tomo con cuidado, cerró la puerta y se asomo por la ventanilla abierta- pon las intermitentes, no tardo"

"Syuusuke, espera- pero el fotógrafo ya estaba situado unos metros más atrás del auto- no tienes remedio"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Después de todo "CAMINO LUNAR" no había salido tan mal.

La luna llena en octubre era conocida como la más bella, por ser la más grande de todo el año, como se podía apreciar en aquella fotografía.

Se veía la carretera despejada con algunos montes rodeándole, sobre la carretera se podía apreciar un auto que parecía que era conducido hacia la luna, la cual era la parte importante de todo aquello. Aquel satélite natural, que parecía ser sujeto por los montes, los cuales junto con el auto, se veían pequeños en comparación con aquella esfera

Para el no era nada del otro mundo, pero para quienes habían ido a ver su exposición, aquella fotografía era la mejor; sin embargo para otros la mejor había sido la del veintiocho de noviembre… curioso que pensara en ello justamente hoy.

Soltó un suspiro y miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, mmh… si se daba prisa podría pasar a recoger a Eiji a la academia y si no mal recordaba esa noche no trabajaba en el minisuper, quizá podrían ir a cenar a algún sitio, hacia tiempo que no pasaban un grato momento juntos.

XxxxxxX

Veía a sus compañeros conversar y reír alegremente y por extraño que se escuchase se sentía ajeno a todo ello.

Si bien ya no era la misma persona que había entrado a la academia, aquel hombre que alejaba a todo aquel que deseaba conocerle. Aquel hombre que les advertía con la mirada que lo mejor era que no se involucrasen con el.

A pesar de que aquel hombre había desaparecido no se sentía capaz de llegar e iniciar una conversación con cualquiera. Pasaría otro poco antes de volver a encajar en algún sitio, aunque dudase que alguna vez encajo en alguno.

Caminaba con calma hacia la salida principal de la academia, escuchaba a sus compañeros haciendo planes de salir a cenar, de ir al karaoke o simplemente irse de juerga por ahí.

Les miraba con algo de envidia, el nunca había podido gozar de cosas como esas, no que le hicieran falta, pero en ocasiones se había cuestionado que se sentiría tener una vida normal, que se sentiría haber nacido dentro de una familia japonesa promedio. No se quejaba de la familia que había tenido, solo que… ahora a sus venticuatro años (consulto el reloj que parpadeaba en la pantalla de su móvil, si aún venticuatro años) analizaba que de niño había recibido lujos totalmente absurdos que nunca había experimentado lo realmente importante.

Como por ejemplo, de niño nunca experimento la sensación de ir a un parque local, jugar en la caja de arena con otros niños, subir la resbaladilla, estar en el sube y baja y lanzarse desde lo más alto en un columpio; en su adolescencia experimentar el ir a curiosear a los centros comerciales con sus amigos, de ligar a las chicas que se topase en las hamburgueserías, inclusive de invitar a alguna chica de su clase a salir; y ahora de adulto, de sufrir del famoso estrés laboral, de llegar a altas horas de la noche totalmente ebrio después de una noche de locura total en el karaoke con sus compañeros de oficina.

No nunca podría experimentar algo así, no que se quejase de la vida que llevaba, simplemente… quería saber.

Al cruzar la enorme puerta de la academia una fresca ventisca de viento le dio de golpe, comenzaba a enfriar, pronto entraría el invierno.

Entorno los ojos un tanto fastidiado, pronto llegaría la insoportable temporada navideña.

Se arropo aún más en su chaqueta, se acomodo la mochila al hombro y cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse rumbo a su departamento, pudo divisar un auto estacionado que conocía muy bien, ¿qué demonios hacía aquel rarito, sádico y loco ahí?

Se encamino a paso lento al tiempo que el castaño salía del auto para recibirle con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola amor- le saludo- ¿sorprendido?"

"Un poco, ¿qué haces aquí?- respondió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros tratando de protegerse del frío"

"Si no mal recuerdo hoy tienes libre en la noche- el pelirrojo cabeceo dándole la razón- y me pareció buena idea que fuéramos a cenar por ahí o no sé"

"No veo por que no- su única intención era la de ir a dormir a casa, pero pasar un poco de tiempo con su novio no estaba de más- y ¿puedo preguntar a que viene todo eso?"

"Mmh… siento que últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros- cierto, entre la despedida de solteros, la visita a la casa Kikumaru y la boda, no había tenido tiempo para ellos mismos- entonces ¿qué te parece?"

"Genial- el castaño sonrió y pronto noto la mochila de su novio un tanto abultada"

"¿Qué tanto traes ahí?"

"¿Eh?- le vio señalar su enorme mochila- nada, realmente. Andando, antes de que se haga más noche"

XxxxxxX

Se sentía un ambiente cálido en aquel lugar. El sonido de copas al chocar, los cubiertos al encontrarse entre si y el de platos sobre la mesa era algo que se podía oír perfectamente en todo aquel sitio, acompañado de la curiosa mezcla de olores provenientes de los más diversos platillos.

Tras varias opciones que habían salido, optaron por ir al primer restaurante que encontraran, el cual había resultado ser de comida italiana.

El pelirrojo miraba todo con curiosidad, mientras el castaño de enfrente suya seguía leyendo la carta sin saber que ordenar.

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?- se acerco un mesero"

"¿Eh?- se sobresalto- ah, si. ¿Eiji?"

"¿Eh? Oh, bueno. Me trae un spaghetti a la bolognesa, mmh…"

"A mi lo mismo, una pizza mediana de peperoni al centro y una botella de vino, eh…¿cuál sugiere?"

"Puedo sugerirle el MONTECARLO"

"Me parece bien"

"En seguida se lo traigo- el fotógrafo soltó un suspiro, hacía ya bastante que no comía comida italiana y había perdido un poco de experiencia. Entre abrió los ojos y fijo la mirada en su pelirrojo que seguía viendo la decoración del restaurante"

"¿Ocurre algo, amor?"

"No nada, solo que… nunca había comido en un sitio como este- se explico, se sonrojo levemente mientras el otro dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos zafiros- Syuusuke…"

"Hace tiempo que no tenía tiempo para poder verte bien y ahora me doy cuenta que cada vez eres más hermoso- a estas palabras el bailarín se sonrojo. Se libro de responder pues el mesero se acerco con la dichosa botella de vino y dos copas, sirvió un poco de la bebida en cada una y se retiro nuevamente- brindemos- sugirió el fotógrafo"

"¿Brindar? No tenemos un motivo"

"Por estar juntos, es un buen motivo- el otro arqueo una ceja al tiempo que su novio tomaba la copa con delicadeza- es lo único que se me ocurre"

"Por que estamos juntos- sonrió levemente tomo la copa, la alzo un poco. Fuji sonrió y le imitó"

"Por que estamos juntos- tras esto se hizo un pequeño silencio en cual ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y aquello comenzaba a incomodar a Kikumaru"

"Eh… ¿qué hiciste hoy?"

"Nada realmente, dormir hasta tarde y recordar"

"¿Recordar?- le vio sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su camisa, espero unos momentos, en los cuales dio pequeños sorbos a su copa de vino, hasta que el castaño le tendió el aparato- ¿qué es?- lo cogió y pudo ver en la pantalla una imagen que no le era conocida- ¿y esto?"

"La tome hace algunos años, fue parte de mi proyecto final en la escuela de arte- se explico, mientras permanecía con el codo recargado en la mesa y la mejilla descansando en la su mano- para poder graduarte tienes que presentar una galería con un tema diferente y explicar cual era el concepto de tu galería. La mía se llamo 365 CLAROS DE LUNA"

"Se oye interesante"

"No lo es tanto. Durante un año me dedique a retratar a la luna con un paisaje diferente cada noche- dio una pausa en la que bebió un poco de vino y prosiguió- esa, es la del veintiocho de noviembre. Muchos dicen que fue la mejor, aunque otros opinan que fue la del veinticuatro de octubre, a mi me da igual ¿tu que opina?"

"Me gusta- sonrió levemente- ¿dónde la tomaste?"

"En hokkaido, fue a pasar el fin de semana con Tezuka- sonrió levemente al notar que el pelirrojo torcía la boca al oír el nombre del otro- estabamos en una cabaña y en mis locuras subí al techo y la tome"

"Es muy linda- le vio arquear una ceja- no lo digo por compromiso, lo digo por que así lo creo"

"Tienes razón- estiro la mano para coger su celular y miro la imagen. La vista era desde arriba, por lo que se podía ver parte de lo que parecía ser un lago con una gran extensión de bosque rodeándole, en el agua se podía ver el reflejo de la luna que para esos días le faltaba poco para convertirse en cuarto menguante, lo interesante de aquello era que en el enfoque había salido parte del cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas junto con la verdadera luna, había sido cosa de suerte, pero le había gustado- no se por que, pero siento que este día tiene algo de especial. Desde esta noche que tome esta fotografía lo siento. No es una fecha especial así que…"

"Syu- Kikumaru guardo silencio miraba a su novio. Quizá el fotógrafo no celebraba nada importante, según el…sin embargo no sabía de lo equivocado que estaba. ¿debía decirle? No, quizá se molestaría por no haberle dicho nada antes. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando el mesero se acerco con la pasta."

"Muchas gracias- el castaño guardo su móvil, mientras el reloj de pulsera del pelirrojo sonaba indicando las nueve de la noche- bueno, que aproveche"

"Que aproveche- estaba por tomar su tenedor cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar indicándole que había recibido un mensaje- disculpa- lo saco aprisa y leyó"

"¿Puedo preguntar quien es?"

"Ayame- respondió"

"¿Algo importante?"

"Nada- y sin más lo dejo de lado. Tomo su tenedor y estaba por tomar algo de pasta cuando volvió a sonar esta vez anunciando una llamada. Con algo de fastidio vio el nombre en la pantalla y contesto con desgana- ¿si?…si…muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado…estoy con Syuusuke…si, cenando…¿qué tal mañana?… muchas gracias, adiós- colgó molesto y dejo el aparato de lado"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada, Yuushi molestando- dijo sin darle más importancia. Esta vez tomo algo de spaghetti y cuando estaba por llevarlo a su boca el móvil volvió a cenar"

"¿Está todo bien?- pregunto extrañado ante el repentino sonar constante del móvil"

"No es nada. Jiroh…muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado- respondió con los dientes fuertemente apretados- si, Yuushi ya me llamo…si…con Syuusuke, cenando…¿qué tal mañana?…¿eh?, bueno- miro nervioso a su novio- nada…no es para tanto, quizá me tiene alguna sorpresa más tarde…si, bien…adiós- esta vez apago el aparato y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón"

"Eiji, ¿esta todo bien?"

"De maravilla- y sin más comenzó su cena bajo la mirada escrutadora del fotógrafo. Fuji pudo ver cada uno de los movimientos del bailarín, parecía un tanto nervioso como…si le ocultase algo- Syuusuke, tu pasta se enfría"

"Si- comenzó a enrollar un poco de spaghetti en su tenedor sin despegar sus zafiros del otro- Eiji, ¿hay algo que quiera contarme?"

"Mmh, no ¿por qué?- se removió un tanto incómodo- si lo dices por las llamadas, no es nada. Mmh…por cierto ¿podrías pasarme una copia de esa fotografía del veintiocho de noviembre?"

"Claro, pero…"

"Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado- respondió- a todo esto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"El veintinueve de febrero- el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, sonrió levemente- es extraño, lo sé. Cumplo años cada cuatro años… aún soy joven a pesar de mi físico"

"Si mis cálculos no fallan, tienes seis años- el fotógrafo sonrió- ¡kami, que me estoy convirtiendo en un pederasta!"

"Ja- Fuji no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada- si, pero físicamente tengo veinticinco, así que no te preocupes"

"¿Sabes?, esto es traumático. Salgo con un hombre de seis años- el otro amplio aún más su sonrisa"

"Ya lo superaras- dijo terminando la pasta- ¿y el tuyo?"

"Mmh… no lo recuerdo- mintió, a esta respuesta el fotógrafo le miro extrañado- no me mires así, es cierto. Nunca me a importado mucho esa fecha. Es un día más como cualquier otro"

"Tienes razón, pero…"

"Ya te dije, no lo recuerdo- prefirió no insistir. Unos minutos después su pizza llegó y ambos comenzaron a devorarla"

"Mmh, esta bien, no me digas cuan do es tu cumpleaños. Solo dime que tienes mi edad"

"No, soy mucho mayor que tu. En años si, físicamente tenemos la misma edad"

"Ya veo. No sé por que pense que realmente eras mayor que yo, a veces he pensado que rondas los treinta y algo… ¿qué ocurre?- vio como el pelirrojo sudaba la gota gorda y parecía deprimido de pronto- ¿dije algo?"

"Sé que soy muy serio y que eso me hace ver mayor y que soy un poco más alto que tu, pero no es para tanto- sollozo fingidamente- por ello prefiero olvidar mi fecha de cumpleaños"

"Lo siento, no sabía que te afectaba tanto"

"Claro, como tu eres un mocoso"

"Lo siento amor… no es para tanto- el pelirrojo se hizo el ofendido y dio un enorme mordisco- Eiji, cariño"

"Si tanto te interesa… veintiocho de noviembre"

"¿Eh?"

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños número veinticinco"

"Estas de broma"

"La verdad…si- se miraron un momento y soltaron una suave risa- ¿cómo crees que podía ser hoy mi cumpleaños"

"Ya me habías asustado. Hoy tu cumpleaños, yo ni te he felicitado y ni mucho menos un regalo decente te he dado. En fin, sigamos con la cena"

"Si- maldecía a ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que comenzaba a nacerle"

XxxxxxX

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el colchón, había comido demasiado y el vino comenzaba a hacer efecto en el. Se sentía cansado, simplemente deseaba dormir hasta al día siguiente.

Comenzó a rebotar en el colchón mientras oía a Fuji que abría y cerraba puertas y gavetas por toda la casa, ¿qué demonios buscaba? Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

Al menos había sacado información valiosa aquella noche. Mmh… si no mal recordaba el próximo año no habría veintinueve de febrero…¿cómo demonios haría para darle el regalo que planeaba? Nunca había sabido cuando festejaban su cumpleaños ese tipo de personas, bueno ya tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello.

Estaba por incorporarse de la cama cuando el castaño entro en la habitación llevando con el lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

"La encontré- dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba a donde el bailarín estaba sentado- la fotografía que me pediste"

"Oh, muchas gracias. Pero no era necesario que le buscaras ahorita"

"No importa. Como tu dijiste, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, aunque no sepa cuando es. Aunque me gustaría que lo recordaras para poder hacerte un regalo más decente y también…- se inclino para poder susurrarle al oído- para que siempre recuerdes que me haces ver las estrellas"

"¡Tonto!- dijo con el rostro totalmente sonrojado- eres un tonto, pero gracias, además con que estés a mi lado es más que suficiente"

"Ja. Eiji"

"Dime"

"Feliz cumpleaños"

"Muy feliz cumpleaños"

Quizá nunca se lo diría, pero Eiji sabía que aquel día no había salido tan mal después de todo. Había sido el primer cumpleaños que disfrutaba en mucho tiempo.

Sería otro pequeño secreto que le guardaría a su novio, uno de tantos.

Pero nada oscuro como aquel otro que corría por sus venas…

**AVAVAVAVA**

**En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no pues ya ni modo.**

**Ahora les dejo con el capitulo especial. **


	29. Más historias del corazón

Y una vez llegado a los 200 review´s llega el segundo capítulo especial para agradecer su apoyo a esta historia (que sigo insistiendo, no le veo pies ni cabeza ¬¬); en fin, de nueva cuenta estoy aquí para agradecerles eternamente su apoyo, comentarios y sugerencias, pero sobre todo que se tomen unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer las locuras de esta pobre autora.

**Ahora bien, pedí sugerencias para saber que deseaban leer y entre ellas hacer algo así como un día en la vida de las parejas no protagonistas, mmh…como ya lo habrán notado al final de los dos últimos capítulos he mencionado algo así como CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE (creo que es hora de soltar la sopa y he aquí el motivo por el que les hice la pregunta de si realmente estaban leyendo) si se dieron cuenta divide en dos partes lo que título: El poema de un corazón desolado, también conocido como el prologo del libro "crónicas de un corazón desolado" por Mizuki Hajime y si pusieron suficiente atención habrán notado que a lo largo del dichoso poema mencione cuatro frases (inclusive las resalte en mayúsculas), las cuales son: SONRISA PERDIDA, JUGUETE DE NADIE, CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE y ARREGLOS DEL CORAZÓN; bien esos son los títulos de las "Crónicas de un corazón desolado" por Mizuki Hajime. Explico, "Crónicas de un corazón desolado" es el título de una serie de libros, que se conforma de cuatro libros, cuatro historias (supuestamente escritos por Mizuki), que como bien describí en la segunda parte del poema, Hajime se dedico a hacer que los protagonistas soltaran la sopa, que le contaran un poco de las raíces de su relación, sus tropiezos y demás. La primera entrega de estas crónicas es SONRISA PERDIDA (protagonizada por la Dream pair), la segunda es CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE (la historia de la Dirty pair), la tercera es JUGUETE DE NADIE (a mi parecer la más corta de las cuatro y protagonizada por el triángulo amoroso de Momo-Ryoma-Ryoga) y la cuarta y encargada de enlazar a las demás es ARREGLOS DEL CORAZÓN (en la que se narra los pesares de la relación de Mizuki y Yuuta), es por esa razón que la presente historia he mencionado levemente algo sobre esas otras parejas, pero por la misma razón no he entrado en detalles (no quiero adelantar mucho, ahora si que fue un entremés para presentarles los posteriores trabajos). Obviamente quedan la historia de algunos personajes como la Silver pair, la Sweet pair, Oishi, Inui, Kamio, Saeki, Kirihara, Sengoku y Ann. Respecto a ellos, la historia de Silver me tomaría más de un capítulo explicarla, por lo que he desarrollado una historia independiente llamada RECUERDOS DE CRISTAL (si desean que este fic vea la luz háganmelo saber).**

**En resumen, en este fic no hablare gran cosas de las demás parejas, pero en esta ocasión me centrare en los personajes que quedan "sobrando", espero que este capítulo especial sea de su agrado (cualquier duda ya saben pueden expresarla en un review y en caso de que quieran una respuesta directa háganmelo saber y dejen su correo)**

**AVAVAVAVA** **LINDO GATITO**

Las mañana de otoño solían ser bastantes frescas y por más que se arropara en el abrigo verde olivo que llevaba aún podía sentir la matutina brisa, que a pesar de golpear sin piedad su rostro, le ayudaba a desperezarse.

Alzó la vista para contemplar los casi desnudos árboles, pues sus hojas hacían un suave crujido al caminar sobre ellas; solía pasar por ese parque todas las mañanas, solo para deleitarse con la hermosa alfombra rojiza que era las hojas secas sobre el camino.

Vi a lo lejos una pareja de colegiales enamorados cogidos de la mano, caminando aprisa hacia el instituto, esbozó una sonrisa. La época dorada del instituto permanecía muy fresca en su memoria.

A pesar de que aquellos años se había tenido que esforzar más que nunca para mantener la beca, lo había disfrutado. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un mundo diferente, donde las personas se tomaban las cosas con relativa calma, pero a diferencia de ellos, él se había esforzado para sobresalir, solo para al final haber suspendido el examen de admisión a la universidad. Agito levemente la cabeza, lo había suspendido ¿y que? Lo realmente valioso para él fueron todos esos divertidos recuerdos que se llevaría en su memoria para toda la vida. Pero ¿qué es lo que había hecho su época de instituto tan diferente a la de los demás estudiantes de su edad? Pues bien eso era, que el tenía una beca que mantener en un colegio para hijos de la alta sociedad, y él siendo un hijo de familia media tenía que esforzarse por mantener ese apoyo económico que le brindaba la institución. En un principio había tenido serias dudad sobre estudiar en un sitio como ese, pero un trío de amigos le demostró lo contrario.

Pronunció aún más esa sonrisa al ver a lo lejos a uno de esos tres amigos, quien caminaba con paso vagabundo y llevando algo en brazos, apresuro el paso para caminar a su lado.

"Bueno días Kikumaru- le saludo, el susodicho se detuvo para verle"

"Oh, bueno días. Inui.- le regreso el saludo, pronto noto que era eso que llevaba en brazos, un pequeño gatito que temblaba sin cesar- lo encontré una calles atrás, al parecer su madre loa abandono- explico a una pregunta inexistente"

"Al parecer no tiene mucho de haber nacido- dijo tomándolo con delicadeza. Ladeo el rostro y sonrió, aquel gatito tenía un leve parecido al hombre de enfrente suyo, aquel suave pelaje casi atigrado y esos vivaces ojos azules"

"Pensaba llevarlo con el veterinario, pero no conozco ninguno que este dando consulta desde estas horas- murmuro un tanto cabizbajo- pero si no le atendemos…"

"Mmh…- miro un momento al pelirrojo- conozco a alguien, acaba de terminar la carrera así que aún no cuenta con demasiada experiencia, pero creo que sería de ayuda"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si, cuando lleguemos a la cafetería le llamare- ante esto vio sonreír al otro… era la primera vez que le veía hacer ese gesto"

Sin medir más palabras retomaron su caminata. El minino no dejaba de temblar, esperaba que pudiera hacer algo por él. Una vez llegaron a su destino, el pelirrojo tomo en brazos a la criatura mientras el de gafas hacia la correspondiente llamada. Tuvieron que esperar un minutos, en los cuales llegaron los otros tres que trabajaban ahí e inmediatamente les trataron de ayudar a mantener caliente al felino. Y mientras comenzaban a atender el negocio hizo aparición un hombre enfundado en un grueso abrigo color café, camino con paso dudoso hacia donde se encontraba Inui, quien al verlo esbozo una sonrisa.

"No te voy a comer- ante este comentario, el otro siseo, para desconcierto de los cuatro meseros que les veían atentamente- disculpa por haberte llamado tan temprano, pero tienes un paciente- haciendo un ademán a Kikumaru para que se acercase con el gato- es este, ¿podrás hacer algo por él?"

"Lo intentare- suspiró. Se quito el abrigo, el cual fue sostenido por el de gafas. Tomo al felino con delicadeza y le examino- a lo mucho debe de tener una semana de nacido"

"Antes de tomarlo busque a su madre o a sus hermanos, pero no encontré nada. Parecía que llevaba varios días ahí solo- explico el pelirrojo- el hombre asintió levemente. Era una suerte que no tuvieran demasiada clientela, hacia que todos estuvieron atentos del examen médico del gatito. Aquel sujeto saco algunas cosas de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, entre ellas un estetoscopio. Por otro lado Sadaharu estaba más interesado en ver al veterinario que al gato, le vio ser sumamente cuidadoso con el felino y acariciarle suavemente para tranquilizarle; sonrió levemente, sabía que le encantaban los animales, por algo se habrá convertido en veterinario. Por lo general siempre portaba un semblante bastante serio pero eso cambiaba cuando tenía algún animal cerca o cuando estaban ambos a solas. Una vez termino el chequeo, y sentenció que lo que necesitaba era alimento, le guió a la parte trasera de la cafetería"

"Muchas gracias y disculpa de nuevo- le dijo, recibiendo como respuesta un siseo. Sonrió un momento, aún recordaba cuando solía venir todos los días después de sus clases en la universidad, lo veía sentarse siempre en la misma mesa del rincón, cerca del ventanal, leer o escribir algún reporte. Tuvieron que pasar varios meses para atreverse a acercársele y preguntar su nombre, Kaidoh Kaoru estudiante del ultimo semestre de la carrera de veterinaria. Después de aquello siguieron distintas invitaciones al cine, a tomar un almuerzo, un simple fin de semana por el parque. Pronto la confianza creció entre ellos, pero un sentimiento más poderoso se sobrepuso a eso. Sin remedio, el de gafas se enamoro de aquel chico tan silencioso y cascarrabias, un año más joven que el, amante de los animales, y aunque nunca lo fuera admitir abiertamente, que le correspondía. Desde la aparición de ese joven en su vida, todo era color de rosa- ¿tienes planes para la noche?"

"Nada realmente- le respondió secamente- ¿por qué?"

"¿Me aceptarías una cena en mi apartamento? Si no te molesta que cocine- el otro tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, bueno ese desastre de cocinero era parte de Inui y no podía hacer gran cosa para remediarlo, inclusive cuando le había regalado un recetario la navidad pasada, el de gafas se las había ingeniado para darle su propio sazón a los platillos"

"No le hago feo a la comida rápida"

"¿Una pizza?, no va dentro de mi patrón de cena romántica, pero creo que podremos hacer algo"

"Sadaharu… remedio no tienes"

**MANZANAS CON CANELA**

Fuera comenzaba a enfriar, aquel era el presagio de que era invierno aquel año sería bastante frío. Pero era toda una suerte que se encontrase refugiado en aquel apartamento con aquella frazada cubriendo su cuerpo agazapado en uno de esos sillones. Desde su primera visita a aquel lugar se había encaprichado con aquel sofá. El dulce aroma de té verde le llegaba desde la cocina, mientras veía la aburrida programación televisiva, programas musicales, un canal de anime, los melodramas que tanto fascinaban a la hermana mayor de uno de sus mejores amigos, ridículos comerciales que pretendían ofrecer sus productos a los televidentes, programas de chismes… lo mismo de siempre. Soltó un suspiro y derrotado dejo el control remoto de lado en un canal que pasaba una película de bajo presupuesto.

"Disculpa la tardanza- le sobresalto su anfitrión llevando consigo una bandeja con té, dulces y un pastel- ¿y esa película?"

"No hay gran cosa- explico al tiempo que le ofrecía el control remoto- quizá tengas más suerte que yo"

"Déjalo así, yo paso por lo mismo todos los días- dijo, dejo la bandeja en la mesita del centro, tomo el control y apagó el televisor- ¿prefieres oír música?"

"¿Tienes algo sinfónico?"

"Un par de operas y una recopilación de algunos temas famosos en ballet- respondió acercándose a donde guardaba los discos de música- ¿te interesa?"

"Contribución de Mukahi, ¿no?- refiriéndose a la recopilación de ballet- esa esta bien- el otro arqueo una ceja, odiaba cuando se comportaba como todo un monsier, soltó un suspiro y sacando el disco lo coloco en el reproductor y pronto el apartamento se vio inundado por las suaves notas de la conocida obra de LA BELLA DURMIENTE"

"Bien, ¿gustas…?¡hey!- se sorprendió al ver al rubio atacar el pastel- ¡guarda un poco para mi!"

"Está delicioso, ¿manzana con canela?"

"Si- hacia poco menos de un menos que había conocido al actor de teatro independiente, Marui Bunta y desde el principio le pareció una personas bastante atractiva e interesante. Eran las pocas veces que habían salido juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en el apartamento del actor, comiendo dulces, tomando el té y conversando. Siempre criticaba a sus amigos de que se hubiesen fijado en unos plebeyos para convertirlos en sus amantes, nunca le había agradado Mukahi ese enano alegre y escandaloso que pretendía alejar a Yuushi de el; y aquel fotógrafo que se creía que se las sabía de todas a todas respecto a su pelirrojo amigo, era patético. Pero ahora ahí estaba él, babeando por aquel actor- Jiroh-san, ¿gustas té?"

"¿Cómo?, ¡ah, si! Por favor- le miro un momento- Bunta-kun"

"¿Si?"

"Disculpa"

"¿Perdón?"

"Ya sé que a veces me comporto muy engreído, me recibes en tu casa, tratas de hacer cómoda mi estancia y cada vez que trato de invitarte algo, de una forma u otra siempre me termino quejando por todo"

"Es cierto, sueles ser un poco odioso- corroboro- pero tu eres así, no puedo hacer gran cosa para cambiarte"

"Pero…"

"No me molesta, ¿crees que si me molestara seguiría invitándote a tomar el té conmigo?"

"Bueno si, pero…- le vio negar levemente y esbozo una sonrisa para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. A este gesto el diseñador no puedo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que desconcertaron al otro- Bunta-kun es muy bueno conmigo y yo he sido un mal agradecido todo este tiempo, no merezco ni estar en presencia de Bunta-kun pero no puedo evitarlo por que me gusta mucho. Bunta-kun me gusta demasiado- sollozo ocultando su rostro con la frazada- me gusta mucho, tanto que…ya lo amo- a estas palabras el susodicho le miro estupefacto, trato de recuperarse del shock y esbozar una suave sonrisa, se acerco al rubio, tomo asiento a su lado y acaricio delicadamente su cabeza"

"No llores, no hay motivo para hacerlo"

"Pero…me siento mal, he sido un egoísta- alzó la vista para encontrarse con la profunda y rozada mirada del actor- me había jurado a mi mismo no volver a enamorarme, por que creía que siempre saldría lastimado…a fin de cuentas eso es lo que me paso la primera vez que entregué mi corazón pero ahora…"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que te pudieron haber hecho, pero quien te hizo eso es un tonto. No te supo valorar, eres un persona muy linda y créeme yo no haría algo así- le tomo por la barbilla y acerco su rostro al otro. El diseñador se sintió enrojecer y cuando pensaba que probaría los labios del ojirosa- mira… tienes dulce- sonrió pasando su cálida lengua por la mejilla del rubio, se alejo dejando a un diseñador bastante sonrojado- me equivoque, ¡pero que dulce eres!- el dormilón se sonrojo. Bueno, era un buen momento para iniciar a escribir un nuevo capítulo en el libro de su vida, esta vez nada podía salir mal"

**OMELLETE DE QUESO**

La noche aún era joven, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cargando aquellas pesadas cajas con frituras. El molesto pitido de las cajas registradoras le llegaba mientras veía algunas personas en pijama y con la almohada marcada en las mejillas, inclusive en el cabello. Trabajar en el horario nocturno era un sacrificio había comenzado hace algunos años para ayudar en la economía familiar y a pesar de que ya había salido de ese problema, seguía trabajando para poder hacerse de su propio dinero, además era algo que no precisamente le gustaba, pero tenía un motivo para querer permanecer en aquel sitio. Una vez llego a aquel pasillo asignado pudo apreciar a su razón de permanecer con aquel empleo.

"Kikumaru-kun- le llamo alegremente, el susodicho giro a verlo- ¿qué tal?"

"Bien, supongo- respondió seriamente mientras seguía con su labor de colocar los brillantes tarjetones con los precios de la mercancía- por cierto, ¿haz visto al chico nuevo? Se supone que esta a mi cargo, pero me despiste un momento y lo perdí de vista"

"¿Eh?…no, no lo he visto- ¿chico nuevo?, más importante ¡era la primera vez que le oía decir más de tres palabras juntas!- de hecho no sabía que había un chico nuevo en el personal"

"Oh, disculpa por preguntarte"

"No, disculpa por no serte útil- la verdad es que ese pelirrojo le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pero nunca se había armado de valor para confesárselo, se rió de si mismo se escuchaba a colegiala enamorada. Además no le conocía demasiado, pero suponía que una vez le hubiese aceptado tendrían tiempo para conocerse mejor"

"¿Oishi-san? ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con una nota de preocupación en la voz"

"¿Qué, cómo? ¡ah, si estoy bien?- sonrió para verle arquear una ceja, cierto nunca le había visto sonreír, pero se imaginaba que se vería atractivo haciendo ese gesto. Pronto se percato que estaban solos, podría aprovechar para declarársele, aunque no sería una situación precisamente romántica, pero a fin de cuentas estaban libres de compromisos- esto…Kikumaru-kun, yo…"

"¡Kikumaru-san!- le interrumpió un hombre de cabello castaño ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, con unos ojos de un tono similar y una sonrisa un tanto despiste y bondadosa"

"¡Ah, Kawamura! Justo iba a ir a buscarte ¿dónde diablos te metiste? Bueno no importa, por cierto te presento a Oishi Syuichiro"

"Mucho gusto, Kawamura Takashi- el ojiverde se quedo anonado viéndole. Era un hombre con un aire bastante simpático, no atractivo pero si simpático. Por otro lado el recién llegado veía el pelinegro atentamente, ladeo el rostro…¡tenía una cabeza con una perfecta forma de huevo!"

"¿Te molestaría ayudar un poco a Oishi-san mientras yo termino con esto?- les interrumpió el pelirrojo mostrando los tarjetones con los precios. El castaño negó levemente y dicho esto se alejo de ambos"

"Kikumaru-kun…- suspiro derrotado el cabeza de huevo, miro a su nuevo compañero y soltó un suspiro- anda, tenemos que colocar estas frituras en su lugar- y mientras acomodaban la mercancía se sumergieron en una suave charla. Pronto Syuichiro se entero que el castaño había comenzado a trabajar por motivos parecidos a los suyos y a su vez le contó su historia. Estaban tan enfrascados en su charla que no escucharon cuando el pelirrojo les llamo a lo lejos. Eiji hizo un mohín con los labios, después de todo esos dos hacían una bonita pareja, les dejo en paz y se dirigió a buscar a Inoue-san- ¡vaya, al fin terminamos!- sonrió el ojiverde- bueno, llevémonos estas cajas y busquemos a Inoue-san, ya casi termina mi turno"

"Ahora que lo dices, el mío también- sonrió mirando su reloj de pulsera. Caminaron hacia la entrada donde vieron al jefe conversando con Kikumaru y Momoshiro sobre una anécdota de su juventud, los otros le miraban con un tic nervioso. Una vez ambos se acercaron el mayor dejo su perorata y se dirigió a los recién llegados"

"¡Oh, Oishi-kun, Kawamura-kun! ¿qué tal?"

"¿Eh?- preguntaron confundidos, a un lado el ojiverde vio a Eiji mirar nervioso su reloj de pulsera"

"Bueno, creo que yo me retiro- sentenció el pelirrojo"

"¿Eh?, ¡muchas gracias por tu trabajo!- asintió levemente y con un ademán se despidió de los otros"

"¡Kikumaru-kun, espera!…yo también me retiro, Inoue-san"

"Si…gracias por tu tra…lo que sea"

"Corre Oishi, que se te va- rió divertido Momoshiro mientras el cabeza de huevo pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad. Logró alcanzar al otro y con la respiración agitada le detuvo por el brazo"

"Kikumaru-kun, yo…quería decirte algo"

"¿Perdón?"

"Yo…hace tiempo que había querido decírtelo…yo…la verdad es que me gustas, Kikumaru-kun"

"¿¡Como!?- pregunto estupefacto, se alejo un tanto asustado. Oishi le miro preocupado…detalle, primero hubiese investigado si el pelirrojo no era homofobico… ya lo hecho, hecho esta- Oishi-san…yo…"

"No es necesario que me respondas en este momento, me gustaría que lo pensaras. Pero la verdad a mi me…- le acalló con uno de sus finos dedos sobre sus labios- Kikumaru… me gustas y mucho"

"Gracias- respondió y negó levemente con la cabeza- pero no puedo corresponderte, gracias pero lo siento mucho"

"Ya…era demasiado que no tuvieras novia, esa chica debe ser muy afortunada"

"Pues no sé si es afortunada- dijo mirando vagamente al cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas- pero yo si soy afortunado"

"Ya veo- escucharon el sonido de neumáticos, giraron a ver justo en el momento en que el tripulante bajaba y saluda con la mano al pelirrojo- ¿Fuji Syuusuke-sama?"

"Si- sonrió para asombro del ojiverde- gracias por tu confesión, pero mejor guarda todo eso para cuando encuentres a la persona correcta. Todos en este mundo estamos destinado a encontrar a esa persona, créeme- girando a ver algo más allá por encima del hombro del cabeza de huevo- bueno yo me marcho- camino con paso tranquilo hacia el auto del fotógrafo y poco antes de subirse se giro nuevamente al ojiverde- por cierto, no es novia es novio- pronto unió cabos. Recordó aquella ocasión en que había atacado al castaño a escobazos, si no mal recordaba había preguntado si el pelirrojo deseaba ser su novio…sonrió levemente, soltó un suspiro y giro a ver a quien estaba tras suyo"

"Kawamura"

"Es triste cuando te rechazan, pero de esas experiencias debes hacerte fuerte- murmuro, era obvio que había oído desde el principio"

"Si, como me dijo todos estamos destinados a encontrar a esa persona especial- se miraron un momento con sendas sonrisas en su rostro"

"Mira, la luna parece un queso incompleto- rió el castaño. Alzó la vista hacia el firmamento y contuvo las ganas de llorar. ¡Bueno empezar a buscar a esa persona especial! Bajo la vista solo para toparse con el pañuelo que le era ofrecido…quizá esa persona estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba"

**MELODÍA DEL VIÑEDO**

_La suave brisa nocturna se colaba por las ventana abierta de par en par, haciendo ondear suavemente las delgadas cortinas dejando ver de cuando en cuando las ciento de estrellas que salpicaban la enorme bóveda oscura que era el firmamento. Fuera no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que el de la fuente que adornaba el inmenso jardín de aquella mansión, pero el flujo del agua no era lo único que oía, unos metros más allá de donde estaba el sofá donde reposaba, le llegaba las suaves notas interpretadas por el violín. _

_Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, para mirarle fijamente, odiaba que cuando lo citaba era solo para mostrarle sus avances con aquel delicado instrumento. Admitía que era un buen músico, pero un poco de atención a su persona no le haría mal a nadie, suspiro y tomo una de las dulces uvas de aquel cuenco que descansaba en su regazo. A veces se preguntaba que es lo que había hecho que se enamorara de aquel sujeto maniático de la música. Volvió a suspirar y hecho la cabeza hacía atrás, de manera que quedo viendo el techo y eso era todas las noches. Sus finos dedos volvieron a buscar una uva cuando pronto sintió un fino dedo picando una de sus mejillas._

"_No me estas escuchando- le reclamo, le miro un tanto ceñudo con aquellas esmeraldas que poseía por ojos- ¿acaso te aburro?"_

"_La verdad, si- respondió- Saeki, todas las noches es lo mismo. Me llamas para decir que deseas pasar la noche conmigo y cuando llegó resulta que me vas a entretener con uno de tus tediosos conciertos- aquel comentario podría llegar hacer hiriente para cualquier músico pero no para aquel peliblanco. Miro fijamente al ojiverde y sonrió- ¿qué ocurre?"_

"_Eso demuestra que aún me falta demasiado- dejo el violín sobre una mesita en la que descansaba una lámpara, para al segundo siguiente acercarse y tomar asiento a lado de aquel pelinegro- Akaya, sabes que yo solo deseo hacer música para ti, música que te guste"_

"_Lo sé y al parecer no vas por buen camino- dijo, dio un sorbo a su bebida- ¿por qué no pruebas con otro instrumento?"_

"_¿Otro? Tienes razón ¿cuál te gusta?- el pelinegro hizo un mohín con los labios. Lo recordaba, se había enamorado de ese sujeto por su música, por que su música era muy distinta a la de cualquier otro. Tocaba por que le gustaba, era como una droga para el, pero pronto eso perdió su significado cuando sentenció que solo tocaría música que le gustara a él, Kirihara Akaya. Aquella sentencia había contaminado toda la pureza que le había traído al principio y pronto comenzó a aburrirse de aquel sujeto y sus melodías, entonces ¿por qué seguía con él? Por que cuando intento alejarse se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin él- ¿Akaya?"_

"_Haz música, pero no para mi, para ti. Vuelve a tocar como antes, busca esa melodía que hizo que me enamorara de ti- le miro desconcertado ¿de que hablaba?"_

"_Pero antes me habías dicho que te gustaba mi música"_

"_Antes de que la dirigieras a mi. Cuando te conocí tocabas las cuerdas de ese violín por que sentías que si no lo hacías tu vida no tenía sentido; componías tus propias piezas de piano como necesitando expresar eso que tu corazón te dictaba; ver tus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de hacer cantar al clarinete; tus suaves dedos, que más de una vez me han dado placer, acariciar cada una de las cuerdas de las arpas; me gustaba tu música por que la tocabas para ti, por que te gustaba, por que la música eras tu y si tu eras la música, desde luego que me gustaba. Pero cuando sentenciaste que harías música para mi, contaminaste esa pureza, ¿quién soy yo para merecer esos finos acordes dirigidos a mi persona? Por ello, no me gusta tu música- el peliblanco le miro un momento con el rostro ladeado- vuelve a deleitarme con tus melodías, busca esa pureza que ha perdido"_

"_Lo haré, pero no entiendo por que dices que no mereces que mis melodías te toquen. Tu te haz convertido en mi inspiración, como desearía poder expresar todo esto que siento por ti con el suave canto del violín"_

"_Eso, no pienses en mi, piensa en ti. No merezco que se preocupen por mi, ni mucho que me vean como una fuente de inspiración- volvió a dar otro sorbo a su bebida - ¿qué no hacías música por que te gustaba?"_

"_Desde luego… ¡y me sigue gustando!- se apresuro a añadir al ver que el otro separaba los labios para añadir algo- pero seamos sinceros, ahora tu eres mi mundo, en lo único en lo que pienso"_

"_¿Yo? Si yo soy el culpable de ello, sería mejor alejarme"_

"_No. Si tu no estuvieras…ni las melodías tendrían sentido. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo… déjame intentar conquistarte una vez más. Si de pronto me quitaras estas cadenas invisibles que me atan a ti, me sentiría perdido, no sabría que hacer"_

"_No es que intentes conquistarme, más que encadenado me tienes en tu corazón, es que vuelvas a encontrar tu libertad. Te tengo cautivo, busca de nuevo esa pureza en las cuerdas de tu violín, no busques la libertad en mi, por que no la encontraras- tomo una de las uvas del cuenco- haz música para mi si gustas, pero no lograras que me guste…"_

"¡Tonterías!- grito un tanto molesto y sonrojado- ¿qué demonios tienes ese Mizuki en la cabeza? Yo no soy tan cursi y poético"

"Tranquilo- sonrió con un ligero tic nervioso- es solo un borrador que nos envió para que le diéramos nuestra opinión, a fin de cuentas esta usando nuestra relación como inspiración para su nueva novela"

"¡Pero esto es el colmo! Yo nunca te hablaría de manera tan melosa- gruño mirando al peliblanco que justo en ese momento practicaba con el arpa- y permíteme dejar en claro que nunca me a gustado tu música y que nunca me haz tenido encadenado a ninguna parte"

"Akaya, es una novela romántica con tonos de drama- lidiar con el ojiverde si que era cansado, después de todo no había sido buena idea dejar que Mizuki escribiera una novela basada en su relación"

"Mmh…le haré algunas anotaciones- sentencio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el piano de cola donde descansaban algunas partituras y un bolígrafo- Kirihara no debe parecer la damisela en aprietos…- escribía con los dientes apretados- no esta realmente enamorado de Saeki… bueno, a medias- el susodicho rió por lo bajo, así era su chico, no tenía remedio alguno"

**DE BOLITAS Y PALITOS**

La suave brisa otoñal provocaba que más de uno tuviera la misma, una buena taza café para arreglar ese suave frescor que les causaba. Si bien otoño se caracterizaba por ser una estación cálida, no calurosa, y con suaves brisas que hacían danzar las hojas de los árboles, que para ese entonces, estaban casi desnudos. Pero al parecer aquel otoño era muy distinto a otros, era como si anunciase que el próximo invierno sería bastante frío. Pero aquello era lo que provocaba que estuvieron al tope con la clientela. Oficinistas, colegiales, grupos de amigos y amas de casa que pasaban por ahí para darse un pequeño lujo, todos por igual pedían un cálida y aromática taza de delicioso café; si sin duda ya se acercaba de nuevo la época en que las ventas aumentaban de manera desorbitante.

Bufo por lo bajo, acomodo una par de tazas y un pequeño plato con dulces en su bandeja, se la acomodo al hombro y, con algo de dificultad, paso por todo ese mar de gente hacía la mesa donde esperaban pacientemente el pedido.

"Gracias por esperar- coloco la orden en la mesa, mientras el par de amigas le veían fijamente- ¿se le ofrece otra cosa?"

"Si, un cenicero y tu nombre guapo- el susodicho se sonrojo levemente mientras gruñía por lo bajo, nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de clientas. Justo en ese momento paso a su lado su compañero con una dulce sonrisa- ¿se puede?"

"En seguida les traigo uno- respondió haciendo caso omiso a la otra pregunta"

"Oh, bueno. Pero tu nombre es…"

"Shishido Ryo- les interrumpió un peliplateado mientras se inclinaba para dejar un cenicero en la mesa- ¿cierto?"

"Tarou…"

"Ryo, que bonito nombre- sonrió una de ellas- ¿tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo?"

"Yo…"

"No, después del trabajo directo a su apartamento a preparar ramen instantáneo- se volvió adelantar el peliplateado"

"Tarou…"

"Oh. ¿Crees que puedas aceptarnos una cena?"

"¡Por supuesto que s…!"

"¡Choutarou!…lo siento mucho, pero soy asistente de este sujeto y tenemos mucho trabajo. Si me disculpan- dijo bastante sonrojado y molesto mientras acallaba a su compañero con una mano sobre los suaves labios del menor. Sin embargo no contó con sentir la cálida lengua del peliplateado acariciar la palma de su mano- ¡Choutarou!"

"¡Oh! ¿y como te llamas tu?"

"Ootori Choutarou, mucho gus…-"

"Si nos disculpan- se llevo del brazo a su compañero"

"¡Gracias, por cierto están como quieres, guapos!- grito una de las chicas antes de perderse tras la puerta de la cocina"

"¡Choutarou!- grito, el susodicho sonrió tranquilamente- ¿qué te crees?"

"Sabes que no me molesta que las mujeres te coqueteen- se explico como si fuese lo más obvio"

"¡Pero a mi si!"

"Mmh… pues a mi me pareció que a ti era a quien le coqueteaban"

"¡No me molesta que te coqueteen… digo!…eres el colmo- Ootori rió suavemente- me molesta que te coqueteen y que me coqueteen, eso es lo que quería decir"

"A mi no. Por que sé que Shishido-san es solo mío y yo solo soy de Shishido-san- dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano izquierda del castaño, en la cual su dedo anular lucía una sortija, la cual beso- ¿no?"

"Tarou…¿¡cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre!?- rompió el encanto soltando su mano para al segundo siguiente jalaba de las mejillas del otro"

"¡Chicos!- les interrumpió Ann- dejen sus problemas maritales para otra ocasión. Y ayúdenos un poco a Kikumaru-kun y a mi…¡en seguida voy!- salió aprisa de ahí dejando a la pareja viéndose un momento"

"Ya hablaremos en casa- sentenció el castaño, tomo una bocanada de aire y salió de ahí dejando al otro que seguía con aquella suave sonrisa en sus labios la cual, una vez estuvo solo, desvaneció"

"Como me gustaría que fuera cierto… Shishido-san"

Hacia horas que su cena se había enfriado, pero es que estaba bastante concentrado en aquellos bosquejos como para distraerse en cosas tan insignificantes. La estancia era inundada por el suave sonido de la música de relajación que su compañero había colocado al inicio de ese sesión de trabajo. A penas y levanto la vista cuando vio la mano, de piel morena de Shishido, que depositaba una taza de humeante té a su lado.

"Tu cena ya se enfrió, te la caliento- no era una pregunta, era un hecho- descansa un poco la vista, tanto tiempo ahí sentado tampoco es bueno"

"Solo termino esta página- respondió apartando con delicadeza las pelusas de goma de su dibujo"

"Eso dijiste hace dos horas y mira sigues ahí- le regaño. Sin esperar respuesta tomo la cena fría y se dirigió a la cocina. Aquella vez si que había exagerado un poco con los rasgos del protagonista, le estaba dando una lata, el olor de curry le llegó y pronto sus estomago le exigió algo de alimento. Una vez hubo terminado la ultima viñeta alzo la vista y giro a ver al otro que caminaba con el plato de la cena en una mano y en la otra varias hojas- ven a cenar, después podrás seguir"

"No te preocupes, he terminado esta página, seguiré- sonrió. Se puso de pie, camino hacia la sala y tomo asiento en uno de aquellos raídos sofás y tomo con delicadeza el plato que le era ofrecido. Hacía mucho que había descubierto que el camino para ser un mangaka no era fácil, las editoriales ya había rechazado un par de sus trabajos, pero eso no le desanimaba; mantenía la esperanza que un día se dieran cuenta de su trabajo y publicasen sus trabajos- Shishido-san… digo Ryo-kun ¿qué tal vas con ese nuevo guión?- si, eran una pareja un tanto extraña. Uno era mangaka amateur y el otro un guionista que no tenía ni pizca de originalidad"

"¿Cuál? ¿el de la chica que viaja a un mundo donde todos están locos y toman té?… lo deje- Choutarou sonrió, aquella historia había sido una mala copia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, cosa que desde luego nunca le dijo a su compañero- ahorita estoy en otra historia"

"¿En serio?, la otra me gustaba mucho- mintió cosa que el otro noto"

"No digas mentiras, no van contigo. Ya sé que mis guiones nunca han sido muy originales, pero este es diferente- sonrió bastante emocionado, al tiempo que le tendía las hojas que antes le había visto- es apenas un borrador, pero necesito tu opinión para saber si sigo o no"

"Bueno…¿de que habla? A grandes rasgos"

"Mmh…es una pareja que se conocen desde la infancia, ambos están perdidamente enamorados. Sin embargo llega un momento en que la familia del sujeto decide mudarse lejos, entonces se ven en la necesidad de separarse. La chica completamente enamorada le hace la promesa, bajo un árbol de cerezo, de esperarle el tiempo que fuese necesario- el otro mantenía una ceja arqueada- ya sé que hasta aquí no suena muy original, pero eso es solo el comienzo. Años después se vuelven a encontrar, pero hay un pequeño problema, el sujeto no la recuerda. El motivo es que hace un par años sufrió un accidente automovilístico donde, por cierto muere la familia del tipo- guardo silencio un momento, sacudió la cabeza y siguió- pero él fue el único sobreviviente, sin embargo perdió la memoria. La chica loca de desesperación por que no la reconoce se da a la tarea de ayudarle a recordar esa parte del pasado que olvido, para al no conseguirlo y cuando esta por darse vencida, el sujeto comienza a recordar esa vaga promesa que se hicieron bajo el sakura, siendo este el detonante perfecto para que recupere la memoria. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, pues aquel sujeto ya había rehecho su vida y estaba a unos meses de casarse…y eso es todo. ¿qué te parece?- vio como el peliplateado le miraba perplejo- eto…los protagonistas se llaman Kamakari Ryo y Ootori Chihiro- ¿podía ser verdad?- ¿Choutarou? ¿te molesta que haya usado tu apellido sin consultarte? Lo cambiare si gustas, pero…"

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió este guión?"

"Pues…es como si siempre estuviese en mi mente"

"Entonces… ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¿Perdón? ¿recordar que?- vio como unas lagrimas asomaban de los castaños ojos de su peliplateado mientras una sonrisa un tanto extraña se dibujaba en su rostro- Choutarou"

"Nada, cosas mías- claro era demasiado para ser verdad. Los médicos habían dicho que esos recuerdos los había olvidado para siempre, pero ¿entonces que era todo eso?- suena interesante. Dices que solo es un borrador, ¿para cuando crees que termines el original? Me gustaría mucho usar tu guión para uno de mis mangas, si no te molesta claro esta"

"¿Mi guión, para uno de tus mangas?- le miro asombrado- es la primera vez que me pides uno de mis guiones"

"Me gusto mucho. Además, piénsalo. Si gusta la idea la publicaran a nivel nacional, ¡inclusive mundial! Luego gustara tanto que harán una adaptación al anime estaremos en la cima, ¡con los grandes! Y después harán un live-action y entonces tendremos que ponernos a trabajar para crear otro éxito, uno de tus guiones y mis dibujos…¡seremos grandes!"

"¿Con los grandes? ¡podría conocer a Toriyama Akira e incluso a Konomi Takeshi! ¿qué esperamos? ¡Manos a la obra!- el peliplateado le vio ponerse de pie bastante emocionado. Su cena se había enfriado nuevamente pero eso no importaba, ni tampoco los diagnósticos médicos, los cuales habían demostrado más de una vez ser erróneos… bueno, la esperanza muere al último"

**CROQUETAS PARA EL CORAZÓN **

Odiaba aquellos momentos en que se encontraba mortalmente aburrido sin gran cosa que hacer más que acariciar, al más puro de los gángster, a su cachorro de raza pug. Ni un buen libro le sacaría de su aburrición , pero que podía hacer si en aquellos momentos se encontraba en su período de descanso, lejos de las pasarelas. En más de una ocasión le había tratado de convencer para que dejase su empleo y dedicara su tiempo exclusivamente a su persona, pero su respuesta había sido una tremenda negativa y con ella aquel cachorro, ladeo el rostro y bajo la mirada, solo para como el chucho dormitaba tranquilamente en su regazo. ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer para que ese tonto cara dura le pusiese atención? Soltó un suspiro y se llevo las yemas de sus finos dedos a la sien, donde dio un suave masaje, pasar todo el día con el chucho ese no era nada fácil. Volvió a soltar un suspiro y se puso de pie de la butaca en la que se encontraba sin importarle si despertaba a chucho en el proceso, camino furioso hacía su cama, donde se recostó bastante enfurruñado viendo el techo… ya no le gustaba ese color, mandaría a pintarlo de otro tono. Sintió como a su lado el colchón se hundía por un ligero peso, ladeo el rostro solo para toparse la húmeda cavidad que era el hocico del carlino. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, le vio ladear el rostro, se miraron de manera desafiante y pronto su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando el chucho comenzó a ladrar y de paso pasar su pequeña y cálida lengua por su rostro. Se incorporo molesto viendo de manera asesina al cachorro. No le importaba que fuese su "hijo" no tenía perdón para tal atrevimiento ¡babear su hermoso rostro!

"Serás- estaba por tomarlo por el pescuezo mientras le perrito se defendía dispuesto a enterrarle sus pequeños colmillitos, cuando en la habitación apareció el motivo de todas sus desgracias- Kunimitsu…"

"¿Que hacen?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada al ver el extraño cuadro. El rubio con una mano cerca del cuello del perro, mientras este se había quedado a medio camino de masticar la mano del modelo- Keigo, remedio no tienes- suspiro, se acerco a donde estaban y tomo en brazos al carlino- hola junior, ¿extrañaste a papá?- preguntaba alegremente mientras el susodicho agitaba felizmente su pequeña cola- papá también te extraño"

"Y papá tiene jaqueca- sentenció el rubio del lunar, sin embargo el de gafas le ignoro- ¡Kunimitsu!"

"Ya te escuche, no grites. ¿quién es mi campeón?- Atobe les miro con un tic nervioso, desde que ese perro llegó a su vida el de gafas prefería la compañía del carlino a la suya"

"Kunimitsu, podrías dejar a junior un momento y ponerme atención- gruño por lo bajo al no haber respuesta, se puso de pie y paso de largo a padre e hijo"

"¿A dónde ves?- al verlo llegar a la puerta y abrirla con un poco de rudeza"

"Voy a llamar a alguno de mis amantes, quizá alguno este más interesado en pasar la noche conmigo que con ese estúpido perro- dijo y azotó la puerta a sus espaldas. El de gafas soltó un suspiro y miro al cachorro que cubría su rostro con sus patitas delanteras"

"No es tu culpa, papá esta muy estresado sin nada que hacer en casa- se puso de rodillas en el piso y dejo al cachorro- todo esta bien, iré a hablar con el- dicho esto se fue a buscar al rubio"

Una simple copa de vino no servía para tranquilizarle, pero ¿por qué estaba tan exasperado últimamente? Pues comenzaba a aburrirse de sus período de vacaciones estando ahí solo en aquella enorme mansión más que la compañía del carlino, que Tezuka no le prestaba la misma atención en los últimos días y por Jiroh… soltó un suspiro, vio su reflejo en el vino y con frustración se bebió el resto de un golpe. Si bien las cosas había terminado con el dormilón diseñador, había algo dentro de él se rehusaba a dejarle ir. Tenía que admitir que con ese chico había disfrutado bastante esos tres años de relación, nunca olvidaría su dulzura (tanto de personalidad como el sabor de su pálida piel), con el diseñador había cometido el peor error del seductor narcisista, amar fuertemente algo que no era a si mismo. Vio los finos rayos de la luna colarse por el enorme ventanal de aquella habitación, aquella habitación que más de una vez había sido testigo de las muestras de pasión que tenía con el diseñador. Odiaba tener que vivir en el pasado, pero… cuando termino lo suyo no había tenido piedad al ver aquel infantil rostro cubierto de lágrimas y de los sollozos que le rogaban no lo dejase, no había tenido piedad pues sabía que ese chico sería suyo para siempre, no debía preocuparse, lo mantenía cautivo de los recuerdos. Si ese mocoso seguía viviendo era por los simples recuerdos de esa relación, no se preocupaba. No que con esto negara que no amaba a Tezuka, al contrario lo amaba con toda su alma, pero ¿para que conformarse con uno si se puede tener dos? Tenía el cuerpo del de gafas y el corazón del rubio dormilón. Al menos eso creía, hasta hace unos días. El dormilón estaba enamorado y no precisamente de él, de un desconocido. La sangre le hervía con el solo recuerdo de verle abrazar a ese sujeto…lo había perdido. Y era hay cuando su otro yo le gritaba que había sido un estúpido al dejarle, Tezuka ya tenía una vida a lado de aquel otro sujeto y él, él amaba con locura a Jiroh. ¿cuántas veces no hizo el amor a Tezuka imaginando que ese cuerpo bajo suyo era aquel frágil que siempre anhelo? Muchas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Oyó la puerta abrirse y un fino rayo de luz del pasillo se coló.

"Keigo- le llamo- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿No que estabas con el perro?- respondió secamente- deja a oree-sama en paz"

"Mmh…no quiero. Estoy cansado y necesito dormir"

"Pues adelante, sabes que esta mansión tiene setenta y tres habitaciones, escoge la que gustes, pero déjame en paz"

"¿Setenta y tres habitaciones? Me pregunto en cuantas lo hemos hecho ya- el rubio sintió un tic nervioso- pues deberíamos empezar ¿no?"

"Pues consíguete a otro por que yo no seré participe de ello, mejor aún vete con tu estúpido perro maldito zoofilico- el de gafas arqueo una ceja y pronto comprendió lo que ocurría ahí. Si bien antes le había visto enojado, pero esta era la segunda vez desde que comenzaron a salir que lo veía tan frustrado"

"¿Aun lo amas?- aquella pregunta fue como un balde de agua helada para el modelo"

"¿De que hablas? He dicho que me dejes solo"

"Cuando terminaste tu relación con Akutagawa-kun te pusiste igual- se explico- aun lo amas- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- no soportas ver que a encontrado a alguien más, ¿no es así?"

"Estas confundido- murmuro- vete, necesito estar a sola"

"No. Aun lo amas, entonces ¿qué he sido para ti todo este tiempo?"

"No lo sé, oree-sama desea estar solo"

"¡Keigo!"

"¿¡Que!?- grito furioso girando a ver al de gafas- ¡muchas veces me he arrepentido de haber alejado a Jiroh de mi, pero ya nada puedo hacer por que ahora mi presente eres tu, grandisímo amante de los animales!- soltó un suspiro- ¡me alegro que Jiroh encontrara alguien que realmente le respeta y le ama! ¡se lo merece, es un dulce, un ángel, alguien tan perfecto, tan perfecto que me supera!- tomo una bocanada de aire- ¡y tu deberías de estarle agradecido de dejarme libre! ¡simple y vulgar mortal que a osado a ponerse en mi presencia más de una vez, aún sabiendo que nunca estarás a mi altura! ¡vulgar plebeyo que se atreve a ser mi igual!- se miraron fijamente- plebeyo, haz cometido el peor error… desnudar mis debilidades, señalar mis errores- tiro con furia la copa haciéndose añicos, se acerco con paso firme y le tomo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡era perfecto! Pero tu…¡haz osado demostrar lo contrario!- ahí estaba la verdad- pero ¿sabes lo que es peor? ¡que te amo, estúpido plebeyo zoofilico!- ahí estaba toda la verdad- haz logrado bajarme de mi trono en las alturas, haz logrado demostrarme que también soy humano ¡un vil ser humano como cualquier otro!, haz logrado hacer que me enamore de verdad. Te amo, por que no me tratas como un ser divino, por que me haz enseñado los simples y vulgares placeres de la vida, por ser tu y no tratarme como si fuese algo inalcanzable- ahí estaba toda la verdad. Su amor por Jiroh se había convertido en una tonta obsesión. El dormilón le veía como un ser supremo y a su vez veía a ese risueño niño como un ser inalcanzable, tanta perfección no podía ser vista junta. Esa obsesión, tanta arrogancia de su parte, le había impedido ver lo realmente importante. Soltó la camisa del otro, suspiro derrotado, bufó y una suave risa que poco a poco se convirtió en carcajada salió de sus labios"

"Keigo. Estas demente"

"¿¡Que!? ¡encima de que te abro mi corazón, estú…"

"Lo sé ¿cómo te sientes? Los especialistas dicen que es mejor decir las cosas a guardarlas. No sabía si funcionaría, pero…"

"¡Maldito!"

"Si, soy un maldito ¿y que? ¿cómo te sientes?- el rubio le miro de manera asesina, ¡nadie usaba a oree-sama como conejillo de indias!- ya sabía todo eso que me dijiste, pero sirvió para tranquilizarte e inflarme el ego, de paso- cerro los ojos, un tic nervioso le aquejaba y cubrió sus labios con una de sus finas manos- yo también te amo, Keigo. Este zoofilico te ama"

"Serás…"

"¿Te sientes mejor?- era consiente de que su amante aún no podía sacar al diseñador de sus pensamientos y que quizá nunca lo haría, pero no le molestaba, pues el aún mantenía el recuerdo de Syuusuke muy cerca de su corazón… a fin de cuentas un noviazgo de casi cinco años no era fácil de olvidar. Pronto la luz del pasillo entro con mayor intensidad en aquella habitación, ambos giraron hacia la puerta, pero no vieron a nadie, bajaron la vista y vieron al carlino que venía trotando hacia ellos con un hueso de juguete en el hocico. Cuando hubo llegado se sentó frente al modelo y con un gesto de sus patita dejo el hueso a sus pies- creo que te esta pidiendo una disculpa- el rubio le miro con una ceja arqueada, descubrió sus labios y esbozo una suave sonrisa"

"Eres un chucho extrañado- se arrodillo a la altura del cachorro y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- idéntico a tu padre- junior movía alegremente su cola para después alejar su cabecita y zaparse la mano del rubio"

"¡Kunimitsu!"

AVAVAVAVA 

**Y bueno aquí llego al final de este capítulo especial, que espero haya sido de su agrado y que hayan disfrutando leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**De nueva cuenta les repito, si desean que la historia de la Silver pair vea la luz háganmelo saber.**

**¿qué mas les puedo decir? Manden sus sugerencias , díganme que les gustaría leer en futuros capítulos y tratare de cumplirles el capricho ( creo que más de una se comenzara a dar cuenta que si los tomo en cuenta y algunas cosas les sonaran familiares, pues si. Son las hermosas y descabelladas ideas que me dan).**

**Bueno, en fin me despido no sin antes aprovechar y desearles un feliz año nuevo, esperando que sigan apoyándome en esta locura que también es de ustedes.**

**Con su permiso paso a retirarme a dormir un poquito.**

**P.D. DREAM PAIR FOREVER**

**P.D.2 Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta. CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE**


	30. 27 El principio del fin

**Bueno aquí llego con el primer capítulo del año y espero que no sea el último, después de tremenda desvelada que me di para poder terminar el capítulo anterior me di cuenta que las ideas se me bloquearon… yo con tanto tiempo libre y sin ninguna buena idea para escribir. En fin, agradezco sus mensajes a: **Pastelito, Mizuki-Nfu, Natsaki, ayame003, IvySharpen, saku-ann, la víctima (¡¡mami!! T-T), Guasón, Klaus Leonowens y Lee Izusu**, a ustedes muchas gracias por leer y a todos los leen pero no dejan review…de nueva cuenta me guardo mis comentarios ¬¬**

**Respecto al capítulo anterior, me disculpo por si les pareció un tanto flojo y sin sentido, pero se los repito originalmente debió publicarse el 28 de noviembre, pero por una u otra razón no logre terminarlo a tiempo y en cuanto al especial, les reitero si desean que la historia de la silver pair vea la luz solo háganmelo saber.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le hago una observación (al igual que a los encargados del guión del anime) si pretendía salvar la reputación de Mi****zuki en el capítulo...no recuerdo pero justamente cuando Fuji va jugar contra Kirihara de la Rikkai Dai (si no mal recuerdo) con eso de que se sonroja al ver a Yumiko Fuji, créanme nadie se los cree (vamos, seamos realistas. Ese tipo va tras todo lo que tenga el apellido Fuji)**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**27**

**EL PRINCIPIO DE FIN**

Algo en el le decía que no había sido buena idea salir de cama, pero la insistencia de su abuelo por que fueran de visita fue superior a su deseo de quedarse en cama abrazado a su rarito, sádico y loco novio.

Le era inquietante pero tenía ese presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a pasar ese día.

Trataba de recordar con que pie había salido de la cama aquella mañana ¿acaso había sido el derecho? ¿O quizá fue el izquierdo? No lo recordaba, no que tomara en serio la frase de "levantarse con el pie izquierdo", simplemente debía ser invenciones suyas, además ¿qué podía salir mal cuando tenía a Syuusuke a su lado?

"Te ves contento después de todo- le sobresalto la voz de su novio. Giro el rostro para verlo, quien le veía con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Se encontraban de visita en casa del pelirrojo, para ser más precisos, estaban en la sala de té esperando a que el abuelo Kikumaru llegase- ¿algún motivo en especial?"

"Ninguno. Solo pensaba- respondió sin darle mucha importancia, soltó un suspiro y se hundió en el sofá- gracias por acompañarme"

"No hay de que. Así solo tengo un pretexto para poder estar contigo- sintió como un tenue rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. A veces odiaba que fuera tan sincero- ¿qué ocurre?"

"Nada- al tiempo que se arropaba en aquel enorme abrigo color marrón- hace frío- el invierno había entrado hacia unos pocos días, trayendo consigo la tan insoportable onda de frío. Insoportable al menos para Eiji, quien debajo de ese abrigo traía puestas quien sabe cuantas prendas más, mientras el castaño solo lucía un simple jersey negro de cuello alto"

"¿Frío? ¿ya ni por que tienen la calefacción?- el pelirrojo asintió"

"No sabes cuanto envidio a Yuuta-kun y Mizuki-san, en centro América debe estar más cálido que aquí. Syu, en nuestra luna de miel ¿también podemos ir a América?- el susodicho arqueo una ceja para luego asentir levemente"

"A donde tu quieras. Pero, ¿luna de miel? Todavía ni tu abuelo nos a dado la bendición y tu ya estas ahí. ¿qué dirá?- el pelirrojo le miro un momento mientras cabeceaba"

"La verdad no lo sé. Acepto bastante bien que mi pareja fuese un hombre, así que no creo que se oponga al matrimonio- respondió, alzó la vista al techo- en fin a eso venimos. A confirmar lo nuestro y de paso para invitarle a la presentación- el fotógrafo amplio aún más su sonrisa. Sabía como su adorado pelirrojo amaba el ballet y de que sería feliz si su abuelo y hermanos fuesen a verlo a su siguiente presentación. El, desde luego era invitado de honor, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para ver el hermoso…para ver a Eiji hacer lo que más le gusta y de paso para poder hacer un par de fotografías- estoy seguro que mi madre debe estar muy orgullosa de mi"

"Mmh…- hablando de…- Eiji amor, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte"

"Dispara"

"Es sobre Koma…"

"Disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar- les interrumpió el patriarca de los Kikumaru- pero tuve unos asuntos que arreglar con Masataka"

"Mi padre- le explico el pelirrojo, al tiempo que se ponían de pie para saludar al mayor- ¿lo de siempre?"

"Lo de siempre, Komaki- respondió de manera cansada mientras abrazaba a su nieto- nunca entenderá que no tienes nada que ver con todo eso"

"Pero abuelo, ¿y si tiene razón? Quizá este en todo su derecho de…- replico aprisa separándose del anciano"

"Komaki, muchacho. Por humanidad, por humanidad- el pelirrojo hizo un mohín con los labios en señal de enojo- cualquiera que se atreva decirse humano, ya no por ética o por otra cosa, por humanidad"

"Abuelo…"

"He dicho. Syuusuke, querido nieto- sonrió al tiempo que abría los brazos para poder abrazarle- Syuusuke, te agradezco tanto que cuides de Komaki"

"Ya se lo he dicho, no hay nada que agradecer- sonrió una vez deshizo el abrazo"

"En fin me disculpo de nueva cuenta por tenerlos aquí esperando- al tiempo que tomaban asiento- tus hermanos llegaran un poco más tarde, así que por favor, quédense a cenar- Eiji soltó un bufido- Masataka no estará- le vieron agazaparse en el sofá y con gesto infantil soplar para apartar un mechón que caía sobre su rostro- en fin- les vio un momento a ambos con aire un tanto severo- respecto a lo que me dijo Hikari"

"Si, es cierto- respondió el bailarín, al tiempo que se incorporaba en el asiento y le devolvía una mirada llena de seguridad- le he pedido a Syuusuke, aquí presente, que se case conmigo"

"Supongo no hay marcha atrás"

"No lo hay- el fotógrafo trago saliva con algo de dificultad al ver el rostro tan serio del mayor. Eiji se puso de pie, se acerco a su abuelo y se coloco de rodillas frente a el- abuelo, sabes muy bien que mi vida no a sido color de rosa y siempre pense que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Me encerré en mi mundo y no permitía que alguien ajeno a el entrase- sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero debía sincerarse- Todo este tiempo fui un mal agradecido contigo por todo el apoyo que me brindaste después de aquello, pero sobre todo fui un mal agradecido con mi madre- el patriarca le escuchaba atentamente, pronto sintió las finas manos de su nieto jugar con las suyas- ella siempre me decía que por muy mal que pintara la situación siempre debía sonreír a lo incierto y olvide esa valiosa lección que me dio. Te repito, creía que no volvería a ser feliz, pero me equivoque. Soy feliz nuevamente, he encontrado esa felicidad que creí perdida a lado de el- sonrió girando el rostro para ver al fotógrafo quien en esos momentos dejaba ver sus hermosos zafiros- no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando estoy a su lado. No sé si el lo es a mi lado, pero por ello y aunque suene egoísta lo quiero solo para mi.- desvió la vista de su novio y fijo sus azulados ojos en los grises de su abuelo- Sé que Komaki lo aceptaría con tal de verme feliz, lo sé.- hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire- Abuelo, ¿y tu que quieres para mi?- se miraron un momento, para después el abuelo Kikumaru soltar un suspiro, soltó una de sus manos del agarre y acarició con ternura los rojizos cabellos de su nieto"

"Komaki, muchacho. Sabes que pienso lo mismo que tu madre. Si Syuusuke es tu felicidad, ¿quién soy yo para interponerme?- tanto castaño como pelirrojo sonrieron ante estas palabras"

"Muchas gracias, abuelo- y como un niño pequeño salto a los brazos del hombre. Deshizo el abrazo, se puso de pie y se acerco al fotógrafo que estaba de pie sonriendo- lo repito, espera un poco, dentro de poco te daré un anillo de verdad"

"Eiji, que pareces niño- el pelirrojo le sonrió de manera juguetona y sin más se acerco para plantarle un tierno beso. El fotógrafo se sonrojo levemente, giro el rostro hacia el anciano, quien solo les sonreía amablemente- muchas gracias… abuelo"

"Jo, te lo encargo mucho- se incorporo con algo de dificultad- vayan a descansar un poco mientras llegan tus hermanos- ambos asintieron- estoy seguro de que ellos también estarán felices cuando se enteren del compromiso"

"Eso espero- entrelazo su mano con la de Fuji- bueno, abuelo. Pasamos a retirarnos. Estaremos en mi cuarto- el mayor asintió y ambos jóvenes salieron con las manos entrelazadas. Una vez fuera de la estancia, el bailarín se arrojo a los brazos del fotógrafo- soy tan feliz"

"Yo también. Y respecto a lo del anillo, ya te dije, me conformo con la flor"

"No, ya verás. Espera y verás- sonrió como si de una travesura se tratase- en fin, ahora vayamos a mi cuarto hasta la hora de cenar. El otro sonrió a modo de afirmación. Caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos al tiempo que el pelirrojo le iba diciendo que era cada una de las habitaciones por las que pasaban- este era el cuarto de juego, no sé ahora que sea. Pero aquí pasaba la mayor parte de mi infancia con mi madre, Yuushi y Jiroh"

"Veo que eras muy unido a tu madre- le vio asentir con mucho entusiasmo- Eiji, respecto a eso"

"¿Eso?, ¿a que te refieres?"

"Tu madre, ¿qué…?"

"Komaki…- ambos se detuvieron y vieron al frente. Delante de ellos se encontraba Kikumaru Masataka que salía de uno de los pasillos de más allá de donde estaban, Eiji le vio con una ceja arqueada mientras el fotógrafo se mantenía alerta (le importaba poco que aquello fuera entre padre e hijo, nunca le perdonaría por ponerle una mano encima a su bailarín). El hombre parpadeo un par de veces- oh, solo eres tu"

"Disculpa la decepción- respondió con ironía. Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento sin decirse nada, solo retándose con la mirada- con tu permiso"

"Propio…- sujeto aún más fuerte el agarre que mantenía con el fotógrafo retomando su caminata, pasaron junto al hombre quien una vez estuvieron unos metros más allá de él, hablo- mientras puedas. Si no fuera por tu abuelo, ten por seguro que no pondrías un pie en esta casa"

"Concédeme el honor- contesto deteniendo nuevamente la marcha"

"Con mucho gusto. Sabes que mi padre ya es un hombre entrado en años así que…- el pelirrojo rechino los dientes de furia- es solo cuestión de tiempo"

"No sé como es posible que mi abuelo te soporte, si tan solo te oyese hablando de esa forma…tiene razón, hazlo por humanidad- el hombre le miro de reojo, sin embargo el joven se mantenía de espaldas y con el rostro hacía el suelo- ya no te pido más, por humanidad, Masataka"

"¿Humanidad?, suena a que estuvieras pidiéndome misericordia…como siempre- rió- desde aquel día te haz convertido en un pobre niño que se la pasa mendigando un poco de cariño. Lo siento por ese chico que te a acogido. ¿Fuji Syuusuke-san? Lo siento por ti chico, si esperas algo de Eiji, me temo que estas perdiendo tu tiempo, no tiene nada que ofrecer- el castaño sintió como la sangre le hervía- por cierto, tu amigo Oshitari. ¿es cierto que sale con un chico del grupo de ballet en el que estas? ¿un tal Mukahi Gakuto?"

"Mmh- ¿debía responder a eso?- no estoy muy seguro, ¿ocurre algo?"

"En lo absoluto, ya conoces a Yuuji. En fin, no los detengo más- y sin más se alejo por el pasillo, al tiempo que sacaba su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los otros se mantuvieron en silencio, Syuusuke tratando de calmarse para no ir a golpear al padre de su novio, si es que una persona tan horrible como lo era Kikumaru Masataka se le podía llamar padre de alguien. Por el otro lado estaba Eiji tratando de unir cabos, cuando su padre y el de Yuushi se unían nada bueno podía salir de ello"

"¿Qué ocurre?- el castaño se sobresalto al sentir como se deshacía el agarre de sus manos y el pelirrojo salía corriendo hacía las escaleras más cercanas- Eiji, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Aquí no, cuando lleguemos a mi cuarto te explico- y sin más apresuro el paso. Algo dentro de Syuusuke le decía que algo realmente malo estaba pasando ahí. Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Kikumaru, el bailarín saco aprisa su móvil y marco un número- contesta, contesta"

"Eiji, ¿qué demonios esta pasando?"

"Contesta…¡Yuushi!…no, estoy bien. ¿Gakuto esta contigo?…no solo una pregunta curiosa, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… si, estoy en casa. Vine a hablar con mi abuelo acerca de mi compromiso con Syu…si se alegro, ya no hay marcha atrás…si, bueno luego hablamos. Un beso y cuida de tu enano. Sayonara"

"¿Ahora me dirás que demonios ocurre?"

"Es homofóbico- arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta- el padre de Yuushi es homofóbico. Ya de por si nunca tuvieron una relación precisamente buena, me imagino como se puso cuando se entero de que su único hijo salía con un chico"

"Se oye muy mal, pero…"

"¿No escuchaste a mi padre? No es normal que le interese saber acerca de la vida amorosa de Yuu a menos que Yuuji-san este involucrado- se detuvo un momento- Yuuji-san es el padre de Yuushi. Estoy seguro que deben de estar planeando algo para separarles, más específicamente van tras Gakuto"

"¿Tan así son?"

"¿Qué esperabas? Están chapados a la antigua- trato de tranquilizarse- sé que Bunta-kun y tu están a salvo. Los padres de Jiroh son muy comprensivos y en cuanto a mi. A mi padre le viene y le va lo que pase conmigo"

"Eiji…- le vio morderse el labio de manera nerviosa. Desde la primera visita había quedado claro que Kikumaru Masataka no había sido de su agrado, pero ahora con todo ello, estaba decidido. Quería a ese hombre cien metros lejos de él y, si era posible, lejos de la vida de Eiji- cuando tu padre te vio, te confundió con tu madre"

"Ah, eso. Los años le están afectando- dijo sin darle importancia, pero los penetrantes ojos de Fuji sobre si, le decían que no se conformaba con aquella respuesta- yo que sé, amaba a mi madre y te lo digo sin miedo a equivocarme"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces que?"

"¿Qué ocurrió con tu madre? La mujer que conocí la primera vez que venimos no era Komaki"

"Bueno, ella es mi madrastra. Ueda Noriko"

"Es más que obvio"

"Syu…"

El bailarín le miro un momento.

Si bien ya le había platicado un poco acerca de ella, pero nunca había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle el desenlace de aquella historia, de la cual el castaño solo conocía la punta del icerbeg.

¿Qué debía hacer? No se sentía con ganas de contar aquella historia de la que el no pidió ser participe.

Cualquier otro ya se hubiese dado cuenta, quizá Fuji ya lo hubiese notado y solo esperaba a que lo confirmase.

¿Cómo no darse cuenta de ello? Si resaltaba a simple vista.

"Syu, ya sé a donde quieres llegar. Pero no me siento de humor para contarte eso- dijo de manera cansada mientras se dejaba caer en su cama- no hoy, no mañana, solo dame tiempo. Aún me es duro hablar de ello"

"No quiero presionarte. Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- tomo asiento a lado del otro. Se inclino levemente para poder besar a su bailarín- te amo"

"Syu…- bueno, ya no debía mortificarse tanto por que se encontrase solo cargando aquel oscuro pasado. Ahora tenía a alguien que deseaba ayudarle y que, lo mejor de todo, le aceptada cono todo y todo. A veces se preguntaba que sería de su vida sin ese rarito, sádico y loco que tenía por novio, seguramente seguiría siendo lo mismo de antes de conocerle. Estaba feliz de tenerle solo para él- Syu…- gimió al sentir los labios del castaño sobre su cuello, a veces la cálida lengua salía y daba pequeñas lengüetadas- Syu… quiero"

"¿Y si alguien entra?"

"Nadie va a entrar"

"Lo que digas"

Syuusuke se poso sobre aquel delgado cuerpo, sin dejar de atender un solo instante sus labios y cuello.

Y aquí era donde Eiji se maldecía por haberse puesto tantas prendas, sentía al fotógrafo luchar con el abrigo y el resto de las prendas que traía.

Esto le llevaría más tiempo de lo habitual, pero que importaba, si al final la recompensa sería realmente dulce.

Dejo de lado su lucha con los distintos jerseys que llevaba encima el bailarín y dirigió sus manos a las delgadas piernas. Pronto los melodioso maullidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, sin duda esa era una de sus partes favoritas, poder escuchar eso finos maullido al tiempo que esas delicadas mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un brillante rojo.

¿Eiji se molestaría si un buen día de estos le tomara fotografías de esa manera?… quería llegar vivo y en una sola pieza al matrimonio.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo dejando pequeños besos por donde pasaba, llego a la altura de la entrepierna de Kikumaru, la cual comenzaba a despertar alegremente.

Esbozo un mueca perversa, se inclino para después comenzar a dejar, a penas pequeños roces, suaves besos por toda la entrepierna del bailarín, quien pronto comenzó a gemir con desesperación.

"Syu… deja de fastidiar y…Syu- trato de acallarse sin mucho éxito- Syu…"

"¿Qué deseas?- pregunto con voz seductora, dejando al descubierto los preciosos zafiros que poseía por ojos- ¿qué quieres lindo gatito?"

"Tu bien sabes que quiero…Syu- se contuvo al sentir una traviesa mano acariciando su miembro- Syu…hazlo de una vez"

"No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres?"

"Serás…¡quiero que me folles como solo tu sabes! ¡quiero sentir eso dentro de mi!, ¡eso es lo que quiero! ¡hazlo de una vez que me tienes caliente!"

"Ei…Ei…Eiji"

"¿Uuh?…¡Aniki!"

"¿Cómo?…- de un momento a otro Syuusuke ya se encontraba en el suelo, mientras Eiji se ponía de pie con aspecto de trágame tierra. Ambos estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al segundo de los hermanos Kikumaru. Kazuhiko trataba de controlarse mientras un tic nervioso le aquejaba debajo del ojo izquierdo"

"Aniki, puedo explicarlo. Nosotros…estabamos…"

"Sé muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, no es necesario que te tomes la molestia de explicármelo- respondió, el menor bajo la cabeza- ve a echarte agua- asintió levemente caminando hacia el cuarto de baño- tienen suerte de que haya sido yo quien lo vio en esta situación tan comprometedora. Eiji, ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido el abuelo y no yo quien los viera"

"Aniki"

"Tienen suerte- y sin más el pelirrojo se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Kazuhiko soltó un suspiro y giro a ver al castaño que trataba de ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad debido al golpe- y tu Fuji-kun"

"No es necesario que me sermonees- el mayor hizo un mohín con los labios- lo siento. Pero somos lo suficientemente mayores para saber lo que hacemos"

"Eso parece- Syuusuke alzó la vista para toparse con el castaño- ¿ya te diste cuenta por que te decía que ese pelirrojo es bastante buen actor?"

"La verdad no y no me voy a tomar la molestia de investigar el por que- termino de incorporarse al tiempo que peinaba su cabello"

"Ya veo, yo solo decía- sonrió de lado. Se acerco con paso lento a la cama, al llegar se icnlino a arreglar las cobijas sin inmutarse de la penetrante mirada de Fuji"

"Kikumaru-san- le llamo- le pediría que fuera un poco más directo conmigo respecto a lo que me quiere decir"

"¿Aunque la verdad duela?"

"Aunque duela- el mayor se incorporo lentamente y fijo su mirada castaña en la azulina- por favor"

"No es mi deber decirte esto, pero en vista de que nadie más esta dispuesto a hacerlo- dijo de manera afligida, desvió momentáneamente la vista hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, podían oír claramente el correr del agua de la ducha- Fuji-kun, ¿quieres a mi otouto?"

"¿Querer? Claro, lo adoro, lo amo"

"Eso suponía- suspiro- Fuji-kun, seamos realistas. Eiji es un chico bastante guapo, ¿no lo crees?- asintió levemente- claro que si. Cuando estaba en el instituto era uno de los chicos más populares. Era normal que siempre se le viese rodeado de chicas, ¿para que negarlo?, y de chicos que deseaban un poco de atención de mi pelirrojo otouto. A decir verdad, de esa decenas de chicas solo una logro su cometido. Pero esa es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que te quiero decir. Eiji es bastante guapo, podría tener a quien quiera, ¿por qué tu?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Por qué si?, Fuji-kun. ¿estas completamente seguro de que mi otouto esta contigo por que realmente te quiere y no por conveniencia?"

"Desde luego"

"¿Te lo a dicho?"

"No, pero sé que realmente esta conmigo por que quiere y no por conveniencia como tu dices"

"Fuji-kun, eres famoso. Bastante famoso, no te imaginas cuanto- hizo una pausa en la que comenzó a caminar hacia el fotógrafo- supongo que económicamente estas bastante bien"

"Lo suficiente para darme un par de lujos de vez en cuando- respondió ya bastante molesto, ¿a dónde quería llegar? Le vio acercarse con cautela y una vez estuvieron frente a frente Kikumaru coloco una mano sobre una de su mejillas, acariciándola suavemente- Kikumaru-kun"

"Eiji huyo de casa, y eso bien lo sabes, cuando huyo perdió todos los lujos y comodidades que se le eran ofrecidos en esta familia. ¿nunca haz pensado que pudiste representar para el una nueva oportunidad a ese mundo de placeres materiales?- eso se oía descabellado, Eiji había demostrado ser bastante simple respecto a gustos. Inclusive recordaba aquella cena en el restaurante italiano, no había podido pasar por alto como el bailarín se notaba un tanto incomodo en aquel lugar… pero pensándolo bien, las veces que habían ido a casa de Atobe o al chalet de Akutagawa, el bailarín parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Podía recordar perfectamente como se había sentido tan a gusto en el chalet del dormilón…no, eran ideas suyas, aunque…- ¿verdad que tengo razón? Te puedo asegurar que después de ti podía lazar a cualquier otro adinerado"

"Pero me eligió a mi"

"Lo sé, querido. Por que fuiste al primero que se encontró en su camino, así de fácil y sencillo- sonrió de lado, acerco su rostro al de Fuji- Eiji no tiene gran cosa que ofrecerte, así que te mantiene lazado con puro placer ¿o no?- se oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, Kazuhiko se separo aprisa del fotógrafo quien parecía tener una lucha interna- Eiji, espero que te hayas bañado con bastante agua fría"

"¿Agua fría? Estas loco, hace frío y quieres que me duche con hielos- se quejo"

"Pero si tu dijiste que estabas caliente, así que ¿qué mejor que el agua fría?- el pelirrojo se sonrojo, se encamino hacia el enorme armario- también me tome la libertad de arreglar tu cama"

"Muchas gracias, aniki- le vieron buscar algo en el inmenso armario"

"¿Qué buscas?"

"Aquel abrigo que me regalo Ayame nee-san"

"El de piel de zorro- le vieron asentir, el mayor desvió la vista hacia Fuji quien negaba lentamente- mmh, creo haber visto a Takumi tomarlo"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Takumi!"

"Creo que esta con su novia"

"¿Novia?"

"Si, la conoces. Ito Mikami"

"Ito, no será la misma Ito que estoy pensando ¿o si?"

"La misma. Después de que la botaste se fue a llorar con Takumi, es fecha de que siguen juntos- Syuusuke le vio tragar saliva- tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vas y le reclamas a Takumi tu abrigo? De paso aprovechar para saludar a tu antiguo amor del instituto"

"Ni de loco. Aprecio mucho a Mikami y Takumi para hacerles pasar un mal trago"

"¿Mal trago? Ella se alegrara de verte, se puso muy mal cuando se entero de que habías desaparecido y te dieron por muerto"

"Pero, me parece una falta de respeto para Syuusuke- ambos hermanos giraron a ver al susodicho que seguía un tanto ido- ¿Syuusuke?"

"No creo que le importe que te veas con tu viejo amor, ¿verdad Fuji-kun?"

"¿Eh, como?, no para nada"

"Syu, andas un tanto ido. ¿estas bien?"

"Si, claro"

"Mmh, ¿qué tal si bajamos a cenar?- les sugirió el mayor- mi abuelo me a dicho que tienen algo importante que decirnos"

"Nya, ¡claro que si!"

"¿Nya? ¿ahora te crees gato?"

Syuusuke se sentía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en esos momentos.

Mantenía una fiera lucha consigo mismo, una parte de él decía que debía de hacer de lado los comentarios del hermano de Eiji, pero otra parte de él decía que quizá todas esas palabras eran ciertas.

Pero…Eiji había demostrado que realmente estaba con él por que lo quería y no por su dinero o su fama. Si no, ¿por qué le había rogado tanto que le perdonase por lo ocurrido entre Yuushi y el?…por que aún era muy pronto para que se deshiciera de él… sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamiento. No le había rogado que le perdonase por que realmente lo sentía, se lo dijo aquella vez, si lo suyo no fuese en serio nunca le hubiese contado lo ocurrido en su infancia.

¿pero que tan cierto era todo aquello?, príncipe desterrado… a su mente llegaron aquellas palabras dichas por Atobe ¿por qué justo en ese momento?… un pequeño bastardo que corrió con la suerte de nacer en la cuna de los Kikumaru… ¿a quien debía escuchar?… cuando lo conozcas ¿qué harás? Por que lo amas mientras lo desconoces…

No, debía estar titubeando del amor de su pelirrojo…¿amor? ¿cuántas veces se lo había dicho? Nunca había escuchado esas dos preciosas palabras de labios del pelirrojo…¡pero te lo a demostrado! Te a demostrado que realmente te ama, ¿cómo con meros encuentros carnales?

No, Kikumaru Eiji realmente lo amaba… o eso mismo se hacía creer.

"Syu, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿Cómo?- no se dio cuenta en que momento salió del cuarto de su novio y se dirigió al pasillo que conducía al comedor- eh, si estoy bien"

"No, no estas bien. Estas distraído. Kazuhiko aniki dijo algo que te molestara"

"No, para nada. Son cosas mías"

"Syu, es en serio. Si dijo…"

"¡Que no!"

"Syu"

"Lo siento- le vio un momento, que falso se veía preocupándose por él- Eiji, ¿por qué estas conmigo?"

"¿Eh? ¿a que vine todo eso?"

"Solo responde"

"Bueno, es obvio. Por que quiero estar conmigo y es obvio que tu también"

"Te pregunte por ti, no por mi"

"Bueno, pero no te sulfures. Ya te dije, quiero estar contigo. Por algo te pedí matrimonio ¿o no?"

"¿No estas conmigo por conveniencia?"

"¿Conveniencia?"

"¿Y me mantienes lazado a ti por puro placer?"

"¿Placer? Ok, estoy de acuerdo que me gusta hacerlo contigo, pero si fuera eso…"

"Eiji, ya no me mientas. Nunca signifique nada para ti. Siempre fui el mismo tonto que te lo entrego todo mientras tu reías por dentro de mi idiotez. Te sedujo el hecho de que mi nombre es famoso y de que quizá te podía dar una vida lo suficientemente cómoda, no como la que haz llevado aquí, pero cómoda a fin de cuentas"

"Syuusuke, no te entiendo. Hace unas horas estabamos bien, ¿qué te ocurre?"

"Seamos sinceros. Solo estas conmigo por que represento una oportunidad para que vuelvas a disfrutar de los placeres materiales de los que siempre haz poseído, nunca me quisiste realmente- solo repetía las venenosas palabras de Kazuhiko, se sentía mareado y que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse"

"¿De que hablas? Esas son puras incoherencias. Syuusuke, he permanecido contigo por que lo deseo no por otra cosa"

"Ok, entonces ¿por qué te causa lastima la vez que me declare y por ello me aceptaste?"

"¿Cómo?, estas demente. Si fuese por lastima me hubiese terminado aburriendo de ti y quizá no estaríamos donde estamos"

"No mientas"

"¡No miento! Siempre te he sido sincero- grito ya al borde del llanto, eso comenzaba a desesperarle"

"¡Oh, ya vas a pensar con tus lagrimitas!"

"¡¿Cómo?! Syuusuke ¿que te ocurre?"

"Siempre que todo va en tu contra comienzas a llorar. Ya me sé tu espectáculo, ¿por qué no tratas de ser un poco más creativo?- el pelirrojo abrió y cerro la boca bastante indignado- anda, te espero…Eiji- parpadeo un par de veces del asombro mientras se tambaleaba y llevaba una mano a aquella mejilla ardía"

"¡Eres un grandisímo tonto!- hubiese preferido no haber hecho lo que hizo, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado a soltarle un buen puñetazo al castaño, sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas- ¡si no quieres aceptar que te… es muy tu problema!"

"Bien…- paso a lado del pelirrojo le miraba furioso- espero que vayas por tus cosas y deja la llave cerca de Marilyn"

"Syu…"

"Con tu permiso"

Escucho el eco de los pasos del fotógrafo en todo el pasillo, de más allá le llegaba el rumor de la conversación de su familia.

¿Qué había pasado ahí? Habían estado bastante alegres todo el día, ¿qué había pasado para que pronto Fuji se pusiese así?

Pronto en su mente comenzó a resonar aquella canción… quiero ser tu sueño…quiero ser tu deseo…quiero ser tu fantasía… quiero ser tu esperanza… quiero ser tu amor…verdaderamente… locamente… profundamente… una razón para vivir…

¿Qué había pasado?…

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Y aquí llegamos al final del episodio de esta telenovela… digo de este fic. Disculpen si sonó algo telenovelesco, pero este capítulo tenía que salir ya.**

**Y como dice el título EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN, a partir de este capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final de esta locura telenovelesca…**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA XD, lo siento pero no lo pude evitar.**

**Se me vino a la mente una locura que bien recordara mi querida Mizuki- Nfu…¡no Juanita Echizen!… JAJAJAJAJAJA XD (mengo, es hora de mi medicina si no quiero que me vuelvan a encerrar en el manicomio… con razón ya no hacían efecto, caduco hace dos años… ¡Juanita Echizen! XD)**

**¬¬, serios. Olvidemos ese ataque de locura que me dio hace unos momentos… ¡Juanita Echizen!, ejem ¬///¬.**

**También quiero aprovechar para iniciar la sección de:**

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUIZÓ HACER PERO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO HIZO (propiedad de mi querida Mizuki- Nfu. No traten de demandarme por que ella sabe que se la tome prestada… ¡Juanita Echizen XD)… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Bueno aprovechare para aclarar algunas cosas.**

**1.- rarito, sádico y loco. ¡oh, como adoro esta frase tan pegajosa! Pero aclaremos, con rarito no me refiero a que sea una persona rara, sino que es rarito (léase, que me refiero a que es gay) digo esto por que algunas personas toman la frase y dicen raro, sádico y loco y sea como sea la frase ya no tiene el mismo significado****… claro a menos que ustedes no quieran darle el mismo significado que yo XD**

**2.- del segundo especial… nadie comento gran cosa de él T-T y eso que a mi me gusto. Además al principio de este mencione que hablaría de todos los personajes que salían sobrando y TODOS me refería también a Ann, Kamio y Sengoku. Ellos también tienen su historia, pero no la escribí por que se me cortó la inspiración, se la****s podría decir pero al parecer no les importa así que ni me tomo la molestia… ¡Juanita Echizen XD!**

**3.- del mismo especial. De bolitas y palitos, Ootori beso el anillo de Shishido. ¿qué anillo?, el que beso desde luego XD los anillos siempre existieron, inclusive Ootori tiene uno, son anillos idénticos. Pero nunca encontré la oportunidad de mencionarlos ¿están casados?, no. Me temo que no. Si el guión de Shishido esta basado en el pasado de ellos, ¿dónde quedo la prometida? En la realidad la prometida no existe XD**

**4.- Kamio ¿es de la alta sociedad? No, es de la clase media. Entonces ¿cómo es que siempre esta en la****s reuniones de los locos? Por Sengoku **

**5.- además de andar fastidiando y de reírse de todo, Sengoku y Kirihara ¿hacen algo de sus vidas? Si, Sengoku es heredero de una famosa cadena hotelera y actualmente es el segundo al mando (su padre aún no pasa a retirarse) Kirihara es hijo de una actriz Japonés**** muy conocida y actualmente solo se dedica a hacer pequeños personaje secundarios en películas independientes.**

**6.- En el capítulo**** LAGRIMAS DORMIDAS, el chico de cabello pelicereza que se acerco a Syuusuke en la librería (en la sección de política) ¿era Gakuto? Si ¿y con el que chocó al salir? Eiji (por si no lo habían notado… Juanita EchizenXD)**

**7.- el subtítulo de QUIEN SE COMIÓ LA TARTA DE LA REINA ( O 2da parte de El plan maléfico de Atobe) ¿Segunda parte? ¿Dónde quedo la primera? La primera parte esta en uno de los capítulo de ARREGLOS DEL CORAZÓN**

**8.- ¿Qué paso con el libro de fotografías de Echizen Ryoga? Muy bien, gracias y ¿ustedes? Broma, esta en procedimiento, no me he olvidado de eso**

**9.- hablando del departamento de utiler****ias ¿qué paso con los condones de chocolate que Syu le dio a Eiji? Eiji los tiene guardados en su apartamento ¿algún día los usaran? Lo dudo, siempre están más ocupados como para preocuparse por usar protección entonces ¿para que se los regalo? Solo para insinuarse, además es un lindo detalle y muy original XD**

**10.- en el capítulo, REALMENTE AMOR. Syuusuke le dice a Yuuta que ni siquiera estuvo tan nervioso en su primer juicio, por si no entendieron, Yuuta trabaja como abogado**

**11.- se menciona que Marylin es un regalo de Tezuka casi a principios de su relación, luego cuando se menciona por primera vez al bonsái Syuusuke recuerda que fue un regalo de un amigo de la preparatoria, ¿entonces? En parte fue error mío y en parte no, ese bonsái tiene su historia como cualquiera en esta historia**

**12.- en el segundo especial, LINDO GATO ¿qué paso con el gatito que Eiji encontró? Pues el gatito hará su aparición estelar en el próximo capítulo… espero ¬¬**

**13.- en el primer especial LA NOCHE**** EN QUE DESCUBRIMOS QUE NOS AMABAMOS Y QUE LAS SARTENES VOLABAN Syuusuke trata de decirle a Eiji que lo ama sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba más interesado en conversar sobre otras cosas. Una de ellas es que pregunta ¿cómo va Mizuki-san con el libro? espero que termine pronto por que ya no sé que más sigue…extraño a Yuu-chan ¿a que se refiere nuestro lindo pelirrojo? Al libro de "Crónicas de un corazón desolado" supuestamente en esa parte Mizuki ya esta comenzando a escribir las crónicas, más específicamente la segunda parte. Sin embargo Yuushi esta de viaje por lo que Mizuki no puede preguntarle directamente a él**

**14.- respecto al primer especial, les recuerdo es un universo paralelo. A pesar de que algunas cosas coinciden con lo escrito hasta el momento, no significa que necesariamente ocurrirán más adelante**

**15.- esta no tiene mucho sentido a menos que sean realmente fans del anime y más específicamente de Atobe, pero aún así la hago. Kunimitsu junior es la mascota de Atobe, ¿qué paso con Beat? Aclaremos Beat es el nombre del perro de Atobe en el anime (no he revisado si el canino existe en el manga, si saben a quien me refiero háganmelo saber) se me paso por alto ese detalle, pero no creo que les importe mucho**

**En fin, les dejo antes de que empeore. Ya saben comentarios, quejas y sugerencias háganmelo saber. Cualquier idea para futuros capítulos y más preguntas para esta nueva sección son bien recibidos (repito no traten de demandarme, Mizuki esta enterada de que le secuestre su sección)**

**Un beso, nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D. Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta. CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE**

**P.D.2 ¿alguien sabe de donde demonios puedo descargarme la película de Itsuka no kimi he? Es que quiero ver todos los besotes que se dan Takumi Saito y Ryunosuke Kawai y de paso ¿dónde demonios consigo el mini album de** **Takumi Saito? **


	31. 28 Júrame

**Y aquí llego de nueva cuenta con un capítulo de esta locura que tanto gusta a ustedes mi querido publico, agradezco a quienes dejaron review y esos son: **chibisuke-nya, Rocío,Mizuki, Guasón, Klaus Leonowens, Lee Izusu, Fanie, saku-ann,Hyouka C. Kumori **, a ustedes muchas gracias por leer y a los que leen y no dejan mensaje me conformo con que escriban hola, en serio.**

**Ahora, pasando a otras cosas. Me disculpo por si les desconcerté con eso de la Dirty Pair, no mencione en que momento se reconciliaron puesto que ese pasaje corresponde a CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE, así que si me permiten a que se publique el fic o díganme y escribo algún pasaje en este para que sepan como fue la cosa.**

**PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto ¿en que estabas pensando cuando dejaste que en china hicieran una adaptación live-action del anime? (aún no la he visto, pero vivo con el miedo de que los actores sean tan falsos como los del Hyotei en la película live-action)**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**28**

**JÚRAME**

**(O quiero a mi amor a mi lado esta navidad, O empezar de cero, O saber perdonar)**

"Syuusuke, ¿no crees que están tomando las cosas de manera apresurada?"

"¿No crees que hablas mucho?"

"No es necesario que me muerdas"

Tezuka Kunimitsu miraba un tanto preocupado a su ex-novio, hacía una semana que había recibido su llamada, en mitad de una muy interesante sesión de placer con Atobe, el fotógrafo se oía bastante molesto y desesperado.

La razón de ese llamada inesperada era por que el castaño había tenido una discusión con sus novio provocando un abrupto final a aquella relación.

A decir verdad, no se sorprendía; a aquella relación nunca le había visto futuro alguno, bueno eso era la que había pensado.

A pesar de estar tan molesto, el castaño se mostraba bastante dolido (aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso era normal):

"Mira, ¿por qué no simplemente hablas con el?"

"¿Ya te dije que hablas mucho?"

"Tu me pediste que viniera por que deseabas hablar y eso es lo que hago- el otro soltó un bufido, al tiempo que alcanzaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa- pense que había dejado el vicio"

"En momentos como este temo que tengo que retomarlo. ¿más té?"

"Por favor- le vio ponerse de pie, tomar las vacías tazas y acercarse a la tetera- Syu, ¿qué va a pasar con ustedes?"

"No lo sé Mitsu- respondió de manera triste"

"De seguro ni le dejaste explicarte algo- el castaño asintió- Syu, te lo digo amigo, si sigues así de impulsivo no vas a ganar nada bueno"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Le vas a creer más a una persona que apenas y conoces?- se miraron un momento- se supone que Kikumaru es tu pareja, que debes confiar en él…no, que confías en él. ¿cómo es posible que te dejes engatusar por un hombre al que viste por segunda vez?"

"Es muy convincente- respondió al tiempo que terminaba de llenar las tazas y se encaminaba tranquilamente a la mesa"

"No, es que tu eres de mente débil- le regaño tomando la taza que le era ofrecida- sabes que el chico nunca me gusto para ti…"

"Desde que lo viste besándose con Oshitari, además suenas a mi madre o abuela"

"Como sea, el caso es que…¿cómo se dice?- Fuji arqueo una ceja- se le nota que te ama…me cuesta admitirlo, pero es cierto"

"Me gustaría creerte Mitsu, pero no lo sé, nunca me lo a dicho"

"El hecho de que una persona no grite a los cuatro vientos que ama a su pareja no significa que no lo haga. Existen personas tímidas y bien lo sabes- hizo una pausa en la que bebió un poco de té"

"Pero, estoy tan confundido"

"No, no lo estas. Realmente sabes lo que quieres y lo que tienes, simplemente…¿no será que ya se te acabo el encanto con Kikumaru?- se miraron un momento, donde el fotógrafo dejo al descubierto sus hermosos zafiros- simplemente piénsalo, quizá te haz dado cuenta que das mucho por el y no te recompensa con nada, o quizá no es la persona que tu esperabas"

"Eiji a cumplido todas mis expectativas- contesto de manera un tanto molesta- le doy lo que quiero darle sin pedir que me dé algo a cambio. De eso se trata una relación Mitsu, de dar y no esperara recibir algo, ¿o acaso tu eres de los que da y espera recibir?"

"Si"

"Con razón lo nuestro no funciono más. Atobe debe de haberte dado todo lo que yo no te di- el de gafas deseaba que su taza de té fuese más grande para poder ahogarse en ella"

"No, Syu. Tu me diste muchas cosas de manera incondicional y todas te las agradezco- tomo una bocanada de aire y pensaba volver a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre del móvil de Fuji- ¿no piensas responder?- le vio mirar la pantalla para después tenderle el aparato"

"Contesta por mi- arqueo una ceja- por favor"

"Si no me dejas opción- tomo el móvil y contesto- moshi, moshi…- miro extrañado el auricular- colgaron- dijo. Syuusuke sonrió victorioso y fue cuando el de gafas leyó de quien era la llamada- ¡serás! Si esperas arreglar las cosas con Kikumaru, con esto no estas logrando mucho que digamos"

"Ja, solo es para que se de cuenta que no voy a estar todo el tiempo llorando por él"

"Si claro, de seguro antes de que llegara estabas en tu alcoba llorando como magdalena"

"Mitsu"

"¿Qué? Arregla las cosas con ese sujeto, no me gusta verte así- Syuusuke le miro un momento- no tienes buen aspecto, arregla las cosas, por favor- tenía razón desde aquella discusión no hacía gran cosa más que llorar, maldecir y fumar, aquello sin duda no era bueno para su salud"

"Quizá…hable con el, pero…¿y si es cierto todo?"

"Te sentirás mejor, te lo aseguro. Es mejor que él te lo diga a enterarte por boca de otros. Además, admítelo, lo extrañas"

"Tienes razón… será mejor"

"Anímate- le sonrió- anda, mejor acompáñame a comprar unas cosas que necesito"

XxxxxxX

Miro furioso su móvil.

Una semana, solo una semana había tardado ese ingrato en acercarse al fotógrafo, bueno ya se había tardado.

Le dieron ganas de gritar y maldecir pero se contuvo; aquella semana lejos del castaño le había sido eterna, todo el tiempo estaba de malhumor y desde luego sus amigos eran los que habían recibido la factura de todo aquello.

Trato de serenarse pero le era difícil, estaba bastante estresado.

El trabajo en la cafetería había aumentado bastante debido al inminente frío que azotaba la ciudad.

Todos los días, cliente tras cliente llenaban la cafetería pidiendo una enorme taza de café para calmar el frío. Además de ello, los clientes nunca venían solos, siempre llegaban acompañados de voluminosos paquetes de estrafalaria envoltura que acogían en su interior los regalos de navidad para los amigos y familiares… aunque les perdonaba todo cuando la propina era buena.

Desde pequeño había detestado la época navideña, algo un tanto extraño en un niño, pero era fácil de explicar, odiaba el frío y odiaba las numerosas masas humanas que se congregaban en los centros comerciales para despilfarrar el dinero ganado con el sudor de su frente, así de sencillo.

Para terminar su genial interpretación del famoso personaje verde del Doctor Seuss, The Grinch, ese año lo pasaría solo en su apartamento cenando un tazón de ramen instantáneo.

A decir verdad eso había hecho en años anteriores, lo que le molestaba era saber que aquel año podía haber sido diferente.

Podría haber pasado las fiestas con Syuusuke, estando ambos solos en casa o bien en casa de los progenitores Fuji, pero no.

Todos sus planes se vieron frustrados gracias a la genialidad de su aniki, Kazuhiko.

Después de su discusión con el fotógrafo, dedujo que el causante de ello era Kazuhiko, ¿quién si no? Los comentarios de Masataka no habían molestado grandemente a Syuusuke, por lo que su huraño padre quedaba descartado y solo quedaba su hermano; antes de entrar al cuarto de baño el fotógrafo había estado bastante normal y una vez salió, después de dejarlos solos por supuesto, estaba bastante fúrico.

Había tratado de hacer que su hermano confesase, sin embargo el mayor solo había atinado a burlarse de él.

Recordaba como había perdido el control de si mismo y había reaccionado a propinarle un puñetazo, desde luego aquel atrevimiento lo pago con el labio roto y una hemorragia nasal durante un par de horas, quizá si su padre no hubiese intervenido…

Ahogo un grito, estaba furioso, deprimido y estresado.

Lamentaba no tener cerca a su fotógrafo, que no le permitiera explicarle y, sobre todo, odiaba la simple idea de que estuviese con ese chulito cara dura.

Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y siguió su camino.

Por un lado se alegraba haber terminado su turno en la cafetería, pero por el otro no. Debía aburrirse mortalmente en su apartamento, aunque… logró esbozar una suave sonrisa al recordar a quien esperaba ansiosamente su llegada.

Unas semanas atrás, mientras iba rumbo a la cafetería, había encontrado un pequeño gatito, solo y temblando del frío, con ayuda de un conocido de Inui descubrió que el minino estaba bien, solo necesitaba alimento y desde entonces lo adopto como su mascota.

El pequeño Yuu había hecho un poco más amenos aquellos días y esperaba poder pedirle a Syuusuke refugiarlo en su casa, puesto que no podía tener animales en su apartamento, ahora tendría que buscarle un nuevo hogar.

Mmh…quizá Yuushi o hasta Jiroh podrían cuidar del pequeño Yuu, aunque… no, sería muy cruel de su parte dejarlo al cuidado de esos dos.

Ya pensaría en ello, por el momento debía pasar a comprar un poco de leche.

A lo lejos vislumbro el minisuper, aprovecharía para comprar su cena y para buscar a Inoue-san para ofrecerse voluntario y trabajar en noche buena.

Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento pudo vislumbrar el auto del fotógrafo…¡por favor Kami, sonríeme por una vez en mi miserable vida!

Al entrar se dirigió a la paquetería para dejar su mochila, busco a su jefe con la mirada y al no hallarlo se dirigió a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Se alegraba de tener el turno nocturno, de día la clientela era abundante, aunque se podía explicar fácilmente en aquella temporada, todos comprando lo necesario para la cena de mañana en la noche.

Miro interesado la nueva marca de ramen instantáneo, con sus diferentes sabores carne de cerdo, res, pollo, pescado y ¿queso parmesano? Mejor se quedaría con su habitual ramen de cerdo.

Vago de manera aburrida, aunque alerta a la esperanza de toparse con el fotógrafo. Llegó al área de lácteos, el pequeño Yuu había resultado ser bastante caprichoso y solo tomaba leche entera de cierta marca.

Sonrió al recordar al minino, estiro la mano para tomar un cartón, pero su trayectoria se vio interrumpida por otra mano.

"Lo siento- se disculpo"

"No hay cuidado- ¿eh? Giro el rostro solo para toparse con Syuusuke- Eiji…"

"Syu- se miraron un momento, un incomodo silencio les apodero- Syu…¿cómo haz estado?"

"Bien, bastante bien- el pelirrojo sabía que mentía, el castaño tenía muy mal aspecto, de no haber dormido bien y…apestaba a tabaco- ¿y tu?"

"He estado peor"

"Ya, eh…yo… pense que no te gustaba esta marca"

"¿Eh? No, no me gusta. No es para mi, es para…Syu, ¿podemos hablar de lo ocurrido?"

"¡Syuusuke!- el susodicho se mordió el labio inferior mientras Kikumaru miraba de manera asesina al de gafas que recién llegaba con un frasco de café- ¡oh, lo siento! Me voy, los dejare hablar"

"No te preocupes Tezuka-san, ya me iba- dijo molesto tomando el cartón de leche sin poner atención a los azulados ojos del castaño que contenían las lagrimas- me están esperando"

XxxxxxX

Desde que había puesto un pie en casa de sus padres no dejaban de aquejarle con preguntas sobre Eiji. Todos estaban extrañados de que hubiese llegado solo y simplemente había atinado a decirles que habían tenido un pequeño problema.

Desde luego nadie se quedo satisfecho con esa respuesta y al parecer cada cierto tiempo se turnaban para preguntarle que demonios había ocurrido.

Esperaba poder hablar con el pelirrojo ayer que se habían encontrado en el minisuper, pero Tezuka había tenido razón no había sido muy buena idea dejar que contestase su móvil, ahora el bailarín debía estar molesto, debía creer que había vuelto con el de gafas.

Aunque, ahora estaban a mano, pero… diente por diente nunca arreglarían nada.

"Aniki- le llamo el ojigris tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá y miraba un tanto extrañado la película que minutos antes Yumiko había sintonizado- ¿qué ocurrió? ¿discutiste con Eiji nii-san? ¿o te hizo algo?"

"No me hizo nada malo- respondió para después dar un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos- solo discutimos, fue todo"

"¿Todo?- insistió, el fotógrafo sonrió levemente, sabía que su hermano no sé conformaría con aquello- aniki, puedes decirme… gracias- dijo tomando la copa de vino que le era ofrecida, vio a su esposo que tomo asiento en el sofá de enfrente suyo"

"De acuerdo. Supongamos que la cosa púrpura tuviera un hermano"

"Creo que sé de que va esto- hablo el susodicho- un momento…no me llames así"

"Como sea, el hermano de la cosa púrpura te dice que la cosa púrpura no es lo que parece- el ojigris le miraba atento aunque en su mente concordaba con su esposo- te dice que todo este tiempo lo tuyo con la cosa púrpura no a sido más que por conveniencia. Que realmente no te quiere, ¿tu que harías?"

"Con todo respeto aniki, pero primero permíteme reírme de ti- el fotógrafo dejo al descubierto sus zafiros, Yuuta dio un brinco en su asiento, odiaba cuando Syuusuke hacia eso- segundo pedirte que dejes de llamar a mi esposo cosa púrpura y tercero ve a buscar a Eiji nii-san y pídele una disculpa"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lamento intervenir en esta tierna conversación de hermano a hermano- se adelanto el escritor- pero Yuuta tiene razón, hay que reírse de ti o quizá sea de tu ingenuidad"

"Hajime, cuida tus palabras- le advirtió el ojiazul"

"Lo que digas. Pero ¿no te suena la historia? Hay ligeras diferencias, de hay en fuera es el mismo argumento, el hermano mayor que trata de separarles- dio un sorbo a su bebida y prosiguió- Syuusuke, le decías lo mismo a Yuuta para alejarlo de mi y quizá tenías razón en hacerlo, pero seguías haciéndolo aún cuando ya lo nuestro ya era algo serio. Quizá el hermano de Kikumaru-kun esta celoso, celoso de que su hermano tenga algo serio con alguien o quizá tenga miedo de que le arrebates a su otouto"

"¿Cómo sabe…?"

"¿Qué Eiji es menor? Digamos que le hice la inocente pregunta a Akutagawa- sonrió"

"Hajime tiene razón o quizá lo que dice es verdad. Los hermanos mayores parecen tener un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas. Posiblemente Eiji nii-san realmente es como te dice ese sujeto. Pero, yo no sé, a lo mejor estuvieron separados algún tiempo- el mayor asintió- ahí esta, su hermano le conocía tal y como te dijo, pero ese tiempo en que no estuvieron juntos Eiji nii-san debió cambiar- desvió la vista al televisor en el momento en que Yumiko subía el volumen del audio y se podía oír claramente como una niña comenzaba a cantar"

"…_no me importan los regalos bajo el árbol navideño, solo quiero que seas mío_…"

"Aniki, que importa lo que dijo ese sujeto es cierto o falso, lo que importa es lo que te diga Eiji. ¿o acaso no confías en el?"

"…_las luces resplandece, brillan por doquier_…"

"Y otra cosa, te lo digo por que te quiero, pero si sigues así de impulsivo no vas a ganar bueno"

"Lo sé, Mitsu me dijo lo mismo- el ojigris hizo una mueca al oír ese nombre"

"Que canción tan buena- comento el escritor"

"…_santa tráeme a mi amor, tráeme a mi ser querido_…"

XxxxxX

"Anda Eiji, no seas tan aguafiestas"

"No y no, ya dije hoy voy a trabajar en el minisuper"

"Pero Eiji- insistió Ayame- no puedes pasarte la noche buena trabajando, es deprimente"

"Pues lo siento nee-san, pero ya lo decidí"

"O´chibi no dejes que por Syuusuke se te arruine la celebración, si no te quieres escuchar es muy su problema, no te sabe valorar"

"Hikari- gruño- no hables así"

"Eiji, si Kazuhiko te pide disculpas, ¿irás a casa hoy?"

"No y no lo obligues a hacerlo. Si lo hace quiero que sea por iniciativa y por que realmente lo sienta"

"Ya veo. No sé en que te basa para decir que Kazuhiko fue el causante de la discusión que tuviste con Syuusuke- aún poder recordar claramente, como olvidar, aquel momento en que el pelirrojo había soltado el primer golpe- no veo por que Kazu haría algo así, no es de ese tipo de personas"

"Mejor cállate si no deseas que te retire la palabra- amenazo- defiéndelo todo lo que quieras pero yo no quito el dedo del renglón respecto a esta parte del guión- hablando de ese sujeto, ¿dónde estaba? Hacía ya varios minutos que había pasado a tomar su asiento acompañado de su abuelo, de Takumi y de Mikami"

"No es necesario que seas tan rudo conmigo"

"Nee-chan, de seguro o´chibi no a tenido un buena semana, no le presiones- tomo una bocanada de aire- Eiji, disculpa si lo que te dije te molesto, pero piensa que nos gustaría tenerte en casa esta noche buena, han pasado varios años que no pasamos las fiestas juntos, estoy seguro que el abuelo se alegrara si nos ve a todos reunidos. Sin embargo no somos quienes para obligarte, pero piénsalo"

"Gracias nee-chan"

"De nada, todo esta bien. Ahora vete, que se te hará tarde"

"Si- estaba por irse cuando Ayame le llamó"

"No te enojes conmigo, es solo que me preocupo por ti- el pelirrojo asintió- anda, te estaremos apoyando"

XxxxxxX

El teatro comenzaba a llenarse, todos esperando pacientemente el inicio de la presentación del clásico navideño EL CASCANUECES.

Miro el programa que le habían dado a la entrada del teatro, en este contaban un poco acerca de la obra, del autor Ernest Theodor Amadeus Hoffman, del compositor Piotr I. Tchsivosky, también venía una pequeña sinopsis de cdada acto y en un página aparte venía el nombre de los personajes y el de cada uno de los bailarines que los interpretaban; en letras negritas se leía a Clara y Cascanueces y debajo de ellos estaban el hada golosina y el príncipe, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Entre los jóvenes ese es su asiento"

"¿Eh?, gracias- dijo al hombre que fungía como acomodador"

"Y los de ustedes son los de aquí arriba- dijo dirigiéndose a Yuuta y Mizuki, ambos hermanos Fuji le tendieron unos billetes como propina"

"Que disfruten"

"Bien, ahora espero que ya hayas pensado en que le vas a decir a Eiji nii-san"

"Ya pense en eso"

"Me alegro por que ten por seguro que si no vuelves a casa con el madre no te dejara entrar"

"Ni me lo recuerdes- soltó un suspiro y giro a ver el que sería su lugar, sudo la gota gorda al reconocer a quienes ya ocupaban varios asientos de aquella fila, las personas entre las que se sentaría eran Oshitari Yuushi y Kikumaru Kazuhiko, quienes conversaban tranquilamente; del lado derecho de Kazuhiko se encontraban el resto de sus hermanos y abuelo, del lado izquierdo de Oshitari estaba Akutagawa con Marui Bunta y al igual que los primeros en mencionar conversaban"

"Syuusuke, muchacho- le llamo el abuelo Kikumaru llamando la atención del susodicho"

"Buenas noches- logrando captar la atención de los demás, el segundo de los hermanos giro a verlo de manera un tanto molesta y pudo notar que tenía una mejilla un tanto inflamada"

"Pensamos que no vendrías- intervino Ayame"

"¿Cómo?"

"Con eso de que estás molesto con el o´chibi"

"Hikari- le regaño su abuelo- discúlpala muchacho"

"No hay problema- sonrió- la verdad espero poder hablar con el después de la función"

"Komaki te escuchara sin problemas seguro"

"Si, te extraña muchísimo- sonrió dulcemente la mayor de los hermanos"

"La verdad yo también- respondió- este… si"

"Adelante muchacho- le dieron paso para que se dirigiera a su asiento, sin embargo al llegar se quedo de pie y volteo a la fila de atrás para hablar con Yuuta"

"¿Sabes? Estaba pensando, quizá unas flores no se hubiesen visto tan mal"

"Aniki el caso es que no sea vea tan ostentoso y planeado, que piense que fue algo espontaneo"

"Y lo fue- el ojigris cabeceo dándole la razón al recordar el pequeño presente que había comprado el fotógrafo para el bailarín- pero…"

"Lo importante ahorita es que te perdone, ya después le podrás dar todas las flores que quieras"

"¿En plan de conquista con Eiji?- interrumpió Oshitari"

"Algo así- respondió, le vio sonreír al tiempo que el diseñador giraba a verlos- más bien vengo por su perdón"

"Eso lo tienes más que ganado- hablo el rubio diseñador- lo que ustedes necesitan es la confianza de pareja"

"Si. Eiji te es poco sincero, no que queramos echar más leña al fuego- se apresuro a decir al sentir la mirada asesina del abogado sobre el – pero es la verdad. Es muy reservado por miedo a ser herido y aún así creo que sabes más de lo que nunca le dijo a algún desconocido"

"Y eso es por que desea confiar en ti y viceversa. En estos momentos lo que ustedes tienen mal es la confianza, el por no serte del todo sincero y tu por dejarte llevar por las palabras de otro- diciendo esto se inclino para ver a Kazuhiko quien le miraba con una ceja arqueada- Kazu-chan"

"Dime"

"Tonto- y dicho esto saco la lengua con gesto infantil para después abrazarse al actor que le miraba con la gota gorda"

"Bueno eso mismo que dijo este niñato- sonrió el de gafas"

"¿Crees que venga Atobe?- pregunto el escritor a su esposo"

"Espero que no, por que seguro que viene con cara dura y a ese es a quien menos necesitamos aquí, ¿verdad aniki?"

"Mmh- le miro ceñudo- de acuerdo, fue error mío. Se me hubieran dicho que Eiji lo iba a mal interpretar- los esposos arquearon una ceja dando a entender que no le creían en lo absoluto- esta bien, lo hice a propósito"

"También ofrécele una disculpa por eso"

"Si- le miro un momento- ¿es que viniste a decirme como debo hacer las cosas?"

"Para que no metas la pata"

"Gracias por los ánimos, no me quieras tanto"

XxxxxxX

La presentación había resultando ser bastante buena, una de las mejores adaptaciones que se hubiesen visto a cargo de La Academia nacional de danza de Japón.

El primer acto podía haber pasado normal de no ser por que al final de la escena de la fiera batalla de Cascanueces con el rey de los ratones, Oshitari se había puesto de pie para ovacionar al dichoso rey de los ratones, el mejor que se había visto jamas en un escenario.

Desde luego Jiroh y Mizuki fueron los encargados de hacerlo callar y obligarle a tomar su asiento nuevamente; Syuusuke no había entendido muy bien su reacción pero al ver el nombre del bailarín que encarnaba a la rata, lo comprendió.

Rey de los ratones, Mukahi Gakuto.

Ahora no llevaba mucho desde que había iniciado el segundo acto, para ser exactos acababa de iniciar la parte en que Clara y Cascanueces conocían al hada golosina y a su príncipe.

El castaño había tenido que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no imitar al de gafas y ponerse a aplaudir cuando no más vio a su pelirrojo poner un pie en aquel escenario.

Tenía que admitir que Eiji se veía realmente genial con aquellas mallas que le permitían apreciar ese trasero que tanto disfrutaba, pero lo que más le gusto fue el verlo con el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta pintado de blanco, resaltaba la palidez de su piel, pero sobre todo enmarcaba perfectamente aquellos azulados ojos que le hacían suspirar.

Cascanueces les cuenta de cómo Clara a salvado su vida a lo que el hada golosina le felicita y la invita a sentarse al trono real para poder disfrutar de los distintos bailes hechos en su honor. El hada golosina y su príncipe salen del escenario para dar paso a la danza española, seguida inmediatamente por la danza árabe (conformada por tres chicos y una chica, quien además de demostrar ser una buena bailarín demostró ser también tener dotes de contorsionista) , Arabia paso a los bailarines chinos, el trío de alegres bailarines rusos les deleitaron con su coreografía ( y nuevamente Oshitari se puso de pie para ovacionar al pelicereza), las risas no se hicieron esperar cuando llego mamá bombonera y sus seis hijitos y para finalizar llegaron las seis hermosas chicas que hicieron el vals de las flores.

Los espectadores estaban encantados con todas las coreografías hasta ahora, pero desde luego quedaban el hada golosina y su príncipe, quienes desde luego también deleitaron al publico con un par de solos cada uno.

La chica encargada de encarnar al hada dejo embelesado a más de uno con sus movimientos llenos de gracia; el príncipe se encargo de levantar suspiros entre las asistentes (y para que negarlo, también entre los varones), mientras ejecutaba sus alegres coreografías, para al final ambos demostrar tener una muy buena coordinación al ejecutar una serie de pasos perfectamente sincronizados. Varias veces la chica se alejaba y corría de manera elegante para tomar vuelo, saltar y esperar ser tomada en el aire por el pelirrojo, quien la sostuvo un par de veces sobre su hombro, la cargaba delicadamente y la giraba; todo una coreografía llena de magia, armonía, algo realmente hermoso, era obvio que esos dos chicos hacían una excelente combinación.

El publico estallo en aplausos, la pareja les agradecía con pequeñas reverencias.

"¡Bravo!- sin que nadie se lo esperase se escucho un entusiasta vitoreo- ¡Bravo!"

"Aniki, tranquilo- le rogó Yuuta, sin embargo el castaño se encogió de hombros"

"¡Eres un ángel!"

"¡Aniki!"

XxxxxxX

Tanto su rostro como el de Gakuto eran todo un poema, el pelicereza deseaba que Kamio y los otros dejaran sus bromas, no podía creer que el peliazul se atreviera a ponerse de pie a vitorear al rey de los ratones.

Para desgracia de Kikumaru, el pelicereza había reconocido fácilmente la voz de aquel admirador secreto y desde luego desquitaba su vergüenza en él.

Aun no podía creer que el fotógrafo hubiese ido a la presentación y peor que se atreviera a armarle aquel teatrito.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que se encontraba en aquel vestuario que compartía con otros diez chicos, su cabello volvía hacer rojo aunque en esos momentos se veía un tanto opaco debido a que se encontraba húmedo, reviso su vestimenta, no se veía tan mal.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, se acomodo la mochila al hombro y sin hablarle a nadie salió del vestuario.

"¡Hey, Kikumaru! ¡espera! ¡no te vayas!- giro molesto al escuchar el llamado del pelicereza"

"¿Qué quieres enano?- lo vio ponerse de pie del banquillo donde se encontraba sentando descanso, le vio tomar sus mochila, despedirse aprisa de los otros"

"Nos vemos luego, Kamio- se acerco al otro- disculpa, vámonos"

"¿Eh?- y sin más salieron de ahí- ¿qué le piensas decir a Yuushi?"

"Nada, fue un lindo detalle de su parte. Aunque seguro que el resto de los espectadores le deben de haber tomado de a loco con eso de vitorear a la rata asesinada- ambos detuvieron su marcha y estallaron en carcajadas, se oía ridículo. Sin duda el de gafas debía de haber sido fichado de chiflado- como sea, fue lindo. ¿y tu?"

"Pues fue extraño, supongo que nada- le miro de reojo- ¿que querías?"

"Nada, solo que me esperaras- Kikumaru apretó los dientes y sin más siguieron caminando- por cierto… felicidades"

"Gracias…"

XxxxxxX

Vio a Yuuta golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, no le había hecho mucha gracias que tanto Oshitari como él se pusieran de locos a aplaudirles a los pelirrojos, el escritor le miraba con una sonrisa ladead en el rostro mientras él se mantenía alejado con aquel pequeño paquete en la manos.

Mentalmente trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle al pelirrojo, sin embargo una excusa era más tonta que la anterior, miro a lo lejos al hermano mayor de su pelirrojo.

Trataba de pensar en cual había sido su razón para ponerse de aquella forma, si es que sus palabras eran falsas… ¡desde luego que eran falsas! Eiji no podía ser como ese sujeto decía, soltó un suspiro y se mantuvo alerta cuando oyó el escandaloso saludo del pelicereza al de gafas que se mantenía alejado conversando con el diseñador.

"¡Yuushi!- le vieron correr y saltar a los brazos de su novio"

"Mi ratita"

"¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!"

"Ratita- canturreo alegremente el rubio dormilón mientras abrazaba, a quien parecía ser ya su nuevo novio, a Marui- ¡Eiji-chan!- grito emocionando, soltó al actor y hecho a correr para abrazar a su pelirrojo amigo- Eiji, lo hiciste muy bien"

"Si, te luciste- corroboro el de gafas sin soltar a su novio- Komaki se sentiría muy orgullosa"

"Lo esta Yuushi, lo esta- sonrió"

"Cierto… mmh- le vio buscar algo con la mirada, vio al dormilón quien simplemente sonrió- ahí esta- señalo con el pulgar al fotógrafo"

"Syuusuke- le vio acercarse tranquilamente"

"Eiji, eto… lo hiciste muy bien. Felicidades"

"Gracias- más allá Yuuta dejaba de darse de golpes y se mantenía atento, por allí estaba la familia Kikumaru esperando pacientemente- eto… pensé que no vendrías"

"No podría dejar de venir a apoyarte- Kikumaru sonrió levemente- Eiji…ten- le tendió el pequeño paquete"

"¿Lo puedo abrir?- el castaño asintió. El bailarín se acomodo la mochila al hombro y comenzó a abrir el presente. Quito el listón dorado y el papel de seda rojo que cubría la pequeña caja, la destapo- eres un tonto"

"Ya lo sé, pero tuyo"

"Si- observo el solitario condón de chocolate en medio de la caja con varias tiras de papel rojo y vede a su alrededor, debajo de este vio una pequeña ramita de alguna planta que no reconoció- ¿Qué es esto?"

"Muérdago- el bailarín se sonrojo, tomo la ramita y la saco"

"¿No se supone que una pareja debe de estar debajo de ella?"

"Si, mira- tomo el muérdago y lo coloco sobre ambos- así- sus miradas se encontraron ¿como era posible que hubiesen permanecido tanto tiempo sin ese ser al que tanto amaban?- Eiji, perdóname"

"Mmh… solo dime que no tienes nada que ver con ese cara dura"

"No…¿Por qué le dicen cara dura?"

"Por…Por nada"

"¿Me perdonas?"

"No hay nada que perdonar- sonrieron y como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años se besaron sin importarles quien les viera. Podían decirles exagerados y todo lo que quisieran pero esa semana había sido un infierno para ambos, sin querer hacerlo pero necesitando algo de aire, se separaron- te extrañe"

"Yo también. Lo siento- le vio negar- pero… fui un tonto, no sé como fui capaz de dejarme llevar por… te juro que si hay alguien a quien debo creer sus palabras, es a ti."

"Gracias, Syu"

"No quiero interrumpir, este momento pero- ambos giraron a ver al abuelo Kikumaru- Komaki, lo hiciste muy bien, me siento muy orgulloso de ti"

"Gracias abuelo"

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tus padres nos esperan para la cena. Estoy seguro que a partir de hoy puedes de encontrar que tiene de mágico esta fecha- el pelirrojo parpadeo sin entender- bobo. Syuusuke, te lo encargo- vio a la pareja un momento- se ven muy bien juntos"

"Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo"

"Felicidades Eiji, mamá debe estar muy orgullosa- sonrió la mayor de los hermanos- Syuusuke, cuida bien de este señor Grinch"

"¡Nee-san!"

"Era broma- se inclino para besar la mejilla de ambos- ja ne"

"¡O´chibi! Eres genial, te luciste. Gracias por invitarnos- abrazo a su hermano, para después al fotógrafo para susurrarle algo al oído- te juro que si vuelves hacer llorar a Eiji, te mato"

"No te preocupes- respondió con la gota gorda"

"Eiji… esperaba que Syuusuke viniera con nosotros para un trío, pero Mika y yo hemos decidido que ustedes se ven mejor juntos"

"Gracias, nii-san, Mika-chan"

"Era broma, Eiji-kun- sonrió la chica, se acerco a abrazar al pelirrojo- me da gusto ver que sigues vives y que al fin encontraste a alguien que te hace feliz"

"Gracias Mika y lo mismo digo, cuida de mi tonto nii-san"

"Si"

"¡Eiji!- el susodicho giro a ver el forcejeo de su novio con su hermano, puesto este segundo trataba de besarlo, sin embargo Mikami se le adelanto y jalo a Kikumaru de la oreja"

"Si tienes energías demuéstralo en mi cama"

"Mika… era broma"

"Eiji- el susodicho giro a ver a su segundo hermano- lo hiciste bien"

"Gracias- se miraron un momento"

"Ni creas que me voy a disculpar"

"Es lo que menos espero de ti- respondió. Kazuhiko arqueo una ceja, sabía que a partir de ahora el pelirrojo lo tenía en su lista de los seres más odiados, encabezada por su propio padre- gracias por venir"

"No hay de que- miro al fotógrafo- mmh… cuídalo"

"Tenlo por seguro"

"Bueno, muchacho nos vemos. Y por cierto Feliz navidad"

"Feliz navidad abuelo- les vieron salir del teatro se miraron nuevamente"

"Bueno, despídete de tus amigos y andando que mis padres nos esperan en casa- el pelirrojo miro a lo lejos a sus amigos y a sus cuñados- ¿ocurre algo?"

"Nada. Solo me despido de esos locos y nos vamos"

Mientras se despedía de ellos sabía que por primera vez en su vida iba a disfrutar de la fecha.

Su familia le aceptaba con todo y todo, sus amigos le seguían apoyando en todo y ahora tenía un persona que se preocupaba por el.

Aquel incidente que les había separado una semana le había servido para ver que aquel castaño se había colado en su vida poco a poco y que ahora no sería nada sin ese rarito, sádico y loco, tendría que sentarse a hablar y aclarar las cosas con él.

Que deseaba estar con él por que quería, que nada en esos mese había sido una mentira que cada minuto era cierto, que ese castaño ya era parte de él y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que eso cambiase.

Que a pesar de los malos tragos de su vida estaba comenzando a escribir un nuevo capítulo de su vida en el que se encontraba bien consigo mismo y con los de su alrededor, donde podía sonreír sin tapujos por que ya tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Que simplemente estaba aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo.

¡Kami, gracias por que finalmente me haz sonreído!

**AVAVAVAVA**

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUIZÓ HACER PERO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO HIZO**

**1.- La película y la canción que se mencionan en este capítulo, son de Love actually (Realmente amor) de la cual ya les había platicado, si no la han visto, se las recomiendo**

**2.- ¿Por qué tendría que ir Atobe a la presentación? Por oree-sama esta en todos lados XD, no en serio por que Kamio le invito, al igual que a Yuuta y Mizuki**

**Y aquí termina este capítulo que espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**En fin, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, jitomatazo, pregunta son bien recibidos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**P.D. Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE **


	32. 29 Filosofía para un día

Y de nueva cuenta regreso con otro capítulo de esta locura

**Eto…bueno, ya sé que no tengo perdón por el eterno retraso pero es que bueno… "el club de cositas absorbió todo mi tiempo" así que no tenía tiempo ni la inspiración para escribir (pero eso si, misteriosamente tenía de las dos para escribir en mi blog XDD ¬¬) En fin espero que me perdonen. **

**Y pues si, el sagrado condón de chocolate vuelve hacer de las suyas XD para amenizar las cosas entre esos dos. Bueno, cada vez esta más cerca el final de esta locura y pues…ya se acerca el final ¬¬, ¿qué más les puedo decir?**

**PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto ¿es que pretendes que a todos les hagan lavado de estomago? Y con eso me refiero a aquel capítulo en el manga**** y la nueva OVA en que varios se encuentran en el mismo sitio y se retan y como siempre el perdedor debe tomar el nuevo jugo de Inui. (Si no es que antes se queman con la barbacoa, Kai no baka XDDD)**

**AVAVAVAVAV**

**29**

**FILOSOF****ÍA PARA UN DÍA**

**(O yo hablo así, tu hablas así, los adultos hablan de términos complejos y las mamás terminan extraviadas; O aquel dulce día de nuestra infancia ,que olvidamos, que nos amamos por primera vez)**

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

Como odiaba aquella época del año en la que aún azotaba un viento frío y las personas abarrotaban los centros comerciales y no precisamente por que buscaran un regalo de navidad de última hora. Para nada, esos momentos de euforia total habían quedado atrás hacia escasas dos semanas; no, ahora el que hubiese mucha gente se debía a las, mundialmente conocidas, rebajas de temporada.

Las rebajas de temporada, el momento más esperado por todos aquellos que gustaban de cuidar su ya lastimado bolsillo por los locos y casi innecesarios gastos de navideños.

Bueno, eso era lo que decía su hermana, por su lado odiaba aquella época de rebajas de temporada por que su madre les arrastraba siempre a aquellas enormes boutiques para que le ayudasen a cargar las compras o peor aún, para comprarles ropa abrigadora que les serviría para el próximo invierno.

"Pero mamá, me queda muy grande"

"Nada Yuuta, estoy segura que crecerás y te quedara muy bien"

"Pero…- sin embargo la mujer había dado media vuelta para seguir buscando algo de ropa"

"Ya oíste a mamá, Yuuta- le trato de animar su hermana que estaba a la expectativa de que su madre encontrase algún vestido horrible que quisiera ponerle- ya hemos pasado esto antes, así que ¡ánimo!"

" Pero es horrible- gimoteo girando el rostro en busca de apoyo por parte de su hermano que sonreía entretenido viendo como su madre buscaba algo para Yumiko- no me gusta el coloro y además…pica"

"Bueno, al menos tu no tendrás que vestirte de oveja para ir a dormir- respondió desviando la vista de su progenitora, tratando de tranquilizarle mostrándole el horrible y cursi pijama que su madre había escogido para él. Tanto la chica como el ojigris contuvieron la risa al verlo, sin duda Syuusuke se vería muy lindo con aquella cosa azul con colita y orejas de oveja, tuvieron que darle la razón. El ojigris comenzó a forcejear con el jersey al tiempo que su madre regresaba alegremente a su lado"

"Miren niños, que bonitas bufandas- los tres hermano se miraron entre si, aquel día sería bastante largo- y estas botas para la nieve. Yumiko te vendrán bien con el precioso abrigo rosa que llevas- diciendo esto salió corriendo al parecer acababa de ver algo para Syuusuke"

"Anda Syu ayuda a Yuuta a quitarse el jersey, yo vigilo que mamá no se pierda otra vez- la vieron alejarse a toda prisa tras su progenitora"

"A veces mamá me da miedo- comentó Yuuta mientras era ayudado por el mayor a quitarse el horrible jersey, una vez lo hubo logrado peino el corto cabello del ojigris- ¿por qué cada año tenemos que hacer esto?"

"Yo tampoco lo sé- respondió, le estrecho la mano mientras en la otra sujetaba la prenda. Caminaron por el mismo camino que vieron recorrer a su hermana- pero recuerda, la recompensa al final es buena"

"Si, creo que las hamburguesas valen la pena- se sonrieron levemente. Syuusuke miro al frente nuevamente para ver como su hermana corría hacía ellos"

"Nee-san ¿que ocurrió?"

"Lo hizo de nuevo. Me regrese a recoger algo que se me había caído y cuando volví ya no estaba"

"Tendremos que separarnos- sugirió el ojiazul- nos vemos en quince minutos aquí mismo"

"Si. Yuuta, recuerda cualquier cosa ve con alguno de los empleados, ¿de acuerdo?- el pequeño asintió a la instrucciones de la chica. Syuusuke, lo mismo. Bueno, búsquenla"

Syuusuke vio alejarse a sus hermanos a toda prisa, ya era algo común para los tres que de un momento a otro su madre desapareciera y aquel otro motivo por los que odiaba aquella temporada.

De una forma u otra siempre terminaban buscando a su extraviada madre. Mmh…aquello no era muy común, que un niño de siete años buscara a su madre que se había perdido, las primeras veces las personas creían que era al revés, que él se había separado de su progenitora y ahora no podía encontrarla, pero era inútil razonar con los adultos, por ello prefería hacer aquello solo.

Camino tranquilamente alzando la vista de vez en cuando para poder ver el rostro de los adultos que se cruzaban en su camino, varias veces pudo comprobar que no era el único que sufría con la demencia de las madres. Varias veces pudo ver a chicos de la edad de Yuuta que trataban por todos los medios evitar ponerse aquellas prendas tan horribles. Paso por el departamento de ropa casual de dama, donde un par de mujeres con dientes y uñas por un vestido rojo, cerca de una de ellas descansaba un carrito para bebé, se acerco e inclino a ver al infante que parecía aburrirse en compañía de un pequeño conejo rosa.

"Te entiendo, esto es un manicomio- le susurro al bebé que rió al verle- yo también he venido desde que aún usaba esto- dijo señalando la carriola- ya te acostumbraras- se inclino un poco más y le deposito un beso en la frente- sayonara"

Reanudo su búsqueda sin mucho éxito aparentemente, estaba por volver al sitio donde se reuniría con sus hermanos cuando lo vio a lo lejos. Un pequeño niño pelirrojo que permanecía sentado al pie de un enorme espejo con un pequeño oso de felpa en brazos.

Se acerco aprisa, aquel niño le ataría, había algo en esa rojiza cabellera, esa mueca desconsertada y esos vivaces ojos azules que le invitaban a acercarse.

"Mmh… mamá decía que no deberíamos entrar en pánico y que debíamos buscar ayuda- le oyó decirle al osito- pero al parecer todos los adultos aquí tenían un poco de prisa"

"Siempre tienen prisa- le sobresalto, el pelirrojo le miro con recelo- por ello los adultos son aburridos"

"Pero algún día tu y yo seríamos adultos"

"Seremos, querrás decir- le miro un momento con una ceja arqueada"

"Mi mamá me decía que no es bueno dejar el pasado en el pasado por que a fin de cuentas el presente también sería pasado"

"No te entiendo"

"Yo tampoco entendería lo que mi mamá diría- Syuusuke decidio que lo mejor no era discutir con ese chico"

"Ya veo… ¿y tu mamá?"

"No lo sé, me separaría de ella y mi hermana. ¿y tu?"

"Pues mi mamá se perdió, así que mis hermanos y yo la estamos buscando"

"¿Tu mamá se perdería?- asintió levemente- que gracioso. Por cierto mi nombre sería Kikumaru Eiji y el de él Daigoro"

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Fuji Syuusuke"

"¿Syuusuke? Bonito nombre, pero… ¿ese no sería nombre de chico?"

"Mmh… creo que no te entiendo"

"¿No serías chica?- ambos infantes se miraron con los rostros sonrojados, el pelirrojo por notar su error y el castaño por que era la primera vez que le confundían con una chica- mengo"

"No te preocupes, supongo que…tengo una idea- el otro le miro expectante- ¿por que no buscamos juntos a nuestras madres?"

"Pero seríamos muy pequeños y esto estaría abarrotado de adultos"

"Por eso no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a anadar por sitios como este. Anda, estaremos bien- Eiji le miro un momento y luego a Daigoro- ¿aquí fue donde te separaste de tu hermana y tu madre?"

"Si ¿qué tal si vuelven?"

"En ese caso no nos alejaremos mucho de este departamento por si vuelven a buscarte"

"Supongo que estuvo bien"

"En ese caso andando- le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, sin soltar en un solo momento al osito- ¿y bien?"

"¿a dónde iríamos?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía, se miraron un momento como reflexionando. Fuji pudo escuchar a lo lejos a otros niños que reían y gritaban, giro su cabecita y vio el por que- ¿Fujiko-chan?"

"¿Eh?- arqueo una ceja mirando al pelirrojo y entendió que ese tal Fujiko era él- ¿qué ocurre?"

"Eso mismo iría a pregunatr"

"Oh, bueno. No es nada. Tengo una idea de donde podemos empezar nuestra búsqueda, ven- lo tomo de la mano y sin esperar respuesta lo jalo hacia aquel sitio, sabía que no era bueno haberle mentido al chico pero aquella era la única forma en que lograría arrastrar al pelirrojo"

"Fujiko-chan, ¿a dónde iríamos?"

"Ya lo verás, es un buen lugar para buscar a nuestras mamás"

"Si tu lo dirías- pudo notar el tono de resignación en la voz del otro. Esquivaron a un grupo de mujeres que parecían pelear por el mismo juego de biberones, lograron librarse por muy poco de una ancianita que deseaba pellizcarles las mejillas, se detuvieron a lado de un cochecito para bebé y trataron de calmar a las gemelitas que se encontraban llorando a todo pulmón mientras su madre peleaba por un par de ositos de peluche y tras esta enorme travesía llegaron a su destino"

"Aquí es, aquí buscaremos a nuestras madres"

"Pero Fujiko-chan, aquí solo hay niños como nosotros y ¡juguetes!- Kikumaru frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios- ¿cómo creerías que nuestras madres vinieron aquí?"

"Pues…- rodó los ojos, en una excusa no había pensado realmente- por que somos niños"

"¿Y eso que?"

"Seguro que pensaran que este es un buen lugar para buscarnos, ¿no?- sin ebargo Kikumaru se abrazo a Daigoro- si no estuvieses en este situación, ¿no querrías venir a ver los juguetes?- cabeceo dándole la razón- ¿ves? Tu tranquilo- una vez más tomo su mano y emprendieron su caminata por aquel paraíso de los niños"

En un principio el pelirrojo no se mostraba muy de acuerdo de andar vagando por ahí cuando tenían otras prioridades en ese momentos, pero solo basto unos minutos y llegar a donde reposaban los ositos de felpa para que el pelirrojo aprobara aquella excursión al mundo de los juguetes.

Ambos chiquillos miraban fascinados desde los afelpados muñecos que les miraban con sus inexpresivos ojos de plástico hasta los pequeños circuitos de carrera manipulados a control remoto; en más de una ocasión Eiji estuvo apunto de caer por culpa de las vías de un trenecito que cargaba sobre varios de vagones desde muñecas hasta los casi extintos soldaditos de plástico verde, por otro lado Kikumaru se vio llevando a rastras al castaño cuando pasaron por los juguetes para preescolar y vieron entre las chucherías una enorme y rojiza cámara fotográfica de juguete que poseía una pequeña lucecita que imitaba ser un flash, inclusive el rechoncho lente giraba haciendo un sonido gracioso.

Pasaron a lado de un grupito de niños mayores que ellos que veían e imitaban de manera entusiasta las posees de los superheroes de moda, más allá otros niños presumían sus pokemon´s y echaron a correr al divisar a un corro de risueñas niñas que deseaban que jugar a la casita.

"No entiendo por que las niñas no aspiran a otra cosa que a casarse y tener hijos- bufo molesto el castaño mientras trataba de recuperar el aire por la carrera"

"Mis hermanas querían ser profesionistas"

"Mi hermana también, aunque no descarta la idea de algún día casarse y tener hijos"

"Fujiko-chan, ¿qué es casarse?"

"Pues eso, casarse- el otro le miro con una ceja arqueada- supongo que eso que hacen los adultos cuando deciden irse a vivir juntos y tener hijos"

"Casarse es querer estar con la persona que amas por toda la vida- les interrumpió un chico de cabellera castaña oscura acompañado de un pequeño peliplateado que chupaba su pulgar y permanecía con las mejillas sonrojadas"

"¿Por toda la vida?- repitió extrañado Kikumaru- pero, ¿eso no se volvería aburrido?"

"No, por que si realmente amas a ese persona, no tendrías por que aburrirte – explico el castaño oscuro- ¿verdad Tarou?- el peliplateado asintió- por eso Choutarou y yo vamos a casarnos cuando seamos grandes"

"¿No se supone que eso solo es para un hombre y una mujer?- preguntó Syuusuke"

"Eso no importa por que yo quiero casarme con Shihshido-san- hablo al fin el pequeño, logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más- y Shishido-san quiere lo mismo…digo, casarse conmigo y si es necesario ¡yo me pondré el vestido de novia!"

"…-los tres miraron sorprendidos, el tal Shishido parpadeo un par de veces mientras el pequeño volvía a su voto de silencio y de se su labor de chupar su pulgar"

"Tarou…mira, ¿no te gusta ese osito de felpa?- les vieron alejarse tomados de la mano, tanto pelirrojo como castaño les vieron extrañados"

"¡Oh, que apasionado!…Fujiko-chan, ¿nocreerías que lo mejor era regresar?- Syuusuke salió de sus cavilaciones y caminaron hasta alejarse del departamento de juguetes- esto del matrimonio es un poco complicado"

"Al parecer- acababa de vislumbrar a lo lejos el enorme espejo donde había encontrado al pelirrojo y por primera vez se percato de algo ¿no se supone que llevaba consigo el horrible y picante jersey de Yuuta?, sinceramente creía que a su otouto no le importaría que lo hubiese dejado olvidado por allí. Estaban por llegar a su destino cuando fueron interceptados por una chica"

"Mira Koji, mira- dijo emocionada llamando a señas a un chico que se acerco con aire de exasperación- ¿a que no son una monada?"

"Umi, creo que les estas asustando"

"No digas tonterías, son tan monos- y sin reparo alguno pellizco las mejillas de Fuji quien en señal de molestia dejo al descubierto sus azulados ojos- ¡oh! que ojos tan hermosos ¡Oh, los dos son ojiazules!- Eiji noto el peligro y se apresuro a escudarse con Daigoro- mira Koji, mira, es tímido"

"No, mas bien te tiene miedo- noto como la chica volvía al ataque y logro detenerla justo a tiempo- anda, déjalos en paz antes de que los traumes"

"Pero, cuando nos casemos, ¿nuestros hijos van hacer así?- el sujeto rodó los ojos, tomo a su chica por los hombros y se alejo de los pobres infantes que, supuso, estarían traumados"

"Fujiko-chan- le llamo con cautela, si bien le habían gustado esos ojos, la expresión reflejada en ella le dejaba mucho que desear"

"¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un poco más tranquilo pero sin volver a ocultar su mirada"

"¿De donde vienen los bebés?"

"Pues…- mientras analizaba la cuestión retomaron su caminata hacia el espejo- no se muy bien como esta el asunto, solo se que el bebé debe estar cierto tiempo dentro de la mamá"

"¿Dentro de la mamá?- y como si de un ejemplo ilustrado se tratase, vieron pasar a un mujer de vientre prominente- ¡¿se come al bebé?!"

"¿Cómo?- pregunto igual de alarmado- no, no se lo come…te digo que no sé como es el asunto este"

""Oh, mengo- una vez llegaron a donde el espejo se sentaron como si esperasen algo de la vida- Fujiko-chan, ¿en que piensas?"

"En ese asunto de casarse y del amor. Eiji, ¿sabes que es el amor?- el pelirrojo parecía meditarlo y tratando de buscar respuestas en su inanimado compañero de felpa"

"Pues, mi mamá diría que es un sentimiento"

"¿Sentimiento?"

"Diriía que el amor sería el estaría feliz con una persona que te haría sentir bien, con una persona que te llene, que te comprenda y con quien desees estar siempre"

"Ya veo, gracias- le vio sonreír para al segundo siguiente dirigirse a Daigoro a quien comenzaría a cantar una dulce nana. Sonrió encantado, ese chico pelirrojo era extraño en algunos aspectos pero le había agradado, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ya su pequeño corazón latir aprisa, ¿qué era eso? Vio nuevamente a Eiji y sus latidos aumentaron, ¿sería que?- Eiji ¿alguna vez haz sentidos el amor?- el susodicho parpadeo un par de veces"

"Pues no lo sabría. ¿Y tu?, ¿haz sentido alguna vez el amor?"

"Creo que si- miro fijamente al pelirrojo que le sonrió amablemente"

"Que bueno ¿y te vas a casar con esa personas?"

"Pues no sé si tu quieras casarte"

"¿Yo?- el pelirrojo le miro perplejo fijando a sus azulados ojos en aquellos del mismo color que le veían con la determinación pintada en ellos- pero Fujiko-chan…"

"¿No quieres?"

"Bueno yo…-miro a Daigoro y luego a Syuusuke, eso si que era extraño y con la mejillas encendidas miro al castaño con la misma determinación- si quiero"

"¿En serio?- asintió y sin más lo abrazo con entusiasmo- entonces cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos"

"Si- sonrió igual de entusiasmado, justo en ese momento volvieron a ver pasar, unos metros más allá, a la chica que los había traumado y a su novio, se detuvieron un momento para compartir un suave beso. Ambos chiquillos miraban con el rostro ladeado y la curiosidad pintada en sus caritas, así que eso hacían las personas que se amaban. La parejita se separo y reanudo se paseo, Syuusuke giro a ver una vez más a Eiji quien parecía meditar sobre lo visto"

"¿Quieres?"

"¿Eh? ¿quería qué?"

"Eso- señalo al frente con la cabeza, sin embargo el pelirrojo seguía sin entender- lo que hizo ese par"

"¿Comerse las bocas?"

"¿Cómo?- sin duda ese pelirrojo era bastante…inocente- no, no se estaban comiendo las bocas, creo que se llama besar"

"¿Besar?"

"Si, ¿quieres?- sus mejillas ya sonrojadas adquirieron un tonorojizo más vivo y sin embargo asintió levemente. Fuji sonrió encantado, se acerco al otro con la determinación reflejada en su infantil rostro, por su lado Kikumaru mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados abrazando a su Daigoro contra si. La inocencia de los niños siempre a sido tremenda a tal grado que hasta el más mínimo acto de cariño le transforman en lago puro y sagrado, como si le dieran un nuevo significado; a un abrazo, el estrechar sus manos y hasta el suave roce de sus boquitas se transforma por completo en algo mágico- Kikumaru comenzó a abrir lentamente los párpados una vez perdió el suave contacto con el castaño, sonrió tímidamente- ¿entonces?"

"¿Entonces que?"

"Mmh… entonces esta decidido- Eiji ladeo el rostro sin entender- esta decidido, cuando seamos mayores vamos a casarnos"

"Si"

"¡Eiji!- el susodicho giro el rostro buscando la fuente de aquella voz- ¡Eiji!- se puso de pie torpemente y siguió buscando"

"Creo que sería mi onee-san- Fuji le imito, y se puso de pie y busco a quien llamaba al pelirrojo"

"¡Eiji!"

"¡Onee-san!- una chica de diez u once años corría hacia donde el pelirrojo y el castaño se encontraban- onee-san"

"¡Oh, Eiji! Nos metiste tremendo susto- dijo la chica una vez llego a lado del su otouto- Komaki esta al borde del colapso"

"Mengo"

"No importa, no importa- sonrió plantándole un beso en la mejilla- casi lo olvido, ¡mamá!…digo, ¡Komaki!, ¡lo encontré!- Eiji giro a ver al castaño que miraba curioso a la mayor. No se parecían en nada a pesar de que eran hermanos, mejor no ser indiscretos. A los pocos segundos una mujer muy guapa se acerco aprisa a donde se encontraban. Una larga y lacia cortina de cabello castaño caía sobre sus finos hombros, unos enormes y vivaces ojos grises eran enmarcados por aquel pálido y ovalado rostro que en aquel momento se encontraba bañado en lágrimas. Alta, delgada, hermosa se inclinó para abrazar y llenar de besos al pelirrojo que reía escandalosamente sin dejar de abrazar a su fiel Daigoro"

"Oh, Eiji, mi niño. Me tenías tan preocupada"

"Estaría bien- rió al tiempo que lo libraba del abrazo- estuve con Fujiko-chan y Daigoro"

"¿Fujiko-chan?- ambas mujeres se miraron sin entender y pronto la bella mujer se percato de la presencia de un castaño que les miraba curioso- hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Fuji Syuusuke"

"Oh, perdón, pequeño- aquella era la segunda del día- ¿y tu mamá?"

"Se perdió, mis hermanos y yo la estamos buscando- se explico al tiempo que la mujer le indicaba que se acercase- y estaba por volver con ellos cuando vi a Eiji"

"Ya veo, muchas gracias por estar con Ei-chan- sonrió dándole un abrazo. Syuusuke percibió el dulce y embriagador aroma de esa mujer, la calidez de su escote, se sentía tan bien ahí, como si fuese el amor encarnado en mujer- bien pequeño- le dijo una vez lo hubo soltado- ¿quieres que te ayudemos a buscar a tu mamá?"

"Gracias por la ayuda, pero puedo con esto- le miro con el rostro ladeado- de hecho ahí esta mi otouto- giraron a donde señalaba y vieron a un pequeño niño con aspecto de fastidio- ¡Yuuta!, bueno hasta otra- se despidio con la mano del pelirrojo y corrió hacia el otro que le esperaba"

"¡Recuerda lo que prometimos!- alzó la mano en señal de que había escuchado, llego a lado del ojigris que le miraba con curiosidad"

"¿Qué le prometsite?"

"Aún eres joven como para entender- Yuuta hizo una mueca de enfado- ¿y bien? ¿haz encontrado a mamá?"

"Me temo que no, busquemos a nee-san- el ojiazul asintió, tomo a su otouto de la mano y caminaron sin rumbo fijo"

"Yuuta, dime la verdad, ¿parezco chica?"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Trato de reprimir un bostezo sin mucho éxito, miro de reojo…seguía en el reino de Morfeo. Tallo con delicadeza uno de sus zafiros al tiempo que se incorporaba con sumo cuidado de no despertar al otro.

Hacía frío y aunque volviera a su lecho solo se la pasaría moviéndose por todo el colchón despertando al otro, ¿dónde demonios estaba la camisa de su pijama? Paseo la vista por todo el piso de la habitación sin encontrarla.

Por lo general no era friolento pero esta vez las bajas temperaturas rayaban en la exageración. Hacia unos días que había entrado el año nuevo; navidad había sido una fecha ni muy fría ni muy cálida, había sido tolerable pero estos primero días del año había llegado con una ola helada, aunque se sorprendía que aún no hubiese pescado algún resfriado.

Despeino su cabellera y se encamino hacia la puerta. Tampoco era su costumbre levantarse tan temprano, a menos que tuviera algo interesante para el día pero aquel sueño, aquel recuerdo le había cortado la inspiración para seguir durmiendo.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la sala por donde el sol se filtraba por las persianas entrecerradas, los aún pálidos rayos apenas y tocaban el sofá donde descansaba su querida cámara. La había dejado ahí después de la sesión de fotos que había hecho con Eiji, quien totalmente abochornado ocultaba su rostro para evitar ser fotografiado. El motivo por el que hubiese fastidiado al bailarín era por que le había encantado ver al pelirrojo sentado al sofá leyendo aquella nueva novela escrita por la cosa púrpura.

Mizuki le había prometido que le regalaría una copia con dedicatoria; y demostrado que uno des sus fuertes era ser fiel a sus promesas, hacia dos días, unas horas antes del lanzamiento, llegó a casa de Fuji mayor buscando al pelirrojo ára entregarle su libro.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa ante el recuerdo de un muy feliz pelirrojo abrazando al escritor, agradeciéndole el detalle.

Con esos recuerdos en mente y percatando de que tenía los pies helados, llego a la cocina, ¿por qué había ido ahí? Ladeo el rostro tratando de recordar, bueno ya que estaba despierto pondría la cafetera a trabajar y comenzaría a preparar el desayuno.

Miro a su alrededor ¿ y ahora? ¿qué le gustaría desayunar al pelirrojo que descansaba cómodamente en la habitación?

Se encogió de hombros, se acerco a la nevera…sudo la gota gorda, había olvidado comprar los víveres, cerro la puerta del aparato ese.

Decidió, lo mejor era salir a comprar algo de última hora, salió de la cocina, se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Su reflejo le miraba en el espejo sobre el lavamanos y luego miro el tubo de dentífrico…también compraría una par de tubos más para su pelirrojo.

Jugueteaba con las cerdas de su cepillo dental y la tapa del tubo, decidido aquel día había despertado más holgazán de lo normal.

Agudizó el oído, una sinfonía de Mozart se oía a los lejos de manera insistente… lastima, hubiese preferido ser él quien despertara al bailarín, pero ¿quién podría ser a esas horas?

Puso un poco de esa pasta con olor y sabor a menta en su cepillo, la sinfonía calló pero no duro mucho para que volviera a sonar.

¿Por qué demonios no atendía el móvil? Se encogió de hombros y mientras cepillaba sus diente comenzó hacer muecas a su reflejo, de nueva cuenta Mozart calló.

Le sorprendía que Kikumaru le gustase tanto lavarse los dientes y que cada vez que una nueva pasta dental salía al mercado estaba más que dispuesto a probarla, conocía a gente con manías raras pero quizá Eiji les superaba.

Enjuago su boca, se sonrió a si mismo y esta vez comenzó a lavar su cara para tratar de despertarse del todo ¡y nuevamente Mozart! Esta vez con más insistencia, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Eiji estaría bien?…bueno, su grito-maullido le alertaba que no…

XxxxxxX

¿Qué era ese sonido? Era una pieza de música clásica, eso seguro. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido en clase de ballet? No, era improbable por que sabía que se encontraba en una cama, ¿cómo lo sabía? No lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía.

Como cual gato fuese se removió pesadamente entre las sábanas sin prestar atención a aquel sonido persistente. Restregó la majilla en el blando almohadón y sin más un suave maullido salió de sus labios.

Rodó por el colchón ¿y ese sonido? Se detuvo a escuchar, al parecer al fin había acabado…mentira volvía y con más insistencia, al parecer.

Bostezo, asimilando a un gato dormilón, comenzó a tentear debajo de los almohadones en busca de su móvil, bueno al menos suponía que ese sonido provenía de su móvil, pero ¿quién demonios le llamaba a esas horas? Se movía hacia un lado buscando y Mozart calló, alzó la cabeza viendo toda la habitación, soltó un suspiro. Pudo ver que Syuusuke no estaba ahí, bueno ¿qué más daba? Dejo caer su baeza de manera pesada sobre la almohada, dispuesto a volver al reino de Morfeo.

Un gracioso duendecillo apareció en su visión, dando saltos y volterertas. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan conocido? Lo recordaba, era Klep el duendecillo aventurero, ¿pero que hacía Klep ahí? Pronto se percato que ya no era él, bueno más bien su físico ya no era el suyo, si no el de Wilborg y ambos se encontraban en el paraje de las flores brillantes, aquel debía ser el capítulo siete del nuevo libro de Mizuki-san, ¡que raro!

Notó que estar encarnado en Wilborg le traía maravillosas sensaciones, desde sentirse más ligero hasta poder oír claramente los sonidos del bosque que rodeaba al reino Ensueño.

Bajo la vista y vio aquella florecillas que simulaban estar forjadas en oro que despedían un sutil y delicioso aroma.

Miro al frente donde Klep hacia un ramillete de flores, el cual una vez terminado le entrego.

"Para el hada más hermoso de todos- anunció con un ademán un tnto pomposo- ¡eterna felicidad!"

"¡Eterna felicidad!"

"¿Sabes? Deberías atender esa teléfono, es una llamada importante"

"¿Cómo?"

"Atiende el móvil"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Despierta!"

"¿Cómo?…¡Nyaaaa!"

Y nuevamente la sinfonía de Mozart inundaba la habitación de manera insistente, lucho con las sábanas que le envolvía y que en cierta forma habían amortiguado su caída. Logro deshacerse de u trampa casera y se incorporo aprisa para tomar su móvil, justo en el momento en que Syuusuke hacía acto de presencia.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Oí que gritaste…¿por qué estas en el suelo? ¿te caíste?"

"No, solo que me gusta dormir en el suelo y gritar… claro que me caí- gruño, el castaño se acerco a socorrerlo y ambos miraron al causante de todo eso, el móvil. En su pantalla titilaba la frase de cuatro llamadas perdida con número desconocido- ¿quién demonio será?"

"Sea quien sea parece que le urge hablar contigo"

"Evidentemente- permitió que el fotógrafo le ayudara a quitarse las sábanas de encima- no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¡Estas helado! Ponte algo encima o vas a enfermar"

"No es nada. ¿No te lastimaste?- le ayudo a incorporarse- ¿no será uno de tus hermanos?"

"No lo creo. El de Ayame lo tengo en la agenda, Takumi comparte el móvil con su novia e Hikari no usa, tiene la manía de perderlos"

"¿Y Kazuhiko?"

"¿Por qué tendría que llamarme?"

"Bueno, supongo que esta bien- soltó un suspiro y sonrió- por cierto, buenos días"

"Buenos días- sonrió abiertamente y se acerco dispuesto a besar al castaño cuando Mozart interrumpió- ahí esta de nuevo…- lo miro con fastidio, tomo el móvil- Diga…mmh…¿quién habla?…phm eres tu, ¿que quieres?… y ¿por qué no me hablo uno de ellos?…como sea, ¿qué demonios ocurre?- por su lado, el castaño comenzó a tender la cama, por como se expresaba el bailarín debía tratarse de Kazuhiko o quizá Masataka, sin prestar mucha atención comenzó a sacudir los almohadones-…¿cómo?, no trates de tomarme el pelo…pero…¿en donde estan?"

"¿Eiji?"

"Si, lo recuerdo…donde sea una broma de mal gusto tuya te juro que te mato…si, ya lo entendí…si…como quieres…si, hasta nunca"

"Eiji, ¿esta todo bien?- giro a verlo- ¿Eiji?"

"¡Por Kami que te cubras! Y…era mi Masataka…mi abuelo esta en el hospital…"

AVAVAVAVA

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUIZÓ HACER PERO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO HIZO**

**1.- ¿Qué es lo que quería decir realmente Komaki a Eiji que el niño entendió mal? Pues lo que Komaki realmente quería decir es: No es bueno dejar el pasado en el pasado por que a fin de cuentas el presente también será pasado, pero tampoco es bueno es vivir aferrado al pasado. Lo importante es vivir el aquí y el ahora pero aprendiendo de nuestros errores pasados. No es bueno dejar el pasado en el pasado, por que aunque haya sido malo, siempre hay algo que aprender de el. **

**2.- Si se supone que los Kikumaru son una familia adinerada ¿por qué están en un centro comercial donde están las rebajas de temporada? Por Komaki, la ropa de rebaja es mucho más cómoda que la de diseñador**

**Eto…sé que este capítulo no amerita todo lo que esperaron pero es que...T-T se me están acabando las ideas. El siguiente capítulo ya esta en proceso, un poco novelesco, pero ya esta en proceso.**

**En fin, espero que me disculpen por el eterno retraso y que les haya gustado el capítulo y si no, ya ni modo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D El tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any**


	33. 30 Lazos

Eto…de nueva cuenta no tengo palabras para disculparme por el eterno retraso

**Eto…de nueva cuenta no tengo palabras para disculparme por el eterno retraso. Se supone que el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito pero al momento de pasarlo a la computadora resulto ser un insulto de cinco paginas ¬¬ y demasiado telenovelesco así que mientras lo arreglaba y le daba coherencia se me fue el tiempo y…mengo T-T. Agradezco a quienes dejaron review y bueno tengo noticias una buena y una mala. La buena es que tratare de volver a subir un capítulo cada dos semanas (les recuerdo, esta semana actualizo, la próxima no y hasta la siguiente habrá capítulo) y ahora la mala (bueno, al menos para mi es buena XD) según cálculos maléficos quedan entre cinco y seis capítulos para el gran final de SONRISA…XD…¬¬ de seguro no les hizo gracias ¬¬.**

**En fin, Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto ¿acaso te quedaste si la que te fumabas en las ultimas viñetas? Por que sinceramente el final deja mucho que desear ¬¬.**

**Y sin más les dejo con el TAN esperado capítulo, que lo disfruten**

**AVAVAVAVAVA**

**30**

**LAZOS**

**(O la libertad de la mariposa)**

Le gustaban los animales, no lo negaba, pero para tenerlos de mascota ya era un tema muy distinto, aunque los gatos siempre habían sido punto y aparte.

Torció los labios, ¿pero por que mantenía reservas con los felinos? Pues siempre había terminado con el dichoso animal sobre su cara o cabeza maullando furioso. Y esa cosa atigrada no había sido la excepción. Soltó un bufido al tiempo que tomaba una galleta y seguía viendo al felino que tomaba felizmente su leche.

Desde el primer segundo que lo vio supo que no se llevarían bien, pero el pelirrojo había sido muy insistente en pedirle que el condenado gato se quedara en su casa. Había aceptado pero con la clara advertencia de que él no se haría carga del condenado. Hasta entonces así había sido, Kikumaru cuidaba del animalejo mientras él le daba asilo. Y nuevamente la insistencia del pelirrojo había sido mayor, aunque bueno, considerando la situación no se podía quejar, le había pedido que regresara a casa a darle el almuerzo a Yuu.

Vio al susodicho que tomaba su leche entera de la marca más cara que había en el mercado, se preguntaba, ¿acaso el cachorro carlino de Atobe sería así?

El atigrado animal dejo su difícil labor de tomar la leche para verle fijamente, se sostuvieron la mirada, eso era raro, ¿discutía silenciosamente con un gato?

"¿Qué me ves?- levanto su peluda colita- estas muy seguro por que Eiji te protege, ¿cierto?- un suave maullido que interpreto como un si- pero nada me cuesta echarte y hacer parecer que fue un accidente- el felino ladeo el rostro- ¿no me crees capaz?- movió la cola sin dejar de verle- no lo haré, pero advertido estas si vuelvo a verte cerca de Marilyn o alguno de mis cactus- se miraron y Yuu hizo un ademán con la cabeza, un ademán un tanto arrogante, maulló y siguió con su almuerzo, Syuusuke gruño por lo bajo"

Como odiaba a ese condenado gato y más desde que viese sus negras intenciones de limar sus uñas en Marilyn, desde luego que Eiji le había defendido diciendo que era solo un bebé que quería jugar.

¡¿Jugar?!, ¡¿jugar?!, jugar lo que hacían en la alcoba…

Le hecho un último vistazo a Yuu para ir hacia el recibidor donde tomaría a Marilyn y los cactus para ponerlos bajo llave en alguna habitación.

Paso por la sala donde pudo ver su olvidado abrigo, el cual había arrojado a causa del gato, quien solo para fastidiarle la vida había caminado entre sus piernas nomás lo vio llegar. Había alzado la voz para regañarle pero lamento hacerlo cuando recibió un arañazo en la pierna.

Gruño, tomo el bonsái y un par de cactus, se encamino hacia la alcoba donde le recibió Daigoro sentado entre las almohadas, le saludo vagamente mientras acomodaba las macetas en el alféizar de la ventana.

Miro nuevamente al osito de felpa, quien le veía con un aire de preocupación, sonrió y desfilo hacia la cabecera. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la afelpada cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Kikumaru-san esta fuera de peligro, fue una leve complicación respiratoria y Eiji ya esta más tranquilo- nunca entendería como es que podía ver sentimientos en aquellos inanimados ojos- estáte tranquilo, es más te voy a llevar para que veas a Eiji- sonrió y abrazo al osito- oh, mira. Debe dolerte- dijo mientras examinaba un pequeño agujero entre una de las regordetas patitas y el cuerpo- me sorprende que Eiji no lo haya notado, en fin, tiene arreglo- arqueo una ceja al notar como si hiciese falta relleno, quizá fuese Yuu que agarro al pobre oso de juguete. Miro detenidamente, no. Le echo una hojeada a Daigoro como disculpándose por lo que iba a hacer. Con sumo cuidado introdujo un dedo jalando aquello que parecía ser algo distinto al esponjo relleno. Lo saco, era un trozo de papel de mediano tamaño."

Estaba un poco amarillento y maltratado, ¿qué era ese papel que custodiaba Daigoro?, miro al susodicho que en esos momentos parecía llorar silenciosamente, ¿qué era? Bueno, lee y lo sabrás…pero, algo no estaba bien. Lo que hubiese en ese papel no podía se nada bueno. ¿qué tan malo podía ser?, ¿un mal de ojo? Sacudió la cabeza y dispuesto a leerlo oyó a lo lejos su móvil.

Sin soltar a Daigoro camino aprisa hacia la sal, sentó al monigote entre los almohadones y busco en los bolsillos de su abrigo, leyó aprisa el nombre.

"Eiji, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Oh, nada. Tardaste en contestar"

"Estaba en la alcoba y deje el móvil en la sala- se explicó al tiempo que guardaba el amarillento papel dentro de la cajetilla de cigarros- ¿ocurre algo?"

"No, todo esta muy bien. Ayame nee-san y Kazuhiko están con él. Vaya susto que nos dio"

"Vaya que si, pero no hay que cantar victoria, ¿con quien estas?"

"Lo sé. Con Yuushi y Jiroh, llegaron minutos después de que te fueras, ¿cómo estas Yuu?"

"¿Tu gato? Muy bien, yo no tanto"

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"¡Que me hizo!- dijo molesto- me araño"

"Seguro lo asustaste- entorno los ojos un tanto molesto- en fin, ¿ya vienes?"

"Si, nada más guardo unas cosas y voy para allá. ¿necesitan algo?"

"¿Cómo?, no gracias"

"Ok"

"Te estaré esperando, no tardes"

XxxxxxX

Colgó y vio a sus amigos que conversaban con los mellizos.

Aparto un mechón de su rostro mientras se agazapaba en el sofá.

Sus hermanos no le habían dirigido la palabra por miedo a ser mordidos. Y la verdad estaba furioso de que ninguno había estado dispuesto a llamarle para informarle de lo ocurrido, que habían tratado de ocultárselo por que según ellos no querían preocuparlo y si no hubiese sido por Syuusuke y Masataka quien sabe que hubiese hecho.

Echo hacia atrás la cabeza para poder observar el pulcro y blanco techo de la sala de espera.

Afortunadamente lo de su abuelo no había pasado más allá de un pequeño susto, pero Fuji tenía razón, no podía cantar victoria aún. Una complicación respiratoria no era cualquier cosa. Por el momento estaba bien pero no se descartaba que pudiese decaer.

Soltó un suspiro, bajo la vista y consulto su reloj de pulsera. ¿qué tanto estarían conversando?

Se puso de pie, llamando la atención de los otros cuatro.

"Voy a caminar, ¿necesitan algo?"

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció aprisa el diseñador"

"No es necesario, en seguida vuelvo"

"¿A dónde crees que vas?- le interrumpió la mayor de los hermanos seguida de cerca por Kazuhiko- el abuelo quiere verte"

"Oh, bueno"

"Junto con papá"

"No voy"

"se los dijimos- terció Kazuhiko- no te pongas de infantil, serán solo unos minutos"

"Nee-san- dijo viendo a la chica y pasando por todo lo alto de Kazuhiko- ¿tan mal esta el abuelo?"

"¡Eiji!, no digas eso- le regaño, soltó un suspiro- solo son un par de minutos"

"No quiero"

"Pero Eiji…"

"No"

"No seas infantil, te lo esta pidiendo el abuelo- intervino Takumi, sin embargo el pelirrojo volvió a negar y giro a ver a sus amigos buscando apoyo"

"Masataka es todo lo que tu quieras pero no es tonto- suspiro derrotado ante las palabras de Yuushi"

"Pero…"

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?- torció los labios"

"Padre- Ayame vio a uno y luego al otro- el abuelo quiere verlos- el hombre rodó los ojos"

"Ya lo oíste- el bailarín cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire- vamos, no te hagas la víctima- y sin más enfilaron hacia la habitación donde reposaba el patriarca de los Kikumaru- ¿por qué tan callado? Hacía unos minutos estaban muy parlanchín, ¿tanto me odias?"

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo- detuvieron la marcha y se miraron fijamente- ¿y bien?"

"Es muy obvio"

"Lo sé, ¿pero sabes una cosa?, nunca pedí ser parte de esta historia. Puede que sea por mi culpa, pero nunca pedí ser participe- el otro le vio detenidamente y sonrió tranquilamente- ¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tu- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio- muévete, que el anciano espero"

Le vio pasar a su lado, control Eiji, control lo que menos se necesita ahí era que hiciese una idiotez. Tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió a Masataka hacia la habitación de Kikumaru Satoshi.

Al estar delnate de la habitación se vieron una última vez, haciendo un mudo acuerdo de controlarse, el mayor llamo un par de veces y la risueña voz del abuelo les indico que entraran.

El pelirrojo pronto notó las cortina abiertas dejando entrar el tierno sol de mediodía invernal, la estancia estaba pintada de un tenue verde y algunos cuadros adornando. Dirigió la vista hacia la cama donde su abuelo sonreía amablemente mientras comía caramelos de menta.

"No se queden ahí y tomen asiento- dijo amablemente señalando un sofá a lado de la cama, ambos tragaron saliva- oh, no sean así, solo quiero hablar un poco de ambos"

"Tu toma asiento- dijo Eiji al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la pared más cercana y en la que pudo notar un cuadro vagamente familiar- abuelo…"

"Creo que lo notaste, ¿viene Syuusuke?"

"Le mande a casa a alimentar a Yuu pero ya no a de tardar- respondió mientras examinaba aquella fotografía con aquel estilo único. Si no mal recordaba aquella debía ser LAZOS, entrecerró los ojos y aquel modelo era Tezuka. Se podía ver que la fotografía había sido tomada en campo abierto, como figura principal estaba un hombre haciendo volar una cometa, por supuesto en pleno atardecer y pareciese que había girado a ver al fotógrafo, ofreciéndole una mano en el momento en que se tomo la fotografía"

"Es muy linda y me sorprende que diga que no las planea; Masataka, ¿gustas un caramelo?"

"No es que las planee, si no que las toma sin avisar- explicó al tiempo que su padre tomaba un par de caramelos que le eran ofrecidos"

"Con eso me das a entender que ya te ha tomado alguna- le vio asentir- interesantes ver alguna en una ocasión"

"Padre"

"Lo siento, no los hice venir aquí a conversar de las fotografías de Syuusuke. Pero es curioso que este fotografía aquí, por que justamente quería hablarles de ese tema- ambos arquearon una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería- todos tenemos un lazo, quizá forzados o no, a lo que quiero llegar, les guste o no ustedes están liados. Sé que no les gusta, pero no pueden hacer gran cosa; solo ustedes saben realmente lo que años atrás, ustedes solo saben que paso a Komaki, solo ustedes saben de donde viene la raíz de su odio y por ser los únicos que conocen la verdad se mantienen juntos, por que he notado que no quieren que su secreto salga de ustedes. Ese, ese secreto es lo que los mantiene unidos. Ese es su lazo- padre e hijo guardaron silencio, parte de lo que decía era cierto, pero ¿que tramaba con eso?- por eso, quiero que me digan la verdad. ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes?, ¿qué ocurrió a Komaki?"

XxxxxxX

Le vio una y otra vez asegurándose de que no tuviera más costuras rotas. Lo sentó en sus piernas, acomodó su moño y sin más guardo el estuche de costura en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y con sumo cuidado le paso el monigote a al diseñador que le miraba entusiasmado.

"Hacia tiempo que no abrazaba a Daigoro- sonrió estrujando al susodicho contra si"

"Ese oso nunca me a gustado- sentenció Takumi mientras veía a Akutagawa jugar con el muñeco- por alguna razón siempre se me caía, ese oso esta embrujado"

"¿No será que eres un poco torpe?- rió Oshitari, se dirigió al fotógrafo- hiciste bien en traerlo, Eiji se va a alegrar de verlo…aunque- le vió mirar su reloj de pulsera- ya tardaron"

"Cierto, me pregunto si todo estará bien- corroboro el diseñador"

"No sean pesimistas- sonrió Hikari mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus brazaletes, giro a ver a Fuji- no te preocupes, Syu-chan"

"Oh, no es eso- bueno, la verdad si estaba preocupado por Eiji. Según le habían dicho ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí dentro, pero lo que lo tenía tan inquieto era aquel papelito que no había podido leer aún, ¿sería algo importante? Lo dudaba, de ser así ¿por qué confiarían a un oso de felpa para custodiar aquel papelito? Y si no tuviese importante, ¿por qué guardarlo en el muñeco?"

Miro al monigote que era brazado por el rubio dormilón, ¿qué era? Aunque debía preguntarse ¿quién habría colocado eso ahí?

¿Debía decirle al pelirrojo? y si, ¿el bailarín mismo hubiese puesto eso ahí? Bufo molesto ante tan incógnitas que se le presentaban y se agazapo molesto en el sofá ante la mirada escrutadora de los demás, alzó los hombros dándoles a entender que no les diría nada.

"Me sorprende que Eiji no se diese cuenta- comento Oshitari, quitándole al diseñador el oso- hubiese puesto el grito al cielo"

"Ja, cierto- conociéndolo era capaz hasta de llevarlo al veterinario"

"Sigo insistiendo ya llevan mucho tiempo"

"No seas pesimista Yuu-chan, ¿qué puede pasar?"

"Mmh…pues…"

"…¿pero sabes que es lo peor? ¡que lo dices sin remordimiento alguno!, ¡eres de lo peor!"

"¡Niñato insolente! ¿yo?, ¿sentir remordimiento? Tu eres quien debería estarse muriendo por dentro, a fin de cuentas es por tu culpa que paso a Komaki lo que paso"

"Eso por ejemplo…"

"¿Mi culpa?, te lo repito Masataka, yo no pedí ser parte de esto. ¿mi culpa?, no me hagas reír, como si yo pudiese ser el actor intelectual de semejante atrocidad"

"Entonces dime tu ¿a quien debo culpar?"

"No se trata de buscar culpables, si no de…"

"¿De?"

"De que no seas tan cabezota. Puede que tangas razón y pruebas vivientes tienes- grito furioso señalando a nadie en especial- resalta a simple vista. Pero ¿por qué tengo que pagarlo? ¿por qué tengo que pagar que seas tan cabezota y egoísta? ¿qué seas tan idiota?"

"Cuida tu lengua"

"¿Y por que debería? ¿Te duele verdad, Masataka?, ¿duele?- se acerco furioso, le miro con despreció y esbozo una sonrisa burlona- ¿duele? Si, claro que duele. La verdad siempre duele. Estamos a mano- un ambiente bastante pesado se coló en aquel lugar tras esas palabras. Nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer algo"

"Hikari, Takumi, su abuelo quiere verlos- los mellizos dieron un respingo tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos- procuren no alterarlo, ya suficiente tuvo- Hikari se abrazo aprisa a su hermano y ambos pasaron aprisa a lado de padre e hijo que seguían retándose con la mirada- cualquier cosa estaré en la oficina- y sin más se alejo bajo la mirada asesina del pelirrojo"

Los otro cinco no se atrevían a decir algo, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

Syuusuke miro atentamente al bailarín, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfadado. Era cociente que el pelirrojo odiaba a su padre y más de una vez se lo había dicho, pero aquella discusión, aquella mirada fulminante…eran demasiado. ¿qué habría pasado ahí dentro?

"Syu, que bueno que llegaste- dijo sin abandonar ese semblante tan serio, vio a sus amigos que le veían preocupados, pronto noto a Daigoro en brazos de Yuushi- Daigoro"

"Ah, si. Lo traje, espero no te moleste- sonrió amablemente el fotógrafo- Eiji…"

"Eiji, ¿qué ocurrió?- se atrevió a preguntar la mayor, los otros le vieron inquisitivamente, mientras el pelirrojo parecía mirar fijamente al osito de felpa- ¿Eiji?"

"Mmh…nada realmente"

"¿Cómo que nada?- Kazuhiko la detuvo y negó suavemente- me preocupan"

"No deberías- respondió sin más. Se acerco al de gafas y tomo en brazos a Daigoro- muchas gracias por venir- miro tanto al de gafas como al rubio para darles a entender que después les explicaría, aunque ambos se daban una idea de lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Oshitari sonrió tranquilamente pasando una mano por su cabellera"

"Sabes que aquí estamos para ti- el pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces mientras Jiroh asentía entusiasta"

"Muchas gracias- entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió al fotógrafo- Syu, quiero ir a casa"

Fuji entreabrió los ojos, ya sabía que el bailarín no soportaría estar mucho tiempo ahí y aún más después de es extraña pelea con su padre. Asintió y se hizo a un lado para darle el paso, alzó una mano en señal de despedida y siguió aprisa al pelirrojo.

Sabía del sentimiento de enemistad que tenía hacia su padre, ya antes había sido víctima y testigo del enojo del pelirrojo, pero nada como aquella aura que le envolvía en esos momentos.

¿Pero que era exactamente? Se notaba perfectamente la ira en aquellos azulados ojos, pero había algo más en ellos, algo difícil de explicar.

Sin decir nada llegaron a donde estaba el auto aparcado, sin decir nada se fueron todo l trayecto del hospital hasta la casa y sin decir nada llegaron a su destino. Sin decir nada, a fin de cuentas ¿qué se podía decir?

Kikumaru tomo una bocanada de aire al salir del auto. Una bocanada de aire como si su vida se fuese en ello; los tibios rayos del sol acariciando su pálido y frío rostro y esas simples acciones le hicieron recordar su pasado.

La brisa y el sol eran algo que las personas pasaban por alto, pero que él había aprendido a valorar tras su encierro.

Aquel cautiverio forzoso tras huir de casa, aún recordaba aquellos maravillosos instantes en que puso un pie fuera de casa de Inui, era magnifico.

Y quizá, si no hubiese estado tan consternado aquella otra vez, también hubiese valorado la libertad cuando salió del encierro en el que se vio envuelto junto a su madre.

Si, toda su vida había sido así, siempre encadenado a los antiquísimos ideales de su padre, siempre sepultado en los recuerdos, pero sobre todo siempre enjaulado como un débil canario clamando libertad para extender sus alas.

Odiaba su vida, aquella en la que tenía que ser un vulgar monigote del destino, aquella en la que simplemente se había convertido en esclavo…no, nació siendo esclavo, vive siendo esclavo y quizá…

Ladeo el rostro al no ver al bonsái y los cactus, escucho el maullido de Yuu recibiéndolo, que anormal se veía todo eso.

Las etapas de todo ser vivo son nacer, crecer y morir…quizá, ¿la muerte era la respuesta? Era posible ¿que aún en la muerte la esclavitud lo siguiera? No, eso era imposible, esa era la respuesta.

Naces siendo esclavo, vives siendo esclavo y mueres para alcanzar tu anhelada libertad.

Era descabellada la idea, sacudió la cabeza como apartando esos pensamientos, se saco el abrigo y lo dejo botado en el recibidor, haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas del castaño se adentro en la casa caminando hacia la sala de estar. Que anormal se veía todo eso, giro hacía el ventanal y ladeo el rostro. ¡Eso si que era anormal! ¿Una mariposa en esas fechas? Se acerco con cautela a la ventana, ¿qué pasaría se capturaba a esa peculiar mariposa, le ponía alfileres y la ponía como una simple decoración por ahí?

Estrujo el cuerpo de Daigoro contra si ante tales pensamientos, vagamente bajo la vista para ver su mano…su mano bañada del vital liquido y nuevamente presto atención a la mariposa.

Una mariposa, una simple decoración de algunos. Así se sentía, como si de pequeño lo hubiesen capturado, puesto en un cajita y puesto alfileres solo para poder observar en su agonía la vida pasar, ver como las cosas van y vienen hasta el fatídico momento.

¿por qué? ¿Por qué al destino tan caprichoso le gustaba jugar con él? ¿qué había hecho para merecer todo eso? Se lo había dicho a Masataka, él nunca había pedido ser participe de todo ello. Nunca.

¡Maldita sea la vida! ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

"Eiji, no dejes las cosas por ahí y dile a tu gato que me deje de molestar…¿Eiji?- vio al susodicho inmerso en sus pensamientos y pronto una risa extraña broto de sus labios- ¿Eiji? ¿qué ocurre?"

"¿Ya te diste cuenta? No tengo por que seguir padeciendo todo esto- el castaño le vio preocupado- si muero ya todo habrá acabado. Si muero me habré librado de todo, ¿ves? Es tan sencillo todo"

"Enloqueciste- murmuro por lo bajo, se acerco con cautela, aparto al gato que veía igual de extrañado al pelirrojo- ¿de que hablas? ¿morir? ¿qué te pasa?"

"Syu, es todo tan sencillo, si muero ya no tendré que ser un esclavo de las palabras de mi padres, ¿ves? Así de sencillo- rió, causándole un escalofrío al otro- morir es lo más fácil"

"No, no es lo más fácil, eso sería huir. Solo estarías huyendo de tus problemas"

"¿Huir?"

"Si, Eiji. No pienses en esas locuras. Morir no es la mejor solución"

"¡¿Y tu que demonios sabes?!- Fuji retrocedió un poco mientras dejaba al descubierto sus zafiros- ¿tu que sabes que es lo mejor? ¡tu no sabes nada!- grito desesperado, Yuu se asusto y salió corriendo hacía la cocina, mientras Syuusuke trataba de pensar claramente- ¡yo no pedí ser participe de esto!- sollozo dejándose caer de rodillas- nunca pedí ser parte de esto, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?"

"Eiji…- alzó la vista, sin soltar a Daigoro comenzó a gatear hasta donde estaba el fotógrafo- ¿qué te pasa?- nunca lo había visto así, tan fuera de si"

"No lo soporto, lo veas por donde lo veas Masataka tiene razón pero no puedo evitarlo, si fuese tan fácil romper este lazo que me ata y me destruye lentamente hace tiempo que lo hubiese roto- sollozó a los pies del castaño quien no sabía como reaccionar, le desesperaba ver a su niño llorando a sus pies, como si cual dios fuese que pudiera concederle el perdón eterno- ¿pero sabes que es lo peor? Que yo sé que es verdad y que me esfuerzo en decir lo contrario. Por que se que mi oscuro y retorcido secreto es cierto- gimió, vio desesperado sus manos soltando a Daigoro en el proceso. Ahogo un grito al verlas bañadas en sangre, desesperado comenzó a limpiarlas en su ropa pero el vital líquido seguía ahí. Syuusuke negó asustado, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿qué debía hacer? ¿podía ayudar a su bailarín? Trato de tocarlo sin embargo el pelirrojo rehuyo a su toque"

"Eiji"

"No me toques, estoy sucio. ¿qué no ves?- dijo mostrando sus manos- ve, sigue ahí"

"Eiji, no hay nada- ya antes lo había visto tan vulnerable pero nada que se comparase a esto, el pelirrojo parecía haber enloquecido"

"Si lo hay en todas partes. No sirve de nada negarlo por que mis manos dicen lo contrario- el castaño negó nuevamente, ¿qué clase de asqueroso y retorcido guión era este?- pero se los dije Syu, ¡se los dije! Debes creerme- gimió desesperado tratando de tocarle pero sin atreverse- se los dije, ¡yo no pedí ser participe de todo esto! Tienes que creerme, ¿qué culpa tiene un niño? ¿qué culpa tengo? Syu, ¿qué culpa tengo? Debes creerme"

"Y te creo- respondió al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas a su altura- un niño no puede pedir participe de todo lo que viviste- vio como esos azulados ojos que tanto amaba derramaban lágrimas y de nueva cuenta se sintió mal por no poder hacer nada por ese hermoso niño. Sintió los frágiles brazos del bailarín rodear su cuello- hay cosas que no puedes evitar por mucho que duelan. Si, un niño no puede tener la culpa, tu eres inocente. Pero no todo lo que te a pasado es malo, ¿o si? ¿Oshitari y Akutagawa son cosas malas?- le sintió negar- ¿el haber sido hijo de Komaki es malo?- tardo pero le sintió negar- ¿ves? No todo es malo"

"Lo sé, pero ¿por qué todo a mi?- pregunto, se separo del castaño que le miraba fijamente con sus zafiros"

"Nadie pide la vida que lleva pero si puede hacer de ella algo mejor. Mírate, eres muy joven como para estar peleado con la vida, como para pensar en…"

"¿En?"

"En el suicidio…- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿realmente había pensado en eso?- eres joven y hay personas que te queremos. Te lo repito, no todo es malo- Kikumaru seguía sin creer que hubiese pensado en…suicidio. Se abrazo con fuerza al fotógrafo quien al sentir el abrazo pudo sentir como le pedía perdón de manera silenciosa por semejante estupidez- Eiji, te amo"

"Syu, no me dejes por favor. No me odies- sollozo desesperado- Syu, no me dejes, yo te…- sintió como alguien a lado clamaba su atención, se separo del castaño y miro a Yuu- Yuu…- lo tomo en brazos mientras el fotógrafo tomaba al olvidado Daigoro"

"Eiji, te amo"

"Lo sé- todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco, quizá sería más fácil si se atreviese a decirle la verdad a Syuusuke pero aún no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas para decirle aquello. Solo esperaba no volverse loco antes de decirle la verdad"

**AVAVAVAVAVA**

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUIZÓ HACER PERO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO HIZO XD**

**1.- ¿Alguna vez Eiji le diría te amo a Syuusuke? Pues…la verdad ni yo misma sé XD**

**2.- ¿alguien a notado que cada vez que Syu le quiere preguntar algo acerca de Komaki algo o alguien tiene que interrumpir? La verdad no lo hago a propósito, ni yo misma me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco XD**

**3.- ¡¿ 5 o 6 capítulos para que acabe?!, ¿no puedes hacer más? (nada que ver con la sección XD)**

**Bueno así termina este capítulo que según yo creo que es el más telenovelesco hasta ahora, pero igual espero que les haya gustado.**

**Aprovechando el espacio, respecto a RECUERDOS… de ese si no tengo fecha del capítulo, pero espero que sea pronto, así que recen conmigo pa´que mi inspiración regrese.**

**Antes de despedirme, les recuerdo cualquier duda, queja, comentario o idea para la historia son bien recibidos.**

**En fin, nos estamos leyendo en dos semanas.**

**Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta. CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE **


	34. 31 Círculo

**Eto…se supone que debía publicar hace dos semanas pero lamentablemente me sentía indispuesta y no podía ni ponerme frente a una computadora…mengo. Y mi plan original era compensarles esta vez con dos capítulos pero el que corresponde a esta semana no logre terminarlo (quizá con suerte el viernes este terminado) así que solo les pude traer un capítulo…mengo. En fin, quiero agradecer a: **georgi, dey-sam, sombrero de copa, pastelito, Guasón, Klaus Leonowens y Lee Izusu** a ustedes muchas gracias por leer y a los otros 64 que leyeron y no dejaron review…con que pusieran hola me hubiese conformado.**

**PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien sigo maldiciendo por el final que dejo mucho que desear ¬¬.**

**Sin más los dejo con el ansiado capítulo.**

**AVAVAVAVAVA**

**31**

**CÍRCULO**

**(O inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario)**

Eso lo estaba sacando de quicio, de todos los días que traía ese mes ¿por qué precisamente tuvo que escoger ese? Trataba de recordarse a si mismo que no estaba en la mejor posición como para quejarse o hacer un comentario de cualquier tipo, así que solo debía conformarse con poder dar sorbos a su bebida.

Le oía vagamente mientras daba una que otra exclamación de sorpresa o jubilo. Trato de no ponerle demasiada atención a su acompañante, a decir verdad hacía un considerable esfuerzo por no prestar atención a nada de lo que había a su alrededor, ¿por qué demonios había escogido ese día y aquel lugar?

Dio un bufido un tanto molesto mientras se agazapaba en su asiento, esta vez picando un pedazo a su tarta de frutillas, parecía no haberse inmutado por su acción.

Enarco una ceja, ¿estaría molesta? Le vio sonreír triunfante mientras apartaba una especial de las demás y la vio guardarla nuevamente en el sobre donde anteriormente habían estado protegidas de las miradas curiosas de las personas, cosa que le gustaría poder hacer consigo mismo.

Entreabrió los ojos y los fijo en su acompañante, ¿lo hacía solo para verle sufrir? Esa sonrisita la interpreto como un sí.

Bufo nuevamente y echo la cabeza hacía atrás pudiendo ver el ridículo festón que cruzaba el techo, ladeo el rostro mientras veía como el insignificante querubín era mecido por una suave ráfaga de aire que era producida por el aire acondicionado.

¿A caso todo eso lo había planeado? ¿desde el días y el lugar? Bajo la vista, en esa expresión no había espacio para lo contrario.

"Disculpa, ¿se puede saber por que me hiciste venir aquí y justamente aquí?"

"Me dijiste que no había ningún inconveniente, que no tenías planes para hoy"

"No me refiero a eso"

"Entonces"

"A eso- dijo señalando a ningún lado en especifico sobre el hombro, le vio apartar la vista y tratar de ponerla en el punto donde señalaba"

"Mmh…¿algún problema con que los pobres chicos se demuestren un poco de amor en público?"

"¿Cómo?- giro discretamente solo para ver como en una mesa vecina una pareja de estudiantes se besaban mientras el chico pretendía meter mano a la chica- que inadecuado"

"Como si nunca lo hubieses hecho- se sonrojo- ¿ves?"

"Eres un caos"

"Disculpe- un chico llamo su atención, vio que vestía el uniforme que antaño llevara en el instituto- es Fuji Syuusuke-sama ¿cierto?- trato de sonreír y de acallar el comentario sarcástico que deseaba salir de sus labios, así que solo asintió suavemente mientras el chico suspiraba aliviado- oh, que bueno. Que pena me daría si me hubiese equivocado. Yo, verá, mi novia es una gran admiradora suya, aunque es un poco tímida- se aparto para que pudiese ver a un chica que parecía de tercer semestre de universidad con aire bohemio y con la cabeza gacha rehuyendo a la mirada del castaño- así que me preguntaba ¿si pudiese darme un autógrafo para ella?"

"Mmh…- desvió la vista y vio a su acompañante que guardaba aprisa todo en el olvidado sobre"

"¿Qué me ves? Te lo han pedido a ti"

"La última ves casi matas a las pobres chicas"

"Oh, bueno entiende que no estaba de humor"

"Oh, disculpe. No era mi intención interrumpirles- intervino avergonzado el chico"

"Oh, no te preocupes. Solo soy su representante, adelante. Explota a Syuusuke con todos los autógrafos que quieras"

"Rinko-san…oh- vio como le tendía PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA y un bolígrafo- vaya que viene preparada"

"Lo mismo pienso- escribió un par de líneas y se la devolvió- muchas gracias- le sonrió amablemente y le vio alejarse hacia su mesa donde la chica le miro asombrada y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla"

"Bueno, ayudaste a alguien a hacer feliz a su chica en San Valentín- se encogió de hombros- me sorprende que no te guste este día"

"Es pura mercadotecnia- cabeceo dándole la razón- en fin, ¿y bien?"

"Oh, muchas gracias por tu trabajo"

"¿Es todo lo que recibo después de que me tuvieras esclavizado en el estudio?"

"Si y el resto del día libre para que le disfrutes con Kikumaru-kun. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, nada. Entonces ¿ te encargas a partir de aquí?"

"Si. Esto ya es cosa de Ayame-san y yo- le vio mientras seguía picoteando su tarta- ¿haz tenido problemas con Kikumaru-kun?"

"Nada de que preocuparse"

"No creo lo mismo. Cuando terminaste con Tezuka-kun estabas igual- fijo su mirada azulina en la mujer y ladeo el rostro"

"Eres muy observadora"

"Gracias"

"Y a veces me das miedo por ello"

"Ja. En fin. Aún no quería decirte, por que aún no es seguro pero te tengo una muy buena noticia- le sonrió de manera entusiasta- si las cosas siguen como espero dentro de poco estaremos hablando de tu primera galería- le vio abrir los ojos de sorpresa"

Mi primera galería ¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Sabía que te gustaría. El estudio ha visto como tu popularidad ha ido creciendo como la espuma y que la calidad de tus fotografías es impresionante están dispuesto a empezar a hablar de una galería"

"¿Tuviste que meter ideas?- esa sonrisita de suficiencia dijo bastante- eres un amor, Rinko"

"Lo sé- sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba su taza y daba un sorbo a su té- bueno, ya te di un motivo"

"¿Para que?"

"Para que vayas y celebres el día con tu chico- soltó un suspiro- Syuusuke"

"No es nada, en serio. Gracias por preocuparte- trato de sonreír sin embargo sintió demasiado falso el gesto y se contento con suspirar- me a estado evitando"

"Ah, mira ahí esta el problema- sonrió triunfante- ¿por qué te evita?"

"Eso mismo me gustaría saber- picoteo nuevamente la tarta como si esta tuviese la culpa de todo- se que esta vivo por que intercambiamos un par de palabras, pero a veces sale desde temprano de casa y regresa noche"

"Mmh…no tienes un horario fijo así que por que no te quedas despierto y lo esperas"

"Ya lo intente y me pone de pretexto que esta agotado, que solo desea dormir"

"¿Qué le hiciste?- el castaño enarco una ceja- te creo capaz de mucho"

"Pues, no hemos discutido por que no hemos tenido ni la oportunidad de conversar más de dos minutos- cabeceo y si las miradas mataran la fresa que adornaba su tarta ya hubiese caído fulminada- así que no sé"

"¿Y antes? ¿tuvieron algún descontento?- le vio rodar los ojos, le costaría sacarle la verdad, estiro la mano y alcanzo el pincho con que el castaño atacaba a la tarta y procedió a picar a la tarta y comerse un buen trozo- anda dime"

"No recuerdo, todo estaba bien y de repente"

"Syuusuke- el susodicho entreabrió los ojos dejando apenas visibles aquellos zafiros que celosamente cuidaba"

"La vida es muy corta, ¿no lo crees?"

"Por supuesto"

"Saa, nunca he entendido entonces por que hay quienes se dedican a desperdiciarla. Nadie es inmune, todos tenemos los días contados. Es lo único en donde no hay distinción entre clases y aún sabiendo eso, ¿por qué la gente la desperdicia lamentándose y haciendo idioteces"

"Por que nadie valora lo que tiene hasta que ya no lo tiene, es muy usada esa frase, pero es lo más fácil para dar respuesta a tu pregunta- ahora si que las cosas estaban grandes entre esos dos"

"¿Y si la gente valorase la vida? ¿las cosas en el mundo serían distintas?"

"Ya suenas a ese filosofo rarito, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Ibu Shiji. En fin, respecto a tu pregunta. No lo creo, muchos dirían que si, que si las personas apreciaran la vida y lo que se les a dado no actuarían de la forma en la que lo hacen. Yo me opongo a esa ideología, ¿por qué?, por que las personas somos rencorosas por naturaleza. Algunos gustan de decirle a eso instinto natural. El hombre se defiende de lo que él cree que es un peligro para su persona, aún cuando ese peligro signifique otro ser humano, ¿me entiendes?. Las personas valoramos celosamente nuestra vida, pero no la de los demás. Las guerras y revoluciones siempre han surgido por que siempre a existido el sujeto listo que se quiere poner por encima de otros. Ese sujeto valora su vida y lo que tiene, pero no valora la de los demás; no valora la vida de los que defienden su causa o de los que se oponen ¿me sigues? Todos, absolutamente todos valoramos la vida, nuestra vida. Bueno…hay casos especiales"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Mmh…los enfermos- dijo dándose un golpecito en la sien- los enfermos o también los grandes criminales. Criminales los que matan por ningún motivo especial, pero aparentemente tampoco les importa lo que pase a ellos- se quedo un momento callada- es una pena esos sujetos, son demasiado inteligentes y hacen cada idiotez. Y los otros, los enfermos y no me refiero a quienes nacieron con un mal o adquirieron alguno, no. Si no a los que por alguna razón han incubado la enferma idea del suicidio, en el mundo no somos inmunes a eso- vio como se movía un tanto incomodo- pero anda, hoy es un día muy lindo como para hablar de temas tristes, ¿no lo crees? Además, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu chico?"

"¿Cómo? Nada, son cosas mías- di un sorbo a su bebida- ¿y como le van las cosas a Ryoma?"

"Nada bien. Supongo que no es un secreto a voces lo que ocurre entre ese par- el castaño asintió levemente prefiriendo no decir nada, aquel era un tema muy delicado- Mmh…Ryoma piensa regresar a Ámerica, ya se ha comunicado con su padre para preguntarle si esta dispuesto a recibirle- se encogió de hombros- y ya te imaginaras el drama que a estado armando Ryoga- volvió a asentir- de lo que no estaba enterada…era de ese otro chico lindo"

"¿Perdón?"

"Al parecer trabaja en el mismo minisuper que Kikumaru-kun. Llevan un tiempo viéndose- guardo silencio, solo meditando- eso explica mucho, ahora que lo pienso"

"¿Hace drama por que se va o por el chico lindo?…Ryoga- agrego al ver que no entendía"

"Mmh…por las dos. Lo que me preocupa es Ryoma, le he pedido que ordene sus prioridades pero creo que lo a decidido"

"Déjalo- dijo seriamente- necesita sanar su corazón- al parecer la mujer no entendía del todo. Suspiro, al parecer solo los que veían por fuera la situación se habían percatado de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en esa relación- solo escúchame, debe sanar su corazón, después podrá poner en orden sus ideas…no estoy en la mejor posición como para dar consejos pero sabes que soy tu amigo, así que sigue mi consejo"

"Syuusuke, eres un amor"

XxxxxxX

Negó suavemente, ¿cuántas veces había hecho ese gesto en los últimos cuarenta minutos? Ya había perdido la cuenta y de nueva cuenta se acomodo entre los almohadones de su cama sentándose al estilo indio con Daigoro entre sus piernas.

Fijo su atención en las brillantes páginas de aquel catalogo, nada era de su gusto. Sabía que él no lo usaría pero debía pensar en los gustos y necesidades del otro.

La piedra era bonita aunque el diseño era demasiado femenino, a decir verdad no supondría problema alguno en manos del castaño pero sabía que se ofendería con algo como eso.

Ladeo el rostro, el grabado era bastante interesante pero se imagino que se vería bastante absurdo en las delicadas manos del fotógrafo y el otro…demasiado tosco.

Suspiro derrotado y cerró de golpe el libro. Está no era una tarea tan fácil como la habían pintado, había muchos y variados factores de por medio, suspiro derrotado y consulto su reloj de pulsera, iba retrasado. Esperaba que sus instrucciones hubiesen sido lo bastante precisas, esperaría un poco más y lo telefonearía.

"¿Qué te parece este?"

"Mmh… es muy femenino, ¿no lo crees?- pero ambos giraron a ver al otro que parecía darse de golpes mentalmente- ¿tu que dices?"

"Apoyo a Yuushi"

"Pues a mi me gusta- refunfuño el diseñador"

"Claro, lo que es Syuusuke, Gakuto y tu pueden pasar fácilmente por una chica si les ponemos vestido- a este comentario el rubio abrió la boca para protestar pero se vio interrumpido cuando vio al pelirrojo asentir"

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?"

"Se va enojar si de broma digo que parece chica- se explico, tomo a Daigoro y lo sentó a su lado mientras doblaba las piernas para poder abrazarlas- no es tan sencillo como pense"

"Y yo pense que nunca usarías la cuenta que tu abuelo te dio- le vieron hacer una mueca- ¿qué le dices a tu damisela para poder venir aquí?"

"Nada"

"¿Y si empieza a pensar que le estas poniendo los cuernos?"

"Sabe que no soy así- ambos sudaron la gota gorda- lo más seguro es que piensa que lo estoy evitando"

"¿Y ahora?- pregunto el de gafas mientras le mostraba otro, negó suavemente y suspiro- ¿por lo mismo que nos dijiste aquella vez?"

"Mmh…no- ambos levantaron la vista de los libros y fijaron su atención al pelirrojo que en esos momentos asimilaba a un pequeño niño que se refugiaba- eso lo dejamos en claro. Fui un estupido al pensar en eso…"

"Y estoy seguro que desde entonces le haz evitado- sentenció el diseñador a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojo y sonrió de manera culpable, el de gafas suspiro derrotado, se puso de pie, se acerco a la ventana la cual abrió de para y extrajo su cajetilla de cigarrillos, algo que ambos sabían, hacía cuando estaba nervioso o cansado- mira, que estas demente por pensar eso"

"Lo sé. No quiero preocupar más de lo necesario a Syuusuke pero…si, estoy demente al pensar que el suicidio es la mejor solución- los otros dos se estremecieron ante la simple idea- lo siento"

"¿Te haz puesto en el lugar de Fuji?- le pregunto Oshitari mientras veía por la ventana un punto a lo lejos- en su lugar ya me hubiese vuelto loco- dio una calada a su cilindro de tabaco y prosiguió- por ejemplo, si Gakuto me hubiese dicho de pronto que el suicidio era la mejor solución a sus problemas, y a pesar de que el incidente no hubiese pasado a mayores, de pronto me empieza a rehuir, ¿qué quieres que piense? Algo esta mal"

"Pero intercambios un par de palabras todos los días antes de que vaya al trabajo"

"Si, pero ya no llegas por las tardes a comer antes de ir a la academia- esta vez le regaño el rubio- no soportaría ver que algo va mal con Bunta-kun y que no me permite acercarme a él"

"¿No están exagerando un poco? Ustedes saben que lo que estoy haciendo es buscar el anillo de compromiso y preparando todo para su cumpleaños"

"Lo sabemos, pero Fuji no. De seguro tenía planes para hoy y tu aquí"

"¿Perdón?"

"Se conformara con comer esa rebanada de tarta que dejaste sobre el desayunador- le vieron arquear una ceja a modo de pregunta- ¿sabes que día es hoy?"

"Catorce de febrero"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?"

"¿Sabes que se celebra este día?"

"No, ¿debería?"

"Pobre Fuji, encima que lo amenazas con suicidarte lo dejas solo en San Valentín"

"¿San Valentín? San Valentín…- le vieron palidecer de golpe- no creo que le importe, ¿o sí?- los miro ceñudo, como si ellos tuviesen la culpa. Sus amigos eran extraños, les había dicho que había pensado en suicidarse pero ninguno de los dos parecía darle mayor importancia y al contrario parecían más preocupados por que hubiese dejado solo al fotógrafo en San Valentín- eto, chicos ¿no están un poquito preocupados por lo que les dije?"

"Un poco, pero sabemos que no eres un cabezota como para echar por la borda el sacrificio de Komaki, además de que sabes que hay personas que te queremos- dijo el de gafas tranquilamente. Eiji parpadeo un par de veces, miro de reojo a Jiroh que volvía a la difícil misión de buscar el anillo de compromiso- quizá le diste un susto de muerte a Fuji, pero estoy seguro que él piensa lo mismo. Pero, Eiji, tu abuelo ya lo sabe. Siempre te lo he dicho el que sea cierto o sea falso eso no importa, pero ¿durante cuanto tiempo más piensas ocultárselo?"

"Syuusuke no es tonto, puede que ya lo haya notado y solo espera a que tu se lo digas- terció el rubio que parecía darse una buena sesión de orgasmos mentales con solo ver algunas joyas- y creo que esta de más decirlo pero, sabes que Yuushi y yo siempre estaremos para ti. El día en que decidas decírselo, estaremos rezando por ti"

"Gracias"

"Y habla con él lo más pronto posible"

"Eiji-bocchama"

"Adelante- los tres giraron a ver hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Arisa acompañada del menor de los Fuji y de su esposo- Yuuta-kun- sonrió al verle, el castaño se veía levemente sonrojado, quizá no se imaginaba que el bailarín fuese otro más de la bola de ricachones- adelante, no sean tímidos"

"Gracias- dijo levemente apenando, mientras el escritor miraba todo curioso"

"Eiji-bocchama, ¿desea que traiga un poco de té?- el susodicho rodó los ojos"

"Si nos hicieras el favor, Arisa-san y por Kami, nada de bocchama- la mujer sonrió divertida y se retiro dando una ligera inclinación- disculpen- dijo dirigiéndose a los esposos- eto…¿mis indicaciones fueron complicadas?"

"Oh, para nada- hablo Mizuki al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al escritorio- solo que Yuuta tuvo al culpa"

"El juicio se a estado alargando más de lo necesario, disculpa Eiji nii-san- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que le ofrecía un pequeño paquete que traía consigo- no son gran cosa pero son algunas tartas"

"¡Son las favoritas de Bunta-kun!- grito emocionado el diseñador"

"Como que tu vida gira en torno a Bunta-kun, ¿no?- rió sarcásticamente el de gafas mientras veía al escritor que parecía fascinado con el escritorio"

"No les hagas caso, gracias Yuuta-kun y soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas por hacerles venir hasta aquí para ayudarme- dijo al tiempo que se hacía un lado para hacerle espacio al menor de los Fuji, tomo a Daigoro y lo sentó en su regazo. Ambos esposos negaron suavemente"

"Si es para ayudar a que Syuusuke deje de ser el soltero más codiciado"

"Hajime- le regaño el ojigris- no es ninguna molestia Eiji nii-san, esperamos serte de ayuda"

"Kikumaru-kun, ¿me puedo quedar con el escritorio?- los otros cuatro miraron extrañados al pelinegro que parecía haberse enamorado nuevamente y no precisamente de su esposo"

"No veo por que no, yo ya no lo uso"

"Genial- e importándole poco que hubiese alguien más mirando se enfrasco en una extraña aventura romántica con el escritorio- Ven hermoso, no seas tímido no voy hacer nada que tu no quieras- Yuushi que era el que más cerca estaba se alejo aprisa, Eiji cubrió aprisa los oídos del inocente Daigoro y Jiroh hizo lo mismo con los ojos mientras Yuuta parecía querer que la tierra lo tragase- te prometo que nunca vas a volver a dormir. Oh, me encanta como se ve tu fina madera de pino sonrojada"

"Roble"

"Lo que sea…- tratando de ignorar el extraño ligue de Mizuki, Yuuta tomo uno de los tantos libros abandonados y lo comenzó a hojear"

"¿Haz encontrado algo?"

"Nada"

Negó muchas más veces a lo largo de la siguiente hora mientras sus amigos y Yuuta le mostraban distintos candidatos pero ninguno lograba convencerle.

Sus hermanas habían logrado contactar con los mejores diseñadores de joyería y cada uno había mandado una muestra de su mejor colección pero uno tras otro iba siendo rechazado.

Pronto el diseñador se dio por vencido, arrojo los catálogos y busco papel y lápiz y se puso a dibujar círculos de manera frustrada. Mientras se servía más té que Arisa había llevado.

Por otro lado estaba el escritor que parecía haber fracasado en su extraña relación con el escritorio y pronto tomo un de los olvidados catálogos, hojeándolo pero sin ver ninguna de las sortijas en realidad.

"Me rindo. Te propongo algo, Eiji, ¿qué tal si diseño el anillo y solo lo mandas forjar?- propuso desesperado el rubio dormilón- dime cual es tu anillo perfecto y yo lo haré"

"Supongo que será lo mejor- suspiro derrotado, miro de reojo al pelinegro que acariciaba suavemente la fina madera del escritorio sin ayudar en nada realmente y giro a ver al ojigris que hacía un mohín de disgusto al ver a su esposo- Yuuta-kun, disculpa por si tenían planes hoy"

"¿Cómo?- dijo levemente sorprendido- ¡ah! San Valentín, no te preocupes, aunque quisiéramos hacer algo hubiese sido imposible, en todos sitios hay demasiada gente lo único seguro hubiese sido con una reservación y eso con bastante tiempo de anticipación- tranquilizo al pelirrojo quien ahora miraba al de gafas, quien negó suavemente"

"En fin, ¿qué ideas podemos dar para el anillo?- pregunto el bailarín"

"Debe ser práctico- murmuro Fuji- no creo que a aniki le haga gracia andar por ahí con algo que se atasca en cualquier sitio"

"Debe ser elegante- opino Yuushi- sin rayar en lo ridículo o en lo absurdo, inclusive en lo ostentoso, no esta acostumbrado a algo muy llamativo, algo elegante pero discreto"

"Debe ser varonil- terció Jiroh, lo más importante- algo hermoso pero que no llegue a ser demasiado femenino para Fuji, su apariencia engaña, pero sigue siendo un chico"

"Mmh…practico, elegante y varonil, parece el anillo perfecto- suspiro, seguían en lo mismo. De pronto oyeron que el escritor se había puesto de pie, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el estuche de sus gafas sin soltar en ninguno momento el catálogo que hacía unos momentos hojeaba"

"Parece que esta inspirado- murmuro asombrado el abogado, le vieron examinar atentamente algo de las página centrales de aquel libro y escudado en sus gafas se encamino a donde estaba el pelirrojo- demasiado inspirado diría yo"

"Cualquiera de estos luciría bien en Syuusuke, si escoges el de la derecha di claramente que es para un chico y que eliminen ese aire femenino que tiene y el otro a pesar de que también es para chica pasaría mucho más inadvertido en Fuji- dijo tendiéndole el libro abierto de par en par, miraron ambas fotografías, era cierto cualquiera de los dos luciría bien en el fotógrafo- practico, elegante y varonil- sentenció"

XxxxxxX

Acomodo nuevamente su mochila sobre el hombro, sujeto firmemente el pequeño paquete que llevaba consigo y con la mano libre rebusco en los bolsillos de su abrigo las llaves.

Al entrar una singular y oscura calma lo recibió pudo ver a Marylin y los cactus de Syuusuke que le daban la bienvenida como de costumbre.

Mientras se quitaba el calzado deportivo pudo oír una suave pieza que le era vagamente conocida, agudizo el oído tratando de reconocerla y pronto cayó en la cuenta que era esa canción, sonrió de lado y dejando su mochila y abrigo cerca del recibidor, enfilo hacia donde se oía el rumor de esa canción que conocía muy bien.

"Syu- llamo quedamente, le vio agazapado en uno de los sofás comiendo tarta de cumpleaños mientras simplemente parecía oír música- estoy en casa- no obtuvo respuesta, ¿estaría enfadado? Se acerco con calma y vio que mantenía al descubierto su penetrante mirada, tragó saliva. ¿se habría enojado por no haber pasado San Valentín con él? Recordó el paquete que llevaba consigo y tratando de restarle importancia se acerco- Syu, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- ningún sonido ¿sería por que lo había estado rehuyendo en los últimos días?- eto…traje un poco de té. Té chai- le mostró el paquete- la melodía llego a sus últimos acordes y fue entonces que el castaño se digno a mirarle- Syu"

"No te oí llegar- dijo simplemente y pronto noto el paquete que el otro le mostraba- té chai, ¿dónde lo compraste?"

"Mmh…por ahí- dijo un poco dolido- voy a preparar un poco para que te termines esa tarta"

"Ah,si- le mostró la nota que le había escrito y había dejado junto al postre- no sabía que fuese cumpleaños de Ootori-kun, dale las gracias de mi parte- asintió suavemente y enfilo hacia la cocina. Se puso de pie, se acerco al equipo de sonido el cual apago y siguió al pelirrojo hacía la cocina. Aquella noche debía ser la noche, debían dejar las cosas en claro. Suspiro casinamente, ya antes habían tenido problemas y discusiones pero nada como la última. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que bañaba cada rincón de la cocina. Vio a Kikumaru que ponía un poco de las hierbas en una pequeña tetera, debían hablar- Eiji"

"Ya no hay leche- comentó- ¿quieres que vaya a comprar un poco para el té?- negó suavemente- en ese caso le tomare un poco a Yuu"

"¿Cómo se encuentra tu abuelo? Lo haz ido a ver todos los días desde entonces, ¿cierto?- el pelirrojo pareció tensarse un poco, sin embargo sonrió"

"Está mucho mejor, aunque se rehusa a tomar los medicamentos. Ayame nee-san y Masataka se encargan de eso- respondió, noto que dejaba la tarta sobre la mesa y se acercaba- Syu…¿cómo esta Yuu? ¿te dio problemas?"

"Milagrosamente se comporto bastante bien- respondió sin dejar de verle, sonrió sarcásticamente- vaya, hace mucho que no me decías más de dos palabras en un solo día"

"Oh, eso. Disculpa. Últimamente he tenido la cabeza en otro sitio"

"Eiji, sabes que eso no es cierto. Debemos hablar- ya Yuushi y Jiroh se lo habían advertido, debía haberles tomado la palabra y ser él quien iniciase esa esquiva conversación- ¿qué ocurre?"

"Te dije que me dieras tiempo, aún me cuesta mucho hablar de ello. Solo dame tiempo"

"Te he dado el suficiente- el pelirrojo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- pero no quiero que me digas de eso, quiero que me expliques que es lo que pasa contigo, me tienes preocupado. Pensar en…eso"

"Lo sé. Es estupido, lo siento. Además creo que ya habíamos dejado las cosas en claro"

"No es suficiente. ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?"

"¿Cómo? No eres tu, soy yo. Y no me importa que se oiga muy poético, pero es la verdad- tomo una bocanada de aire- todo tenemos un limite, ¿no? Pues ese día Masataka dio con el mío, ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta, Masataka es una de esa personas que colma fácilmente mi paciencia y…mi razón se fue a volar muy lejos en ese momento- vio fijamente al castaño, sonrió a modo de disculpa como hizo con sus amigos- no era mi intención preocuparte, lo lamento"

"¿Qué ocurrió entre tu padre y tu?- la suave sonrisa se desdibujo y fue reemplazada por un semblante mucho más serio- Komaki tiene algo que ver, ¿cierto?"

"Te lo he dicho hace unos momentos, dame tiempo. Aún no quiero hablarte de ello"

"Y yo te he dicho que te he dado el tiempo suficiente- el bailarín le miro seriamente y sin decir más se giro hacia la tetera de donde comenzaba a emanar un aroma dulzón- no me evites"

"No te estoy evitando, simplemente no te voy a decir por que no quiero que sepas…aún- se apresuro a añadir cuando vio que el fotógrafo estaba por lanzarle una sarta de blasfemias- además me acabas de decir que no querías que te dijera de eso- Syuusuke tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de serenarse- ¿y bien?"

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué paso contigo ese día? Si, entiendo que Masataka te sacara de tus casillas pero…"

"Bueno…pensándolo bien, ambos asuntos van de la mano. Lo que aún no quiero que sepas fue el motivo por él que ese día explotara. Llevo años guardándolo y que de pronto mi abuelo nos pusiera frente a frente para esclarecer el asunto…fue…- le vio, ¿cómo era posible que existiese un ser tan hermoso como lo era Fuji Syuusuke? un ser que se preocupaba tanto por él- simplemente discúlpame"

"Me preocupas Eiji. Pensar que algo no va bien con la persona que amo y que no soy capaz de hacer nada por él es horrible, pero lo es aún más cuando decide algo que si no reaccionas se te puede ir de las manos en cuestión de segundos- sonrió de manera derrotada y fijo sus mirada azulina en la otra- pensar que en un parpadeo lo puedes perder"

"Lo sé y lo repito, lo siento. Simplemente olvídalo"

"¿Olvidarlo? ¡Como si fuese tan fácil!"

"Bueno, entonces réstale importancia. Si, me equivoque al pensar en eso, lo siento. ¿de acuerdo?"

"Eiji"

"¡Syuusuke! Entiende, buscare cualquier solución pero ni de asomo volvería a pensar en algo como eso. He pasado por muchas cosas y eso sería lo último o único en lo que no pensaría"

"¡Pero lo hiciste! Y si lo pensaste es que algo no va bien"

"No necesariamente"

"Pero me dejas con el miedo de saber que si las cosas no te van bien…"

"¡¿Me suicidio y listo?! ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo tan cobarde? No me conoces…"

"No es eso"

"¿Qué? Tu lo haz dicho, vives con un miedo sin fundamentos- le vio furioso y cuando el otro estaba por agregar algo más supo que debía decirlo- ¿me crees capaz de echar por la borda el sacrificio de mi madre? ¿qué no soy capaz de agradecer a esa mujer que dio la vida por mi? ¿me crees capaz de faltar al respeto a la memoria de mi difunta madre?- vio como Fuji palidecía de pronto, esbozo una sonrisa burlona- eso era lo querías saber, ¿cierto? ¿Que paso con Komaki? Todos lo quieren saber y esa es la verdad Komaki murió hace mucho tiempo y Masataka me culpa de su muerte ¿eso es lo que querías saber? Pues bien, ya lo sabes"

"Yo no…"

"¿No sabías? Claro, nadie sabe. ¿Ahora por que no eres como los demás? Anda ven y tenme compasión. Pobrecito niño, su madre murió y su padre lo culpa- sintió como su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento- ahora, Fuji, ¿me crees capaz? Si he llegado a amar a una mujer, esa es mi madre. Sería un mal agradecido si decidiera quitarme la vida que ella gustosa me regalo- sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro- sería un mal agradecido y la verdad es que toda mi vida lo he sido- trato de tranquilizarse, se volvió hacia la tetera, apago el fuego y sin más paso a lado del fotógrafo- te pediría que no me preguntes más del tema por que no te diré más- y sin más salió de ahí, dejando al castaño y su mente trabajando a mil para atar cabos"

Así que era eso. Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Sobre todo ese extraño odio que había entre padre e hijo…pero, ¿cómo culpar a alguien de la muerte de Komaki?

Le había pedido que no preguntase nada más, eso le decía que había algo más.

Claro, los motivos. Bueno, Komaki podía haber muerto a causa de una enfermedad, en un accidente, había muchas causas…¿por qué culpar a Eiji?

De pronto se sintió mareado y, no sin esfuerzo, se acerco a una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

Ya antes había entendido que la vida de su pelirrojo no había sido fácil. Haber sufrido del abuso de unos extraños cuando era aún un niño no era algo que se superase así de fácil y no con eso quería decir que su pelirrojo lo había superado del todo.

Entrecerró los ojos, no, aún no lo había superado.

Y lo podía asegurar, cada mañana podía observarlo secretamente mientras se vestía y desde lo lejos podía ver el miedo, el asco y la tristeza en su mirada cada vez que miraba su desnudo cuerpo; o cuando hacían el amor, Eiji aseguraba que le encantaba hacerlo pero cuando se trataba de desnudarse siempre parecía tener sus reservas…su cuerpo estaba plagado de ese recuerdo, no lo había superado del todo.

Si, su bailarín no lo había superado del todo pero a diario le echaba ganas para salir adelante.

El mareo comenzó a menguar, pero el cansancio apareció para apoderarse de su cuerpo, cruzó los brazos sobre la fría mesa y en ellos recargo su cabeza.

Desde que conoció a Eiji hasta ahora debía admitir que había un gran cambio en el hombre. Y pese a la situación esbozo una suave sonrisa. Su pelirrojo tenía razón, no debía preocuparse, le estaba echando ganas y, como nunca, estaba disfrutando la vida.

XxxxxxX

Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su mirada azulina al tierno sol que se colaba por las persianas, giro a su costado y miro fijamente los números que parpadeaban indicando la hora y bajo la hora la fecha.

Vaya, si que el mes de febrero había pasado a una velocidad asombrosa, claro en parte se debía a tantas cosas que habían pasado en esos días.

Bostezo y nuevamente vio la fecha que parpadeaba en el reloj, aún era joven ese año. Rió por lo bajo por aquel chiste interno.

Se incorporo sin muchas ganas y presto atención al otro que permanecía de pie cerca del extremo contrario al suyo de la cama. Sonrió divertido, ¡que espectáculo tan divino de buenos días!

"Bueno días- le saludo. Le vio quitarse aprisa el pequeño albornoz con que secaba su cabellera- ¿puedo preguntar a que debo este magnifico espectáculo?"

"Oh, cállate- respondió lanzándole el húmedo paño- voy de salida"

"Ya. Ayer llegaste muy tarde- comentó mientras salía de la cama de manera perezosa"

"Oh, bueno. Me quede conversando con uno de mis compañeros. Ese de pelos de pincho y ojos violeta, Momoshiro- se explico"

"Si, el chico lindo"

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada- rió divertido- ¿y hoy?"

"He pedido la noche libre- decía mientras rebuscaba en la cajonera alguna camisa- ¿y tu?"

"Voy a salir con Tezuka, vamos a estar toda la tarde fuera"

"Pense que lo verías mañana"

"Le salió un contratiempo, ¿te molesta?- vio al pelirrojo que parecía debatirse entre una camisa negra de manga larga y una camisa negra de manga larga con botones…¡vaya dilema!- ¿te molesta?- repitió"

"¿Cómo? No, esta bien. Parece que hoy será un buen día como para que este aquí encerrado"

"Pense que Tezuka no era de tu agrado"

"Y viceversa- dijo, decidiéndose al fin por la camisa negra con botones, giro a ver al fotógrafo que comenzaba a tender la cama- tu no tienes ningún problema, así que adelante- Eiji termino de vestirse y Fuji termino con la cama en silencio. Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad entre ambos, conversaban lo que el día de ambos les permitía, solían ir del apartamento del pelirrojo a casa del castaño según el día del bailarín o de sus planes de la noche. Syuusuke tuvo que acostumbrarse a los almuerzos en solitario, puesto que el otro solía ir a diario a casa de los Kikumaru a ver a su abuelo. Cosa que desde luego sorprendía a Fuji, sabía que el patriarca se encontraba estable, así que no entendía por que Eiji estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a diario a Masataka solo para ver a su abuelo. Bueno, lo dejaría ser, si quería pasar tiempo con su abuelo era libre de hacerlo. Por otro lado, Eiji, a pesar de haber aclarado las cosas con el fotógrafo seguía dejándolo solo con respecto a la hora del almuerzo, algo que ambos solían compartir cada vez que su horario lo permitía pero ahora tenía un asunto en que no pensaba involucrar al otro, hablando de eso- por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy?"

"Veintiocho de febrero"

"Vaya, este año aún eres joven- le vio asentir con entusiasmo- pero es triste no poder festejar tu cumpleaños todos los años, ¿no?"

"No, pero podríamos festejar el tuyo"

"Muy listo. En fin, voy saliendo- el otro le siguió hacia el recibidor donde pudo ver a Yuu durmiendo peligrosamente cerca de su bonsái y de los cactus- cuida a Yuu, por favor"

"Mientras se mantenga dormido y lejos de mis plantas, ambos estaremos bien"

"Vale. Bueno, te diviertes y nada de ponerme el cuerno"

"¿Entonces como diablos me divierto?- rió ante la mirada asesina del otro- era broma. Ve con cuidado"

"Gracias, nos vemos en la noche. Espérame"

"Con ansias locas- se besaron suavemente- por cierto, ¿en tu apartamento, cierto?- asintió- ve con cuidado- le vio hasta que se pierdo de su vista calle abajo, suspiro, ahora debía vestirse si no quería hacer esperar a Mitsu"

XxxxxxX

Rebusco entre los bolsillos de su abrigo buscando las llaves, dio con su cajetilla de cigarros varias veces hasta que dio con las condenadas llaves. Sujeto la bolsa de víveres que había dejado en el piso y saludo alegremente a Marui Bunta que acababa de salir del apartamento de a lado. Por su rostro sonriente se imaginaba que iría a ver al diseñador, sonrió de lado, abrió la puerta y entro.

Busco el interruptor de luz y al dar con él dejo caer la bolsa de víveres, no se esperaba ver aquel sitio tan ordenado y limpio, si que el pelirrojo había hecho los deberes.

Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y cogía nuevamente los víveres.

Se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena para su querido pelirrojo. Se quito el abrigo, sacando de paso su cajetilla de cigarros, necesitaba uno después de ese día bastante largo.

No que se hubiese aburrido, para nada; había pasado todo el día en compañía de Tezuka, almorzaron en el primer lugar que se le cruzo en el camino, entraron en algunas librerías de las cuales el de gafas salió cargando varios paquetes con extraños ejemplares y por último caminaron por un parque en el que se detuvieron a tomar algunas fotografías.

Comenzó a sacar las compras de la bolsa y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Se había divertido aunque había resultado ser un día bastante agotador y eso debido a que Tezuka había estado bromeando con el tema respecto a su boda con el pelirrojo. Una boda, le gustaba la idea pero no sabía si decirle al bailarín que lo mejor era no hacer nada ostentoso, no le gustaba la idea de hacer una fiesta tan grande como la de su hermano, prefería una ceremonia más intima, solo para los allegados o mejor aún, solo ellos dos.

Pero con el pelirrojo insistiendo en darle un anillo de compromiso sabía que eso sería solo un deseo pasajero.

Dejo que las verduras se cocieran un tiempo más, miro su reloj de pulsera comprobando que aún tenía tiempo de fumar un poco antes de que llegase Eiji.

Tomo la cajetilla y se dirigió al recibidor, dispuesto a salir al pasillo, sabía que si fumaba ahí el pelirrojo lo mataría seguro.

Dejo entreabierta la puerta, mientras veía ensimismado la ciudad que asimilaba a uno de esos enormes letreros luminosos que encendían y apagaban sus luces, era una ciudad hermosas pero demasiado poblada.

Soltó un suspiro, abrió la cajetilla y extrajo uno, ladeo el rostro al notar que junto con su cilindro de tabaco sobresalía un papel un tanto maltrecho y amarillo…era el papel que había sacado de Daigoro. Lo tomo y nuevamente vino a él esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien, miro ese papelito que había olvidado por completo y que celosamente había sido custodiado por el osito de Eiji.

¿Debía leerlo? Las cosas estaban bien entre ellos en aquellos momentos, si había algo que le volviera a picar la curiosidad por saber más sobre Eiji seguro que este se molestaría. La curiosidad le carcomía por dentro pero ese sentimiento de que lo que hubiese en ese papel nada bueno anunciaba persistía, ¿qué debía hacer?

Bueno, no perdía nada. Tomo el cigarrillo con la comisura de los labios, la cajetilla la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con los dedos un tanto temblorosos comenzó a desdoblar aquel papelito que tanto suspenso le metía… Ladeo el rostro mientras trataba de entender que era eso…Kikumaru Eiji, bueno al menos sabía que pertenecía a su pelirrojo, ¿pero que era?

"¿Syuusuke?- estrujo aprisa el papel y giro para ver a su pelirrojo que llevaba consigo un enorme ramo de rosas blancas- ¿qué haces aquí afuera?…olvídalo"

"¿Cómo?- le miro extrañado cuando se acerco para quitarle de los labios el cigarrillo- ah…"

"¡Ah! Te he dicho que esto no es bueno para tu salud, además dijiste que dejarías el vicio como propósito de año nuevo"

"Bueno si, pero nunca dije en que momento del año lo haría- el bailarín negó derrotado- ¿y esas flores?"

"Bueno, pense que te gustarían- dijo – feliz cumpleaños por adelantado"

"Oh, gracias- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas, tomo el enorme ramo que expedía un delicioso aroma- te he preparado…la cena"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Deje las verduras cociéndose- y sin más entro a prisa en el apartamento bajo la mirada divertida del otro, una vez lejos de la mirada del otro guardo aprisa el olvidado papel en uno de los bolsos de su abrigo, ya lo leería después. Afuera. Kikumaru miraba su reloj de pulsera, después de la cena lo haría. Afortunadamente las verduras lograron salvarse y con ellas la cena. Fuji sentado ante el desayunador del lado que daba a la sala y Kikumaru de pie del lado contrario, cenaron entre una amena conversación de lo que habían hecho en el día- si y al parecer Tezuka ya esta un poco cansado de que Atobe este todo el día en casa…bueno en la mansión"

"Ja, es cierto, Atobe-san ya se tomo largo las vacaciones. ¿estará en la crisis de los cuarenta?"

"¿Cómo? Ja, no lo creo. Más bien es que tiene miedo- le vio enarcar una ceja a modo de pregunta- si vuelve a las pasarelas significa que tendrá que volver a salir de Japón, es modelo internacional, y si sale de Japón tendrá que dejar a Tezuka solo"

"¿Tiene miedo que el cara dura le ponga el cuerno?"

"Algo así- dijo ceñudo ante el apelativo usado para referirse al de gafas- como que se le acaba la seguridad en si mismo cuando se trata de Mitsu"

"Mmh…por que teme que se aburra de él. Es como Jiroh con Marui-kun- dijo señalando a la pared que compartía con el susodicho- teme que el niño dulcero lo deje por ser tan…monsier"

"No lo había pensado- dijo mientras tomaba un poco más de té verde helado- y ¿qué tal tu día?- a esta pregunta el pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Mi boleto a la cima- le vio enarcar una ceja- verás, en los últimos días el profesor parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado pero era por que él tampoco lo sabía"

"¿El que?"

"Que Sakaki Taro y Hanamura estuvieron como espectadores en la presentación de navidad- el fotógrafo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sabía bien quien era esos dos. Sakaki y Hanamura la mejor pareja de ballet, originarios de Japón y actualmente a la cabeza de una muy aclamada academia de danza en Francia- ¿y sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Mmh…significa que…"

"Significa que vinieron a buscar talentos. Aún son jóvenes pero comienzan a pensar a futuro. Vinieron esperando encontrar a varios candidatos para ocupar sus tronos cuando sea el momento del retiro- comenzó a saltar en su lugar, Fuji le vio sonriente – por lo que nos dijo se interesaron en seis de nosotros. Si estoy entre esos…¡es una gran oportunidad!"

"Sin duda, de verdad espero que lo consigas- le vio asentir entusiasmado y sin más comenzó a danzar un cuadro que reconoció fácilmente, era la parte central de EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS. Aquellos momentos era los que más valoraba, cuando la calma les cubría, cuando todo estaba claro entre ellos, solo esperaba que el gusto le durase un buen tiempo"

"Por cierto- le llamo una vez paro su danza- quería decirte algo"

"Bueno te escucho- le vio ponerse serio y acercarse nuevamente al desayunador- esperaba decirlo un poco más tarde, pero creo que ya no puedo aguantarlo- le vio sacar algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, una pequeña cajita. El fotógrafo le miro sorprendido, no era lo que pensaba ¿o sí?- ya te lo había preguntado y nuevamente lo hago, ¿te casarías conmigo?- ¿iba en serio? Bueno esta vez no había ningún niño mimado del que le ayudase a escapar, entonces…"

"Eiji…¡Kami!- exclamo al ver el anillo, era hermoso, brillante. De oro blanco con un diseño sencillo pero elegante, un anillo que simulaba ser dos anillos a la vez; uno de los anillos era liso, solo luciendo lo brillante del metal y el otro cubierto de pequeños diamantes que brillaban aún más con el destello de la luz de la cocina- vaya…yo…"

"¿Quieres pensarlo?"

"¡No! Digo, esto es demasiado. Te dije que no era necesario yo…"

"Bueno, olvida ese detalle. ¿te casas conmigo?"

"Me respuesta es la misma. Si"

"Me haces tan feliz- dijo mientras deslizaba la sortija por el fino dedo del fotógrafo- ¿te gusta?"

"Es demasiado, pero si. Es hermoso. Nunca pense que el oro blanco pudiese ser tan hermoso, pense que era tan simple"

"¿Eh? No, es platino con diamantes de siete kilates cada uno"

"¡¿Qué?!- miro anonado su mano, ¡¿cuántos miles de yenes estaba llevando en ese dedo?!- ¡esto es demasiado!"

"Bueno, si. Pero…la noche aún es joven así que ¿por qué no vamos a celebrar a la alcoba?- ¿por qué no le extraña esa petición?"

XxxxxxX

Se removió inquieto, no queriendo romper aquel intimo contacto. Se sentía tan bien en brazos del otro y siempre había sido así.

Le encantaba hacer el amor con el fotógrafo, era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, pero lo que más le gustaba de eso era que al final del relajo tenía por seguro que el castaño lo abrazaría contra si toda la noche. Y esta noche no había sido la excepción, pero ese molesto sonido amenazaba su tan encantadora fantasía de en sueño.

Se movió un poco tratando de no despertar al otro, cosa que desde luego fue inútil, ya también lo había oído.

Se miraron sin deshacer el abrazo preguntándose mutuamente que pasaba.

Agudizo el oído, venía de algún lugar en el piso, ¿qué era? Parpadeo en la oscuridad tratando de identificar que era ese sonido.

Una pieza clásica, Mozart para ser exactos…¡¿Mozart?! Sin tacto alguno deshizo el abrazo dejando al otro aturdido que aún parecía no entender que ocurría, busco a tientas en el suelo en miedo de las penumbras. ¿qué hora era?

¿Qué era eso? La camisa de Syuusuke, la arrojo lejos y Mozart calló sin embargo siguió con su ardua búsqueda.

Oyó al castaño ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el interruptor, se miraron con rostros somnoliento.

"¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto bostezando descaradamente"

"Mi móvil, hace unos segundos estaba sonando- se explico levemente sonrojado, evitando a toda costa mirar la desnudez del otro- no te quedes ahí y ayúdame"

"Oh, ahí esta de nuevo- se puso de rodillas moviendo prendas buscando el condenado móvil, dio con el suyo en el que parpadeaba el reloj, las tres con veinticinco de la mañana- ¿dónde esta?"

"Las tres de la mañana, que lata- se quejo"

"¡Aquí esta!…¿Si? diga"

"Eiji"

"Vaya, eres tu. ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿qué no ves la hora?- noto que Fuji le miraba preocupado pero negó suavemente"

"Claro que sé la hora que es, yo mismo he visto el reloj- respondió bastante molesto"

"Bueno, nada más hablas para fastidiarme en la madrugada, Masataka o ¿tienes algo que decir?"

"De hecho- le oyó toser un par de veces y de fondo el llanto histérico de Ayame"

"¿Es Ayame nee-san la que esta llorando?"

"El abuelo recayó, no reacciona- sintió como un nudo se forma en su garganta- esta bastante mal"

"Ya…voy para allá…- colgó sin decir más y sin mediar palabra con el castaño que le miraba preocupado comenzó a vestirse"

"¿Qué ocurre? Tranquilo…ese es mío- el pelirrojo arrojo el boxer y busco aprisa el suyo- Eiji"

"Mi abuelo…no reacciona…"

Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a vestirse aprisa.

Kami ¿por qué eres tan caprichoso con nosotros? Cuando por fin nos das un respiro no tienes que salir con algo aún más grueso que lo anterior.

Solo te pido que no seas muy duro con nosotros…

**AVAVAVAVA**

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUIZO HACER PERO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO HIZO**

**1.- ¿Qué es le té chai? Bueno la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, lo primordial es que es té negro mezclado con otras cosas raras, sabe muy bien caliente pero al menos yo se los recomiendo helado**

**2.- respecto al capítulo 22 ALICIA REINA con Tezuka: ****aun recordaba lo que aquella pequeña boquita podía hacer… había sido realmente doloroso, por si no entendieron ¬/¬ Tezuka recordando cuando Syu le mordió en el orgullo de todo hombre ¬/¬ XD**

**En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, aunque sinceramente este capítulo le veo más cara de relleno que de verdadera importancia en la trama.**

**Esta vez estoy abusando de mi inspiración que regreso con bastantes y buenas ideas, así que no les hare esperar tanto para los capítulos restantes.**

**Bueno, espero verles la próxima semana.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta. CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE. By: Zafiro Any MUY PRONTO**


	35. 32 Pasillos de Esperanza

**Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo de esta locura. A decir verdad son dos capítulos nuevos, mi idea original hacerlo uno solo pero no me gustaba como quedaba todo completo así que tuve que cortarlo XD.**

**En fin, agradezco a quienes dejaron review y han esperado pacientemente a que me digne a actualizar XD, era broma, pero si les agradezco enormemente.**

**PoT no me pertenece si ano a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto en el nuevo proyecto que tienes en mente, Hyotei, ¿podríamos tener un lugar más protagónico? XD ¬¬ ¿Qué? ¡déjenme soñar!**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**32**

**PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA**

**(O hasta que la muerte los separe)**

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

Poco le importo el estruendo que se oyó por toda la casa y mucho menos las protestas de los otro cuatro al tiempo que pasaba a toda velocidad a lo largo del pasillo.

Podía oír como le pedía que se detuviera pero tenía que apresurarse y contárselo.

Bajo las escaleras lo más aprisa que le permitían sus cortas piernas, vagamente ofreció disculpas a Arisa a quien había arrollado unos escalones antes de llagar al piso que era su destino.

Siguió corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de su abuela, corrió y corrió. Los pasillos siempre le habían parecido excesivamente largos, aunque realmente en estos momentos eso no le importaba.

Se detuvo bruscamente ante la puerta, provocando su inminente caída, se puso de pie torpemente, ya luego se podría quejar del dolor.

Y olvidando sus modales, irrumpió en la habitación sin antes llamar.

Su ocupante le miro sorprendido sin dejar de hablar en un perfecto y fluido francés, le indico a señas que entrara y con una sonrisa le indico que se sentara en su regazo.

Sin dejar de dar saltitos y sonreír, espero pacientemente mientras terminaba aquella llamada y una vez hubo terminado esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras su madre hacía acto de presencia con el rostro sonrojado.

"Eiji, te he dicho muchas veces que no debes entrar así, ¿no ves que papá esta ocupado?- dijo la mujer sin exaltarse- Masataka, querido"

"Está bien- respondió, miro al pelirrojo que no dejaba de dar saltitos en su regazo- ¿qué ocurre pequeño?"

"Hube aprendido a escribir mi nombre- dijo emocionado"

"¿En serio? Note creo- rió divertido ocasionando un pucherito en el entusiasmado infante"

"Sería en serio- se defendió- ¿verdad mamá?"

"Soy Komaki, y si- sonrió mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba padre e hijo- ¿por qué no le enseñas?"

"Si, si. Papá, ¿pude enseñarte?"

"Anda- dijo mientras le ofrecía papel y bolígrafo, los cuales el chiquillo tomo gustoso. Mordiendo el labio inferior, como si da un gran esfuerzo se tratase, comenzó a trazar algunas líneas irregulares. Masataka alzó la vista divertido hacia su mujer, quien sonrió pidiendo una oportunidad para el pequeño"

"¡Ya! Miro, sería mi nombre- mostró orgulloso la hoja"

"Vaya, es cierto- dijo asombrado viendo la hoja e igual de orgulloso que el infante tomo la hoja- es cierto, puedes escribir tu nombre, muy bien. Eres un buen chico"

"¡Lo seré!- rió escandalosamente al tiempo que el hombre lo tomaba en brazos par ponerse de pie- ¿estarías orgulloso?"

"Claro que si, el que seas mi hijo me hace muy dichoso- y tras sus palabras le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¿verdad querida?"

"Claro que si- asintió mientras se acercaba para abrazarse a la cintura del hombre"

"¡Que celos!- los tres giraron hacia la puerta donde estaban los otro cuatro hermanos Kikumaru. Quien había hablado era Takumi- cuando el niño favorito hace algo se lo celebran con creces y en cambio cuando yo repruebo un examen hasta dejan de hablarme- ambos progenitores sudaron la gota gorda, había una gran diferencia entre reprobar un examen y aprender a escribir, pero así era Takumi"

"No tienes por que estar celoso- dijo dulcemente su madre- a los cinco los queremos por igual"

"Además ustedes cuatro son buenos en algo y su hermano aún esta creciendo, todavía tardara en encontrar su talento- les consoló el mayor al tiempo que dejaba en el suelo al menor de sus hijos. Tomo su manita y se encamino al resto de su familia- ¿entienden? No es para ponerse celosos, su hermanito esta creciendo. ¿Acaso no recuerdan cuando aprendieron a escribir?"

"Tiene razón padre- corroboro la mayor de los niños, Ayame- Eiji ya es un niño grande"

"Exacto, y ahora. ¿quién quiere salir a jugar al jardín?"

"¡Yo!"

Sonrientes y orgulloso ambos padres vieron como sus retoños corrían hacía el jardín. Rieron divertidos al ver como el menor de estos hacía vanos esfuerzos por dar alcance a los mayores.

Los Kikumaru, sin duda una familia ejemplar.

XxxxxxX

" No, debes separar más las piernas y no flexiones tanto las rodillas. Cabeza alta"

"Mmh…esto había sido muy aburrido y cansado- se quejo recibiendo un suave golpe en la cabeza con el shinai de Kazuhiko- aniki"

"No te quejes- le regaño- a Takumi tampoco le gusta y no se queja. Y te he dicho también que si logras dominar el kendo papá y el abuelo estarán muy orgullosos de ti"

"Lo sabría"

"¿Por qué están holgazaneando?- les sobresalto el patriarca de la familia, Kikumaru Satoshi"

"Abuelo- saludaron los tres"

"Dejen de mover la boca y muevan esa espada- a estas palabras los mayores siguieron con el entrenamiento, mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba caer de manera frustrada- Eiji, creo haber dicho que siguieran con el entrenamiento"

"Lo supe- se quejo, comenzando a quitarse bôgu- pero sería aburrido"

"¡Eiji!- le regaño Kazuhiko, quien dejo la practica nuevamente para acercarse aprisa al pelirrojo que hacía considerables esfuerzos por quitarse el men-gane- no te quites el bôgu y obedece al abuelo"

"Pero…"

"Eiji- les interrumpió la voz de Masataka quien acababa de entrar al doujo- padre, me disculpo por estos niños"

"No hay problema, pero- miro al más pequeño que les miraba desde el suelo- Kazuhiko practica con Takumi, el holgazán no mantiene la postura correcta"

"¡Abuelo!- se quejo el susodicho- este es mi estilo"

"Así tendrías descubierto el pecho y la cabeza sería un blanco perfecto para tu oponente- murmuro el más pequeño, los otros cuatro le miraron asombrados- bueno…eso diría"

"Tu hermano tiene razón- apoyo el anciano- levanta la cara y cuida como tomas la espada. Kazuhiko, ayúdale- y sin más ambos hermanos se fueron a otro extremo del doujo para comenzar su combate de práctica- en cuanto a ti"

"Padre- se apresuro a intervenir el padre de los niños- con Kazuhiko y Takumi me he visto involucrado en sus entrenamientos desde que tuvieron edad para poder tomar el shinai, sin embargo a Eiji no le he dado el mismo tiempo- se inclino levemente- me disculpo, hoy mismo empiezo con él"

"En ese caso, te deseo buena suerte- sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo- haz que estos niños te llenen de orgullo como alguna vez tu hiciste para mi"

"Gracias, padre- le vieron salir de doujo y una vez salió se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo- anda Eiji. Ve a tus hermanos y dime que están haciendo mal"

"¡¿Qué?!- grito sorprendido el mellizo girando a ver a padre e hijo- pero si ese niño ni se toma en serio el entrenamiento"

"¡Ya!"

"¿Cómo?…- giro solo par ver el bambu dar de lleno contra su rostro- ¡aniki! Eso no es justo"

"Takumi bajaría la guardia- dijo el pelirrojo solo para echar más leña al fuego, rió divertido mientras su padre hacia considerables esfuerzos por no reír ante la cara del otro y el mayor de los hermanos presentes sonreía satisfecho- y Kazuhiko movería la espada a diestra y siniestra"

"Ja"

"¿Cómo?- dijo indignado- como si tu…"

"Calma, los tres- les ordeno sin dejar de sonreír- su hermano tiene razón. Takumi no debes bajar la guardia por ningún motivo y Kazuhiko ¿recuerdas que te dije que el mover la espada no es solo moverla?"

"Si, es darle vida propia, ella misma te guiara- recito, tomo una bocanada de aire- lo siento, padre"

"Bien y tu Eiji- le miro haciendo un pucherito de aburrimiento- se que es aburrido, pensaba lo mismo cuando era niño"

"¡Yo también lo pienso!- interrumpió Takumi"

"Si Takumi, lo que digas- el susodicho bufo molesto- como te iba diciendo, pensaba lo mismo. Pero después descubrí que tiene su parte divertida"

"¿Cuál?"

"Cuando ganas a tu contrincante- dijo señalando descaradamente al mellizo mientras Kazuhiko reía por lo bajo ante la indignación de su hermano- además que mi padre era muy dichoso cuando me veía practicar"

"¿Y usted, padre? ¿Se siente orgulloso?- se apresuro a preguntar el mayor"

"Claro, de sus hermanas también…solo no se metan con Ayame cuando tiene un bokken en las manos- sudo la gota gorda ante la visible interrogante de los otros tres"

"Pero yo no sería muy bueno en esto- se justifico el pelirrojo- mis hermanos…"

"Cada uno tiene su estilo. Por ejemplo, Kazuhiko si dejara que la espada guiara tendría un ataque perfecto- dijo mirando a su hijo que alzaba la cabeza en señal de suficiencia- Takumi, si no fuera tan holgazán y mantuviese firme su defensa su defensa sería impenetrable y con ello pudiera poner el desespero y el ataque del otro a su favor- a esto Takumi parecía contentarse tras todo lo malo dicho a su persona- y tu…tus ojos- los tres le miraron sin entender- parece que eres bastante hábil para detectar los fallos de tu oponente, inclusive podrías llegar a predecir los movimientos del otro- a estas palabras el pelirrojo cabeceo, sopesando lo dicho- ¿ves? Los tres son únicos. Así que arriba ese ánimo y apartir de hoy entrenamiento básico"

"¡Si!"

XxxxxxX

Caminaba por el largo pasillo asomándose a cada habitación, pero en ninguna estaba.

Ya casi derrotado se encamino a la última habitación, se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al escuchar gritos.

Ladeo el rostro, aquel era el cuarto de Komaki, aquel donde solía encerrarse a leer, escribir, pintar o ensayar algún personaje, ¿qué ocurría?

Procurando no hacer ruido dio un par de pasos más, pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta se abría, dando paso a su padre que no se había percatado aún de su existencia.

"¡No tengo por que! Así que vete con otro con ese teatro- grito aún mirando hacia la habitación, supuso a su madre- claro, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta"

"Masataka, querido- vio la silueta de su madre que se había acercado a prisa al marco de la puerta- debes creerme. ¿cómo es posible que le creas más a otros que a mi? ¡A tu esposa!"

"¡Por que resalta a la vista!- dijo dio media vuelta para toparse con el pelirrojo"

"Papá…padre- murmuro nervioso- mis hermanos y yo les estaríamos esperando en el doujo"

"Eiji- intervino su madre, le vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Masataka, por favor. Debes de hacerlo"

"Aparta mocoso"

"¡Masataka!- le llamo, cuando el hombre paso a lado del niño apartándolo de su camino con un brusco empujón- ¡Masataka! Debes creerme"

"Komaki…mamá ¿qué ocurriría?- la mujer le vio, trato de tranquilizarse y poniéndose de rodillas a su altura le abrazo- mamá"

"Nada mi pequeño, nada. Papá esta un poco estresado por el trabajo, hoy no podrá estar con ustedes en el entrenamiento…mi niño- sollozo apretando el abrazo- Eiji, eres un niño bueno. Tienes que ser fuerte, muy fuerte. ¿entiendes?"

"Mamá…"

XxxxxxX

"Entonces sería lo mejor, ¿no?"

"¿Lo pensaste tu solo?- rió cruelmente- a sido mucho tiempo pero supongo que te puedo cumplir el capricho"

"No es necesario arruinarle la vida a mis hermanos- se justifico- es obvio que se les es extraño que de la noche a la mañana tu y yo no podamos vernos ni en pintura"

"Obvio- le apoyo- entonces ¿estas seguro?"

"Esto es un asunto que solo nos importa a ti y a mi, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada- se miraron- no importa que lleguen a odiarme, que sería lo más justo, a fin de cuentas soy yo el culpable que no tengan a Komaki"

"Tienes razón. Me han fastidiado todos estos años, sobre todo Kazuhiko, por saber la verdad- suspiro y miro al otro- esta bien, seré bondadoso contigo, te daré el honor de decirles la verdad cuando creas conveniente. Pero…"

"Te escucho"

"A menos que me aburra de este teatro me importara poco este trato y soltare la verdad"

"Mmh…- lo medito un poco- de acuerdo. En cuanto a mis abuelos"

"Mmh…ya veremos que pasa con ellos- miro fijamente al adolescente, ladeo el rostro… entrecerró los ojos y una extraña ola de terror le llego…no podía ser cierto…de seguro solo era su imaginación"

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Si, ahora lárgate de mi vista- le vio ponerse de pie, sacudió la cabeza. ¿podría ser posible que se hubiese equivocado?- Eiji…"

"Dime"

"¿Si…?nada…lárgate- el pelirrojo se alzó de hombros. Debía convencerse a su mismo, todo estaba bien. No debía por que pensar en eso ahora"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Le comenzaba a importar poco donde se encontraba, tenía ganas de gritar. Pero se contuvo.

Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales y menos cuando uno de sus conocidos estaba en uno de ellos por una u otra razón.

Se arropo en la manta tratando de calmar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Odiaba los hospitales por ser unos sitios tan fríos pero aún peor, odiaba aquel denso ambiente que se formaba entre Masataka y él, lo odiaba.

Lo miro de reojo, le costaba creer que aquel hombre sentado a su lado fuese el mismo que en alguna ocasión lo tomo en brazos para tranquilizarlo cuando era bebé, aquel hombre con quien solía jugar en el jardín, aquel hombre que se enorgullecía de ser su padre, costaba creerlo pero si, era el mismo Kikumaru Masataka.

Cabeceo sin duda costaba liar al hombre de sus recuerdos con aquel que le miraba con desprecio solo por respirar el mismo aire que él.

"¿Qué tanto me ves?"

"Nada… Ya paso mucho tiempo"

"Pues no es cosa fácil, tonto- le regaño- una complicación respiratoria no es cosa de nada"

"Lo sé. Lo siento"

"Bueno, supongo que esta de más decirlo pero debemos estar listos para lo que pueda pasar"

"Lo sé, no necesitas decirlo- subió las piernas al asiento y las abrazo contra su pecho- ¿ y los demás?"

"Ayame y Takumi están con él, Kazuhiko llevo a Hikari a que tomara algo"

"¿Y Noriko?"

"En viaje de negocios, dijo que vendría en cuanto terminara con ello"

"Quiere mucho al abuelo"

"Lo he notado"

"Odio este lugar"

"Lo mismo pienso…- pronto se volvieron a sumir en silencio. Era anormal verlos tan tranquilos conversando y más aún después de su último encuentro. Donde las cosas entre ellos habían quedado mucho más que claras. Era curioso como del amor al odio había una única línea demasiado delgada. Un paso al frente y ya estas del otro lado. Y a pesar de ello…Eiji sonrió de lado mientras suspiraba- por cierto"

"Dime"

"Respecto a lo que hablamos antes de que huyeras"

"Lo recuerdo, de decirle la verdad a mis hermanos"

"Cuando salgamos de esta quiero que se los digas"

"Supongo que es justo- rió amargamente- dirán que soy un aprovechado"

"¿Y no es así"

"¿Y no es así?- repitió vagamente- que desilusión"

"Sin duda"

"Masataka…"

"Te escucho"

"¿Recuerdas cuando era niño?"

"¿Cómo no hacerlo?- dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto con los labios- ¿qué con eso?"

"Alguna vez, ¿realmente llegaste a quererme?"

"Mmh…no lo recuerdo. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cómo podría llegar a quererte?"

"Mmh…del odio al amor hay un paso y al contrario. Y entre ambos una línea muy delgada, un paso más y sin darnos cuenta ya estamos del otro lado- suspiro mientras bajaba los piernas del asiento y se inclinaba a un costado quedando su cabeza recargada en el hombro del otro- ¿tu que dicces?"

"Mmh…"

XxxxxxX

Bostezo mientras bloqueaba el teclado de su móvil. Ya había llamado a Inui y al minisuper avisando que ese día el pelirrojo no se presentaría, ya solo faltaba que él se encargase de llamar a la academia.

Alzó la vista, el sol aún tierno comenzaba a acariciar los arbustos que se encontraban desperdigados por los jardines de aquel sitio… arqueo una ceja mientras contaba los pisos con que estaba conformado aquel edificio y perdió la cuenta allá donde el sol reflejaba sus rayos en los pulcros cristales polarizados. Ladeo el rostro sin dejar de ver el inmenso edificio, tenía más cara de hotel de cinco estrellas que de hospital.

Bajo la vista y comenzó a mover el cuello en círculo, estaba cansado; no había podido dormir más que un par de horas y su cuerpo le reclamaba un poco de descanso.

Miro su reloj de pulsera, seguro que de pronto Eiji le mandaría a casa a dar el almuerzo al caprichoso gato que tenía de mascota.

Bueno ya que le iba a hacer.

Trato de acomodar su cabellera percatándose de un detalle que había pasado a segundo plano con todo aquello.

Sonrió al fijarse en la hermosa sortija que adornaba su mano izquierda. Kami, ¿por qué siempre haz sido caprichoso con nosotros? ¿Por qué no puedes darnos un respiro?

Bueno tener ese lazo de platino no es por nada, desde ahora debes de hacer justicia a lo que significa, amor eterno. Amor eterno, un amor que debe estar en todo en las buenas y en las malas. Miro nuevamente el platino y los diamantes, debía demostrar que era digno de estar a lado del pelirrojo. Debía estar a su lado en todo momento, darle su apoyo incondicional.

Si, al fin había entendido el significado de esa joya que suele darse al comprometerse.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, no podía esperar para darle la noticia a su familia, ¡por fin dejaría de ser el feliz solterón de la familia!

Bueno, primero debería esperar a que las cosas volvieran a tomar su curso… cosa que seguro tomaría tiempo.

Se encamino con paso cansado de nuevo hacia el interior del edificio. La recepción se encontraba vacía, a excepción de las parlanchinas recepcionistas, quienes dejaron su animada charla al verle pasar. Un par de ellas le miraron sin pudor alguno mientras las otras cuchicheaban emocionadas entre ellas. Camino hacia el elevador haciendo caso omiso de sus inútiles intentos de conquista, oprimió el botón que indicaba que subía, miro como los números iluminaban conforme pasaba por los pisos.

Con el suave sonido de una campanilla las puertas de la caja de metal se abrieron de par en par, al entrar oprimió vagamente el número a donde se dirigía.

"¡Estas como quieres guapo! Estoy aquí todo el día. ¡Rico!"

Seguro que si Eiji la hubiese oído ya estaría haciendo que la pusieran patitas en la calle, rió. Era cruel pero creía bastante capaz a su pelirrojo.

Miro su reflejo en las puertas de metal mientras ascendía lentamente.

Pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo realmente importante, esperaba que al llegar no tuviese que toparse con el desagradable espectáculo del bailarín inmerso en una feroz batalla con su padre. Hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo que era ser civilizado pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Nuevamente la suave capanilla sonó y bajo aprisa, camino a lo largo del poco iluminado pasillo hacia la sala de espera donde había dejado a ese par.

Parpadeo un par de veces, quizá hubiese estado más preparado para separarles y no para verles de esa manera.

¿qué ocurría ahí? Padre e hijo sentados en asientos contiguos conversando tranquilamente, vio como el pelirrojo bajaba los pies del asiento y se inclinaba sobre su costado dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro… quien no parecía en lo absoluto molesto…¡¿qué clase de extraña dimensión alterna era esa?! Vio al bailarín susurrarle algo al oído, para después ponerse de pie y plantarle un suave beso en la frente…¡¿de que demonios se había perdido?! Colocó una mano sobre su frente, su temperatura era normal; puso dos dedos a los costados de su cuello y miro su reloj, estaba normal; no se sentía mareado, seguro era el cansancio que le estaba pasando un mala pasada.

Pensaba llamar al bailarín, pero se contuvo, al parecer el pelirrojo no se había percatado de su presencia mientras parecía buscar algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Desvió la vista para ver a Kikumaru Masataka que parecía no haberse inmutado antes las acciones del pelirrojo. aunque…no, entrecerró los ojos, se le veía bastante pensativo.

"Syu- desvió la vista y vio a su bailarín- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿Cómo? Oh, si. solo que estoy un poco cansado. Es todo."

"Lo sé. Yo también lo estoy- dijo mientras caminaba para colocarse a lado del fotógrafo- eto…"

"Hice las llamadas que me pediste. Inui dijo que luego te llamaría- Kikumaru asintió- solo falta que llames a la academia"

"En eso estoy- sonrió sacando su móvil de uno de los bolsillos- le llamare directamente al sensei, puede que no vaya en una buen tiempo- guardo silencio-… ya habrá otras oportunidades- cierto, podía que fuese uno de los elegidos de Sakaki y Hanamura. Ambos salieron de sus divagaciones cuando notaron a Masataka ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar en el extremo contrario de la sala de espera"

"Y por cierto ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Nada de novedad. Ayame y Takumi siguen con él. Sigue sin responder- se encogió de hombros- supongo que…"

"No pienses en ello, por el momento- sonrió, desconcertando al otro que se limitó a encogerse nuevamente de hombros. El castaño soltó una bocanada de aire mientras pasaba a lado del pelirrojo y tomaba asiento en una aquellas butacas. Vio a Masataka que seguía caminando de extremo a extremo y luego al pelirrojo que se entretenía telefoneando a su profesor. Ladeó el rostro y rió para si mismo, mientras tallaba sus zafiros para alejar la picazón del cansancio en ellos. Sabía que la situación no era para estarse riendo, sin embargo no podía evitar recordar cuando capturo PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA.

n-n-n- Flash back-n-n-n

"¿Y no podías haber dejado esa cámara en el auto?- le regaño mientras caminaba sonriente entre los pasillo y asomando la cabeza de vez en cuando a alguna de las habitaciones- este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer fotografías, Syuusuke"

"Oh, podrías callarte, maldito malhumorado- contraataco, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el brazo- eso dolió- le miro ceñudo- desde que volviste de ese evento de modas haz estado de un humor de perros- el otro le ignoro encogiéndose de hombros- ¿no será que trataste de ponerme el cuerno con alguna modelo y no te salió?- a este comentario el otro le miro asustado- ja, no te creo capaz"

"Mmh…- le miro con una ceja arqueada mientras le veía caminar de manera entusiasta hacia las escaleras- Syu, se supone que tu a madre la tienen en quirófano y tu tan campante caminado por el hospital, ¿no estas preocupado?"

"La verdad, no. Solo le van a quitar el apéndice, no es un órgano vital, ¿sabías?- meneó la cabeza un tanto derrotado y siguió aprisa al otro- Mitsu- sonrió- la verdad es que si estamos ahí tu y Yuuta van terminar diciéndose de todo menos cosas lindas- el susodicho cabeceo dándole la razón y sin más argumentos para defenderse siguió al castaño que parecía un tanto entusiasmado por andar vagando por aquel lugar. Bajaron ese tramo de escaleras y llegaron al área de maternidad- ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Nada, explorar- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio. Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del otro tomo su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotografías a las personas que estaban ahí, la gran mayoría eran hombres a la espera de convertirse en padres"

"Syuusuke deja de hacer eso, puedes molestarlos"

"Oh, cállate- se quejo. Tezuka se acomodo las gafas que comenzaban a resbalar por su nariz mientras el otro no paraba de fotografiar todo lo que se le pusiese en frente. Algo resignado tomo asiento entre un grupo de hombres con rostro fatigado, cansado y un tanto nervioso. Saco su móvil revisando que no tuviese llamadas o e-mail, alzó la vista para ver a Fuji caminar hacia la pared contraria a donde estaba la sala de partos, se puso de cuclillas y enfoco la lente de la cámara"

"¿No saldrá muy luminosa?- observó"

"Acaban de apagar las luces del área de incubadoras- explicó"

"Aja- volvió a su labor de revisar su móvil, dispuesto a escribir un e-mail"

"Oh, rayos- el de gafas alzó nuevamente la vista para ver como unos sujetos salían con una camilla del elevador- se atravesaron"

"Idiota, este es el piso de maternidad- se quejo uno de los recién salidos de la caja de metal- se supone que debemos llevarlo a neurología"

"Vale, ya llamo al elevador- los ahí presentes miraron con poca confianza a ambos sujetos que dejaron la camilla con el paciente cerca de la pared más cercana mientras se ponían de acuerdo a que piso debían llevarlo"

"Vaya- el fotógrafo abrió los ojos fijándolos en la lámpara que comenzaba a titilar. Mientras los otros dos discutían, los padres seguían a la espera del nacimiento de sus hijos, Tezuka seguía escribiendo el e-mail, uno de los brazos del paciente de la camilla colgó de esta y por fin la lámpara se apago. Fuji fijo la vista al frente, al pasillo, a lo que sería su próxima fotografía"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Había sido una fotografía interesante y a decir verdad la favorita de su ex novio. Un pasillo poco iluminado era la parte central de aquel retrato, al lado derecho se podía ver la silueta de dos personas aparentemente conversando e ignorando una camilla que estaba unos metros más allá de ellos, de la camilla se podía ver que colgaba el brazo de una persona y al fondo se veía de manera tenue unas puertas y sobre estas un letrero luminoso en el que se leía "sala de partos".

Así como a Eiji le desagradaban los hospitales él los encontraba fascinantes y en ocasiones hasta relajantes.

Muchas personas (entre esas personas Yuuta y Kinimitsu) consideraban que era de locos encontrar relajantes un lugar tan frío como lo eran los hospitales.

Si bien, PASILLOS DE ESPERANZA había sido una de sus fotografías más aclamadas a la vez había sido una de las más criticadas, pero sin duda se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando pudo ver dicha fotografía frente a sus narices, parpadeo un par de veces y vio a Kikumaru Hikaru sonriendo mientras le tendía el cuadro que enmarcaba su fotografía. Miro a su alrededor. No veía a Eiji pero allí estaban sus hermanos, miro con detenimiento, a decir verdad tampoco estaba Masataka.

"Syu-chan, ¿me darías tu autógrafo?- rió la chica"

"¿Eh? Eiji…"

"No quiso despertarte- intervino Ayame. El castaño sintió un golpecito en el pecho cuando la otra chica le insistió con el cuadro, lo tomo- dijo que no tardaba"

"¿A dónde fue?"

"No lo sabemos- continuo la mayor de los hermanos. Volteó el cuadro quitando el cartoncillo al que estaba adherida la fotografía- entro con mi padre a ver al abuelo y después salió corriendo, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Que no tardaba"

"En una situación como esta y el niño favorito se va- se quejo Takumi"

"¿Tanto me dormí?"

"Una hora, quizá- intervino el padre de los hermanos Kikumaru, giro a ver al mellizo- Eiji no estaba seguro de irse, pero la insistencia fue más"

"¿El abuelo despertó?- pregunto aprisa el segundo de los hijos"

"No- guardo silencio ante la incógnita de los presentes. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se acerco a donde estaba el fotógrafo a quien le tendió un bolígrafo para que firmase el capricho de Hikaru- le dije que se fuera, mi padre le hubiese dicho lo mismo- Syuusuke le miro extrañado, a decir verdad no era el único- me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas por Yuu, que el pasaría a verlo"

"¿A dónde fue?"

"A la academia, al parecer su profesor tenía algo importante que decirles- sabía a lo que se refería- mmh… creo que lo entiendes. Los médicos me han informado que la condición de mi padre empeora a cada hora, posiblemente no llegue a la noche. Encárgate de traer a ese mocoso a tiempo"

XxxxxxX

Aquel si que estaba resultando ser un día bastante agitado. Miro su reloj de pulsera, iba retrasado con cuarenta minutos y el sensei le había dejado claro que debía ser lo más puntual posible.

Las razones no se las había dado y realmente no le importaban, cuando se trataba del ballet nada importaba, solo poner su mente en ello (aunque debía admitir que también se imaginaba de que se trataba). Quizá llevaría el sentimiento de culpa toda su vida, su abuelo se encontraba en el hospital en una situación muy delicada y los médicos había dicho que posiblemente no llegaría a la noche.

Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, la historia se repetía.

Años atrás no había estado con su abuela en los momentos finales, pues había decidido emprender su propio caminando y volver significaría el fin de ello. Por lo que le había comentado sus amigos, su abuela había pedido verlo hasta el último momento. Contuvo un grito de desesperación.

Llegaba tarde y la historia se volvía a repetir…negó con la cabeza y apretó el paso. No, esta vez sería diferente seguiría su propio camino, un camino que se había forjado a medio de lágrimas y dolor; esta vez sería diferente por que ya no tenía miedo de que lo atrajeran de nuevo a esa jaula a la que lo habían consignado desde pequeño.

Debía correr aún más, no quería arrepentirse. No otra vez.

Vislumbro a unos metros el edificio que pertenecía a la academia con algunos autos estacionados al frente, usando las pocas energías que le quedaban corrió como nunca en su vida, alcanzo la entrada principal, atropello a algunos miembros de la clase de tango en su ascenso por las escaleras. Y por fin llego al tercer piso, oía perfectamente parte de los acordes de EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS, llegaba tarde lo sabía, pero debía hacerlo.

No podía arrepentirse, no otra vez.

Entro de golpe en el salón mientras los acordes llegaban a su fin y Megumi hacia un ligera reverencia.

"Eiji- miro en una pared cercana a sus amigos junto con Marui y entre sus pocos compañeros convocados vio a Gakuto y a Kamio que le veían con la ceja arqueada"

"Kikumaru-sama- le llamo la chica y más allá estaban esos dos. Su pase a la cima"

"Kikumaru-san- le llamo su profesor- le dije claramente que no podía llegar tarde. Hace cuarenta minutos que empezamos. Ya todos sus compañeros han pasado. Mukahi-san tuvo que bailar con Takei-san por que usted no llegaba y las pruebas individuales ya casi terminan"

"Lo sé y lo lamento pero, por favor. Tengo que hacer esta prueba- rogó- mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor"

"Lo siento, pero el ballet es disciplina y compromiso y usted no lo ha mostrado hoy. Además es una falta de respeto para Sakaki-sama y Hanamura-sama- el pelirrojo miro a los susodichos y pasando de largo a su profesor se acerco a ellos- ¡oye!"

"Por favor- dijo una vez se puso frente a ellos- tampoco me voy a poner a contarles mi triste vida y las razones de mi retraso, simplemente les pido una oportunidad- Sakaki le miro seriamente mientras Hanamura reía divertida, se inclino y comenzó a picar las piernas del pelirrojo- eto…"

"Son una obra de arte- dijo examinándolas- delgadas, pero firmes; suaves al tacto y sin embargo fuerte para ejecutar saltos- sonrió, se enderezó y reviso unos papeles que tenía en su regazo- Kikumaru Eiji, una obra de arte. ¿qué opinas, Taro-kun?"

"Mmh…- el susodicho miro al pelirrojo- eres bueno, pero tu profesor tiene razón, el ballet es una disciplina y un compromiso, y haz fallado en ambos"

"Lo sé, pero…"

"Déjenle hacer la prueba- intervino Gakuto- sinceramente esto no a sido divertido sin él. Kikumaru es mi único rival entre los presentes, no me sería grato tener ese lugar en la compañía sin haberle derrotado antes- Eiji rodó los ojos, pero se hizo una nota mental, agradecerle al enano ese más tarde- estoy seguro que no se arrepentirán"

"A mi no me molesta volver a bailar- se apresuro a decir Megumi, su siempre pareja, también agradecería a esa niña- se los pido"

"Taro-kun, te recuerdo que tu tampoco eras muy puntual- rió la mujer acomodándose las gafas a este comentario el susodicho soltó un suspiro"

"Supongo que esta bien"

"Oh, ¡muchas gracias!- giro sobre sus talones topándose con su compañera a quien abrazo y beso en la mejilla- muchas gracias Megumi"

"Si tengo que bailar con Kikumaru-sama lo haría todas las veces necesarias- sonrió sin entender muy bien que quería decir esa niña, pero en fin, se encamino a los vestuarios pasando a lado del pelicerza que conversaba con Oshitari, le dio un rápido y juguetón golpe en la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento"

"Desgraciado"

"Si, muchas gracias"

XxxxxxX

Sudo la gota gorda, esperaba que no le importase, de todas formas tenía el dinero suficiente para arreglarlo si no, hasta para comprarse otro.

Ignorando las quejas del tercer involucrado echo a correr, paso por la entrada principal, arrolló a algunos miembros de la clase de hawaiiano en su ascenso por las escaleras, al llegar al tercer piso escucho la melodía que recordaba que acompañaba al solo del príncipe en EL CASCANUECES, apresuro la carrera, esperaba no llegar muy tarde.

Entro mientras el pelirrojo daba saltos y algunas vueltas en el aire para caer de manera firme y elegante, siguió la rutina con algunas repeticiones en su lugar para luego dar algunas vueltas y terminar con un ademán elegante.

Pronto algunos comenzaron a aplaudir, se les unió con algunas palmadas aún mas estruendosas, llamando la atención del pelirrojo, quien le miro sorprendido.

Sintió como alguien le jalaba del cuello de la camisa, giro para ver al dueño del auto accidentado (aunque este no supiese), Oshitari Yuushi.

"Muy bien, Kikumaru-kun- le felicitó la mujer acomodándose las gafas- felicidades a todos, nos mostraron unas maravillosas obras de arte, pero lamentablemente solo tenemos seis lugares. Ya antes teníamos a esos seis candidatos, sin embargo con esta prueba eso cambio un poco. Puede que les parezca algo presuroso la elección, pero queremos que sea lo más rápido posible, deseamos que estas seis obras de arte estén con nosotros en la próxima temporada, así que diremos quienes nos acompañaran. Serán tres parejas, así que…"

"Pues si que ellos ya venían a los suyo- se quejo Kamio en susurros para que solo Eiji y Gakuto lo oyeran"

"A los otros seis participantes, sigan practicando"

"Bien, Taro-kun, ¿nos haces los honores?- el susodicho se puso de pie con la lista de los nombres. Fuji pudo ver a su pelirrojo que se mordía nervioso el labio y consultaba su reloj de pulsera, debían lograrlo, una vez diesen su nombre se irían de nuevo al hospital a darle la nueva buena a Kikumaru Satoshi"

XxxxxxX

¿De donde demonios estaba sacando energía aquel día? Pero tarde o temprano su cuerpo le pasaría factura por el increíble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Aún sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, consulto su reloj de pulsera, lo había logrado.

Paso de largo a las parlanchinas recepcionistas que decían varias disparates para llamar su atención.

Oía al otro unos pasos por detrás. Llegó frente al elevador y oprimió repetidas veces el botón para llamara a la caja metálica, gruño furioso mientras veía como los números se iluminaban desde el último piso.

"Eiji"

Miro al castaño que le señalaba las escaleras de emergencia, si ya había gastado tremenda energía, que no pudiese subir hasta el sexto piso.

Paso a lado de Fuji y comenzó a ascender de dos en dos los escalones.

Debía lograrlo, debía demostrar que estaba tomando el camino y las decisiones correctas.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer mientras veía la interminable hilera de escalones. No permitiría que la historia se repitiera.

Tras unos minutos alcanzo el rellano del piso seis, paso a lado del elevador que apenas iba en el vigésimo piso, rió orgulloso.

Al llegar a la sala de espera no vio a nadie, un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar bien. No, no podía ser. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Había llegado muy tarde? Estaba por dejarse caer de rodillas cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el codo y lo hacía correr de nuevo.

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras se dejaba llevar por el castaño hacia la última habitación de aquel pasillo poco iluminado.

Era claro lo que quería decirle, no te rindas.

Debía dar el último esfuerzo y darles las nuevas buenas a su abuelo… trago saliva con dificultad mientras pensaba, quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso por última vez.

Se soltó del agarre del otro y adelantándolo, irrumpió en la habitación.

Vio a sus hermanas llorar amargamente, Takumi le miro con reproche y Kazuhiko parecía que lo golpearía en cualquier momento… ¿era tarde?

Busco a su padre que estaba cerca de la cabecera del patriarca de la familia, a su lado estaba Noriko, ambos le vieron sin expresión alguna…¿era tarde?

"Pensamos que ya no llegarías- le regaño Masataka, se quito para darle espacio- ingrato"

"Pero llegué, infeliz- se defendió, se apresuro a ponerse a su lado. Le hubiese gustado pedir tiempo a solas, pero sabía que era demasiado pedir, así que simplemente se limitó a ponerse de rodillas a lado de la cama del mayor. Miro los electrocardiogramas, los latidos eran bastante irregulares y con poca fuerza. Tragó saliva, lo había logrado- abuelo- le llamo- lamento llegar tarde. Pero no quería que la misma historia de mi abuela se repitiera. Pero lo he hecho por que quiero que veas que he decidido tomar mi propio camino, que las decisiones que he tomado hoy son las mejores.- trago saliva con dificultad y a sabiendas que sus padres y sus hermanos lo oían prosiguió- Masataka…es decir, mi padre, me sorprendió hoy al dejarme ir; dijo que si estuvieses bien me hubieses regañado por haber permanecido aquí y es cierto. No me arrepiento de nada, tome el camino que debía tomar y he llegado para poder contarte que…que…apenas esto comienza. Voy a seguir el legado de mi madre, voy a explotar al máximo su herencia, ese amor por los escenarios- sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba la canosa cabellera del anciano- ¿recuerdas que te comente que mi profesor nos había dicho que Sakaki y Hanamura, dos eminencias del ballet japonés, habían ido a buscar talentos a nuestra presentación?, ¿lo recuerdas? Hoy hemos hecho de improviso una audición y me escogieron. Tengo una beca completa para estudiar en su academia de Versalles, en Francia. ¿Puedes creerlo? Además estaré con ellos la próxima temporada- sonrió entusiasmado- creo que solo me quedan tres meses más aquí y después…veremos que ocurre- tomo otra bocanada de aire- hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, recuperar el tiempo perdido…además, ¿qué crees? Ayer por la noche le di el anillo a Syuusuke, le he pedido que se case conmigo…otra vez y me a dicho que si- trago saliva, luchaba por que no se le quebrara la voz- también he decidido decirles la verdad a mis hermanos, bueno, Masataka me lo ha pedido y creo que es lo más justo para todos- miro de reojo a sus hermanos que le miraban sin entender- no será nada grato para ellos pero, lo repito es lo mejor. Hay tantas cosas que decir y hacer, pero la vida es tan corta.- sonrió nuevamente, se inclino un poco y beso la frente del mayor- es algo que he aprendido, no sirve de nada la vida si uno se la pasa discutiendo y maldiciendo lo poco o mucho que tiene, ahora lo he aprendido- miro el rostro tranquilo del hombre y pudo ver una suave sonrisa dibujarse en ese anciano rostro. Aparto la vista del hombre cuando escucho un suave pitido proveniente del electrocardiograma…lo había conseguido y no tenía nada de que arrepentirse"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**XD, bueno sigan leyendo.**


	36. 33 Hasta que lo escrito sea dicho

**33**

**HASTA QUE LO ESCRITO SEA DICHO**

**(O sonreír, por que sonreír es vivir) **

Sonrió satisfecho y a sabiendas que no tenía nada que hacer ahí cerró la puerta. Recargo la frente sobre la fría madera, estaba cansado pero lo había logrado.

¿De donde habían sacado energía para sobrellevar aquel día?

Se separo de la puerta mientras comenzaba a mover el cuello en círculos, lo mejor sería tranquilizarse. Debía estar fresco y listo para estar a lado de su prometido.

Giro el rostro al oír pasos acercarse aprisa.

Les sonrió y negó suavemente. Lo entendieron a la perfección, el rubio diseñador dejo salir unas pequeñas lágrimas al tiempo que era consolado por el de gafas.

Se les acerco tranquilamente, dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza del más bajo, quien ceso el llanto al oír que la puerta se abría.

Los tres lo sabían, no debían ponerse así, debían estar bien para mostrar su apoyo al otro

XxxxxxX

Entorno los ojos una y otra vez bastante fastidiado ante las miradas y cuchicheos mal disimulados de su familia.

Había de quienes se había olvidado por completo, otros que le dio gusto ver nuevamente sus rostros y otros tanto que prefería evitar, como por ejemplo a la extraña tía Oshitari Ayumi. Había olvidado que el de gafas y él eran una especie de primos. Saludo vagamente a varias de sus primas que veían interesadas a su acompañante, gruño para alejarlas.

Ese era un caos, había pedido a sus hermanos que no le obligasen a estar en aquel sitio, sería bastante incomodo para todos, pero Ayame había insistido tanto que no tuvo otra alternativa.

Hacia unas horas que les habían entregado las cenizas de su abuelo y de que las hubiesen depositado en un pequeño templo dentro de los terrenos de la casa Kikumaru (templo donde aguardaban las cenizas de la abuela Kikumaru), así que ya no veía razón para estar ahí.

Miro a su acompañante que sonreía un tanto nervioso a quienes le miraban, rodó nuevamente los ojos, debía de salir de ahí sin llamar la atención más de lo que ya hacían.

Tomó la mano del castaño y sin mediar palabras comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Fuji miro al otro que le guiaba hacia la salida. La verdad era que había estado un poco preocupado por su pelirrojo pero al parecer se estaba tomando las cosas con calma a excepción del velorio donde pronto se convirtió en el centro de atención.

"Eiji- le llamo suavemente- ¿estas bien?"

"Nunca me a gustado ser el centro de atención en las reuniones familiares- se explico, estaban por llegar a la salida cuando fueron interceptados por una mujer. Eiji la miro de arriba abajo…la recordaba"

"Eres Eiji, ¿cierto?- el susodicho jalo al fotógrafo a su lado y le dio un suave empujón, dándole a entender que se adelantara- no, no era mi intención molestarles"

"Tía Lin"

"Me recuerdas- sonrió para luego mirarle duramente- eres una desgracia para esta familia. ¿lo sabias?"

"Si, Masataka me lo ha dicho un par de veces- la mujer le miro ofendida- ¿qué quieres? ¿decirme lo que Masataka me repite cada que tiene oportunidad? Gracias, ya lo sabía"

"Eres un ingrato- rodó los ojos"

"Si, gracias por venir. Por ahí están Masataka y Noriko o mis hermanos por cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca- y sin más paso de largo a la mujer, tomo de nueva cuenta a Syuusuke de la mano y al fin salieron de ese ajetreo"

Sin decir nada el fotógrafo se dejo guiar por el otro. Había podido notar que solo de ver a esa mujer el pelirrojo se había alterado. Y pudo comprobar que el padre de su pelirrojo no era el único que sostenía la teoría de que Eiji fuese el causante de la muerte de Komaki, aunque eso podía sonar bastante descabellado.

Atravesaron el jardín en silencio. Cerca de la entrada principal se encontraba Oshitari y Akutagawa conversando entre ellos, al verlos acercarse a donde se encontraban guardaron silencio.

"Eiji- le llamo el de gafas"

"Voy a salir un momento- dijo deteniendo ligeramente la marcha- ya saben- ambos amigos asintieron y giraron a ver al castaño- es posible que no regresemos, así que…"

"Entendemos- sonrió ligeramente el diseñador- ¿no quieres que vayamos con ustedes?"

"No es necesario, gracias. Es algo que debemos hacer solos- miro al castaño que parecía no entender"

"Vale, dale recuerdos de nuestra parte- asintió ligeramente y emprendió la marcha nuevamente"

"Eiji"

"Se que no entiendes nada pero ya lo verás- sonrió- ¿te molestaría conducir?"

Nunca había ido por aquellos rumbos que era bastante conocida por ser una zona residencial, con enormes casonas o lujosos departamentos.

Por primera vez vio a lo lejos la casa de la familia Oshitari y unos kilómetros más allá la estrafalaria pero fresca casa de los Akutagawa.

Siguió manejando recibiendo de vez en cuando alguna indicación por parte del otro quien se contentaba con observar el paisaje tan conocido para si mismo.

Aminoro el paso cuando el pelirrojo le mostró su antiguo instituto que ese día parecía tener evento deportivo.

Siguieron el viaje mientras recorrían la casi interminable muralla que protegía los terrenos del colegio. De vez en cuando veían algún lujoso carro salir de alguna residencia o algunas personas que salían a caminar con sus mascotas que se pavoneaban queriendo ser más que algún otro que se le pasara enfrente, muy parecidos a sus dueños.

Antes de comenzar un sendero de lo que parecía bosque pudo ver una mansión enorme de color amarillo que el pelirrojo reconoció como la casa de los Kirihara.

Y después simplemente enormes y frondosos árboles a ambos lados del sendero que dejaba a media luz aquel camino, no sabía que existiera un camino así en pleno Tokyo, pero dada la zona ya nada le podía asombrar.

Tras varios minutos de conducir en silencio y a lo largo de ese extraño sendero de fantasía, pudo notar un espacio mucho más iluminado y pronto el pelirrojo a su lado se incorporo.

"Ya casi llegamos- dijo- existe camino pero esta prohibida la entrada con vehículos- se explico- así que debemos caminar a partir de…aquí- al salir a ese espacio iluminado, Fuji, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar sus zafiros a ese intensa luz, pero era como si la luz natural fuese más brillante de lo normal. Cuando detuvo el auto a un lado del sendero, pudo apreciar el por que. El pulcro blanco de los mausoleos reflejaban la luz del sol, estaban en un cementerio- aquí es. Todavía hay que caminar buen trecho, el día es joven pero quisiera estar buen rato antes de marcharnos"

Sin decir nada, bajo del auto y siguió al bailarín que iba ya unos pasos por delante de él.

Caminaron entre las lápidas que no eran las típicas de color negro con el nombre de la persona grabada en ella, no era más un cementerio de estilo occidental con ángeles decorando y guardando el descanso de los ahí sepultados, algunos epitafios se podían leer en ellos, algunos en kanjis y otros en letra occidental.

Tras varias lápidas llegaron ante un enorme mausoleo decorado con varios ángeles y en el que rezaba "Kobayashi Yutaka" "Kobashi Ayaka".

"Mis abuelos- se explicó el pelirrojo- Ayame fue la única que tuvo el honor de conocerlos. Murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Si no mal recuerdo, Ayame habrá tenido dos años, Kazuhiko ya había nacido pero no los recuerda y Aya recuerda muy poco de ellos, pero pudo convivir con ellos. En fin, no solo quería que conocieras a mis abuelos. ¿ves aquella lápida decorada con rosas?- dijo señalando unos metros más allá- ahí esta Komaki- el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido- ven, no seas tímido- tomo suavemente su mano izquierda, la cual beso muy cerca del anillo, para luego caminar hacia Komaki- bueno, Syuusuke, ella es mi madre- el susodicho vio el hermoso mausoleo en el que se podía leer Kikumaru Komaki- siempre nos decía que si moría deseaba estar aquí, no necesariamente cerca de sus padres, pero si en el mismo sitio- estoy seguro que si se hubiesen conocido te hubiera querido mucho- sonrió mientras soltaba el agarre para ponerse de cuclillas y acariciar el frío mármol- ella tan dulce, nunca le gusto que la tratasen diferente por ser de una familia bien acomodada, siempre nos enseño que a fin de cuentas todos somos lo mismo, seres humanos. Tan dulce, tan atenta. Cada vez que te abrazaba sentías que todo estaba bien, se sentía tan cálido, era como…"

"El amor encarnado en mujer- concluyó, el pelirrojo le miro sorprendido- bueno, eso creo"

"Si, el amor encarnado en mujer- sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el mármol- durante mucho tiempo evite este lugar, pero un día Yuushi y Jiroh me trajeron a la fuerza. No era por que no quisiese ver a mi madre solo que… no me sentía preparado para enfrentarla. Desde que la enterramos nunca había vuelto a poner un pie en este sitio.- alzó la vista para contemplar el cielo con apenas unas pequeñas nubes decorándolo- si, ese par me riñeron por que parecía un niño pequeño rehusándose a ir al dentista o algo así. Pero…a pesar de ello me entendían a la perfección"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no quería venir?- asintió suavemente y para su sorpresa el pelirrojo rió suavemente- por que soy un mal agradecido. Ella me regalo la vida…dos veces y se lo agradecí encerrándome en mi mundo, olvidando todas sus enseñanzas. Que la vida es dichosa y que hay que disfrutarla al máxima. Pero sobre todo, por que por muchos años me negué a mi mismo la fantástica sensación del reír- se dejo caer de espaldas, quedando recostado en la fresca hierba. Con unos golpecitos en el césped dio a entender a su acompañante que le acompañara ahí abajo. Fuji no tardo en tomar la invitación, se sentó dejando sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas hacia la lápida de Komaki y el rostro ladeado hacia el pelirrojo. Le vio recostado con los párpados cerrados, recibiendo el frescor de la suave brisa que soplaba, se veía tan tranquilo, como si con solo estar en ese sitio se quitase un peso de encima- Syu, la vida es maravillosa, ¿sabes por que?"

"¿Por qué a diario se vive una aventura?"

"Mmh…también- rió, alzó un brazo para proteger su rostro de los rayos del sol- Komaki siempre decía, nunca dejo de recordar que el simple hecho de existir es divertido. Cada uno tiene una filosofía de por que la vida es distinta y con todo lo que me a pasado en este año he descubierto la mía, ¿te gustaría oírla?- aparto ligeramente su brazo y giro el rostro para ver al castaño que mantenía sus zafiros fijos en la lápida de Komaki, interpreto su silencio- ja…eso"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ja, sonreír. Sonreír es vivir- se incorporo de golpe sobresaltado al otro, se puso en forma de cruz frente al mausoleo que visitaban dejando que el aire acariciara su cuerpo, dejando que el sol calentase su cuerpo, dejando que su cuerpo se conectase con su más primitivo instinto. Tomo una bocanada de aire y una suave risa brotó de sus labios. Syuusuke lo contemplaba en silencio pero con una enorme sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro. No se había equivocado, ese pelirrojo le estaba echando ganas. Pronto la suave risa de su prometido se volvió contagiosa y sin muchas opciones le imito. Tenía razón, vivir es reír"

Sonreír, siempre había escuchado la frase de que una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras y es posible que aquel que haya dicho eso pudiese ser el hombre más patético sobre la tierra, pero su filosofía tenía algo de cierto. Un hombre podrá ser el más patético del mundo, sin ni siquiera un sucio rincón donde caerse muerto, pero mientras sonría podrá ser mucho más feliz que aquel otro que puede tener todos los placeres materiales que un ser pueda desear.

Sonreír, es la clara muestra de que existimos y de que vivimos la vida al máximo. Podremos ser desdichados pero al final siempre, sin temor a equivocarse, la sonrisa llegara a nosotros.

Sonreír, es el sinónimo de conservar la esperanza, por que la esperanza muere al último. Sonreír, es no temerle al futuro, al mañana.

Sonreír es querer, sonreír es amar, sonreír es estar agradecido con la vida, por que el simple hecho de existir es divertido.

Pero para ese pelirrojo, sonreír, es amar la vida; sonreír es perdonar y pedir perdón. Sonreír es enfrentarse a lo incierto, superar los tropiezos y mirar al frente con la frente en alto, pero sobre todo, sonreír es estar bien consigo mismo.

Sonreír…ahora podía hacerlo con libertad, sin tapujos de vergüenza, por que había comenzado un nuevo capítulo de su vida donde las sonrisas nunca faltarían.

Sonreír, a pesar de que la sombra del pasado nos persiga, pues ¿que más podemos hacer? Lo pasado en el pasado y a pesar de que sea doloroso es bueno comenzar nuevamente.

"Sonreír, por que agradezco esta nueva oportunidad de vivir que se me fue regalada. Sonreír, por que es lo único que me queda hacer por ti y por que siento la necesidad de ello…madre- bajo los brazos, giro para ponerse de cuclillas frente al castaño. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y ambas miradas azulinas se perdieron en el mar que representaba la una para la otra. Sin previo aviso y dejar de mirar esos hermoso zafiros, Kikumaru se inclino para besar a su prometido. Un simple beso…parecía toda una eternidad desde que hubiesen probado los labios del otro, una eternidad desde que no tocasen el edén con esa simple muestra de afecto- Fujiko-chan… si, te hubiese querido mucho"

"Pero, ¿realmente nos hubiésemos conocido?- a esta pregunta el bailarín arqueo una ceja- bueno…lo que quiero decir…"

"Mmh…no de la forma en que nos conocimos, pero si nos hubiésemos encontrado- respondió al tiempo que tomaba asiento a lado de su rarito, sádico y loco chico- yo hubiese seguido con una vida normal…lo que era normal para mi, claro esta- a esto ambos rieron- entonces todo hubiese empezado, quizá a estas alturas ya estaríamos hasta casados- Syuusuke ladeo el rostro dando a entender que no entendía- Jiroh se hubiese enamorado de Atobe, al mismo tiempo tu estarías con Tezuka-san, entonces ambos hubiesen sido engañados, Jiroh te hubiese traído al té de los locos y los demás hubiese seguido"

"Cierto- sonrió. Vio a Eiji, parecía que un aura muy distinta le envolvía, una inusual calma, a decir verdad muy inusual- Eiji, me trajiste…"

"Bueno, hay algo que aún no te he dicho. La verdadera razón por que mi padre y yo nos llevemos tan mal. Te había pedido que me dieses tiempo, pero Masataka me a cortado ese tiempo- tomo una bocanada de aire- mis hermanos tampoco lo saben y Masataka me ha pedido que cuando termine todo esto se los diga. La verdad no estoy seguro, no es fácil, pero se que es lo mejor- sonrió un tanto afectado- mis hermanos van a odiarme y tu…hasta ahora me haz aceptado y…"

"Lo seguiré haciendo"

"Lo sé. Por eso, quiero decirles a tu familia lo nuestro. Es hora de formalizarlo"

"¿Lo dices en serio?- el otro asintió- y bueno, ¿cuándo?"

"Mmh…quizá la próxima semana. Aún tengo cosas que hacer, mañana van a leer el testamento de mi abuelo y dejo muy en claro que quería que también estuviese presente así que…tengo el presentimiento que lo que haya escrito no va hacer nada grato para Masataka"

"Entiendo, tu solo dime y reúno a mi familia- sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su bailarín- Eiji…- sonrió tiernamente cuando oyó un suave sollozo que escapaba de los labios del otro- todo saldrá bien- debía darle el gusto, había llorado en el lecho de muerte de Kikumaru Satoshi pero se había contenido en el velorio, debía sacar todo. Por su lado el pelirrojo lloraba, pero no de tristeza precisamente, lloraba de alegría. Por que sabía que pronto cerraría ese interminable ciclo de su vida. Lo cerraría y podría seguir con su vida, haciendo de ella lo que quisiese. Si quería practicar ballet lo haría, si quería sentirse feliz sonreiría, si quería sentirse enojado sacaría esa frustración, por fin haría lo que él quisiese y no lo que otros le dictasen. Era el momento perfecto para empezar- mi niño"

"Syu- sollozo- yo…bueno, quería decirte que…te a…¿ah?…¡ah!"

"¿Eh?- se separo ligeramente para ver la causa del grito del otro, vio como se sacudía frenéticamente desde la cabeza a los pies- ¿Eiji?"

"Quítamela de encima, quítamela de encima- decía sollozando aún más fuerte. Pudo ver sobre el regazo de Kikumaru una pluma"

"Es solo una pluma- dijo mientras la tomaba"

"¡Soy alérgico!- chilló- ¡llama a Yuushi! Dile que necesito un médico- se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí. Syuusuke lo vio extrañado, giro a ver a Komaki, como si pudiese darle una respuesta. Se puso de pie sin soltar la pluma, la observo un momento…maldita pluma, ¡tenías que arruinar el momento!"

XxxxxxX

Estornudo un par de veces recibiendo como respuesta la mirada asesina de Ayame. La miro enfurruñado mientras evitaba tallarse los brazos pero la picazón era tremenda. ¡Maldita el ave que pasase por donde estaba dejando caer una de sus plumíferas plumas!

Syuusuke se había sorprendido de la reacción de su cuerpo, pero existían de reacciones extrañas a reacciones. Y a decir verdad le había rogado que se quedase en cama pero sabía que si lo hacía sus hermanos se encargarían personalmente de irlo a sacar a palazos.

Bufo molesto, esta vez siendo callado por Masataka, se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sentía un abrigo caer sobre sus hombros.

Alzó la vista para ver a Kazuhiko de pie a su lado.

"Póntelo, así evitaras la sensación de tallarte- se explico. Sin responder se puso la chaqueta que le quedaba bastante grande y miro al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio que pertenecía a su abuelo"

"Bien, si dicen que no falta nadie, supongo que podemos dar comienzo a la lectura del testamento- el hombre carraspeo un par de veces mientras de su maletín sacaba un disco- bueno, en este caso mi cliente prefirió dejarlo de esta forma. Para evitar cualquier mal entendido, palabras del mismo- al menos eso explicaba la extraña presencia de un televisor y un reproductor de DVD en ese sitio"

"Pense que eso no era posible- comentó Takumi a su lado"

"Es lo mismo, solo que en este caso si hubiese alguien que quisiese apelar el testamento no podría por que lo fijado viene directamente de boca del fallecido"

"Mmh…no te entendí nada, pero si"

"No se necesita ser un tensai para saberlo, es sentido común- se quejo"

"Oye, cuida tu tono"

"¿Y si no quiero?"

"Takumi, Eiji- les riño su padre- y tu, ingrato"

"Lo sé, lo sé- giro a ver a su hermano que le miraba indagando saber- lo siento por hablarte así- los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos. Se encogió de hombros, se agazapo en su asiento. Aquel sería el día en que les diría toda verdad a sus hermanos. Ladeo el rostro, seguro sería un día bastante largo. Vieron como el abogado terminaba de encender los aparatos e introducir el disco"

"Bien, bueno…mmh…- sin más dejo correr la cinta. Por su lado el pelirrojo no prestaba mucha atención estaba más interesado en tratar de disfrutar esos últimos momentos junto a sus hermanos…después de eso seguro que ya ni lo iban a querer ver cerca. Miro a Masataka que veía atentamente la grabación, ¿realmente nunca lo había querido? Ya era muy tarde para reflexionar sobre eso"

"¡Es imposible, inaudito!- el grito de su padre le saco de sus cavilaciones- debe estar mal. ¿cómo puede decir que estaba dentro de sus facultades mentales?"

"Por eso quiso hacerlo así, para evitar cualquier inconveniente- le recordó el abogado- al momento de grabar esto su medico estuvo presente y puede confirmar el estado de mi cliente"

"Pero…pero"

"Padre"

"¡Tu!"

"¿Yo?- parpadeo el bailarín bastante confundido- ¿ahora que hice?"

"Mi cliente, Kikumaru Satoshi, oseáse, su abuelo, lo a nombrado dueño de todo- a esto tomo el control de mando del reproductor y regreso la grabación unos segundos atrás"

"…_por ello he decidido dejar el imperio al completo en manos de Kikumaru Eiji se que el sabrá hacer buen uso de ello, con la única excepción de que las acciones de ambas empresas no podrán ser puestas en venta. Esto es mi última voluntad- _vio fijamente la grabación de su abuelo, eso era imposible. El hombre de la pantalla esbozo una suave sonrisa para luego ponerse serio_- la única condición que pongo para que se puede adquirir todo es que tanto como Kikumaru Masataka y Kikumaru Eiji realicen aquella prueba que el primero se rehúsa a hacer. No sé si para estos momentos el resto este informado, pero se que ustedes, par de cabezas huecas, saben a lo que me refiero_…"

"¡Es imposible, inaudito!- exclamo poniéndose de pie, giro a ver a sus hermanos en busca de apoyo pero los cuatro estaba tan sorprendidos como él- no dudo de la salud de mi abuelo al momento de hacer este dictamen, pero eso es imposible…necesito un abogado- concluyo dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en su asiento. Vio a Masataka acercarse a él de manera asesina- ¿ahora también me vas a culpar de esto?"

"Arregla esto si sabes lo que te conviene. Llamare a mi abogado- y sin más salió de aquel estudio. Le vio partir, estornudo un par de veces, alzó la vista y vio a Kazuhiko que solo se encogió de hombros"

"Firmo y me vuelvo dueño de todo lo que mi abuelo poseía"

"Exacto siempre y cuando también la condición se aplique"

"¿Pero si no firmo?"

"Todo se perderá"

"Ósea…"

"Quedara varado, sin dueño. Los bienes raíces podrían pasar a ser parte del estado y las empresas podrían ser compradas por otras"

"Aja…¿y si no firmo?"

"Nos afectara a todos- intervino Hikari- el negocio familiar, las dos empresas, las propiedades, todo puedes perderlo"

"…necesito un abogado"

XxxxxxX

"A ver Eiji, debes calmarte"

"¡¿Calmarme?!, no me pidas imposibles"

"Nii-san, Oshitari-san tiene razón- el pelirrojo vio a sus dos acompañantes, estaba al borde en ataque de nervios- pero hiciste bien en firmar si lo que quieres es no perjudicar a tus hermanos"

"Pero…pero"

"Al firmar se te convierte en el dueño de todo pero no tendrás ningún papel o escritura hasta que no se cumpla la condición que se impuso"

"¿Y donde queda el asunto positivo?- pregunto el de gafas mientras daba un masaje en los hombros a su pelirrojo amigo (solo consiguiendo que le diese una tremenda urgencia por tallarse) que permanecía sentado en la enorme silla que perteneció al patriarca de la familia"

"En el momento en que se realice la última condición automáticamente se tiene acceso a todo. Así que al recibir los papeles y escrituras el podrá decidir que hacer o a quien dárselas, siempre y cuando no venda las acciones de la compañía, como dejo estipulado el fallecido"

"Entiendo…¿por qué yo?- chilló nervioso- ¿y si mi padre se rehúsa a…? Ya sabes"

"Mmh…- murmuró incomodó- si tu padre es inteligente y su abogado también, sabrán que no les conviene- tomo una bocanada de aire- ¿en serio que Syuusuke no sabe?"

"No. Por eso te pido que lo guardes el secreto, se que puedo confiar en ti- Fuji cabeceo dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Oyeron la puerta abrirse y vieron entrar a Masataka seguido de su abogado"

"Masataka"

"Supongo que haz tenido tiempo suficiente para discutir con tu abogado lo que vas a hacer- asintió levemente- bien, yo también. No pienso apelar por lo que mi padre sentencio, pero tampoco voy a ayudar a que te conviertas en el dueño de todo"

"Así que, ¿no piensas hacer la prueba?- el hombre sonrió de manera burlona"

"¿Para que? Ambos sabemos el resultado"

"Supongo que si- respondió viendo a Yuushi que se encogió de hombros y luego a Yuuta que negó suavemente- ¿puedo pedir que lo reconsideraras?"

"No- el bailarín soltó un suspiro y notó como ambos abogados se miraban, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba"

"¿Ni por mis hermanos? Sabes que Kazuhiko ama el kendo y…"

"¿Cómo?- giro a ver al hombre detrás suyo, un hombre con semblante duro"

"Si no se cumple la última condición todo se perderá, pues es la única forma en que se puede recibir los papeles del imperio- se explicó"

"Masataka, lo que dije en el hospital sigue en pie- el hombre le miro entre molesto y un tanto aturdido- ¿cuánto tiempo se tiene para hacer válido el testamento una vez abierto?- pregunto mirando al ojigris"

"Alrededor de un mes"

"Aja. Entonces, Masataka, ¿qué decides? Olvídate del dinero, piensa en tu padre y tu abuelo. En el negocio que con tanto orgullo han mantenido en pie "

"Tenemos un mes…"

XxxxxxX

Aquella rutina lo estaba agotando, pero debía aguantar, se repetía a si mismo.

Haber sido uno de los seis seleccionado para la beca de ballet en Versalles, Francia estaba resultado tener sus sacrificios. Inclusive había llegado a pensar seriamente en dejar su trabajo en el minisuper pero sabía que con eso no arreglaría gran cosa.

Aunque algo tenía que ver que a diario realizaba el mismo acto, despertaba temprano para salir a trotar un poco, a veces siendo acompañado de Yuu, regresaba a casa para arreglarse para salir rumbo a su trabajo en la cafetería (Inui le había dicho varias veces que no era necesario que siguiera con el trabajo si se sentía sofocado, pero se había rehusado). Tras cumplir su jornada ahí iba rumbo a la academia donde se reunía con los otros cinco seleccionados para practicar siendo supervisados bajo la dirección de Hanamura, una vez terminada esa intensa sección de ensayo debía ir al salón contiguo para seguir con sus clases normales. Al salir de sus clases debía correr para llegar a casa y ver tan siquiera unos minutos a su prometido y nuevamente salir rumbo a su segundo empleo. La única variante que tenía su rutina era que cuando no tenía clases normales iba en busca de Masataka para hacerle entrar en razón.

A veces terminaba en la oficina de su padre ayudándole a revisar algunos papeles, acompañándolo a juntas con socios, a veces en el doujo teniendo algún combate de práctica o simplemente jugando ajedrez.

Y eso era algo que sus hermanos no habían dejado pasar por alto aunque no preguntaban gran cosa cuando al final de la visita siempre terminaban discutiendo como solo ellos.

Y aquel día le había tocado acompañar a Masataka mientras le tomaban medida para un par de trajes nuevos y como siempre su visita termino en la acostumbrada pelea. Esta vez por que el hombre le había insistido en decirles la verdad a sus hermanos, un tema que había pasado segundo plano con todo eso.

Bostezo al tiempo que metía la mano en la bolsa de su rompe vientos para sacar las llaves.

Al entrar pudo notar la silueta de los cactus y el bonsái dándole la bienvenida. Paso por la sala donde dejo su mochila en uno de los sofás y pronto notó luz proveniente del cuarto principal.

"Syu- llamo suavemente. Camino un par de pasos siendo interceptado por Yuu- hola pequeño, ¿por qué siguen despiertos?- saludo al tiempo que estornudaba un par de veces, las reacciones alérgicas habían desaparecido pero ahora parecía que quería coger un resfriado, ¿por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él? Paso de largo al minino y entro a la habitación. Sonrió levemente al notar al fotógrafo dormido aún con la ropa puesta y un libro abierto de par en par a su lado. Se acerco tratando de no despertarlo, cosa que le fue inútil"

"Eiji- saludo de manera perezosa- qué bueno que llegaste"

"Estoy en casa- sonrió- ¿por qué me esperaste? Mañana es un día muy importante debes dormir bien"

"Tu también- le regaño"

"Lo sé- suspiro al tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirse- ¿avisaste a Yuuta-kun?"

"Si- dijo mientras se incorporaba, tomo el libro a su lado y lo cerro de golpe. Aunque últimamente, por lo que dijo Mizuki, a estado un poco ocupado con lo de un caso"

"Vaya- murmuro comenzando a desvestirse. La verdad era que ese caso en el que estaba muy ocupado su cuñado era el suyo propio, no habían querido decir nada a Syuusuke, ¿Por qué? Por que aun estaba esa cosa de la que Eiji no había al fotógrafo, le había sido duro decirle eso a Fuji menor pero confiaba plenamente en él- esperemos que mañana no le salga nada importante"

"Esperemos - comento acomodándose en la cama para ver mejor el espectáculo del pelirrojo desvistiéndose ante él, pronto el otro lo notó. Tomo su pijama y se dirigió al baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta y a un castaño bastante desilusionado- pero verás que mañana nada podrá salir mal"

"Aja- dijo saliendo del baño con el pijama puesto, se acerco a su lado de la cama, saco las mantas- bien, ahora dormir mañana va hacer un día muy emocionante- sonrió metiéndose a la cama"

El fotógrafo sonrió al ver al pelirrojo hacerse ovillo con las mantas. Sin duda aquellas dos semanas habían resultado agotadoras para su bailarín. Pero como a dicho, el día siguiente sería un día muy emocionante.

XxxxxxX

"Eiji, ¿haz visto mi cámara digital?"

"¿Tu cámara? No y ¿para que demonios la quieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras cepillaba sus dientes teniendo a Yuu de espectador sentado en el filo de la bañera del cuarto de baño"

"Hoy es un día especial- se explico el castaño haciendo acto de presencia- y seguro habrá muchas oportunidades de hacer alguna fotografía"

"Syu, solo le vamos a decir a tu familia que estamos comprometidos, aún no es el día de nuestra boda- rió divertido viendo al otro que ponía patas arriba la alcoba buscando su preciada cámara"

"¿Es que no conoces el lado romántico de la situación?- se quejo al ver al bailarín salir con su gato en brazos, miro de mala al felino. Esa cosa peluda estaba creciendo a una velocidad alarmante"

"Bueno, si eso te hace feliz- se acerco a besarlo cuando oyeron una pieza clásica interrumpirles"

"¿Qué es eso?- pregunto extrañado Fuji- ¿Beethoven?"

"Si. Por que cada vez que suena mi móvil es para traer malas noticias, así que le cambie el tono a algo más a toque con ello- se explico, dejo al gato en el piso y se acerco a la mesita de noche donde sonaba su móvil. Entorno los ojos y contesto de mala gana- ¿Qué quieres?"

"_Si, buenos días- _contesto el hombre al otro lado de la línea-_ ¿sabes? Ya estoy harto de andar jugando a la adivinanzas con tus hermanos, así que ¿vienes y les dices la verdad o se las digo yo?_"

"¿Lo dices en serio? Hoy estoy ocupado no tengo tiempo"

"_Bien, no sé si la próxima vez que vengas encontraras las puertas abiertas_"

"De acuerdo, ya entendí. Voy para allá- colgó y miro a su prometido que le veía con mala leche- ¿Qué?"

"¿Masataka?"

"Si. Va hacer una idiotez si no voy- suspiro- espero que esto no tome demasiado tiempo, así que te alcanzo en casa de tus padres…no me mires así- vio al castaño que le veía molesto- ¿es la calle diez?"

"Si- respondió. Tomo una bocanada de aire y algo preocupado- no tardes, por favor"

"Si"

XxxxxxX

Lo sabía, como siempre su instinto le había advertido que algo gordo se avecinaba, pero nunca se imagino que algo de aquella magnitud.

Se dio un suave mensaje en las sienes mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Vio a sus hermanos ahí reunidos, no se había equivocado al decir que debían descansar bien para aquel día.

Miro a Masataka que le saludo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sabía que el día llegaría, pero nada de sus experiencias vividas no habían preparado para encarar a los cuatro hermanos Kikumaru.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, aun estaba a tiempo para volver por donde venía y deslindarse de esa situación.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no podía.

"Eiji- le saludo Ayame- ¿Qué tanto se traen papá y tu entre manos?- sonrió amablemente"

"Si, o´chibi- sonrió Hikari- hoy tenía planes con mis amigas y pronto papá dijo que tenías algo que decirnos"

"Si y es algo importante, ¿verdad Eiji?- sonrió el hombre- anda, diles la verdad. Que sepa también tienes cosas que hacer"

"Oh, vamos- se quejo Takumi- el niño favorito siempre a sido el centro de atención"

"Vamos Takumi- sonrió su padre- tu hermano, esta un poco nervioso- el pelirrojo le miro de manera asesina. Miro a los cuatro que le miraban expectantes…le hubiese gustado que Masataka le diese tiempo para estar a solas con los cuatro por última vez. Si, inclusive con Kazuhiko- ¿Eiji?- cerró los ojos, no podía y Masataka no era quien para obligarle a decirlo"

"Masataka tiene razón, tengo algo importante que decirles. Pero no hoy, no mañana. La verdad es que me da miedo decirles y es él quien me esta presionando para decirlo.- soltó un suspiro- no se los voy a decir hoy pero si algo muy importante que había olvidado. No importa que yo soy yo y lo que pase no puede quitar de ustedes la imagen que han creado de mi"

"¡Claro que se puede!- gruño el mayor- unas simples palabras pueden cambiar el como te ve la gente"

"No, sé que no. Yuushi y Jiroh me lo han demostrado. A decir verdad debería estar en un lugar mucho más importante que este- hizo una ligera inclinación y salió de la estancia"

"¡Vuelve y diles la verdad!- oyó el grito de Masataka, ya se temía su reacción. Camino con calma a lo largo del pasillo mientras a sus oídos llegaban los gritos histéricos de sus hermanas por detener a su padre. Al llegar al rellano de las escaleras consulto su reloj de pulsera, debía darse prisa, Syuusuke le esperaba"

"¡Padre!- oyó el grito de Ayame"

"¡Detente!- esta vez fue la voz de Takumi, se encogió de hombros y dispuesto descender los escalones escucho como unos pasos se situaban unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba"

"Padre, tranquilícese por favor"

"Es algo que debí hacer hace mucho- giro el rostro solo para encontrarse con aquello que hacía años había terminado con la vida de su madre…"

XxxxxxX

"Esperemos que Eiji-kun no tarde- escucho decir a su madre mientras le ofrecía un vaso con té helado"

"Lo hubiese acompañado Syuusuke- le regaño su padre"

"Mmh, no se me ocurrió- sonrió. Giro el rostro para ver a Mizuki con Komaki en brazos y conversando con Yumiko, en otro extremo de la sala estaban Yuuta y Kyo conversando tranquilamente aparentemente del nuevo paciente del mayor. Miro nervioso su reloj de pulsera, no había pasado mucho tiempo pero se estaba poniendo nervioso. Se hundió en el sofá mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado, ¿Qué malo podía pasar? Su padre tenía razón, debía de haberlo acompañado. Suspiro y dio un sorbo a su té. Sintió como su móvil comenzó a vibrar, ya era hora. Sonrió al leer el nombre en la pantalla apresurándose a contestar- ¿Eiji? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"_Syuusuke_"

"¿Ayame?- pregunto alarmado- ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"_Eiji…_-sollozó logrando que el fotógrafo se alarmase. Escucho otra voz cerca de la chica y un suave sonido"

"¿Ayame?"

"_Fuji-kun, habla Kazuhiko mmh…Eiji sufrió un accidente…_"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUISO HACER PERO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO HIZO**

**Sobre la tía Oshitari Ayumi. Bueno ella es hermanastra de Oshitari Yuuji, padre de Yuushi, que se había casado con un primo de Kobayashi Komaki, Kobayashi Kenn.**

**Respecto a la alergia, la herencia y el kendo, no lo explico por que ocuparía mucho espacio pero si tienen dudas de estos temas pueden ir a mi perfil y dar click en el enlace de blog, ahí encontraran tres entradas acerca de estos temas**

**Bueno así termina estos capítulos, que espero hayan sido de su agrado y si no, pues ya ni modo XD.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D. Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta. CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE PROXIMAMENTE By: Zafiro Any**


	37. 34 Espina Dorsal

**Eto…eh…¿hola? Bueno ya sé que no tengo perdón para el eterno retraso (que la verdad ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última actualización, solo sé que fue hace ya un buen tiempo) pero tengo una muy buena excusa, estaba estudiando… ¡¿Qué?! ¡es en serio!, estuve durante los últimos meses estudiando para presentar mi examen a la universidad (mientras publico esto estoy a la espera de la publicación de los resultados XDDD) así que por ello mi inspiración hizo ¡puf! durante esas largas sesiones de estudio y no volvió hasta hace poco que pude el **Tenipuri marathon 100 songs** (una delicia, sinceramente). En fin, en verdad me disculpo con ustedes, aunque…ya sé también que no estoy en una buena posición para decir esto pero lo diré XDD, me siento un poco indigna de sus comentarios. De las 75 lecturas que tengo registradas solo 5 me dejaron mensaje ¿Qué pasa con los otras 70 lectoras? De algunas solo sé su nombre por que me tienen como Autora favorita o en alerta de historia, sé que leen pero no sé que opinan de la historia o del capítulo, muchas se los he dicho, con que diga hola me gusto o no me gusto el capítulo soy feliz, no les pido que me pongan su opinión filosófico respecto al asunto pero si algo sencillo que no les toma más de 3 minutos (ya se que luego tienen el tiempo muy contado, pero lo repito un hola no les quitara mucho tiempo). Como sea. Agradezco sus comentarios a: **Hinoiri-chan, truetome, Alvaro, georgy y eiji kikumaru, **muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto, ¿te has dado cuenta que la popularidad del Hyotei es enorme? ¿Por qué no haces una historia con solo ellos de protagonista? (ya sé que viene la OVA Another history pero quiero mas XDD)**

**Sin más les dejo leer el tan ansiado capítulo.**

**AVAVAVAVAVA**

**34**

**ESPINA DORSAL**

**(O lo escrito con sangre nunca miente)**

Los humanos siempre han sido una mezcla de maravillas biológicas, químicas y anatómicas, por lo menos decir.

Una unidad conformada por otras miles que trabajan en conjunto para subsidiar al individuo.

Es sorprendente ver como un proceso lleva a otro creando una interminable cadena de actividades maravillosas y sorprendentes.

Son pocas las personas, o casi nulas, las que se detienen a pensar en ello. Poseemos un cuerpo que poco a poco malgastamos y descuidamos con los excesos.

A diario podemos ver el armazón mientras realizamos nuestras actividades pero nunca ponemos atención a aquello que ocurre dentro, aquello que nos permite simplemente el respirar, el mover los ojos y todo eso que es tan común en nosotros.

El cuerpo humano es una maravilla. Cuando se sufre una herida, por dentro las plaquetas comienzan a trabajar para curar la herida y a pesar de esa capacidad de curación, los humanos somos frágiles.

Como todo, la maravilla del cuerpo humano tiene un limite.

Muy al diablo se pueden ir todos esos procesos metabólicos maravillosos si la herida que se sufre es de gravedad.

Por que si, aunque muchos lo olviden, los seres humanos no poseemos la vida eterna.

Un paso en falso y podríamos vernos a nosotros mismos caminando hacia la luz, como vulgarmente se dice.

Somos como frágiles muñecas de porcelana, tan hermosos pero débiles a la vez. Tan frágiles que de un momento a otro nuestra existencia se puede ver reducida a nada.

Tan frágiles y hermosos a la vez; tan llenos de vida pero tan vacíos al mismo tiempo.

Las ironías de la vida, que gusta de comparar a tantos animales con los seres humanos, pero la única verdad es que los humanos somos mas parecidos a las muñecas.

De no ser así, ¿por qué están hechas a imagen y semejanza nuestra?

Tan bellas, muchas luciendo una sonrisa burlona, como si guardasen un gran secreto. Alza la vista y veras a muchos con el mismo semblante.

Tan bellas, con esos hermosos ojos de cristal con párpados móviles. Las recuestas y cierran sus ojitos, las levantas y nuevamente ves ese cristal coloreado. Date cuenta, al dormir cerramos los ojos y al levantar los abrimos.

Tan bellas, tan quietas que no prestan atención a lo que hay más allá de este mundo tan acelerado que las rodea. Las personas tenemos una y mil cosas en la mente que no tenemos ni un segundo para darnos un respiro y darnos cuenta de eso tan simple que hay más allá del mundo pre-fabricado en el que vivimos.

Tan bellas, siempre siendo el sueño de toda niña y de algunas mujeres adultas. Con esos hermosos vestidos, que por lo general, son de época. Esas sedosas y lustrosas cabelleras que atrapan y te incitan a peinarlas una y otra vez. Con esos pulcros e infantiles rostros, las niñas que nunca crecerán. El Peter Pan de las niñas. Siendo el ideal de muchas.

Tan bellas, pero por sobre todo, tan parecidas a los seres humanos.

El interior del cuerpo humano atesora maravillosos secretos que se han ido revelando con el tiempo, secretos que si uno dejase de funcionar podría llegar a afectar a los otros.

Somos humanos, somos como muñecas de porcelana, por que a eso se reduce nuestra existencia.

Tan perfecto e imperfecto al mismo tiempo.

Así es la vida de un ser humano.

En un instante se te puede ir todo de las manos, que sin temerlo nos enfrentaremos a la debilidad de nuestra vida misma.

Por que así de caprichoso es el asunto que rige nuestro porvenir.

Por que así de frágil somos los seres humanos.

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras veía el vaso térmico de enfrente suya, el dulzón olor del café le llego, alzó la vista para ver a Takumi que le tendía la bebida. La tomo con un leve gesto con la cabeza, se agazapo en la butaca de la que no se había movido en las últimas cinco horas y dio pequeños sorbos de la bebida, pero a decir verdad no bebía por que quisiese, más bien lo hacía por inercia y por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Los médicos habían dejado estrictamente dicho que no podía recibir visitas hasta dentro de un par de días, así que tenía que conformarse con verle desde detrás de un enorme ventanal.

Bajo la mirada para ver su reflejo en la bebida, y se sintió fatal al hacerlo; su mente se vio bombardeada por aquella imagen que le había dejado bastante deprimido, aquel maltrecho cuerpo que tanto amaba…trago saliva, acerco el vaso a sus labios, pero sin llegar a beber.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar, de gritar o de arrojar lo que tuviese cerca. Decidido que lo mejor para los que estaban cerca, y para él, era dejar de lado el vaso, lo coloco de manera torpe sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado.

Se contento con hacer lo que hasta hacia unos minutos hacía, nada.

Sin mediar palabra con su familia había salido aprisa nada más hubo terminado la llamada con Kikumaru Kazuhiko, le habían gritado tratando de que se detuviera y que les explicara que había ocurrido, pero su mayor prioridad en esos momento era llegar al hospital.

Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Yuuta y su esposo le había seguido y estaban dispuestos a estar a su lado lo que fuese necesario.

Hablando de ese par.

Alzó la vista, vio a las hermanas Kikumaru, una a lado de la otra, un tanto idas. Más allá estaba Takumi que mordisqueaba de manera nerviosa su pulgar izquierdo y bebía café, más allá estaba Kazuhiko que paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo que conducía a la habitación del menor. Un rápido vistazo por el resto de la habitación le hizo enterarse de que ese par aun no volvían.

Les había pedido que llevaran al pequeño Yuu a casa de Echizen Ryoma, quien gustoso acepto cuidar del gato de Eiji, siempre y cuando le mantuviese informado de la condición del pelirrojo.

Entorno los ojos al recordar como el ojidorado se había puesto histérico al darle la noticia del accidente de Kikumaru y a decir verdad no había sido el único. También había llamado a Inui para ponerle al tanto, el de gafas había dado al mismo tiempo la información a los tres compañeros del bailarín, la única chica del grupo, Ann, había gritado y comenzado a llora, ¡y todo por teléfono! Ya solo faltaba informarles en el minisuper y en la academia…ladeo el rostro, ¿qué pasaría ahora con la beca?

Cerró los puños, ¿cómo era posible que un día, que se supone que debía ser especial, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla?

Meneó la cabeza, seguía sin creerse que aquello había sido un mero accidente, algo dentro de él le decía que había algo más ahí. Pero por el momento se debía conformar con la absurda teoría de un tropiezo y una lamentable caída por las escaleras eran el cheque al portador para el hospital del pelirrojo.

No había querido insistir más en el tema, en primera por que los amigos de Kikumaru se lo habían impedido y en segunda por que sabía que terminaría discutiendo con el segundo de los hermanos Kikumaru.

Suspiro derrotado pero con el creciente sentimiento de que algo había detrás de todo eso.

"…ese hombre me pone enfermo- miro hacia el pasillo que conducía al rellano donde se encontraba el ascensor y vio a su hermano llegar junto a su esposo - es un loco- gruño, relajo el semblante al ver a su hermano- aniki, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Supongo que si- respondió"

"Mmh… llevamos al endemoniado gato a casa de Ryoma-san, ahora entiendo por que siempre maldecías al felino- dijo sonriente mientras el escritor tomaba asiento en la butaca vecina a la del fotógrafo- mmh…me tome la molestia de traerte un abrigo, con lo terco que eres, seguro pasaras la noche aquí"

"¿Cómo adivinaste?"

"Te conozco- contesto llanamente, vio la sonrisa ladeada del mayor…si que estaba bastante deprimido, hacia mucho que no lo veía así- mmh…¿OShitari y Akutagawa?"

"Marui-kun vino y con ayuda de Oshitari jalaron al lirón a que almorzara"

"Es bueno que Akutagawa-kun tenga alguien que se preocupe por él- intervino el escritor que miraba interesado a las hermanas Kikumaru"

"Cierto y tu aniki debiste ir con ellos, seguro nos haz comido nada"

"Mmh…"

"Syuuusuke- le regaño"

"Yuuta"

"Lo que menos necesita Eiji nii-san es que te pase algo malo- el mayor se encogió de hombros mientras veía lo mismo que el pelinegro, a las hermanas de su pelirrojo, la mayor parecía decir algo"

"Ayame- le llamo- ¿ocurre algo?"

"No puedo creer que esto haya pasado- sollozo al tiempo que la melliza le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lloraba silenciosamente- ¿por qué?"

"Fue un accidente, Aya- intervino Kazuhiko quien carraspeo un par de veces para aclarar la garganta- déjalo así"

"Pero…"

"Algo que pudo haberle ocurrido a cualquiera de los aquí presentes- dijo fríamente. La mayor de los hermanos suspiro derrotada y abrazo a la otra, tratando de consolarle y darse consuelo a ella misma. Syuusuke las vio detenidamente, ellas eran otras de los puntos que le hacían pensar que eso no había sido un mero accidente. El ver a ambas chicas tan consternadas, tan mortificadas…no, algo más había allí. Desvió la vista de ambas al sentir que era observado, no le costo descubrir que su admirador era Kazuhiko, se vieron un momento hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar- ya no sirve estar ocultando esto- suspiro y viendo al menor de los Fuji, prosiguió- ¿qué ocurrirá con lo del testamento?"

"Mmh…- el abogado miro a su hermano con un dejo de culpabilidad en la mirada- el tiempo sigue corriendo pero esto sigue dependiendo de la respuesta de Kikumaru Masataka, de mi cliente y de mi ya no depende- respondió dejando poco contento al otro. Y sin más se dirigió al fotógrafo que le miraba entre curioso y molesto- Eiji nii-san me pidió que no te dijera nada, pensaba decírtelo todo a su debido tiempo o…"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, es algo incomodo, pero… me pidió que si algo le llegase a pasar fuese yo quien te dijera la verdad…¡vaya que es incomodo!"

"¡Pero fue un accidente!- exclamo nervioso el fotógrafo, Yuuta retrocedió un par de pasos temiendo que su hermano estallase de un momento a otro- ¡Eiji no podía saber que algo así le iba a pasar!"

"Lo sabemos, pero cuando eres heredero de un imperio tan jugoso como el de los Kikumaru te puedes hacer de enemigos sin nombre- hablo el escritor atrayendo la mirada de todos- ¡nfu! Kikumaru-kun solo quiere lo mejor para sus hermanos y para ti- a estas palabras el mayor de los Fuji se hundió en la butaca y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos"

"Fue un accidente…¿verdad?"

"Claro, un accidente- le corroboro Takumi- uno que te pudo haber pasado a ti"

"Si"

XxxxxxX

¡Maldita sea la vida! Kami, me pregunto de que manera te habré ofendido para seas tan caprichoso con nosotros. ¿por qué cuando parece que al fin nos das un respiro nos sales con algo más grueso que lo anterior?

Meneó la cabeza tratando de alejar la horrible imagen que luchaba por colarse en su mente. Una horrible imagen que venía de los más profundo de su inconsciente.

Se puso de pie sin hacer ruido para no alertar a los otros que permanecían en el reino de Morfeo. Tomo el abrigo que había fungido de cobertor y lo coloco sobre sus hombros.

Un agudo dolor atravesó por su cuello, se llevo una mano atrás y dio un leve masaje, dormir en una pequeña e incomoda butaca no era precisamente lo más cómodo pero si lo más necesario en esa situación.

Paso a lado del lugar donde dormitaba Yuuta y Mizuki, abrazados y alcanzó el pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde reposaba su pelirrojo.

Camino arrastrando los pies, evitando el eco de sus pisadas.

Una picazón en sus zafiros le reclamaba la falta de sueño en esos días, pero el incomodo lecho y los tenebrosos sueños se lo impedían. Y por segunda noche consecutiva se despertaba a mitad de la noche y pasaba el resto de la velada delante del ventanal viendo al pelirrojo postrado en su lecho.

Detuvo la marcha, vio al interior de la habitación donde la delineada silueta del bailarín le dio la bienvenida.

Los médicos aún no autorizaban que entrase alguien a la habitación a excepción de las enfermeras, sin embargo habían hecho la excepción cuando les pidió que permitieran que dos ositos de felpa velaran su sueño.

Vio a los dos Daigoro sentados en un sofá cercano a la cama, ambos monigotes parecían ver al pelirrojo con preocupación y ansiedad; envidió a los ositos, deseando más que nunca poder estar cerca y acariciar a su bailarín.

Los suaves destellos de la luna acariciaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo, haciendo resaltar los moretones de su rostro, algunos cabellos rojizos asomaban por los vendajes que cubrían su cabeza, el blanco y largo cuello quedaba oculto tras un incomodo collarín y el brazo izquierdo vendado descansaba sobre un almohadón.

Recorrió de pies a cabeza el maltrecho cuerpo de enfrente suya, apretó los puños, los dirigió hacia el cristal, sin embargo se contuvo de comenzar a aporrear el ventanal, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas deseando más que nunca poder estar a su lado, poder tocarlo para saber que todo estaría bien. Se deslizo hacia el suelo anhelando que no existiera ese obstáculo entre ambos, anhelando poder ver los hermosos zafiros en los que se podría perder toda una vida, lo anhelaba más que nunca. Quería abrazarlo y saber que todo estaría bien, que saldrían de esta, juntos los dos.

¡Maldita sea la vida! ¡Por que todo lo malo nos pasa a nosotros! ¿en que habían ofendido a Kami para merecer los caprichos del todo poderoso?

"Eiji…"

XxxxxxX

Cabeceo mientras Mizuki le reñía, el escritor llevaba varios minutos tratando de hacerle probar bocado. Miro su sushi de cangrejo y luego a su cuñado y la idea de arrojárselo en pleno rostro le pareció suculenta. Bostezo descaradamente para irritación del pelinegro que bufo derrotado se hundió en su asiento y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello.

"Yuuta me pidió que te mantuviera vigilado, ¡pero ya no eres un niño!- gruño mientras unas colegialas de la mesa vecina les miraban divertidas- mmh…sé que estas deprimido, pero si no comes te vas a enfermar"

"Saa…"

"¿No puedes decirme tan siquiera algo sarcástico?"

"Nunca me a quedado claro, por que siendo como eres, ¿insististe tanto en hacerte la operación de cambio de sexo?- bueno, no estaba tan deprimido como creía"

"Muy gracioso- gruño- anda come algo, no voy a desembolsar un par de yenes por tu culpa"

"Come tu entonces- le acerco el plato. Derrotado, el pelinegro pidió que le pusieran la comida para llevar. Miro fijamente al fotógrafo, aquello no le estaba haciendo nada bien, tendría que jalarlo a casa para que tomara una ducha y descansara un poco- ¿qué me ves?"

"Nada…gracias- tomo la bolsa con el pequeño contenía el rollo de arroz, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie siendo imitado por el castaño. Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al hospital que estaba a unos cuantos minutos a pie, cosa que había decidido el escritor, su cuñado debía despejar la mente y tomar algo de color. Ya de por si Fuji Syuusuke era de tez pálida pero esos tres días habían servido para hacerlo un verdadero fantasma- tienes a todos preocupados, no sirve de nada que estés tan preocupado, esto ya depende de él"

"Es inevitable- respondió sencillamente"

"Es un accidente que nos pudo haber pasado a cualquiera"

"Mmh…tu haz tropezado con una patineta y caído por las escaleras y sigues aquí"

"Nfu, es diferente"

"Claro, eres peor que las cucarachas- el otro le miro ceñudo, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de tantas molestias tomadas para con ese maldito fotógrafo- a lo que me refiero, esto no es un mero accidente"

"Mmh…- y estaba nuevamente la teoría de Fuji mayor sobre la caída de su novio- bueno…"

"Mmh…"

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio. Mizuki tenía razón, estaba comenzando a preocupar a su familia, inclusive había cancelado una reunión importante con Rinko-san, sabía que debía tranquilizarse, pero su conciencia le impedía apartarse de ese lugar.

Las recepcionistas de siempre les recibieron emocionadas, pasaron de largo y abordaron el ascensor.

Syuusuke pudo ver su reflejo en las puertas metálicas mientras subían lentamente hasta el vigésimo piso, al salir al pasillo les llegó el rumor de una acalorada discusión. Apresuro el paso hacia el sitio donde seguramente seguían todos reunidos, aguzo el oído, había alguien más aparte de los cuatro hermanos, de Oshitari y Akutagawa.

Parpadeo un par de veces al recibir de lleno la deslumbrante luz de la sala de espera. Vio a Yuuta que detenía al diseñador por el codo y a Oshitari que parecía contenerse de ir a golpear al visitante inesperado, Kikumaru Masataka. Los cuatro hermanos parecían consternados, al parecer por la simple presencia de su padre.

"Por Kami, ¡no es nada del otro mundo! Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubiese obedecido desde un principio. Solo tenía que decirles lo que les he dicho y ya- rió divertido, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados- ¿creían que lo odiaba solo por ser el causante de la muerte de Komaki? No"

"No creo, ni quiero creer nada de lo que esta diciendo- sollozo Ayame- simplemente retírese"

"Pero si vine a ver a Eiji. Pueden revisarme, no traigo arma encima- el fotógrafo entreabrió los ojos y los fijo en el hombre, se acerco con cautela mientras le oía continuar- sería muy cobarde de mi parte dispararle mientras esta inconsciente, ¿no lo creen?"

"…- el mayor giro al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y solo para recibir un golpe en pleno rostro- ¡Syuusuke!"

"¡Aniki!- se apresuraron a tratar de separarlos sin embargo eran apartados bruscamente por los golpes de ambos hombres. Un golpe mal dado por Masataka provoco la caída de ambos y aun en el piso siguieron golpeándose. Las blasfemias no se hicieron esperar mientras los otros trataban de separarles, Hikari chilló cuando la sangre salpico sus zapatillas, el escritor aparto a las chicas cuando los dos contrincantes comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. Takumi y Oshitari mostraban algunos rasguños en los brazos y parte de la cara. Sabían que debían hacer algo aprisa cuando oyeron el crujido de un hueso al romperse. El de gafas apartó a Fuji menor, que era quien más cerca estaba de Syuusuke, lo tomo por el cuello y ante la resistencia apretó el agarre y jalo del cabello del fotógrafo, Jiroh se apresuro a detener los brazos que seguían lanzando golpes al aire, Kazuhiko y Takumi hicieron lo propio con su padre. Ambos hombres se miraron furiosos y forcejeaban no contentos de haber sido separados. Al fin lo había entendido, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que no había sido un simple accidente. ¡Pero dispararle! Escupió la sangre que manaba del interior de su boca mezclada con la saliva. Sintió algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y forcejeo con quienes le detenían"

"Suéltenme- chilló furioso- suéltenme"

"Trata de tranquilizarte- rogó el de gafas sin soltar en ningún momento el agarre"

"¡Tranquilízate!- exclamo el diseñador, estaba sorprendido, tanto Yuushi como él habían estado tentados a hacer exactamente lo mismo"

"¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice? Desgraciado- siseó viendo de manera asesina al hombro de enfrente suya"

"Y no me arrepiento- esbozo una mueca del dolor al tratar de sonreír de manera burlona- es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo"

"¡Maldito!- logró soltarse momentáneamente del agarre de Akutagawa, pero poco le duro el gusto, pues Hajime se apresuro a detenerle- ¡suéltenme!"

"¡Es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo!- repitió con un brillo de locura cubriendo sus ojos. Ayame e Hikari se abrazaron mientras negaban con los ojos cerrados- dispare a matar contra Eiji y no me arrepiento. No fue un accidente, tropezó y cayó por las escaleras al tratar de esquivar el disparo"

"Maldito- chillo furioso, ¿por qué nadie hacia nada?- suéltenme"

"Trata de tranquilizarte, no sirve de nada ponerte así"

"¡Ustedes no entienden!"

"¡Lo hacemos!- gruño Yuushi apretando aun el agarre en el cuello del castaño- lo entendemos…y ya lo veníamos venir- a estas palabras dejo de forcejear, ¿a que se refería?"

"El mismo Eiji le veía venir- gimió nervioso el dormilón- desde la muerte de Komaki sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, aunque siempre rezábamos por que nunca pasara"

"Eiji realmente deseaba decirles pero nunca reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Realmente deseaba hacerlo"

"¡No lo digas"- chilló Hikari"

"También deseaba decírtelo- continuo el rubio dormilón viendo al fotógrafo- pero…- miro de reojo a Fuji menor, quien asintió levemente más preocupado por la condición de su hermano"

"¡Ya lo dije, no es nada del otro mundo!- intervino el padre de los hermanos Kikumaru- el siempre me lo decía, pruebas vivientes tengo- Syuusuke sintió como aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre y temor llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, nada bueno iba a salir de ello- ¡ese mocoso nunca a sido mi hijo!"

"¿Cómo?"

"Eiji no es hijo legitimo de Kikumaru Masataka"

"…- ¿hijo legitimo?…un pequeño bastardo que corrió con la suerte de nacer en la cuna de los Kikumaru…-¿Qué clase de guión de melodrama barato te estas leyendo?"

"Yo lo quiero- miro de reojo al escritor quien se encogió de hombros al tiempo que le soltaba"

"No jueguen conmigo ¿qué sigue después? ¿Oshitari y Eiji son primos?"

"De hecho…"

"¡Cállate!- rugió se dirigió al mayor que parecía revisar el par de dedos que el castaño le rompiera en el enfrentamiento"

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusto saber que tu noviecito no es lo que aparentaba?"

"Simplemente me he dado cuenta de lo desagradable que es usted- gruño- me trae sin cuidad que sea su hijo o no, por que aún así trato de matarlo, mal nacido"

"¡¿Mal nacido?! No me hagas reír- exclamo divertido- por su culpa mi nombre quedo manchado de por vida, por su culpa mi querida esposa Komaki no esta, es la razón por la que mis hijos hayan crecido sin una madre"

"¡Eiji no pidió ser parte de esto!- grito provocando que el hombre parpadease un par de veces- nunca lo pidió"

"Es un pequeño bastardo mal nac…"

"¡Syuusuke!- el susodicho había vuelto al ataque al propinarle un fuerte y certero golpe entre los ojos, Masataka se tambaleo siendo socorrido por sus hijos mientras el diseñador y el abogado detenían el segundo golpe- aniki, basta. No ganas nada con esto, aunque las cosas fueran diferentes siempre negaría a Eiji"

"Ese no es el punto, Yuuta. Atento contra la vida de Eiji- chilló, sintió como sus piernas fallaban, le sostuvieron antes que cayera- no tiene perdón para lo que hizo"

"Andando, Syuusuke nii-san- intervino alegremente el escritor, aparto al rubio dormilón y con ayuda del ojigris lo hicieron caminar- suficientes emociones por un día, debes descansar"

XxxxxxX

El chorro del agua caliente relajaba sus tensos músculos, dejo que la sangre de su rostro se limpiase con el fluir del agua. Llevo sus manos a ambos costados del cuellos comenzando un suave masaje que pronto su cuello agradeció.

Le llegaba el rumor de la música plástica que tanto le gustaba a Mizuki.

Ahora que lo pensaba tranquilamente, se sorprendía que ese escritor estrafalario que siguiese vivo; había tenido la osadía de llamarle por su nombre y darle el sufijo de nii-san. Ya después se las cobraría.

Dejo el cuello y bajo sus manos sin dejar de masajear su magullado cuerpo. Se tensó al acariciar un moretón sobre su costado izquierdo.

¡Si que ese hombre tenía la mano pesada! Pero se contento al recordar el crujir de los huesos de los huesos al romperse, no recordaba como había ocurrido pero estaba satisfecho de si mismo y aún así se merecía eso y más.

¡Justificarse con eso de que Eiji no era su hijo! Lo había dicho, esa no era justificación suficiente para el acto inhumano que había hecho.

Meneó la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, tomó el jabón y comenzó a limpiarse

Terminó la ducha consiguiendo poner su mente en blanco, al salir del cuarto de baño logró esbozar una sonrisa tras esos tres días, observo como el escritor bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras parecía escoger algunas prendas para él. Carraspeo llamando la atención del pelinegro.

"Woo- se sobresalto, sudó la gota gorda al percatarse de la embarazosa situación en que lo había encontrado- me tome la molestia de escoger tu ropa, date prisa voy a calentar tu comida"

"Nfu- le imito logrando que se enfurruñara- gracias, querida"

Le vio salir aprisa, era raro que su cuñado se estuviese tomando todas esas molestias con él. Si bien ya habían aclarado las cosas entre ellos nunca habían llegado al título de los mejores amigos. Sabía a la perfección que Yuuta le había pedido que cuídase de él pero el escritor parecía irse más allá de vigilarle.

Soltó un suspiro, se acerco a la cama donde estaba colocadas las prendas, se encogió de hombros, hacía mucho que no se ponía nada de eso y sin embargo la combinación era buena…tratándose de Mizuki.

La mente humana era uno de esos hermosos misterios que albergaba el cuerpo; nadie, ni siquiera uno mismo, sabe que es lo que pasa por los pensamientos de uno mismo. Un ejemplo como Mizuki estaba más que claro, no entendía que pretendía ganar con todo eso, ¿quedar bien con Yuuta?, ¿con él? ¿Quería ser como Yuuta y Eiji, dos nii-san que se llevaban de maravilla? no lo entendía.

Y a decir verdad tampoco se entendía a si mismo. Tenía claro que le encantaba fastidiar al pelinegro y dadas las actuales situaciones tenía una y mil formas de hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Bueno algo tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando y las ganas de hacer algo se le habían ido muy lejos y aún así ¿por qué permitía que le llamase por su nombre? ¿por qué permitía que entrase a su habitación y esculcara su armario? Y aun más importante ¡¿por qué cuernos se vestía con lo que había elegido?!

Si, así de misteriosa era la mente humana. Todas las personas tenían esos extraños episodios, ¿por qué? La respuesta era simple, por que somos humanos, por que tenemos sentimientos. Por que los humanos somos frágiles, por que tememos estar solos, necesitamos la compañía de alguien aún sea la de nuestro enemigo mortal. Por que somos frágiles, por que envidiamos lo que tienen otros, necesitamos estar cerca de los demás para poder imitarles y ganar esa gloria que ansiamos para nosotros.

Todos los humanos son así…inclusive Eiji y su padre.

Su mente se vio bombardeada por esos recuerdos, su pelirrojo recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la persona a la que más odia, a su lado esa persona parece no molestarse… ese delicado beso en la frente. Y ahora el pelirrojo en el hospital y ese loco negando su paternidad…ahora lo entendía o creía saberlo.

Acomodo el cuello de la camisa, paso una mano por su aun húmedo cabello, tomo el abrigo que el escritor también había elegido y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina donde el otro le esperaba con la comida caliente.

"Come mientras este caliente- murmuro sin girar a verlo, más entretenido en preparar una taza de café"

"Mmh…cosa púrpura…Mizuki- le llamo- tu sabías que Yuuta estaba a cargo de los asuntos de Eiji, ¿cierto?"

"Se podría decir que si"

"Entonces la prueba de la que hablaba Ayame ¿es una prueba de paternidad?"

"Mmh…- suspiro derrotado y se encaro al fotógrafo- come, no te diré nada si me vuelves a dejar el plato intacto"

"Sigo insistiendo, no entiendo por que te hiciste la operación de cambio de sexo, aunque serías una madre un tanto extraña- rió, y comenzó a comer. El pelinegro contuvo el tic nervioso, dio un sorbo a su taza de café"

"Kikumaru-kun le tuvo la suficiente confianza a Yuuta para contarle la verdad. Por lo que me explico, el abuelo Kikumaru dejo como condición para cobrar la herencia que padre e hijo se realizaran una prueba, evidentemente de paternidad"

"Pero la herencia se perderá si se rehusa"

"Por supuesto. Un par de días antes de todo esto, Kikumaru-kun fue a buscar a Yuuta a nuestro apartamento junto con el abogado de su abuelo y les pidió que pasara lo que pasara hicieran esa prueba- bebió otro poco mientras dejaba que el castaño procesara la información- el mismo día del accidente, después de que fuéramos a dejar al gato ese- torció los labios- pasamos a buscar a Masataka-san ¿y a que no adivinas?"

"Se rehuso- le vio asentir. Llevo otro poco de pescado a su boca y mastico mientras unía cabos- ese hombre me pone enfermo"

"Lo mismo dijo tu hermano- sonrió satisfecho al ver el plato casi vacío- buen niño, nii-san"

"Saa…ya es tarde. Vamos de nuevo al hospital"

"Deberías dormir"

"Te estoy perdonando la vida por todos esos nii-san…vamos al hospital- el otro sudo la gota gorda y sin más remedió siguió al castaño hasta el vestíbulo. Syuusuke terminó de ponerse el abrigo mientras parecía buscar algo en los bolsillos- mis cigarrillos"

"Se supone que lo habías dejado"

"Es inevitable- respondió, introdujo una mano a uno de los bolsillos topándose con un pedazo de papel arrugado. Al sacarlo notó que era aquel misterioso papel que custodiaba Daigoro…vaya, tenía que hacer algo con esa manía suya de abandonar la ropa en lo más profundo del armario"

"¿No tenías prisa por irte?- se quejo, le vio desdoblar el arrugado y viejo papel- luego recuerdas esa vieja carta que te escribió Tezuka-san…¿nii-san?"

"Esto…- el pelinegro se acerco para leer"

"No sabía que tenías ese tipo de andadas"

"Tonto, no es mío es de Eiji"

"¿Kikumaru-kun?…será mejor que se lo des a Yuuta…"

XxxxxxX

Sentía los párpados pesados, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo entumecido. De a poco fue abriendo los ojos, los cerró de golpe al recibir de lleno un rayo de luz. Parpadeo tratando de alejar el escozor de sus ojos, se sentía extraño, trato de incorporarse y un agudo dolor cruzo su espalda que le hizo echarse de nueva cuenta en la cama. Gruño fastidiado, pero más importante aún ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Entorno los ojos tratando de hallar algo que le diese una pista de su paradero.

En un sofá que se encontraba unos metros más allá estaban sus dos ositos de felpa, los dos Daigoro. Le tranquilizo ver a esos dos ahí pero eso no le servía para saber donde estaba.

Forzó su mente para tratar de recordar que había ocurrido, se sintió mareado, alzó la mano izquierda con la intención de sostenerse la cabeza pero un dolor insoportable le hizo girar la vista, con algo de dificultad para toparse con los vendajes que protegía su brazo ¿qué ocurría? ¿y eso del cuello? ¿un collarín?

Como una nebulosa le llegaron los recuerdos, la llamada de Masataka exigiendo que se enfrentara a sus hermanos, su negativa a no decirles nada, las amenazas de Masataka con revolver en mano…había tratado de esquivar el impacto sin éxito, un paso en falso y…¿qué ocurrió?

¡Sus hermanos! Seguro que ya sabían la verdad, se imaginaba a Masataka contoneándose por todos lados gritando la verdad. Si, a esas alturas ya debían de saber la verdad, lo más seguro es que lo odiarían, que no querían ni verle.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo había terminado, al fin Masataka había terminado con eso que tanto apreciaba.

Sollozó mientras miraba a su alrededor, fijo su atención en la pared de enfrente donde colgaba un enorme cuadro que era la amplificación de ESPINA DORSAL… ¡Syuusuke! ¿dónde estaba Syuusuke? Le había abandonado en ese día que supone debía haber sido especial, lo imaginaba esperándole ¿sabía lo que había ocurrido? ¿alguien le habría dicho la verdad?

¡Syuusuke!

Haciendo caso omiso al dolor que recorría su espalda lucho por incorporarse, aparto las delgadas mantas que le cubrían y comenzó a mover sus entumecidas piernas. Arrancó los cablecitos que tenía pegados en todas partes, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para salir de la cama con la clara intención de alcanzar el cuadro.

Trastabillo al dar los primeros pasos, grito sintiéndose impotente sin saber donde estaba, que había ocurrido, pero por sobre todo por que necesitaba ver a Fuji. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor del brazo se apoyo en ambas manos y rodillas, sin más empezó a andar en cuatro.

"¡Eiji nii-san!- entro de golpe al ver al pelirrojo en el piso, se arrodillo aprisa- ¿qué demonio…? No hagas esto, aún estas débil… no te apoyes en esa mano te vas a lastimar… Eiji nii-san- dejo que el ojigris le pusiese de pie y lo llevara de nuevo a la cama- espera aquí iré por alguien ¡y ni se te ocurra volver hacer algo así!"

Dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas al percatarse de lo maltrecho que se encontraba su cuerpo y a pesar de ello ese dolor no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿qué había ocurrido? Necesitaba saberlo ¿ya todos los sabrían? ¿sus hermanos lo odiarían? Syuusuke ¿estaría todavía con él? Grito nuevamente mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse aprisa…ya nada tenía importancia…

"¡Eiji!"

"¿Ayame nee-chan?- ¿estaban ahí? ¿ aún no lo sabían? ¿Masataka no había aprovechado la oportunidad?"

"¡¿qué?!? ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?- si, ahí estaban los cuatro con sendos rostros de preocupación, nuevas lágrimas empañaron sus vista mientras sentía a Takumi meterlo a la cama"

"Estas demente, aún estas débil- le regaño. Tragó saliva, deseaba decirles que le dejaran solo, ¿no lo sabían? No se merecía que estuviesen ahí, a pesar de que sentía lo contrario"

"Ya llame a las enfermeras- informo Hikari, volvió a tragar saliva. Debían irse, no debían estar ahí"

"¿Qué tramabas? No puedes caminar, estas lastimado y haz estado recostado un buen rato- miro a Kazuhiko, nunca arreglaría las cosas con su severo aniki"

"Va…váyanse- sollozo"

"¿De que hablas? No te esfuerces, o te harás daño- dijo dulcemente la mayor"

"Solamente váyanse"

"Ahora pretendes hacerte el héroe, pues no te saldrá en esta condición, otouto-kun"

"¡Váyanse, yo no soy su hermano!- exclamo nervioso, esperando que le diesen la espalda pero ninguno parecía querer moverse- ¡váyanse! ¿no entienden?"

"Deja que los médicos te revisen, ya después hablaremos- sonrió Hikari guiñándole un ojo"

"Pero…no entienden. No soy su hermano y es por mi culpa que Komaki este muerta. Masataka siempre a tenido la razón"

"Relájate- le ordeno el segundo- papá ya nos dijo la absurda teoría de que no eres su hijo y lo de Komaki, sabemos que tu no tienes nada que ver. Fuiste víctima igual que ella"

"¡No entienden! ¡Yo la mate!"

XxxxxxX

¿Ya cuantas veces había pasado frente a esas recepcionistas y seguían sin darse cuenta que sus absurdos coqueteos no servían? Termino de subir los escalones de dos en dos con las quejas de fondo de su cuñado respecto a no esperar el ascensor. Corrió a lo largo del pasillo y al llegar a la sala de espera pudo ver a Yuuta conversando con Oshitari y Akutagawa sin rastro alguno de los cuatro hermanos Kikumaru. Más allá estaba Masataka que tenía los dedos inmovilizados y veía aburrido el techo.

"La verdad lo veo típico de Eiji"

"¿Lo dices en serio? Me lleve un susto de muerte encontrarlo así, aunque seguro que aniki se va a alegrar cuando se entere"

"¿De que?"

"¡Aniki!…¿eh?- arqueo una ceja al ver a su esposo que llegaba arrastrando los pies y tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¡aniki!"

"¿Qué? No es mi culpa que tu esposo tenga tan pésima condición física"

"Encima de todo lo que he hecho por ti- sentenció y se dejo caer"

"Sobrevivira, no te preocupes- sentenció el de gafas mientras daba un par de golpecitos con el pie al caído"

"Duele…nii-san ¿no se supone que tenía algo que decirle?- y volvió a quedar inmóvil en el piso"

"¿Nii-san?- preguntaron en coro los tres"

"Olvídense de eso hay algo importante…"

"Pero, aniki"

"No Yuuta, es importante- saco aprisa la arrugada hoja que antes había leído junto con el escritor. Se los tendió a los tres, quienes sin entender que era eso tan importante se juntaron para ver ese viejo pedazo de papel"

"¿De donde lo sacaste?- cuestiono con un hilo de voz el abogado"

"Lo encontré en el interior de Daigoro desde la primera vez que el abuelo Kikumaru enfermo, pero no había tenido tiempo de leerlo- se explicó llamando la atención del otro hombre- ¿sirve?"

"Pues si…es algo viejo pero creo que si"

"Además tiene algo escrito aquí abajo- el ojigris bajo la vista a lo largo de la hoja para toparse con una fina caligrafía"

"Es la letra de Komaki- comento Oshitari a esto el mayor se acerco"

"¿De que se trata?- trato de tomar la hoja pero el fotógrafo fue más rápido y tomo aprisa el papel- ¿una carta de Komaki al mocoso ese?"

"Más o menos- vio a su hermano que se había apartado del grupo, pasar por encima de su esposo y parecía hacer una llamada- la prueba que se ha negado hacer por años"

"¡¿Cómo?!- estiro el brazo con la intención de arrebatarle la prueba- eso es imposible, nunca accedí a hacer esa ridícula prueba"

"Pues al parecer su mujer fue más lista que usted- se burló el castaño- ¿no sabía que no es necesario sangre para esto? Con un cabello e inclusive una goma de mascar que usted hubiese mascado habría sido suficiente- sin darle la hoja le mostró lo escrito"

"No es posible. Debe estar alterada- murmuro- es falsa…¡exijo que se corrija eso! Seguro que ese mocoso lo planeo todo"

"Me parece perfecto. Llame a su abogado y hoy mismo hacemos la prueba- intervino Fuji menor mientras ayudaba al pelinegro a incorporarse- y es más, llamamos a un grafologo para que examine la letra supuestamente de su difunta esposa- fuese cual fuese el resultado tenían un punto a su favor"

XxxxxxX

Les vio salir tan callados, tan metidos en sus pensamientos. Sabía que cuando terminaran de asimilar la verdad comenzarían a odiarlo, era obvio les había guardado y quitado muchas cosas con su existencia.

Suspiro derrotado, se sentía mareado y a decir verdad el brazo lesionado comenzaba a dolerle horrores. Miro a Daigoro pequeño que permanecía sentado en su regazo y luego a Daigoro grande que estaba aún en el sofá, ambos ositos le veían preocupado, ladeo levemente la cabeza para examinar al oso pequeño, ni siquiera el mismo llegaba entender que había en ese par de osos que parecía que entendían lo que ocurría.

Quizá su alma de niño que se negaba a morir era la que le daba vida propia a esos ositos…¿aun tenía alma de niño? ¿después de todo eso? Era difícil de creer. Pero si, era un niño bastante crecido. Un niño que se había refugiado por años en las alas de la mentira, por temor a perder lo poco que le quedaba de la vida que había conocido. Un niño al que se le había dado a probar las agrias aguas de la madurez a temprana edad.

Un niño que, como había dicho Fuji, exigía un poco de cariño. Un niño tan frágil como una muñeca. No, quizá una muñeca era más fuerte en comparación suya. Sonrió de lado, al fin había comprendido. Todo ese tiempo había actuado de manera tan infantil, tan egoísta solo para protegerse.

Sollozo mientras abrazaba a Daigoro contra su pecho, todo había acabado.

"Permiso- limpio aprisa las lágrimas y vio a la enfermera que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa y ahora se volvía a preguntar ¿cómo podía sonreír sin temor a ser herida- ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿le duele algo?- ¡que preguntas! Se había caído de una escalera como no le iba a doler algo…oh, no. Ahí estaba su lado amargo"

"El brazo izquierdo- se contento con decir"

"Es normal- sonrió amablemente- ¿le teme a las agujas?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué si le teme a la agujas?- repitió mientras extraía una pequeña jeringa y preparaba un medicamento- bien, será rápido. Esto servirá para disminuir más rápido el dolor de su brazo"

"Ya…¿eh?…duele- se quejo, sin embargo la mujer ya había vaciado el contenido y vuelto a sacar la aguja, si que era rápida y sádica"

"Bien es todo- sonrió y esta vez extrajo una paleta de caramelo que le ofreció- ten, espero que no este cansado, tiene visitas"

"Si- seguro deseaba estar en pediatría. La vio salir con aire soñador dando paso a su visita-… Syuusuke- vio al susodicho que veía extrañado a la mujer y después presto atención a las heridas que tenía el castaño en el rostro- Syuusuke"

"¿Cómo?- giro para enfrentarse al pelirrojo, le miro un momento ¿cuánto había esperado para oírle?- hola"

"Hola- se miraron un momento sin saber que decir. Kami, ¿por qué siempre eres así con nosotros?- yo…¿qué te paso?"

"Nada de gravedad- advirtió en la mirada del bailarín que no se contentaría con esa respuesta- mmh…pelee con tu padre"

"¿Qué tu que?- el fotógrafo se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el sofá donde estaba Daigoro grande- ¿qué te hizo?"

"A mi nada- el otro arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta- mmh…le rompí un par de dedos"

"¡¿Qué tu que?!…duele- se quejo al sentir una punzada en su cabeza, cerró los ojos ante el dolor y con algo de dificultad se enfrento de nuevo al castaño- ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Nada- le miro seriamente- para acabar de despertar y de tremenda caída estas bastante despierto"

"Oh, disculpe usted- se quejo"

"Eiji- el nombrado le miro con un dejo de reproche- lo sé todo o al menos parte del todo. Creo entenderlo pero…"

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Eso es lo de menos. Eiji, tu padre nunca a aceptado a confirmar si realmente es o no tu padre, sin embargo atento contra tu vida ¿por qué?"

"Es obvio, Syuusuke- respondió- simplemente veme, a lado de mis hermanos…"

"Lo sé, resaltas bastante…sin ofender"

"¿Dónde esta la duda?"

"Tu me dijiste que tu padre era un chapado a la antigua, si hay algo que se interponga en su camino hará lo que sea para desaparecerle- ¿se había dado cuenta? ¡Kami, no me abandones!- si fue capaz de disparar contra ti, también contra tu madre, ¿cierto?…"

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

"Komaki, ¿a que vendríamos a este lugar?"

"Ya te dije, tenía que recoger unos exámenes"

"Pero tu no serías maestra"

"No ese tipo de exámenes- le tomo de la manita libre (ya que en la otra llevaba a su fiel monigote) mientras bajaban aprisa las escaleras- te lo explicare después, aunque espero no tener que hacerlo"

"Mami"

"Soy Komaki, Komaki- le regaño- anda, papá nos espera"

"Si"

Salieron de aquel sitio y subieron al auto que les esperaba. Se pusieron en marcha, el pequeño miraba por la ventana los edificios al pasar mientras su madre leía aprisa aquellos "exámenes", le oyó suspirar aliviada y comenzar a entonar una cancioncilla. El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisita divertida, giro para ver a su madre, se le unió en la canción sin llegar a entender el motivo de su alegría y sin percatarse que dos autos les seguían.

"¿Por qué cantarías?"

"Por que estoy feliz, Ei-chan. Muy feliz- se explico- vaya…- abrazo al niño contra si ante la brusca sacudida, notó al auto que les había cerrado paso y al otro que les vigilaba la retaguardia"

"Mami, ¿qué ocurriría?"

"Nada, nada- respondió aprisa obligándole a recostarse sobre el asiento- abraza a Daigoro-chan y no hagan nada"

"¿Qué pasaba?"

"¡Nada!- exclamo nerviosa. Eiji alzó la vista en el momento en que unos hombres encapuchados abrían la puerta, se abrazo a su afelpado amigo y grito asustado al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, sintió a su madre que se echaba sobre él y guardaba aprisa los papeles que antes había estado leyendo pero poco le duro la protección de la mujer- ¡déjenlo, no le hagan nada!"

"¡Bajen, rápido!- sin dejar de abrazar al osito dejo que uno de esos hombres jalaran de él fuera del vehículo, un segundo estruendo le hizo abrir los ojos solo para ver el interior del vehículo al que lo habían arrojado"

"¡Mamá!- grito asustado al percatarse de que a ella la metían en el otro vehículo- ¡mamá!"

"¡Cállate, crío!"

"¡Eiji, déjenlo!- chilló al ver como abofetaban al pequeño, el cual cayó inconsciente en el asiento trasero del vehículo- ¡Eiji!"

XxxxxxX

Asustado trato de reconocer donde estaba, pero la oscuridad no le ayuda en lo absoluto. Abrazo a Daigoro contra si mientras se ponía de pie, oía a lo lejos el eco de una gotera, una pequeña ventila parecía ser la única fuente de luz y aire de ese sitio y el frío calo su pequeño cuerpo.

Temiendo tropezar si daba un solo paso se contento con llorar en su lugar, ¿dónde estaba Komaki? ¿qué había pasado?

Dio un respingo cuando oyó una puerta abrirse, giro sobre sus talones para ver como una intensa luz se colaba por esa abertura.

Se quedo ahí paralizado mientras veía a un par de hombres entrar, trago saliva y una vocecita dentro suyo le decía que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí.

"¿Dónde estaba mi mamá?- pregunto asombrándose de si mismo de ser capaz de unir más de dos palabras- ¿qué hicieron con ella?"

"No te preocupes, mientras llega tu madre estarás con nosotros"

"No"

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"No. No quería estar con ustedes, no les conocería"

"Mira que si es lindo como nos dijo el jefe- sentía su mandíbula y piernas temblar, trago saliva. Dejo escapar un chillido, muy similar al de un roedor, cuando les vio acercarse"

"Dijo que no lo matáramos, pero nunca nos prohibió tocarlo- a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver las sonrisas burlonas y esas miradas llenas de algo que no alcanzó a reconocer"

"Estas enfermo"

"Pero mira, es muy lindo. Carne fresca"

"Mmh…- volvió a chillar cuando puso una mano sobre su cabeza, escupió y soltó patadas…lamentaría haberlo hecho- mira que es un pequeño bastardo"

"¡Déjenme!- grito asustado, trastabillo logrando las risas burlonas de los otros dos- ¡déjenme!- forcejeo sin soltar en ningún momento a su afelpado compañero- ¡basta!…- sintió como arrancaban sus prendas y le manoseaban sin pudor alguno- ¡basta!- chillo tratando incorporarse pero la evidente diferencia de fuerzas y tamaño le hizo volver a recostarse en el sucio piso. Sujeto con fuerza a su osito de felpa pero pronto le fue arrebato de sus manitas- ¡Daigoro!…¡basta!, ¡por favor!- siguió luchando sin embargo un agudo dolor que cruzo desde la parte baja de su cadera hasta la nuca le hizo enmudecer momentáneamente…sollozo mientras se dejaba hacer…¿qué estaba pasando?"

XxxxxxX

Lo había entendido, o al menos eso creía. Su padre se lo había explicado lo más sencillo posible y aún así le quedaban muchas dudas. Miro de reojo a su madre que sollozaba y luego a su padre. Se encogió de hombros para molestia del mayor, sintió su mejilla arder y escucho a su madre gritar.

"Por favor, Masataka. No sabes lo que dices- sollozaba su madre- mira todo lo que estas haciendo y esos gorilas que contrataste ¡han abusado de Eiji!"

"Me trae sin cuidado. Créeme, me han dicho que ni para eso es bueno"

"¡Masataka!"

"Si no eres mi papá- intervino- ¿quién eres?"

"¿De ti? Nada- respondió el hombre, le vio dar una calada a su cigarrillo para luego acercarse y apagar el resto del cilindro de tabaco sobre su desnudo pecho"

"¡Masataka!- se acerco al niño y lo alejo del hombre- ¡basta!"

"Ja, piensa en lo que te dije y mañana vengo mañana por tu respuesta- vio a madre e hijo por última vez y salió aprisa de ahí"

"¡Masataka!- chilló desesperada, vio la quemadura en el pecho del pequeño que miraba a la nada- Eiji, lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto"

"No es mi papá- murmuro, vio a su madre que le mantenía entre sus brazos- ¿por qué diría eso? Tu y yo supimos que si lo es"

"Es difícil de explicar mi niño. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, saldremos de esta"

"No- negó suavemente, se aparto de los brazos de la mujer- tu saldrías, debiste hacer lo que te diría"

"No digas eso- le abrazo- todo estará bien, saldremos de esta"

XxxxxxX

"Mamá…"

"Soy Komaki, ya lo sabes- dijo mientras permanecía sentada bajo la pequeña ventila y observaba el débil titilar de las estrellas- ¿qué ocurre?"

"¿Por qué papá dice que no soy su hijo?"

"Eiji…ahora si que hablas raro- rió dulcemente, abrió los brazos en señal de que se acercase, sin embargo el pelirrojo permaneció en su sitio viendo fija y seriamente a su madre- estoy segura de que serás un hombre muy guapo"

"Mamá…saldrás de esta"

"Saldremos, Ei-chan, saldremos- el pequeño negó y al fin se acerco a la mujer con su osito en brazos- eres bastante más inteligente de lo que demuestras y no es por ofender"

"No odio a papá- sentenció para asombro de su acompañante- no lo odio aún después de que nos hiciese daño, lo que no me gusta es que te diga mentirosa"

"¿Qué dices?"

"No lo odio por que no importa que, nada puede borrar de mi la imagen que tengo de él- Komaki miro asombrada al pelirrojo y sin más dejo libre unas lágrimas. Seguro que ese niño sería un gran hombre en el futuro, extendió los brazos y esta vez el infante acepto el abrazo"

"Eres enorme Ei-chan, pero te lo repito, saldremos de esta"

XxxxxxX

"¿Y bien? ¿qué decidiste querida? Mandarlo a un orfanato es la mejor opción"

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- respondió abrazando contra si al pelirrojo quien a su vez abrazaba a su fiel osito- querido, recapacítalo. Es una locura todo esto que estas haciendo. Todo lo que haz hecho a nuestro hijo"

"¡El no es mi hijo! ¡Maldita zorra!- grito furioso, le vieron sacar algo del interior de su saco- en vista de que no me dejas más opción tendré que seguir con mi plan original- el pequeño se estremeció al ver la pequeña arma que dirigía hacia él, la mujer le abrazo más fuerte con si- por fin los hemos encontrado, lamentablemente los matones han matado a mi querido hijo y han dejado mal herida a mi esposa- se acerco a madre e hijo, forcejeo con su mujer para separarle del pelirrojo, una vez logro su cometido disparo contra Komaki hiriendola en el brazo"

"¡Mamá!"

"No desesperes mocoso ya llegara tu momento y tu Komaki, me seguirás en teatro, no te será difícil- rió para nuevamente disparar contra su esposa"

"¡Mamá!- el pequeño chillo espantado al ver como su progenitora comenzaba a forcejear con el hombre por que soltara el arma. La sangre manaba de sus heridas y haciendo muecas de dolor y esfuerzo logro que el otro soltase el arma- mamá- vio el arma en el piso y no muy seguro se acerco a tomarla. El rostro de ambos adultos se lleno de espanto"

"Suelta eso, Eiji- le ordeno Masataka- suelta eso, es peligroso- a pesar del miedo el pelirrojo le miro curioso- suelta el arma"

"Eiji, suéltala- intervino su madre soltando a su esposo, los mayores se vieron asustados- Eiji"

"Dame el arma Eiji"

"¡No!"

"Eiji, el arma- comenzó a temblara asustado vio a uno y luego a otro pero sin atreverse a hacer o decir algo- papá te esta pidiendo el arma- el hombre se puso a su altura y extendió la mano esperando que le obedeciese- ¡dame de una maldita vez el arma!- tembloroso y como pudo se acerco al hombre para horror de su madre que comenzó a gimotear asustada- muy buen chico- sonrió al recibir el revolver, atrajo al chico hacia si provocando que el monigote de felpa cayese del brazos del pelirrojo, Komaki dispuesta a forcejear nuevamente retrocedió al ver como le amenazaba al poner el cañón en la pequeña sien"

"Masataka, por favor recapacita…no puedes, es nuestro hijo"

"Si, claro- rió fascinado al escuchar los sollozos asustados del pequeño- ya tranquilo, hijo mío, esto será rápido y luego no sabrás nada"

"¡Masataka!"

"Ni un paso- separo el revolver de la pequeña sien y apunto a la mujer- Komaki, no quiero lastimarte, así que estáte quieta- distraído estaba y fue el momento que aprovecho el pequeño pelirrojo para morder el brazo que le apresaba el cuello, de reflejo el mayor le soltó- ¡ingrato!…¡Komaki!- se sobresalto al sentir de nueva cuenta el ataque de su esposa- ¡maldita zorra!- logro acertarle una bofetada que la hizo caer de espaldas – ya me estoy cansando de todo esto- se giro hacia el pequeño pero se extraño al no encontrarlo al primer vistazo, pero el pequeño golpe en la espinilla le hizo volver la vista hacia abajo- muy listo pero no te servirá de nada- sonrió, apunto en el medio de la frente- no te dolerá o al menos eso creo…mmh…-el pequeño pelirrojo permaneció serio aún cuando tenía el cañón del arma en la frente y sin esperarse lo siguiente vio como el pequeño usaba esos buenos y ágiles reflejos que había adquirido con el kendo para hacer a un lado su rostro y morder su muñeca, con la clara intensión de que soltase el arma- ¡maldito mocoso!- grito herido, zarandeo el brazo tratando de que le soltase"

"¡Eiji!- Komaki se puso de pie aprisa y se acerco a padre e hijo para separarles y de paso quitarle el arma a Masataka"

"¡Suéltame mocoso! ¡ingrato!"

"¡Eiji!- le abrazo atrayéndole hacia si pero sin lograr que soltase al hombre, pronto se percato de lo peligroso que podía resultar ese forcejeo para cualquiera de los tres- ¡Eiji, suéltalo!"

"¡Mal nacido!- el cañón del arma se movía sin apuntar a un objetivo en concreto, el pelirrojo seguía firmemente aferrado a la muñeca del mayor, la mujer dispuesta a separarles y el hombre zarandeando una y otra vez el brazo con un imparable temblor en la mano lastimada. Un nuevo y brusco forcejeo y el gatillo se acciono…"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Era increíble que de dos células comenzara la vida, que solo dos pequeñas y minúsculas células fuesen las encargadas de crear a un ser humano, que solo ellas fueran las privilegiadas de guardar y asignar información y aún más sorprendente que una vez mezcladas aún quedasen rastros de su esencia original, por que a fin de cuentas somos organismos diferentes.

Tan diferentes que solo una parte se manifiesta en nuestro físico y el resto se queda guardado en algún lugar solo para luego, algunas generaciones después manifestarse.

Asombroso el que con solo una pequeña muestra del vital liquido interior sirva para resolver el acertijo de toda una vida.

Y mientras lo médicos jugaban con el líquido carmín, la verdad parecía desnudarse ante el sin gran ciencia.

Tamborileo los dedos de manera distraída sobre la mesita, que solían acercarle al regazo para que comiese, mientras escuchaba al abogado explicarle algunas cosas de las que ni siquiera se llegaba a enterar.

Dio un resoplido para apartar uno de los mechones que escapaban de los vendajes que cubrían su cabeza y se contento con pasar la vista de uno al otro, solo observando como se dirigían frías miradas de odio.

"¿Y hay algo malo que podría pasar de acuerdo al resultado?"

"No pienses en eso- le tranquilizo- Aniki y yo estamos aquí"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa"

"¿Cómo?"

"Syuusuke- ambos giraron a ver al susodicho que permanecía sentado en el sofá cercano entre los ositos de felpa- me insistió en estar presente cuando diesen los resultados"

"Solo esta preocupado por ti- arqueo una ceja dándole a entender su duda- estas demasiado confiado"

"Y tu demasiado malhumorado- intervino el castaño que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio viendo su propia fotografía que decoraba una de aquellas horripilantes paredes- Yuuta sabe lo que hace"

"Como si no lo supiera- gruño"

"¡Aniki, nii-san!- les regaño el menor, debía darle el crédito, desde que despertase había recobrado su habitual lado amargo. Giro el rostro cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Masataka acompañado de los otros dos abogados y de un par de médicos. Suspiro con aire derrotado, alzó la vista y se contento con que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Pronto noto como Syuusuke parecía ponerse en guardia, miro de refilón a su lado al notar a su padre tan cerca"

"Muy bien ingrato, creíste que con ese estudio falso todo quedaba resuelto, ya verás que tu hermosa ilusión llego hasta aquí"

"¿De que me hablas? No sé de ningún estudio"

"Ja, ese que le diste a tu noviecito y en el que supuestamente Komaki dejo una nota para ti- giro a ver a Syuusuke que se encogió de hombros- no te molestes en fingir, ya tenemos los verdaderos resultados- dicho esto retrocedió un par de pasos. El pelirrojo quedo tan perplejo que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar al llamado de Yuuta"

"Los estudios de los que te habla existen, cuando el grafologo termine con ellos te los daré- ¿grafologo? ¿de que hablaban? ¿de que se había perdido en los dos días que había dormido?"

"Yuuta-kun…- sin embargo el ojigris le calló con la mirada. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza como si con ese simple movimiento pudiese calmar el dolor que comenzaba a nacer en alguna parte con unas constantes punzadas. Miro al medico encargado de realizar los estudios mientras leía unos datos en los papeles que llevaba sujetos en una tabla, ese simple gesto le enfermo, como si no supiese los resultados, como si no supiese lo que significaban. Masataka tenía razón, una vez dijesen la verdad su ilusión habría terminado para siempre. Cerró y apretó los ojos para calmar el mareo y volvió a abrirlos al sentir una mano sobre su hombro; alzó la vista, sin retirar la mano de su cabeza, para toparse con el perfil de un sonriente Yuuta. ¿por qué sonreía? Sintió un tic nervioso, como antaño, al ver esa sonrisa. Busco al fotógrafo con la mirada y vio la misma sonrisa con aire triunfante, ¿por qué sonreían? Se guardo las ganas de gritar que borrasen ese ridículo gesto de sus rostros. Un momento… ¿acaso sonreían por los resultados? Miro aprisa a Masataka. Hacia años que no le veía así, ese rostro lleno de terror…ese rostro que solo podía reflejar que había cometido…un error. Recordaba que solo una vez visto así a su padre y aquella ocasión había sido…- Komaki…"

"¡Ni lo digas!- grito nervioso, su abogado tuvo que socorrerle para que no cayese al suelo"

"Pero…Masataka…"

"¡Ni lo digas, ingrato!- se soltó del agarre y como pudo llego al sofá, del cual Fuji se aparto aprisa, no con mucho agrado- ni lo digas- murmuro- ni lo digas"

XxxxxxX

Tener que resignarse a que había perdido la beca para la academia de Versalles no le era un gran consuelo y menos en la condición en la que se encontraba; pero para su disgusto el médico le había mandado reposo dentro del mismos hospital al menos por un par de semanas más y eso si bien le iba.

¡Kami! ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi? ¿en que te he ofendido para recibir todos tus castigos?

Aun le quedaba una oportunidad y esa era ir a la misma academia de Versalles a presentar nuevamente la audición, competir contras otros sujetos, venidos de todas partes del mundo, solo para conseguir esa codiciada plaza en la compañía.

Pero bueno, de nada le servía estar pensando en eso si tenía que permanecer en cama. ¡Pero eran solo un par de semanas! Un par de semanas en las que otro listillo podía robarle esa gran oportunidad.

Bufo molesto y en respuesta a su acto recibió un suave golpe en la mejilla.

"¿Piensas mover o te quedaras viendo a ver si el tablero lo hace por ti?- le pregunto con un leve tono de molestia en la voz"

"Lo siento, es que ya me aburrí"

"Oh, bueno. ¿Quieres que te lea algo?"

"No se trata de que me distraigas con otra cosa. Ya me aburrí de estar en este sitio- se explico- necesito salir"

"Ya hemos hablado de ello- se contento con responderle. Torció los labios molesto, con todo ese encierro era cuando comprendía por que en algún momento pasado había creído odiar ese maldito fotógrafo rarito, sádico y loco…hace mucho que no pensaba en Syuusuke de esa manera, ¿era buena señal? Lo dudaba"

"¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo algo productivo en ves de estar aquí?"

"Si lo que te molesta es mi presencia, solo dilo- volvió a torcer los labios, sin duda había algo raro entre ambos. Su ánimo se encontraba en preventivo, ninguno de los dos sabía como se encontraría el otro. Había días en que Fuji era quien debía lidiar con el ánimo de Kikumaru y otros en los que era viceversa, aunque existían días en los que no se podían ver ni en pintura, ¿qué les ocurría? Era algo que ni sus conocidos podían explicarse- ¿necesitas algo?"

"Salir de aquí si es posible"

"Ya hemos hablado de ello. Deja de lado el ballet un tiempo, ahora solo debes de pensar en ti. Además…"

"¿Además?"

"Acabas de cerrar un largo capítulo de tu vida, necesitas renovarte, ir con calma"

"Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?- sonrió de lado, se puso de pie sin molestarse en ayudar al pelirrojo que comenzó a guardar las piezas del ajedrez (regalo de los hermanos Echizen que le habían ido a visitar), le vio un momento tratando de analizar lo que acababa de decirle. No era la primera vez que le decían eso, ya antes Tezuka se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones mientras fueron novios. ¿Qué les pasaba últimamente? No lo sabía, de un momento a otro la ilusión que provoca el enamoramiento parecía haberse roto; pero era justamente eso lo que no podía explicarse, ya antes había tenido que lidiar con un malhumorado Eiji y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ahora por el contrario parecía que esa irritabilidad se había vuelto contagiosa. No le molestaba cuidar del pelirrojo mientras permaneciera en el hospital, además de que la misma Ayame, apoyada por Yuuta, le habían obligado a volver a casa las tres noches posteriores a que Kikumaru despertase, así que solo le permitían estar cerca del bailarín durante el día. (Bueno, lo único que realmente le comenzaba a hartar era el hecho de que su prometido derramarse los vasos que le acercaba llenos de agua, cosa que se estaba haciendo una costumbre cada vez que era hora de tomar el medicamento) Algo andaba realmente mal con ellos"

"Si, me lo han dicho un par de veces- respondió tras la pausa y con paso calmado se acerco a la pared donde se lucía el marco que custodiaba la replica de ESPINA DORSAL. Le vio fijamente, como si en su vida le hubiera visto alguna vez- Mitsu solía decírmelo en los las últimas semanas que estuvimos juntos. Pense que me lo decía por que le molestaba que le fotografiara sin su permiso- calló, ladeo el rostro sin dejar de ver el retrato- pero quien iba a decir que era por que ya no estaba muy feliz. Claro, ¿y quien lo va estar cuando tienen a un modelo esperándolo en casa?"

"Yo tampoco estaría muy contento si me tomaras un foto mientras me visto después del relajo- manifestó atrayendo la atención del castaño, que le miraba con una ceja arqueada"

"¿Cómo sabes que fue después del relajo?"

"A primera vista el cactus lo oculta bien pero cuando se esta viendo un buen rato, te lo digo por experiencia, te das cuenta de las marcas en la espalda- se explico como si fuese lo mas lógico. Se miraron un momento para después desviar las miradas, una de la otra, y fijarlas en el retrato. Poco se podía apreciar del segundo plano pero eso no importaba pues desde el principio la atención corría al primer plano donde se veía parte de una mesita en la que reposaba un gran y largo cactus, el borde de la mesita chocaba con la parte trasera de un sofá, en el cual estaba un hombre de espalda a la cámara, evidentemente poniéndose la camisa. El atractivo de la fotografía venía en el momento en que la espalda del hombre se había alineado con el largirucho cactus- Syuusuke"

"¿Ya lo haz notado?"

XxxxxxX

Se desperezo mientras veía a su lado a Takumi que seguí dormitando.

Tras una interminable discusión logro que Kazuhiko ni Takumi le obligaran a volver a casa, ambos hombres había desistido ante la determinación del castaño por quedarse en el hospital.

Tallo levemente sus ojos y se acomodo en la butaca que había fungido de lecho durante la noche.

"Fuji-kun- giro el rostro en busca de la fuente de ese llamado, se topo con el segundo de los hermanos Kikumaru que le miraba seriamente. Recordaba que las veces en que había visto a Kazuhiko siempre se lo había topado con aspecto intachable, pero desde hacia unos días se había tenido que acostumbrar, y no era el único, a verlo vestido de manera más casual- ¿pudiste dormir?"

"Para serte sincero los sofás nunca han sido mi cama favorita pero hay ocasiones en las que son imposibles evadirlos- respondió, oyeron un gruñido por parte del otro. Le vieron removerse entre sueños para volver a caer en brazos de morfeo"

"Eiji se esta recuperando muy bien, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho el doctor. Se sorprenden de que para haber caído de las escaleras y recibir un impacto en el brazo esta bastante vivo- comento"

"Eso mismo me pareció- corroboro- demasiado despierto, diría yo. Otro podría estarse quejando del dolor"

"Ya…- se paso una mano de manera distraída por su castaña cabellera, se acerco con paso vacilante a donde el fotógrafo estaba- eto… Fuji-kun. La verda…mmh…- arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta, no era muy normal ver a Kikumaru Kazuhiko tan dudoso- quiero ofrecerte un disculpa"

"¿Cómo?"

"No era mi verdadera intención provocar que Eiji y tu se peleasen, bueno, quizá si"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Estaba celoso- confeso- imagínate. Seguro no te costara nada, tienes un hermano pequeño. Crees que haz perdido para siempre a tu hermanito y años después vuelve pero a la par descubres que no vuelve solo, que hay alguien con él. Tenía miedo de que me lo quitaras, celoso de pensar de que solo lo tendría por tiempos, ya no sería más mi hermanito. ¿Entiendes?"

"Claro, te entiendo, más de lo que crees- sonrió. Sabía que las cosas que le habían dicho habían sido de las más ácidas de su repertorio pero solo era para poder recuperar a su hermano. Suspiro, sabía lo que sentía- cuando se trata de tu amado otouto haces hasta lo prohibido por protegerle…te entiendo, si"

"Pero todo me salió mal- rió como disculpándose de su error, Fuji lo vio detenidamente y por un momento pudo ver un leve aire similar al de Eiji en ese gesto. Sonrió y nuevamente centro la atención en el durmiente de a su lado- me di cuenta que Eiji venía con intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido y a la vez de estar contigo, pero cometí el error. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho"

"¿Perdón?"

"Cuida del niño favorito, si no lo haces haré que te arrepientas"

"Oh…- sudó la gota gorda y sonrió nervioso- lo sé, Hikari me tiene amenazado"

"Ja- y al igual que el fotógrafo miro al que seguía en el reino de Morfeo- papá también te lo encarga- se encogió de hombros cuando sintió la perplejidad del otro- ha entendido sus errores y todo ese asunto, lo que le sigue impresionando es el parecido que tiene Eiji con mamá- hizo una pausa y se acerco a donde su hermano dormía- Komaki era la personificación del amor y la bondad, siempre nos cultivo la idea de llevar la fiesta en paz con todo el mundo, de sonreír y de disfrutar la vida. Todas las enseñanzas las fuimos olvidando poco a poco pero cuando Eiji volvió pudimos recordar todo y eso fue lo que impresiono a papá. Me lo confeso el otro día que le dieron los resultados de la prueba; me dijo que el niño favorito no le guardaba rencor y que le había dicho algo muy importante, que no importaba que, nada podía borrar la imagen de tenía de él- se inclino levemente para acariciar el rostro de Takumi, quien en ningún momento hizo ademán de reaccionar a la caricia- le impresiono el parecido natural que tenía con Komaki. Desde su forma de hablar, su forma de expresarse, el inegable parecido físico e inclusive esa capacidad escénica. Si, es bastante buen actor, ya te lo había dicho"

"Todo esto… lo sabías"

"Si. les oía hablar del asunto unos días antes de que el niño mimado huyese de casa- se encogió de hombros- no quise decir nada pero ahora sé que si lo hubiese hecho le hubiera ahorrado algunas penas a mi otouto"

"¿Qué pasara con esos dos ahora?"

"Papá no quiere verle y Eiji esta igual. Necesitan tiempo- se explico- papá necesita estar solo y Eiji solo necesita rodearse del amor que le fue negado por años. Estoy seguro que le costara trabajo alguno, hasta en eso se parece a mamá, en esa capacidad nata de atraer a las personas a su alrededor. Eso si, me pidió que te diera el mensaje, cuídalo o verás; Komaki se fue y volvió en él, así que cuídalo- inevitablemente a su mente volvieron las palabras de Eiji,. _amaba a mi madre y te lo digo sin miedo a equivocarme_ He ahí la explicación de por que Masataka había logrado confundir en una ocasión al pelirrojo"

"Gracias- murmuro al fin tras una larga pausa- pero deberías de hablar con él, es a quien debes de decirle todo esto- consulto su reloj de pulsera- ya debe de estar despierto, si no te molesta iré a verle"

Se puso de pie, hecho un último vistazo a ambos hermanos y se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la habitación donde estaría su pelirrojo despertando quizá molesto por seguir en aquel sitio.

Hoy se sentía de buen humor, esperaba poder contagiárselo al otro, ya era hora de que ambos comenzaran hacer algo con esa relación que mantenían.

Arqueo una ceja al notar la puerta abierta, le extrañaba a esa hora por lo general la enfermera todavía no pasaba por la habitación de Kikumaru, a menos que Eiji saliera de la cama.

Apresuro el paso la poca distancia que le quedaba, entro solo para toparse con el lecho vacío y a los dos Daigoros sentaditos en el sofá.

Se acerco a la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, lo abrió del golpe sin encontrar nada.

Rechino los dientes furioso y golpeo la pared más cercana, dio un rápido vistazo con la intención de encontrar algún indicio de donde se podía haber metido el pelirrojo.

¿A dónde demonios podía haber huido ese mocoso?…¡que preguntas hacía! Ya lo sabía. Nada más lo cogiera se iba enterar ese Kikumaru Eiji.

**AVAVAVAVA**

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUISO HACER PERO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO HIZO:**

**1 – en capítulos anteriores había mencionado que Eiji había ido a escondidas al cementerio la vez que murió su abuela, sin embargo en el capítulo anterior mencione que las cenizas del abuelo Satoshi estarían a lado de las de la abuela en un pequeño templo que estaba dentro de la propiedad de los Kikumaru, ¿entonces? Fue error mío, olvide por completo el detalle de la abuela, lamentablemente no veo manera de arreglarlo así que ustedes con la versión que mas les guste XDDDD**

**Bueno lo del principio del capítulo en verdad espero que no se lo tomen como una ofensa pero deben entender lo frustrante que puede resultar que no te den una opinión, independientemente de que sea buena o mala. Ahora me disculpo por el final super telenovelesco que deje en este capítulo pero es que hasta ahí dio la señorita inspiración.**

**¿Qué más? ¡ah, si! La próxima vez serán dos capítulos, el 35 y el epílogo, espérenlo con ansias locas XDDDD**

**Me despido no sin antes invitarles a que den click en ese botón que dice chapter review y dejen su comentario (pues a fin de cuentas esos son mi paga n-n)**

**Nos estamos leyendo, bexos.**

**Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE**


	38. 35 Bendita Ilusión

**Aquí llego con el esperado final de esta cosa. Pero antes de pasar a leer les pido de la manera mas atenta que se regresen al segundo capítulo especial y lean las notas iniciales, bueno al menos aquellos que tienen duda acerca de CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE. Si no pues solo para que se acuerden.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, me mataste de la risa con el sexteto de los cuatro ojos en el segundo capítulo de New PoT XD.**

**Sin más leed y disfrutar de este último capítulo**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**35**

**BENDITA ILUSION **

**(El juego del todo o nada, O jura que no haz de dejarme marchar)**

"Muchas gracias por todo- dijo mientras daba un último sorbo a su taza de té y se disponía a ponerse el jersey cuando vio al otro negar suavemente al tiempo que abría un paquete de goma de mascar sin dejar de ver constantemente por la venta el ir y venir de los autos- realmente espero no causarles problemas una vez termine todo esto"

"Solamente acuérdate de nosotros cuando seas famoso- hablo el dueño del apartamento desviando momentáneamente la vista de la ventana- además dudo de que Jiroh-chan se imagine siquiera que estuviste aquí"

"Deja de preocuparte por eso- intervino un recién salido de la cocina- solo sigue la ruta que hemos trazado y no te encontraran al menos hasta dentro de un par de días. Eso si no te aseguro que te salves de una buena reprimenda"

"Pero ustedes fueron quienes me ayudaron- insistió viendo a uno y a otro. Tanto Marui como Ryoga negaron suavemente"

"Saliste por tu propio pie- le tranquilizo el escultor, le vio consultar su reloj de pulsera- ¡vaya! Vamos retrasados. ¡Ryoma, date prisa!"

"¡Voy!- vieron al susodicho salir de la habitación principal cargando una mochila al hombro y bajo el brazo lo que parecía una aburrida pijama de hospital- termine, lo hice lo mejor que pude aunque no creo que sen den cuenta"

"Igualmente- hablo el actor- lo repito, diré que es un disfraz para la siguiente representación- tomo la prenda y reviso las costuras que había realizado el ojidorado junto a las manchas que simulaban ser sangre"

"Y yo espero que no tengamos que hacer uso de todos estos montajes- terció el pelirrojo al que pertenecía originalmente ese pijama y al igual que Ryoga consulto su reloj de pulsera- vamos retrasados. A estas alturas estarán descubriendo que no estoy"

"Cierto, Kamio-san y Mukahi-san deben de estar ya afuera de la academia- el ojirosa tenía razón, esos dos le esperarían ahí y le escoltarían hasta su escondite definitivo de ese día. Subió la cremallera del jersey y se quito aprisa el collarín- puedes mancharlo de la pintura o simplemente ocultarlo- le dijo al tiempo que el otro lo cogía no muy seguro"

"No deberías esforzarte, deberías quedártelo"

"Estaré bien- le aseguro, tomo la mochila que le ofrecía el más joven- gracias. Debemos irnos- Ryoga asintió- muchas gracias por todo, Marui-kun"

"Vale, les llamare cuando vengan. Dense prisa para que no se los topen en el camino"

Se despidieron aprisa del actor y salieron aprisa hacia su siguiente destino.

Aquel se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de búsqueda del tesoro, un juego en que sabía que al menor descuido o rezago darían con su localización y eso conllevaba a que lo volvieran a postrar en esa horrible cama de hospital, de recibir la riña de sus hermanos, sus amigos y del mismo Syuusuke, pero lo más importante era que podía perder su última oportunidad de volver a audicionar por una beca en la academia de Versalles.

Gakuto le había informado que definitivamente la beca la había perdido sin embargo que al contarle a Hanamura los pormenores de la situación accedió a que volviese a realizar la prueba, pero esta vez no sería fácil (además ella se encargaría de convencer a Sakaki).

Primero realizaría una prueba a nivel nacional de donde elegirían a diez personas más las cuales tendrían que competir mas tarde en Versalles con otros doscientos sujetos de todas partes del mundo y solo doce serían seleccionados (los seis primeros elegidos, de donde había salido Eiji, ellos ya tenían su lugar más que asegurado en la compañía al igual que la beca); de los doce, seis asegurarían su lugar en la compañía y la beca, mientras que los seis restantes solo recibirían la beca y con el tiempo lucharían por un lugar en la compañía.

Suspiro derrotado al recordar la tediosa explicación del pelicereza, pero con base en esa información pudo trazar el plan que llevaría a cabo con ayuda de los hermanos Echizen y algunos otros que, tras una larga charla consigo mismos sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto en este caso, accedieron ayudarle.

Miro al frente, a los asientos de piloto y copiloto donde iban los hermanos Echizen viendo de manera nerviosa el reloj que parpadeaba en el tablero del auto, mentalmente repaso el plan de principio a fin.

n-n-n- Flash back-n-n-n

"Eiji- giró el rostro hacia la puerta por donde asomaba Fuji- son lo Echizen"

"¡O´chibi!- exclamo dando a entender que debía dejarles pasar. Sonrió ampliamente dentro de todo lo malo que le había estado pasando en esos días al ver a los chicos"

"Kikumaru-kun- le saludo el más joven- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Oh, disculpa, es una pregunta muy tonta"

"Estoy bien, los médicos se encargan de mantenerme drogado, no te preocupes- respondió sarcásticamente"

"Y que lo digas. Hola- le saludo Ryoga- con ese líquido se encargan de hacerte sentir feliz- señalo al paquetito de plástico que colgaba de un tubo y del que salía un tubo delgado que estaba conectado al brazo de Kikumaru- el suero contiene varios medicamentos para ello- explico, suspiro al tiempo que le entregaba un pequeño paquete que llevaba consigo- es de parte de Ryoma y mío"

"Seguro te caerá bien con eso de que no te dejan hacer nada- intervino Ryoma mientras veía al pelirrojo abrir el paquete. Eiji vio interesado la cajita de madera que fungía de tablero y que a la vez custodiaba las piezas de ajedrez"

"Muchas gracias- tomó una de las torres mientras la inspeccionaba- aunque espero no tener que usarlo tan seguido en este sitio"

"Pasara un buen rato antes de que salgas de aquí- le consoló Ryoma- ¿Qué pasara con tu beca?"

"Un compañero me a explicado como esta la situación y es obvio que la he perdido"

"Suerte para la próxima- murmuro el escultor quien había tomaba asiento en el sofás a lado de Daigoro grande"

"¡Baka!- le regaño el menor al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama para ver mejor al bailarín- discúlpalo"

"No te preocupes y de hecho necesito toda la suerte del mundo, cosa que dudo tener en este momento- suspiro- la siguiente prueba es dentro de cuatro días"

"Pues escapaba- le aconsejo Ryoga para horror de su hermano"

"¿Y que crees que me preocupa en estos momentos?- respondió ácidamente"

"Pero, Kikumaru-kun, aun no se encuentra del todo bien como para ponerse a audicionar para una beca"

"Me encuentro bien, son los médicos los que hacen tanto teatro"

"Bien dicho"

"¡Baka! No le apoyes- miro nuevamente al pelirrojo- además donde piensas ir, no te dejaran ir por la buenas"

"Chibisuke, en vez de estar criticando deberías apoyarlo- esta vez le regaño el mayor- ¿tienes alguien que podría ocultarte el tiempo suficiente?"

"He estado pensando- dijo de manera pensativa- el departamento de Inui ya no es un lugar seguro para mi"

"Será del primero que sospechen- corroboro el escultor – nosotros también seríamos un buen blanco para buscarte"

"¿Algún vecino?"

"Ya pensé en eso y al único que conozco también le preguntaran- se explico- aunque sería el mejor lugar para llegar- miro como ambos hermanos arqueaban la ceja a modo de pregunta- si llego a mi departamento de alguna forma u otra podría dejar indicios de que estuve ahí, es mejor llegar a otro sitio"

"Tienes razón, sería cosa de que le pidieras el favor- asintió levemente al tiempo que el mayor de los Echizen se ponía de pie para ofrecerle el móvil- vamos, llámale"

"Pero…- giro a ver al menor que se encogió de hombros y sonrió suavemente"

"De nada serviría regañarte si estas decidido a hacerlo- aclaro- podríamos llamarle a Inui, quizá se le ocurra alguna idea- y dicho esto tomo su móvil y comenzó a marcar. Kikumaru vio al menor y luego sintió como el otro le restregaba el aparato en la mejilla"

"Date prisa- le vio detenidamente y prosiguió- supongo que algo de mi ropa podría quedarte- guardo silencio mientras los otros se encargaban de hacer esas llamadas, se acerco tranquilamente hacia el ventanal que tenía vista al pasillo y monto guardia discretamente por si alguien venía"

"…¿Esta Gakuto contigo?"

"_Si, te tengo en el altavoz_- se explico Marui al otro lado del auricular-_ a estado escuchando todo y no parece muy feliz con lo que vas a hacer_"

"Juro que te libró de toda complicidad ante Yuushi si me ayudas, enano- rogó"

"_¿Lo juras? Mmh…no será tarea fácil_- le oyó meditar un momento para unos segundos después hablar_- ¿y Bunta?_"

"También le ayudare si se mete en problemas con Jiroh, por favor. ¿Realmente crees que alguno de esos sujetos puede ser un digno rival para ti?"

"_De acuerdo, me convenciste ¿Qué debemos hacer?_"

"Eso…les llamare dentro de unos minutos, tengo que confirmar un par de cosas más y les explicare todo"

"_Estaremos esperando tu llamada entonces_- dijo el actor y finalizo la llamada"

"Primer destino listo- sonrió mirando al escultor para luego ambos estar al pendiente de Ryoma, le vieron sonreír de manera triunfante y terminar la llamada"

"Inui no esta muy feliz con tu idea pero ayudara- confirmo el chico- tus compañeros también te ayudaran con el montaje- le informo- eso si, Inui te recomienda que no estés más de dos días en el mismo sitio- dijo mientras parecía meditar las palabras del de gafas- Shishido y Ootori te esconderán en su apartamento los dos días si así lo quieres pero necesitas tener otro sitio para ocultarte"

"¿Alguno de tus compañeros del minisuper o de la academia?"

"Oh, no. Tengo una idea mejor, tengo alguien que me debe una y muy grande- sonrió maliciosamente para perplejidad de los otros dos- Ryoga…"

"Usa el móvil lo que necesites- le dijo ante la pregunta no formulada- chibisuke vigila que nadie venga mientras me encargo de quitarle el suero. Necesitas estar lo más lúcido posible para poder escapar; con tres días y lo que resta de este estarás bien. Solo encárgate de disimular el derrame"

"¿Con quien crees que hablas? Recuerda que mi madre era actriz, no me cuesta nada fingir- ambos hermanos sonrieron ante el comentario mientras el pelirrojo parecía tratar de recordar un número- una vez que confirme este sitio podremos armar el plan"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

Y así era como había empezado todo, con la desintoxicación de cu cuerpo ante el suero, la confirmación del último escondite y la verificación de las últimas rondas de los médicos; con todo esos elementos habían logrado idear un plan muy parecido al mapa de un tesoro. Las primeras pistas les llevarían a lugares que solía frecuentar, donde por supuesto no le encontrarían y si de pura suerte daban con el primer escondite, él ya estaría bien lejos y escondido en el lugar menos esperado para los que le conocían.

Los involucrados actuarían de forma que no supiesen nada e inclusive confiaba, en Ryoga principalmente, para que lograran confundirles.

Solo rezaba por que ninguno de ellos se arrepintiese de última hora y delatase su ubicación.

Pronto pudo ver a lo lejos la academia donde le esperarían Gakuto y Kamio, quienes le escoltarían a pie hasta el apartamento de la pareja mangaka-guionista.

Abrió aprisa la mochila y rebusco hasta encontrar una gorra que se coloco aprisa para ocultar sus rojizo cabello. Cerro la mochila justo en el momento en que Ryoga estaciono el auto frente a la acera donde esperaba un pelicereza.

"Hasta aquí llegamos- hablo el mayor aún con el motor en marcha- dense prisa- les urgió"

"Si muchas gracias- dijo al tiempo que bajaba del vehículo, el otro miraba nervioso de un lado a otro de la calle- ¿Dónde esta Kamio?"

"Nos espera más allá- dijo señalando en la dirección que tomarían- será un poco más rápido si rodeamos- se explico al tiempo que el timbre del móvil de Ryoma sonaba, el menor se apresuro a contestar"

"Diga…Marui-san, ¿Qué ocurrió?…entendido, gracias- colgó aprisa y miro nervioso al pelirrojo- acaban de llegar a tu apartamento y cabe la posibilidad de que alguien venga hacia acá"

"Ustedes también deben irse. ¿permanecerán juntos?…bien- dijo cuando les vio asentir- gracias por todo y hasta otra- se despidieron de los hermanos y echaron a andar aprisa por donde estaría Kamio esperándoles- ¿seguro que tienen la dirección correcta?"

"Claro, mi apartamento no queda muy lejos de ahí- ante este comentario el más alto se tranquilizo- date prisa que vamos retrasados- siguieron caminando sin decir más- ahora si que me debes una grande, Kikumaru"

"Tendrás que recordármelo cuando sea famoso- el pelicereza gruño"

"Esa chica, Megumi, ya se encargo de tu registro, te estará esperando mañana en el lugar. Sabrás llegar, supongo"

"De eso ya se encargo otra persona- tras un par de calles se encontraron con Kamio que le apresuro con señas a lo lejos"

"Llegan tarde- les reprimió- se supone que un paso en falso y todo se irá a la goma, Kikumaru- le regaño"

"Lo sé, después me riñes- y sin más los tres siguieron el camino aprisa y en silencio. Kamio por delante y la cereza a lado del más alto. El camino que había escogido los otros dos era bastante transito, ideal para escabullirse si era necesario, pronto el silencio entre ambos bailarines mas juntos se rompió con el timbre del móvil del más bajo"

"Diga- atendió sin dejar de caminar mientras el chico del ritmo regresaba a su lado- ¡Yuushi! ¡que sorpresa que me llames tan temprano! ¿Qué ocurrió?- un sudor frío les recorrió a los tres- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué Kikumaru escapo del hospital?- ¡vaya que el pelicereza tenía madera de actor!- ¿Dónde te encuentras?…ya veo. ¿Yo? Pase la noche en casa de Kamio vamos hacia mi apartamento…si, yo te hablo más tarde si sé algo. Besos- colgó y miro nervioso a los otros dos- va hacia la cafetería y Fuji-san hacia la academia. ¿puedes correr?"

"No, pero creo que será necesario- y sin más palabras el trío de pelirrojos echo a correr"

XxxxxxX

Maldijo para sus adentro al toparse con el tercer semáforo en rojo del trayecto. Golpeo furioso el volante mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera, si no se daba prisa no lo alcanzaría.

Kazuhiko y Takumi habían decidido dirigirse al apartamento del pelirrojo, dándole la misión de buscarle en la academia.

El semáforo cambio de color y sin esperar piso el acelerador, a esas alturas Takumi ya debía de haber informado a los dos amigos del bailarín y a sus hermanas, los primeros se encargarían de buscarle en la cafetería, mientras él mismo había pedido ayuda a Yuuta de ir a su casa y vigilar si el otro tenía la osadía de regresar.

Aunque siendo sinceros dudaba de que lo fuesen a encontrar en alguno de esos sitios que solía frecuentar, aunque eso era lo de menos, debían encontrarlo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Eiji? Era ahora que entendía el malhumor del pelirrojo, ese había sido su escudo ante el nerviosismo de la situación.

¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a huir así? ¡Ya se las pagaría ese mocoso!

Vislumbro a lo lejos la academia y al igual que hace unas semanas atrás derrapo para estacionarse aprisa, bajo del auto solo para toparse con las instalaciones cerradas.

Maldijo nuevamente y echo a correr algunas calles más allá sin encontrar rastro de Eiji.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

Sabía, estaba seguro, que ese sería uno de los primeros sitios que visitaría, pero claro el pelirrojo sabía más que él. Quizá más tarde, si, más tarde.

Miro su reloj de pulsera y decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa.

XxxxxxxX

"Tengo que irme aprisa. Eto…puedes tomar lo que sea de la heladera, tomar una siesta. En fin ponte cómodo y recuerda si el teléfono suena tres veces, cuelga y vuelve a sonar somos nosotros- echo un rápido vistazo al apartamento y se fijo en el pelirrojo- debo irme"

"Vale, date prisa que si llegan y no estas sospecharan. Muchas gracias y disculpa la molestia"

"No es ninguna. Bueno volveremos hasta la tarde"

Vio salir al peliplateado para al fin quedarse a solas, permanecería el día oculto en el apartamento de la pareja y por la noche saldría hacia su último escondite donde estaría unas horas antes de la audición.

Miro a su alrededor, sin duda aquel era el piso de un mangaka y su asistente. No debía por que ponerse nervioso, se sentía perfectamente y no tenía ni pizca de sueño así que ¿Por qué no devolverles el favor poniendo un poco de orden en ese sitio?

Miro su reloj de pulsera y suspiro, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Syuusuke? Seguramente conjurándolo y refrescándosela, sonrió de manera culpable. Solo esperaba que con el tiempo pudiese entenderlo.

XxxxxxX

Contuvo las ganas de arrojar el móvil a la pared más cercana o a la primera persona que pasase delante de él. Oyó como a su lado Yuuta trataba de tranquilizarle, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con la más calma que pudo reunir se dirigió de nuevo al que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Por favor, Ryoga. Piensa, esta herido. ¿de verdad no sabes nada?"

"_Nada_- le respondió tranquilamente y con un leve tono de burla"

"¿Y Ryoma?"

"_¿Chibisuke? Esta aquí conmigo…¡chibisuke!_"

"No es necesario que lo llames- dijo exasperado- bueno, gracias de todas formas. Si saben algo, por favor, no dudes en decirlo"

"_Si, pero ¿no crees que puede ser que nadie lo haya ayudado a salir? Digo, Kikumaru-kun es más listo de lo que podríamos imaginarnos. En fin, hasta luego_- y sin más termino la conversación dejándole como en un principio, en cero"

"Eiji…"

"Aniki, debes tranquilizarte- le pidió el ojigris mientras veía a los otros tres presentes- ¿no se les ocurre donde más deben buscar?"

"Ya hemos recorrido los lugares que sabemos que frecuenta- respondió Kazuhiko que no paraba de dar caladas a su cigarrillo- Syuusuke, piensa, ¿Dónde más?"

"Queda un lugar, pero de eso me encargo más tarde…es necesario- dijo al ver que el mayor iba a protestar- estoy seguro que alguno de los que hemos visto a mentido. Alguien debe saber donde esta y este lugar queda mas que descartado- dijo refiriéndose a su casa- alguien debe de estar solapándolo"

"¿Pero quien?- intervino el diseñador que para extrañes de todos estaba despierto y bebiendo ron sin parar"

"Es lo que no sabemos- hablo Oshitari- pero piénsenlo, por lógica, quien lo oculte no le ocultara en su casa"

"¿En un hotel?- pregunto el mayor de los Kikumaru al tiempo que apagaba la colilla del tabaco y no bien lo hubo hecho encendió otro- si y ya parece que lo vamos a buscar en todos los que hay en la ciudad"

"Es obvio que no- gruño el de gafas- es por ello que esos sitios pueden ser su mejor escondite"

"No debemos precipitarnos- hablo Fuji menor- ¿alguien ha ido al minisuper?- los otros cuatro negaron- es imposible pero a lo mejor alguien le vio pasar. Iré ahora mismo- ninguno dijo nada y dejaron que el abogado hiciera lo dicho. Por otro lado estaba los otros tres hermanos Kikumaru, Takumi había decidido rondar por los alrededores del hospital de forma que simularía el rumbo que pudo tomar el pelirrojo; las hermanas se estaban encargando de que les permitieran ver las cintas de seguridad del hospital con la intención de encontrar algo"

"Esta jugando con nosotros- dijo al fin el fotógrafo llamando la atención de los otros tres- todo estuvo muy claro desde el principio, pero estábamos tan preocupados en su recuperación que no nos percatamos que esto lo planeo con mucho cuidado- se acerco a Kazuhiko, sin preguntar ni nada tomo uno de los cigarrillos que asomaban del bolsillo de la camisa del mayor, se llevo el cilindro de tabaco a los labios pero sin verdaderas intenciones de encenderlo, solo pensando. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Volvió a coger el cigarrillo de sus labios y sin más lo estrujo- claro, lo entiendo- dijo para si mismo, sin importarle que los escuchasen- Mukahi"

"¿Qué pasa con Gakuto?- cuestiono el de gafas- ya he hablado con él y le sorprendió saber que Eiji había escapado"

"Debe de saber algo acerca de la beca de Eiji, algo que le dijo que hizo que ese loco quisiese salir aprisa del hospital- se explico dejando a un Oshitari sorprendido, abriendo y cerrando los labios tratando de decir algo- o ¿Por qué creen que huyo? ¿Por qué odiaba el hospital? No. Una de las razones por las que huyo la primera fue por el ballet"

"Muy bien adivinado, Syuusuke- hablo exasperado el diseñador- ¿y de que cuernos nos sirve saber el motivo? Lo que nos interesa es su ubicación"

"Lo repito, algo le dijo la cereza. Alguna información de la que desconocemos- vio el cilindro que momentos antes había partido a la mitad. Esta vez el pelirrojo estaba yendo demasiado lejos y aprisa. Si, lo admitía estaba preocupado por el bailarín, su condición física aun no era del todo respetable y…¿y que mas? Meneo suavemente la cabeza lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de que le había pasado por todo lo alto, que no le había tomado en cuenta. Claro, ¿como quieres que te tome en cuenta? ¿le ibas a permitir seguir adelante con este plan tan descabellado? ¿le ibas a decir si sin poner ningún pero? ¡Pues por supuesto que no! Cerro el puño con el tabaco aún en él, lo estrujo con furia. ¡Ya se las pagaría ese maldito mocoso!- bien, pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario- hablo logrando sobresaltar a los otros- tengo que ir a otro sitio, les llamare si tengo algo"

"Pero Syuusuke… ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Hacerle jaque mate a ese pelirrojo"

XxxxxxX

Ya antes lo había previsto y se alegro de darse cuenta que su teoría estaba en lo cierto, volver a la academia ya adelantado el día era su principal punto de partida para encontrar a Kikumaru. Esta vez con mucha mas calma estaciono el auto, bajo del mismo y se dispuso a entrar a la instalaciones.

Nunca antes se había percato del interior del recinto, en el vestíbulo se topo con alumnos de todas las edades y de distintas danzas reunidos y platicando a la espera del inicio de sus clases. Les miro entretenido un par de minutos antes de seguir su camino escaleras arriba.

En su ascensión pudo escuchar distintos ritmos saliendo detrás de cada puerta cerrada por la que pasaba, al alcanzar cierto piso comenzó escuchar la característica música clásica que solía acompañar a los cuadros del ballet.

Tranquila y silenciosamente se asomo al único que se encontraba con la puertas abiertas de par en par, pudo ver como las chicas practicaban bajo la mirada de un hermosa mujer que no paraba de darles instrucciones de vez en cuando. Pegados a las barras se encontraban los chicos donde sin ningún trabajo pudo identificar a Kamio y Mukahi.

El segundo noto aprisa su presencia y con algo de extrañeza se acerco al marco de la puerta donde se encontraba el castaño.

"Fuji-kun, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Oshitari te debió de haber comentado de que Eiji huyó del hospital- dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de ver a la chicas que realizaban suaves pero gráciles giros"

"Oh, bueno. Pues es evidente que ese Kikumaru no esta aquí- respondió imitando al otro y fijando su atención en sus compañeras- la verdad me sorprendió mucho que Yuushi me llamara tan temprano y… la verdad no creo que lo vayas a encontrar aquí. Si fuera él, sabría que este sería el primer lugar donde me buscarían"

"Lo sé- sonrió tranquilamente y disfrutando del nerviosismo del más bajo; lo sabía ese enano no pecaba de ignorancia"

"¿Entonces a que viniste?"

"Dime tu- desvió la vista para fijarla en el otro que se la devolvía de manera tranquila- ¿Qué sabes Mukahi?"

"Ja, ¿no crees que haz estado viendo muchas series policíacas?- se cruzo de brazos mientras golpeaba el pie rítmicamente- no sé que te hace creer que estoy encubriendo a tu novio- guardo silencio mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, la melodía llegaba a su fin y la mujer les indicaba diez minutos de receso- ¿solo por que le respondí a lo que me pregunto?"

"¿Y que te pregunto?"

"Que había ocurrido con su beca- respondió con un leve tono de frustración y preocupación en la voz- debes entenderle, esta beca significa el pase a la fama de muchos. ¿sabes cuantos mueren por ese puesto? Muchos, entre ellos Kikumaru- observo como el castaño parecía analizar lo dicho, tomo una nueva bocanada de aire y prosiguió- la verdad no me imagino que pretende hacer al huir, aunque…"

"¿Si?"

"Lo más probable es que en estos momentos se encuentre yendo hacia Versalles o planeando como llegar"

"¿Cómo?"

"Dentro de una semana empezara la audición internacional en la academia de Versalles, esa es su única oportunidad de recuperar su sitio. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Hanamura-sensei- dijo señalando sobre el hombro y con el pulgar a la mujer que se entretenía haciendo anotaciones en una libreta y murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonaba a: una obra de arte"

"Y tu le dijiste todo eso"

"No, antes de esta selección, nuestro profesor ya nos había informado sobre ese casting. Muchos de mis compañeros que no fueron seleccionados van ir, ¿entiendes?"

"Si, creo que si- vio una vez más al mas bajo y por primera vez se fijo detenidamente en el hombre. Era bastante guapo, menudito al grado de que podía pasar fácilmente por una chica. Con un cabello hermoso, con un color muy peculiar. Unos ojos enormes, expresivos, de un azul mucho más oscuro que el de Kikumaru. Se detuvo momentáneamente en aquellos iris que viéndolos detenidamente eran curiosos, en esos momentos mostraban determinación a la par que un aura de tristeza que se ocultaba bastante bien al primer vistazo. Siguió con su escrutinio, esta vez reparando en los brazos, una piel deliciosamente pálida que parecía ser arruinada por unas heridas bastante frescas a lo largo de todo el antebrazo- mmh… Mukahi, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿van bien las cosas con Oshitari?"

"¿Perdón? Bueno…"

"¡Gakuto!- el susodicho se libró de responder, giro para ver a la una chica de coletas- necesito que me ayudes a practicar unos pasos"

"Eto…si, claro. En seguida voy, Osakada-chan- dicho esto la chica se alejo dando pequeños saltitos- tengo que retirarme. Espero que puedan dar con Kikumaru y hacerlo entrar en razón. Eto… ja na"

XxxxxxX

Consulto nuevamente su reloj de pulsera, iba retrasado con veinte minutos y la verdad es que ya comenzaba a preocuparse ¿en verdad iría a por él? ¿se habría arrepentido de ayudarle?

Suspiro derrotado al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana, aparto levemente las persianas para echar un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle sin rastro alguno que le indicase que estaba por llegar.

Desvío la mirada para ver a sus acompañantes, que al igual que él, veían nerviosos la hora. Uno se entretenía mordiendo el tapón de su bolígrafo mientras permanecía agazapado en un sofá; el otro sentado ante su mesa de dibujo no cesaba de trazar círculos sobre lo que parecía un bosquejo.

"¿Qué sucederá si no viene?- pregunto sin dejar de dibujar"

"Ni lo menciones, no cuento con plan B- murmuro viendo a uno y a otro- tienen que venir, sabe que no le conviene fallarme- miro nuevamente su reloj de pulsera- ¿Dónde demonios estás?"

"Tranquilízate. ¿no quieres un poco de té?- hablo de pronto el tercero dejando de lado el bolígrafo"

"No gracias- dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo a su labor de observar la calle"

"Debes calmarte, todo saldrá bien- le miro de reojo y esbozo una sonrisa que el dibujante apenas pudo ver"

"Lamento todos los problemas que les he causado"

"No es ninguno- guardaron silencio al escuchar el sonido de un auto, Eiji echo un rápido vistazo por la ventana"

"Ya era hora- se aparto de esta y se encamino a donde tenía sus pertenencias, tomo el jersey que reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá donde momentos antes había estado Shishido (quien, por cierto, había salido de la cocina y estaba atento a lo que hacía Kikumaru). Al oír que alguien llamaba quedamente a la puerta, Oootori se apresuro a abrir y dar paso al hombre recién llegado. El bailarín le vio con una ceja arqueada al ver el pésimo aspecto que presentaba- ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Te lo explico en el camino- dijo al tiempo que se pinzaba el puente de la nariz, vio a los otros dos- disculpen, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches- saludaron a la vez mangaka y guionista"

"Disculpen las molestias, ya me hago cargo"

"Oh, no es ninguna molestia- hablo Shishido sin dejar de ver a uno y a otro- en verdad nos da gusto poder haber ayudado a Eiji-kun, ¿verdad Tarou?"

"Si- murmuro, estaba tan asombrado como el castaño , meneo la cabeza para salir de su sorpresa y se volvió al pelirrojo- solo no te olvides de nosotros cuando seas famoso"

"Ja, lo mismo digo- sonrió amablemente- estoy seguro que lo próximo que sepa de ustedes va a hacer lo bien que va su estudio- la pareja le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno, me despido y gracias nuevamente- se despidió con un rápido movimiento de mano mientras el hombre hacia una ligera reverencia y sin mas se retiraron aprisa de ahí"

XxxxxxX

Nunca había entendido del todo su maña por ver a detalle los paisajes mientras iba en auto, no importase la velocidad a la que fuese el conductor, siempre se fijaba en cada detalle; e inclusive ahora de noche su maña persistía.

Una suave melodía proveniente del estereo parecía amenizar la situación para ambos mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a aquel destino que habían evitado por años.

Desvío su atención de la contemplación y la fijo en el conductor. Tenía un aire bastante agotado y su aspecto desaliñado no le servía para mentir si quería negar su estado.

"¿Qué ocurrió?- se atrevió a preguntar"

"El médico no llegaba"

"¿Médico?"

"Tienes que hacerte un chequeo, te recuerdo que saliste del hospital así por que si"

"Oh, ya. Gracias"

"Tienes a todos muy preocupados- prosiguió tras una pausa en la que se toparon con los limites de esa propiedad"

"¿Te digo la verdad?- interpretó su silencio, mas adelante pudo ver una de las cinco fuentes que adornaban ese chalet- me tiene sin cuidado. Syuuske…"

"No esta muy contento, la verdad- comento, comenzaban a verse las luces del pórtico- deberías llamarle"

"Lo sé. ¿crees que sospeche de donde será la audición?"

"Posiblemente. Pero te lo repito, deberías llamarle y decirle que estas bien- le apremio, redujo la velocidad mientras daba la vuelta a la fuente principal y estacionaba el auto"

"Quizá lo haga- murmuro vagamente, tomo una bocanada de aire, echo un rápido vistazo a la fachada de aquel sitio y tras serenarse se decidió a bajar del auto. Se arropo en el jersey para protegerse de una brisa inexistente. No, mas bien, para protegerse de ese ambiente tan pesado que se sentía. Trato de contener las lágrimas al ver esa residencia que le devolvía tan malos tragos del pasado "

"¿Estarás bien? Puedo hacer reservación en algún hotel- se oía que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia quedarse ahí"

"Si, no es nada. Solo será por un par de días- dio media vuelta para verle, los brazos cruzados y recargados sobre el techo del auto y con la barbilla recargada en estos- muchas gracias por tu ayuda- le vio hacer una mueca de disgusto, mueca que él mismo esbozaba cuando estaba fastidiado"

"Eso era lo que más deteste de tu madre. Siempre tan correcta, se disculpaba hasta por lo que no debía disculparse- soltó un suspiro, ladeo el rostro sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo de enfrente suya, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Ese chico era el vivo retrato de su amada Komaki- lo que quiero decir, no debes agradecerme"

"Masataka…papá- el susodicho cerró los ojos, esbozo una suave sonrisa. Dejo su cómoda posición, rodeó el vehículo y se acerco al bailarín"

"Me sorprende que aun quieras llamarme así"

"Nunca te odie, solo fingía. Recuerda que soy hijo de Komaki Kobayashi"

"Saa…adentro. El médico debe revisarte, después le llamaras a tu prometido- sonrió mostrando sus aún entablillados dígitos- y por ultimo, debes dormir un poco antes de la prueba…aunque antes deberías probarte la ropa que te traje"

"Pero no estoy cansado y además me siento muy bien"

"Una cosa es que te sientas bien y otra que realmente lo estés. Y me pregunto de quien habrás heredado esa testadurez"

"Me pregunto de quien"

XxxxxxX

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pintado las paredes de su cuarto? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué había escogido ese horripilante tono sepía? No combinaba del todo con los muebles. Tendría que pensar en un nuevo color para las paredes. Pero, ¿mover los muebles? ¡que pereza!

Comenzaba a dolerle el brazo sobre el que había estado recargado las últimas tres horas. Nunca antes había permanecido por mas de veinte minutos en una sola posición mientras meditaba.

En fin, como cual vulgar filete de carne, se decidió a girarse al lado contrario para toparse con la vista de otra pared y la ventana.

Sabía que debía dormir un poco para seguir su búsqueda a la mañana siguiente.

Fijo su atención en el firmamento nocturno que se dejaba entrever por entre las cortinas, dudaba que el pelirrojo hubiese partido a Versalles, quizá era como Mukahi le había dicho, quizá estaría planeando como llegar, pero mientras eso pasaba ¿Dónde estaría oculto? He ahí el dilema.

Se resigno a no poder seguir con su meditación, se incorporó de la cama ¿y ahora? Soltó un suspiro dispuesto a salir de la estancia.

Inclusive en esa pasmosa soledad echaba de menos al maldito felino, mascota de Eiji. ¡Ah , lo que daría por tener cerca al minino y discutir con él! Detuvo su marcha hacia el recibidor, solo para contemplar lo vacía que estaba la casa. Se acerco a la mesita junto al recibidor donde descansaba su móvil, lo tomo mientras lo contemplaba como si en su vida hubiese visto uno.

Oprimió cierto botón para ver los últimos números discados, la mayoría pertenecían a Kazuhiko, a Oshitari y Akutagawa.

Seguramente esos tres seguirían buscando, si no es que se encontraban mas entretenidos tratando de tranquilizar a Ayame.

La mayor de los Kikumaru había estado apunto de iniciar una búsqueda aun mas grande que la que hacia años habían realizado , pretendía buscar al pelirrojo por todo el país; que revisaran en los aeropuertos, en las terminales de autobuses y tren, una y mil cosas que ayudaran a dar con el paradero del pelirrojo.

Si no fuese por Hikari que le obligase a tranquilizarse, se tendría a todo un escuadrón policiaco y militar tras la pista del quinto hermano Kikumaru.

Por otro lado estaban los dos fieles amigos de su prometido, Oshitari y Akutagawa, ambos habían interrogado a sus respectivas parejas hasta el cansancio, fue tal la presión y el desespero que mostró Akutagawa (inclusive mostrando y recordándoles que era un hombre mas de veinticinco años) que Marui termino confesando que había ayudado al pelirrojo, más nunca revelo el escondite de este.

¿A quienes habría involucrado a ese pelirrojo? Seguramente a todos cuantos conocía.

Miro la hora que titilaba en la pantalla del móvil, faltaban pocos minutos para que iniciase el nuevo día. ¿Eso que importancia tenía? Debía encontrar a Kikumaru.

Dio un respingo y reacciono a tiempo para evitar que el teléfono cayera de su mano, sonaba y en la pantalla se leía un número desconocido, sin mucho remedio contesto.

" Diga"

"_Mmh…Syuusuke_"

"¡Eiji! ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que tienes a todos aquí?- se contuvo de decirle un par de verdades a aquel pelirrojo- ¿Dónde estas?"

"_Estoy bien, no te preocupes_- respondió y guardo silencio esperando que el otro siguiera con su reprimenda, mas sin embargo el fotógrafo tampoco dijo nada- _¿estas molesto?_"

"No, Eiji, no lo estoy. Solamente espero encontrarte pronto para que tengas un verdadero motivo para estar en un hospital. Pero no, no estoy molesto- todo lo dijo con una calma y un tono dulzón que no dejo para nada tranquilo al bailarín- ¡por Kami! ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a estar tranquilo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿en que estas pensando?"

"Tienes _que entenderme, tengo que recuperar mi beca cueste lo que cueste. Sabes lo importante que es esto para mi. Entiende, por favor_"

"¡No! Ya me canse de devanarme el seso tratando de entender. Además, ¿con que cara me llamas? Después de lo pesado que estuviste conmigo en los últimos días"

"_¡Todavía que me tomo la molestia de llamarte!_"

"¡Oh, pues muchas gracias! ¡no te hubieras molestado!"

"_¡Eres insoportable!_"

"¡Igualmente!- sentenció, pero el otro ya había terminado la llamada"

¿Qué se creía ese pelirrojo? ¡Llamarle y decirle que no se preocupase! ¿Qué tenía en esa rojiza cabeza?

Furioso como estaba estuvo apunto de arrojar el aparato que todavía reposaba cerca de su oído, pero pronto cayó en el dato interesante de aquella llamada; el número del que había marcado Kikumaru no era un número que conociese, pero sabía que no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los primeros dígitos le indicaban que pertenecían a Japón.

Aún no viajaba a Versalles, aún estaba en Japón.

Ahora el dilema es, ¿A que distrito pertenecían esos números?

XxxxxxX

Meneo suavemente la cabeza mientras que detenía al otro impidiendo que se le fuera encima al intruso que había osado interrumpir su muy interesante y placentera sesión de muestras de afecto.

Se sonrojo levemente, quizá el ser interrumpidos no era lo que molestaba a su amante, si no mas bien el hecho de que hubiese irrumpido así sin mas en la habitación, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más notable al recordar como el otro que había hecho de vouyerista.

Apretó el agarre cuando sintió que el modelo retomaba sus forcejeos dispuesto a todo con tal de irse a golpes sobre el sonriente vouyerista, quien por cierto, seguía apuntando con la punta de la katana.

"Vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo tratando de serenar a ambos sin resultados aparentes. Soltó un suspiro y bajo la vista para toparse con un bastante crecido cachorro de carlino que no dejaba de morder el dobladillo del pantalón del intruso- junior, déjalo ya"

"Oh, no te molestes Mitsu- sonrió tranquilamente- solo necesito que me acompañes, por favor"

"¿Qué te costaba llamar?- le pregunto con una ceja arqueada, miro de reojo la fuente de mármol destrozada bajo los neumáticos del pequeño _Atos_"

"Lo hice por que no cogías el móvil…claro, por que estabas más interesado cogiendo a esa cosa rara"

"¡Syuusuke!"

"¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a armar este ajetreo en mi casa? Además, ¿Qué pretendes llevarte al Kunimitsu? ¡maldito vouyerista!- el castaño le ignoro logrando que el modelo se cabrease aún más- ¡te estoy hablando!"

"Es muy precipitado, Syuuske- volvió hablar el de gafas sin soltar al rubio en ningún momento- ¿para que me necesitas?"

"Larga historia, tenemos unas horas antes de llegar a nuestro destino"

"En ese caso, voy a vestirme"

"Llevo un poco de prisa"

"Y yo estoy desnudo"

"Eso me excita"

"¿No se supone que estas comprometido?- vio la mueca de disgusto del castaño, así que se trataba de Kikumaru- voy a vestirme- dio media vuelta sin soltar al niño mimado quien torció el cuello para seguir viendo al fotógrafo y poder maldecirlo a gusto"

"¡Hey! Deja a ese perro- exclamo Atobe, el de gafas se giro aprisa para toparse con la escalofriante escena de que su exnovio sostenía a su hijo en lo alto por el pescuezo y le apuntaba con la katana"

"¡Junior!"

"Lo repito, llevo un poco de prisa"

"De acuerdo, te acompaño- respondió soltando al fin a Atobe, se acerco a Fuji quien le entrego al chucho que se acurruco inmediatamente en pecho del hombre- tranquilo, Junior, tranquilo- murmuraba mientras se dirigía al auto"

"Kunimitsu- le llamo enfadado el del lunar, gruño por lo bajo cuando el castaño le sonrió burlonamente- ¡Kunimitsu!"

XxxxxxX

Bueno, al menos tenía algo en común con ese perro, ambos estaban de acuerdo que ese auto era todo menos cómodo y digno de ellos; más cuando iban en calidad de bulto y con solo una bata de fina seda color carmín cubriendo su desnudez.

Pero ya se enteraría ese Fuji Syuusuke quien era Atobe-sama.

Bostezo mientras veía a Tezuka revisar número por número de un pesado volumen telefónico con el celular de fotógrafo en su mano comparando de cuando en cuando la similitud de los dígitos.

"¿Y se puede saber a que se debe tanto ajetreo?- cuestiono viendo a uno y a otro. El castaño parecía cansado"

"Nadie te invito, así que no tengo por que darte explicaciones- respondió de mal talante"

"¡Pero pusiste patas arriba mi casa!"

"¿Y?"

"Maldito"

"Keigo, Syuusuke- les regaño el de gafas- ¿no quieres que maneje?"

"Estoy bien, sigue buscando la dirección de ese número"

"¿Estas seguro que es de Ikebukuro?"

"Los primeros números son los mismos"

"¿Otra vez Kikumaru?- intervino el modelo, interpreto el silencio de este como un si- vaya que ese chico a resultado ser de lo más interesante. Además de correr con la suerte de nacer en la cuna de los Kikumaru, resulta se esconde de su prometido. Que divertido. ¡Oe!- exclamo cuando Fuji freno de golpe- ¿quieres matarte? ¡hazlo tu solo! Soy demasiado hermoso para morir"

"Retira lo que haz dicho"

"¿Cómo?"

"Que retires tus palabras"

"¿Lo de Kikumaru?- vieron al fotógrafo. Las manos fuertemente cerradas en torno al volante, la frente recargada sobre el claxon y con aspecto aún más agotado de lo que ya presentaba"

"Syuusuke, ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Ya no puedo más. Estoy llegando al límite. Ya no puedo fingir ser el galante caballero que lo comprende todo. Ya no"

XxxxxxX

Desde que su padre se las mostrase le había encantado aunque al verlas por segunda ocasión fue cuando se percato de un detalle, eran nuevas. No que la idea de lucir zapatillas nuevas no le gustara pero usarlas en la audición podría ser un punto en contra.

En esos momentos fue cuando se maldijo por no poner un punto en el plan que incluyera sacar su mochila con sus cosas de ballet de casa del fotógrafo.

Las vio una vez más y se resigno a que ambas partes tendrían que cooperar si querían salir de esta.

Tras meterlas en el fondo de la mochila se hundió en el asiento del copiloto mientras a su lado Masataka trataba de orientarse.

"¿Estas seguro que conoces la dirección?"

"¿Por quien me tomas?- detuvo el auto con la luz roja del semáforo y se reclino sobre el volante tratando de hallar algún señalamiento que indicara el nombre de la calle paralela a la que circulaban"

"Digamos que no sueles salir de casa sin no es con tu chofer"

"Que si de ignorancia hablamos al respecto, tu me ganas- se enderezo y giro el rostro para ver al pelirrojo- ¿y si Fuji-kun ya esta aquí en Ikebukuro?"

"Lo dudo. Puedes avanzar- señalo al frente cuando el color de la luz cambio. El mayor siguió conduciendo hasta topar con la siguiente esquina en la que se vislumbraba parte de un supermercado, para desconcierto del bailarín entro al estacionamiento de aquel lugar- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Debemos seguir a pie, todavía falta algunas calles, pero me temo que no habrá sitio para aparcar- se explico- Y por cierto, no subestimes a ese fotógrafo. Si llega antes de que puedas hacer esa audición, no intervendré"

"No lo subestimo, simplemente dudo que haya dado con este sitio- una vez hubieron encontrado un sitio descendieron del vehículo y siguieron a su destino"

"Lo que tu digas- pronto se mezclaron con los transeúntes que caminaban aprisa para llegar a la oficina o en su defecto al colegio. Por delante de padre e hijo iban un par de colegialas que cuchicheaban emocionadas, por los retazos de conversación que alcanzo a oír, Eiji pudo entender que se habían topado con alguien famoso en el supermercado. Debía darles el crédito, eran personas normales pero no todos los días te encuentras a un famoso en un supermercado, y como bono, usando solo una toga de seda"

XxxxxxX

Se miraron el uno al otro de manera asesina, deseando desde lo mas hondo de su ser que el otro cayese fulminado con solo desearlo. La vida sería mas hermosa de esa forma.

Las personas de a su alrededor les miraban curiosos, no precisamente por que parecía que estaban a punto de matarse, sino que les observaban por quienes eran.

El multi aclamado fotógrafo Fuji Syuusuke y el sexy y millonario modelo Atobe Keigo.

Las damas presentes veían emocionadas a uno y a otro pero sobre todo estaban atentas al hecho de que el modelo, al parecer, llevaba solamente una fina bata de seda para ocultar su perfecto cuerpo.

Por otro lado, unas pocas habían notado la existencia de un tercer y apuesto hombre, que aparte de ver con fastidio a los otros, las ropas que llevaba puestas aun tenían colgadas las etiquetas de precios.

Sin duda aquella era una escena que con todo salía de lo común en aquel tranquilo supermercado del Ikebukuro y es que ¿cuando los clientes frecuentes se iban a imaginar que se toparían con un modelo, como Atobe, comprando ropa de producción en masa? Y esa simple idea era lo que colmaba la paciencia del rubio del lunar. Nimuerto usaría algo que muchos otros también usarían.

Cada una de sus prendas era única en su especie, todas obsequios de los más famosos diseñadores, hechas con las mejores y mas finas telas del negocio textil, diseños impecables y a la medida. Con todo eso, ¿Qué le hacia pensar a ese afeminado fotógrafo que tomaría la ropa de los plebeyos?

¡Mil veces desnudo que usar esa ropa!

Claro, penso con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro, si no fuera moralmente incorrecto ir desnudo por la calle, y aun mejor, con ese escultural cuerpo que se cargaba.

Volviendo al punto, ese fotógrafo desequilibrado había logrado convencer a Kunimitsu de que vistiese con algo de esas prendas (bueno, no se podía culpar a Tezuka por ser un plebeyo de muy pésimos gustos en cuanto a su guardaropa) pero estaba yendo demasiado lejos si creía que el gran Atobe Keigo se dejaría mancillar tan fácilmente.

Por su parte el castaño de la sonrisa eterna sentía como su paciencia comenzaba a llegar a su limite, no que antes de todo ese circo con esos dos, que le acompañaban, tuviera mucha. No, Kikumaru Eiji había agotado gran parte de esta y el mimado estaba provocando el acabose.

"¿Te vas a poner la ropa? ¿Si o no?"

"No me hables como si fuera un niño. Y es obvio que no"

"¿No?- se alejo un momento del hombre y se acerco a un sujeto de entre la multitud. Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y sin más comenzó a hurgar en el carrito de las compras de este. Tras varios segundos tomo algo sin que el modelo se percatase de lo que era- le tomare esto prestado unos momentos"

"Lléveselo- el castaño se acercaba a donde un cachorro de pug dormitaba, lo tomo del pescuezo y apunto, con lo que resulto un gran cuchillo"

"¡Junior!- ¡debía ser una pesadilla su amado hijo amenazado otra vez!- ¡Keigo! Haz algo"

"Te vas a vestir y te darás prisa por que presiento que voy bastante retrasado- el cachorro chillaba asustado viendo a sus _padres_- y cachorrito, cállate- acompañando sus palabras acerco aún más el filo del cuchillo al cuello del canino"

"Keigo, vístete de una buena vez"

El susodicho gruño por lo bajo y tomo las primeras prendas que estaban a su alcance.

Sabía que si no lo hacia Tezuka nunca le perdonaría lo que le pudiese pasar al cachorro, mejor no darle motivos a ese peligroso castaño.

Y como antes, Fuji entrego al rehén a su _padre_ una vez el modelo se adentrase en uno de los cubículos cercanos para cambiarse.

Miro el cuchillo con poco filo, hubiera sido una muerte muy violenta la del cachorro con ese pobre borde, alzó la vista del arma blanca y vio a padre e hijo unos momentos antes de darse media vuelta para devolver el cuchillo al hombre que lo compraría.

"Gracias"

"Por nada- no bien el arma cayó entre el resto de las compras, el sujeto se retiro aprisa de ese sitio"

"Ya Junior, todo esta bien. Tranquilo"

"Mitsu"

"Syu. Etiendo que Keigo puede ser desesperante pero no vuelvas a usar a Junior de rehén- parecía meditarlo mientras contemplaba al chucho que no cesaba de temblar- Syuusuke, por favor"

"De acuerdo, la próxima ves tu serás mi prisionero- el más alto sudo la gota gorda"

"Debo seguir adorándote para que me arrastres hasta aquí buscando a tu novio- el fotógrafo se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió gustoso"

"No, mas bien a quien adoras es a ese pug- tenía razón, quizá solo era Junior. Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a dispersarse al ver que la función había terminado, sin embargo un grupo de jóvenes llamo la atención del fotógrafo"

"Anda, vámonos"

"De seguro nos mata"

"Oh, tranquilos. Solo quiero el autógrafo de Fuji-sama"

"Vamos retrasados y sabes que Sakaki-sama toma muy en cuenta la puntualidad"

"Syu- pero el susodicho ya se había acercado a donde el chico estaba con sus amigos. Le vieron nerviosos pero el castaño sonrió tranquilamente"

"¡Fuji-sama! ¿me concedería su autógrafo?"

"Por supuesto- tomo la revista que le era tendida. No se sorprendió al ver que el artículo había sido escrito por su cuñado Takumi. En dicho escrito se informaba al lector sobre el próximo lanzamiento del libro ilustrado del escultor Echizen Ryoga. Acepto el bolígrafo que le era ofrecido sin dejar de prestar atención a algunas citas textuales que se resaltaban"

"_Una delicia visual. Las asombrosas creaciones de Echizen Ryoga capturadas por la lente del genio fotográfico Fuji Syuusuke _– esbozo una sonrisa ladeada mientras garabateaba la firma que le habían pedido- ten. Ahora date prisa o Sakaki Taoru no estará muy contento"

"Vaya, ¿le gusta el ballet?"

"Lo adoro. ¿Acaso hay algún evento?"

"Si. Sakaki y Hanamura han venido a hacer audiciones para un sitio en su compañía en Versalles"

"¿Y donde están haciendo esas pruebas?"

"A unas calles de aquí. Es un viejo teatro, ahora funge como escuela de arte"

"¡Date prisa!- le apremiaron sus compañeros"

"Eto…gracias, Fuji-sama- hizo una ligera reverencia, tomo la revista, vio una vez más al fotógrafo y sin mas se alejo aprisa con sus acompañantes"

"Syu- le llamo el de gafas"

"Creo que avance las casillas necesarias para hacerle jaque mate"

"Pero Mukahi dijo que podía estar yendo hacia Versalles"

"Mitsu- giro sobre sus talones para encararse al mas alto- estoy seguro que la cereza esta involucrado en esto. No solo él, todos los conocidos de ese maldito pelirrojo- cabeceo aunque sin querer dar una respuesta con esto. Ahora si que ese bailarín se enfrentaría a un Fuji Syuusuke bastante molesto, ¿pero que era lo que tanto le molestaba? ¿Qué hubiera huido solo para seguir en la búsqueda de su sueño? ¿Qué no le informara de sus planes? O…"

"La ilusión se a acabado- el mas bajo arqueo una ceja- ¿ya te cansaste de esta relación?"

"…- ladeo el rostro, observándolo como si en su vida lo hubiese visto alguna vez. ¿Cansarse de su relación con Eiji? Estaban peligrosamente cerca del monotonismo y eso era algo que ambos habían notado. ¿Cansarse de su relación con Eiji? Solamente era que habían perdido el tiempo para el _nosotros_. ¿Cansarse de su relación con Eiji? ¡Nunca! Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco su billetera de la que extrajo algunos billetes que le tendió a Tezuka- espera a que Atobe termine de vestirse. Si quieres comprar algo para desayunar hazlo, también toma las llaves del auto- el de gafas recibió lo que el castaño le tendía- yo me adelantare, no puedo dejar que se escape- sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se alejo aprisa de ahí"

"Esta Camisa no le sienta nada bien a oree-sama. Es mas del estilo de Mizuki- refunfuñaba, su amante y su hijo le miraban extrañados- ¿y el vouyerista?- noto las llaves que sostenía Kunimitsu y sonrió con satisfacción- excelente, vámonos de una buena vez"

"Oh, Keigo- gruño dejando perplejo al modelo- le entrego el dinero, las llaves y al carlino- no es momento para bromas. Temo que esos dos se digan de todo menos lindo"

"Pero…-lo vio arrancar las etiquetas de precio a sus prendas- ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Iré con Syuusuke. Te encargo que pagues. Si quieres algo de comer cómpralo y después lleva el auto"

"Pero…- se inclino para besarle la frente sin dejarle hablar"

"Nos vemos"

"Pero- lo vio alejarse aprisa dejándole ahí con esas horribles prendas, con el chucho y con l incógnita de a donde debía llevar el auto. Sintió como el cachorro le observaba, lo alzo a la altura de su rostro teniendo cuidado de no soltar lo demás- ¿sabes conducir un auto? Me lo suponía. Desayunemos algo y después veremos que hacemos con el auto- el pug movió alegre la cola- no sé tu, pero quiero un omellete, algunas tostadas con caviar y té rojo"

XxxxxxX

Comenzaban a hartarle los cuchicheos mal disimulados de algunos alumnos del colegio, que se tomaban la mañana libre para presenciar las pruebas de ballet, y más por que pronto algunos aspirantes se percataron del por que y se unieron a ese mar de murmullos.

¡Kami! ¿no podrías dejarme en paz por un segundo? ¿no podrías dirigir tus caprichos a otro solo por esta vez?

Ya Masataka se lo había informado pero no se imaginaba que dentro del colegio habría fotografías que confirmaran esas palabras.

Ese viejo colegio de artes antes había sido un teatro, pero no cualquier teatro. Aquel recinto era una leyenda, en el había iniciado la magia de la dinastía Kobayashi.

Todos los miembros de la familia Kobayashi que habían llegado lejos habían dado sus primeros pasos en ese sitio.

En un principio había creído que era una broma de sus padre pero ahora con todas esas fotografías rodeándole se lamentaba no haberle prestado mas atención y prepararse para algo así.

La aprobación de los aspirantes había comenzado, y como le había dicho Megumi, iban pasando cinco parejas formadas según el número que portaran.

Hablando de Megumi, esperaba que su compañera no la estuviese pasando mal en compañía de Masataka. Hubiera sido mejor que no se quedaran a presenciar la prueba.

Un hombre salió llamando a los siguientes diez números, armando un tumulto entre aquellos que, inclusive, desconocían que lugar tenían en la numeración.

Movió los hombros tratando de relajarse, ya la siguiente tanda era su turno.

Camino un poco por el pasillo viendo de vez en cuando las fotografías de sus difuntos parientes. A lado de las fotografías había una placa de metal en la que se leía el nombre del actor, su fecha de nacimiento y defunción, la obra en que había estado y en que años.

Si gran parte de las fotografías de los actores que hay se veían eran Kobayashi, no faltaba uno que otro que también había brillado en los escenarios.

Se detuvo ante la fotografía de Kobayashi Kenn. Ahora entendía por que tanto revuelto. Su parecido era innegable. Vio las primeras fechas de la placa, hizo cuentas mentalmente y sonrió a la fotografía de su tatarabuelo. Desvío la vista y echo un vistazo a las fotografías que le seguían. Sintió un nudo en el estomago al reconocer a Komaki cuando joven.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, podía hacerlo.

XxxxxxX

Gruño por lo bajo y contuvo las ganas de golpear a aquel hombre que le impedía entrar al pasillo donde los candidatos aguardaban a que les examinaran.

No le importaba en lo absoluto armar todo un show en ese sitio, estaba decidido a llevarse al pelirrojo con él y si veía el momento oportuno cuando atravesara esa puerta, lo jalaría y se lo llevaría lejos de ahí.

Miro una última vez al sujeto y sin mas remedio arrastro los pies hacia la hilera de butacas donde varias personas observaban las pruebas.

Debía permanecer cerca de la puerta o del escenario si lo que quería era agarrar a ese pelirrojo.

Sintió que alguien le jalaba del hombro, soltó una sarta de palabra antes de fijarse en el rostro del otro.

"Tranquilo. Estas bastante alterado- frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre- Fuji-kun"

"Kikumaru-san- ¿Qué demonios hacia Masataka en ese sitio?"

"Eiji saldrá en la siguiente tanda"

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿Tu que crees?"

"¿Quiere que le rompa el resto de los dedos?"

"Eres bastante agresivo. Takei-chan, ¿Cuánto falta?- notó a una chica a lado del mayor, la vio detenidamente y la reconoció como el hada golosina con quien el pelirrojo había hecho pareja en El Cascanueces"

"Solo faltan tres parejas. Espero que Kikumaru-sama no se ponga nervioso"

"Ya la oíste, toma asiento mientras Eiji sale"

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Pues, la verdad, vengo a rematar al pelirrojo"

"¿Cómo?- siseo, el hombro rió divertido- eso es lo que quería oír, ¿no? La verdad no quería verlo, al menos no aún, pero me llamo pidiéndome ayuda para llegar hasta aquí. Supongo que no pude negarme"

"¡Pero esta herido!"

"No alces mucho la voz"

"Huyo del hospital, esta herido y …"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?- aquel fue un golpe duro para el castaño- por que ,mas que preocupado, te veo molesto"

"¿Cómo no quiere que este molesto? Se fue y sin decir nada"

"Si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿lo hubieras dejado marchar?"

"Mmh…"

"Me lo suponía"

Gruño una vez mas tomando asiento en la butaca vacía a lado del mayor. ¿Qué por que estaba molesto? Era obvio. Ese pelirrojo había dejado mas que claras sus prioridades con eso. Debía descansar y aclarar su mente pero parecía estar mas ocupado pensando como llegar a la cima.

Para Syuusuke ese sueño ya comenzaba a rayar en la ambición. O era ¿que no podía entender el significado de ello? ¿no entendía el significado que tenía todo eso para Eiji?

Claro que lo entendía, ya antes había dado muestra de su apoyo al pelirrojo, ¿entonces?

¡Eso había sido tema de conversación en los últimos días!

¡Ah! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Estaba molesto, lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso era como Tezuka se lo había dicho? ¿Se le estaba acabando la ilusión con ese pelirrojo?

¡No!

¿Entonces? Entonces lo vio todo tan claro, sintió como su corazón se oprimía de la angustia y el miedo de solo volverse a topar con ese algo que era aun mas fuerte que el amor.

Se hundió en el asiento tratando de calmarse, tratando de hallar otra respuesta a lo que ocurría.

Sentía una picazón en los ojos que le hacía recordar que debía visitar el reino de Morfeo. Meneo suavemente la cabeza tratando de apartar esas ideas, debía serenarse y resolver que es lo que estaba pasando.

Nuevamente su corazón se oprimió ante la angustia y el miedo al verle cara a cara burlándose de él.

Alzó la vista al techo y entreabrió los ojos tratando de pensar en que momento había empezado todo eso.

Odiaba darse cuenta de los giros que había tomado su vida en el último año. Como de estar aburrido de su rutina pasara a conocer a Kikumaru Eiji, quien significase una gran variante en su monotonía. Una variante que traía consigo nuevas experiencias y oportunidades.

Odiaba darse cuenta de los pasos tan rápidos y agigantados que había dado en el último año. Pasos que quizá antes se hubiese detenido a reflexionar. Como de ver a un pelirrojo llorando afligidamente en el parque pasara a sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia él, de cómo el noviazgo había terminado en el compromiso.

Odiaba darse cuenta de los sentimientos que había aflorado desde lo más profundo de sus ser, sentimientos que antes no sabía siquiera que existieran. Como de sentirse atraído pasara a sentir aprecio por ese hombre con rasgos gatunos; como del querer había pasado a amarle con una devoción que sabía que a veces rayaba en lo cursi; como del amor había pasado a necesitarlo al grado de sentirse incompleto si no veía la chispa de esos ojos azulados; como de la necesidad trascendiese a la indiferencia, al odio.

Odiaba darse cuenta de la metamorfosis que había sucedido en aquella relación. Del como la bendita ilusión, que causa el enamoramiento, comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Odiaba darse cuenta que así como amaba a Kikumaru Eiji había otra parte suya que le odiaba con todo su ser.

Odiaba darse cuenta que las palabras de Tezuka eran ciertas, la ilusión se había acabado.

XxxxxxX

No había salido tan mal como esperaba, se había acoplado bastante con la chica que le había tocado como pareja y con ello logro pasar a la segunda etapa de la prueba.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que terminaran con las parejas restantes y empezar a preparar su rutina.

Miro un enorme reloj que descansaba cerca de la entrada principal, Hanamura les había dicho que se podían tomar a los mucho una hora antes de la prueba. Así que aprovechando se cambio los zapatos y salió a tomar algo de aire.

En los jardines pudo ver otro descansaban a solas o conversaban con sus acompañantes de su éxito o fracaso.

Busco con la mirada un buen sitio donde echarse y lo encontró bajo un pequeño árbol de ciruelas.

¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Seguirían buscándolo?

Tenía ganas de telefonear a Syuusuke, ¿debía hacerlo? Después de la discusión de anoche no sabía si debía hacerlo.

Arrojo su bolso a las raíces del árbol pero sin llegar a hacer ademán de tomar asiento.

Realmente quería hablar con el fotógrafo pero debía darle crédito. ¿Con que cara lo hacía? Después de tratarle tan indiferente en los últimos días.

"Lo siento, Syu. Si te hubiera dicho, ¿me habrías dejado marchar?"

"¿En que cabeza te cabe? Hubiera dicho, si claro. No importa que estés herido, que te hallas caído por unas escaleras. No, no importa- giro sobre sus talones para toparse con la mirada ácida del otro que estaba a unos metros del árbol- me tratas mal e indiferente en los últimos días y tienes la osadía de llamarme y decir que no me preocupe. ¡Ah! Y me preguntas que si estoy molesto. ¿En que cabeza te cabe?"

"Syu, escucha, lo lamento. No era mi intención"

"Me trataste de esa forma solo para ocultar tu sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que ibas a hacer, ¿no?"

"Y bueno, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tu lo acabas de decir, no me hubieras dejado ir así de fácil"

"Y yo te dije que dejaras esto por un tiempo"

"No entiendes nada"

"Evidentemente. ¡Ilumíname!- se mofo, dio un par de pasos al frente para ver mejor al pelirrojo"

"¿Qué te molesta? ¿Qué me fuera sin decirte nada? O ¿Qué me fuera para seguir mi sueño? Entiende Syuusuke. Trata de entenderme, el mundo no gira solo entorno a ti"

"Pero tampoco entorno a ti. Ese sueño del que tanto habla esta comenzando a rayar en la obsesión y la ambición"

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No entiendes nada! Nunca lo haz hecho. ¡No entiendes nada de todo lo que he vivido!"

"¡¿Entenderte?! ¡Te entiendo de sobra! Y ya no puedo mas, ¡no puedo fingir ser el valiente caballero que viene a consolarte todo el tiempo!- grito rompiendo cualquier pedazo de calma que podía quedar en su interior- ¡eres tu el que no entiende nada! ¡eres tu el que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor!- sentía como unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El pelirrojo le miraba furioso pero sin llegar a decir nada en su defensa- te lo dije una vez, ¿no se te habrán subido los humos por que te dije que eras lindo? ¿no se te habrán subido los humos por que dije que te amo? ¿no se te habrán subido los humos por que te has dado cuenta que siempre voy estar a tu lado no importa que? ¡Mírame! Estuve toda la noche en vela tratando de hallar el lugar de donde me llamaste. Para darte una buena paliza o para cerciorarme de que estabas bien. ¡tu eres quien no entiende nada!"

"¡¿Y que es lo que debo entender?! ¿Qué tu eres el rey? ¿Qué todo es tú? ¡También tengo problemas!…¡Mas de lo que tú nunca tendrás!"

"¡¿Entonces yo no tengo problemas?! ¿por eso debo centrarme en arreglarte la vida? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer pero aquí estoy"

"Si tienes mejores cosas que hacer, pues lárgate"

"Ja, quisiera- sonrió de lado aun con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- sin mi no puedes hacer nada. Eres como un niño"

"Quisieras. No te necesito. No necesito que arregles mi vida. ¡Anda, lárgate!- ambos pares de zafiros de encontraron, las lágrimas caían libremente de un par mientras que el las del otro eran retenidas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué preguntas? Lo sabes bien- ¡lárgate! No te necesito, nunca he necesitado de nadie- no vio en que momento se había quitado el anillo para arrojárselo, solo lo supo cuando sintió en impacto en medio de los ojos"

"Realmente espero que te lo creas- el llanto había cesado y le veía de manera burlona- realmente. Hasta nunca"

"¡Syuusuke! ¡Syuusuke, espera!- sintió que pateaba algo con la punta, bajo la vista para ver el olvidado anillo- ¡Syuusuke!"


	39. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**(36 Sonrisa Perdida)**

"Y así fue. Me llamo pero no recuerdo que haya tratado de detenerme realmente. Me fui sin mirar atrás, no tenía por que. ¿O sí? No sé que habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera vuelto la vista cuando me llamo, no lo sé y nunca lo sabre"

"Entonces, ¿te arrepientes?"

"No le llamaría arrepentirse, al menos no del todo. Simplemente me lo pregunto, ¿Qué habría pasado si?"

"Pero ¿Qué paso? Todo iba tan bien o al menos pintaba eso"

"Me costo trabajo entenderlo, y no sé si él ya lo habrá entendido, pero todo estaba claro. Te dije que no habíamos tenido tiempo para el _nosotros_ pero la verdad es que no habíamos tenido tiempo para el _tú_ y _yo_, ¿me sigues? O al menos eso había sido por mi parte. Estaba tan ocupado tratando de entenderle, de darle mi apoyo que me olvide que era un ser independiente al que era él. Estar tan pendiente de su vida y sus necesidades estaba haciendo que mi vida fuera la suya. Cuando huyo sin decirme nada fue cuando me di cuenta de eso."

"Te enamoraste hasta la obsesión"

"Obsesión no es la palabra"

"¿Qué hay del monotonismo del que se habían percatado?"

"Ese fue otro factor. Como no teníamos para el _tú _y _yo_ nos encerramos en la rutina que llevara el otro. Date cuenta, los últimos meses me la pase dentro de hospitales. Si no fue por le abuelo Kikumaru era por él. O, salíamos de una y entrábamos a otra pero nunca teníamos tiempo para nosotros como personas. Ahora imagínate el nosotros"

"Bueno, fue una suerte que Tezuka no se apareciera en ese momento, ¿o no?"

"Una cosa es que nunca nos dimos cuenta. Llego pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho"

"¿El de tu auto o el del corazón?"

"Los dos- esbozo una mueca que simula ser una sonrisa. Enfrente mío Mizuki me mira de lado y con una sonrisa de tristeza. Tras sus gafas aún puedo notar los rastros de lágrimas al oír mi historia- como sabes Atobe me recompenso por los daños del vehículo. Pero los del corazón todavía están vigentes"

"No te puedes quejar, el auto es genial- me encojo de hombros. Estiro mi brazo a un lado para tomar mi olvidada copa de whisky- ¿y la música? ¿Cuál es esa canción con la que te le declaraste?"

"¿Nunca la haz oído?- niega suavemente. Dejo mi copa en donde momentos antes estaba y pongo de pie para acercarme al aparato de música. Lo enciendo y sin más la habitación se llena de los acordes que me son tan conocidos- diario la escucho, ¿sabes?, como una especie de plegaria a Kami para que me lo regrese- noto ese semblante serio y concentrado mientras escucha la melodía, sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas y no bien empieza la segunda estrofa esas lágrimas comienzan a derramarse- _seré fuerte_, fue ahí donde falle"

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por lo del valiente caballero que ya no puede mas?"

"¿Te imaginas guardar todo esto? Todo lo que te he contado, no se lo he contado a nadie mas. Fingir ser fuerte para protegerle pero sintiendo como mueres de tristeza por dentro por no poder hacer nada. Por saber que lleva una existencia miserable y tu…"

"Ser _todo lo que necesitas_-lo veo llorar amargamente por mi, nunca me imagine que este escritor fuera tan sentimentalista"

"Ve con Yuuta- le sugiero, ni tarde ni perezoso se pone de pie y se dirige a la habitación donde mi hermano debe estar haciendo cualquier cosa. Escucho otro poco de la canción y le sigo a la habitación. Al entrar veo a un confuso Yuuta que abraza a su esposo sin comprender el motivo de su llanto, a lado de la pareja esta el bastante crecido Yuu que los mira preocupado- muchas veces desee poder llorar con él, ¿me entiendes? Muchas veces. Pero debía ser fuerte para él. Eso es todo, ya no te puedo contar mas y aunque lo tuviera ya te he dicho demasiado. Tu corazón a escuchado cosas que no debió haber escuchado jamás"

"¿Cómo?- le oigo decirme entre hipidos opacados en el pecho de su esposo- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Dos años…¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo he sobrevivido? No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo he soportado? Es mi castigo por no haber sido mas fuerte"

"¡¿Mas?!- despega el rostro del pecho de mi hermano y me mira consternado Nadie puede enamorarse tan sincera, loca y profundamente- guarda silencio-…lo entiendo, ¿puedo llevarme también el disco?"

"Adelante- abraza a mi hermano y sale de la habitación para recoger sus cosas y el disco"

"Aniki"

"Estará bien. Solo necesita descansar lo mas posible- los grises iris de Yuuta me miran preocupado- solo esta a su lado. Esto solo es lo mío. Si realmente planea juntar las otras tres historias, la de Oshitari y Mukahi no es nada a lado de esta"

"Tu también necesitas descansar, aniki. Llamare a Tezuka-kun para que venga a verte"

"No es necesario. Pero me alegra que ustedes ya se lleven bien"

"Eres tu el que nos une- me sonríe y trato de devolverle el gesto. Por su expresión sé que mi intento es vano- gracias por todo"

"Vuelvan cuando quieran- le veo asentir y salir de la habitación- bueno, de nuevo solos, Yuu- maúlla moviendo la cola. Para mi sorpresa me quede con su gato y al parecer al fin hemos aprendido a llevarnos mejor- saldré a caminar un rato. No tardo, no hagas desastre"

Paso por la sala hacia el recibidor, en un sofá noto a Daigoro pequeño. Aún me pregunto si realmente se le habrá olvidado o me lo dejo como un amargo recuerdo.

Le doy unos golpecitos en su afelpada cabeza y tomo mi cámara que esta cerca del osito.

Salgo de mi casa tranquilamente mientras el atardecer comienza su espectáculo.

Había extrañado los amaneceres de Japón. Tras ese día lo único que quería era alejarme de todo lo que me lo recordara así que Rinko me sugirió un viaje con mochila al hombro por todo el mundo.

Decir que conocí todo el mundo sería una mentira pero los rincones que conocí fueron de los más mágicos.

Asia me abrió las puertas con sus colores brillantes y seductores. Pero allá a donde fuera sus atardeceres me lo recordaban

Europa, el viejo continente. Me recibió con sus artes y su historia. Su aire romántico en las puestas de sol me hizo desear tenerlo a mi lado.

America, el continente de las viejas colonias. Me costo trabajo creerlo al ser acogido por su gente alegre y sus exóticos paisajes que han sobrevivido, a duras penas, a la plaga humana. El delicioso café que se produce por estos sitios me hizo extrañarle y recordar aquel día en que hice la promesa que no pude cumplir.

Africa, cuna de una gran civilización y una de las viejas joyas del imperio Británico. Ver el atardecer sintiendo ese cálido clima me recordó cuando hacíamos el amor y mi corazón lloro por no tenerlo cerca.

Oceanía, un continente tranquilo. Donde sus playas y arrecifes me recordaron a la joya que deje ir.

Me aleje de Japón tratando de olvidarle pero todo en este mundo tiene su nombre. En Europa, por supuesto que visite Francia y la academia de Versalles donde se que esta. ¿Por qué no me acerque mas? Por que no me lo merezco.

Al regresar de mi viaje traía conmigo un sinfín de nuevos retratos y pronto comenzamos a hablar sobre una galería, aquella que había quedado varada hace tiempo.

En ella presente la mayoría de mis trabajos hasta el momento, incluidos algunos de las esculturas de Ryoga. Pero la del chico en el columpio nunca vio la luz.

Sigo sin bautizar a ese retrato pero no llevo prisa, no tengo por que mostrarle al mundo mi corazón.

En mi caminata y mis divagaciones llego al parque donde todo empezó. Veo a las parejas pasar cogidas de la mano, a los niños jugar y la caja de arena al fin esta vacía. Ahora no tengo ganas de retratarla.

Paso de largo, mis pies saben lo que mi corazón busca para torturarse.

Las cadenas siguen tan oxidas como aquellas primera vez, los arbustos me impiden acercarme mas aunque realmente no era mi intención hacerlo.

El viento sopla haciendo mecer a los pétalos de cerezo y mi corazón llora mientras visito el sitio donde todo comenzó. Donde me aseguro que le encontraría si alguna vez estaba molesto.

Una nueva brisa y esta vez las lágrimas se materializan en mis ojos al darme cuenta que ya nada es igual a esa tarde. El columpio y los arbustos están ahí, pero no él. Aquel que se fue sin dejarme nada, aquel que se llevo a mi yo del ayer, aquel yo que vagaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo; mi yo del presente, este yo que esta luchando por encontrarle sentido a esta vida; mi yo futuro, aquel yo que adonde quiera que vaya siempre te atesorara en mi corazón.

El columpio, los arbustos y hasta el viento están en su sitio, pero no él.

Aquel que se llevo mi sonrisa.

**AVAVAVAVA**

**¿Me quieren matar? Seguro que si. Incluso yo misma me odio por lo que le hice a estos dos. ¿Por qué lo hice? Es difícil de explicar y aun así ni yo misma me entiendo.**

**Sonrisa Perdida llego a su fin, pero la palabra no será escrita por que la historia de Syu y Eiji todavía no termina, pero eso dependerá de las otras tres historias.**

**Como ya lo había dicho, ARREGLOS DEL CORAZÓN (la historia de Yuuta y Mizuki) es la encargada de entrelazar a las otras, así que en esta recae el verdadero final de Sonrisa…**

**Agradezco sus apoyo a lo largo de estos años que costo escribirla y bueno no me queda mas que pedirles su apoyo en CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE.**

**Me despido y recuerden, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, observaciones y todo eso son bien recibidos.**

**P.D. **Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta **CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE** By: Zafiro Any **PROXIMAMENTE**

**P.D. Me paso a actualizar mi perfil, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirles pero lo escribiré ahí. Si son tan amables de pasearse por ahí, se los agradecerías.**

**Con todo respeto, Zafiro Any. **


	40. 00X Arreglos del corazón

**¡Lo termine! Pensé que no lo terminaría a tiempo, pero lo hice. Ahora bien, seguro se preguntaran ¿no se supone que el final iba hasta la "cuarta temporada"?XD Es una historia larga pero creo que se merecen saber los detalles principales: uno, extrañaba escribir este mugroso fic (recuerden que lo importante es que soy la autora), dos tenía ganas de Dream pair y tres una personita me dio la inspiración suficiente para arreglar este borrador y publicarlo. Además, ¿no extrañaban ya a estos dos? XD (ah, que cínica me oí, mengo). Por cierto disculpen las faltas de ortografía o los dedazos, lo releí un par de veces pero no dudo que se hayan quedado algunos errores, mengo.**

**Una vez mas, PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto por lo que dice Gakuto en la página doce del capítulo seis de New PoT ("Mierda, maldito Yuushi, cerrarme el corazón de esa forma") o_O ¿necesitare buscar otro lugar donde leerlo o realmente dice algo así? XD**

**Y antes de dejarles leer, quiero decir que este capítulo tiene una dedicación muy especial a **Musaga KoUsagi**, es a ella a quien deben agradecer que este capítulo este aquí XD. ¡Muchas gracias por toda la hermosa inspiración! Espero que lo disfrutes y mientras iré a escribir otro en honor a la muerte del colesterol XD.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**(00X)**

**ARREGLOS DEL CORAZÓN**

**(3ra parte; Te miro como si fuera la primera vez; O Cumpliendo con la dulce promesa de nuestra infancia; …somos géminis, atraídos el uno al otro…; O el que paso realmente con los protagonistas de Sonrisa Perdida)**

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto y en ocasiones cegaba el punto donde enfocaba con su cámara. Llevaba varios minutos tratando de enfocar aquellos nenúfares sin éxito.

La fotografía había empezado como un hobbie que a la larga se convirtió en su oficio. Pues el nombre del famoso fotógrafo Syuusuke Fuji era conocido en gran parte del mundo. Había ganado varios concursos debido a la profunda temática de sus fotografías, dándole el reconocimiento mundial la tan aclamada "EL OTRO LADO DE ROSE", un retrato calificado simplemente de sublime; sin embargo en aquellos momentos se encontraba tratando de capturar en papel aquellos hermoso nenúfares por simple gusto, le había gustado el lindo color rosa pálido que lucían, solo que el sol le dificultaba un poco la tarea.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, estar arrodillado a la altura de la pequeña flor lo había cansado, esperaría un momento para ver si las nubes opacaban un poco los fuertes rayos. Camino hacia el pie de un frondoso árbol de cerezo, aquel sitio era muy hermoso un típico jardín japonés, que lograba encerrar a la perfección el misterio de Japón antiguo.

_Deja vu_. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara era como volver al primer capítulo de _Sonrisa Perdida_, pero de eso hacia ya mucho tiempo, tanto de cuando lo vivió como cuando se armó de valor para contarle la verdad a su cuñado. ¿Cómo es que había accedido a contar todo? Bueno, eso era un tema de lo más curioso. La historia era harta conocida por si mismo, después de su ruptura realizo un viaje con mochila al hombro donde realizo varias fotografías nuevas, las cuales dio a conocer en su primera galería.

Hasta ahí todo era sumamente normal pero cuando los críticos empezaron a señalar una extraña varianza en sus fotografías, que de por si ya eran crueles, los medios sensacionalistas comenzaron a soltar sus magnificas e inteligentes teorías sobre lo que le había pasado.

Para él y sus conocidos sus fotografías seguían siendo normales, momentos espontáneos capturados a media luz, pero claro, el mundo exigía saber aún más de su vida.

El primer medio que se atrevió a pedirle una entrevista era una revista de arte, aquella en la que Kikumaru Takumi es crítico. Estimaba al hombre pero le ponía nervioso la idea de que quisiera maquillar su vida para hacerla mas comercial al ojo popular.

Con esa pequeña y única muestra supo que ningún reportero respetaría lo que dijera, que todo lo que dijera sería maquillado por la pintura del drama.

Una a una, Rinko se encargo en cerrarles la puerta en la cara, dejándoles en claro que Fuji Syuusuke estaba sano y que no poseía ninguna enfermedad terminante (una de las tantas teorías que se oían por ahí). Para cuando aprendió a hacer oídos sordos una nueva propuesta le llegó, contar al mundo la verdad por medio de un libro.

Mizuki Hajime era de los que conocían la verdad y el único dispuesto a contarla solo si él le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cerrando el trato nació _Sonrisa Perdida_ libro que reunía él testimonio del _otro_ y el propio en forma de novela romántica. Soñadora y fiel a la realidad, la historia logro posicionarse en los primeros puestos de venta en Japón y a los pocos meses los derechos se vendieron para ser traducida a otros idiomas.

Poco a poco la _triste historia de amor_ de un fotógrafo y un bailarín comenzó a darle la vuelta al mundo y a los fanáticos de las hazañas de cupido.

La prensa sensacionalista vio una nueva oportunidad de fastidiarle gracias al libro, los acosos le seguían allá donde fuera y el mismo Mizuki estuvo dispuesto a frenarles en la presentación de la obra en Versalles, Francia.

La noticia corrió como polvorosa para quienes ya había leído el libro, Versalles sonaba al esperado reencuentro de los protagonistas el cual, por cierto, nunca se consumo. El literato acepto de buena gana el que ambos mantuvieran los viejos rencores y pidió a la prensa mundial dejarles en paz.

Pensando que su trabajo como testimonio para el novelista había terminado el nombre de _Cuando el tiempo nos alcance, Juguete de nadie _y _Arreglos del corazón_ comenzaron a sonar en las notas relacionadas a Mizuki Hajime. Y una vez mas coopero con el pelinegro, esta vez para ser testimonio de estas tres historias que iban ligadas a la propia.

Suspiro, miró su reloj de pulsera y supo que era hora de irse si es que quería estar a tiempo para el evento del año.

Camino hacia la salida, suponía que al llegar Yuu le saltaría encima en reclamo por el retraso en la hora de su comida. Al llegar a donde tenía el auto aparcado, acomodo su cámara en el asiento del copiloto y se sentó frente al volante de su _Taurus SHO_, nunca había logrado acoplarse del todo a ese auto pero no negaría lo genial que era, encendió le motor y piso el acelerador a fondo.

XxxxxX

Miro como su acompañante se acomodaba una y otra vez la corbata de manera nerviosa, consiguiendo con este gesto desacomodarse el nudo y de paso el cuello de la camisa. Sonrió y aparto delicadamente las manos del otro, para él mismo arreglar el desastre.

Le oyó bufar molesto y nerviosos, solo para ahora llevar sus nerviosas manos a su cabello.

-¿Acaso tengo que atar tus manos?- pregunto haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías- respondió molesto. _Deja vu _una vez mas en el día. Pretendió sonreír de lado ganándose un golpe juguetón en el brazo por parte del mas alto.

-¿En tu lugar? Eso solo pasara el día en que el mundo exista la igualdad- le vio rodar los ojos dejando que le acomodara el flequillo que se colaba entre las gafas y sus ojos.

-No seas pesimista, Syuusuke. ¿No me habías dicho que ibas a empezar de cero?

-Nunca dije cuando. Ya esta- se alejo un par de pasos para contemplar al de gafas enfundado en su traje tipo frac negro- Mitsu, que galante. Me dan ganas de secuestrarte y dejar a la _novia_ en el altar- le vio fruncir el ceño para luego acercarse al espejo mas cercano.

-No creo que a Keigo le haga gracia.

-Pues a mi si.

-Eres el colmo- si pudiera reír lo haría pero el castaño se contento con hacer una mas de sus imitaciones mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una de las butacas mas cercanas. Le vio detenidamente con ese aire ausente y aburrido que parecía envolverle a toda hora, jugueteaba con los hilos sueltos de la butaca algo raída donde se había dejado caer. Ya eran casi seis años y el castaño parecía no levantarse de lo ocurrido y la muestra más obvia de ello era la ausencia de su rostro sonriente. Debía admitir que extrañaba esa sonrisa marca _gato Chesire_, que solía adornar su rostro de finas facciones, la cual había sido remplazada por una especie de mueca que trataba de simular a la expresión de alegría, además sus codiciados zafiros estaban al descubierto todo el tiempo. Recordaba el día en que Mizuki dio a conocer el nombre del libro, _Sonrisa Perdida_; había estado tentado a golpear al escritor por tremenda burla pero se contuvo cuando le hizo saber que el mismo Syuusuke había propuesto el título. _Uno gano y el otro perdió_. El regreso de una sonrisa y la desaparición de la otra. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos volviendo a prestar atención al hombre que le miraba con el rostro ladeado y con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Nervioso?

-Para nada.- arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? Decirle que estaba preocupado por él, por que a pesar de los años seguía sumido en la tristeza y parecía negarse a darse una nueva oportunidad. ¡Que inclusive ya había rechazado a tres personas! ¿Debía decirle? Ya antes se lo había hecho saber pero el fotógrafo esquivaba furioso al tema.- No es nada. ¿Cómo vas con Shiraishi-kun?

-¿No te dije? Prefiero estar con una ostra antes que tener algo que ver con ese sujeto. Con él sería el tercero, ¿no?- asintió con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Si, el tercero, ya lo sabía pero esperaba que el castaño cambiara de opinión.- Bueno, es más que evidente que es mi destino quedarme como vil solterón.

-No deberías de ser tan pesimista- trato de bromear- Keigo y yo acordamos que el ramo llevaría tu nombre, no nos hagas esto.- hizo un mohín de inconformidad al tiempo que se hundía en el asiento- Keigo invito a muchos modelos, quizá encuentres alguno que te agrade.

-¿Qué escoja la mejor res del establo? Ja- dijo con sarcasmo- mi res favorita sabes que vive en Versalles y que es un cabeza hueca con un enorme ego y una ambición ridícula que pretende esconder bajo el disfraz de un sueño infantil.- ¿Por qué siempre que pretendía darle apoyo el castaño salía un comentario tan ácido con respecto a su ex prometido? Se incorporo mientras andaba con paso pausado hacía la puerta de aquella habitación- Además, la mejor res de las pasarelas ya tiene dueño- noto la burla pintada en las azuladas iris del otro, abrió la puerta y se giro una vez mas a verlo- estaré en el salón matando el tiempo. No te pongas nervioso.

XxxxxxX

Caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín de aquella mansión, el cielo aún tenía pequeños tintes del rosado atardecer y pronto los encargados del banquete comenzaron encender unas largas antorchas con aceite aromático, logrando que el oasis se llenara de un suave aroma. Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro rehuyendo de los grupos de gente, inclusive rehuyendo a sus conocidos. Si no fuera por que esa boda se trata de la unión de su mejor amigo con el estrafalario modelo se hubiera quedado en casa a ver alguna película que encontrara en la aburrida programación. Se detuvo cerca de un pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el lugar y giro el rostro en busca de los recién casados, los vislumbro, con el bastante crecido perro pug, cerca de la mesa que era ocupada por Yuuta, Mizuki y… parpadeo un par de veces y tardo unos segundos en procesar que los otros a lado de sus hermanos eran Oshitari y Mukahi.

¡Era increíble! ¡Mukahi parecía mas chica que nunca! El pelicereza siempre había sido de complexión delgada pero al parecer todavía no se recuperaba del todo de ese _accidente_, en su rostro aún se apreciaban algunas heridas de aquel momento y su cuerpo se veía mucho más delgado que antes. Sabía por Hajime que esos dos se habían vuelto a encontrar pero después de eso nadie supo que había sido de ellos. ¡Pero los estaba viendo ahí tan campantes! La pareja se miraba tan enamorada como nunca los vio años atrás, oyó la escandalosa risa del mas bajo (llamando la atención de gran parte de los invitados) mientras parecía presumirles a los recién casados algo de su mano izquierda. No necesitaba estar cerca y mucho menos ser un genio para saber que es lo que presumía la cereza, un hermoso y brillante anillo de compromiso.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, se alegraba por ellos, se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo (bueno, quizá mas el pelirrojo que Oshitari, se dijo al recordar nuevamente lo sucedido) pero no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de celos, tristeza y enojo. De mero reflejo bajo la mirada a su mano izquierda, sonaba ridículo pero se sentía extraño sin aquel lazo de platino adornando su dedo anular.

¡Oh, no! Otra vez las malditas lágrimas. Ya habían pasado casi seis años, eran suficientes para haberlo superado.

Se regaño a si mismo, se giro hacia el estanque para que nadie le notara en su llanto. Se sentía ridículo llorando por esa vieja y _triste historia de amor_. Ni siquiera cuando lo suyo con Tezuka termino se sintió tan mal, ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Ah, que pregunta tan absurda!

Entre los vagos destellos que le llegaban de la antorcha mas cercana pudo ver su reflejo en el estanque. Se sentía ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, deseaba que el mundo se detuviera y quedara en silencio. Necesitaba el silencio de la autocompasión, afirmar que en su vida se había vuelto a instalar el silencio de la soledad.

Trato de contener el llanto ante lo que nunca fue, ¿Por qué debía seguir sufriendo por ese maldito amor? ¿Por qué el destino no le dejaba ser feliz?

Había rezado día y noche a Kami para que se lo regresara pero al parecer el todo poderoso no cumpliría los caprichos de un pobre mortal enamorado, poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de que lo había perdido para siempre.

¿Por qué demonios se había tenido que enamorar? ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que amar tan verdadera, loca y profundamente? ¿Por qué seguía conservando la esperanza?

¡Eso lo molesto de la situación! Ese maldito le había dejado en claro que no quería volver a verlo y a pesar de todo seguía esperanzado de arreglar las cosas con él.

Miró nuevamente su mano izquierda esta vez cerrándola en un puño, si lo tuviera cerca le daría la golpiza que se merecía desde la última vez.

Soltó una bocanada de aire, se aseguro de que no quedaban rastros de lágrimas decidiendo que lo mejor era tratar de unirse a la celebración, distraer su mente y quizá seguir el sabio consejo de Tezuka, buscar una nueva res.

Dio media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a donde Yutta estaba pero no pudo ir muy lejos por que su dolor de cabeza se materializo ante él.

Alto, delgado y con un rostro de facciones gatunas que era enmarcado por su rojiza cabellera, más larga de lo normal. Lo que capturo su atención fue esos azulados ojos que recordaba llenos de tristeza, esta vez poseían un brillo de vitalidad y decisión, en esos momentos le miraban de arriba abajo y una mueca burlona se presento en ese gatuno rostro.

Sentía su corazón latir y a su mano volver a adquirir la forma de puño, mientras le veía cruzarse de brazos para ocultar que una de sus manos también estaba lista para cualquier ataque. No era el momento romántico que se imagino, pero ahí estaba. _Aquel que se llevo mi sonrisa…_

XxxxxxX

Bostezó descaradamente mientras tallaba uno de sus zafiros con delicadeza, el viaje había sido largo y la verdad era que hubiera preferido llegar a su apartamento a tomar una siesta pero sabía que Jiroh no se lo permitiría. Así que de mala gana y jalando tras de si una pequeña valija se adentro a la mansión siguiendo a su rubio amigo. Seguía teniendo sus dudas al respecto de asistir al presente evento. La primera era por que Tezuka Kunimitsu y él no se llevaba nada bien y segundo por que al ser la boda de ese cara dura seguro estaría presente aquel a quien deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Las cosas no habían terminado bien entre ellos por tanto sabía que no había motivo por el cual ahora se pudieran sentar a tomar el té mientras conversaban tranquilamente de lo que les había ocurrido en los últimos años. Ya habían pasado casi seis años, era el tiempo suficiente para que ambos lo hubieran superado pero por lo leído en el último capítulo de _Sonrisa Perdida_, ninguno de los dos cedería.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo es que se había logrado engatusar, por el chiflado literato, para contarle la verdad tras esa bella pero fatídica historia de amor? No era tan difícil buscar la respuesta. Cuando el pelinegro se apareció en la academia de Versalles supo que nada bueno saldría de ese encuentro, sus suposiciones no fueron erróneas al oírle decir el motivo de tan galante visita. Durante días le rehúyo y negó, la herida aún estaba fresca, no estaba listo para contar la verdad (además de que muchas veces se escudo bajo el hecho de que debía cuidar a Gakuto) sin embargo no contó con que el escritor tuviera una última carta guardada. Con ayuda de su sensei, el pelinegro hizo que el salón se inundara con las viejas notas de una melodía que conocía como la palma de su mano, _seré todo lo que necesitas…seré fuerte, seré fiel…_

Con esa melodía vagando en su mente nació _Sonrisa Perdida_. De solo pensar en el libro se sentía mal y con ganas de seguir esa discusión que se quedo en puntos suspensivos.

Se detuvo de golpe al notar que su rubio amigo se había detenido unos pasos más allá y le miraba preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ei-chan?

-No es nada, no te preocupes.- le sonrió logrando que el otro se tranquilizara momentáneamente. El diseñador le miro con resignación, se alegraba de poder volver a ver esa sonrisa risueña e infantil, de ver esos azulados ojos llenos de vida y de esa energía contagiosa por la vida. Agradecía a Kami por que su amigo hubiera podido salir de la enorme zanja que le dejo la muerte de su amada madre, en verdad que lo agradecía; pero una vez más el todo poderoso demostraba que nada en esa vida era de a gratis. _Uno ganó y el otro perdió_, estaba en contra de esa ridícula frase escrita por Mizuki, ambos habían perdido. ¡Maldita sea la vida! Kami, ¿Por qué no le dejas ser feliz de una buena vez? Este chico se lo merece. ¿No ha sufrido ya suficiente?- ¿te preocupa que me encuentre con _él_?

-¿Para que preguntas lo obvio?- elimino la distancia que les separaba y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo- me arrepiento de haberte traído, será inevitable que se vean. Pero no creo que a Keigo y Mizuki les haga gracia que no estuvieras presente.

-Ya me imaginaba que ese par tenía algo que ver con esto. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en hacer nuestro "feliz reencuentro"- rió logrando que el diseñador rodara los ojos- ¿Y Yuushi?

-Supongo que debe estar con la cereza en el jardín. Gaku-chan esta de insoportable desde que viven juntos- el bailarín sonrió dulcemente ante la noticia. El enano ese se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque el estúpido de Oshitari no merecía ni respirar el mismo aire que el otro. La mueca de disgusto alerto al mas bajo quien se apresuro a tomarle por el brazo y jalarle a la habitación mas cercana- Tranquilo, Eiji. Keigo dijo que podrías dejar aquí tu equipaje y cambiarte de ropa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta? ¡Tu la diseñaste!- era cierto, la mitad de su guarda ropa era de la marca _DTS_ (Daigoro Teddy Sweet). Entró a la habitación al tiempo que su amigo se acercaba al perchero mas cercano donde tenía la ropa que pretendía que usara el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero este no va para nada acorde a este magno evento.- rió divertido- además este traje lo hice especialmente para ti. Pensando en las noche de fin de semana, podrás salir a los bares o restaurantes de moda en Versalles y de paso llamar la atención de algún caballero- parpadeo asombrado viendo el conjunto que en un primer vistazo no tenía nada de extraordinario pero pronto noto en el detalle de que una vez puesto se amoldaría a él como cual segunda piel fuese.- además, ¡estas en la boda de Atobe Keigo, el sexy supermodelo!

-¿Qué con eso?

-Lento serás. Gran parte de sus invitados son compañeros de pasarela.- le entrego la ropa y prosiguió- mantente cerca de mi y puede que tengas la suerte de conocer al _gran_ Akutsu Jin.

-Jiroh, no necesito que me des detalles.- comentó abochornado. Reparo en los detalles de los puños del saco negro (plumas bordadas en color púrpura)- Aunque espero que tu diseño logre acaparar la mirada de cierto fotógrafo.

-Lo hará. Pero hazme un favor, ¡péinate!

XxxxxxX

¡Esta se la cobraba! Era cierto que ese traje lo había diseñado con la clara intención de ayudarle a conseguir citas y la verdad era que estaba dando excelentes resultados. Allá a donde caminara todos giraban el rostro a verlo y mas de un par de ojos se clavaban en su trasero expuesto.

Deseaba poder encontrar pronto a alguien conocido sentado, así tendría el pretexto perfecto para huir de las miradas lascivas de los dueños de las pasarelas. Pero ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Jiroh? Seguro que se encontró con su novio y una habitación en solitario. Rió por lo bajo al recordar que el había hecho algo parecido en la boda de Fuji Yuuta. Hablando del abogado, lo vio sentado junto a su esposo, charlando alegremente con los anfitriones y en la misma mesa estaba Yuushi junto a Gakuto.

Torció ligeramente los labios pero todo rastro de malhumor se esfumo al verles contemplarse con amor verdadero. Se alegraba por ellos, por que su historia de amor había terminado bastante bien. Esperaba que Yuushi fuera capaz de hacer feliz a ese enano que se merecía todo. Tragó saliva al recordar el lamentable _accidente_ del que fue testigo… si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes, lo habría podido ayudar y seguro nada malo hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo Mukahi no le culpaba de nada ("A ti también te hirieron. Tus reflejos no estaban al cien."), por el contrario parecía buscar la forma y el momento para agradecerle, a él y a Jiroh, todas sus atenciones.

_Cuando el tiempo nos alcance_.

Oyó como Gakuto estallaba en carcajadas llamando la atención de gran parte de los presentes mientras parecía presumir a cara dura y su esposo algo de su mano izquierda. No necesitaba que Yuushi se lo dijera para saber de que se trataba. Les miro una última vez y siguió su andar, sentía una punzada en el estomago y sabía que el malestar aumentaría si se acercaba. ¿Eran celos? Si, lo eran. Solo una vez había sido víctima de ellos, todo por culpa de ese maldito _rarito, sádico y loco_.

Nunca se dio cuenta en que momento se había colado en su vida pero cuando lo hizo supo que era inútil sacarlo, y la verdad, nunca hizo intento alguno por tratar de hacerlo. Eran casi seis años en lo que no había podido encontrar respuesta ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué vio el rarito, sádico y loco en él? Quizá nunca lo sabría. Lo había tratado horrible y todo por que de pronto en él había nacido un misterioso instinto por querer protegerle; no deseaba que una persona como ese castaño se ensuciara con la sangre impregnada en sus manos, además ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? No tenía nada más que un trágico pasado que le hacía ser distinto al resto de las personas. Quería protegerle de él mismo, temía que le pudiera pasar algo malo con el solo habarle. Ese era el por que se había hecho el difícil para iniciar la catastrófica relación pero eso no lo entendió hasta tiempo después, hasta que tuvo el libro en las manos. El ver su relación desde fuera le permitió darse cuenta de todo. Cerró su mano formando un puño, lo había entendido, pero diría mentira si decía que no quería cobrarse el golpe con el anillo.

Una figura llamo su atención, oculta entre algunos árboles, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba. Camino aprisa a donde se encontraba deteniéndose a una distancia considerable, haciéndole recordar, ahora estaban invertidos los papeles.

Soltó una bocanada de aire, seco sus lágrimas y dio media vuelta.

Menudito, con esa apariencia de chica que siempre le había caracterizado y con sus codiciados zafiros al descubierto. Notó un aire ausente le envolvía, muy distinto al burlón y despreocupado con el que le conoció.

Sonrió de manera burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos ocultando su puño mientra el otro apretaba fuertemente la mano izquierda, listo para responder cualquier ataque.

No era el reencuentro romántico que imagino pero ahí estaba. _Aquel a quien le quito la sonrisa_.

Silencio. No uno incomodo, tampoco de respeto y mucho menos de amor. Era un silencio en que se palpaba el rencor, un silencio que correspondía a los puntos suspensivos en que había terminado su encuentro. Un silencio que gritaba que fuera roto. Se miraban pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, ¿Cómo debía empezar ese _dulce_ reencuentro?

-Syuusuke.

-Eiji.

-Rarito.

-Niñato.- no llegarían a ningún lado con semejante dialogo. El pelirrojo rió, con paso calmado deshizo la distancia entre ambos, se coloco a lado de fotógrafo que permanecía con el puño fuertemente apretado. Contemplo el estanque en el que pudo ver su reflejo apenas iluminado por los destellos de las antorchas más cercanas. El poco rosado que quedaba en el cielo había desaparecido y las primeras estrellas comenzaba a verse, la música les llegaba mezclada con el rumor de las conversaciones. Una vez más se hizo oír por encima de todo la risa de Gakuto.

-Jiroh me a dicho que la cereza esta de insoportable desde que Yuushi y él viven juntos. Me alegro por ellos, más por el enano que por el estúpido de Oshitari.

-Eiji.

-¿Sabes? Me siento un poco celoso de esos dos. ¡Seis años! Ya era como para que estuviera casado pero el estúpido de mi prometido me arrojo el anillo a la cara. ¡Pudo haberme dejado ciego!

-Ja. No seas exagerado, si te lo arrojo al rostro es por que algo habrás hecho para hacerle rabiar.- uno de sus tanto intentos de sonrisas logró borrar la burlona del rostro del mas alto- Además estamos en la misma situación. Podría estar casado pero le devolví el anillo a mi infantil y arrogante prometido por que dejo en claro que no había espacio para mi en su lista de prioridades. Aunque me entristece no haberle dejado ciego.- ¡suficiente! El bailarín lanzó el primer golpe y el resto fue confuso.

XxxxxxX

-Se te ve mucho mejor, Mukahi-kun.

-¡Si! Y todo fue gracias a Kikumaru y Akutagawa, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí mientras les necesite- sonrieron encantados de ver al pelicereza bastante animado abrazando a ratos a su pareja que se contentaba con devolverle el gesto y besar su amplia frente- Hablando de Kikumaru, ¿vendrá?

-Jiroh se encargo de ello- respondió el modelo- deben de andar por ahí.

-Sigo insistiendo que fue una pésima idea haberle invitado- intervino Yuuta.

-Son adultos, sabrán arreglar sus problemas.- hablo el escritor mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello- ¿Qué podría ocurrir?- en respuesta a su pregunta los gritos de algunos invitados se hicieron oír desde uno de los extremos mas alejados y cercano al estanque. Yuuta fue el primero en reaccionar, se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba el disturbio, siendo imitado por Tezuka- O quizá se entiendan mejor a golpes.

Las mujeres se apartaban chillando desesperadas evitando que las hojas de los árboles cayeran sobre sus cabezas cada vez que ambos contrincantes se estrellaban contra los troncos de estos.

Fuji se abrió paso a codazos entre la muchedumbre para asegurarse de que los que estaban armando ese circo no eran quienes creía, lamentablemente vio que así era.

Eiji mantenía al mas bajo contra el tronco de un árbol deteniéndole por el cuello con el antebrazo; el fotógrafo forcejeaba por quitárselo de encima lo mas pronto posible, se le comenzaba a hacer difícil el respirar. Soltó una patada que apenas logró molestar al otro, sujeto con fuerza el brazo que le oprimía y en vanos intentos trato de alejarlo de si.

El pecho comenzaba a dolerle al tiempo que su boca se abría y cerraba en busca del oxígeno que necesitaba. Se sentía marearse. Estiro la mano libre cogiendo al bailarín por el cabello, jaloneo varias veces haciendo lo inútil.

-¡Eiji nii-san, suéltale, no puede respirar!

Parecía que no se daban cuenta del espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo. Syuusuke dejo los absurdos jaloneos a la cabellera y los convirtió en bruscos golpes logrando que Kikumaru comenzara a aflojar el agarre y retrocediera, hecho que aprovecho para darle un certero golpe en las rodillas. El bailarín deshizo el agarre y trastabillo. Se miraron un momento y no bien, el castaño recupero el aire, se lanzo contra el pelirrojo haciéndole retroceder aún más.

Yuuta estaba apunto de intervenir cuando el de gafas le detuvo por el hombro.

-Pero Tezuka-san, sino los detenemos se harán daño.

-Déjalos, ya se traían ganas desde hace tiempo.

-Pero se pueden lastimar.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene verdaderas intenciones de lastimar al otro y eso ya deberías saberlo- el ojigris miro furioso al de gafas para segundos después mirar preocupado a los otros dos. El fotógrafo trato de someter al pelirrojo contra el árbol más cercano pero los reflejos de este segundo hicieron de las suyas, giro el cuerpo antes de dar contra el tronco provocando que el castaño tropezara con las raíces del mismo; Fuji reacciono a abrazarse al pecho del bailarín pero no fue suficiente pues Eiji no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para detenerse, logrando que ambos se precipitaran al estanque. Los presentes no sabían si reír, preocuparse o alarmarse, pero la risa de Mizuki dio la respuesta.

-Muy bien señoritas, lograron que esta boda sea aún más inolvidable que la mía.- se burlo el pelinegro mientras Kikumaru se incorporaba y salía aprisa del agua- ¿ahora por que no cierran su encantador reencuentro con un beso y un te amo?- el bailarín le vio de manera asesina.

-Yo me largo de aquí. Venir desde Versalles ha sido la estupidez y perdida de tiempo más grande que he tenido.

-¡Pues lárgate! Haz de tener mejores cosas que hacer, ¿no?- el castaño trataba de incorporarse pero al parecer todavía no se recuperaba de la caída.- ¡Lárgate!

-¡No me lo tienes que decir! Con gusto te concederé el deseo.- al parecer los planes del escritor se habían lanzado por la borda desde un principio.

-¡Anda, huye con el rabo entre las patas! Siempre haz sido bueno para eso. Es lo único en lo que eres bueno. Solo sirves para esconderte y evadir tus problemas. Te lo dije, eres un niño que no puede hacer nada por si mismo. ¡Lárgate! Vuelve a Versalles y cumple tu ridículo sueño de la niñez perdida.- aquello fue un duro golpe para el pelirrojo, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el odio se instalaba en todo su ser. Yuuta se apresuro a detenerle cuando leyó sus intenciones de irse encima de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Lo dices como si fuera un juego.- las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas causando placer al otro. Se las cobraría todas de una buena vez y Fuji Syuusuke sabía donde debía golpear para conseguir el resultado deseado.

-Ya vas a empezar con tu teatrito. Siempre haz llorado cuando las cosas van en tu contra, ya me sé el guión. Se supone que es aquí donde debería entrar como galante caballero y consolarte. Decirte que todo estará bien que siempre estaré a tu lado como estúpido esperando a que me lo agradezcas. ¿Es así no?

-Aniki, detente. Es suficiente.

-¡No! Yuuta, no. Quiero que ese sujeto me las pague todas, que me devuelva todas mis lágrimas con intenciones- ¿lágrimas con que? Su hermano había enloquecido.- ¡Ya estoy harto de ser yo quien deba entenderle! Si no fuera por mi estupidez esta relación nunca hubiera funcionado.- El bailarín se soltó del agarre del abogado, miro con odio al fotógrafo. Limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.- ¡Lárgate, no te necesito!

-Venir desde tan lejos, confiarte mi pasado y creer amarte ha sido mi más grande estupidez.

-¿Qué dijiste?- ¿había oído bien? - ¡Eiji! ¡Eiji, espera!- el bailarín se alejaba aprisa y Tezuka le detuvo para que no le siguiera.

-Están a mano. Ya no hay asunto que los ligue, puedes estar tranquilo.

-¡No! …¡Eiji! ¡Eiji, espera, por favor!…¡Eiji!

XxxxxxX

¡Ah, era el estúpido mas grande del mundo! Se dijo por enésima vez, llevaba toda la maldita noche en vela tratando de recordar el viejo número de móvil del pelirrojo. Pero no estaría así si Tezuka no le hubiera impedido ir tras el bailarín para aclarar las cosas. Sea dicho de paso que también se maldecía por no hacer caso a las palabras del de gafas y de Yuuta, ser impulsivo no le había servido de nada ya hora estaba pagando las consecuencias. ¡Ah pero ese maldito pelirrojo había empezado todo! Si Eiji le hubiera llamado momentos antes quizá el cantar y coser hubiera sido otra cosa.

Gruño pateando al poste de luz más cercano arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberlo hecho. Soltó una sarta de blasfemias mientras se agachaba poniéndose en posición fetal dejando que el dolor pasara. Sus ojos picaban reclamando la falta de sueño y el abundante llanto, se arropo en la chaqueta que hacia horas que se había secado.

Una vez el de gafas le dejo ir salió aprisa de la fiesta sin ponerse un rumbo fijo y sin importarle sus ropas húmedas, solo deseaba encontrar al pelirrojo para poder aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Pero el ser impulsivo una vez más le estaba pasando factura, al ponerse un rumbo fijo no sabía donde diablos buscar al pelirrojo.

No llevaba mas de diez minutos desde que había dejado su auto en casa y había decidido caminar por el barrio por si de casualidad daba con el pelirrojo. Bajo la mirada a su pie lastimada, al sentir que sus dedos se movían con normalidad se incorporo, se acomodo el pantalón y decidió seguir su ridícula búsqueda.

De acuerdo, tenía entendido que buscaría al pelirrojo hasta encontrarlo (a menos que ya estuviera en un vuelo rumbo a Europa) y cuando lo encontrara ¿Qué le diría? ¿Lo siento? Si, seguro y con eso le saltaría encima repitiendo las palabras que por años espero oír. Sintió deprimirse mientras seguía caminando.

Algunas personas comenzaban a salir a las calles listas para iniciar su rutina diaria, unas más estaban frente a sus casa barriendo la entrada de sus moradas. Un estornudo le hizo detenerse de golpe y maldecir una vez más por lo que había ocurrido. ¡Maldita sea la vida! ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él? ¡Kami, déjame ser feliz por una vez en mi mísera existencia! Sorbió la nariz ruidosamente y miro que sus pies le habían guiado al escenario inicial. Suspiro derrotado, se adentro en el casi vacío parque. No había motivo alguno para que el pelirrojo estuviera en ese sitio. Paso la caja de arena vacía hasta llegar a ese lugar donde le dijo que lo encontraría alguna vez estaba molesto, se regaño así mismo, el que estuviera molesto no significaba que lo iba a encontrar en ese sitio.

Alzó la vista hacia el viejo columpio que era protegido por la maleza, parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que no estaba viendo mal. Ahí estaba, sentado en el pequeño asiento haciéndolo mecer suavemente, solo lo suficiente para que las cadenas chirriaran.

Le miro anonadado, era como la primera vez, la vista hacha pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle notar las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, una suave brisa soplo haciendo bailar algunos pétalos de cerezo y de paso despeinando la rojiza cabellera. Un ataque de estornudos alerto al del columpio quien sobresaltado alzó la vista. ¿Sería igual? ¿Le miraría con odio y saldría corriendo? Un nuevo ataque de estornudos y sorbió la nariz. El bailarín hizo una mueca de extrañeza y asco, bajo del columpio con la intención de acercarse.

-No lo hagas, podría contagiarte. Si no es que ya estas resfriado tu también- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, camino a un lado donde los matorrales eran mas abiertos permitiéndole el paso fácilmente.

-No me digas que no te haz cambiado la ropa húmeda, ¿en que pensabas?- le regaño una vez llego a su lado, se quito el jersey que llevaba puesto pasándoselo por los hombros.

-En ti.- confesó. Había olvidado que el castaño era ridículamente directo. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras le abrazaba- ya me habían dicho que ser impulsivo no me llevaría a nada bueno y ahora estoy pagando la factura. Estoy apunto de perderte…no, te perdí y todo por estas malditas emociones que tengo guardadas.

-Fujiko.- ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Deliraba? Llevo una mano a la frente del castaño, aliviado compro que no tenía fiebre pero entre más tiempo estuvieran ahí era más seguro que la tuviera- Anda, debes volver a casa. Te dará fiebre.

-No me importa.- escondió el rostro en el cuello del otro y lo abrazo aún más contra si- Eiji.

-Hablaremos después si quieres, pero debes ir a casa. Necesitas descansar.

Resignado permitió que el pelirrojo le ayudara a caminar aún cuando podía hacerlo por si mismo.

Por su parte el pelirrojo nunca se imagino toparse, al menos tan pronto, con el fotógrafo. Después de la discusión corrió hacia la mansión tomo su valija y sin avisar a Jiroh se fue. Caminando con el equipaje a rastras llegó hasta su casa donde Kazuhiko le recibió asombrado, desde luego que le esperaban pero quizá mas tarde. No quiso hablar del tema con su hermano así que evitándolo y gritando a los cuatro vientos su malhumor despertó a todos los de la casa. Al llegar a su habitación se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de baño, donde se metió a la ducha con todo y la ropa puesta, ya más mojado no podía estar. Oyó las voces de sus hermanas que trataban de saber que demonios le había pasado pero furioso como estaba les hizo alejarse de ahí. El único valiente que se atrevió a llevarle la contraria había sido su padre, quien enfundado en la ropa de dormir y con la almohada marcada en la cabeza se adentro en su habitación para indagar saber que le pasaba. Hablar con Masataka le resulto mas tranquilizador de lo que se hubiera imaginado, debía tranquilizarse y dejar que pasara el tiempo antes de intentar hablar con el castaño. Y así pensaba hacerlo pero no contó con que Syuusuke se apareciera por el parque mientras él estuviera ahí llorando y meditando.

-Fujiko, las llaves- dijo cuando vislumbro a lo lejos la casa del castaño, el susodicho metió la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, saco las llaves y se las tendió al pelirrojo.

-No puse la cerradura, así que abre normal- al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver que nada en ese lugar había cambiado, Marylin y los cactus estaban en su lugar dándoles la bienvenida, al escuchar un maullido bajo la vista para ver al bastante crecido Yuu.

-Woo, Yuu, haz crecido demasiado. Recuerdo cuando eras un minino, chiquito- rió, el gato le vio con el rostro ladeado, maulló suavemente moviendo la cola en señal de saludo. Eiji rió divertido pero pronto volvió a prestar atención al castaño, le ayudo a quitarse el calzado y lo condujo aprisa a donde recordaba estaba la habitación. Se alegro al comprobar que no estaba equivocado, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera ese horrible color de las paredes. Se acerco a la cama donde el castaño se dejo caer pesadamente- Bueno, si no necesitas nada, me retiro.

-¿Te vas, por que?

-Necesitas descansar y yo también hablaremos después- sonrió logrando que las mejillas del fotógrafo adquirieran un suave color rojo- ¿te sientes bien?

-Necesitamos hablar, ahora.-le vio negar- ¡Eiji!

-¡Fuji!

-¿No me vas hablar por mi nombre?- rodó los ojos- ¡Eiji!

-No me grites, Syuusuke.- vio al fotógrafo hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa, sintió como si echarán un balde de agua helada. Eso era su culpa.- En serio, Syuusuke, vendré mas tarde, pero necesitas descansar.- dio media vuelta para no seguir viendo a Fuji, sin embargo este se puso de pie aprisa, paso sus brazos por la estrecha cintura del bailarín impidiéndole dar un paso más- ¡Syuusuke!

-No te vayas, por favor. Necesito disculparme por todo que te dije.

-¿Necesitas? ¿Entonces no lo haces por que en verdad lo sientas?

-¡Necesito disculparme por que en verdad lo siento! No quiero perderte.- recargó la espalda del bailarín mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. ¿Por qué Kami? Déjanos ser felices por una vez en esta vida. Sabía que esas palabras eran las que debían haber salido de sus labios desde un principio. Debía haber dicho la verdad al fotógrafo y no las ridículas provocaciones que provocaron su muy reciente disputa. Debía decirle que estaría eternamente agradecido con él, seguro nadie le hubiera aceptado con semejante pasado pero ese castaño lo había hecho. Debía agradecerle por ser fuerte ante él y decirle que ya no era necesario, ahora ambos podían iniciar una historia distinta. Le había costado muchos años cruzar la brecha que había dejado la muerte de su querida madre pero gracias a ese fotógrafo la había superado, era gracias a ese rarito, sádico y loco que volvió a entender que tenía la vida de maravillosa. Con él había logrado perdonarse a si mismo y era junto a él con quien quería escribir el resto del libro de su vida. era con él y con nadie más. Deshizo el agarre girando a ver al castaño, sus miradas azulinas se encontraron y con eso fue suficiente para saber que el resto podía esperar.

XxxxxxX

Recorrió el vientre pálido y plano, sorprendido de su ansia, y con lentitud movió sus labios por los recovecos de la piel de Fuji, como si con esto se obligara a recordar el camino correcto a los puntos sensibles del otro. El castaño le acariciaba y le besaba, y entonces ambos rodaban por la cama, y se abrazaban como si no quisieran existir el uno sin el otro. Quizás sabían en lo más profundo de su mente que pronto la realidad se volvería a interponer entre ellos, pero ahora ésta no existía, había desaparecido.

El cuerpo del mas bajo temblaba de frío y de calor, y Eiji sólo deseaba sentir a ese maldito rarito, sádico y loco cerca; se escurrió por el abdomen hacia abajo logrando que Syuusuke exhalara un suspiro en señal de frustración al ya no tener cerca los labios del pelirrojo pues este había tomado la iniciativa, y mientras limpiaba con su lengua el sudor en los muslos del cuerpo bajo suyo, deslizó sus largos dedos por su sexo. Syuusuke tembló ronroneando, y extendió sus manos sobre los cabellos húmedos por el sudor y desordenados de Kikumaru. Éste obedeció a la presión, y tomó aquel miembro erguido en su boca. Dejó su lengua jugar en la punta antes de resbalar hacia abajo, succionando, para luego subir con semejante lentitud. Repitió aquel gesto de nuevo, y así con mayor rapidez, trabajando la erección contra su paladar, incapaz de pensar lo que estaba haciendo.

Los jadeos de Syuusuke resonaban en su cabeza, y podía notar su propia erección ardiendo entre sus piernas. Los gemidos del castaño se volvían cada vez más agudos y estremecidos, de pronto se encontró luchando por continuar cuando el hombre trataba de separarle de sí. Eiji elevó sus ojos con extrañeza; él deseaba brindarle ese placer, pero la actitud del otro era decidida.

Abrazó al pelirrojo por la cintura volteándolo, e imitó cada uno de sus movimientos. Kikumaru gritó ahogadamente cuando el fotógrafo comenzó a masturbarle, antes de lamerle y besarle. El bailarín advertía el placer recorrerle como lenguas de fuego, y comenzó a susurrar el nombre del castaño, en maullidos entrecortados que eran música para los oídos de Fuji. Detuvo un momento su labor de dar placer a ese delicioso y fino cuerpo para que sus miradas azulinas se encontraran. Ahí estaba todo dicho, sabían que mas tarde debían enfrentarse, hacer salir la verdad de sus labios. Debían sincerarse el uno con el otro. No podían permitir que por una idiotez todo se fuera a la borda. Kikumaru, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el placer y con la mirada brillante esbozó una dulce sonrisa que hizo saber al castaño que en ese momento todo era cuento viejo.

Como cual fiera cazando a su fiera Fuji subió por el vientre del pelirrojo, acariciando cada parte de piel que estuviera a su alcance, sin en ningún momento apartar su mirada de la del otro. Eiji se sentía desfallecer de solo ver esos penetrantes zafiros cargados de lujuria. El fotógrafo posó sus labios contra los del bailarín, ávidos y amorosos, y se besaron largamente por primera vez en esa ocasión, después de años de haber sentido ese dulce y mágico contacto. ¡Era tan fácil amarse, tan pleno! ¡Era tan evidente que estaban destinados el uno al otro, a pesar de todo!

De pronto la curiosa mano de Fuji se coló en el beso haciendo que el castaño lamiera los dígitos, cuando el castaño creyó que era suficiente los alejo, rozó levemente la cadera del pelirrojo quien ante esto quiso separar las piernas para facilitarle la tarea, sin embargo los dedos nunca llegaron a encontrar refugio en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos aún dentro del beso, estupefacto notó como uno a uno esos dedos encontraban refugio en el cuerpo del otro. El castaño pudo sentir el asombro del otro, rompió el beso sin dejar de prepararse a si mismo, saco una vez mas sus dedos los cual lamió sensualmente dejando al otro con los labios entreabiertos, ¡era lo mas maravilloso que había visto!

Conociendo lo posesivo que era Fuji, se imaginaba que la primera vez después de tanto tiempo fuera él quien tomara el mando pero aunque las cosas fueran al revés nunca se preparo para la petición del hombre.

-Hazme tuyo hasta morir.

Se medió incorporo sobre él otro, le beso lánguidamente y colocándose contra el sexo de Kikumaru empujó. El de abajo gimió al recibir ese cuerpo, lo había extrañado.

Syuusuke mordió sus labios, ahogando un gemido, al advertir el sexo de Eiji introducirse en su cuerpo, cálido, ¡como le había extrañado! Obligándose a relajarse descendió sus caderas hasta abarcar todo el sexo del bailarín dentro de su carne. Se sentía extraño, ajeno a sí, cegado por las sensaciones que experimentaba. Era como si experimentara su _primera vez_ una vez más. Se inclinó lo más que pudo para besar a su amado pelirrojo, él único capaz de lograr en él esos momentos fugaces e intensos, él único que le hacía sentirse vivo, y al notar los brazos de Eiji enredarse a su espalda comenzó a moverse. Pero aquellas olas eran fruto del movimiento de ambos, y aquel dolor que había llegado a sentir se había difuminado deprisa, para dejar tan sólo paso a un placer nuevo, real, que se centraba en la piel del bailarín llenándole el cuerpo y el alma, penetrándole por todos sus sentidos. Sintiendo en cada embestida el cariño que por años se vieron obligados a guardar.

_Te amaré más con cada respiro, sinceramente, loca y profundamente. Seré fuerte, seré fiel, porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio, una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo…_

Kikumaru casi había perdido la conciencia de lo que ocurría, su razón se estaba viendo nublada por el amor que expulsaba el frágil cuerpo de Fuji, mientras las gráciles manos del castaño acariciaban sus viejas heridas, siempre con cariño, nunca con asco. Acariciaba las viejas marcas del pasado, deseando que sus manos fueran mágicas, deseando borrarlas con el solo tocarlas. Subió la mano hasta el brazo para poder tocar la última y más reciente herida, apretó con fuerza a la par que los movimientos de ambos se hacían más rápidos y profundos.

El pelirrojo gritó su cima escuchando su voz mezclarse con el gemido largo del fotógrafo cuando el placer llegó anegándoles, y aún después no queriendo separarse, no otra vez.

M-M-M-M-M-

-Y eso paso. Antes de que llegaran e interrumpieran íbamos por el segundo round- dijo Eiji con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con el oso Daigoro sentado a su lado en el sofá. Yuuta parecía necesitar un psicólogo con urgencia, mientras que Mizuki necesitaba un nuevo pañuelo desechable para detener la hemorragia nasal.

-Eiji nii-san, solo había preguntado si aniki y tu ya habían arreglado las cosas, no necesitaba saber tanto- gimió el ojigris desviando la mirada del pelirrojo, quería mucho al hombre pero nunca podría volver a verlo a los ojos.

-Sigo insistiendo, este será el mejor capítulo de toda la novela.- sentencio el pelinegro mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones algún pañuelo. El bailarín sonrió divertido al tiempo que el fotógrafo hacia acto de presencia en la sala. Pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por su castaña cabellera. Yuuta se había quedado preocupado por ellos y tras su insistencia Mizuki le acompaño a casa del fotógrafo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Al llegar a la casa descubrieron que a Yuu fuera de la casa, echado en la entrada, llamaron un par de veces pero al no haber respuesta Fuji menor sacó la copia de la llave de entrada que su hermano le diera por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar. Al entrar la morada se veía sumamente normal pero unos extraños sonidos les alertaron. Con cautela se acerco a la alcoba principal de donde parecían salir los sonidos. Preocupado, sin llamar a la puerta, abrió. En su vida volvería a ver a esos dos a la cara.

-Al parecer Eiji ya te contó como estuvieron las cosas- comentó, se acerco al reproductor de música y pronto la estancia se vio envuelta la melodía que todos bien conocían- Bien, ahora ya no tienes excusas para terminar el libro, Hajime.

-Cierto, pero aún así hay algo. Esta bien que se hayan divertido a lo bomba, se lo merecen- el bailarín rió ante el bochorno del menor ahí presente- Pero no solo se trata de hacer el amor y no la guerra. ¿Qué pasara?

-Tenemos tiempo para arreglarlo todo.-hablo el castaño- tu lo haz dicho una vez, _tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta_. Ya hemos desperdiciado mucha vida y no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir tirándola como si fuera eterna. La disfrutaremos.

-Eiji-kun.- el susodicho pareció meditarlo pero al final sonrió tranquilamente, haciendo que los otros tres le vieran como un niño y no como un hombre de treinta y tantos años. Tomó a su oso y lo abrazo contra si.

-Ya no tengo nada que me impida ser feliz. Al fin lo tengo todo. Al fin he logrado perdonarme a mi mismo, he logrado recordar todas las grandes enseñanzas de mi madre, he logrado recuperar mi amor por la vida. Las cosas con mi padre van mucho mejor, aun hay viejas asperezas pero le estamos echando ganas.- sonrió de manera traviesa- Nya, al fin puedo hacer lo que siempre desee, tengo un puesto en la compañía titular de Versalles, nya. Pero sobre todo he recuperado a la persona que amo.- giró el rostro para verle, Syuusuke le miraba asombrado- Se que haz esperado mucho para oír decir esto, pero…

-Lo sé, Eiji, lo sé.

-¡Ah, que romántico! ¡Huele a boda!- se burlo el escritor, el abogado asintió mientras fingía tararear la canción- hablando de eso, Atobe nos quiere a todos en su casa hoy por la tarde.

-¿No se supone que hoy se van de luna de miel?

-Si, pero nos quiere a todos en su casa. Después del teatro de ayer, Atobe no lanzó el ramo, así que.…

-Entiendo. Estaremos ahí sin falta.- asintió. Se puso de pie mirando a su esposo.

-Yuuta debemos irnos. Syuusuke nii-san y Eiji-kun necesitan descansar, al rato los veremos- el ojigris asintió alegre por la decisión de su esposo- nos veremos mas tarde.- la pareja asintió mientras les escoltaban a la salida. Y mientras les veía subir al auto, Kikumaru busco algo en los bolsillos de su ropa.

-¿Qué tanto buscas, Eiji?

-Estaba seguro que lo tenía por aquí, nya.

-Lo que sea que busques seguro se te cayó en la habitación.- sin embargo el pelirrojo seguía buscando- Eiji, ya se van.

-Si, bye- nya.- el castaño sudo la gota gorda- ¡aquí esta!- despedía a los esposos con un gesto de la mano mientras veía de reojo lo que tanto había buscado el otro- Syuusuke.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- ¿había oído bien? Miro el viejo anillo que le era ofrecido y arqueo una ceja ante un detalle.

-¿Por qué lo traes encima?

-Después de lo de ayer pensaba arrojarlo desde un puente- se explicó- pero me alegro no haberlo hecho. ¿Quieres ser mi prometido, otra vez?

-Eiji, ese anillo siempre a sido demasiado y a pesar de eso lo acepte junto contigo y tu proposición. Si, quiero casarme contigo. Quiero estar por siempre a tu lado.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- unieron sus labios en un suave beso siendo interrumpidos por la bocina del auto del escritor. Les vieron con una sonrisa bailando en sus rostros. Vieron al auto alejarse aún sin borrar ese gesto de felicidad.- Syuusuke yo…

XxxxxxX

-¡Hajime!- le regaño- ese era su momento.

-Por eso mismo. Se ve que serán felices.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- el escritor le miro de reojo y sonrió- por que ellos tienen algo que ni Oshitari y Mukahi poseen, ni Echizen-kun y Momoshiro-kun lograron descubrir y mucho menos tu y yo- le vio arquear una ceja- Quizá, los únicos que pueden rivalizar con ellos son esa pareja de mangaka-guionista, que trabajaban con Eiji-kun en la cafetería.

-¿Solo ellos? ¿Qué es?

-¡Mi querido Yuuta! Es el amor a través del tiempo, el entendimiento mutuo y el complemento perfecto.- se detuvo en un cruce para darle el paso a un par de señoras que regresaban de hacer las compras. Giró a ver a su esposo que estaba aún mas confundido- ¿Sabes que tiene Fuji Syuusuke que no tenga Kikumaru Eiji? ¿Sabes que tiene Kikumaru Eiji que no tenga Fuji Syuusuke? ¿Acaso uno tenía la medicina para la herida del otro? ¿Qué tiene uno que no tenga el otro? ¿sabes que es?- le vio negar suavemente- Eso Yuuta, eso. El mágico misterio del amor. No tienen nada que no tenga el otro, ¿y sabes por que? Por que siempre fueron uno. ¿Qué tiene uno que no tenga el otro? Nada, solo el más puro y amor real que se pueda ofrecer. Por ello creo que serán muy felices.

XxxxxxX

-_Syuusuke, yo…¡te amo!_

_Yo seré tu sueño, tu deseo, tu fantasía. Seré tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites_

_Te amaré más con cada respiro, sinceramente, loca y profundamente. Seré fuerte, seré fiel, porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio, una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo._

FIN

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Fin (por el momento XD) Pues bueno, así termina Sonrisa perdida, les recuerdo que el resto de los fics seguirán con su publicación normal pero eso también dependerá de su apoyo a los proyectos.**

**Ahora si, y de nueva cuenta, agradezco a quienes me siguieron a lo largo de este viacrucis (a quienes desaparecieron en el camino y a quienes se unieron en él; a los que dejaron review y a los que no…bueno, al menos les agradezco el add a sus listas de favoritos ^^U y a los que ni eso ¬¬, gracias de todas formas; a quienes son fieles fans de la pareja y a quienes se convirtieron en amantes de la misma por mi culpa XD) a todos ustedes, GRACIAS. Sonrisa Perdida llega a su fin pero de Syuusuke y Eiji podrán seguir leyendo en las otras tres historias de la Crónicas de un corazón desolado o bien en los fics que estaré sacando.**

**Creo que es todo, muchas gracias.**

**Con todo respeto y amor Zafiro Rachel Any**

**P.D. el lema de las Dream pair fans XD: "nUeStRo AmOr PoR sU aMoR" (si se confunden, "nuestro obsesión es su amor" XD)**


End file.
